La Otra
by BkPattz
Summary: Edward un reconocido Arquitecto,encuentra el amor al lado de Bella, el problema: el es casado y con una hija. Ella se marcha, en su busqueda el se encuentra con un Best Seller llamado La Otra, su autora Bella, en ella cuenta su historia. Edward POV. Lemm
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Sthepenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

Capítulo 1: Mi Maldito Sufrimiento

El reloj marcaba las 22:00 horas, y mi celular sonaba nuevamente, mire el identificador… Era Esme… de nuevo; se que mi madre estaba preocupada por mi, pero no podía, en este momento por más que quisiera no podía atender esa llamada, no podía hacerlo sin que mi madre notara que estaba derrumbado, y no derrumbado como ocasionalmente me veía… Como me veía todas las noches después de darle el beso de buenas noches a mi hija y refugiarme en la oscuridad de mi cuarto… En esa oscuridad, solo… aferrándome a lo único que me queda de ella… su foto, lo único que quedo de ella en nuestro departamento cuando decidió irse, cuando decidió dejarme; la foto de nosotros juntos, felices, abrazados, mirándonos a los ojos con amor y pasión, ese amor y esa pasión que solo sentí, siento y sentiré por mi Ángel, por mi princesa…. Y también la foto de ellos, esa que me mando ella por correo electrónico, la foto de nuestros hijos, de nuestros trillizos, de esos hermosos pequeños, fruto del amor de mi Bella y yo, a los que nunca he visto, a los que me muero por tener a mi lado, y besarlos y arroparlos cada noche, dándoles todo el amor que tengo guardado para ellos… Pero aquí estoy ahogándome en mi maldito sufrimiento, como cada uno de los días de estos últimos seis años…. Todo por ser un maldito imbécil que no tuvo el valor suficiente de darle a mi princesa el lugar que se merecía en mi vida y delante de todos. Hoy estaba más hundido, más destrozado y más deprimido que nunca… y apenas era el inicio de lo que tendría que sufrir en las próximas horas.

Y en todo este tiempo, la he herido con mi ausencia, con su soledad, dejándola sola con su dolor, con nuestro dolor… La he herido una y mil veces, uno de mis más grandes anhelos es encontrarla, poder pedirle perdón… creo que implorar, rogar su perdón es más apropiado de decir que pedir… porque es un perdón que no merezco … es que han sido tantos los errores que cometí con ella, que entiendo que mi ángel no pueda perdonarme nunca, ella ha sufrido tanto … tanto por mi… que debería desear que haya encontrado en su camino alguien que la ame, y que le de el lugar que se merece, pero de solo pensar en otro hombre tocando su cuerpo, recorriendo esa suave y hermosa piel que me enloquece con besos, diciéndole cosas al oído, haciéndola gemir su nombre, enloquezco y me muero de celos, siento que mi parcialmente muerto corazón termina por romperse en un millón de pedazos…

Pero la verdad es que aunque yo sufra, aunque me duela, aunque termine de morir por dentro … la verdad es que ella se merece ser feliz y yo me merezco perderla, porque a la final ella no fue mía, nunca lo fue de verdad, nunca la reclame como mía ante los ojos de los demás… no porque ella no lo quisiera, no porque no fuera lo que ella más anhelaba en su vida, sino porque yo ciego, orgulloso, estúpido no le di su lugar… Y mi hermoso Ángel le toco conformarse con estar en la oscuridad, con estar a la sombra, con tener que esconder nuestro amor de todo y de todos (salvo de mi hermana, esa malvada duende, no se como, pero terminar enterándose y sabiendo todo de todo) … mi Bella, mi Ángel, mi princesa le toco conformarse con ser mi amante… con ser la Otra.

La Otra… Maldita sea … Ella nunca fue la otra, ella para mi era todo, ella para mi lo es todo… es mi vida, son mis ganas de respirar, de caminar de vivir… Amo a mis hijos, ellos son mi motor, creo que por ellos, es por lo que todavía logro levantarme de la cama y pasar por esta media vida prestada que me ha tocado vivir, desde que ella se fue… desde que ella no pudo soportar más estar a la sombra, esperando por las migajas de tiempo que le daba, aunque con ese poco tiempo le entregaba todo mi amor, le entregaba todo de mi, se que no era suficiente … lo entiendo y me arrepiento de ello con cada latido de mi corazón.

La Otra, ese era el título de su novela, ese era el titulo de su best seller, ese libro que la estaba convirtiendo en una autora famosa, premiada y reconocida, y cuya copia reposaba justo ahora entre mis manos, sobre mi escritorio… Estaba tan orgulloso de mi princesa, de sus logros, siempre supe que ella llegaría tan lejos como quisiera, porque ella es sencillamente maravillosa… se lo merece todo y más… y yo como el estúpido que soy no pude o no quise darme cuenta de que mi amor incondicional no era suficiente para mantenerla conmigo eternamente. La Otra, ese titulo me dolía en el alma, cada vez que pasaba mis dedos por las letras impresas de la portada del libro sentía que me quemaba por dentro… Me dolía, porque era la verdad, me dolía porque entendía y sentía su dolor en cada letra de esa palabra, me dolía porque más que mi propia dolor, era el suyo el que me consumía, me consumía mi dolor, me consumí el suyo, me consumía la culpa de todo lo que le hice sufrir, de todo lo que estoy seguro que aún sufre por mi. Me quema su dolor, me quema el dolor de mis hijos. Se que mis pequeños sufren porque seguramente ven a su mami sufrir, se que mi otra pequeña sufre, porque aun teniendo su padre con ella, estoy seguro que ella se da cuenta que cada sonrisa que le regalo no puede llegar a mis ojos, porque aunque soy feliz por tenerla a mi lado, una parte de mi corazón es terriblemente infeliz porque no estoy con mi Ángel, porque no estoy con mis pequeños, porque nunca podré estar con mi mariposita y me perdí la oportunidad de conocerla, de tenerla en mis brazos.

La Otra, ese maldito titulo que me dolía, que me quemaba como el infierno, porque además de todo era verdad, era una maldita y triste verdad que me perseguiría eternamente, o por lo menos hasta que logre encontrar a mi princesa y a mis pequeños, hasta que logre su perdón, hasta que consiga tenerlos de nuevo en mi vida, donde siempre debieron estar.

Esta tarde cuando pasaba por una librería a comprar un libro que me había pedido mi pequeña Jane, me encontré con una gran torre de libros y montón de gente interesada en ellos, solo por curiosidad me acerque, hace tiempo no conseguía un buen titulo que llamara mi atención, y supongo que se debe a que mi interés por leer se fue con ella, siempre leíamos cosas juntos o leíamos los mismo libros y terminábamos discutiéndolos en largos y apasionados correos electrónicos, era lo único que podíamos compartir por correo sin miedo a ser descubiertos, por mi celosa, perseguidora y metiche esposa; siempre encontrábamos la manera de decirnos cosas encubiertas en las discusiones de los libros, siempre terminaba por relatarme las magnificas cosas que me dejaría hacerle cuando llegara al departamento, cosa que me ponía a mil y hacia que nuestros encuentros fueran mas excitantes gracias a la anticipación que esto creaba. Sin contar el montón de veces que encontrábamos cada uno su liberación, acariciándonos mientras leíamos el contenido del correo, pensando en el otro, cuando no podíamos estar juntos. Así que más que mi curiosidad, algún tipo de energía que no pude identificar logro que me acercara a la pila de libros tomando uno entre mis manos… cuando leí el título "La Otra", un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, esa fue una de las cosas que mi ángel me gritó a la cara el día que me comunicó su decisión de terminar lo nuestro, el día que comunicó su decisión de apartarse definitivamente de mi lado; pero ni siquiera eso pudo prepararme para el shock y todas las emociones que sentí al ver el nombre del autor: "I. Marie Swan", era ella, era mi princesa. En ese momento no se que pasaba por mi corazón, pero rápidamente pude sentir dolor, orgullo por su logro, dolor, amor, dolor, alegría, dolor, esperanza, dolor…

Estaba increíblemente orgulloso de su logro, en lo poco que las lagrimas me permitían ver de la información del libro entendí que era un best seller y esta ya era su quinta publicación en muy corto tiempo, además de que se había traducido a un montón de idiomas, amor… porque era mi ángel, mi princesa cualquier mínima mención de las más insignificante o significante cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, hacía que de mi corazón saltaran todos esos sentimientos y emociones que mi corazón albergaban por ella y solo por ella. Alegría y dolor porque firmaba su obra como "Marie Swan"… ese era el nombre de mi mariposita, de esa pequeña que jamás tendría en mis brazos y que nunca jamás abandonaría mi corazón y mis pensamientos, y esa era una hermosa manera en la que mi Ángel honraba la memoria de nuestra bebe. Y esperanza, porque tenía una pista desde la cual podía buscar de nuevo.

Limpie las lagrimas que ya se desbordaban por mi rostro, busque el libro que necesitaba Jane, y me dirigí a la caja para poder pagar mi compra … mientras esperaba mi turno gire el libro de mi Ángel para poder leer información de la historia, aunque el título me daba una breve idea de lo que era… y allí algunos fragmentos del libro … los leí y se me heló la sangre porque reconocí la historia, no solo era una historia, era mi historia con Bella, nuestra historia. Con las manos aún temblorosas abrí el libro para ver la información sobre el autor, y allí vi algo que me desconcertó… había una foto de mi Bella, más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, mi memoria no le hacía justicia, nunca lo haría … se veía profundamente hermosa, aunque algo me confundió, mire su sonrisa y note que era la sonrisa falsa que ella sabía muy bien como fingir, era la misma que adornaba su rostro, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar publico y yo iba del brazo de mi esposa, esa sonrisa que por más hermosa que fuera no era sincera, y por lo tanto no se reflejaba en esos hermosísimos ojos color chocolate… lo que definitivamente me desconcertó fue que cuando quise verificar la veracidad de mi recuerdo y fije la vista en los hermosos ojos de mi princesa me encontré que los ojos que veía en la fotografía no eran los cálidos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, sino un par de ojos verdes… no lo entendí, será que mi Bella, ahora usa lentes de contacto… pero porque … no lo entiendo…. Con lo increíblemente hermosos que son sus ojos… y de pronto … y como siempre me refugie en mis recuerdos…

_Estábamos mi Angel y yo en nuestro refugio, abrazados, sobre la alfombra… frente a la chimenea… ella se dedicaba a acariciar mi desnudo pecho, haciendo círculos con sus delicados dedos, mientras yo me dedicaba a admirar ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que me enloquecía a niveles que no podía entender... me incline sobre ella, para dejar una pequeño beso sobre la punta de su nariz …_

_- Te amo … te amo mi princesa .- le dije con toda la intensidad y sinceridad de la que fui capaz, necesitaba con todo el alma que ella lo entendiera, que ella lo creyera.- Te amo _

_- Yo más.- me respondió ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.- _

_-__**Eso es imposible, es como comparar un árbol con todo un bosque.- **__le replique.-_

_- Te amo más y lo sabes.- y ahí apareció de nuevo esa sombra que nunca dejaba sus ojos y clavaba puñales en mi corazón, me dolía tanto su sufrimiento, pero como el maldito egoísta que soy, no era capaz de dejarla ir.- _

_- Cariño Te Amo, eres todo para mi.- le dije de nuevo.- Te amo cielo, tienes que creerme._

_- Te creo, claro que te creo, es por eso que estamos aquí amor. _

_Seguí observándole, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo, acariciándola, grabando su cuerpo a fuego en mi memoria a través de mis dedos, ella empezó de pronto a reír, así que deje mi inspección para verla directamente a los ojos, levantando su barbilla con mis dedos para tener una mejor visión de su rostro de ángel_

_- Ahora te ríes de mí, princesa?, hace unos minutos no eran precisamente risas lo que salían de esos sensuales labios tuyos.- le dije, y enseguida ese adorable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas… Dios como amaba que se sonrojara de esa forma, mi dulce y tierna Bella. _

_- No me reía de ti cielo, simplemente de la forma en la que me miras, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo… bien sabes que no soy perfecta, la verdad no se que me ves… podrías estar con cualquiera… además de tu …- de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella y sus inseguridades. _

_- Shhhh…. .- la calle colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus deliciosos labios, mientras ella le daba pequeños besitos, pronto tuve que dejar sus labios, y me incline delicadamente para secar esas pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos con mis labios.- Amor, amor … por favor mi princesa… no hablemos de ella, por favor .- le rogué.- no la metas entre nosotros, no la metas en nuestra cama…- rió tímidamente pero sin alegría.- _

_- Edward no puedo meterla con nosotros en la cama, porque no estamos en ella.- quiso bromear un poco para aligerar el ambiente, o no se, quizás esperando por esa promesa que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que no podía hacerle, pero que ella no dejaba de esperar ni un solo minuto.-_

_- De acuerdo princesa, no quiero que metas a Heidi entre nosotros, ni en la cama, ni en el piso, ni en la mesa de la cocina, ni en el sofá, ni contra la pared, ni sobre el piano, ni en la ducha, ni en la terraza, ni en ningún lugar...- le dije enumerando todos los lugares de la casa donde habíamos hecho el amor en los últimos días.-_

_- Ni en el ascensor, el estacionamiento, sobre la lavadora… uhmmmm… ni en la escalera.- enumero ella los lugares que había olvidado.-_

_- uhhmmmm… la escalera, como olvidarlo.- ella rió, que perfecta era su risa, era música para mis oídos, me incline a besar su frente, y ella en respuesta cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió pude ver toda la tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos y sentí como se comprimía mi corazón.- Cielo, no quiero que pienses que no eres perfecta para mi, eres hermosa amor, eres increíblemente hermosa y perfecta para mi. Estas hecha a mi medida cielo.- quería, deseaba sobre todas las cosas que ella se viera como la veía yo, quería que ella por un minuto pudiera verse a través de mis ojos.- Mi Ángel, tienes que verte tal como eres princesa, eres una mujer increíblemente hermosa, eres sensual, sexy. Tienes una piel hermosísima, cremosa, suave, que me enloquece.- le iba dando pequeños besos en los brazos y hombros, seguía su piel con mis caricias, al tiempo que me excitaba mientras seguía su cuerpo.- cielo, y esas piernas, esas piernas son increíblemente largas y sexy, no sabes … no… si lo sabes .- dije dándole esa sonrisa torcida que se que amaba.- cada vez que te veo en una falda o en esos imposibles tacones que usas, haces que mi autocontrol se valla al infierno… Dios, no sabes que una de mis fantasías en hacerte mía sobre el piano y que no lleves nada más que esos hermosos tacones que usaste para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- Ese día estaba hermosa, si no fuera porque teníamos que guardar las apariencias, la hubiese tomado de la mano y llevado arrastras por toda la fiesta, hasta llegar a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos, sin ser interrumpidos y sin salir de allí en un par de días… pero de nuevo la culpa de tener que esconder lo nuestro hizo un poco de mella en mi. Pero aun así tenía que seguir diciéndole a mi princesa lo especial y hermosa que era.- Y tu cintura… cielo… pudiera pasar abrazado a tu cintura toda una eternidad, acariciando tu cadera, y sin contar podría vivir eternamente entre tus piernas… Dios… Bella, estar entre tus piernas, dentro de ti… enterrándome en ti … es como estar en el paraíso, amor.- sin más pase mis dedos entre sus pliegues y al sentir que estaba húmeda y perfecta por y para mi, la penetre de una sola estocada, fuerte, duro, y llegue tan profundamente que nos arrancó un fuerte gemido a los dos.- Amor… no sabes … lo bien … que se siente….- le decía entre cada embestida, Bella estaba embriagada en las sensaciones que le hacía vivir, y sus constantes gemidos eran mi recompensa.- eres … tan estrecha … amor… tan dulce… uhmmm…. Oh… Bella..- seguía embistiéndola a un ritmo constante, quería aumentar el ritmo, pero quería asegurarme que ella entendiera, sintiera lo que ella me hacía sentir… yo era suyo… aun casado… aun con otra… era suyo y ella era mía, solamente mía.- y cuando te tomo con mi boca… Dios, princesa, juro que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que beber de ti… tu sabor… es lo más dulce que he probado en mi vida.- baje un poco el ritmo para poder terminar de decirle todo lo que quería y al mismo tiempo hacerla explotar de placer.- Cielo y tus pechos… tus senos, son hermosos, son perfectos, están hechos para mis manos.- le decía mientras los acariciaba, de Bella, solo escuchaba gemidos ahogados.- son perfectos para mi boca.- le dije mientras metía uno de sus pezones en mi boca, y succionaba con fuerza, haciendo que mi Bella, gritara mi nombre, cuando Bella empezó a gemir y gritar ahí lo perdí todo, y empecé a embestirla con fuerza, mientras seguí comiendo de sus senos, o mordiendo su delicioso cuello.- Oh … Bella…_

_- Edward…. Dios… Cielo … más.- decía mi princesa en sus delirios de pasión.-_

_- Más … que … Bella.- lograba decir entre jadeos.- Dime lo que quieres, más rápido?... más duro?.- me las arregle para preguntarle.-_

_- más… duro… amor.- empecé a embestirla con fuerza, más rápido, estaba que me venía, los gritos de mi niña me estaban enloqueciendo.- _

_- así… amor… ahhhh…. Bella…_

_-Si cielo, así…. Amor… ahhhh…. Edwaaarddddddd…..- Amaba como mi nombre salía en gemidos o gritos de sus labios.-_

_- Eres mía cielo… anda… correte para mi… princesa… vente… dame lo que quiero, quiero ver como te corres por mi amor.- en ese momento sentí como mi Bella se ceñía sobre mi miembro y empezaba a correrse, y en se momento me fui con ella.- Bellaaaaa…- me deje caer sobre ella, cuando nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron, me reincorporé apoyándome en mis antebrazos para que mi princesa no pudiera sentir el peso de mi cuerpo, con una mano acaricie su rostro con toda la ternura que fui capaz.- Princesa, y no solo tu cuerpo es perfecto… toda tu eres perfecta y eres mía, tienes un rostro de ángel, y tu cabello cielo.- le decía mientras se lo acariciaba.- tus sonrojos son hermosos.- le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla- y tus ojos… son lo más hermoso y perfecto, son como ventanas a tu hermosa alma, en ellos puedo ver reflejados cada uno de tus sentimientos, tus ojos son tan hermosos, amo tus ojos amor, amo tu mirada, son tan cálidos, tan hermosos, no me cansaría jamás de verte a los ojos mi princesa…_

- Señor, señor… disculpe, usted es el próximo.- me dijo la encargada de la tienda, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.-

- Si disculpe, estaba distraído.- le dije mientras colocaba los libros que pensaba llevar en el mostrador, aun no podía terminar de entender porque mi Bella ahora tenía los ojos verdes, porque escondía sus hermosos ojos.-

- Es usted fan de Marie Swan?.- pregunto la chica con un poco de coquetería buscando llamar mi atención… Dios porque las mujeres tienen que ser así, acaso no pueden ver más allá del físico y darse cuenta que no estoy disponible, y no porque este casado, porque Heidi murió siete meses después de que se fue Bella, sino porque mi corazón le pertenece a mi Ángel, solo a ella, solo a mi princesa y nadie más, sin embargo, le di una respuesta a la chica.-

- La verdad es que somos viejos amigos, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.- la chica me miro y sonrío.-

- Bien, entonces le gustará saber que en un par de días nos van a llegar nuestra provisión semanal de revistas y en la revista "Hola", hay una entrevista exclusiva con ella, en una de sus casas.- una pequeña luz de esperanza brillo en mis ojos y eso debió alentar a la chica, pensando que quizás ese brillo se debía a ella y no a la información que me ofrecía.- Si quieres podrías dejarme tu numero de teléfono y en cuanto tengamos el ejemplar aquí te llamo, y te guardo una hasta que llegues a buscarla. – dijo ella muy pagada de si misma, puse mi mejor sonrisa.-

- Eso sería genial, muchas gracias … - deje abierta la frase para que me dijera su nombre, si tenía que aceptar el filtreo de esta adolescente, para poder asegurarme una copia de esa revista, lo haría con los ojos cerrados.-

- Jessica … mi nombre es Jessica.- me dijo batiendo las pestañas.-

- Perfecto Jessica, de verdad te lo agradecería.- dije dándole esa sonrisa fingida que tanto había ensayado y perfeccionado con Heidi.- De verdad me encanta tener información sobre mi amiga, hace mucho que no la veo.

- No te preocupes, apenas tenga la revista te aviso.- paso mi compra por el lector, y me dio el monto para cancelar.-

- Aquí tienes.- dije dándole mi tarjeta de crédito, me devolvió la tarjeta con el recibo, y yo le entregue una tarjeta con mi número de teléfono.-

- Entonces…- Leyó la tarjeta.- Edward.- Me dijo batiendo nuevamente las pestañas, me contuve de voltear los ojos y resoplar un bufido de frustración.- mal tenga la revista en mis manos te llamo Señor Arquitecto.-

- Sería genial Jessica, espero tu llamada.- le guiñe un ojo y salí de allí con mis libros, juro que se quedo hiperventilando detrás del mostrador, pero así me aseguraba que esa revista sería mía. Salí como un loco poseso del centro comercial, llegue corriendo a mi casa, y me encontré a Jane sentada en la mesa de la cocina.-

- Papi.- grito mi hija, quien ya tenía cerca de ocho años, ella era mi hija, era hija de Heidi, la razón por la que obligue a mi princesa a estar en las sombras, era el motivo porque había convertido a mi ángel en la otra, por su felicidad, entre otras muchas razones, mi Ángel se aparto de mi … y por ello yo lo permití… lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos era que cuando mi Ángel se fue, estaba embarazada… en el último mes que pasamos juntos, una serie de hechos extraños, desacuerdos y cosas que no pudimos controlar termino enredándolo todo y dejándonos hundidos en todo este pozo de dolor y sufrimiento.

- Hola Mi Muñequita.- la salude como siempre… demonios… si que soy posesivo, celoso y de nuevo increíblemente posesivo con lo que es mío, Jane siempre ha sido mi muñequita, Bella siempre ha sido mi ángel, mi princesa, mi Bella…. En cuanto a mis otros pequeños, mi pequeña Marie, quien murió unos días después de su nacimiento (no estar con Bella en ese momento es otra de las cosas que no me perdonaré jamás) siempre será mi mariposita… así la llame, cuando ví las fotos que de ellos me mando mi princesa a mi correo al día siguiente de su nacimiento, y cuando todavía nada se sabía de la afección coronaria de nuestra bebé… era increíblemente hermosa mi mariposita. En cuanto a nuestros otros dos pequeños, Elizabeth o Lizzie, como la llamaba mi Bella, era mi gatita, tenía mis ojos verdes, pero más intensos, porque eran profundos y expresivos como los hermosos ojos de mi princesa. Nuestro hijo, se llamaba como yo, Edward Anthony … aunque sinceramente no lo merecía, pero mi ángel era demasiado hermosa y demasiado bondadosa para su propio bien, el era mi campeón… Pensar en ellos me puso triste como siempre.-

- Papito, estas triste de nuevo.- dijo mi muñequita acercándose a mi.-

- No muñeca, papi no esta triste.- le mentí a mi hija y le regale como pude una sonrisa, metí la mano en la bolsa y saque el libro que traía para ella.- te traje tu libro muñeca. – se lo entregue, y una sonriso ilumino su rostro y esos resplandecientes ojos azules, iguales a los de Heidi brillaron llenos de impaciencia.-

- Gracias papito.- me dio un beso y salio corriendo a su cuarto, cuando salía como un torbellino, se cruzo con mi madre.-

- Que la tiene tan feliz?.- pregunto mi madre al entrar, me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, aferrando la bolsa que contenía el libro de mi Ángel apoyado a mi pecho.-

- Solo le traje el libro que tenía pidiendo toda la semana. – intente salir de la cocina antes de que el interrogatorio comenzara pero no me lo permitió.-

- Que sucede Edward?.- Solo negué con la cabeza.- Hijo no puedes seguir así.- solo encogí mis hombros dándole a entender que no me importaba.- Esta bien hijo, no puedo obligarte.

Que llevas allí?.- dijo al ver la forma en la que me aferraba a la bolsa.-

- Una pequeña ventana, un respiro, un poco de entendimiento, una pista.- suspire y cerré los ojos, intentando evitar que mi dolor saliera corriendo.- No lo sé bien.- le di un beso en la frente, y salí, pero antes le dije.- Mamá voy a estar en mi estudio, por favor no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, y creo que por primera vez en la historia y con todo el dolor de mi alma voy a decir esto.- suspire de nuevo.- pero la verdad es que lo necesito, Mamá por favor no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, ni siquiera Jane.- Mi madre abrió la boca sorprendida, porque sinceramente esa era la primera vez, una de las razones, de hecho la más importante de las razones por las que discutía con mi ángel, era porque le daba solo migajas de mi tiempo, como le decía ella, y la razón era, porque era a Jane a quien le dedicaba casi cada minuto de mi tiempo libre, al recordar esto, la herida de mi corazón comenzó a estremecerse produciéndome un profundo dolor. Fue porque Jane se enfermó que perdí la ultima oportunidad que me dio mi princesa de detenerla en el aeropuerto antes de que se fuera; fue el accidente de Jane y Heidi, el que me impidió ir a Londres el día que nacieron mis trillizos, fue el estar que Jane luego de la muerte de Heidi, que hizo que retrasara mi viaje a Londres, al hospital donde estaba ingresada mi pequeña Marie, cuando descubrieron su afección cardiaca, luego del entierro de Heidi a Jane le dio un ataque de nervios y no pude dejarla, cuando al día siguiente llegue a Londres corrí al hospital, cuando pregunte por mi princesa y mis trillizos, en la recepción me informaron que Bella, Lizzie y Ed, estaban de alta, y ya no se encontraban en el hospital, cuando pregunte por Maríe, me remitieron con el doctor que la había atendido, el me explicó todo lo de su padecimiento coronario y fue el quien me informó que mi pequeña había fallecido dos días antes… el mismo día del velatorio de Heidi, me desmoroné en ese mismo momento y tuve una crisis nerviosa, estuve ingresado un par de días, mi hermana tuvo que viajar a Londres para acompañarme en el viaje de regreso. Después de eso fue poco lo que pude saber de Bella y mis pequeños.

Entre en mi despacho, cerré la puerta, busque una botella que tenía escondida, que usaba en noches especiales en las que mi dolor era insoportable, esas eran noches muy especificas, el día del cumpleaños de mi princesa, el día del cumpleaños de mis bebés, el día de la muerte de mi mariposita, el día de nuestro aniversario, el día en el que se cumplía años que mi princesa se había marchado, también el día de mi cumpleaños y la navidad, después que todos se fueran a dormir… y el otro día sería hoy, hoy iba a leer el libro de Bella, que de acuerdo de la información del autor, era una historia verdadera, solo que se le había cambiado los nombre para proteger la privacidad de los involucrados… solo no mencionaba que era su historia, nuestra historia. Así que hoy iba a conocer mi historia, desde el punto de vista de mi princesa, sería como leer su diario. Iba a tener un acceso a nuestra historia, a través de la historia de Kristen y Robert, era así como nos había llamado mi princesa en su historia… La historia de La Otra, la Historia de Mi Todo…

…**..**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, solía escribir historias con mi hermana hace muchos años, pero eso fue hace uff…. Y además nunca lo hice sola… Si les gusta o les da curiosidad continuo haciéndolo, de lo contrario seguiré disfrutando de los publicados por ustedes. **

**Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en cursiva y subrayado.**

Capítulo 2: Perdóname Mamá, pero no puedo perdonarte.

Tenía que encontrar el valor… no se como, pero tenía que encontrar el valor, la fuerza para poder abrir su libro, y sumergirme en nuestra historia, en esas palabras que iban a darme una imagen de las emociones, de los sentimientos, de las alegrías, de las frustraciones y del dolor que le cause a mi princesa… Tenía que encontrar la fuerza para poder desenmarañar su historia y encontrar alguna pista que me pusiera en el camino correcto para encontrarla… para encontrarlos, tenía que concentrarme en su punto de vista de la historia para poder encontrar los hilos que me ayudaran a desenredar toda esta locura y abrirme un camino hacia su perdón. Si algo necesitaba en esta vida para encontrar un poco de la paz pérdida hace seis años, además de ella, además de su amor, además de su sonrisa, además de nuestros hijos, necesitaba su perdón, necesitaba el perdón de mis pequeños, casi tanto con el aire para respirar. Tenía suficiente castigo con no poder perdonarme nunca por lo que le hice, tenía suficiente castigo por no perdonarme nunca el no estar con mis pequeños, tenía suficiente castigo con no perdonarme nunca el perderme la oportunidad de conocer a mi mariposita, de estrecharla entre mis brazos, de poderle decir en vida cuanto la amo, tenía suficiente castigo con no poderme perdonar nunca el no poder perdonar a Esme… No podía perdonarle a mi madre el que me hubiese obligado a permanecer al lado de Jane y de Heidi, mientras esta estaba ingresada en el hospital tras el accidente, sé que en parte mi madre lo hizo por Jane y se lo agradezco, porque mi muñequita me necesitaba a su lado, pero también me necesitaban Mi Princesa y mis pequeños, y era a ellos a quien más les había fallado; pero también sé que la otra razón para que mi madre no me permitiera salir a Londres como lo había planeado era todo por las malditas apariencias, por las estúpidas reglas de esa sociedad hipócrita que ella tanto se empeñaba en seguir.

No quiero que se mal interprete, mi madre es un excelente mujer, una madre abnegada y amorosa, pero demasiado cómoda en esta sociedad hipócrita, llena de lujos y mentiras de la cual esta tan orgullosa de pertenecer. Tampoco podré perdonarla nunca por obligarme a guardas las apariencias, parado en el hospital como el imbécil marido abnegado que nunca fui mientras que mi lugar era en otro hospital, en otra parte del mundo, lejos de allí, pero con mi princesa, con mis pequeños… con mi mariposita. Y no podré perdonarme tampoco por hacerle caso, por no querer complicar más las cosas, agregando un disgusto con mi madre… Maldito cobarde egoísta… Dios… necesito encontrar a mi princesa, necesito tenerla a mi lado, necesito tener a mis hijos a mi lado, ni siquiera pido felicidad, solo la felicidad de ellos, solo la felicidad de Jane, solo un poco de paz para mi, aunque nunca podré encontrarla, porque solo podré encontrar la paz con su perdón, con el de mi mariposita, y con el mío. Y aún cuando consiga el perdón de mis hijos y el perdón de mi princesa, el que nunca podré encontrar es el mío, nunca podré alcanzar mi propio perdón.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi línea de pensamiento, de pronto Esme asomo su cabeza por la puerta… mal momento.

- Mamá te pedí… no…. Te suplique que no quería que nadie, y oyelo bien, no quería, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa.- le replique con todo el dolor, y el reproche que traía hacia ella mis pensamientos anteriores.-

- Lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero me preocupas.- me dijo.-

- Lo sé mamá, y lo siento.- suspire pesadamente, no quería contestarle mal, no quería seguir sumando culpas y remordimientos a mi dolor.- lo sé.- repetí.- pero necesito esto, necesito estar solo, necesito entender muchas cosas, y si eso implica quedarme encerrado todo el fin de semana en mi estudio, es eso precisamente lo que voy a hacer… porque es lo que necesito.- me miro no muy satisfecha con mi respuesta, y trato de jugar bien sus cartas.-

- Lo sé hijo, pero Jane tiene una pesadilla, ella te necesita.- Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, pero tenía que hacer esto, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.-

- Ella esta bien?.- le pregunte a mi madre.-

- Si, logré calmarla, tu hermana le dio un té y se durmió de nuevo.- me respondió.-

- Perfecto entonces, controlaste la situación tan bien como siempre mamá.- mi rabia comenzaba a crecer peligrosamente dentro de mi pecho.- Si lograste calmarla, si mi hija está perfectamente bien y dormida en su cama… Te puedo preguntar, entonces, por que?.- Le pregunté, me miro sin entender nada.-

- Por que, que?... Hijo… no te entiendo.- me replico.-

- Porque demonios me interrumpes, cuando te dije que no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Jane me interrumpiera. Acaso es tan difícil para ti escucharme, y respetar mis deseos y mis necesidades por una maldita vez.- le dije elevando mi voz, mi madre se sobre salto, pero no perdió su oportunidad de responder.-

- Pero hijo tienes que sobreponerte de una vez por toda, ya es suficiente, llevas seis años pareciendo un muerto en vida, mal comes, no vives más que de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, las veces que sales a hacer otra cosa es para buscarle cosas a Jane o llevarla a algún lado, eres la sombra de lo que eras hijo, entiéndelo.- Me dijo.

. QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA MAMÁ.- le grite.- QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA, Y PORQUE NO ME ENTIENDES TU DE UNA MALDITAS VEZ.- Mis gritos debieron resonar por toda la casa, porque a los pocos minutos estaban en el estudio, mi padre abrazando de forma protectora a mi madre, quizás temiendo lo peor de mi, creo que era la primera vez en seis años que expresaba una emoción verdadera frente a mi familia, también llegaron mis hermanos y cuñados… valla no sabía que estaban todos en casa este fin de semana.-

- Edward que pasa, porque le gritas así a tu madre.- me pregunto Carlisle, entre molesto y preocupado.-

- Le pedí… no… le suplique que me dejará solo, y como siempre no permite que haga lo que necesito.- Le dije bajando la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro.-

- Hijo, como quieres que te permita hacer lo que deseas si te estas haciendo daño, esto, encerrarte aquí solo, haciendo no sé que, no te hace ningún bien tienes que dejarlo, tienes que superarlo.- Me repitió mi madre.-

DEJARLO?... SUPERARLO?... QUE MALDITA COSA QUIERES QUE SUPERE.- Grite fuera de mi.-

- Edward shhhh…. Vas a despertar a Jane, y nuestros hijos.- me rogó mi hermano.-

- Déjenme solo.- les rogué.- solo déjenme... Quiero.- hice una pausa, para intentar calmarme.- No, necesito por lo que más quieran que me dejen solo.-

- NO!.- Grito mi madre.-

- Necesito estar solo, por favor.- les suplique esta vez.-

- No.- Repitió mi madre.- Tienes que olvidarla, tienes que olvidarte de esa mujer que lo único que hizo fue destruir tu vida, destruir tu matrimonio, poner en peligro la vida de Jane, es que no lo vez.- me dijo mi madre con todo la rabia y el desprecio del que fue capaz.- No te das cuenta que esa maldita mujer se llevó lo mejor de ti y solo nos dejos a este despojo en el que te convertiste.- Ahí lo perdí todo, y toda la ira, y la rabia que tenía guardada en secreto en estos seis años, salieron.-

- TU NO SABES NADA.- le grite.- COMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA EN PENSAR EN ELLA DE ESA MANERA.-

- No le grites a tu madre.- Me dijo Carlisle.-

- COMO QUIERES QUE NO LE GRITE, SI SE ATREVE A DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES… ESA MUJER… ERA MI MUJER… ES VERDAD QUE NO ERA MI ESPOSA, NO PORQUE NO QUISIERA SINO PORQUE YO ERA Y SOY UN MALDITO IMBECIL, PERO ERA MI MUJER, ERA…. ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA, LO UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MUJER FUE AMARME, AMARME INCODICIONALMENTE COMO NUNCA NADIE LO HIZO, CON TODOS MIS ERRORES, CON TODOS MIS DEFECTOS, LO UNICO QUE HIZO ESA MUJER FUE DARLE LA VIDA A MIS HIJOS, ESOS NIÑOS QUE NO HE PODIDO CONOCER POR CULPA DE MIS MALDITOS ERRORES, POR CULPA DE LAS MALDITAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS.- gritaba y gritaba una palabra tras otra sin poder contenerme.-

- Si pero ella se fue, ella te dejo, tienes que afrontarlo, tienes que olvidarla.- me repetía mi madre.-

- No me da la gana.- le replique, porque no quería oírla más.-

- Si tanto te amaba, si tan perfecta era, porque se fue, porque no conoces a tus hijos?.- trato de picarme mi madre.-

- Maldita sea no sabes nada, no te metas, si mi padre te hubiese hecho lo que le hice a Bella… te juro que tu reacción sería peor… bueno no se si peor, porque a la final eres una maldita arpía egoísta, que solo le importa lo que le digan los demás, lo que piensen sobre su maldita perfecta familia en el club y en las fiestas de alta sociedad.- mi padre me calló de una cachetada, mientras mi madre alzaba la barbilla con orgullo intentando contener las lágrimas.-

- NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI ESPOSA, EDWARD.- gritó mi padre, mis hermanos y cuñados solo eran testigos mudos de lo que pasaba, no lograban salir de su asombro.-

- Maldita la hora en la que Bella regreso a esta ciudad, maldita la hora en la que la invitamos a esta casa, con todo el mal que le hizo a esta familia.- seguía mi madre escupiendo veneno.-

- Yo solo maldigo la hora en la que seguí tu consejo y me case con Heidi, solo maldigo la hora en la que acepte ayudarla a conseguir sus malditas herencias, a cambio de prestigio y renombre en el mundo de la construcción, yo maldigo la hora en la que acepte tu idea de tener una esposa florero, yo solo maldigo la hora en la que te hice caso y siguiendo tus malditos prejuicios me quede en ese hospital en lugar de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, maldigo la hora en la que seguí tu estúpido consejo.- le dije imprimiendo todo el dolor de mi alma en cada palabra.-

- Jane te necesitaba Edward.- me dijo Rosalie.- Hiciste bien en hacerle caso a tu madre.- Escuche un sordo sollozo y me gire a ver a mi hermana Alice, abrazada a Jasper, lloraba prácticamente en silencio. Solo Alice, y en consecuencia Jasper, sabían lo que había sucedido con mi mariposita, nadie más de mi familia lo sabía, me guarde mi dolor solo para mi.-

- Tenía que estar en Londres, mi lugar en ese momento era en Londres.- dije con voz ahogada.-

- Lo único que encontraste en Londres fue más dolor, más abandono.- Esta vez fue Emmet, quien intentaba justificar a mi madre, idolatrándola como siempre.- Llegaste allá simplemente para saber que ella te abandonó de nuevo, y que conseguiste con eso, solo un ataque de nervios.- Me lo recordaba, como si yo lo hubiese olvidado.- Hasta Alice tuvo que viajar para poder traerte de vuelta, dejando a Jasper solo, convaleciente luego de su accidente en Aspen. Tanto valía la pena esa mujer para que te desmoronases de modo tal que fuera necesario recluirte en un hospital, siempre pensé que eras más fuerte Edward.- me dijo a modo de reclamo, no pude más caí en el suelo sobre mis rodillas, llorando todo el dolor que desgarraba mi pecho, todo el dolor que acumulaba mi pecho en estos seis años.-

- Edward, tienes que levantarte, tienes que olvidar y seguir adelante, tienes que recomponerte, este fin de semana tienes que apoyar a Jane, recuerda que mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de Heidi.- dijo mi madre, y otra punzada de dolor desgarro mi pecho, solloce fuerte, fue un sollozo profundo, como un grito de dolor que asusto a todos los presente, si mañana era el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Heidi… era entonces el domingo el quinto aniversario de la muerte de mi mariposita… no es como si lo hubiese olvidado, pero con todo el asunto del libro, lo había empujado a lo más profundo de mi memoria, pero estaba seguro que el domingo, esa realidad me iba a golpear tan fuerte como siempre. Las lágrimas caían descontroladamente por mi rostro.- Edward, estas bien, que sucede, nunca pensé que el recuerdo de Heidi te descompusiera de esa forma hijo.- dijo mi madre con un tinte de ternura impregnado en su voz, no sé como Heidi había logrado conquistarla de esa manera… un momento… ya lo sé, eran tan parecidas, parecían más madre e hija, que nuera y suegra, hasta Rosalie y Alice tenían celos de su relación.

- No estoy así por Heidi, no me interesa Heidi, por mi que arda eternamente en lo más profundo del infierno.- le replique a mi madre, se asusto al escuchar mi voz plana, y apagada, parecida más a la voz de un muerto que de una persona que aún respira y cuyo corazón muy a su pesar seguía latiendo. No podía asegurarlo pero estaba casi seguro que el accidente de coche lo provocó Heidi, para que yo no viajara a Londres, pero todavía no podía decir mis sospechas hasta encontrar la forma de demostrarlo, a la final algo salio mal y en lugar de poner en peligro a mi muñequita fue ella quien resulto herida.-

- Edward, hijo la verdad no te entiendo.- Levante mi rostro y me encontré la mirada de mi duende, mi hermanita, y me di cuenta que la hora de la verdad había llegado… por lo menos de algunas de ellas. Me senté mejor en el suelo y los vi a todos con gesto conciliatorio invitándolos a sentarse. Lo hicieron y me miraban expectantes, Alice se levanto del regazo de Jasper y se sentó a mi lado, tomo mis manos apretándolas en un silencioso gesto de apoyo.-

- Como saben.- empecé a decir.- el día en el que Jane y Heidi tuvieron su accidente, yo estaba a punto de salir para Londres, de hecho estaba en el aeropuerto cuando recibí la llamada.- eso ya lo sabía mis padres y mis hermanos.- Si deje por un momento el viaje y regrese al Hospital fue porque necesitaba asegurarme que Jane estuviese bien… Ese día tenía que estar en Londres.-

- Eso ya lo sabemos Edward, querías estar en Londres, para estar con la Golfa esa, en lugar de estar con tu esposa e hija que era el lugar que te correspondía.- replico Esme, Alice aumentó la presión en mi mano en un intento porque no perdiera los estribos, respire hondo y conseguí responderle a mi madre, con toda la calma que la tensión del momento me permitía.-

- Tenía que estar en Londres porque esa noche nacerían mis trillizos.- Vi la confusión en la cara de mi familia.-

- Trillizos?... Edward, no entiendo, siempre dijiste que tenías que encontrar a Bella, y tus hijos Elizabeth y Edward, eso es lo que siempre le has repetido a los detectives.- Replicó mi padre.-

- Cuando supe que Jane estaba completamente bien y fuera de peligro, quise reprogramar mi viaje a Londres.- continúe mi relato como si mi padre no hubiese dicho nada.- Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco, cuando Jane empezó con los dolores de cabezas y toco hacerle más estudios, conseguí hablar con mi Bella en el Hospital y le pedí un millón de perdones por romper mi promesa de estar con ella en el nacimiento de nuestros hijos, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que no consiguiera cumplirle lo que prometía.- las lagrimas amargas escurrían por mi rostro, por el de Alice, y ahora también por el de Rosalie y Jasper, quienes siempre fueron amigos de mi ángel y sabían cuanto habían sufrido.- Ella me contó sobre mis pequeños, eran una luz de esperanza dentro de tanto locura, estaba tan feliz que casi olvidaba por ratos todo el dolor que le causaba no tenerme a mi lado.- Me levante, me dirigí a mi escritorio y saque las copias de las fotos que guardaba allí. Tenía copias por todos lados.- Ese día Bella envío estas fotos a mi correo.- Las puse en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá, en el que ellos estaban sentados, vi los ojos de mi madre llenarse de lágrimas… Sea como sea, eran sus nietos, no podía evitarlo.- Estaba a punto de salir de viaje cuando Heidi empeoró, y mi madre comenzó con todo su sermón de cual era mi lugar, yo fui tan estúpido como para hacerle caso, aunque me convencí que solo sería hasta que Heidi se estabilizará, no fui para Londres aún cuando mi corazón sabía perfectamente cual era mi verdadero lugar, el cual no era precisamente en un hospital en Chicago. – Hice una pequeña pausa, tome aire, y antes de continuar mi relato hice una pequeña presentación. La foto que tenía en mi cuarto dentro de mi libro de cabecera era una foto de los trillizos juntos, pero entre las que se encontraban en el escritorio, había fotos de cada uno de ellos solos. Tome la primera.- Él, es mi pequeño campeón, es el mayor de los tres, es Edward… Edward Anthony, se llama como yo, aunque sinceramente no lo merezco.- Mi padre tomo en sus manos la foto del pequeño.-

- Dios Edward, es como ver una de esas fotos que mamá tiene de ti cuando naciste.- dijo mi hermano, mirando sobre la mano de mi papá, sonreí con amargura.-

- Si, se parece a mi, aunque sinceramente, espero que solo en lo físico, y que sea tan maravilloso y buena persona como lo es su mamá.- mi madre bufo, pero no le preste atención, tome la siguiente.- Esta, fue la segunda en nacer, mi gatita.- Tome aire, le entregue la foto a Rosalie, sabía que se emocionaría.-

- Es hermosa Edward, tiene tus ojos, y muchos de tus rasgos, pero su cabello es como el de Bella, al igual que la profundidad de sus ojos y su mirada.- Me dijo Rose, con una sonrisa, llena de todo el cariño que sé que sentía por mi princesa, le correspondí como pude la sonrisa que me brindó.- Cómo se llama?.- preguntó.

- Elizabeth Lilian.- La emoción de Rosalie al escuchar su segundo nombre en el nombre de mi hija no se hizo esperar y las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro, Emmet la abrazó fuertemente y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Emmet.-

- Cómo pudimos dejarla sola Edward?.- me preguntó llena de amargura.-

- No lo sé Rose, yo estaba atado a ese maldito hospital, tu estabas dando a luz a Kellan, Alice estaba con Jasper en Aspen y el se había fracturado la pierna, no lo se Rose… Parece que todo estaba siempre en nuestra contra.- se hizo un tenso silencio.-

- Entonces.- dijo mi papá tomando la foto de Lizzie de manos de Rose, y sosteniéndolas una en cada mano.- estos son los pequeños que siempre pides a los detectives que busquen; Ed y Lizzie, que paso con el tercer bebe Edward.- pregunto con preocupación y algo de dolor en su voz.-

- Debes continuar Edward.- Dijo Alice con la voz apagada.- Debes decirles de una vez toda la verdad para que puedan entenderlo, para que puedan entender tu dolor.- me dijo ella, la mire, y no pude evitar limpiar una de sus lagrimas con mis dedos, no me gustaba verla llorar, mientras las lágrimas salían una tras otra a una velocidad alarmante de mi rostro por el dolor que me causaba, era la segunda vez en la que admitiría en voz alta la muerte de mi mariposita. La primera vez había sido cuando le conté a Alice, cuando fue por mi a Londres, aunque sé que Alice se desahogo con Jasper, ella también necesitaba aliviar su dolor. Nunca más repetí eso en voz alta.- Es necesario Edward, necesita más apoyo del que te damos Jasper y yo.

- No Alice, no merezco apoyo, lo sabes, merezco morir de pena y dolor.- repetí con voz ahogada, mi madre que estaba asombrosamente callada desde que coloque en las fotos sobre la mesa se atrevió a hablar.-

- Edward que paso con el otro bebé.- dijo mi madre con un hilo de voz, creo que paso los últimos seis años renegando de sus nietos, aferrándose a la idea de que no eran mis hijos, pero no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la evidencia, mis pequeños eran tan parecidos a mi en tantos sentidos, sobre todo mi campeón, como dijo Emmet era una copia exacta de mi, era como mi pequeño clon. Me tome unos segundos para organizar mis ideas, para contener un poco mi dolor. Tome la última foto, la mire por unos momentos, acaricie la imagen de mi pequeña unos segundos, respire profundamente para asegurarme que mi voz saliera de forma apropiada y de forma que pudieran entender lo que tenía que decir.-

- Ella, mi mariposita.- dije dándole la fotografía a mi madre.- es la más pequeñita. Bella nunca supo nada de ella, hasta la última ecografía, pero aún así la amo… la amamos con toda nuestra alma. El día en el que se enteró me mando un correo, estaba tan feliz, y yo claro que me contagie con su felicidad. Dios como no podría ser feliz, si mi Bella, me iba a reglar el más maravilloso de los presentes y por triplicado, sabía que esa pequeña sería la más pequeñita y consentida de todas mis princesas.

- Es hermosa hijo.- dijo mi madre sin poder resistirse a los encantos de mi mariposita.- no me mal interpretes hijo, todos son hermosos, pero ella, no se, ella parece…

- Un Ángel.- la interrumpí, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- Pues si es eso, exactamente un ángel.- decía mientras una lagrima resbalaba mi mejilla.- Se parece tanto a mi Bella, tiene una rostro pequeñito, esos labios rosaditos, esos hermosos ojos chocolates, sus rizos cobrizos y esa aura de paz.- suspire.-

- Que paso con la bebe Edward?.- pregunto mi madre de nuevo.-

- Marie Alice.- dije en un susurro, me gire a ver a mi hermana mientras de sus ojos escurrían silenciosas lágrimas, me arme de valor, tenia que terminar.- El día que entró Heidi en coma, llame a Bella, para informarle que tardaría todavía un par de días en llegar a Londres, cuando me contestó lloraba desolada, su dolor era tan enorme que me rompía el alma en pedazos, cuando le pregunte con toda mi angustia que si le pasaba algo a ella o a los pequeños, ella me informó que mi mariposita estaba muy enferma, que se había puesto muy mal y tuvieron que trasladarla a terapia intensiva pediátrica.- Mi madre ahogo una exclamación de asombro.- Lo había decidido … no me importaba nada, fui a buscarte.- le dije a mi madre, mirándola a los ojos, sin saber muy bien como continuar, sin comenzar con las acusaciones que no me iban a llevar a ningún lugar.- cuando llegue al pasillo los encontré a ti llorando en los brazos de papá y Jane llorando desconsolada en los brazos de los padres de Heidi, eso fue cuando… cuando…

- Cuando Heidi murió.- completo mi madre.- Jane cuando te vio se lanzó en tus brazo, se aferró a ti y no hubo poder que hiciera que se soltará de ti.

- Si, mi muñequita estaba tan asustada de que me fuera yo también y la dejara sola, que no me dejaba ir a ningún lado. Luego empezó todos los trámites del Velorio.- dije cada vez con un tono de voz más bajo más apagado.-

- Y viniste a mí, me dijiste, me rogaste que tenias que marcharme, y yo use todo lo que tenía para no permitírtelo.- dijo mi madre, ahora llena de culpa.-

- Si, no me lo permitiste.- corroboré lleno de amargura.-

- Que pasó con la niña Edward.- dijo mi padre, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro, supongo que ya sabía lo que se venía, guardamos silencio por unos minutos que parecían eternos.-

- Al día siguiente del entierro, discutí con mamá, deje a Jane con Alice, con todo el dolor que sentía al dejar a mi muñequita en ese momento tan horrible que ella estaba viviendo, y bajo el riesgo de que se sintiera abandonada, pero tenía que estar con ellos, tenía que esta con mi princesa, tenía que estar con mis pequeños, necesitaba… sobre todo necesitaba hacerme cargo de todo lo necesario para que mi mariposita pudiera salir de la crisis y poder hacer algo para mejorar su afección.- tome aire, venia lo peor.- cuando llegue al hospital pregunte por ellos, la recepcionista me informó que Bella, Lizzie y Ed ya estaban de alta y no se encontraban en el hospital, cosa que me pareció muy extraña e inmediatamente supe que no todo estaba bien… Mi Princesa no dejaría el Hospital sin mi Mariposita. Le pregunte a la Recepcionista por Marie su respuesta fue que tenía que hablar con el Doctor que había llevado el caso.- de pronto me calle.-

- Que fue lo que paso Edward?, que tenía mi nieta?.- me apremió mi padre para que siguiera.-

- Me dieron instrucciones para poder llegar al consultorio, el doctor ya estaba esperando por mí, me explico toda la afección de Marie, y me dio una copia de su expediente médico, copia de los informes de los estudios que le hicieron. Marie nació con una afección coronaria, que no fue detectada por el reconocimiento pediátrico el día que nacieron los pequeños, tres días antes tuvo un primer ataque que permitió el diagnóstico de su condición, cuando pregunte si podría verla, con su expresión lo dijo todo, me negaba a creerlo hasta que le sucedieron las palabras. Mi mariposita murió.- dije en un susurro.-

- NO.- mi madre soltó un grito ahogado por sus sollozos.-

- Mi mariposita murió.- dije en un susurro, mientras todos a mi alrededor lloraban con mi dolor.- nunca podré conocerla, nunca podré tenerla en mis brazos, nunca podré decirle cuanto la amo, nunca la veré, nunca estaré con ella.- mi voz se había apagado.-

- Dios, hijo…- mi madre no sabía que decir, sabía que la culpa la estaba ahogando.- Dios hijo… no pudiste conocerla, no pudiste y todo por mi culpa.- mi madre lloraba desconsoladamente.-

- Shhhhh… Esme, Amor calmate, no fue tu culpa.- le repetía una y otra vez mi padre, ofreciéndole consuelo.-

- Si fue su culpa.- solté mi amargura, mi dolor.- Es su culpa… es su culpa y la mía, la mía por no querer enfrentarme a todo de una maldita vez, y hacer lo que tenía que hacer y no lo que se esperaba que hiciera.- mi madre me miró con el dolor que en sus ojos se reflejaba la verdad de mi palabras.-

- Podrás alguna vez perdonarme hijo?- pregunto mi madre con todo el dolor que toda esta información le producía, dolor al saberse tan culpable como me sentía yo mismo. Me levante. Me acerque a ella, cayendo de rodillas a su frente. Me incorporé, bese su frente con todo el amor que puede tener un hijo por su madre, a pesar de sus errores, a pesar de todo.-

- Perdóname mamá, perdóname, pero no puedo…. No puedo perdonarte, como no puedo perdonarme yo… Lo siento.- Comencé a llorar sobre su regazo y ella lloraba conmigo con su cabeza apoyada a la mía. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos todos juntos llorando mi dolor.

- Son las Tres de la mañana.- Dijo Jasper, siempre con su tono comprensivo y conciliador.- Creo que es suficiente por hoy… Edward… tu también.

- No Jasper no puedo, tengo que leer el libro.- le respondí.-

- Que libro?- preguntó Alice.-

- Ally, mi ángel publicó un libro, es la mejor pista que tengo de ella en años.- dije emocionado a pesar de la pena reflejada en mi rostro. Alice sonrió.-

- Eso genial cariño, pero tienes que descansar.- me dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.- Te propongo algo, porque no te vas a descansar, duermes un rato, mañana, vienes para acá, yo me voy a encargar personalmente de Jane para que no te preocupes por ella, voy a encargarme de que te traigan comida y agua; y sobre todo.- dijo, suspiró mirando a mamá y luego giro su vista hacia mi.- sobre todo me voy a ocupar de que nadie, nadie te interrumpa hasta que tu decidas salir del despacho.- dude.-

- Edward hazle caso a Alice, yo la ayuda, estate tranquilo, ve a descansar.- afirmó Rose.-

- No puedo, tengo que terminar antes del domingo.- les dije con vehemencia.- el domingo es el aniversario de la muerte de mi mariposita, necesito terminar con esto antes. Ese día no voy a tener fuerzas para eso.

- Edward, Edward.- me decía mi hermana.- Esta vez será diferente, esta vez podrás apoyarte en nosotros, en todos nosotros.- dijo mirando a su alrededor.- podemos preparar… si quieres algo para honrar la memoria de Marie, te gustaría eso?.- pregunto, lo pensé por un momento. Una ceremonia?, un homenaje a mi mariposita con toda mi familia?... si… si creo que estaría bien. Solo asentí con la cabeza.- Bien, ahora vamos todos a descansar.- Todos se pusieron de pie, me apoye en mi hermana que me abrazo por la cintura, al pasar al lado de mi padre puso su mano en mi hombro en gesto de apoyo.-

- Hijo, no debiste guardarte esto tanto tiempo.- me dijo con reproche y ternura.- Estamos aquí para ayudar, siempre hemos estado, solo que no sabíamos como y porque teníamos que ayudarte.

- Lo se papá, puedes creer que lo, por eso sigo aquí.- sonreí con amargura, esa frase me la repetía mi ángel cada vez que le rogaba que me creyera que de verdad la amaba.

- Descansa hijo, te amo.- me dijo mi madre, limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro.-

- También te amo mamá.- dije al salir, recordé mi libro, me regrese a buscarlo de nuevo.-

- Edward.- dijo mi padre, cuando estaba cerca del escritorio.- Dijiste que tenías… .-mi padre vaciló un momento, inspiro profundamente y continuo.- Hijo, dijiste que tenías el expediente médico de Mary.- Asentí.- Quisiera verlo… sino te importa claro.- Sopese por un instante la idea de entregarle el expediente a mi padre, a la final siempre quise su opinión medica al respecto, al igual que la de mi hermano Emmet, dado que mi padre es un reconocido cardiólogo y mi hermano pediatra, y sabía que mi padre se apoyaría en Emmet al verlo.-

- Claro papá.- rebusque en mi gaveta y saque el expediente, tome el libro, al pasar a su lado le entregue el expediente, y salí en dirección a mi cuarto. Tome un baño, me puse unos boxers y me metí en la cama, nunca había dormido con pijama, solo cuando empecé mi relación con Bella las usaba cuando iba a dormir en la cama que compartía con Heidi, porque si de algo de mi relación con Bella, hice correctamente, fue que luego de tener a Bella en mis brazo, jamás le puse ni un solo dedo encima a mi esposa.

Me metí en la cama, con mi libro, admirando una vez más esa inquietante foto de mi Bella con los ojos verdes, con mis viejas fotos, no resistí y quise revisar si la historia de mi Ángel tenía alguna clase de dedicatoria, lo que jamás espere fue ver que me incluía en su dedicatoria, estaba embargado de una alegría y una esperanza como la que no sentía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. La dedicatoria del libro de mi Bella rezaba:

_A mi Vampiro Lector de Mentes, Te Amo Cielo, Te Amo y Te Amaré siempre a pesar de todo y de todos, nunca dejare de ser tuya, como sé que tu nunca dejarás de ser mío, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las distancias. Gracias por regalarme a mis pequeños._

_A nuestros pequeños Lizzie y Ed, son mi luz, mi motor, mis alegrías, mis esperanzas, mis ganas de seguir. Los Amo peques, Los Amamos._

_En Honor a nuestra pequeña Marie, eres nuestro Ángel de la Guarda, siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones. Te Amamos, te amaremos siempre nuestra pequeña mariposita. _

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, por Dios, como podía amarme todavía… Que mujer tan maravillosa y perfecta, no la merecía, creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude esbozar una autentica sonrisa de alegría. Leí nuevamente la dedicatoria, ame el hecho de que me incluyera en los Amamos que escribió para nuestros hijos, ame el hecho de que usará en apodo que le puse a mi Marie, ame cada palabra. Estaba tan eufórico que leí nuevamente la dedicatoria, y una carcajada salio de mí, cuando releí el apodo que me dio mi Ángel, y un recuerdo regreso de mi memoria…

_Estábamos en casa de mi hermana Alice celebrando el cumpleaños de Valerie, uno de los pequeños de mi hermano Emmet y su esposa Rosalie, Heidi se encontraba de viaje, y aunque mi hermana Alice, su esposo Jasper y mi cuñada Rosalie sabían de mi relación con mi Bella, habían otras personas como Emmet y mi madre quienes nos reprocharían nuestra "inmoral" relación por lo que debíamos, como siempre guardar las apariencias. Estaba de un lado de la sala, desde la cual alcanzaba a ver la cocina, detrás de la barra de la cocina se encontraba mi princesa. Apenas sintió mi mirada posarse en ella giro a verme, y como de costumbre nos quedamos enganchados en la mirada el uno del otro, Bella estaba en la cocina, terminando unos canapés para la fiesta, y en parte un intento de escapar de los comentarios fuera de lugar de mi madre. De pronto bajo la mirada y cuando volvió a verme se mordió el labio de esa forma que ella sabía que me enloquece, su mirada se lleno de lujuriosas promesas y además un hermoso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mandando al carajo todo mi autocontrol._

_Recogí unos cuantos vasos sucios que se encontraban por allí y me ofrecí a llevarlos a la cocina, cuando entre Bella estaba de espalda, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que había entrado en la cocina, teníamos una especie de sentido en el que podíamos sentirnos el uno al otro mal entrar en una habitación, aun estando de espalda o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Me acerque a ella, y le susurre al oído, y se estremeció con mi aliento rozando su cuello._

_- Que estas pensando mi pequeña pervertida.- le dije, y me regalo una sonrisita nerviosa.- _

_- Quien te dice que estoy pensando algo pervertido, en ese caso el pervertido eres tu.- me replico, le di esa mirada y esa sonrisa torcida que sabía que tanto amaba.-_

_- Pues si, yo soy un pervertido siempre que se trata de ti.- le replique.- pero no era precisamente yo el que te veía con ojos lujuriosos, mordiéndome ese sensual labio tuyo que me enloquece y no fui yo quien se sonrojo ante mis propios pensamientos. – me pegue a su espalda tomándola disimuladamente la cintura y me restregué contra ella para que sintiera la erección que me provocaba, ella jadeo de sorpresa.- Así que dime mi pequeña pervertida, que pensabas y que podemos hacer con esto que me provocas. Porque no me vas a negar que era algo muy sexy, caliente y prohibido lo que pasaba por esa cabecita.- dije restregándome nuevamente contra su muy sexy y provocativo trasero._

_- Edward.- dijo en un gemido.- ahora que eres lector de mentes.- dijo en tono de bromas.- mire a mi alrededor y me acerque para morderle el cuello.- ahhhh.- gimió, la mordí de nuevo.- Edward… basta, acaso ahora eres un Vampiro Lector de Mentes.- río bajito.- seguí restregándome en su cuerpo.- Edward no podemos.- me dijo no muy convencida._

_- Deja que yo decida eso cariño.- le dije.- Dime cielo que pensabas, en donde estabas pensando que podríamos hacerlo?._

_- Bien mi lector de mentes, estaba pensando que nunca lo habíamos hecho en tu auto.- Me dijo y casi se me salen los ojos de la cara, mi auto… demonios mi auto es sagrado, la gire para ponerla frente a mi. La mire… más bien la devore con la mirada, y la verdad es que esa falda y esos tacones estaban atentando contra mi cordura. Al diablo mi sagrado auto.-_

_- Te veo en diez minutos en el garaje, allí esta mi auto. – le dije.- voy a darle un ojo a Jane y nos vemos.- antes de que pudiera protestar metí mi bajo su falda para acariciarla sobre sus bragas, y me encontré que no tenía ropa interior… Gemí muy bajito, mientras mis dedos se perdían entre sus pliegues húmedos y expectantes.- Sin ropa interior…. Quieres matarme.- le dije mientras profundizaba un poquito mis caricias, y ella mordía su labio para no gemir.- Sabías que no iba a poder resistirme a ti, a tu depilado y delicioso centro… eres una tramposa.- le dije con falso reproche.-_

_- No solo tu lees mentes mi Vampiro Sexy.- me dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para ahogar un gemido.- Te veo en cinco minutos en tu auto.- Se iba a dar la vuelta y se devolvió para susurrarme en el oído.- tampoco llevo brassier cariño.- y con eso salio de la cocina con esos sensuales movimientos que me enloquecían, dejándome tan excitado en la mitad de la cocina que estaba a punto de explotar sin quitarme aun los pantalones. Me asome a la puerta de la cocina para ver a mi pequeña entretenida en el patio jugando con sus primos, estaba con mi madre, hermana y cuñada…. Estaría bien, así que salí corriendo directamente en dirección al volvo, soñando despierto en como me follaría a mi Bella, en la parte trasera de mi Volvo sin necesidad de quitarle la ropa y con esos sexy zapatos._

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando el recuerdo, sonreí al darme cuenta que necesitaba una nueva ducha pero esta vez de agua fría… regrese de nuevo a la cama y me encontré a mi mismo sonriendo como un tonto… como hace mucho que no lo hacía, encontré un poco de esperanza… así que con todo el amor que sentía, y con todo el cansancio con el que mi dolor castigaba mi cuerpo; me abandone en el sueño, soñando con ella, igual que todas las noches, con un peso menos al haberme desahogado con mi familia, con la esperanza de lo que iba a encontrar en libro, con la certeza de que mi Bella está de alguna forma más cerca de mi, con la seguridad de que me amaba y seguía siendo mía … en esos pensamientos encontré el valor necesario para poder enfrentarme a mi historia. Mañana leería su obra, mañana leería "La Otra", mañana me enteraría de la otra mitad de mi historia. Y así dormí hasta las seis de la mañana, soñando que tenía a mi princesa en mis brazos, diciéndonos miles de Te Amo, diciéndonos miles de veces Te Perdono, diciéndonos miles de veces Te Necesito, diciéndonos miles de veces Soy Tuyo, Soy Tuya. Me desperté con la certeza de que encontraría a mi ángel y a mis pequeños, me ganaría su perdón y estaríamos juntos para siempre. Nunca más mi princesa sería la otra. Iba a darle la inspiración para una nueva historia.

…**.**

**Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad espero que disfruten la historia hasta el final, como he disfrutado yo mientras le doy forma en mi memoria. Gracias por sus Reviews y sus Favorite Alerts, les agradezco, son ustedes quienes me inspiran.**

**Raibow Rain: Me alegra que te guste… y si vamos a sufrir, pero creo que a la final termina valiendo la pena, si logramos juntar a esta familia.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: gracias a tu reviews y otros que recibí vamos a seguir descubriendo esta historia, espero que la actualización te pareciera lo suficientemente rápida, aunque no sé si los otros serán así de rápidos, voy a intentar demorar lo menos posible. **

**DeMorcef: aquí te dejo un nuevo capítulo para que puedas seguir leyéndola.**

**AlLupis: espero que este capítulo te siga pareciendo interesante**

**Supattinsondecullen: Me alegra que la amaras. **

**Martye: coincido contigo.**

**: me alegra que la amaras de verdad. **

**Alexa-Cullen-Pattinson: Me alegra que apreciaras que llamara a Edward y Bella, Robert y Kristen en la novela de Bella, porque la verdad dude un poco, pero me alegra tener buenos resultados al respecto. Y sospecho que si tu pequeña idea del porque de los ojos de Bella salió del recuerdo de Edward, podrías estar en lo cierto o al menos muy cerca.**

**Lizzy90: gracias por tus deseos y espero te siga gustando.**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan: me alegra que te encantara.**

**Wilma Cullen: gracias por tu alert.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Edward encontró el valor de abrir el libro, así que comenzaremos a ver su historia desde el punto de vista de Robert y Kristen … y más recuerdo de Edward… Esperamos aún por la ceremonia homenaje a Marie y la revista "Hola"…. Que saldrá de allí?…**

**Gracias por todo**

**Kisses!**

"**Gandhi said that whatever you do in life will be insignificant. But it's very important that you do it…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado.**

Capítulo 3. Reencontrando mi destino:

Eran las 06:00, y acaba de despertar, a pesar de que solo logre dormir unas dos horas y medias, fue la mejor noche de sueño que he tenido en demasiado tiempo, tengo demasiado tiempo sin dormir correctamente, embargándome en la culpa, el dolor y la certeza de que había perdido el amor de mi ángel… Cuando me fui a dormir hace algunas horas mi mejor somnífero, mi mejor relajante, mi mejor antidepresivo, fue la dedicatoria del libro de mi Bella, lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos últimos seis años es tener la certeza de que el amor de mi ángel no estaba perdido y aunque sabía que ganarme su perdón sería increíblemente difícil, por lo cabezota que es mi princesa y por todo el daño que le hecho, hoy puedo tener la certeza que ganarme su perdón no será imposible.

Con una sonrisa como las que hace tiempo no tenía, salí de la cama para poder cambiarme y dirigirme al cuarto de mi muñequita, si bien necesitaba mis respuestas, no podía dejar abandonada a mi hija, entre en su cuarto intentando no hacer ruido; aun cuando estaba dormida, mal sentirme dentro del cuarto sus lindos e intensos ojitos se fijaron en mi, como dos profundos pozos azules.

- Hola papito.- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, rascándose los ojos y con la voz pastosa por el sueño.-

- Hola muñequita.- me acerque a sentarme en la cama y le di un beso en la frente.- tu Abu me dijo que ayer tenías una pesadilla, como te encuentras?.- le pregunte preocupado por ella, a la final hoy era el aniversario de Heidi, y aunque a mi no me importaba no dejaba de ser la madre de mi muñeca… muy a mi pesar.-

- Ya estoy bien papito, fue el mismo sueño de siempre… no tienes que preocuparte.- como no preocuparme si el mismo sueño de siempre era rememorar el accidente con su madre, solo que esta vez quien iba al volante del vehículo era yo y no Heidi, pero para no añadirle más presión a mi pequeña lo deje pasar, pero me prometí a mi mismo hacer nuevamente una cita con el psicólogo que atendió a Jane hace unos años para consultar el tema de las pesadillas nuevamente.-

- Y cómo te encuentras hoy pequeña?.- le pregunte.-

- Bien papito, a pesar de que hoy es un día triste para mi, tengo una razón para sonreír.- OK… eso si que es extraño.-

- Y que razón es esa muñequita?. - le dije tocándole la punta de la nariz en un gesto de cariño y complicidad.-

- Papito es que no te has visto en el espejo hoy?.- preguntó ella con simpleza y naturalidad.-

- No.- Le conteste intrigado, ella al ver mi cara de confusión comenzó a reír, y no pude evitar reír con ella.- Acaso tu padre tiene la cara sucia, y estas burlándote de él.- le decía mientras ella reía a carcajadas y yo le hacía cosquillas.-

- Ya papito, para… para.- me decía entre risas.- no es eso.- deje de hacerle cosquillas.-

- Entonces que es lo que lo tengo?.- le pregunte ahora con auténtica curiosidad.-

- No sé que fue lo que te paso papito, pero hoy estás sonriendo.- suspiro.- creo que nunca te he visto sonreír.-

- Claro que me has visto sonreír Jane, no seas exagerada.- le replique.-

- Si papito, pero nunca te había visto sonreír así… de verdad, como hoy. – Se quedo en silencio un segundo, al igual que yo mientras procesaba lo que mi hija me decía, pensaba en que no solo yo estaba ahogado en mi dolor sino que con él arrastraba a toda mi familia.- Pero sabes una cosa?.- dijo para llamar nuevamente mi atención, me encogí de hombros haciéndola continuar con su declaración.- Me gusta.

- Sabes una cosa?.- le dije por mi parte, se encogió de hombros, repitiendo mi gesto.- a mi también.- Ella río.- Sabes Hija… Te Amo, Te Amo muchísimo.- en ese momento me di cuenta que en algún momento debía hablar con mi hija y contarle sobre sus hermanitos, tendría que hacerlo está noche o mañana temprano, si quería que mi muñequita me acompañara en la ceremonia en honor a mi mariposita.-

- Yo también te amo mucho papito.- me respondió como pudo en medio de un bostezo.-

- Muñequita mejor duerme otro rato, es sábado, es temprano y hoy te espera un montón de cosas.- antes de salir del cuarto agregue.- Jane…- Ella se giro a verme.- Hoy papito tiene que hacer unas cosas muy muy importantes, Tía Alice y Tía Rose se harán cargo de ti, de acuerdo.- ella me miro un poco confundida pero asintió, yo salí rumbo a mi habitación a recoger mi libro y poder encerrarme a gusto en mi estudio.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi estudio me encontré a mi hermana que venía saliendo del mismo y mi madre recostada en la pared al final del pasillo.

- Ya todo esta listo.- me dijo Alice, al pasar a mi lado, posando cariñosamente su mano en mi mejilla.-

- Gracias.- respondí en un susurro apenas audible, regalándole una tímida sonrisa, y besándola en la frente.-

- Edward.- Llamo mi madre, gire mi cuerpo ligeramente para verla.- No tienes que hacer esto hijo.- respiré profundo intentando no alterarme.-

- Si tiene que hacerlo mamá, déjalo en paz.- le respondió mi hermana dirigiéndose a ella, y tomándola del brazo para sacarla de allí.- Vamos a preparar las cosas, para que Jane pueda ir al homenaje de su madre, y luego vamos a llevar a los niños al parque o al club.

- Mary Alice Cullen, hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Heidi, como puedes ser tan frívola e insensible.- le replico mi madre, lo que provocó que Alice pusiera sus ojos en blanco y soltara un bufido de frustración, gestos que yo mismo repetí.-

- Frívola o no, no vas a estar molestando a Edward hoy, se lo prometimos, así que vamos.- le respondió Alice, empujándola ahora si por el pasillo, se giro a verme casi al llegar al final, me guiño un ojo, y me dijo moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno… "no va molestarte", hice un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole mi agradecimiento.

Al entrar a mi estudio, encontré en la mesita del café junto al sofá una jarra térmica, con café, varias botellas de agua, fruta, chocolate y galletas saladas que de seguro mi hermana dejó allí; además de una cajetilla de cigarros con una nota sobre ella, tome la nota, por supuesto que era de mi hermana y la leí: "Aunque es un hábito horrible y siempre estoy peleándote para que lo dejes, creo que los vas a necesitar hoy más nunca… Te Ama … Tu Duende", negué con la cabeza por su nota, es cierto que fumar es un hábito horrible, y siempre estuve en contra de él, la verdad es que como muchas cosas en mi vida cambiaron en los últimos seis años, y precisamente fue hace cinco años, cuando regrese de Londres que comencé a fumar, y Alice tenía nuevamente la razón… Hoy seguramente el café y la nicotina serían mis mejores aliados, para mantener a raya el dolor, y poder conocer la mitad de mi historia e intentar encontrar entre las líneas de sus recuerdos y entre los míos las pistas que necesitaba para encontrarlos y ganarme su perdón. Me serví la primera taza de café y prendí mi primer cigarro… La hora de la verdad había llegado; me senté en el suelo, recostado del sofá de dos plazas, el mismo lugar en el que estaba sentado ayer cuando converse con mi familia, tome de nuevo el libro pasando una vez más mis dedos por ese nefasto título, "La Otra"…. Como lo odiaba… maldición, tras inspirar lentamente, pase un rato contemplando la foto de mi Bella, su hermosa piel, esa sonrisa deslumbrante, su cabello castaño, hermoso y reluciente… y esos desconcertantes ojos verdes… aún no lograba entenderlo… Dios… Cariño, porque escondes esos hermosos ojos chocolate con los que sueño dormido y despierto, eso ojos cálidos que con solo una mirada me conquistan y me enloquecen, esos ojos iguales a los de nuestra mariposita…. Le preguntaba como si ella pudiera responderme… Pero aquí me encontraba yo con su libro abierto una vez más, para poder darme valor de continuar leí otra vez su dedicatoria, y nuevamente me encontré sonriendo… Ahora si había llegado la hora de mi verdad… Pase la página de la dedicatoria, encontrándome en la siguiente hoja una información que sería valiosa para encontrar a mi princesa y a mis pequeños:

"La Otra" 

Por: I. Marie Swan

Publicado en Cooperación: 

Twilight Publicaciones y 

Fundación Marie Alice Swan

Fundación Marie Alice Swan?... Fundación Marie Alice Swan?... Mi princesa creo una fundación en honor de mi mariposita, pero con que finalidad?… Una nueva sonrisa se reflejo en mi rostro… Era una pista, mi primera pista, una pista real en la que podía investigar más tarde, me levante del suelo, dándole la última calada a mi cigarro, al levantarme lo apague, deje el libro apoyado sobre el sofá y me dirigí a mi escritorio a buscar una libreta y un bolígrafo, regrese al sofá, sentándome en el esta vez, en lugar de sentarme en el suelo, tome nuevamente el libro, me puse cómodo y antes de empezar escribí en la libreta mi primera pista verdadera: "Fundación Marie Alice Swan"… me dolía tanto que el apellido de mis peques fuera Swan y no Cullen Swan, que es el que le corresponde… a pesar de la alegría por empezar a ver una luz al final del túnel no podía dejar de entristecerme porque mis hijos no tuvieran mi apellido… puede que sea machista, puede que sea tonto, puede que sea porque soy increíblemente posesivo, pero me dolía, era como si por no llevar mi apellido no podía reclamarlos ante el mundo como míos… a ninguno de ellos… Diablos, estaba tan confundido, por un lado me moría por empezar a leer, pero la curiosidad y sobre todo la necesidad de información sobre la fundación me desesperaban… Después de pensarlo un rato, y sabiendo que podía confiar perfectamente en él, saque mi Black Berry del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo encendí, aun cuando me había prometido a mi mismo dejarlo apagado para evitar las molestias… Ignoré todas las alertas de mensajes, textos, correos y otros que empezó a emitir el teléfono, y le escribí un mensaje a la persona que sabía me iba a ayudar en este momento… mi cuñado Jasper:

**Jazz… Cómo estás?, comencé a leer el libro de Bella, y encontré un dato que me gustaría revisar, pero no quiero dejar de leer el libro, será que me puedes ayudar con eso… **

Espere unos segundos por su respuesta…

**Claro Edward, dime, que necesitas que averigüe…**

Le respondí enseguida…

**El libro de Bella fue editado en cooperación, entre una editorial llamada Twilight Publicaciones… y una fundación… la Fundación Marie Alice Swan…**

La respuesta de Jasper no se hizo esperar…

**Eso es magnifico Edward… me voy a poner a revisar esos datos ahora mismo… cuando sepa algo relevante te aviso…**

Le respondí a mi cuñado, agradeciéndole su ayuda, coloque el teléfono en silencio, para poder estar pendiente de la información que me podía ofrecer Jasper, pero sin ser interrumpido y decidí saltar las siguientes hojas, en las que había criticas sobre la historia y comentarios… esas las leería después para poder seguir alimentando el orgullo que sentía por mi princesa. Pero ahora lo verdaderamente importante era nuestra historia…

Capítulo 1:

Reencontrando mi destino

Me encontraba en el Aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, esperando por mi vuelo con destino al Aeropuerto Internacional O´Hare de la ciudad de Chicago… Allí me esperaba una nueva vida … o pensándolo bien… Allí en la ciudad de Chicago me esperaban mi vieja vida, y también mi destino, aunque esto último no tenía porque saberlo aún. Amaba la ciudad de Londres, amaba su calles, su estilo de vida, esa aire de ciudad cosmopolita, multifacética y multicultural… Amaba sus monumentos, sus parques, sus café, la vibra impresa en cada pequeño espacio de la ciudad… Amaba las casas, las casetas telefónicas, la gente, los monumentos, los conciertos al aire libre, su personalidad, el frío… lo Amaba todo de Londres, pero era hora de volver… Tenía cinco años fuera de Chicago, y aunque no podía considerar que Chicago fuera mi hogar, en ella se encontraba mi familia y mis amigos… y con familia no me refiero a un papá y una mamá y hermanos; sino que me refiero a mis tíos y primas que fueron quienes me acogieron cuando mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía trece años… Puedo decir que una parte de mi los extraña, pero la verdad es que mis padres siempre fueron un poco especiales, así que yo terminaba ejerciendo más veces el papel de papá y mamá que el de hija, por lo que la relación de dependencia de nuestra familia era de ellos hacia mi, por lo que era una mujer independiente y segura, capaz de valerse por si misma; sin embargo esa independencia y esa seguridad me abandonaron cuando me entregue en cuerpo y alma a él… Él era mi amor, era mi universo, era mi vida… Él era mi hogar… 

Nunca pude considerar ningún espacio físico como mi hogar, mi hogar nunca fue Forks, un pueblito Washington donde nací y pase los primeros años de mi vida, mi hogar nunca fue Phoenix, Arizona, donde viví desde que salí de Forks hasta la muerte de mis padres, y lugar que provoco mi sobrenombre ya que mis amigos me llamaban así "Arizona"… Todos menos él… para él… aunque eso fue mucho después yo era su Princesa, su Ángel…

Sonreí ante ese recuerdo… lo había olvidado, mi Duende, Rosalie, Jasper, y las primas de mi princesa: Tanya, Irina, Kate… sus respectivos novios-esposos: Félix, Laurant y Garret, y muchos de nuestros compañeros y amigos de la preparatoria solían decirle a mi Ángel, Arizona. Los únicos que no lo hacían eran mis padres, sus tíos Carmen y Eleazar, mi hermano Emmet, aunque nunca entendí sus razones, el imbécil de Mike que solía decirle hermosura, lo cual me calentaba la sangre y me ponía de muy mal humor, aún cuando yo solo me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella cuando regreso de Londres y no cuando éramos los mejores amigos en la preparatoria. Tampoco Heidi, la llamaba por su sobre nombre, siempre le dijo Isabella… ni siquiera Bella, como todos los demás cuando no la llamaban Arizona; nunca entendí porque Heidi la odiaba tanto, y no es que por lógica se pudiera pensar que el odio de Heidi por Isabella, derivara del hecho de que Bella era mi Amante… mi amante no… mi mujer… mi verdadera y única mujer, porque nunca sentí a Heidi como tal, aún siendo mi esposa, sino que el odio irracional de Heidi por mi Ángel venía desde la preparatoria, y nunca supe el porque. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso que decía mi princesa era completamente cierto, tampoco yo la había llamado Arizona nunca, ni siquiera en la prepa, cuando se supone que éramos únicamente "mejores amigos"… en esa época yo le decía… me helé por un segundo… le decía mariposita… no mi mariposita, con ese tono posesivo con el que nombro a mi pequeña Marie… pero le decía Mariposita… como lo había olvidado… Tomé la foto de Marie, que aún seguía en la mesa, donde mi familia las había dejado luego de la presentación de ayer, y entendí como la bautice con ese apodo de forma tan natural cuando vi la foto por primera vez… Marie era increíblemente parecida a mi Bella… si Ed era mi pequeño clon; de no ser por su cabello cobrizo, Marie sería el perfecto clon de mi princesa, ese enorme parecido… debió ser lo que trajera de mi memoria ese apodo para mi pequeñita…. Aun de forma inconsciente. Con mi gatita era fácil de entender la selección del apodo, bastaba solo con fijar la vista en su mirada, esos preciosos, profundos e intensos ojos verdes… Pero con Marie, la respuesta no era tan sencilla, aun cuando había surgido con toda naturalidad… aún en las cosas más sencillas, el libro de mi Ángel me iba regalando respuestas… Era hora de dejar de divagar y concentrarme en el diario de mi princesa… porque a la final, sentía que más que una obra, que más que un best seller, que más que una novela con un título horrible que no quería recordar, estaba leyendo el diario de mi princesa. Encendí un nuevo cigarro y seguí mi lectura…

… Phoenix, Arizona, donde viví desde que salí de Forks hasta la muerte de mis padres, y lugar que provoco mi sobrenombre ya que mis amigos me llamaban así "Arizona"… Todos menos él… para él… aunque eso fue mucho después yo era su Princesa, su Ángel… mi hogar nunca fue Chicago, donde pase mi adolescencia, donde conocí a algunos de mis más queridos amigos, donde compartí años maravillosos con mis tíos, que fueron unos segundos padres, con mis primas que fueron mis hermanas, en Chicago encontré sorpresas inesperadas, en Chicago conocí a mis más despiadados enemigos, en Chicago lo conocí a él… mi mejor amigo. Londres con todo lo que amaba esa ciudad, allí me mude cuando termine la preparatoria, y fue en Londres donde hice mi carrera Universitaria en Literatura Inglesa, sin embargo no fue tampoco mi hogar, aunque alguna vez pensé que lo era, y pueden realmente creer que amo Londres… pero no… Londres tampoco era mi hogar… Unas semanas después que regrese a Chicago me di cuenta que mi hogar era y es él… solo siento que llego a mi hogar cuando estoy entre sus brazos… él …sus abrazos… sus besos… sus caricias… su presencia… su mirada… sus te amo… ese es mi verdadero y único hogar. Tuve que regresar a Chicago para poder darme cuenta que mi hogar eran los brazos de mi mejor amigo. 

Una batalla de dolor y felicidad se libraban dentro de mi al darme cuenta de que mi princesa me consideraba su hogar, no una casa, no su familia, no una ciudad… su hogar era yo… y puedo entender ahora el sentimiento de paz y felicidad absoluta que me producía estar entre sus brazos… Ahora entendí que mi hogar era ella… Es por eso que no encuentro mi lugar en esta casa, en esta ciudad, ni siquiera en este mundo, porque mi hogar, mi lugar es al lado de mi princesa, entre sus brazos… Ahora entiendo porque este sentimiento de estar desterrado del mundo, sin paz, sin felicidad… la razón es simple… estoy lejos de mi hogar. Mientras seguía reflexionando, pensé un poco en la familia de mi ángel, Kate e Irina están realmente cansadas de mis constantes interrogatorios sobre Bella, ellas siempre han afirmado no saber nada sobre ella, y por la tristeza que refleja su mirada ante mis preguntas le creo… Pero pensándolo bien, era a Tanya, a quien mi princesa era más apegada, era Tanya la única de sus primas que sabía lo nuestro, y ahora que lo pienso Tanya se mudo hace cuatro años de Chicago con paradero desconocido, debería renovar mis preguntas, y la próxima vez que encontrara "casualmente" a Kate y a Irina, debería preguntarles por Tanya en vez de por mi princesa… Le dí un sorbo a la botella de agua recién abierta y seguí leyendo…

Ya mi vuelo estaba por salir, así que me despedí de mi amigo Taylor, el había sido mi apoyo y mi puerto seguro cuando deje Chicago, fue la primera persona a la que conocí en Londres sobre la que sentí la confianza plena de poder apoyarme, era como un sol que con su sonrisa alumbraba mis días y despejaba mis tristezas al sentirme lejos de mi familia, de mis amigos, de mi mejor amigo. Fue Taylor quien me enseño amar a Londres, fue Taylor quien me ayudo a soportar la distancia, la melancolía y la nostalgia. Siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme sonreír; y me ayudo a descubrir la felicidad y paz que te proporcionan disfrutar de las cosas más simples y más sencillas, aquellas que por más pequeñitas que sean te roban una sonrisa.

WTF!... quien demonios era este tipo… sinceramente podría llegar a cabrearme… No dudo del amor de mi princesa… nunca lo hice, ni siquiera estando separado de ella todos estos años. Pero el saber que existía un tipo que podía regalarle todas esas sensaciones y que no era yo…. Me mataba sinceramente de los celos… Pero supongo que es hora de continuar, y de calmarme, porque si me pongo así con la mención de este "Taylor"… no quiero ni imaginar que será de mi cuando nombre al imbécil de Riley o como quiera que lo llame ella en su relato… Respiré profundamente y contínue….

Así que era la hora del _hasta luego…_

La hora del hasta luego… la hora del hasta luego?... será posible que mi princesa se reencontrará con este "Taylor" cuando se fue de Chicago… uhmmmm…. Piensa Edward… por más que pensaba no me venía a la mente ningún nombre… nadie que ella hubiese nombrado de forma especial mientras estuvimos juntos…. Pero la verdad es que cuando estábamos juntos teníamos tan poco tiempo que lo usábamos para amarnos, para hablar de nosotros, para hablar del presente… nunca hablábamos demasiado del pasado… jamás de se mencionaba nada del futuro, más allá del futuro inmediato como "mañana" o el "próximo fin de semana"… eran esas nuestras únicas menciones de futuro… Que imbécil fui… Deje de divagar… tome de nuevo la libreta y la siguiente anotación fue: "Taylor" amigo de Londres?... Iba a buscar entre los pocos papeles que quedaron en el departamento y en la correspondencia recibida en los días siguientes a que lo dejo, a ver si descubría el verdadero nombre de Taylor…. Si eran tan amigos… seguramente lo buscó cuando huyó de mí. También debería regresar al departamento, aunque siempre que lo hacía era increíblemente doloroso para mi… nunca pude hacer nada con el departamento, no lo vendí, no lo alquilé… simplemente lo conservaba, era como el Reino que contenía mis recuerdos, al mantener una relación clandestina, el 80% de nuestro tiempo juntos, ocurría dentro de las paredes de ese departamento, y fue allí donde una y ciento de veces Bella fue mía, donde amé cada centímetro de su piel, donde una y ciento de veces fue mi mujer… aunque la primera vez…. Su primera vez, fue en esta casa, en la misma cama en la que duermo todas las noches. Supongo que ese recuerdo fue el que hizo que regresará a vivir aquí con Jane, tras la muerte de Heidi. Porque en esa cama se encuentra uno de mis mas hermosos recuerdos, ese en el que mi princesa fue mía por primera vez, en el que se entrego a mi, que para mi sorpresa y alegría fue su primera vez, porque fui yo el primero, fui yo el primero en sumergirme en los secretos de su cuerpo, fui yo el primero en hacerla mujer, en convertirla en mi mujer, fui el primero en revelarle las delicias de su cuerpo, el primero en cubrir de caricias y besos su piel. Y me sentía increíblemente orgulloso de ello, hacía que mi sentido de posesión sobre ella se incrementará de alguna manera… Porque aunque yo había estado con otras mujeres, y prueba de ello era el hecho de que Heidi ya estaba embarazada de Jane cuando mi princesa regreso de Londres, la verdad es que esa fue también una especie de "primera vez" para mi, porque nunca con ninguna otra, me había entregado de esa forma tan sincera, nunca me había entregado en cuerpo y alma, nunca le había entregado mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser, a ninguna de las visitas temporales que pasaron por mi cama, mucho menos a Heidi… Mi ser y mi corazón, se los entregue a mi princesa, ese día en el Aeropuerto cuando fui a recogerla al regresar de Londres, cuando le bese la mejilla y sentí esa especial corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo y cuando su exquisito olor a fresas me golpeo de manera abrumadora cuando la abrace dándole la bienvenida… mi cuerpo y mi alma, se los entregue para siempre, ese día en mi cama. Porque entiendo que estamos destinados, que fuimos creados para complementarnos, para amarnos y para estar juntos… porque al final de todo yo soy su hogar, como ella es el mío… Sucumbí un minuto ante la tentación de refugiarme en el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez juntos, pero debía seguir con mi trabajo… lo dejaría para cuando lo leyera de las palabras de mi Bella…

Respire profundo varias veces… no me gustan las despedidas, sean cortas, sean largas… la verdad las odio, y no se cuando podré volver a ver a mis amigos, no se cuando podré regresar a esta ciudad que tanto amo y que tanto me cautiva… pero la emoción de ver a los míos, de verlo especialmente al él, me sobrepaso de momento, e hizo que repentinamente me pusiera ansiosa, por tomar ese avión y volver…

- Bien Kris… llegó la hora de la despedida.- me dijo Taylor.

- Sip, lástima que Alexander no pudo venir.- le dije haciendo un puchero. Taylor me jaló el labio.-

- No hagas eso, pareces una niña consentida.- Me Regaño.- 

- Es que lo soy.- le replique entre risas.- 

- Es cierto, pero no estés triste cariño, Alex se despidió de ti esta mañana.- me recordó.-

- Tienes razón, espero verte pronto Tay.- le dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba, me devolvió el abrazo con cariño, y beso mi frente, como siempre lo hacía, como si fuera ese hermano que nunca tuve.-

- Igual yo, no nos olvides.- Me pidió.-

- Nunca cariño.- le respondí.- Cuida de Alexander.- Le pedí cuando ya me estaba dando la vuelta para dirigirme al área de tráfico internacional y poder abordar mi avión de regreso a casa.

- Lo cuido con mi vida, y lo sabes… Cuídate Kristen. - me grito, me giré a verlo sacándole la lengua, me guiño un ojo, despidiéndose con la mano y proseguí mi camino. 

Muchas veces en mis conversaciones con Ashley, Anna o con Nicky por teléfono o correo electrónico, siempre me decían que tenía que enamorarme, y muchas veces insinuaron que Taylor o Alexander eran los candidatos perfectos para mi… si ellas supieran….

Que demonios… Esas tres están locas… que candidatos perfectos ni que ocho cuartos, están locas… Cálmate Edward… ese comentario es de antes que regresará, eso fue antes que se enamorarán… Además tú estabas casado, como querías que alguien te considerara el candidato perfecto para tu ángel. Pero pensándolo bien… Ashley, Anna y Nicky … Deben ser Alice, Tanya y Rosalie… eso quiere decir que ellas saben quienes son "Taylor" y "Alexander"… por segunda vez ese día tome mi teléfono, tras verificar que no tenía ningún mensaje proveniente de Jasper, me dedique a enviarle un mensaje a mi hermana… una llamada sería más rápida, pero contando con las ceremonias en homenaje a Heidi que se llevarían a cabo hoy no creo que sería lo más prudente… Al recordar las ceremonias en honor a Heidi, me hizo reír de alguna forma… y es que me imaginó lo que van a empezar a decir la gente, sobre que el abnegado viudo no se encuentra presente, solté una carcajada, ante la cara de indignación que tendría mi madre y su mortificación sobre los numerosos comentarios…. Dejando la mortificación de Esme de lado, me dedique a lo que de verdad era importante para mí…

**Ally… sabes cuales eran los nombres de los dos amigos que tenía Bella en Londres. Esos sobre los que ustedes la alentaban a comenzar un romance!**

Pregunte, sin evitar el reproche…

**Como sabes eso…**

Me respondió de inmediato…

**Ally… concéntrate… como lo voy a saber… El Libro Alice… El Libro…**

Su respuesta no tardo, aunque no era lo que esperaba…

**Ahhhh…. Cierto… cierto… Pero Arizona escribió eso… escribió sobre mí…?**

Preguntó emocionada…

**Alice… por favor… no me quites más tiempo… Lo sabes o no ….**

Espere su respuesta golpeando con el bolígrafo sobre la libreta, la respuesta no se hizo esperar…

**Sip… claro que lo sé, que clase de mejor amiga crees que soy… **(una que no hizo lo suficiente, al igual que yo… pensé) **… Se llaman… Jacob… Jacob Black, y el otro es Paul… no recuerdo el apellido….**

Respondí…

**Gracías Ally.**

Mientras agregaba el nombre de Jacob Black a mis anotaciones y el nombre de Paul "no recuerdo el apellido", me llegó un nuevo mensaje…

**Simmons… Paul Simmons.**

Le agradecí a mi hermana, agregue la nota y seguí…

Mientras me encontraba recostada en la silla del avión iba pensando en las cosas que dejaba en mi amada Londres… sin embargo, cada minuto que pasaba me emocionaba más y más por regresar a Chicago, esa ciudad era maravillosa, me encantaba su ambiente, y su arquitectura… pero lo más importante es que se encontraban las personas que quería… Me emocionaba montones estar con mi familia, con mi querida hermana Anna, estaba increíblemente emocionada por ver a mis amigos Cristian, Ashley, Nicky y Jackson… pero sobre todo me moría de ganas por ver a mi mejor amigo… a Robert, lo había extrañado tanto… más que a los demás, no habíamos tenido mucho contacto, y la verdad era mi culpa, cuando Ashley me contó que se había casado con Emely, sentí un dolor inexplicable… uno que no podía entender, porque no solo era hecho de que mi mejor amigo, se había casado con la mujer que más me odiaba en el mundo, sino porque sentía que de alguna manera, y no estaba segura en cual, había perdido una parte de Robert, que solo me pertenecía a mi.

El día que Ashley me lo contó me quede completamente en blanco, más aún al saber que Rob, se casó y no me dijo nada … No se supone que era su mejor amiga, habíamos estado conversando continuamente, y nunca me dijo nada, habíamos conversado hace unos días por el chat… y no me dijo nada… Aún cuando no podía identificar el motivo de mi dolor, fui capaz de identificar otro sentimiento ante esa noticia… de alguna forma me sentí traicionada; después de eso mi relación con Rob no fue nunca más la misma, cada vez hablábamos menos, y siempre evitábamos hablar de Emely, pero cada vez los correos, las llamadas eran más lejanas entre sí… más extrañas… parecíamos un par de desconocidos. De alguna manera en el fondo de mi corazón siempre le reprochaba el haberse casado con esa arpía sin corazón… además de que yo conocía su secreto, yo sabía porque me odiaba, eso no ayudaba a que entendiera las razones de Rob, para casarse con esa mujer. Además que sé que ella nunca va amarlo, ella no puede amarlo, lo único que va a conseguir es hacerlo infeliz… 

De pronto casarse con él, era una de las formas de Emely, de vengarse de mi, de hacerme sufrir… pero además del dolor que me producía el hecho de que Emely y Robert estuvieses casados… me dolía el hecho de que nunca me lo dijo de frente… nunca me confío que se había casado, solo tiempo después el me dijo el porque… Aunque el no sabía toda la verdad de porque Emely se había casado con él… Yo si la sabía y nunca se lo dije. Pero igual esa espina nunca me la he podido quitar… Por que?... por que Robert nunca me dijo que se iba a casar?...

Porque en mi corazón tenía la certeza de que te estaba traicionando mi ángel… le respondí como si pudiera escucharme…

A ese dolor de saber a mi mejor amigo, casado con la peor mujer que se pudo encontrar, tenía que agregar la guinda del dolor que me producía saber que iba a ser papá, el que era tan maravilloso, seguro sería un excelente padre… Sin embargo me impresionó la certeza de que mi dolor ante la noticia de su bebe, era porque de alguna forma me dolía que sus hijo no fuera mío, que no fuera nuestro hijo… Que estupideces piensas Kristen… Me reprendí a mi misma. Que hago pensando en tener hijos con mi mejor amigo…. Sin embargo no podía evitar que ese pensamiento llenaba de calor y alegría mi alma… Suspire tratando de alejar a Robert unos minutos de mi mente…. Jajajaja…. Como si eso fuera posible… me burle de mi misma.

Estaba impaciente por llegar, seguro la duende estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por mi… estoy segura que iba a bombardearme con un montón de cosas, estaba feliz por verla, pero en el fondo mi corazón anhelaba ver a Robert en el aeropuerto esperando por mi… 

Y tu anhelo se cumplió cielo…

_Estaba solo en casa, solo para variar, Heidi había salido de viaje el fin de semana para "relajarse" con su mejor amiga… Me encerré en mi estudio, y busque un sobre que mantenía escondido en la banqueta del piano, en él se encontraban cartas y fotos mías con mi mejor amiga… Dios como la extrañaba, la extrañaba muchísimo, la extrañaba cada día desde que se había marchado a Londres, la extrañaba más desde que me había "casado" con Heidi. Me sentía culpable porque no me tuve el valor de decírselo… pero la verdad era que me sentía terriblemente avergonzado por las razones que me llevaron a ese matrimonio, y me aterraba decírselo, sé que mi amiga sería incapaz de juzgarme, es más… estoy seguro que me apoyaría, pero no puedo evitar… Me duele, tener que decirle que me había casado porque de alguna forma siento que la había traicionado._

_No conforme con casarme y no decirle, me caso con una mujer que la odia, de una forma absoluta e irracional, y que no me permite siquiera nombrarla sin armar un escándalo de enormes proporciones… La verdad es que la situación es un poco extraña, no importa que le coquetee a otras mujeres, eso a Heidi parece no afectarle, incluso una vez llegó a mi oficina, y mi secretaria intentaba seducirme, justo cuando mi "esposa" entró en la oficina mi secretaria se lanzó a besarme, pero a Heidi, simplemente no le importo, pero si me atrevo simplemente a nombrar a Bella… esa es otra historia, grita, rompe cosas, amenaza con quitarme el renombre que como arquitecto gane en parte por casarme con ella y asociarme con su padre, me amenaza con alejarme de mi hijo… una absoluta locura que no entiendo… estoy seguro que Heidi me concedería tener una y mil amantes, siempre que no sea Bella… Que estupidez pensar en eso… Bella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, no creo que quiera ser mi amante, así yo lo quisiera… lo más desconcertante de todo… es que si quiero, nunca tendría una amante, a pesar de que no ame a Heidi, no creo que le llegará a ser infiel… Con la única persona con la que tengo la certeza que pudiera serle infiel a Heidi sería con ella… con Bella… con mi Bella…. Woohhh… que demonios fue eso… como que mi Bella…?... creo que empecé a enloquecer… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono…_

_- Habla Edward.- respondí._

_- Ed… ella regresa… por fin regresa.- gritaba mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono_

_- Espera Duende vas a dejarme sordo.- le pedí.- quien regresa… de que hablas.-_

_- De Arizona tonto… de quien crees que hablo.- me dijo, e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ante la perspectiva de su regreso.- Regresa… Bella vuelve a casa.- me dijo mi hermanita._

_- Que buena noticia Alice. La verdad me alegra, lo cierto es que la extraño mucho.- me sinceré con ella.-_

_- Lo sé… así que sé que el favor que te voy a pedir lo vas a hacer encantado.- OH OH … favores… Alice… eso no suena bien.-_

_- Que favor Alice?.- le pregunte con un tono que daba a entender que no me iba a prestar para sus locuras, menos ahora que estaba peor y más loca que nunca, preparando con Rose el bautizo de Valerie, que sería este fin de semana._

_- No te preocupes Ed, no es nada malo… Necesito que busques a Arizona en el Aeropuerto, yo le dije que iría yo, pero ahora no puedo, y su vuelo esta casi llegando.- Buscar a Bella al aeropuerto?... me sentí indescriptiblemente feliz, sin todavía contestarle a mi hermana ya había regresado el sobre a su escondite y ya salía por la puerta del estudio con la llaves del carro en mano y el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja con la otra.- Ed… entonces vas o no.- me pregunto Alice.-_

_- Voy saliendo Alice.- fue mi respuesta.- _

_- Perfecto, necesito que la lleves a cenar, aprovecha para que se pongan al día.- me dijo mi hermana, y me toco tragar el nudo que se formo en mi garganta, al pensar en que tenía que hablar con Bella sobre Heidi.- y luego la dejas en su hotel._

_- Hotel, que hotel?... Alice estas loca, porque no simplemente la dejo en casa de sus tíos..- le pregunte a Alice.- _

_- En primer lugar, porque nadie puede saber que Bella esta aquí, queremos darle la sorpresa a Rose, el día del Bautizo de Valerie, que es el fin de semana… así que no lo arruines… y en segundo lugar, Arizona, es una mujer joven, independiente, profesional y SOLTERA…. Que quiere su propio espacio, así que decidió quedarse en un hotel hasta conseguir un lugar para ella.- ciertamente el dinero no era problema para ella, puesto que sus papas le dejaron una fortuna incalculable al morir, fortuna que su tío y ella, se encargaron de multiplicar en estos años.-_

_- De acuerdo Alice, no voy a echarlo a perder.- sin embargo no podía negar el dolor que me producía esa descripción de mi Bella… "joven, independiente, profesional y soltera"… solo faltaba agregarle otra verdad… Bella era joven, independiente, profesional, soltera e increíblemente hermosa… pensando en todo eso y todas sus implicaciones, ya me encontraba en el aeropuerto, esperando por mi amiga, cuando la vi salir, se encaminó hacia mi con una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, le sonreí de vuelta, haciendo a su vez una corrección mental… Bella era joven, independiente, profesional, soltera, increíblemente hermosa y muy muy sexy… demasiado sexy y hermosa para su propio bien… y el mío._

_- Edward.- Grito arrojándose a mis brazos y regalándome un cálido abrazo.- Cuanto te extrañe.-_

_- Igual yo cariño.- le dije al tiempo que apretaba el abrazo, y un delicioso aroma a fresas me impacto, ese era su olor, Dios cuanto lo extrañaba, me provoco quedarme allí oliéndola, impregnándome de su aroma por mucho tiempo. Me separe de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, e inmediatamente sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo, una corriente increíblemente agradable, reconfortante, se que ella lo sintió porque también se estremeció.- Bienvenida a casa.- le dije, me incline nuevamente para darle un beso, pero este fue en la comisura de sus deliciosos labios, que ahora me di cuenta moría por probar, mi pensamiento me desconcertó por completo, y tuve la certeza de que por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos similares por el brillo de sus ojos, ese hermoso sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas… y luego hizo ese gesto, ese gesto de morderse el labio… ese pequeño gesto que a partir de ese momento sería mi perdición y mi locura, un gesto muy de ella, siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba nerviosa… pero ahora me parecía extremadamente sensual. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de aclarar mi ideas antes de cometer una locura, y la tome de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, con la otra mano tomé su maleta, y nos dirigí hacia mi carro.- Bienvenida a casa Bells. Ahora voy a llevarte a cenar…_

Regrese a la realidad y al libro…

Cuando salí del avión y tras recoger las maletas salí… la emoción que sentí al ver que era Robert y no Ashley quien esperaba por mi era indescriptible… Básicamente me arroje a sus brazos y me sentí en el cielo.

- Robert.- grite arrojándome en sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Cuanto te extrañe.- le dije enterrando mi rostro en su cuello, respirando ese delicioso aroma a miel y canela, tan característicos de él y que tanto extrañaba.

- Igual yo cariño.- me dijo al tiempo que el abrazo se hacía más intenso, me dio un beso en la mejilla, e hizo que sintiera una corriente en todo mi cuerpo, que me reconforto, que me hizo entender que había vuelto a casa.- Bienvenida a casa.- Se inclinó hacia mi y me dio otro beso en la comisura del labio, en ese momento me sentí arder, me desconcertó por completo, el deseo de que me embargo, ese deseo de que me diera otro beso… pero más que recibir otro beso… deseba sinceramente que me besara, me sonroje al pensar en el intenso deseo de probar esos sensuales labios, aun sabiendo que solo éramos amigos, aun sabiendo que el me era prohibido, tuve que hacerme de todo mi autocontrol para no seguir mis deseos, deseos que solo sería saciados teniendo sus labios sobre los míos, intenté despejarme un poco, pero justo en ese momento, Robert tomo mi mano, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, en ese momento vi sus ojos brillando por la emoción y sentí que su mente y su corazón estaban tan revueltos como los míos… y en ese momento, mi verdad me golpeo de manera abrumadora… allí con el beso de Robert aún ardiendo en la comisura de mis labios, allí con mi dedos entrelazados con los suyos… allí con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entendí mi verdad… allí a su lado, allí con su mano entrelazada en la mía, había encontrado al fin mi lugar… había encontrado mi destino.

Era increíble la conexión que tengo con mi princesa… yo también descubrí ese día, y con sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, entendí que era ella mi lugar… mi destino. Apenas entre en el carro y cuando nos dirigíamos a cenar no pude evitar tomarla de la mano durante todo el camino, a ratos, le daba pequeños besos a sus dedos como si no pudiese creer que estaba conmigo, estábamos inmerso en un cómodo y maravilloso silencio. Gire instintivamente a mi celular y vi que acaba de recibir un mensaje, lo tome a ver si era algo de lo que esperaba… Era Jazz…

**Ed… tengo un adelanto… llámame.**

Inmediatamente lo llame.

- Jazz.- le dije.- cuéntame.

- Ed, solo te voy a dar un pequeño adelanto, para que puedas concentrarte en el libro.

- De acuerdo, pero dime ya, estoy impaciente.- le pedí.-

- Bien, el propósito de la fundación es conseguir apoyo, y patrocinio para la investigación de enfermedades coronarias congénitas.- dijo y sentí orgullo por mi princesa.- así como también tienen un programa de apoyo de a padres y niños enfermos, y grupos de apoyo a familiar que han perdido a sus bebes por esta enfermedad.

- Es fantástico, mi princesa es sencillamente maravillosa.- reflexione.-

- Si Edward… nuestra pequeña siempre ha sido maravillosa.

- Que más encontraste Jazz.- pregunté desesperado.

- Bella, es por supuesto la presidenta de la fundación que tiene sede en Londres.- Era de esperarse, y más con el amor que siente por esa ciudad y que acabo de descubrir por su libro, además en Londres nacieron nuestros pequeños y en Londres murió nuestra mariposita.- Sin embargo, ella solo la visita un par de veces al mes, según me informó alguien con quien hable allí por teléfono, quien se encarga diariamente de la fundación es el Director General… un tipo de nombre.- hizo una pausa como revisando unas notas.- Black … Jacob Black.- mi corazonada era cierta, pensé, mi ángel se apoyó en sus amigos de Londres… tenía que seguir leyendo, presiento que voy a encontrarla más pronto de lo que esperaba.- Hay algo más que puede interesarnos de momento Edward.- mi cuñado interrumpió mis pensamientos desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Que cosa Jazz.- le pregunte.-

- La persona con la que hable, me informó que Bella, solo va a la fundación unas dos veces al mes, para tratar asuntos importantes y dirigir las sesiones del grupo de apoyo a los familiares.- estaba impactado.- … pero el motivo por el que solo va allí dos veces al mes es porque ella no esta viviendo en Londres Edward.

- Si Jazz eso ya lo sé, pero ahora sé que si me parará en esa fundación un mes entero tendría la posibilidad de verla, y poder hablarle.- le dije.-

- Si Edward… además que ahora sabemos otra cosa… no es un dato muy específico, pero es mejor buscar en un país, que en todo un continente o el mundo.- de pronto todos mis sentidos estuvieron alertas.- Ed… Arizona y tus hijos están viviendo en Italia…

- Italia?...- pregunte.-

- Si, Edward, Italia.- me repitió.- Te dejo, para que continúes en lo tuyo… voy a ver que más encuentro.

- Gracias Jazz.- le respondí y ahí me quede sumido en mis pensamientos, pensando una y otra vez en como Italia, entraba la ecuación.

La esperanza perdida hace tanto tiempo, empezaba poco a poco a regresar a mi pecho… ahora tenía la certeza que la iba a encontrar pronto. Pronto amor… pronto podré encontrarte. Me tome cinco minutos, para poder ir al baño, descansar, despejar mi mente y comer algo de lo que mi hermana dejo para mí, regrese a acostarme en el sofá y tome nuevamente el diario de mi princesa.

…..

**Gracias por su apoyo, de verdad espero que disfruten la historia hasta el final, como he disfrutado yo mientras le doy forma en mi memoria. Gracias por sus Reviews y sus Favorite Alerts, les agradezco de corazón, espero que este capítulo les guste. Ahora tenemos las historias en paralelo y a dos voces. **

**: me alegra haberte conmovido. La verdad quería darle un giro diferente, y deje que solo por esta vez los adorables y cariñosos Emmet y Eseme, fueran los frívolos de la historia… pero seguramente se darán cuenta de sus errores y cambiaran de actitud… o eso espero… no estoy segura aún.**

**e-paty: todos han sufrido un poquito en esta historia, y todos los esfuerzos de Edward están destinados a encontrar a Bella… creo que después de todo lo sufrido se merece al menos encontrarla y conocer a sus pequeños.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: nop… no era por Marie lo de los ojos verdes… o no completamente. Todos nos sintonizamos un poco con el sufrimiento de Edward. Espero que este capítulo, con la inclusión de los trozos del libro de Bella, consiga llenar tus expectativas… y en cuanto a la revista "Hola"… debemos superar algunos capítulos…**

**M pettyfer: Gracias por el apoyo y gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos… La revista va a tardar un cuantos capítulos… y si esperamos todos por el reencuentro…**

**Akemix: gracias por el apoyo… sus comentarios son los que me inspiran a continuar, porque me hacen sentir que voy por buen camino. **

**DeMorcef: a todos nos entristece Marie… ****Me alegra que te guste el giro de mi historia, tengo muchísimo tiempo con ganas de escribir, perno hasta ahora no había encontrado la forma en la que quería centrar mi historia.**

**MillaPattzn: la idea con Esme era causar revuelo, y pasiones… y si… aunque Edward nos conmueve con su dolor, provoca darle dos golpes por imbécil… sobre todo por lo imbécil que fue en el pasado. **

**Lorraine Cullen Swan: como vez encontró la fuerza para abrir el libro, y ya empezamos a ver lo que fue sintiendo Bella… y vamos encontrando pistas para que pueda producirse el reecuentro… y sip… todos adoramos a la Mariposita.**

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado alerts a esta historia… como EdbEllCuLLen, darkny, MillaPattzn, meppi, suiza19, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, Akemix, M pettyfer, y todos los que agregaron sus alerts en el primer capítulo… Gracias…**

**En el próximo Capítulo, tendremos más de la historia de Bella, le daremos un poco a la vuelta a eso de Italia… y vemos como se desenvuelve…**

**Gracias por todo**

**Kisses!**

"**Gandhi said that whatever you do in life will be insignificant. But it's very important that you do it…"**


	4. Chapter 4: Te Amo

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 4: Te Amo

Golpeaba incesantemente mi bolígrafo contra la libreta, mientras daba una calada tras otra de mi tercer cigarro de la mañana… Termine haciendo círculos sobre círculos alrededor de la ultima palabra que había añadido a mis pistas, y la cual extrañamente escribí en la mitad de la hoja… Italia… Italia… Italia… en que lugar de Italia podrían estar mi princesa y mis hijos… fije mi vista en las otras pistas, primero la Fundación Marie Alice Swan, eso estaba parcialmente cubierto, sabía que estaba en Londres, seguramente Jasper tenía la dirección, tenía que verificar mi agenda y programaría un viaje a Londres, solo tendría que esperar la presentación para la licitación en el ayuntamiento para el diseño y construcción del nuevo hospital de Chicago; pero al menos ya sabía que Bella era la presidenta de la fundación, y lo más importante sabía que solía visitarla al menos dos veces al mes, para presidir las sesiones de apoyo a padres, así que tendría que averiguar cuando serían las próximas sesiones… no tendría precisamente que mentir para poder participar en la sesión… a la final yo también soy un padre que perdió a su preciosa bebe por una enfermedad coronaria congénita. Por otro lado estoy seguro que de aquí a que pueda hablar con Jasper detenidamente tendrá información interesante acerca de la fundación.

La siguiente pista… un nombre… Jacob Black, el amigo de Londres de mi Ángel, su "puerto seguro"… me parece que así lo ha llamado… supongo que algo así como su punto de apoyo… Era además el director general de la fundación. Estaba también ese Paul Simmons… del que no tengo ni idea. Y por último Italia… siento que falta algo y no sé que… Termine mi cigarro mientras pensaba… uhm… la Editorial, de pronto si consigo hablar con alguien y soy lo suficientemente persuasivo pueda conseguir alguna información. Saque mi teléfono y llame de nuevo a Jasper…

- Jasper habla.- me respondió.-

- Jasper soy Edward.- le dije.-

- Edward, otra cosa en la que pueda ayudarte?.-

- Si Jazz, recuerdas la Editorial que te mencione?.- le pregunte.-

- Si… Twilight Producciones, ya estoy en ello Edward… pensé que era una buena opción, si esta en Londres, podemos concertar una cita y …

- Buscar la manera de hacernos información.- lo interrumpí.- yo también lo pensé…

- Pero… si la editorial esta en Italia, podemos empezar a cerrar el círculo de búsqueda, de la misma forma que podremos buscar la forma de encontrar información también allí. Así que no te preocupes Edward, ya estoy trabajando en ello, solo que quería terminar primero con lo de la fundación, pensé que dada su naturaleza, te interesaba saber de ella primero.

- Perfecto Jasper, gracias, te lo agradezco en verdad.- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude.-

- No te preocupes hermano.- me respondió.-

- Jasper.- dije antes que me colgará la llamada.- cuando buscaste la información de la Fundación encontraste algo sobre un tal Paul Simmons.

- No nada. Quién es?.- preguntó con curiosidad.-

- Según lo que he podido descifrar de la historia, Bella, tenía dos muy buenos amigos en Londres.- le respondí.- uno es Paul Simmons, el otro… Jacob Black.

- Jacob Black, el director de la fundación… entiendo, si se puso en contacto con Jacob Black, lo más lógico es que también lo hiciera con ese Paul Simmons. Voy a estar al pendiente por si veo ese nombre en algún lugar.

- Perfecto hermano, muchas gracias.- le dije.-

- Tranquilo, me avisas cualquier cosa, si sé algo importante, te llamo.- y tras eso me colgó.

Termine acostado en el sofá, deje la libreta en el suelo, junto con el bolígrafo y la botella de agua y me sumergí en mi libro de nuevo.

… allí con el beso de Robert aún ardiendo en la comisura de mis labios, allí con mi dedos entrelazados con los suyos… allí con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, entendí mi verdad… allí a su lado, allí con su mano entrelazada en la mía, había encontrado al fin mi lugar… había encontrado mi destino. 

- Bienvenida a casa Kris, ahora voy a llevarte a cenar.- me dijo.

Nos dirigimos a su auto, su preciado auto, era divertida la forma en la que Rob veneraba su carro, durante al camino a donde quiera que me llevara, entrelazo su mano con la mía y la mantenía sobre su pierna mientras no necesitaba cambiar las velocidades, y siempre que podía le daba pequeños besos a mi mano, era como si no pudiera creer que estaba allí a su lado, y estábamos en un perfecto y cómodo silencio, era tan natural estar así juntos, con esa proximidad tan confortante, era como la muda confirmación de que estábamos en lugar donde teníamos que estar. Llegamos a este pequeño restaurante de comida italiana, al que siempre íbamos antes de mi viaje de Londres… "La Bella Italia"…

- Extrañaba la pasta con setas de este lugar.- dije.-

- Más de lo que me extrañabas a mí.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Mientras me hacía ese gesto tan suyo, y que se veía tan sexy en él, ese que combinaba esa mirada picara y perfecta con esa sonrisa torcida que antes me gustaba, pero he de reconocerlo, ahora me enloquecía, me confundía y me quitaba el aliento.

- Pues la verdad es que sí.- le dije queriendo jugar con él.- 

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.- me dijo mientras besaba mi mano y así ese adorable puchero made by Ashley.- 

- Eres un manipulador Pattinson.- le replique.- 

- Y tú eres adorable Stewart.- me dijo al tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba tiernamente mi mejilla… Dios que estamos haciendo, estamos coqueteando!… esto definitivamente no es correcto, esto esta tan mal en tantas formas…. Pero Dios… se siente tan bien… por que se caso?… por que no me espero?… por que se caso con ella?. No sabía muy bien de donde salían esos reclamos ahora, pero era lo que sentía, aunque no se si me atrevería a decírselo. 

- Hey pequeña, que paso.- me pregunto preocupado.- Por que te entristeciste de ese modo?… lo veo en esos ojitos tuyos. Es que acaso de verdad no estas feliz de haber regresado… no estas feliz por estar aquí conmigo.- me dijo él con algo de tristeza impregnada en esa hermosa voz. 

- No es eso Rob, por supuesto que estoy feliz de estar aquí, y soy aún más feliz por estar aquí contigo.- le dije, queriendo dejar zanjado el tema, al menos por el momento.

- Algo te pasa y no quieres decírmelo.- afirmó, había olvidado que nadie parecía conocerme tan bien como me conocía Rob, no había absolutamente necesidad de hablar entre nosotros para poder entender lo más básico de nuestras emociones y nuestros sentimientos. Estábamos… estamos conectados de una forma difícil de describir.- Acaso es que ya no confías en mi?.

- Claro que confío en ti y lo sabes, pero no quiero hablar de eso, aún no, porque mejor no entramos y vamos a cenar?.- le pregunte.

Entramos en el restaurante y solo para no desentonar, la anfitriona no perdió su oportunidad de coquetear con el… claro está que se trataba de una rubia oxigenada, con pechos de silicona, a punto de salir en estampida por el pronunciado escote, que lejos de parecer sutilmente sensual o sexy, terminaba dando una imagen vulgar… y porque no decirlo, barata. Sin saber porque mis celos empezaron a hacer ebullición, aunque no tendría porque… a la final Robert le pertenecía a una mujer, y esa no era yo.

- Bienvenido a la Bella Italia.- le dijo a Robert, ignorándome olímpicamente.- En que puedo servirte.-

- Una mesa para dos, en un lugar apartado y romántico, para mi y para mi chica.- dijo pasando su brazo por mi cintura en un gesto posesivo y protector, conociéndolo le molestó la actitud de la oxigenada hacia mi persona, sin embargo, cuando dijo "para mi y para mi chica" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y una opresión enorme se instaló en mi corazón, porque si bien es cierto, habíamos jugado muchísimas veces a eso de "mi chico"/ "mi chica" en el pasado y en muchas situaciones similares a esta, lo cierto es que nunca anhele tanto que fuera cierto como lo anhele en este momento. 

Yo también lo anhelaba cariño, quise responderle, fue tan real, el decirle mi chica, se sintió también reclamarla como mía delante de la anfitriona y luego delante del mesero, que sentí que estaba en una burbuja y que no existía momento más perfecto que ese… con mi mejor amiga a mi lado, y con mi brazo rodeando su cintura, demostrando que era más que su amistad lo que quería, mi mente estaba echa un desastre en ese momento, no podía distinguir que tanto necesitaba a la Bella amiga y que tanto deseaba a la Bella mujer, lo cierto es que en ese momento, aun cuando mi mente era un verdadero desastre mi corazón y mi cuerpo reconocían a Bella no como mi amiga, sino como mi dueña, porque es ahora en estos días de reflexión, es ahora después de tantos años de sufrimiento, en el que me doy cuenta que ella no era solo mi amiga, ella no fue la otra, no fue mi amante… ella siempre fue mi dueña, yo siempre fui suyo, y lo fui desde que llego con esa tímida sonrisa y revoloteando alrededor de sus primas como una mariposa en primavera, cuando cruzamos por primera vez nuestras miradas a los trece años… solo que a los trece… nos amamos como amigos, que era la única forma en la que podíamos amarnos, y nos quedamos pensando que nos amábamos como amigos, cuando la verdad era que lo que sentíamos era amor, ese amor verdadero, puro y pasional, que solo puede sentir un hombre por la mujer de su vida.

Y ese sentimiento de posesión fue tan increíblemente poderoso en ese momento, que logro que olvidara el miedo y la tristeza de sentirme olvidado y quizás hasta reemplazado cuando estábamos en el carro antes de entrar al restaurante. Porque en ese momento yo ya estaba perfectamente claro que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de mi mejor amiga, para ese momento yo ya estaba completamente claro que casarme había sido la estupidez más grande que había cometido, aunque esa estupidez me iba a regalar un hijo al que desde el momento que supe de su existencia amaba con locura, pero que pudo ser hijo de Bella, de mi amor. Desde que estábamos en el carro, ya esta completamente claro que había arruinado todo con Bella, y estaba como loco tratando de encontrar una solución… el problema es que la única solución que se nos ocurrió termino arrastrándonos y envolviéndonos en un autentico sufrimiento.

No muy de acuerdo, y asesinándome con la mirada, la rubia oxigenada nos dirigió a una mesa, poco minutos después llego el mesero que no se porque pero me devoraba con la mirada, me sentí muy incómoda, como un pedazo de carne en un mercado de carniceros, me removí incómoda en mi asiento y mire a Robert buscando apoyo y tranquilidad en su mirada, pero el estaba concentrado en las reacciones del mesero, con una mirada de querer desollarlo vivo. El mesero se dirigió a mi.

- Buenas noches, soy Dean, y estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos y ordenes.- dijo él, muy pagado de si mismo, e intentando una sonrisa sexy que me provocaba escalofríos.- 

- En realidad estas aquí para servirle su comida, es la única orden que podrás recibir de parte de ella, en cuanto a sus deseos… - le replicó Robert visiblemente molesto.- para cumplir sus deseos estoy yo.- dijo al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en mis ojos, y acariciaba mi mano sobre la mesa. En ese momento lo perdí todo, si… estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi amigo. Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo…. Aun cuando el descubrimiento hizo sentirme reconfortada, se vio empañado inmediatamente por un sincero sentimiento de angustia… estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi mejora amigo casado. Porque por más que pudiera morir de amor por él, lo cierto es que el era de otra y nunca sería mío.

- Disculpen.- dijo el chico, pero para nada apenado, sino más bien en una especie de actitud desafiante hacia Robert.- Que es lo que van a querer?.- me preguntó nuevamente el mesero, ignorando a Rob.

- Mi novia va a querer la pasta con seta, yo…- le respondió Rob, pero yo en ese momento lo perdí todo de nuevo, en el momento que dijo "mi novia"… lo perdí todo, me perdí en un mundo de sueños donde existía una posibilidad en la que pudiéramos estar juntos.- Kris?... Kristen…?.- me di cuenta que me llamaba, y al darme cuenta de que ya el mesero se había retirado y que sabe Dios cuanto tiempo me perdí divagando en mis pensamientos… me sonroje. El aprovecho mi sonrojo para acariciar allí mi mejilla, dejando ardiendo mi piel ahí donde rozaban sus dedos, su mirada se enterneció al verme.- Kris cariño, en que piensas?.- su mirada se entristeció.- 

- Nada no te preocupes.- le replique.- me perdí en mis pensamientos, me decías.

- Te decía que había pedido vino, que espero no te importe.- me dijo.- si quieres otra cosa podemos pedirle a tu amigo que venga a cambiar la orden.- dijo eso un poco molesto.- 

- Que amigo ni que amigo Rob, estas loco.- le dije un poco sorprendida por su actitud.- 

- Pensé que de pronto querías ficharlo como tu amigo, porque como te coqueteo tan descaradamente, y te miraba como un trofeo a conseguir y no le dijiste nada.- me reclamo.-

- Para que tendría que reclamarle Rob, para eso estás tu, que te comportas como un gorila espanta hombres cada vez que estas conmigo.- quise jugarme con el, pero estaba tan molesta por su tono, que más que una broma sonó a reclamo.- 

- Eso quieres ahora… conseguir hombres.- me dijo a tono de reclamo, pero con un dejo de tristeza filtrándose en su voz.- Para eso regresaste?.

- No Robert, no regrese por eso.- le dije, de pronto me pareció ver una chispa de alivio en sus ojos, pero que disimulo perfectamente bien, se paso la mano por la cara en un gesto de frustración, y fue cuando la realidad me golpeo intensamente, allí en su mano izquierda, brillaba descaradamente la alianza de matrimonio, en la que no había prestado atención… era como si después de descubrir que amaba a mi mejor amigo, solo como una mujer puede amar al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela; la realidad venía a burlarse en mi cara, recordándome podía desearlo todo lo que me diera la gana, pero ese hombre sentado frente a mi, ese hombre al que me di cuenta amaba con locura desde hacia mucho tiempo, no era ni sería mío, porque ya le pertenecía a otra. Y casi sin poder evitarlo el dolor y la rabia hablaron por mí.- No regrese por eso ni para eso Robert, pero ya que traes el tema a colación, es eso precisamente lo que debería hacer, lo cierto es que tengo 23 años, y creo que no estaría de más encontrar un hombre, que me quiera, con el que pueda compartir mi tiempo, mis alegrías, mis tristezas y emociones… que se yo.

- No necesitas a un hombre para eso.- me replicó apretando los dientes, intentando contener su rabia.- para eso me tienes a mí, yo te quiero, yo puedo compartir contigo todo mi tiempo, puedo compartir tus alegrías, tus tristezas, tus emociones… todo lo que quieras.- me dijo casi en tono de suplica.- 

- Y mi cama?. puedes compartir conmigo la cama Robert?.- le pregunte…. 

En un pestañeo mi mente regreso unos ocho años atrás a la "Bella Italia"…

_- Y mi cama?, puedes compartir conmigo la cama Edward?.- me pregunto Bella, dejándome completamente anonadado.- _

_- Bells… yo … yo….- intente responderle pero las palabra… no podía encontrarlas.- _

_- La respuesta es no Edward… no puedes.- me dijo con una enorme tristeza en su mirada, solo comparable con la que seguramente reflejaba la mía.- porque por más que a mi me gustaría tenerte en mi cama…- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo como nunca la había visto sonrojarse… desvió un momento la mirada, y suspiró… creo que en un intento de encontrar las palabras…o ver como podía echarse para atrás en lo que había dicho… sin embargo se mantuvo firme sorprendiéndome una vez más.- por más que yo quiera tenerte en mi cama, no podemos, porque la tuya le pertenece a alguien más.- me dijo señalando la alianza de matrimonio que adornaba mi dedo, al tiempo que contraía su cara en un gesto de dolor… si mientras estábamos en mi auto me arrepentía de mi estupidez… ahora en este momento, mi arrepentimiento era mil veces superior porque le había hecho daño a Bella, y Bella era un Ángel que ya había sufrido suficiente en la vida. _

_- De verdad eso quieres Bella?.- Me encontré a mi mismo preguntándole, no pude evitarlo.- De verdad quieres tenerme en tu cama?.-_

_Por un instante intentó desviar su ojos de los míos, pero tome su barbilla entre mis dedos, obligándola a mirarme.- Quiero… claro que quiero.- me respondió en un susurro apenas audible.- hoy me di cuenta de todo lo que quiero de verdad a tu lado… pero también me di cuenta que lo perdí todo sin nunca haberlo tenido.- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y me apresuré a quitarla con el pulgar de la mano que aún sostenía su quijada. Me incline hacia ella, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba darle consuelo, necesitaba demostrarle que también yo la quería, la anhelaba y la necesitaba. Pero justo en ese momento llegó el impertinente del mesero. _

_- Aquí esta su comida, señorita.- le dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo, no pude más que bufar de frustración y apretar mis manos en puños sobre la mesa para no romperle la cara al imbécil. Bella noto mi estado de animo y colocó sus manos sobre la mía intentando reconfortarme… Esta mujer era absolutamente maravillosa, con toda la tensión del momento, con todo el dolor y la tristeza que había provocado en su vida… ella estaba tratando de salvarme de un mal rato, mi corazón se enterneció por completo… Dios que iba a pasar ahora._

_- Ya cálmate, no le hagas caso, no me interesa.- me dijo para tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto.- _

_- Bella, este meserito de quinta no te interesa… pero va a llegar el momento en el que alguien te interese.- mientras hablaba iba disminuyendo cada vez más el tono de mi voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro plagado de dolor, desesperanza e incertidumbre.- y el día que eso pase…- le dije apretando su mano, que aún se encontraba junto a la mía.- el día que eso pase voy a morirme de dolor, porque voy a perderte para siempre.- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pudo, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.-_

_- Como yo te perdí a ti.- me replicó- por que Edward?.- me dijo mientras las lagrimas escurrían por su rostros, yo sabía a que se refería… por que te casaste Edward?, por que no me dijiste que ibas hacerlo?... por que te casaste con ella?... yo conocí sus porques y los conocía perfectamente, porque las mismas preguntas me las repetía una y mil veces, mientras pasaba mi noche de bodas en la terraza de la suite nupcial del Hotel Elysian con una botella medio vacía en la mano, esa noche de bodas que no pude pasarla en la cama con mi esposa, simplemente porque no siento absolutamente nada por ella… aun cuando compartimos la cama todas las malditas noches de los últimos cinco meses, solo hemos tenido sexo en sus días fértiles, esperando a que quedara embarazada… así que si todas las noches me hacía las mismas preguntas, aunque claro todas las noches le agregaba otra, que era… porque pienso en estas cosas?, no hay nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme o nada que haga que esto de verdad importe… solo cuando tuve de nuevo a Bella entre mis brazos cuando nos reencontramos en el aeropuerto, fue que esa preguntas tuvieron sentido, todo mi arrepentimiento, todas mis dudas eran por ella, por Bella… pero la verdad espero poder arreglarlo de alguna manera. _

_- Bella, cariño… te propongo algo.- le dije, esperando poder ganar un poco de tiempo, y esperando sinceramente que aceptara mi propuesta.- porque no terminamos de cenar, y vamos a ese parque al que siempre íbamos cuando queríamos escapar de los demás y te juro que voy a abrirte mi alma, y vas a saberlo todo.- asintió, no muy de acuerdo con mi propuesta, pero lo hizo.- _

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para regresar del pasado, lo más importante aquí era encontrar pistas para tener a mi princesa y a mis pequeños junto a mí, mis recuerdos los tenía conmigo y podía hacerme de ellos cada vez que quisiera. 

- Y mi cama?. puedes compartir conmigo la cama Robert?.- le pregunte…. Pestaño incómodo ante mi pregunta.-

-Kris… yo … yo…- se trabó buscando las palabras, era evidente que no iba a encontrarlas.-

- La respuesta es no Robert… no puedes.- le dije sin poder ocultarle mi tristeza, ni mi dolor, podía ver dolor también en sus ojos, pero no podía compararse con el mío… Maldita sea … yo lo había perdido, el dolor siguió hablando por mi, sin que pudiera contenerlo de forma alguna.- porque por más que a mi me gustaría tenerte en mi cama…- Maldición, maldición, maldición, que mierda me pasa, como pude confirmarle eso en voz alta, me sonroje violentamente, como nunca lo había echo… tuve que desviar mi mirada, porque no sabía como mirarle a la cara. Le había admitido lo terriblemente desesperada que estaba por él, cuando era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo… Seamos sinceros, Emely era quien calentaba su cama, y no es desconocido para nadie que es una mujer sumamente hermosa… aunque conociendo lo que conocía de Emely, no lograba entender aún como era que dormía con Robert, al punto de estar embarazada, sería que había cambiado?, pero este no era el momento de pensar en ella… ya que había hablado de más … ahora tocaba enfrentarme a las consecuencias de las palabras que salieron de mi boca.- por más que yo quiera tenerte en mi cama.- le repetí.- no podemos, porque la tuya le pertenece a alguien más.- le dije señalando la alianza en su dedo, que lo unía inequívocamente a una mujer que no era yo, ese pensamiento logro que mi corazón se contrajera de dolor.

- De verdad eso quieres Kris?.- me preguntó con algo de emoción… de esperanza quizás- De verdad quieres tenerme en tu cama?.- Quise escapar de su mirada, pero tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo. No pude responderle más que con la verdad cuando me perdí en su mirada.-

- Quiero… claro que quiero.- le respondí en un susurro, apenas audible, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban por mis ojos y escurrían por mis mejillas. Y parte de la verdad que había descubierto mientras cruzábamos el aeropuerto con nuestras manos entrelazadas.- hoy me di cuenta de tolo lo que quiero de verdad a tu lado.- Quise decirle… "Te Amo Rob"… de verdad te amo… y te sigo amando, pero en aquel momento… respire profundo y continué.- … pero también me di cuenta que lo perdí todo sin haberlo tenido.- más lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas, y en un gesto increíblemente tierno y conmovedor, seco mis lágrimas con el pulgar de la mano que aún sostenía mi barbilla, de pronto se inclinaba hacia mi, y en ese momento fantaseaba en que ese era el momento del beso que ambos nos moríamos por tener… en ese momento necesitaba… anhelaba tanto tener sus labios sobre los míos, casi termino yo con el espacio que nos separaba y me arrojaba a probar esos labios que me moría por probar. Pero justo en ese momento llegó nuestro muy inoportuno mesero, a echarlo a perder.-

- Aquí esta su comida, señorita.- me dijo al tiempo que me guiñaba el ojo… Dios que imbécil es este tipo… acaso no se da cuenta que no me interesa… que estoy acompañada… Es verdad que Rob es solo mi amigo, pero él no lo sabía, Robert le dijo que era mi novio, luche con mis ganas de poner mis ojos en blanco y desvié mi mirada a Robert para restarle importancia a la tonta actitud del mesero, al ver que Rob, quería saltarle encima y cortarle el cuello con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, coloque mis manos sobre las suyas, intentando reconfórtalo.- 

- Ya cálmate, no le hagas caso, no me interesa.- le dije para tranquilizarlo… pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario, porque me regreso una mirada llena de desesperación, de dolor y de tristeza.- 

- Kris, este meserito de quinta no te interesa… pero va a llegar el momento en el que alguien te interese.- mientras hablaba el volumen de su voz iba convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un susurro, y el dolor de su voz, incrementaba en millones de veces el mío propio.- y el día que eso pase…- me dijo apretando mi mano.- el día que eso pase voy a morirme de dolor, porque voy a perderte para siempre.- me confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_-_ Como yo te perdí a ti.- le reclame sin poder evitarlo… sin querer evitarlo… era la hora de las respuestas… la verdad las necesitaba - por que Robert?.- le pregunté con la certeza absoluta de que sabía perfectamente que le preguntaba. Necesitaba mis respuestas, para poder pasar la página, poder sacarlo de mi mente y mi corazón, y empezar a vivir mi vida.

- Kris, cariño… te propongo algo.- me dijo… supongo que quería evitar el tema.- porque no terminamos de cenar, y vamos a ese parque al que siempre íbamos cuando queríamos escapar de los demás y te juro que voy a abrirte mi alma, y vas a saberlo todo.- OK… solo quiere ganar tiempo, no estaba muy de acuerdo, aún así acepte. Mal terminamos la cena en un silencio, nada cómodo y tan diferente al que disfrutamos en el auto… Rob pidió la cuenta y nos fuimos… no sin antes tener que soportar los estúpidos coqueteos… tanto por parte del mesero, como la estúpida la anfitriona. 

Paramos por un "Starbucks" para comprarnos nuestro acostumbrado "White Chocolat Mocca" y nos encaminamos rumbo al paseo marítimo del "Millenium Park", y nos sentamos en la banca de siempre, viendo a la gente pasar, le di el último sorbo a mi café y decidí que era el momento de romper el silencio.

- Creo que llegó la hora Robert.- le dije con mi mirada fija en un punto cualquiera delante de mi.- 

- Tienes razón pequeña.- me respondió a su vez, pero sin agregar nada más 

- Por qué te casaste?.- Le pregunte.-

- Por imbécil.- me respondió.- 

- Estoy de acuerdo.- le dije, y el río, pero no era una risa de felicidad, sino un lamento amargo.- Por que no me lo contaste?... Por Dios Robert… hablamos por teléfono el día antes de tu boda y no me los dijiste… Maldita sea… Mi mejor amigo se casa, con mi más abierta y declarada enemiga y me tengo que enterar por otros… por eso no me lo dijiste… porque te enamoraste de mi enemiga y no querías que te dijera nada que pusiera en riego tu matrimonio.- le reclame.-

- No Kris, no te lo dije porque soy un imbécil, no te lo dije porque sabía que iba a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, no te lo dije porque sabía que Emely le iba a poner pegas a que siguiéramos siendo amigos y no me atrevía a decírtelo…. Pero sobre todo no te lo dije, porque estoy terriblemente avergonzado de las razones por las que se llevó a cabo este matrimonio… y sinceramente no soportaría que pienses mal de mí y no quería decepcionarte.- me dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo sacar de su alma.- 

- Pues me decepcionaste genio.- le replique.- cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que te casaste y no me lo contaste, sentía que ya no era importante para ti, sentía que me habías sacado de tu vida, sentía que ya no confiabas en mi, sentía que de algún modo me habías cambiado, me sentí herida y traicionada.- le reclamaba mientras por sus ojos comenzaban a escurrir las lagrimas que acompañaban las mías.- como crees que me sentí al saber que te casabas precisamente con Emely… el sentimiento de abandono y traición se multiplicó en mí en ese momento.- seguía diciéndole, una parte de mi quería parar, no quería que el siguiera sintiendo dolor… pero otra parte necesitaba respuestas y tendría mis respuestas.- acaso no crees que me siento dolida y decepcionada, al darme cuenta que Te Amo y saber que te casaste con otra… que te casaste con ella.- de repente un brillo de esperanza iluminó su rostro y una sonrisa embelleció aún más su hermoso rostro, se irguió porque durante mi pequeño monólogo fue encorvándose poco a poco quizás como un demostración física de la culpa, por el dolor que claramente reflejaban mis palabras.-

- Kris… tu… me amas?.- preguntó vacilante.- de verdad me amas?.-

- Claro que te amo tonto, no entendía porque estaba tan dolida, porque me sentía tan traicionada, hasta que te abrace en el aeropuerto, cuando me besaste en la comisura de los labios, cuando caminamos por el aeropuerto con las manos entrelazadas… en ese momento me di cuenta que te amo, que te amo, que siempre te he amado y no me había dado cuenta.- confesé de una vez por todas, sintiéndome verdaderamente estúpida, a la final no tenía nada que perder, a la final tenía todo perdido.- te amo y no puedo hacer nada contra eso.-

- Yo no quiero que hagas nada contra eso.- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, y mirándome con todo el amor, la ternura y el deseo con el que yo también lo miraba en este momento.- Yo también te amo, hoy cuando te estreche entre mis brazos, cuando deje ese beso en la comisura de tus labios, cuando en el auto llevaba tu mano entrelazada con la mía… en ese momento tuve la certeza absoluta de que te amo, de que te pertenezco, de que no puedo… y que sobre todo no quiero hacer nada contra eso.- en ese instante puso sus labios sobre los míos, y nos vimos sumergidos en el beso más maravilloso que me hallan dado jamás, sus suaves y sensuales labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, me sentí viva, me sentí libre, me sentí en el cielo, sentí en casa, sentí que había llegado a mi hogar, al lugar donde pertenecía, nos separamos por la falta de aire… estúpida necesidad de respirar…. Y mientras jadeábamos por la intensidad del beso, con mi frente apoyada en la suya, la culpa de lo que estaba haciendo me golpeo con una fuerza abrumadora.- 

- Rob no podemos hacer esto.- le dije con mi voz cargada de culpa.- 

- Shhhhh….- intento callarme, dejando un pequeño y suave beso sobre mis labios.- no me digas que te arrepientes.- me dijo con un dejo de decepción en su voz.-

- No me arrepentiría nunca Rob… este beso ha sido increíblemente maravilloso, pero no podemos mi amor… recuerda que tu estas casado.- le dije, permitiendo que mis ojos se llenaran de tristeza.-

- No estés triste mi ángel… tenemos que encontrar una manera de estar juntos…. No se cual pero tiene que haberla… - decía con desesperación.- pero como puedo dejarlo, como puedo pensar que esta mal cuando fue la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. 

- Por que Rob… porque te casaste?... Se que ella no te ama, se que ella no puede amarte ni te amará jamás.- le dije, me miro extrañado, como esperando que le explicará el poder de mi afirmación, pero no podía, no podía decirle lo que sabía de Emely, no podía decirle las razones de su odio hacia mí, porque si bien era cierto que ella me odiaba y me despreciaba de forma abominable, también lo era el hecho de que era su secreto y yo no soy nadie para revelarlo. Aún con su desconcierto y sin darle ninguna respuesta al respecto seguí hablando.- Se que tampoco tu la amas, ni podrás amarla… así que sigo sin entender… necesito saber porque te casaste con ella Robert.- antes de que replicará, añadí.- y no me digas que por imbécil, que eso ya lo sé… Tampoco me digas que te avergüenzas y que tienes miedo a decepcionarme, porque no va a servir de nada, ya me has decepcionado. Así que dímelo de una maldita vez Robert, por nuestra amistad, por el amor que te tengo, dime de una maldita vez porque te casaste con ella.- 

- Porque cometí una estupidez.- me dijo, lo mire sin entender nada.- cometí un estúpido error en unos cálculos, en uno de mis proyectos, ese error comprometería mi nombre, el nombre y el dinero de mi familia, además de acabar mi carrera para siempre.- me contó.-

- No entiendo.- le dije.-

- Shhhh… .- me calló nuevamente con un beso, parece que se le estaba haciendo costumbre callarme de esa manera, y no es que me este quejando, pero Dios sabe que esto no esta bien.- Déjame terminar Kristen, querías tus respuestas, entonces déjame terminar.- me dijo.- Estaba desesperado, iba a perderlo todo, iba a perder todo por lo que había trabajado e iba a arrastrar a mi familia con ello, estaba un día divagando desesperado, buscando una solución y me encontré a Emely, y ella me propuso una solución, una especie de negocio.- suspiró intentando encontrar valor para continuar.- Así que ella se ofreció a ayudarme, yo me casaba con ella, y su apellido y la muy renombrada firma de construcción de su padre salvaría mi nombre, y me adoptaría bajo su protección… Al principio pensé que era una broma, hasta que ella me contó sus motivos para casarse.- hizo una pausa para ver si yo estaba bien, pero al ver mi mutismo continuó.- No se porque puñetera razón el abuelo de Emely la había sacado de su testamento, la había desheredado, y si ella quería recibir ese dinero debía cumplir dos condiciones, con el cumplimiento de la primera condición ganaría cincuenta millones de dólares, con la segunda, ganaría cincuenta millones de dólares más.- 

- Cuales eran las condiciones?.- pregunté recelosa.- 

- La primera, tenía que casarse, con alguien contemporáneo con ella, de su misma posición y de apellido rimbombante… la segunda, tener un hijo. - Definitivamente empezaba a entender las razones de Emely, y yo si sabía perfectamente porque su Abuelo la había desheredado, de hecho yo estaba tan involucrada en el problema de Emely con su Abuelo, que me imagino que la elección de Robert como esposo, era precisamente para hacerme daño de alguna manera, porque a pesar de que yo no era el problema, estoy segura de que Emely me culpaba por la pelea con su abuelo, que me culpaba que este la desheredara y sobre todo me culpaba por tener que casarse y tener que tener un hijo, dos cosas que estoy segura no habían entrado jamás en sus planes. Robert ajeno a mis reflexiones continuó.- Por supuesto endulzó el negocio, con un matrimonio sin capitulaciones matrimoniales, o lo que es lo mismo sin separación de bienes, y pasaría a un fideicomiso a nombre de nuestro hijo cuando este naciera cincuenta millones de dólares. Por su puesto que Emely se hizo de la mejor aliada que pudo conseguir, puesto que encontró el apoyo irrevocable e incondicional de mi madre.- me dijo.- 

Cerré por un momento el libro, mientras tomaba un poco de agua, y agregaba una anotación a mi libreta, solo que esta anotación tenia un matiz y una necesidad diferente, puesto que no era una pista, sino más bien una interrogante, cuál fue el problema entre Heidi y Bella, y porque demonios mi princesa dice que ella era en parte la razón por la que Heidi y Aro Volturi terminaron peleados, al punto de desheredar a su nieta… Otra razón más para encontrar a Tanya. Ella… Tanya, la prima de mi ángel estaba casada con Félix Volturi, quien era primo de Heidi… quizás el pudiera tener una idea de lo que había pasado, aunque las posibilidades son remotas… ya que ninguna de las dos quiso nunca revelar el motivo de su antipatía, en el caso de mi ángel, o de su odio en el caso de Heidi. Lo cierto es que yo siempre pensé que Heidi, en el nombre de la amistad que nos había unido en la adolescencia, que en el nombre de la amistad y del cariño que la unían a mi madre, se había conmovido con mi problema, y me había ofrecido esa asociación que nos beneficiaba a ambos. Pero ahora veo que no… ella solo buscaba su beneficio propio, se hacía de la herencia cumpliendo las estúpidas exigencias de su abuelo, y se vengada de mi princesa por eso que ella creía que Bella le había hecho… pero a la final todo le salió horriblemente mal… ni tan mal… si ella murió y, yo y nuestra hija heredamos el dinero que consiguió con nuestro matrimonio y el nacimiento de Jane, pero termino por separarnos a Bella y a mí, haciéndonos muy infelices a los dos y a nuestros hijos, así que de alguna forma consiguió al menos su venganza… Dios… cuantas intrigas se ciñeron a nuestro alrededor y nunca las vimos.

Regrese al libro para terminar el capítulo…

- Kris me moría de vergüenza confesarte mi fracaso, me moría de vergüenza admitirte que de alguna forma me vendí a tu enemiga… temía tanto que no me hablaras de nuevo, que te avergonzaras de mi y dejaras de quererme, temía tanto verte a los ojos y ver que te había decepcionado… temía tanto que no quisieras saber de mi.- me dijo con vehemencia.- es por ello que te lo oculte, es por ello que no quería decírtelo, estaba lo suficientemente mal por sentirme fracaso y atrapado, que no podía soportar encima el dolor de perderte.- me dijo con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, fue mi turno de hacerlo callar y lo bese.- 

- No pienses esas cosas, yo no me avergonzaría de ti nunca, no podría juzgarte jamás.- me beso, fue un beso, intenso, apasionado y profundo, si había pensado que sus labios eran indescriptiblemente sensuales y deliciosos, pues me había equivocado y mucho, porque no había mejor sensación que su lengua luchando con la mía en un intenso y pasional beso, era lo más deliciosamente sensual que había experimentado nunca… ya me imaginaba lo magnifico que sería que me hiciera el amor…. Para Kristen… para… sabes que eso no puede ser. Saque fuerzas no se de donde y rompí el beso.- Robert no… no podemos hacer esto… sea cuales sean las razones por las que te casaste, aun cuando no ames a tu esposa, aún cuando ella no te ame y no la ames a ella…. No podemos hacer esto Rob…. 

- No me pidas eso mi amor, no me pidas que me separe de ti…- me suplicó.-

- No podemos Rob… No es correcto, y lo sabes.- le replique.-

- Se que no es correcto mi ángel, pero que vamos a hacer con esto que sentimos?... – me preguntó.- 

- No lo sé cariño… no lo sé, pero solo sé que no puede ser.- 

- No digas eso… no me separes de ti.- me pidió.-

- Sabes que no puedo.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.- **"ya no tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti"**.- le dije con sinceridad.- 

- **"Entonces no lo estés"**.- me respondió, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirándonos, volvía a ser ese silencio cómo en el que ambos entendíamos que estábamos en casa, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Luego de un tiempo que pareció infinito, pero que aún así no era suficiente.- Rob, necesito que me lleves a un hotel. Ya es hora que descansemos, y supongo que debes volver a casa.- le dije con tristeza.- 

- No tengo que ir ninguna parte.- me dijo.- y en cuanto a lo del hotel, quería proponerte algo… no me sentiría cómodo sabiéndote en un lugar como ese, tan frío, tan impersonal, en donde puedes correr montones de peligros, aunque me creas exagerado.- se defendió en una clara táctica evasiva, para que no pudiera burlarme de su exagerado instinto sobreprotector.- y antes de que me digas que es temporal, eso ya lo sé, me lo dijo Ashley.- me dijo.- Se que solo será hasta que consigas tu propio lugar.

- Al grano Pattinson, no tengo toda la noche.- quise bromearle, era tan natural estar con él.- estas divagando.

- Cierto… perdón.- se disculpó.- Quería ofrecerte que te quedaras en mi antiguo departamento, no creas que es ninguna oferta indecorosa, ni con doble propósito, ni mucho menos, solo que me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedarás allí en lugar de en un hotel.- En un principio pensé negarme vehementemente … pero la verdad su preocupación me reconfortó, y estar en su departamento era en cierta forma estar cerca de él… así que antes de darme cuenta, ya lo estaba despidiendo en la puerta del departamento después de que ayudara a instalarme.- 

- Bueno princesa me voy, vengo mañana temprano con el desayuno.- me dijo parado en contra el marco de la puerta.

- No es necesario Rob.- le replique.- 

- No, no es necesario.- me respondió.- pero déjame hacerlo… por favor.- me pidió dándome esa sonrisa que me enloquece.- 

- Si me sonríes así no puedo negarte nada.- le dije sinceramente.- 

- Es bueno saberlo.- me contesto.-

Es bueno recordarlo, pensé yo de regreso a la realidad.

- Ahora me marcho, hasta mañana princesa.- se inclinó hacia a mi y me beso de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo o decirle que eso no era correcto y no podíamos, me dijo.- Te Amo, no lo olvides.- y se marcho. Yo cerré la puerta y me volví hacia ese departamento que sería nuestro refugio por dos años. Dos increíbles años donde con altos y bajos viviríamos juntos nuestro amor, en una relación clandestina, en una relación donde había encontrado mi destino, pero que me había convertido en La Otra.

Así terminé el primer capítulo, obviando las últimas palabras que en el escribió mi ángel para no añadirle más dolor a mí maltratado corazón. Pero a pesar de las tristezas, pude rememorar la felicidad inmensa que sentí con ese primer Te Amo, el sabor dulce y maravilloso de nuestro primer beso. Ese primer capítulo del libro me había dejado buenas pistas. Una fundación, una dirección, un amigo a cual buscar, un país de residencia… Tenía algunas pistas inconclusas sobre las que investigar… como Twiligth Producciones… como Paul Simmons… Como que pintaba mi Bella en la batalla Heidi – Aro Volturi. Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, vi el identificador, era Jasper….

- Dime Hermano.- le respondí.-

- Tengo dos buenas noticias Edward.- me respondió.-

- Dime que no tengo paciencia.- le replique.-

- La primera se que papel juega Paul Simmons en la vida de Arizona.- hizo una pausa y finalmente agrego.- Es su representante, fue el quien la ayudo a publicar su obra, es el quien promociona su carrera y sus conferencias.- Conferencias?... otra interrogante más… mi cabeza iba a estallar… mejor dejaba esa para después.-

- Eso es perfecto, quizás podríamos contactar a ese Paul Simmons y contratar alguna presentación de Bella aquí en Chicago… si es que lo permite. – se me ocurrió de pronto.-

- Esa es una excelente idea Edward, y creo que sé quien puede ser la persona perfecta para lograrlo.- me dijo.-

- Alice.- dijimos ambos a la vez.-

- En fin… la otra noticia, es que revise esa Twiligth Producciones, intente comunicarme con ellos, pero no fue posible y no lo será hasta el lunes.- cierto era fin de semana, seguro no trabajarían estos días.- pero tengo una dirección y un número de teléfono hermano.- me dijo Jasper al otro lado de la línea y mi corazón latía desbocado ante la expectativa, presentía que esto sería algo bueno.-

- Dime Jasper… me vas a provocar un infarto.- le dije.-

- Calmate Edward, tienes que tomarte esto con calma. Necesitas estas bien para cuando los encuentres.- me dijo, y la verdad tenía toda la razón.-

- Tienes razón Jasper, pero dima ya de una vez.- le suplique.-

- A diferencia de la Fundación, la Editorial no está en Londres, sino en Italia.- Sentí mi corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho.-

- En que parte de Italia Jasper.- pregunte, ahora un poco más desesperado.-

- Esta en Florencia, así que presiento que Bella y los pequeños están viviendo en algún lugar de la Toscana.

- Gracias hermano, la verdad no sabes como te agradezco todo lo que estas haciendo por mi.- le dije con sinceridad.-

- No tienes que agradecer Edward, no solo lo hago por ti, Rosalie, Alice y yo queremos muchísimo a Arizona, y también la extrañamos, también nosotros necesitamos de alguna forma su perdón y tenerla cerca.- yo sabía perfectamente que todo cuanto decía era verdad, ellos tres querían mucho a mi ángel, y sé que también la había extrañando terriblemente y que de algún modo se sentía culpables.- Hablamos luego Ed… si Alice me ve hablando contigo me va ir muy mal.- ambos reímos y cortamos la llamada.-

Estaba increíblemente feliz, tenía un montón de pistas buenas, el lunes llamaría a Twilight Producciones con la esperanza de conseguir algo más, le pediría a Alice contactar a Paul Simmons… Contrataría nuevamente a los investigados para buscarlos, pero ahora en Florencia, todavía esperaba por la revista, y en cualquiera de los casos, investigaría cuando eran las próximas sesiones de apoyo en la fundación, y luego de presentar mi proyecto para la licitación viajaría a Londres, e intentaría participar en esas sesiones de apoyo. No estoy muy seguro del como pero hablaría con mi ángel como fuera… Cada página del libro que pasaba, conseguía que me sintiera más cerca de ella.

Podría finalmente ver a mi Bella, pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto la extraño, decirle y demostrarle todo lo que aún la amo. Podría ver a mis hijos, a mi gatita y a mi campeón… conocerlos, estrecharlos entre mis brazos y demostrarles mi amor. Podría ir a visitar el lugar del eterno descanso de mi mariposita, rogarle su perdón, llorar sobre su tumba, y decirle cuanto la amo y que estará siempre en mi corazón. Abrí el libro y busque la foto de mi Bella, y me quede observando unos minutos esa imagen de mi ángel, de la mujer de mi vida… Te Amo mi amor… le dije, mientras acariciaba suavemente su imagen… Te Amo y te voy a encontrar, voy a ganarme tu perdón… ya pasamos por demasiadas cosas, nos merecemos ser felices…

…..

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero que cubra sus expectativas y sea de su agrado. Descubrimos unas cuantas cosas, también nuevas interrogantes. Edward se va sintiendo más esperanzado y poco a poco se va deshaciendo de sus sombras…**

**Agradezco enormemente sus Alerts y Reviews, son lo que me motiva a continuar escribiendo y saber que voy por buen camino.**

**Lizzy90: Espero que también te guste este capitulo **

**Alex-Culle-Pattinson: Sip… Edward es en parte la razón de los ojos verdes, sip… Bella todavía lo Ama… deberíamos buscar una forma para que el libro no te saque arrugas… jajajajaja … y de verdad me alegra que estés enganchada. **

**e-paty: no te quedes sin uñas… aun nos falta… Y Emmet no se lleva bien con Bella, porque Emmet, adora a su mamá, se muere por la continúa aprobación de Esme… así que si Esme no quiere a Bella, puesta Emmet tampoco la quiere…**

**Sakufan: Bienvenida a mi historia y gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Triix2402: Bienvenida también a mi historia, y gracias por tus comentarios, me conmueve que te pueda emocionar tanto, espero que disfrutes también este capítulo… y creo que todos de alguna forma amamos a la mariposita. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Bienvenida… y gracias, espero te guste este capítulo también.**

**M pettyfer: espero que este capítulo también te guste, resolvimos dos nuevas pistas, y metimos nuevas interrogantes. **

**Gracias también a todos los que enviaron Alerts … Mil Gracias… **

"**Si la vida te da limones… Entonces… pide la sal, el tequila… y tómatela" **

**Kisses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 5: Posibilidades:

Abrí el libro y busque la foto de mi Bella, y me quede observando unos minutos esa imagen de mi ángel, de la mujer de mi vida… Te Amo mi amor… le dije, mientras acariciaba suavemente su imagen… Te Amo y te voy a encontrar, voy a ganarme tu perdón… ya pasamos por demasiadas cosas, nos merecemos ser felices… Y ahí me encontré perdido inmerso en esos ojos verdes… otra más de mis intrigas… pero volvería a ver esos ojos, y no esos ojos verdes que me escondían su alma y sus sentimientos, volvería a encontrarme pronto con los hermosos y cálidos ojos chocolates de mi mujer, esos ojos chocolate que no me mentían, que me mostraban cada secreto que albergaba su corazón, cada alegría, cada tristeza que le regalaba su vida, cada necesidad, cada sentimiento, cada emoción, cada pizca de su pasión, esos ojos que me declaraban en cada mirada su amor por mí, esos ojos chocolates que me regalaban la visión más maravillosa del mundo: el alma pura y hermosa de mi ángel… Ya no tenía dudas, la encontraría, encontraría nuevamente esa mirada chocolate perdiéndose en la mía… y será pronto…

Estoy seguro que tengo tres buenas oportunidades en mis manos para poder encontrarla, la primera sin lugar a dudas, la más confiable de acuerdo con las pistas que contamos es asistir a las sesiones de apoyo a padres de la fundación en Londres, claro que nuestro primer encuentro después de todo este tiempo sería en una sala llena de otras personas, personas inmersas en su propio dolor y que se encuentran allí en busca de consuelo y de apoyo, por lo que sería un poco incomodo y solo me daría la oportunidad de acercarme a ella hasta el final de la sesión, y eso si es que ella me permite permanecer en la sesión o si me permite acercarme a ella… la verdad no tengo ningún tipo de garantía pero sinceramente no tengo ninguna intención de darme por vencido, así tenga que asistir a mil sesiones haría que Bella me escuche de cualquier forma.

Otra de las opciones sería encontrarla en Italia, y acercarme a ella, esta opción me daría la oportunidad de acercarme a ella de una forma más privada, personal y directa, la ayudaría a estar más cómoda, ya que estaría en su ambiente, en su espacio… Pero primero habría que conseguir una dirección… algo que me acercará a ella, por más que pienso y pienso en ese asunto de Italia, por más que pienso y pienso en Florencia, siento que hay algo muy importante respecto a ello… en algún lugar de mi cerebro, algo me dice que hay una información que estoy pasando por alto, pero no sé que podría ser… Pero para ello debía averiguar donde estaban mi ángel y mis hijos, al menos en el caso de la fundación contaba con una dirección a la que podría ir…

La otra opción sería contactar a Paul Simmons y contratar un presentación, firma de autógrafos o cualquier cosa aquí en Chicago, podríamos usar de fachada la empresa de Rose o la de Alice, el problema es que me imagino que si mi Ángel ve el nombre de cualquiera de nosotros en el contrato no lo aceptará, así que deberíamos involucrar a alguien más aunque la verdad no se a quien…. Porque el socio de Alice, era yo, así que ninguno de los dos podríamos firmar ese contrato, por lo que la empresa de Alice quedaba descartada, quedaba entonces la empresa de Rose… la cual era más apropiada en muchos sentidos, puesto que mientras la tienda de Alice, como es fácil imaginar se dedicaba a la ropa y la moda, la de Rosalie, era una publicación, una revista, que si bien se concentraba en la moda, también lo hacía en todo lo que se consideraba "in"… según la descripción de ellas, y entre sus cosas "in" estaba un sección literaria, y en cuanto a eso, si algo estaba de moda en este momento y según pude entender por algunas cosas que leí en la contraportada del libro y a juzgar por el número de ediciones y cantidad de idiomas en el que estaba traducido el libro de mi ángel… su libro únicamente no … su best seller… … así que si algo estaba de moda era la obra de mi princesa. El problema, como siempre… para nosotros siempre hay problemas e inconvenientes, es que Rose tenía dos socios… y la dificultad, era precisamente que alguno de sus socios aceptará firmar el contrato de promoción del libro de mi princesa aquí en Estados Unidos, porque ciertamente el dinero no era el problema, porque ya me encargaría yo de financiera el proyecto, el problema es quien firmaría el contrato… Rose no podría hacerlo, uno de sus socios es… Emmet.

A Emmet no podría pedirle el favor, porque sencillamente mi princesa no aceptaría un contrato con él, en primer lugar por ser un Cullen, segundo por ser un lacayo incondicional de Doña Esme, y tercero porque el mismo siempre fue lo suficiente arrogante y pedante con mi Ángel, siempre intentando hacerla sentir mal… es más estoy seguro de que Esme se enteró de mi relación con mi Bella, por culpa de él… Así en medio de mis reflexiones me perdí en mis recuerdos.

_Estaba con mi princesa en nuestro departamento, habíamos pasado un momento extraordinario, después de una estúpida discusión por los celos que me embargaban siempre, porque el imbécil del vecino no perdía oportunidad de coquetear con mi ángel e intentar conquistarla, eso me ponía de muy mal humor, porque los celos me hacían perder el juicio y la compostura, y sacaban lo peor de mi… lo único verdaderamente interesante que traían las discusiones eran las reconciliaciones. Hoy con cualquier excusa como siempre había salido del trabajo temprano, para intentar comer con mi ángel, para poder pasar un poquito de tiempo con ella y no quitarle tiempo a mi muñequita. Era un esfuerzo plagado de una serie de mentiras que se entrelazaban las unas con las otras pero que bien valían la pena._

_Le mande un mensaje al salir de la oficina preguntándole si había comido ya, era una costumbre nuestra, nos enviábamos mensajes por lo menos en tres momentos al día, religiosamente, en la mañana para el respectivo mensaje de buenos días; al medio día para saber como había estado hasta entonces nuestro día y luego en la tarde, para poder saber si nos podríamos ver o no… eso eran los mensajes cotidianos, luego estaban los otros que nos enviábamos porque nos extrañábamos o porque estábamos pensando en el otro, o con algún tipo de propuesta, o simplemente diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos… Así que mandarle un mensaje al medio día preguntándole si había almorzado no iba a causar ningún tipo de suspicacia, cuando me respondió que todavía no había almorzado, porque estaba intentando revisar unos asuntos sobre una de las propiedades de su padre, algo así como un viñedo no recuerdo en donde. _

_Termine de salir de mi oficina, completamente emocionado por la perspectiva de comer con mi princesa así fuera algo muy sencillo. Termine parando en un sitio de comida tai, uno al que eventualmente llamábamos cuando estábamos en el departamento, pedí lo de siempre y fui a sorprender a mi Bella. Cuando entre el departamento la encontré sentada en el piso del estudio con unos shorts muy corticos, que me daban una perfecta visión de sus hermosas piernas, un sencilla franela azul oscura, amaba como le quedaba ese color, resaltaba perfectamente la cremosidad de su piel. Ella aún no me había escuchado llegar, pero apenas entré en el estudio giró a verme y me regaló una sonrisa increíblemente deslumbrante…_

_- Quería sorprenderte con el almuerzo y una tarde juntos, pero el sorprendido fui yo.- le dije ofreciéndole mis manos para levantarla del piso, cuando la levante, alcance sus labios, dándole un beso pasional, hambriento, lleno de necesidad, lleno de amor, lleno de culpa.- estas bellísima amor.- le dije, para luego besarla de nuevo.- Eres una visión, eres toda una Diosa.-_

_- Eres un adulador Cullen.- me dijo mientras ese adorable sonrojo que tanto amaba teñía sus mejillas.-_

_- Soy adulador?... pensé más bien en que soy sincero mi ángel.- le dije con vehemencia.- el problema es que no te ves con claridad, pero eres increíblemente hermosa, y sexy, y sensual.- le dije colocando las manos en su cadera y acercándola a mí, para regalarle un nuevo e intenso beso. Cuando tuvimos que separar nuestros labios por la falta de aire y con la respiración agitada, le dije.- y perfecta para mi _

_Nos sentamos a almorzar, rodeados de ese aura de paz, de seguridad, de tranquilidad, que solo alcanzaba cuando estábamos juntos… de pronto al levantar mi vista para mirarla… algo al fondo del salón y detrás de mi ángel llamó mi atención, era un bonito arreglo de tulipanes… me extraño sobre manera, porque no eran esas las flores que le gustaban a mi ángel… tampoco las flores que acostumbraba a enviarle, yo siempre le regalaba calas o alcatraces, que se que son sus favoritas, orquídeas, lirios, fresias o rosas… nunca le había regalado tulipanes… y ciertamente no le había enviado flores hoy o algún día de esta semana. Ella notó mi mirada y se giro para ver que veía con tanta intensidad…_

_- Por cierto cariño, gracias por las flores, estaba tan ocupada que se me olvido agradecértelo… disculpa.- me dijo… yo no salía de mi asombro… yo no le había enviado eso.- me extraño un poco, generalmente no me envías ese tipo de flores, pero están hermosas y vienen de ti… así que gracias.- dijo acariciando suavemente mi mano sobre la mesa.- _

_- Bells… yo no envíe esas flores.- le dije.-_

_- Como que no?... entonces quien las envío?.- pregunto un poco confundida.-_

_- No tiene tarjeta.- pregunté empezando a molestarme con la perspectiva de que mi ángel tuviera una especie de admirador secreto, y la perspectiva de que alguien pudiera seducirla, conquistarla y alejarla de mi lado, me aterraba y me dolía._

_- No a simple vista.- me dijo.- la busque, pero al no verla, me imagine que más tarde me dirías el mensaje implícito con esas flores. La verdad no tengo ni idea de donde salieron cielo.- me dijo ahora con una especie de culpa.- no quiero que te preocupes por eso, sabes que no significa nada.- me dijo en un intento de darme el lugar que yo por imbécil no le daba a ella.- _

_- Te amo.- fue lo más sincero que podía decirle en ese momento.- _

_- Yo a ti cariño.- me dijo, pero la visión de esas flores estaba empezando a irritarme, me levante, deje un cariñoso beso sobre su cabeza al pasar a su lado, me dio una sonrisa tímida, y me dirigí hasta las flores, rebusque por todo el ramo durante un rato, mientras que mi princesa solo me veía desde el otro lado del salón… al final encontré la tarjeta, caminé hacia ella y se la entregue, abrió la nota, la leyó pausadamente, y me dio esa mirada de suplica como intentando evitar lo que se avecinaba y me la entregó, con los dedos temblorosos de la expectativa y de la rabia abrí la nota y la leí, intentando ser objetivo, pero apenas empecé a leer las palabras empecé a ver todo rojo…_

_**Definitivamente eres una Diosa… espero que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte y pueda gritarle a todo el mundo que eres mi Diosa.**_

_**Sinceramente tuyo**_

_**Riley.-**_

_**Pd: cuando estés dispuesta a aceptar mi invitación a salir, sabes que puedes encontrarme al otro lado del pasillo… Te espero…**_

_Sin más regrese sobre mis pasos, tomé las flores y fui yo quien fue al otro lado del pasillo, le di varios golpes a la puerta, con la intensidad y la fuerza con la que quería partirle la cara a Riley, mi ángel se encontraba recostada contra el marco de la puerta de nuestro departamento. ___

_- Ed, por favor, cariño… no….- su suplica fue interrumpida por el imbécil de Riley que se digno a abrirme la puerta._

_- Cullen se puede saber que demonios te pasa.- me contesto el muy cínico, cuando reparo a Bella en la puerta del departamento y le guiño un ojo y le dijo.- Hola Bella, veo que recibiste mi regalo preciosa._

_- Claro que lo recibió, pero aquí lo tienes de regreso imbécil… - le dije lanzándole las flores, tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que el ramo no le impactara contra la cara, sin embargo, el ramo se estrello contra el suelo de su recibidor.- Bella es mi mujer, por lo que espero que respetes y dejes de estarle coqueteando._

_- El imbécil aquí eres tu Cullen, el único que no respeta aquí a Bella eres tú… o acaso se te olvida tu esposa.- se fijo en mi mano izquierda.- o es que crees que dejando de usar la argolla de matrimonio tu esposa deja de existir.- me dijo, y lo cierto es que después de ver todo el dolor de mi ángel cuando vio la alianza de matrimonio en mi dedo en la "Bella Italia", de ese día ya hace más de un año cuando nos reencontramos y nos declaramos nuestro amor, decidí que cada vez que viera a mi princesa lo haría sin esa señal que me amarraba irremediablemente a otra mujer.- Eres muy hipócrita Cullen, al venir aquí reclamando a Bella como tu mujer, cuando tu mujer es otra y Bella es perfectamente libre y soltera, para que cualquier hombre libre y soltero pueda intentar conquistarla, además es imposible evitar intentar cortejar a tu amante con lo increíblemente hermosa y sexy que es…- en ese momento lo perdí todo y le lance un golpe a la cara, dejándole un ojo morado en el acto, Bella que había estado callada durante toda la discusión decidió que era momento para su intervención.- _

_- Edward, BASTA YA!, ES SUFICIENTE.- me grito mi ángel.-_

_- Ahora vas a defenderlo.- le reclame con todo el dolor, con todos los celos, con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.-_

_- No estoy defendiendo a nadie cariño.- me dijo colocando una mano de forma dulce sobre mi mejilla.- sabes perfectamente que nada de esto es necesario.- me replico, me di la vuelta y regrese a mi departamento, con todo el dolor de las palabras dichas por Riley… porque aunque quisiera matarlo a golpes por intentar conquistar a mi princesa, la verdad es que todas y cada una de las palabras que fueron dichas son verdad, dura, triste y dolorosa verdad… y yo no soy más que un hipócrita que esta usurpando una felicidad que no me corresponde. Mientras esperaba por mi Bella, recostado de la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada, escuchaba lo que le decía al imbécil del vecino._

_- Riley de verdad te agradezco el detalle de las flores, pero te lo digo de nuevo, como te lo he dicho, todas y cada una de las veces que te has acercado a mí con intenciones románticas.- bufe de frustración y enfado… que demonios… cuantas veces el imbécil este a estado acosando a Bella. Y porque razón ella no me dijo nada antes.- Entiende que no puedo aceptar tus intentos por conquistarme, porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien, estoy con Edward y lo Amo.- le dijo mi ángel._

_- Si pero es está casado hermosura.- cuando le dijo eso me provoco salir y tirarle los dientes.- y no te da el lugar que te mereces._

_- Perdóname pero ese no es problema tuyo.- le dijo mi princesa claramente molesta. Luego de una pausa añadió.- si de verdad te interesa mi amistad, y quieres continuar siendo mi amigo.- WTF!…. Murmure en ese momento que amigos, ni que amigos, que demonios le pasa a Bella.- te agradecería de corazón Riley, no te metas en mi relación con Edward._

_- De acuerdo Bella, pero sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, pero soy tu amigo y estoy aquí para cuando tenga que recoger los pedazos que él deje de ti.- le dijo él, y la verdad es que si no fuera porque Bella entraba de nuevo al apartamento, ya hubiese salido a ponerle el otro ojo morado al imbécil.-_

_Una vez dentro del departamento, Bella cerró la puerta y recostó su frente contra ella, suspirando profundamente._

_- Acaso tu también crees que el imbécil de Riley va a tener que recoger los pedazos que deje de ti.- le replique con más rudeza de la que quería en ese momento.- eso es lo que crees que va a ser de esta relación._

_- la verdad… - me miró con un inmenso dolor reflejado en sus ojos.- la verdad es que no veo como pueda ser de otra forma.- esa certeza de que la iba a dejar destrozada, hizo que mi corazón se comprimiera con un dolor indescriptible.-_

_- Bella…- dije en un susurro.- se que esta no es la relación que te mereces, se que no tienes el lugar que te mereces en mi vida, pero necesito que comprendas que ocupas el lugar mas importante de mi corazón, y que sé que te hago mucho daño, y eso me destroza el alma, pero soy un maldito egoísta que no puede estar sin ti.- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude reunir en ese momento.-_

_- Pues deberías dejar de serlo.- me dijo.- deberíamos dejar todo esto de una buena vez antes de hacernos más daño.- _

_- NO, NO, NO.- grite expresando todo el dolor y la frustración que me producían sus palabras en ese momento.- Acaso ya te cansaste de mi.- le reclame.- Acaso te cansaste de amarme, o es que el amor que sentías por mí, no era lo suficiente para soportar cualquier cosa con tal de estar juntos, como siempre me reclamas. – me dijo.- _

_- De lo único de lo que me he cansado es de las migajas de tiempo que me regalas.- me dijo en un susurro, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban amargamente por su rostro.- _

_- Cielo.- le dije acercándome a ella, e intentando borrar su dolor de su rostro, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.- por favor princesa no llores, no llores, pero sabes que hago todo lo que puedo, que te doy todo el tiempo que puedo encontrar.- le dije.-_

_- Sabes tan bien como yo que no es suficiente.- me reclamó.- _

_- Maldición Bella, que más quieres de mí.- le dije.- _

_- Lo quiero todo Edward… Lo quiero todo, pero por más que quiera, por más que me jures que me amas, por más verdad que sea que te amo… a veces creo que no será suficiente, y que más temprano que tarde todo esto se va a terminar… y vamos a tener que aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro, o no… pero cada uno tendrá que seguir su camino.- me dijo mientras lloraba inconsolablemente, y yo estaba anonadado con sus palabras, pero en el momento en el que escuche su llanto salí de mi estupor, y la abrace como si temiera que desaparecería de un momento a otro.-_

_- Amor, princesa, no repitas jamás eso, no ves que no puedo vivir sin ti amor.- le dije mientras la abrazaba y repartía pequeños besos por su rostro.- sabes que no puedo estar sin ti, desperdiciamos demasiado tiempo antes nena… no podría estar sin ti.- la bese con toda la pasión y el amor que le tenía, así que entre el dolor y la desesperación ante la perspectiva de perderla, empecé a besarla con pasión y necesidad de saberla mía, de saber que me amaba como la amaba yo… con el alma, así que a cada beso le siguió otro y otro, a cada caricia le siguieron una, y cientos de caricias, así terminamos haciéndolo contra la pared, con todo la necesidad y desesperación que sentíamos en ese momento._

_Ya cuando la necesidad y la desesperación y dolor fueron calmados, me dedique amarla, a adorarla a venerarla, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, recorriendo cada espacio de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir amada… demostrándole en cada beso, en cada roce, en cada caricia todo el amor, toda la necesidad, toda y cada una de las cosas que sentía por ella… así pasaron horas y horas, hacía demasiado tiempo que no le dedicaba tantas horas a mi princesa, y Dios sabe cuanto me dolía eso, porque además sabía que con eso la dañaba, y aunque sea difícil de creer, lo que más quería era estar con mi princesa. Así que era la primera vez desde que había nacido mi muñequita hace algunos meses que pasaba tantas horas cerca de mi amor. _

_- Te amo cielo.- le dije mientras ella adormilaba en mis brazos, después de todas las hora que pasamos amándonos._

_- Yo más.- dijo en respuesta, pensé en replicarle como lo hacía siempre pero preferí dejarlo así por esta vez.- _

_- Porque no nos duchamos, dentro de un rato más tengo que marcharme.- de pronto me arrepentí de agregar eso cuando vi sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.- Shhhh…. Cariño no estés triste, por favor, no quiero verte sufrir más. _

_- Quédate… quédate al menos hasta que me quede dormida Ed… por favor.- me suplicó.- _

_- Esta bien princesa, vamos a darnos un baño, y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.- así lo hicimos, luego de tomar un baño, nos preparamos una ensalda, y acompañe a mi princesa en la cama, ahí me quede con ella, hasta que se durmiera. Hace meses que no la veía dormir, y no recordaba lo maravillosa y hermosa que era, y como se veía de esplendida cuando dormía, era tan pacífica, tan angelical. _

_- Edward, Te Amo.- susurro entre sueño.- _

_- Yo a ti más princesa.- le respondía aunque sabia que estaba dormida, y allí velando su sueño, me quede dormido yo también, de pronto sentí unos pequeños besos por todo mi rostro y mi cuello, cuando abrí los ojos era ya de mañana, pero no me importó porque ahí frente a mí me encontré con la visión más maravillosa del mundo, mi ángel estaba junto a mí con su hermosa sonrisa y regalando pequeños besos, así quisiera poder despertar todos los días… y no en una cama fría, aun cuando estaba otro cuerpo al otro lado de la cama.- Buenos días amor.- le dije al tiempo que la besaba.-_

_- Buenos días cielo.- me respondió, y luego se mordió el labio, por lo que supe que estaba nerviosa, sin embargo ese gesto me enloquecía, era la mezcla perfecta de inocencia y sensualidad, y la verdad me encantaba. _

_- Que sucede cielo?.- le pregunté tocando suavemente su labio, para que lo liberara de la prisión de sus dientes.- que te tiene nerviosa amor?._

_- Vas a tener problemas por mi culpa Edward.- me dijo preocupada.-_

_- Lo sé…- le dije respirando profundamente.- pero ya que voy a tener problemas al menos tengo que sacarle provecho.- le dije, y la bese profundamente, así que paso lo inevitable, y terminamos haciendo el amor de nuevo. Compartimos de nuevo la ducha por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, y la verdad era como estar en el paraíso, se sentía como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja y que esta relación era libre. Tenía algo de ropa en ese departamento, cuando salí de la ducha me puse el pantalón mientras buscaba la camisa que había sacado antes del closet, y la cual no veía por ningún lado, Bella salía del baño traía puesta la camisa que yo estaba buscando, y la verdad es que la visión era absolutamente gloriosa.- Cariño, creo que a partir de hoy, mientras estemos en este departamento no usaras otra cosa que mis camisas… no sabes lo sexy que te ves. – me acerque para darle un beso.- pero creo que es hora de que me la regreses.- le dije, ella me miró con una sonrisa picara, y empezó a morder su labio, mientras me miraba a los ojos, y comenzaba a desabotonarse uno a uno los botones de la camisa, moviendo las caderas sensualmente, la verdad no sé como me resistí para que no termináramos nuevamente en la cama, pero por más que quisiéramos, tenía que ir a trabajar y enfrentarme más tarde al problema que se me venía encima. Me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la frente, y luego un dulce beso en los labios.- cariño, eso es trampa, sabes que si haces esas cosas no puedo resistirme.- le dije, la verdad tenía que irme, pero no quería ver su tristeza de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, ella me entregó la camisa, mientras se envolvía en el suave albornoz blanco que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas de la habitación._

_- Yo abro mientras tú terminas de vestirte.- me dijo, me dio un beso dulce en la mejilla, y salió a atender la puerta. Escuché a mi Bella, hablando con alguien, pero no podía distinguir bien la conversación, sin embargo, algo en su voz me sonó familiar pero no estaba seguro, lo que si podía asegurar era que se trataba de un hombre, y pensando que se trataba del imbécil de Riley, salí a ver que pasaba, con la camisa sin abotonar, descalzo, con el cabello mojado por la reciente ducha y en la mano la toalla con la que me había secado el cabello. _

_- Amor, quien es?.- le pregunte al tiempo que me acercaba a la puerta, y al ver quien se encontraba en la entrada de nuestro apartamento quede petrificado.- Emmet?.- dije con voz ahogada… Maldición que hacía Emmet aquí… la situación no podía ser más clara, Bella envuelta en un albornoz, descalza y con el cabello mojado, yo a medio vestir, e igualmente descalzo, con el cabello mojado, saliendo a las 6:30 de la mañana del cuarto de mi mejor amiga, a la que segundos antes había llamado "Amor". Cuando encontré nuevamente mi voz le pregunte.- Emmet… que haces aquí?._

_- Eso mismo pregunto yo… QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ EDWARD… EN ESAS FACHAS Y A ESTA HORA… .- Gritó.- _

_- Que haces aquí Emmet?.- pregunte de nuevo, intentando mostrar una calma que no tenía en ese momento.- _

_- Emmet quería saber si yo sabía algo de ti.- me contesto mi ángel, sumamente avergonzada y preocupada por el momento que estábamos viviendo.- _

_- Vine porque Heidi, llegó esta mañana como loca llorando a la casa, diciendo que no sabía nada de ti, que habías salido de la constructora ayer al medio día y que nadie sabía nada de ti… tenías el teléfono apagado, y mamá me pidió que te buscará, como Alice está de viaje, sé que no sabía nada de ti… así que vine para saber si Bella sabía de ti.- me dijo, pero de pronto puso una mueca de asco.- Como puedes hacer esto Edward?... Eres un desgraciado… Como puedes jugar con Heidi de este modo?.- me reclamo.- _

_- Yo no juego con Heidi, ella sabe perfectamente que no la amo, como ella no me ama a mí.- le dije, me acerque a Bella, tratando de darle algo del consuelo que se que necesitaba en este momento.- _

_- Ahora me vas a venir a decir eso… no viste como llegó Heidi a la casa, esta sumamente preocupada, esta destrozada, mamá tuvo que darle unos calmantes para que se apaciguara… como después de verla en ese estado me puedes decir que ella no te ama._

_- Ella no ama Emmet.- volví a repetir.- _

_- Y esta si te ama.- pregunto mirando a Bella de forma despectiva.-_

_- Eso no es tu problema Emmet.- le replicó Bella.- pero ya que no puede negarse la evidencia, pues es mejor que lo sepas… Si lo Amo… como él me Ama a mí.- le replicó mi princesa, mientras yo envolvía protectoramente mi brazo a través de su cintura.- _

_- Como puedes vivir contigo misma Isabella, que vergüenza me das, que clase de persona eres si puedes meterte en medio de una familia, acaso no te importa Jane, acaso no te importa Heidi… no que va a importarte si te comportas como una cualquiera, con tantos tipos con los que puedes revolcarte tienes que escoger a uno que esta casado.-_

_- Cállate Emmet.- le advertí a mi hermano.- _

_- No me callo Edward, quiero saber… Acaso tengo que advertirle a Rose, que tenga cuidado de su amiga… dime Isabella, todo tu morbo son los hombres casados, debo acaso preocuparme que te metas en mi cama, o el siguiente de tu lista es Jasper.- Mi Ángel se quedo muda ante las palabras de Emmet y silenciosas lágrimas caían en su mejilla.- _

_- CALLATE YA EMMET Y LARGATE DE MI APARTEMENTO.- le grite.-_

_- Tu apartamento?... tu apartamento?... no seas ridículo… este es solo el lugar donde te tiras a tu amante… Acaso no te importan destrozar a tu familia, por una maldita arrimada que lo único que quiere es hacerle daño a la pobre Heidi… ella que si es una señora en toda la extensión de la palabra.- no pude resistirme ante el dolor en el rostro de mi princesa… y también por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, lance un golpe pero esta vez a la cara de mi hermano partiéndole la boca.- _

_- MALDITO IMBECIL LARGATE DE UNA VEZ.- le grite nuevo.-_

_- EL MADITO IMBÉCIL ERES TU… QUE DAÑAS A TU FAMILIA, QUE DAÑAS LA RELACIÓN CON TU HERMANO POR UNA ZORRA QUE NO VALE LA PENA.- lo vi todo rojo en ese momento y le lancé un segundo golpe, que lo tiro al piso._

_- En tu vida vuelvas a insultar a Bella de esa manera.- le dije mientras le lanzaba otro golpe, que el me regreso esta vez, de pronto sentí como alguien nos separaba, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de mi princesa rodeando mi cuerpo y enterrando su rostro en mi pecho, mientras Riley detenía a mi hermano.-_

_- Déjalo Culle.- me dijo Riley.- Encárgate de calmar a Bella, que a este lo saco yo del edificio.- me dijo mientras arrastraba a Emmet hacia a fuera. OK esta vez tendría que agradecerle algo a Riley. _

Regrese en ese momento de mi recuerdo, no, no podía contar con Emmet para esto… definitivamente incluirlo en esto solo complicaría las cosas con mi ángel… Me queda la otra socia de Rosalie, que si bien era una gran amiga de mi cuñada, también había sido la mejor amiga de Heidi, mientras está vivía, aunque la verdad es que sé que Renata no pensaba igual que Heidi en muchas cosas, no sé cual sería su reacción hacia Bella… La verdad no me quedaba de otra que buscarla y hablar con ella, para saber que tan viable era la otra opción. Si Renata no aceptaba, y si después de conversarlo con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Carlisle, quienes sé que me van a apoyar en esto, consideramos que esta es mejor opción que las otras… no me va a quedar más que crear una empresa fachada que pueda hacer el contrato sin que figure ningún Cullen en él… Bueno… era mejor hablar de las posibilidades después… también quería hablar con mi papá y Emmet del expediente médico de mi mariposita… se que Emmet no simpatizaba con Bella, también se que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la situación en la que vivíamos, pero era una excelente médico, adoraba su profesión y amaba a los niños, por ellos se hizo pediatra y sabía que estaba sensibilizado por la historia de sus sobrinos, así que sabía que al menos en cuanto a esto podía confiar en él, y por ello le estaría agradecido.

Saque un nuevo cigarro de la cajetilla, y mientras jugueteaba con el entre mis dedos, abrí el libro de mi princesa, dispuesto a seguir con mis descubrimiento, y sintiendo que con cada palabra que leía de las emociones de mi princesa, la amaba más con cada palabra, con cada una de las emociones que iba describiendo en su libro, en nuestra historia. Al paso que iba sabía que no iba a poder terminar de leer el libro hoy, con todas las interrupciones que surgían entre revisar las pistas que iba encontrando y mis recuerdos… pero aún así estaba tranquilo, porque sentía que había avanzado mucho en mi búsqueda, aunque mi necesidad de seguir descubriendo cosas se incrementaba página tras página… Así que me acosté en el sofá y me metí de nuevo en el libro, quería ver que más descubría…

Capítulo 2: Y sin darnos cuenta, me convertí en la Otra: 

Así paso la primera semana, no salíamos mucho pero todos los días nos veíamos, todos los días pasábamos tiempo juntos, todos los días nos llenábamos de besos y caricias, aun cuando decíamos una y otra vez que eso no era correcto, que eso estaba mal, pero con cada beso olvidábamos un poco lo mal que estaba todo esto… Todo era tan natural, todo era maravilloso… No volví a ver en su mano su alianza de matrimonio… al menos no cuando estaba conmigo, y eso era para mí un alivio… sería increíblemente terrible para mi sentir el frío de la argolla en alguna de sus caricias… no sé si de verdad lo soportaría, sería un mudo recordatorio de lo que no tendría nunca… No habíamos discutidos sobre lo nuestro, si es que lo nuestro existía, no teníamos un titulo, no sabía bien lo que éramos…Solo sabía que nos amábamos y que se sentía increíblemente bien estar con el. Compartir todo lo que compartíamos, sentir sus labios en los míos, sent….

Mi celular sobre la mesa comenzó a vibrar, lo alcance con la mano en la que aún tenía el cigarro apagado, y revise el mensaje... Era Jasper…

**Ed, lamento interrumpirte, pero acabo de enviarte a tu correo una información que me mandaron de la Fundación Marie Alice Swan, se trata de las fechas de las próximas sesiones de apoyo precedidas por Bella, así como las fechas y ciudades de las próximas conferencias y apariciones de Arizona…**

Me incorporé de inmediato…

**Gracias Jazz… eso es genial.**

Decidí abrir el correo desde mi teléfono, cuando revisé los correo recibidos ahí estaba en correo de Jasper, antes de abrirlo pase mis ojos por los demás correos que había recibido, solo por saber si había algo realmente urgente… Y el correo que estaba justo debajo del correo de Jasper me dejo petrificado, pálido, y estoy seguro que con una baja de tensión… no puede ser… no puede ser… me restregué los ojos, para verificar si no era una ilusión óptica… no podía creerlo… el remitente del correo, que se encontraba debajo del que hace unos minutos me había enviado Jasper, era Bella Swan… era ella, era un correo de mi princesa… el primero que recibía en cinco años, no podía creerlo… una serie de emociones me embargaba en este momento… la verdad es que el primero era incredulidad, aunque siendo completamente sinceros creo que desde que regrese de Londres hace cinco años, nada había hecho que mi corazón latiera tan rápido como lo hacía en este momento, tenía que clamarme … tenía 31 años, era sano y hacía ejercicio con regularidad, pero dudo que pudiera resistir una ataque al corazón, así que tenía que intentar normalizar mi presión, no podía permitirme a mi mismo morirme hasta no encontrar el perdón de mi princesa y de mis hijos.

Deje el libro sobre la mesa del café y me levante del sofá, comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación con el celular en una mano y el cigarro apagado en la otra, Dios, estaba tan emocionado, pero también tan asustado de lo que podría encontrar en ese correo que apenas me atrevía, cada tanto miraba el teléfono para asegurarme que no era producto de mi imaginación… encendía el cigarro, y le iba dando una calada tras otra mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, cuando el cigarro llegaba a su fin, termine por apagarlo y allí de pie cerca de mi piano, que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la habitación abrí su correo…

**Edward… Cielo…**

**Que difícil es esto… han pasado muchos años… demasiados desde la última vez que hablamos, pero la verdad es que necesitaba sanar, necesitaba encontrar algo que le diera sentido a mi vida… algo que me permitiera equilibrar la fuerza que perdí cuando los perdí a ti y a nuestra mariposita, para poder seguir adelante y hacerme cargo de nuestros pequeños… **

**Se que me has buscado durante este tiempo… se que es necesario que hablemos, se que mis hijos te necesitan, sabes siempre les hablo de ti y la verdad es que ellos están ansiosos de conocerte… Dios… pero Edward ha sido tan difícil… necesitaba encontrar el camino de regreso… necesito dejar atrás todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, toda la culpa… necesito dejar atrás esas cosas, para poder volver sobre los pasos andados y poder encontrarme contigo o permitir que me encuentres y hablar las cosas…**

**La verdad es que aunque cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrar el camino a mi hogar, todavía no estoy lista… pero sé que has sufrido todo este tiempo, y la verdad es que me duele tu dolor… ese dolor que sientes no ha hecho más que incrementar el mío propio, a pesar de todo, lo menos que quiero es que sufras… **

**Nuestros hijos son hermosos Edward, son inteligentes, despiertos, maravillosos… se parecen tanto a ti… Ed es una copia tuya… se parece tanto a ti… en tantos aspectos, físicamente es como tener un constante un recordatorio tuyo dando vueltas a mi alrededor, toca incluso el piano… estarías tan orgulloso de él, es increíblemente talentoso. Y Lizzie… Lizzie es increíblemente hermosa, y dulce, tiene una mirada tan linda, tan intensa, una vez que ves esos ojos verdes intensos y profundos, con esas pestañas imposiblemente largas, quedas prendado; quien la mira termina por perderse en esos ojos y queda cautivado para siempre, cuanta razón tenías en llamarla gatita…**

**Debo confesarte que en estos cinco años he estado muchas veces en Chicago, y te pido perdón por no tener el valor de acercarme a ti y hablar las cosas, te pido perdón porque aún no conoces a nuestros hijos… pero algo me dice que pronto los conocerás… pero si he estado en Chicago es porque varias veces al año voy a visitarla… y este es uno de los fines de semanas que siempre estoy en Chicago… pero esta vez no podré ir… la razón… se que te va a asustar un poco, pero te pido… no, te suplico que te lo tomes con calma… porque ahora todo esta bien… Resulta que el pequeño Ed, es increíblemente travieso e inquieto, y mientras estaba distraída viendo algo que Lizzie me mostraba se montó en un arbol y termino cayendo al suelo, quedando inconsciente por un buen tiempo… no sabes el susto que me llevé, me toco llevarlo al hospital, tiene una pierna fracturado y por la contusión tendrá quedarse en el hospital esta noche en observación y luego tendrá unos días de reposo, por su puesto no pude tomar el vuelo a Chicago y tendré que pasar estos días con él y Lizzie.**

**Si me atrevo a escribirte este correo, a pesar de que no estoy lista aún… es porque se me hace imposible estar en Chicago y es sumamente importante que hagas esa visita por mi, ella no puede quedarse sola este fin de semana y de antemano te pido perdón por no habértelo contado antes… creeme que no era ningún tipo de venganza ni nada por el estilo, solo que quería que estuviera cerca de ti… Además yo por mi parte, necesitaba encontrarme, estoy buscando el camino de regreso a mi hogar, pero libre de dolor, es la única forma de ser verdad feliz… La dirección a la que necesito visites es ****111o St Oeste 2755 número C49, cuando llegues allí sabrás a quien estarás visitando… **

**Quiero que me cuentes de tu visita… Hoy no puede ser, pero te prometo que en la semana te voy a enviar fotos de nuestros pequeños… Que aunque te parezca imposible (y no porque sea imposible, sino porque te conozco y debes estar lleno de culpas tontas)… Que aunque te parezca imposible te aman mucho… Así que otra cosa por la que te pido perdón, no mandarte más fotos de tus hijos, pero te prometo que esta semana las tendrás en tus manos…**

**Espero poder estar lista para que hablemos pronto.**

**Bella Swan.**

Dios mío, Bella ha estado aquí en Chicago… cerca de mí, quizás hasta con mis hijos… Pero no puedo culparla de no acercarse a mí… aunque duele… Lo dicho esa mujer es un ángel que no merezco, pero que aún así por el que voy a luchar con todo lo que tengo, sé que no dijo que me amaba, pero insistió en querer encontrar el camino a su hogar… o lo que es lo mismo, un caminó hacia mi, no necesitaba más confirmación que esa para tener la certeza de su amor por mí… Dios… como me pedía perdón… el único que tenía que implorar perdón era yo… Pise la tecla responder…

**Mi Bella, mi princesa, mi ángel****… **

**Amor… no tienes ni idea de todas las emociones que alberga mi alma, al saber de ti… no importa el tiempo transcurrido, aunque te confieso que para mi un minuto sin ti es toda una eternidad, un minuto más sin nuestros hijos es toda una vida. Cielo no es necesario que me pidas perdón… no tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo quien tiene que rogar tu perdón por cientos de cosas y espero poder alcanzarlo aunque no lo merezca. **

**Estoy feliz de saber de mis hijos y estoy ansioso por ver sus fotos, pero más ansioso estoy porque llegue el día de poder estrecharlos en mis brazos y decirles que su papá los ama… Me preocupa Ed… la verdad es que no sabes todo lo que me asuste al leer de su percance… te ruego me informes como sigue mi campeón… esta vez no podría superarlo…. Muero de imaginar que algo pueda pasarles. **

**No voy a abrumarte con todo lo que mi alma y mi corazón me piden que te diga, porque entiendo que necesitas tu espacio, sé que todo lo que tenemos que decirnos tenemos que decírnoslo cara a cara… de frente. En cuanto al favor que me pides sobra decir que voy a hacerlo. **

**Te amo mi amor, espero que estés lista pronto y podamos hablar.**

**Te amo princesa… tuyo por siempre y para siempre **

**Edward**

No quise abrumarle con demasiadas cosas… Dios estaba tan feliz, es la primera vez que se de ella… nunca había tenido tantas esperanzas como este momento. Decidí no hablarle del libro, no quise que se sintiera presionada…Tenía que continuar mi lectura pero tenía que hacerle el favor princesa, debe ser algo increíblemente importante para mi princesa… de lo contrario no viajaría a Chicago varias veces al año, y sobre todo… no me escribiría pidiéndome justamente a mí que le hiciera el favor, sin saber mucho de que se trataba, tome el libro, la libreta, el bolígrafo, la caja de cigarros, busque en mi escritorio la llaves de mi carro y salía del estudio… Pero por su puesto no podía tener tanta suerte, y a mitad de mi camino me encontré con Esme…

- Ya terminaste, o ya tuviste un ataque de sensatez y decidiste olvidarte de una buena vez de todo.- me replicó mi madre.-

- Nunca.- le respondí.-

- Entonces para donde vas.- me dijo molesta.-

- La verdad no es tu problema, pero lo cierto es que no lo sé.- le dije.-

- Pues si tenías tantas ganas de salir, no crees que debiste de hacerlo hace unas horas, para la ceremonia en memoria de Heidi.- me dijo, con tono de reproche.-

- La verdad es el último sitio al que me darían ganas de ir.- después de leer el mensaje de mi princesa, nadie podría menguar mi felicidad… al menos eso creí de momento…

- Sabes todo los rumores, y las habladurías que se han levantado porque tú siendo el viudo de Heidi no te apareciste en la ceremonia.- me dijo con ambas manos sobre las caderas, demostrándome sin palabras su molestia.-

- Ni lo sé ni me interesa.- le respondí.-

- No sabes la vergüenza que pase, cuando los Volturis me preguntaron porque no habías ido a la ceremonia.- me reí a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.-

- Y que le dijiste?.- pregunte.-

- Esto no son cosas para reírse, por Dios Edward no puedes respetar la memoria de tu esposa. Les dije que estabas trabajando en un proyecto nuevo, que estabas montando una nueva empresa en otra ciudad, y te surgió un inconveniente y tuviste que irte de emergencia.- me respondió.

- Que imaginación Doña Esme.- le dije con sorna.- porque no le dijiste simplemente la verdad?.

- Que querías que les dijera, que el abnegado viudo de Heidi estaba encerrado en el estudio, obsesionado, leyendo un libro, intentando encontrar una mujer que no esta a su altura, una mujer que lo dejo abandonado, una mujer que es además la responsable de toda la infelicidad que vivió Heidi, en los últimos años de su vida.- me dijo indignada.-

- Esa no es la verdad mamá y lo sabes.- le dije con tranquilidad.-

- Cual es la verdad según tú, entonces.- me desafío.-

- Fácil mamá… tenías que decirle a los Volturis que yo no estaba allí porque simplemente no me interesa.- le dije.- ahora con tu permiso me voy. – ya estaba de espaladas casi llegando a la puerta cuando mi madre ataco de nuevo, sacando esta vez, el armamento pesado.-

- Y Jane?... no vas a ir a verla, sabes bien como se afecta en la ceremonia de su madre.- me dijo con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos, cuando vio, que me giraba y miraba de forma pensativa la escalera. Justo en ese momento Alice comenzó a bajar por la escalera. Le hable a mi hermana, pero mirando directamente a mi madre.-

- Ally, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, por favor encargate de mi muñequita, dile que la amo, y que cuando vuelva voy a subir a conversar con ella.

- Claro Edward, sin problema. Pero estas seguro que no quieres tu compañía, podrías decirle a Jazz que te acompañe.- dijo Alice como adivinando que algo iba a suceder.-

- No te preocupes, tranquila, por favor encargate de lo que te pedí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo salí.

Una vez en el auto, coloque en el GPS la dirección que me dio mi ángel…111o St Oeste 2755… cuando apareció el resultado de mi búsqueda me quede petrificado… no puede ser… no puede ser lo que estoy pensando… cuales pueden ser las posibilidades… salí como un loco derrapando con mi carro… solo una vez en la que maneje así de rápido, cuando me dirigía al aeropuerto con la esperanza que mi ángel no hubiese abordado el avión que la había apartado de mi lado por tanto tiempo… En mucho menos tiempo del esperado llegue al lugar que correspondía a la dirección… Cementerio de Mount Oliver… Entre, y pregunte al guardia de la garita de la entrada.

- Buenas Tardes… Disculpe, por donde encuentro la C49?.- pregunté con el corazón a punto de salirse por mi boca

- Siga esta dirección.- me dijo apuntando a su izquierda.- luego casi al final va a encontrar un gran ángel de mármol, gire hacia la derecha y siga los números.- una vez recibidas las instrucciones comencé a correr con todo lo que me daban las piernas y las fuerzas… corrí… llegue al ángel y gire a la derecha y seguí corriendo… C10… C18… C24… C26…. C31…. C37… C40… C43… comencé a aminorar el paso, jadeando… a punto de desfallecer… C44 …. C45 …. C46 … C47 …. C48 … C49 … me quede mudo, impactado, impresionado, reconfortado…. Caí de rodillas frente a la lápida, sollozando mi dolor, con las lágrimas escurriendo como nunca por mis mejillas… cuando conseguí encontrar mi voz hable por fin…

- Cariño perdóname… perdóname… te falle…. Te falle y … no cuide te ti….- decía entre sollozos.- Te amo, te amo muchísimo pequeña… Papá Te Ama y te Amará siempre Mi Mariposita…

Allí… en ese cementerio de Chicago… Allí cerca de mí… Allí frente a mí una lápida de mármol, con unos ángeles, y una inscripción…

Marie A. Cullen S.

Noviembre 30, 2005 – Diciembre 05, 2005

Nuestra Amada Mariposita… Siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo y que valga la pena la espera… **** Aunque se que muchas y muchos me van a odiar por culpa de este Emmet… pero bueno, igual espero les guste… **

**Como siempre les agradezco enormemente sus review:**

**Triix2402: tienes razón cada vez nos acercamos más… Jajajaja… se que me ODIAS, pero algunos tienen que ser menos buenos, y casi siempre le toca a Rosalie y Tanya, por eso decidí que esta vez sería más interesante, si los no tan buenos fueran Emmet y Esme… presiento que en este capítulo me vas a ODIAR mas… Eres otra de las que sucumbe a Mariposita… creo que ya tiene un club de fans… Gracias por tu review, lo disfrute muchísimo sinceramente.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: Espero que esta actualización cumpla tus expectativas. Gracias por estar ahí entre los incondicionales. **

**.stewart: Bienvenida, Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste.**

**Xavitiaw Cullen: Bienvenida… me emocionó enormemente tu review… ambos de hecho, de verdad gracias. Por retribuciones como esta es que me tomo el tiempo para escribir la historia. En un principio estaba indecisa de continuarla, porque es la primera vez que lo hago y no sabía si iba a calar… Mensajes como el tuyo me inspiran a continuar, sus review son mi mejor paga. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: eres una de mis fieles incondicionales… siempre tratando de adivinar… que bien que te gustara lo de los besos… fue un capítulo algo más dulce para variar, muy distinto al que les deje hoy. Si las razones de Edward son un poco tontas… razón tiene con estar avergonzado… jajajajaja… y en cuanto a la pelar… sorry pero no puedo adelantarte nada todavía. Espero disfrutes es capítulo.**

**Fran Ktrin Black: me encanta que te gustara = )**

**Lizzy90: gracias de nuevo, otra de mis fieles lectoras… si Ed tiene razones un poco tontas… pero ni modo. Espero disfrutes este capitulo…**

**Cremita: bienvenida y gracias, espero te guste este capitulo.**

**e-paty: otra de las fieles de siempre… gracias… que bueno que te guste Jasper, intenté que fuera realmente dulce para contra restar un poquitín el efecto Emmet… creo que lo voy logrando… Y estoy de acuerdo la gente tiene que hacer lo mejor para si misma, sin hacer caso a los que quieren gobernar tu vida. Espero te guste este Capítulo… **

_**Les dejo un pequeño reto… si alguien adivina en que ciudad de Italia están Bella y sus hijos, le voy a responder a su e-mail una de sus interrogantes**_

**Gracias también a todos los que enviaron Alerts … Mil Gracias… **

"**Si la vida te da limones… Entonces… pide la sal, el tequila… y tómatela" **

**Kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 6: … no sirve de nada negarlo:

No podía creerlo, he deseado tantas veces estar en el lugar en el que me encuentro justo ahora… Dios, cuantas veces he imaginado poder estar aquí frente a la lápida de mi mariposita, cuantas veces desperté en la noche queriendo estar en el lugar donde descansaba mi pequeña, para poder decirle estando cerca de ella, cuanto la amo, cuanto la extraño aún sin conocerla, cuanto quisiera tenerla a mi lado… ya en este punto ni siquiera podía fijar bien la vista en la lápida de mi hermosa bebé… las lágrimas caían incesantemente por mi rostro… Dios, mi dolor afloraba por mi cuerpo con una intensidad abrumadora… Mi Mariposita estaba en Chicago… mi pequeña siempre había estado cerca de mí… justo cuando pensaba que hoy podría estar seguro del amor de mi princesa me encuentro con esto, que me hace ver la magnitud de su amor por mi… Como podía pedirme perdón mi princesa por no haberme contado antes que mi mariposita estaba en Chicago… si lo hizo para que mi pequeña pudiera estar cerca de mí… o más bien para que pudiera yo estar al menos cerca de mi mariposita, ya que no los tenía a ellos… Ahora entiendo como siempre me sentí tan cerca a mi princesita… como me sentía ligado de forma especial a la que estaba destinada a ser la más consentida de mis princesitas… mi pequeñita Marie.

- Amor… no sabes cuanto te extraña papi… no sabes cuanto… cuanto… deseaba poder conocerte, tenerte en mi brazos.- decía entre sollozos.- Mi pequeñita… cuanto te falle, cuanto le falle a tu mami… a tus hermanitos… Cielo, no cuide de ti… no te protegí… no se como puedo perdonarme perderte… no sé como tu mamá va a perdonarme el que no te protegiera mi amor. No sabes como te lloro, como sufro no tenerte en mis brazos…- intente quitarme algunas lágrimas de la cara, pero la verdad no servía de nada.- Tengo un dolor enorme en el alma mi mariposita… se que a tus hermanitos podré conocerlos algún día… estrecharlos entre mis brazos y decirles que los amo… Pero como hacer eso contigo mi peque…- Suspire pesadamente.- Marie… como papi puede superar este dolor de no tenerte si nunca podré abrazarte, si nunca podré darte dulces besos sobre tu hermosa cabecita, nunca podré verme reflejado en esos hermosos ojitos chocolates… calidos y dulces tan iguales a los de mamá, como si nunca podrás ver la ternura que tu corta existencia dejo en mi corazón… como si nunca podré decirte que te amo y que estoy orgulloso y feliz que hallas sido parte de mi y de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo…. Mariposita, porque nos dejaste… porque te fuiste… porque nos dejaste tanto dolor, si lo que venías tu a traer al mundo y a mi vida era alegrías… felicidad y paz…

Mis lágrimas caían una tras otra, tras otra, sin poder evitarlo…

- Pero ahora estas en el cielo… y eres un hermoso ángel… ya lo eras en la tierra… cielo espero que acompañes siempre a tu mami y a tus hermanitos… ellos necesitan mucho un ángel que los cuide, y tu mi mariposita eres el más hermoso ángel que puedan tener… Yo sé amor… yo sé… que debería ser yo quien los cuide, pero confío que mientras no estoy con ellos tu los proteges y los cuides de alguna manera.- Aún cuando me derrumbaba de dolor, aun cuando sabía que no iba a poder mantenerme en pie yo solo por ahora, sentía una especie de consuelo, en saber a mi mariposita cerca de mi… en saber que podría visitarla siempre, en saber que ella estaba conmigo… Que increíblemente maravillosa era mi princesa, era la mujer más maravillosa, más hermosa, más amorosa y más buena del mundo… y yo no me la merecía. Siempre pensé que tendría que viajar a Londres o cualquier otro lugar del mundo, que ahora sabía que ese otro lugar del mundo estaba en Italia, para poder estar y hacer, como estoy y hago ahora, de rodillas, llorando mi dolor, implorando el perdón de mi hija y diciéndole de corazón cuanto la amo.- Bebe será que algún día tu papá va a poder encontrar paz aunque no la merezca, será que tu papá va poder encontrar felicidad… Aunque si soy sincero hija, mi paz y mi felicidad se resumen en poder consagrar mi vida a hacer feliz a tu mami, y a tus hermanos… a Lizzie, a Ed y a Jane… Dios pequeñita, no sabes cuanto me hacen falta todos ustedes, no sabes cuanto los extraño. Cariño, dentro de todo el dolor de no tenerte, dentro de todo el dolor de haberte perdido, dentro de todo mi arrepentimiento, de mi frustración, siento algo de consuelo al saberte cerca de mí, cerca de mi corazón pequeñita… Te prometo que vendré siempre a verte mi cielo, quiero pedirte también perdón por no haberte visitado antes mi mariposita, y no haber traído flores o algo para ti amor, pero la verdad es que papá no tenía idea de que estabas aquí.- y ahí entre mis lagrimas seguía conversando con mi mariposita.- Que diferente serían nuestras vidas si tu papa no fuera tan imbécil amor… Dios mi mariposita como he podido vivir así, sin tu mamá, sin tus hermanitos… sin ti, siendo infeliz, haciendo infeliz a tu hermana Jane, con mi infelicidad bebe… Ay nena, que infelices hemos sido todos peque.

Nuevamente fije mi vista en el epitafio de la lápida de mi mariposita:

Marie A. Cullen S.

Noviembre 30, 2005 – Diciembre 05, 2005

Nuestra Amada Mariposita… Siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones

Y ahí fue cuando reparé en algo a lo que no le había prestado atención… Marie A. Cullen S…. Cullen... Cullen…. Con un demonio… Bendita, hermosa y maravillosa mi princesa… ahora es cuando veo que soy mucho más imbécil de lo que jamás pensé… hace unas horas estaba sufriendo porque mis pequeños no tenían mi apellido, y mi princesa me hace este regalo, permite que aunque sea aquí en su última morada mi mariposita tenga mi apellido… Dios si antes amaba a mi mujer, ahora la amaba mucho más, cuando pensaba que la amaba todo lo que un millón de hombres juntos podían amar a una mujer… Una luz de esperanza despertó en mi corazón, ahora entendía que mi Bella en algún momento permitirá que pueda reconocer a mi gatita y a mi campeón, que algún día Elizabeth y Edward, serían unos Cullen, pero con Marie las cosas eran diferentes, y es por eso que mi Ángel coloco su apellido… mi apellido, en su nombre, en su lápida… Dios, no sé que hice en esta o en otra vida, pero lo cierto es que no me merecía a esa mujer…

- Cielo, mi mariposita, bebe… a veces no sé como sacar fuerzas para seguir… Solo Jane, Solo tu recuerdo, Solo la necesidad de encontrar el perdón de tu mami y tus hermanos hacen que pueda seguir viviendo esta media vida, y que consigue ser media vida, porque las tengo a ti y a Jane… solo podré estar completo, cuando además de ti y de Jane, esté mi princesa, con tus hermanos.- Seguí llorando.- Necesito tanto tu perdón princesita… Pero como voy a saber si me perdonas pequeña, si no tuviste la oportunidad de crecer, si no tuvimos la oportunidad de aprender a ver la vida a través de tus dulces ojos nena… como voy a saber si me perdonas si nos perdimos la oportunidad de escuchar tu dulce voz, que estoy seguro sería la envidia de los ángeles. Perdóname bebe… perdóname mi mariposita.- llore…. Llore, no se cuanto tiempo. Cuando pensaba que no soportaría más dolor, sentí un extraño sentimiento de paz, la brisa cálida envolviendo mi cuerpo, los tenues rayos del sol calentando mi alma, y de alguna forma entendí que mi mariposita me regalaba su perdón, que ella me amaba como la amaba yo. Y con esa certeza, y con la paz que albergaba mi alma en ese momento frente a la lápida de mi mariposita y con silenciosas lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, supe de algún modo que mi hija me perdonaba, aunque nunca me perdonaría yo … Me quede allí en compañía de mi hija. Pensaba en que no tenía demasiadas fuerzas para salir solo de ese cementerio… toda esa descarga emocional me había dejado físicamente exhausto… y en ese momento como si supiera que la necesitaba mi teléfono vibró y en el identificador reconocí el nombre de mi pequeña hermana.

- Edward, donde estás?... Se que nos necesitas, y papá y yo vamos hacia donde quiera que estés.- me dijo preocupada, y la verdad yo no tenía fuerzas para discutir en este momento.-

- En El Cementerio de Mount Olivet, sabes donde queda?.- le pregunte.-

- El Cementerio de Mount Olivet, si sé donde queda, pero que estás haciendo ahí?.- me preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada.-

- Lo verás cuando llegues Aly, estoy en la C49, el guardia de la garita te dirá como llegar.- Le dije simplemente.-

- De acuerdo Ed, nos veremos pronto, estoy cerca.- me dijo. Al poco tiempo sentí pasos acercarse y no tuve que levantar el rostro para saber que eran ellos.-

- Edward, hijo que haces aquí?.- preguntó mi padre preocupado, al tiempo que yo de rodillas frente a la lápida de mi mariposita, hacía un corto movimiento con la mano, para que se enteraran a quien estábamos visitando.-

- Ah.!- mi hermana ahogo un grito se sorpresa, cubriendo su boca con su mano.- no puedo ser… no puede ser… ella…, es ella…?... como puede ser.- se preguntaba anonadada, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.- Edward…- no pudo continuar, porque se situó a mi lado, envolviéndome en un fraternal abrazo, mientras callaba un sollozo, contra mi camisa.-

- Edward, es cierto… Es mi nieta?.- pregunto mi padre con su voz rota, por mi sufrimiento, por el dolor de la muerte de mi mariposita, por la pérdida de su nieta.-

- Si… es ella… mi mariposita.- les dije, mi hermana a quien se mantenía abrazada a mi cintura, y le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente. Se separo de mí para verme a los ojos.-

- Como es posible Edward, como es posible que esté aquí en Chicago?.- Me preguntó mi hermana.- Cómo lo supiste?.

- Bella trajo sus restos para Chicago, para que pudiera estar cerca de ella Aly.- le dije como pude entre mi dolor y mis lagrimas.-

- Porque no te lo dijo antes hijo.- pregunto Carlisle, con más curiosidad que reproche.-

- Papá no la juzgues.- le pedí.- mi princesa necesitaba sanar, necesitaba encontrarse, recuperarse, fue demasiado grande y profundo el dolor que le causé… Yo no merezco que ella hiciera esto por mí.- le dije.-

- Ed… eso quiere decir… eso quiere decir que Arizona ha estado aquí en Chicago, muchas veces en estos cinco años.- dijo Alice con dolor.-

- Si Aly, Bella viene varias a veces al año a visitar a nuestra hija.- le dije.-

- Entonces ella y los niños están aquí Edward, Bella te llamó, podremos verla y ver a los pequeños?.- preguntó mi padre con esperanza, y no solo por sus nietos, porque sé que a pesar del amor incondicional que le profesa a mi madre, y que ese amor lo lleve a defenderla aún sin tener la razón, la verdad es que mi papá no estaba de acuerdo con mi madre respecto a Bella, el siempre le guardo cariño, y a pesar de que no contuvo a mi madre en todo, lo cierto es que las cosas con mi madre pudieron ser peor sin su intervención. Se además que al igual que Rosalie, Jasper y Alice, mi papá también tenía la necesidad de encontrar el perdón de mi princesa.-

- No papá, no están aquí.- pude notar como la tristeza volvía a invadir su mirada.- mi campeón tuvo un percance y Bella no pudo tomar su vuelo a Chicago, y tampoco lo podrá hacer mañana o en los próximos días, tiene que quedarse con el y con mi gatita, pero no quería que nuestra mariposita estuviese sola mañana, así que me envío un correo electrónico pidiéndome que viniera para acá…- le dije y mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes una vez más.-

- Y que paso con Eddie?.- dijo preocupado.-

- No le digas Eddie, papá.- le replique.- si mi hijo se parece a mí, tanto como afirma mi Bella, te aseguro que odia que le llamen así.- le dije y a pesar de mi desesperanza y mi tristeza una boba sonrisa de orgullo se formo en mi rostro.

- Edward, al grano, que le paso a mi sobrino?.- me preguntó entre molesta e irritada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.-

- Tuvo un percance, al parecer es sumamente travieso, y mientras Bella atendía a Lizzie, se montó en un árbol y terminó por caer, paso inconsciente unos minutos a causa de una contusión, debe quedarse en observación, además se fracturó una piernita.- les conté.-

- Dios mío, si que se parece a ti en serio.- dijo mi padre, seguramente recordando las veces que me tuvo que llevar al hospital y la colección de yesos, cortesía de que me la pasaba montado en cuanto árbol, ventana, techo, verja o cualquier cosa peligrosa que se me ocurría.- estas seguro de que esta bien?.- me preguntó.-

- Si papá, mi princesa dijo que esta bien, que solo se quedaba en observación por precaución.- respondí

- Y tu cómo te sientes?.- pregunto la duende.-

- Dolido, triste, preocupado por Edward, esperanzado porque Bella dio un paso gigantesco al comunicarse conmigo, emocionado por la muestra de amor tan grande que me dio mi princesa, asustado porque sé que el rencuentro se acerca y me da terror su rechazo, me da miedo que no me perdone y me alejé de su vida, asustado por el primer encuentro con mis otros dos hijos, feliz y triste y deprimido porque pude hablar con mi mariposita, pedirle perdón, y decirle que la amo.- le dije.- amor, mariposita sabes que papá te ama y te adora, no es cierto?.- pose levemente mis dedos sobre la lápida, cosa que aún no había hecho.-

- Hola princesa.- dijo Alice girándose también hacia la tumba.- soy tu tía Alice… no sabes el orgullo que tengo de saber que un ángel lleva en parte mi nombre. Te extrañamos mucho princesita, no sabes cuanto nos hubiese gustado conocerte y verte crecer preciosa. Tu tía Alice también te quiere muchísimo y te extraña linda.- le dijo Alice, con lágrimas surcándole las mejillas… lágrimas que acompañaba con las mías, y agradeciéndole de corazón su amor por mi mariposita.-

- Hola pequeña Marie.- ahora fue el turno de mi padre, que dejo su posición de pie detrás de mi para arrodillarse a mi lado.- yo también quiero presentarme, yo soy tu abuelito Carlisle, y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero mucho angelito.- dijo entre un profundo llanto de dolor que me conmovió profundamente.- no sabes como lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, verte crecer, jugar contigo, consentirte y llenarte de regalos y cariños… tu papi tiene razón pequeña tu estabas destinada a ser la más consentida de sus princesas… y la verdad es que desde que tu papá me enseño tu foto, y te vi quede prendado… así que estoy seguro que no solo ibas a ser una niñita de papá, sino que serías también la princesa consentida del abuelo… tu abuelito también te quiere mucho, mi precioso ángel. – me gire hacia mi padre y le di un abrazo.-

- Gracias papá, esto significa mucho para mi.- le dije con sinceridad.-

- Vamos Edward, es hora de retirarnos, tienes que descansar un poco, estas destruido.- me dijo mi hermana.- mañana regresaremos a hacerle una visita a tu mariposita, y podrán acompañarnos Rosalie, Jasper y Jane.- no me paso desapercibido que no nombró ni a Emmet, ni a mi madre… pero ya lidiaría con eso después. Ahora tenía que concentrarme en despedirme de mi mariposita… al menos por ahora-

- Cariño, papito tiene que irse, pero te prometo que voy a volver siempre, y que mañana estaré aquí contigo.- le dije con el corazón en la mano.- te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible, para que algún día no muy lejano pueda venir a visitarte en compañía de tu mami, y de tus tres hermanitos, mientras eso no ocurra mi mariposita, te prometo que voy a venir a visitarte. Te amo pequeña.- Con algo de esfuerzo me levante del suelo, y apoye mi mano sobre la lapida de mi bebita.- Mariposita, me voy, pero sé que no te quedas sola, porque te vas conmigo en mi corazón, en donde siempre has estado, mi pequeñita.- le dije sinceramente.- Que Dios te Bendiga amor, nos vemos mañana.- me despedí.-

- Vamos hijo.- me dijo mi padre, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y guiando por el camino de salida, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a caer, y la verdad es que sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban, era una mezcla de un profundo cansancio físico y emocional, con el enorme deseo que tenía de quedarme acompañando a mi pequeña mariposita. Al llegar a mi auto, mi padre tomó las llaves para llevárselo a casa, mientras yo me subí al asiento de copiloto en porsche amarillo de Alice.

- Cómo te sientes Edward?.- me pregunto mi hermana, siempre preocupada por mí.-

- Justo ahora exhausto, deprimido, feliz en algunos sentidos, preocupado.- suspire.- no sé Aly … son tantas emociones que tengo la cabeza hecha una maraña.

- No es para menos, y te contó algo Arizona de tus pequeños?.- preguntó sin poder evitar su curiosidad.-

- Si.- le dije sonriendo con orgullo.- Me contó que Edward se parece muchísimo a mí, que es como tener una copia mía moviéndose a su alrededor, y como bien señalo papá y en vista del incidente del árbol no dudo para nada que sea así. – cerré los ojos, recostando mi cabeza contra el respaldar del auto, pero continúe hablando.- y también me dijo que toca el piano, y que yo me sentiría sumamente orgulloso de él, que es muy talentoso.

- Eso es genial Ed, me muero por conocerlos.- me dijo suspirando.-

- También yo Alice.- le respondí.

- Y Bella solo te habló del príncipe de la casa.- dijo regalándome una sonrisa.-

- No Alice, por supuesto que no, también me contó de mi otra princesita, me dijo que mi gatita es muy hermosa, que consigue conquistar a todo el mundo con una mirada, y que es increíblemente dulce. – le respondí con el corazón lleno de ternura, hacia mi pequeña.- no sabes toda la ternura que me inspiro sus palabras sobre mi bebe, siento tantas ganas de conocerla. Sabes que… Mi Bella, les habla de mí Alice.- le dije emocionado.- Mis bebes saben de su papá y, mi ángel dice que me quieren, puedes creerlo.- le dije con un poco de incredulidad.-

- Claro que le creo hermano, a pesar de todos los errores y todas las cosas que han vivido tu y Bella, eres un hombre maravilloso, y te mereces muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor de tus pequeños.- me respondió de corazón, y de corazón se lo agradecía.-

- Gracias Duende.- le dije aunque la verdad no me sentía merecedor de sus palabras.-

- Jasper me comentó sobre tus hallazgos.- me dijo.- Tienes tres buenas posibilidades allí Edward.

- Yo también lo creo, luego quisiera discutir contigo, con Jazz, Rose y papá algunas de ellas para que me den su opinión.-

- Claro.- me respondió simplemente. Tras un minuto de silencio, le pregunte.-

- Que tan mal la paso mi muñequita hoy?.- le pregunte, interesado por la terrible experiencia que como todos los años mi madre le hacía pasar a mi muñequita, en ese horrible, exagerado, acartonado homenaje a Heidi. Yo no quiero que mi hija olvide a su mamá, al fin y al cabo era su madre, y a pesar de todo quiero pensar que la quería de alguna manera, pero creo que esos homenajes que mi madre preparaba cada año rayaban en lo ridículo, y era casi como revivir el funeral una y mil veces, mi pobre pequeña sufría horrores en este día.-

- La verdad es que este año se lo tomo bastante mejor que otras veces.- me dijo.- Creo que esta aprendiendo a lidiar con eso, aunque la verdad es que mamá no se lo ponía fácil, con eso de decirle, "ves a tu mamá, que hermosa era tu mamá", "que especial era tu mamá", "no existirá nadie mejor o que quiera más a tu papá que tu mamá", "verdad que extrañas a tu mamá", etc etc etc… de verdad si no fuera porque papá intervino y porque Emmet estaba como siempre cuidándola cual guardaespaldas, tanto Rose como yo, le íbamos a terminar por decir cosas nada agradables, es que hasta Valerie le dijo que estaba harta.

- Creo.- suspire pesadamente.- creo que mamá esta intentando incluir a Jane en su plan de saboteo a Bella, antes de que mi ángel aparezca de nuevo en nuestras vidas.

- También lo creo.- me dijo.- creo que no voy a entender nunca a mi mamá.

- Tampoco yo Alice.- en ese momento me percaté que habíamos llegado, y que mi padre también estacionaba mi volvo junto a nosotros.-

- Vamos Edward.- me dijo mi padre.- será mejor que descanses un rato, antes de que te internes nuevamente con tu libro… Y más tarde si te apetece podemos hablar del expediente médico de Marie.

- Me gustaría mucho papá.- cuando entramos una expectante Rosalie esperaba a Alice, con una sonrisa de complicidad que no pude entender.-

- Hola Edward.- me saludo.- Que te paso, por que estas así?.- me dijo preocupada.

- Hola Rose, disculpa pero necesito descansar, seguro Alice te cuenta.- Le dije dejando un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo y agradecimiento por su preocupación al pasar a su lado. Siempre me lleve muy bien con Rose, era como otra hermana para mí, a veces sentía que Rose era mi hermana, y Emmet era "el agregado cultural" que mi hermana había incorporado a la familia y no al revés.

- No te preocupes Ed, ve a descansar.- me dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Cuando había alcanzado la escalera pude oír lo que le decía a Alice.- En unos minutos llega Renata y podemos iniciar la reunión.- No era de extrañar que esas tres planearan proyectos conjuntos, pero aún así presentía que esto era por algo diferente, pero no tenía cabeza en este momento para eso.-

Pase por el cuarto de mi hija, sabía que estaría tomando la siesta, siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba de las ceremonias en honor a Heidi que preparaban mi madre y los Volturis, espere no despertarla como esta mañana, porque hace unas horas la desperté y ella estaba feliz y encantada con mi sonrisa, pero justo ahora no creo que mi muñeca pueda ver lo mismo en mi, además que necesito hablar con ella… pero no podía ahora… tenía que reponer fuerzas primero. Luego de dejar un dulce beso en la frente de mi pequeña Jane, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a mi habitación, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta…

- Hijo dónde estabas?... por que estás así?.- dijo mi madre con auténtica preocupación maternal.-

- Estaba en el cementerio.- respondí.-

- Fuiste a visitar a Heidi?.- preguntó mi madre emocionada.-

- Fui a Mount Olivet mamá.

- Mount Olivet?... Edward, que demonios hacías en Mount Olivet, si el mausoleo de los Volturis está en el Cementerio Graceland.- me dijo mi madre un poco irritada por mis parcas respuestas.-

- Deja a Edward tranquilo, Esme.- le dijo mi padre cuando estaba por darle una respuesta poco agradable a mi mamá, mi mamá le hizo un puchero y mi padre enamorado como estaba se acerco a ella para dejarle un cálido beso en la frente.- Edward ya es un hombre de más de treinta años, el puede perfectamente decidir a donde va y no tiene porque darte explicaciones.- mi madre pensaba replicar pero mi padre la calló con un beso y se la llevó de ahí…

Pude finalmente entrar a mi cuarto, me di una ducha, y me lancé sobre mi cama, empecé a buscar el libro, pero recordé que estaba en el volvo, así que tendría que esperar a más tarde. Quería leer la dedicatoria del libro de mi princesa… necesitaba de su amor, para poder entregarme a un sueño tranquilo y poder descansar mi exhausto cuerpo, y reponer las energías que necesitaría desde este momento hasta tener a mi familia completa a mi lado, porque si de algo puedo tener certeza absoluta, además del amor irrevocable que tenemos mi princesa y yo, es que es que no descansaría hasta tenerlos a mi lado y tener la oportunidad de ganarme su perdón… A falta de dedicatoria, la mejor opción era pensar en mi princesa… imaginarme como sería de perfecto tenerla a mi lado y dejar que tanto las emociones de hoy, como el cansancio que ha dejado en mi todo el dolor de estos seis años me envolvieran en un sueño profundo y reparador…. Así entre los recuerdos de mi amor por mi princesa, mi necesidad de estrechar a mis pequeños entre mis brazos y decirle que los amo, con la felicidad haber pasado tiempo con mi mariposita y haber tenido la oportunidad de pedirle perdón, con la certeza del amor de mi princesa, de mi mariposita y de mis bebes, me abandone al sueño, sabiendo que mi mariposita me había perdonado y que me amaba, con saberla tan cerca de mí y tan cerca de mi corazón, me dormí tranquilo. Desperté pasadas unas cuantas horas, y antes de salir a buscar a mi muñequita, busque mi lapto y la encendí, quería saber si mi princesa me había respondido, aunque seguramente no lo había echo aún, entre la diferencia horaria, y que seguro mi princesa estaba ocupada con nuestros hijos… Dios… un sentimiento de culpa y pesar se apoderaron de mi alma, al recordar lo poco que le gustaban los hospitales a mi ángel, eso sin contar el anhelo y las ganas de estar allí con ella, haciéndonos cargo, cuidando y protegiendo a nuestros hijos juntos. Ya por fin mi computadora había cargado toda la información, vi en mi bandeja de entrada un montón de correos por leer, entre ellos el correo que me había mandado Jasper, con la información proporcionada por la fundación, otros cuantos del trabajo, pero todavía no había respuesta de mi princesa… Ahora el dilema… le escribo o espero que me escriba… Me muero por ponerme en contacto con ella, pero también sé que ella necesita su espacio… Dios que complicación… Releí el correo que me mando mi ángel y ahí esta de nuevo sonriendo como un bobo… Además de la felicidad que me proporcionaban sus palabras, y el hecho de que se pusiera en contacto conmigo, tenía entre sus palabras la respuesta que necesitaba para resolver mi dilema, mi princesa me pedía que le contará sobre mi visita, y eso era lo que precisamente pensaba hacer… Así que una vez más presione la opción de responder de su correo.

**Amor…**

**No sé ni por donde empezar la verdad… Dios… Cariño hice lo que me pediste, fui a verla… y la verdad no sabes princesa, todas las emociones que sentí en ese momento, que todavía embargan mi cuerpo, embriagan mi alma. Gracias Princesa… Gracias, eres maravillosa, eres única, y sé que no te merezco, aunque Te Amo, Te Amo como nunca nadie podría amar a otro, y aún sabiendo que no te merezco, soy lo suficientemente egoísta, lo suficientemente pretencioso y terco para quererte cerca, para necesitarte para poder vivir, porque mi ángel, está vida en la que tránsito sin ti, no es vida, no es nada. Salvo por las pizcas de alegría que me regala Jane estoy completamente vacío, no soy nada sin ti. Los necesito a mi lado mi amor, a ti, a Elizabeth, a Edward… necesito que estén aquí conmigo, con Jane, con Marie.**

**Cielo voy a estarte eternamente agradecido porque me regalaste la oportunidad de presentarme ante nuestra mariposita y pedirle perdón, decirle que la amo, que la extraño, que siempre está conmigo. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por traer a mi mariposita para que pudiera estar cerca de mí, siento que esa es la razón por la que la tengo siempre presente, siempre cerquita de mi. Cielo, no sabes cuanto le ruego a Dios, para que puedas encontrar el camino de regreso pronto y podamos hablar, no sabes cuanto ruego para que pueda tener una oportunidad como la de hoy, pero frente a Lizzie y Ed… necesito tanto pedirles perdón a ellos, necesito tanto decirles que los amo, que los extraño, pedirte perdón a ti mi amor, decirte cuanto te amo y cuanto te extraño.**

**Se que necesitas tiempo y espacio, no voy a agobiarte más con mi palabrería… Pero sinceramente espero que pronto podamos estar frente a frente, y hablar las cosas, tengo la esperanza de que todavía exista un nosotros, que podamos estar juntos, con nuestros hijos, con Jane… **

**Mi ángel, cómo se encuentra Ed?... me preocupa mucho, no quiero pensar en que algo le pase a Edward, muero de imaginarlo siquiera; o que pueda ocurrirle algo a nuestra Lizzie, o a ti amor. Espero que todo este bien con él, que la contusión no sea más que un susto, que pronto se recupere de la fractura de su piernita. No sabes cuanto quisiera acompañarte, no sabes como me siento culpable porque tengas que pasar esto sola, que tuvieras que pasar sola la muerte de nuestra mariposita, que tuvieras que pasar sola cada fiebre, cada gripe, cada resfrío, cada raspón de rodillas. No sabes como duele no haberlos acompañados en sus primeras sonrisas, en sus primeros pasos, en sus primeras palabras… Dios mi cielo, los amo de verdad, los amos, los extraño y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de cómo maneje todo con nosotros… Pero eso mejor lo dejamos para cuando podamos estar frente a frente. Espero saber pronto de ti, espero ver pronto las fotos que me prometiste, me muero por ver a mis peque, así puedo actualizar las fotos, con las que duermo todas las noches… **

**No te preocupes por nuestra mariposita, que nunca más estará sola… Te prometo que todos los días iré a visitarla, cuando vuelvas a la ciudad, si tienes ganas de verme podríamos ir juntos amor. **

**Te amo, te extraño, y no hay nada que desee más que poder estar junto a ustedes… si es que algún día alcanzo tu perdón y el de nuestros bebes. Diles que los amo, que reciban mis bendiciones y que quisiera poder abrazarlos y poder pasar tiempo con ellos.**

**Los amo…**

**Te amo mi princesa… **

**Siempre tuyo**

**Edward. **

Presioné la tecla de enviar… Que difícil había sido este día para mí, que emociones tan diversas experimente, entre los recuerdos, entre el diario de mi princesa… visitar a mi mariposita, pelearme otra vez con mi mamá… siento que en un día viví todas las emociones que tenía reprimidas en los últimos seis años… porque siendo sinceros, salvos sonrisas fingidas, los que más he sentido en estos seis años, ha sido dolor, arrepentimiento, y culpa… Todavía me esperaban unas cuantas cosas más… todavía tenía que conversar con Jane y con mi papá… Decidí apagar el computador… más tarde verificaría mis correos, a ver si tenía una respuesta de mi ángel, aunque tenía que tener en cuenta el cambio de horario, seguramente mi Bella estaría más que dormida, además de que tenía que pasar la noche en el hospital con mi hijo… y pensando en eso de pronto me asaltó una duda, quien se estaría haciendo cargo de mi gatita, esta noche, de pronto sentí preocupación, rabia, e impotencia ante este hecho… debería ser yo quien cuidara esta noche de mi gatita… pero por imbécil no podía hacerlo… Necesitaba encontrar a mi princesa y mis hijos, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

Tenía que admitir que este momento sentía también celos por cualquier que estuviese ocupando mi lugar este momento en cuanto al cuidado de mis hijos, aunque no me atrevía siquiera pensar en alguien ocupando un lugar en la vida de mi princesa, porque ahí si lo perdería todo… Pero por ahora tenía que dejar mis celos y mi posesión de momento, y tendría que ir a buscar a mi muñequita. Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la habitación de mi Jane, preguntándome si ya se habría levantado de su siesta. No se encontraba allí así que baje las escalares, al pasar cerca del salón escuché a mi mamá discutiendo con alguien, pero lo que me extraño es que la discusión se producía entre susurros, así que no pude resistirme y me acerque un poco…

- … por Dios no seas ridícula, vas a venirme de nuevo con esa historia.- le decía mi madre a su acompañante.-

- No es ninguna historia sabes que es verdad.- le replicó la mujer a mi madre… quien podrá ser.- Sabes que nunca apoyé a Heidi, en eso, y que las razones que tenía para odiar a Bella no tenían fundamente.- respondió nuevamente la mujer, a la que hora reconocí como Renata.-

- Renata, como siendo tú, su amiga, puedes decir eso, no creo en esas razones que dices, pero ella era tu amiga, tu mejor amiga, no debes estar de su lado?.- le dijo mi mamá.- como puedes prestarte para eso, como puedes colaborar para que la enemiga de Heidi, se acerque a su hija, se acerque de nuevo a su marido.- decía mi madre indignada y yo bufaba también pero de indignación hacia ella.-

- Esme, entiéndelo, Edward y Bella se aman, Heidi nunca quiso a Edward… ella solo quería que Bella sufriera lo que ella sufría, según ella por culpa de Bella.- le decía Renata, cada vez entendía menos ese asunto Bella vs. Heidi.-

- No, no, no… me niego a creerte… estas perturbada porque te sientes responsable de la muerte de Alec, por eso quieres compartir tus culpas con Heidi, seguramente que eras tu… y como Heidi se negó, ahora quieres vengarte de ella, apoyando a los locos de mi hija, mi nuera y yerno en eso de Bella y Edward tienen que estar juntos cuando lo único que esa mujer tiene que hacer aquí en Chicago es dejar a mis nietos y largarse de una buena vez.- Me moría de ganas de entrar en el salón y gritarle como nunca a mi madre. Pero la respuesta de Renata no me lo permitió.-

- Era yo?… yo soy la perturbada?, fue Heidi la que se negó?.- se rió amargamente.- Bien Doña Esme que memoria tan selectiva la tuya, o vas a insistir en la amnesia alcohólica… Aun te niegas a creer o pensar en lo que hubiese pasado si yo no llegó a tu habitación ese fin de semana que pasamos las tres en el Luxury Spa del Four Season de Miami…- se quedo callada esperando la respuesta de mi madre.- Eso quiere decir que lo recuerdas o que vas seguirlo negando?.

- Cállate Renata no digas tonterías, sabes que estas mal interpretando las cosas, Heidi nunca…

- Papito te estaba buscando.- dijo mi hija llegando a mi lado, haciendo que automáticamente se callarán las voces en el otro lado de la sala.- dónde estabas papá?

- Estaba haciendo una visita muy importante pequeña.- le dije al tiempo que me ponía a su altura.- quieres acompañar a papi al jardín, quiero contarte algo.- ella asintió, me incorporé y tomándola de la mano la dirigí al jardín, en cuanto a mi madre y Renata, buscaría la forma de convencer a Renata de que me explicará que era eso de lo que discutían, además tendría que advertirle a Esme, para que dejara las intrigas, tenía que entender que nada de lo que hiciera iba a apartarme de mi intención de ganarme el perdón de mi princesa. Una vez en el jardín lleve a mi hija hasta la fuente, y nos sentamos en un banco ubicado frente a ella, entre los rosales.- Jane, necesito contarte algo muy importante para nosotros peque.- Suspire, no sabía como continuar.- Antes que nada quiero decirte, que papá te ama muchísimo, y que eres muy importante para mí, y eso no va cambiar nunca.- le dije sinceramente.-

- Yo se papito, yo también te amo.- me respondió.-

- Aún eres muy pequeña y no sé como contarte esto para que lo entiendas, pero debes saber que mi amor por ti no va a cambiar aunque cambien otras cosas…. También quiero que entiendas que en estos años, tú eres la razón por la que me obligaba a sonreír, aunque tenía razones para estar triste.

- Papito vas a contarme, porque siempre estas triste?... de pronto si me lo cuentas podemos buscar un forma de que seas feliz, además de feliz conmigo… sino feliz feliz siempre.- me dijo mi pequeña llenándome de su ternura.-

- Si pequeña, eso mismo voy a ser, voy a contarte mis razones… Verás Jane, yo no estaba enamorado de tu mamá, tu mamita era una buena mujer, hermosa y te quería muchísimo.- no todo era verdad, pero tampoco podía decirle a mi hija que pensaba que su madre era una bruja, solo que aún no sabía que tan bruja y que tan arpía era, pero empezaba a sospechar que era mucho más de lo que esperaba.- era además una gran amiga, que me apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba.- o al menos eso creía hasta hace unas horas.- aunque tu mamá y yo no nos queríamos, logramos algo maravilloso y único, que nos lleno los días de alegría y amor. Y eso tan maravilloso eres tu pequeña.- le decía mientras mi niña me miraba con atención.- Antes de seguir tengo que pedirte perdón porque nunca estuve enamorado de tu mami mi muñequita.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso papito.- me dijo con toda su sabiduría infantil.- A mi me quieres, y si no podías querer a mi mamita, no la querías. No puedes obligarte a querer algo que no quieres papito.- me dijo…. Que sabía era mi pequeña, estaba realmente sorprendido.-

- De verdad crees eso pequeña, no estas molesta conmigo por no querer a tu mami.- le pregunté sentándola en mi regazo para poder abrazarla.-

- Papito es como si tu o mi tía Rose o mi tío Em, o Kellan se molestarán conmigo por no querer a Ronald… Kellan siempre intenta que quiera a Ronald… pero iaccckkkk que asco.- mi pequeña hizo una cara de asco graciosísima… Ronald era la lagartija, que mi sobrino Kellan tenía de mascota, siempre perseguía a Valerie y Jane con ella, intentado que ellas fueran también sus amigas, pero nada que lograba que las niñas perdieran su asco ante el animal. Solté una sonora carcajada, en parte por la cara de asco de mi muñeca, y por otra al ver que mi hija en su inocencia había comparado a su mamá con una lagartija.- Papi ahora eres tu la que te ríes de mi.- me dijo haciendo referencia a lo sucedido esta mañana.-

- No peque… solo que tu cara fue muy chistosita.- le dije, ahora de mejor humor, viendo que la conversación iba fluyendo.-

- Dale papá, sigue que no me has contado nada.- me apremió.-

- Como te decía, yo no estaba enamorado de tu mamá, pero yo ya estaba casado con ella, y tu ya venias en camino cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de alguien.- le dije con algo de cautela.-

- De quien papito?... cómo es?... donde esta?... porque no la conozco?... cuando va venir?...- su entusiasmo me reconfortó y me dio esperanzas, sin embargo, sus preguntas también me abrumaron un poco.-

- Verás pequeña, ella era mi mejor amiga, cuando yo me case con tu mamá ella estaba en otro país estudiando.- le dije.-

- Aja papá… y cómo es?...- me dijo curiosa e impaciente.-

- por que tanta impaciencia Jane?, es que no te molesta?.- le pregunte.-

- Como va a molestarme papito, es que no te ves, cuando hablas de ella te brillan los ojos… y empiezas a ser feliz, como lo eres a veces… pero yo no quiero que seas feliz a veces, quiero que seas feliz siempre.- me dijo mi pequeña que era todo un ángel, gracias a Dios mi madre no ha podido dañarla aún, y mi muñequita en cuanto a carácter se parecía mucho más a mi hermana y mi padre, que a mi madre y a Heidi, y la verdad daba gracias a Dios por ello.-

- Que dulce eres hija.- me miro alzando una de sus cejas en un claro gesto de frustración porque no respondía sus preguntas.- de acuerdo… de acuerdo...- reí y ella rió conmigo.- Es hermosa hija, parece un ángel, es….

- Es la princesa de la foto que guardas dentro de tu libro?.- pregunto... Como sabía ella eso.- papi no te pongas bravo, una vez fui a despertarte y el libro estaba en el suelo, y cuando lo recogí se salieron unas fotos y la vi… y la princesa es tan bonita, y tu te ves tan feliz en la foto, que cuando estoy triste porque tu estas triste, voy a ver la foto para verte feliz.- Dios también le he hecho tanto daño a mi muñeca sin querer.-

- Dios muñequita… Perdóname, por hacerte sentir tan triste peque.- le dije.-

- Papito solo estoy triste si tu estas triste… así que sé feliz para que yo lo sea.- le di un beso sobre la cabeza y le hice cariños en la espalda mientras ella me envolvía en un calido abrazo.- Quienes son los bebes papito?.- Pregunto y me tensé en el acto.- Los bebés son de la princesa, papi?.

- Si cielo, los bebes son de la princesa.- le dije.- pero la verdad es que los bebés también son míos amor… los bebes son tus hermanitos cariño.- le dije y espere su reacción, primero se tensó, luego puso cara de confusión y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, se llenaron de una luz y una emoción que pocas veces había visto y comenzó a dar brinquitos en mi regazo… Dios… como se parecía a Alice esta niña, seguro cuando tenga a sus hijos no se iban a parecer tanto.-

- Tengo hermanitos, tengo hermanitos.- decía emocionada.- Donde están?, por que no los conozco?, cuando vienen?, como son?, como se llaman?, cuantos años tiene?.- soltaba una pregunta tras otra a una velocidad alarmante y no sabía como contenerla.-

- Ya va, ya va Jane, una cosa a la vez.- le dije.- eres maravillosa pequeña, soy muy feliz que te emocionen tus hermanitos.-

- Como no me voy a emocionar papito, tengo unos hermanitos, vamos a poder jugar, y tal vez tu princesa quiera ser mi mama, me gustaría tener una mamá, papito.- me dijo y me emocione, si estaba decidido a encontrar a mi princesa y traerla de regreso a mi vida, en las palabras de mi Jane, encontraba una motivación adicional.-

- Verás pequeña, las cosas no son sencillas, resulta que mi princesa, se marchó, hace muchos años, porque ella creía que por su culpa tu no ibas a ser feliz, porque tu papito y tu mamita no iban a estar juntos y no se querían.- mi pequeña se entristeció.- pero no estés triste nena, que la estamos buscando y la vamos a encontrar, de hecho hoy hable con ella por correo y me dijo que me va a mandar fotos de tus hermanitos.- le dije.-

- Y me las vas a mostrar papito.- pregunto.-

- Claro hermosa, tienes derechos de hermana mayor.- le dije y se renovó su emoción.-

- Si papito soy una hermana mayor… yupi.- decía reanudando sus brinquitos.- yo los voy a cuidar mucho cuando estén aquí… como se llaman?... son niñas?...

- Bueno son una niña que se llama Elizabeth, pero su mami le dice Lizz; y el otro es un niño que se llama Edward.- le dije.-

- Como tu papito.- me dijo.-

- Si, cielo como yo..- no sabía como decirle de Marie.-

- Papito y como les dices…- pregunto haciendo un gesto gracioso como pensando.- porque a mi me dices muñequita, y a la princesa le dices princesa, y a mis hermanitos?...

- Bueno corazón, tu hermanita es mi gatita y tu hermanito mi campeón.- le dije. Recordé como le dijo a mi ángel y añadí.- verás pequeña mi princesa, le digo princesa, pero se llama Bella.-

- Que bonito nombre, es como ella le queda bien.- dijo mi pequeña con dulzura, pero de pronto su cara de confusión me hizo entender que había llegado la parte complicada.- papito pero son tres bebés… y el otro.

- Amor, tu otra hermanita, se llamaba Marie, y ella cuando nació, tuvo un problemita en su corazón.- suspire, intentando contener las lágrimas, no podía darle rienda suelta a mi dolor delante de mi hija.- y ella… ella… se fue al cielo, princesa, y ahora es un angelito que nos cuida a todos, a ella le digo mariposita, y ahora mi mariposita es un angelito del cielo.-

- Se murió papito?... se murió como mi mami?.- me dijo con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas.- porque papito, Diosito no quería que se quedará con nosotros o su mamita.- me pregunto ya cuando las lágrimas caían por sus dulces mejillas.-

- No se pequeña, creo que Dios necesitaba un angelito muy dulce para cuidar de niñas y niños buenos como tu y tus hermanitos y la escogió a ella, yo tampoco soy feliz con su decisión, pero no podemos hacer nada.- le dije.- Sabes preciosa, tus hermanitos viven en Italia, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que pronto vengan a visitarnos o ir nosotros a ellos, eso te gustaría?.- le pregunte, parte por curiosidad, parte por mi necesidad de distraerla.-

- Si quiero papito, quiero conocerlos, y jugar con ellos.-

- Que bueno cariño, soy muy feliz de saber que piensas así.- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que mi pequeña me hizo una pregunta que no esperaba… aunque después de la conversación que mantuvimos hace unos minutos ya nada debería sorprenderme de ella.-

- Papito, podríamos también visitar a Marie, como visitamos a mi mami?.- preguntó y yo me emocioné enormemente. Yo estaba preocupado de cómo llevar esta conversación con mi pequeña, y fue ella quien llevo la conversación por mi.-

- Si eso quieres, podríamos hacerlo.- le dije.

- Cuando?.- soltó a quema ropa.- ella también está en Italia?.-

- No pequeña, mi mariposita está aquí en Chicago y podemos visitarla cuando quieras.- le dije.-

- Mañana, vamos mañana.- sonreí ante su impaciencia.-

- Vamos mañana pequeña.- respondía dándole un beso en la frente..- Gracias mi amor por ser tan especial.

- Papito, estoy a tiempo de ir al centro comercial.- Ok ok … esto si no me lo esperaba.-

- Al centro comercial … Jane para que?...- le pregunte.-

- Tengo que comprar algo muy importante.- me dijo, bajándose inmediatamente de mi regazo.- no importa papito, mi tía Alice me va ayudar.- dicho esto salió corriendo a la casa, supongo que a buscar a Alice, esto fue de lo más raro, pero mejor así, al menos todo fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Salí de la casa, para sacar el libro y la libreta del carro, para dejarlos en mi cuarto. Una vez que deje, el libro sobre la cama y pensé salir a buscar a mi padre para ver si tenía tiempo para mi. Sin poder resistirme, antes de salir de la habitación me senté en la cama para ver mis correos desde mi teléfono, las cosas pueden cambiar tanto de un momento a otro, esta mañana me levante decidido a internarme en mi estudio y no salir de allí y no permitir interrupciones hasta no encontrar la mayoría de mis respuestas, ya casi al final del día, resulta que solo había leído un capítulo del libro de mi princesa, pero en ese solo capítulo pude confirmar la profundidad del amor de mi ángel por mi, su amor por Londres, descubrí sus miedos y sus sufrimientos, sufrimientos en su mayoría causados por mi, recordé los motivos por los que les di sus apodos a mis pequeños, confirme la existencia de su bondadoso corazón, en usar su dolor para ayudar a otros a través de la fundación, disminuimos el espacio de búsqueda… ahora teníamos la certeza de que mi princesa y mis bebes estaban en Italia, teniendo casi seguridad plena de que están algún lugar de la Toscana, contaba también con la dirección de la fundación gracias a Jasper… Entendí que las intenciones de ayudarme de Heidi no eran tan buenas como pensaba, descubrí el nombre de sus amigos, de aquellos a quienes debía de agradecer de por vida por cuidad a mi princesa cuando yo no lo hice….

Mi princesa se comunicó conmigo, me hablo de mis bebes, sentía tanta alegría al saber de ellos, aunque el dejar de preocuparme fue imposible. Mi princesa me dio otra de sus maravillosas pruebas de amor, al renunciar estar cerca de los restos de mi mariposita, para dejarla aquí, en Chicago, cerca de mí, para que pudiera estar con ella… Aun cuando no quería interrupciones la vida me regalo la posibilidad de estar cerca de mi mariposita, pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto la amaba. Hoy le conté a mi muñequita de mi princesa y sus hermanitos, y me hizo enormemente feliz saber que los aceptaba y los quería en su vida… Dios… a pesar de todas las lágrimas, y el dolor, a pesar que me faltaba hoy un momento difícil al conversar con mi papá sobre el expediente médico de mi nena, hoy puedo decir que fue uno de los mejores días de los últimos cinco años… de alguna manera desperté del letargo emocional en el que estaba sumergido desde mi regreso de Londres.

Antes de ir a ver a papá revisé mis correo… y allí estaba mi respuesta… mi princesa me respondió… Dios el anterior, no fue un correo fortuito producto de su dolor por dejar a nuestra hija sola en está fecha, realmente estamos manteniendo una comunicación… por primera vez en cinco años… esto si que era una avance, creo que difícilmente podía ser más feliz en este momento…. Claro que podrías Edward no seas imbécil, me dije a mi mismo, acaso no serías más feliz si tu princesa y tus hijos estuviesen contigo… esta bien esta bien… simplemente estaba muy feliz… Bueno, en realidad solo podría mantener mi felicidad una vez leído el correo, porque igual puede ser algo que me entristezca o eche por tierra mis esperanzas… a diferencia de esta tarde y sin la necesidad del cigarro, me apresure a abrir el correo para poder conocer su contenido…

**Edward… cariño…**

**Es muy tarde en este lado del mundo… desperté para asegurarme que nuestro pequeño se encontraba bien, y vi tu correo, no me voy a extender demasiado porque necesito volver a la cama… debo descansar… no sabes la guerra que dan tus hijos, tienen demasiada energía y son sumamente inquietos, cuando estén alrededor de Alice serán difícil de manejar, creo que los hicieron a los tres con las mismas baterías; pero aún con la necesidad de descansar no podía dejar de responderte.**

**Gracias… muchas gracias, por ir a visitarla, gracias por tus hermosas palabras… gracias por amar a nuestros hijos. Y si te soy completamente sincera… también espero el día en que podamos visitarla juntos… lo haremos cuando esté lista.**

**No te preocupes por Ed… yo también tengo miedo de perderlos, pero tenemos que superarlos, para poder vivir… se que para mi es un poco más fácil porque los tengo conmigo, pero tengo sé que pronto los conocerás… te lo prometo… No tienes que sentirte culpable por las cosas que te has perdido, también yo soy responsable por ello…**

**Él esta bien Edward, no te preocupes. Si algo realmente serio le sucediera te diría que vinieras, de la misma forma que te pedí que visitaras a Marie. Se quedó en el hospital solo por prevención y no te preocupes por mi aversión a los hospitales… no me importa estar aquí si es por el bienestar de nuestros pequeños… No debes preocuparte tampoco por Lizzie, te conozco y se que estas preocupado también por ella, ella esta bien. Esta noche la está cuidando una pareja que es de mi entera confianza… y también de la tuya… **

**Te prometí enviarte las fotos, y lo haré, pero cuando estemos en casa, cuando todo este un poco más calmado que ahora… **

**Se que pronto la vida nos pondrá frente a frente, pronto podremos decirnos nuestras verdades, nuestras razones, nuestros perdones, nuestros sentimiento, nuestras culpas… Edward… yo … yo también vivo una vida prestada porque no te tengo. **

… **Te amo… no sirve de nada negarlo… **

**No dejes sola a nuestra mariposita mañana**

**Bella…**

Dios me ama… me ama… todavía me ama… No me lo merezco, pero soy enormemente feliz por ello… ME AMA… No puedo creerlo…. Aunque si siendo sincero, a pesar de que el hecho de que me ame es medio camino andado… no quiere decir que me perdone…

Pero por el momento no quiero pensar en ello… aquí lo que importa ahora es que aún Me Ama….

**Como de costumbre quiero agradecer sus Reviews y sus Alerts… De nuevo espero que les agrade este capítulo, y quiero hacer mención especial a esa frase, en la que Edward llamaba a Emmet, "Agregado Cultural"… la verdad es que esa es una expresión de mi hermana, la usa para señalar a los novios o esposos, o familia conexa, que un miembro de la familia trae a la convivencia por su relación… es un término original y divertido, y quise usarlo. Mi hermana en sus adolescencia escribió historias geniales y es un gran apoyo para mi… Como lo es mi esposo, quien me alentó a empezar a escribir esta historia.**

**En cuanto al reto de la semana… lo siento chicas… no es Volterra… pero lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos… si no quieren esperar revisen los reviews… porque alguien adivino, quizás les va a parecer lógico cuando se enteren del lugar… con Volterra sería más fácil para Edward adivinar, recuerden que Heidi era una Volturi. **

**Esta vez no hubo libro, pero el capítulo era emocionalmente denso, como para agregarle el dolor de Bella .. al de Edward… Alice… Carlisle… Jane… etc… **

**En el siguiente seguiremos con el libro, y pronto tendremos la revista… **

**Disfruto enormemente sus reviews… gracias especiales: **

**M pettyfer: me alegra haberte sorprendido con el correo, fue un giro de última hora, pero la verdad el pobre Edward, por más mal que se portará en el pasado merecía un respiro. Agradezco que apoyes la idea de una intriga diferente. **

**Suiza 19: me hace feliz que te gusten los apodos. Y Emmet también es uno de mis favoritos, pero esta vez le toco, ser un poquito tonto… porque no creo que sea malo… solo un hijito de mami.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: gracias… espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas… **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: que bueno que te pareciera lindo el capítulo cinco… este un poquitín más tristón… más parecido al capítulo 2. Espero lo disfrutes igual. **

**dioda: espero que este capítulo te enganche igual. Besos **

**Guacha: Bienvenida a nuestro club… jejejeje… me alegra que me sigas y estés con Edward intentando resolver los enigmas… y si está comprobadísimo… vas mucho más rápido que él, es que el sufrimiento nos tiene lento al muchacho… pero ni modo… Espero no te decepcione este capítulo… Hay un poco más de interacción por parte de la pequeña Jane, y más adelante habrá algo entre los tres peques… de echo la escena que me inspiró a escribir este fic, fue una escena que involucra a Jane, Elizabeth y Edward Jr. … Geniales y acertadísimas teorías por cierto.**

**Lizzy90: sip… su actitud es tonta, pero esperemos que aprenda a ponerle un stop a Doña Esme… este capitulo también es algo triste, creo que más que el anterior… espero que te guste… que Bella este con otro... debería, pero sabemos que nuestras Bellas mueren de amor por Edward… kisses…**

**e-paty: me alegra un montón que te guste el cambio de los menos buenos, y que te gustará la intervención de Riley… también creo que era hora de que alguien le dijera cuatro cosas a Edward… aunque fuera en el pasado. También espero que te guste esta nueva interacción Edward – Bella y la escena del cementerio. **

**triix2402: tengo que decirlo… amo todos los reviews… pero los tuyos me llenan de energías… tienes una vibra y una energía contagiosa en serio… jejejeje…. y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Emmet es solo un hijito de mama, inseguro, que necesita de la aprobación y el cariño incondicional de mami… no he decidido aún el darle un giro más oscuro a la relación Emmet – Esme… pero podría ponerse demasiado telenovelezco… asi que por ahora dejémoslo así… Espero que puedas darle rienda suelta a tu imaginación con la escena del cementerio. Que hace feliz que te gustará todo el asunto Edward – Bella de ese capítulo, porque asegura que también te va a gustar este… y creo que estás casi te conviertes en la presidenta del club de fans de Mariposita… Gracias por Amar mi historia… y no ODIARME a mi sino a Emmet y Esme… **

**Fran Ktrin Black: espero que este capítulo este a la altura de satisfacer tu deseo de querer más de la historia… **

**cremita : si te pareció hermosa su interacción… entonces hice bien mi trabajo, ya vamos resolviendo las intrigas y tenemos una Bella cada vez más dispuesta al reencuentro. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson; otro de los reviews que me contagian de energía… espero que ames estos correos también, aunque particularmente, amé el correo de Edward más que el de Bells… Y en cuanto al apellido Cullen, por lo pronto solo está ahí en la lapida de Marie; pero vamos mejorando… a la final por algo se empieza, no?... y todavía no se cuanto falta para que se reencuentren no lo he decido, pero no creo que sean demasiado… vamos a sacarle un poquito de provecho al libro, y tenemos que esperar la revista… pero no desesperes porque la verdad no creo que falten muchos… **

**Gracias a todos… siempre… sus mensajes son mi motor**

"**Si la vida te da limones… Entonces… pide la sal, el tequila… y tómatela" **

**Kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7: El Principio del Fin

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 7: Recordando el principio del fin …

Estaba completamente eufórico, mi princesa… Me Ama… de alguna forma no lo podía creer… más bien en ninguna forma creía que eso era posible, o por lo menos que me lo mereciera… si… no me lo merecía… Sabía que no lo merecía, pero estaba feliz que así fuera, si alcanzaba su perdón no me alcanzaría vida para poder hacerlos todo lo feliz que les correspondían después de tanto dolor y tanto sufrimiento … pero sin duda alguna haría el intento… tenía que buscar la forma de hacerla volver… o de irme con ella a cualquier lugar del mundo que ella dispusiese, aunque siendo sinceros sé que tanto ella como yo, no vamos a querer nunca separarnos de Chicago, irnos de Chicago se sentiría como abandonar a nuestra bebé, y estoy más que seguro que ninguno irá a dejar atrás a nuestra mariposita.

Ahora más que en cualquier otro momento del día y después de leer el correo de mi ángel, puedo tener casi la certeza de que el reencuentro estaba cada vez más cerca, lo podía sentir con cada poro de mi piel, en cada célula de mi cuerpo… Tenía que prepararlo todo, tenía que terminar de leer el libro de mi princesa, tenía que conocer exactamente el matiz de su dolor, para poder saber cuales eran las cosas por las que ella necesitaba que le pidiera perdón, para agregarla a las muchas razones que tenía en mi propia lista… Sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón por no haberla amado como se merecía, aun cuando la amaba como nunca podría nadie amar en este mundo, con un sentimiento que me sobrepasaba a mi mismo, tenía que pedirle perdón por mantenerla en la sombra, tenía que pedirle perdón por todas las veces que sufrió viéndome del brazo de otra mujer que ocupa el puesto que por derecho propio le correspondía, tenía que pedirle perdón por las migajas de tiempo que le daba, tenía que pedirle perdón por todas las cosas grandes y pequeñas que olvide y dañe en nuestra relación, tenía que pedirle perdón por haberme casado con Heidi y no haberla esperado, tenía que pedirle perdón por no hacerle frente a las amenazas de Heidi y dejarla, tenía que pedirle perdón por cada dolor, desplante o humillación que recibió de Heidi, Esme o Emmett por el simple hecho de amarme, tenía que pedirle perdón por mis celos sin razón, por haberla dejado ir de mi lado, por dejarla sola en su embarazo, por no cumplir sus antojos, por no acariciarle el vientre diciéndole a nuestros hijos que los amaba y los esperaba, por no acompañarla y sostenerle la mano en cada eco, por no estar con ella el día que nacieron nuestros hijos, por no acompañarla cuando descubrieron la enfermedad de nuestra pequeña, por no ver juntos por primera vez a nuestros bebés y decirle que los amo y que soy feliz de que estén en este mundo, por no estar con ella en la muerte de nuestra pequeña, por no estar con ella todos estos años y vivir juntos cada pequeña cosa relacionada con nuestros bebes, cada pequeña cosa relacionada con nuestra vida…. Y esas solo por nombrar algunas de las muchas culpas que guardaba en mi interior… Así que la perspectiva del reencuentro no solo me llenaba de alegría sino de un miedo que me paralizaba… Miedo a que aún amándome como me ama… aún amándonos como nos amamos, no pudiera perdonarme… miedo en que de alguna forma aún consiguiendo su perdón no quiera tenerme a su lado… Sea como sea debería dejar los miedos y concentrarme en ir alcanzando un paso a la vez… y uno de esos pasos era quitarme el fantasma de la muerte de mi mariposita, y para eso debía escuchar de mi padre que pude haber hecho para salvarla, aunque eso solo lograra aumentar mi tormento o contrariamente regalarle un poco de paz a mi atormentado espíritu… Si eso pudiera ser posible… Así que aunque un poco exhausto por toda la descarga emocional del día decidí salir de mi cuarto he ir en busca de mi padre…

Fui hasta su despacho, supuse que estaba allí, en efecto la luz estaba encendida por lo que seguramente estaría adentro… Toque la puerta.

- Adelante.- escuche la voz de mi padre desde el otro lado, entre y estaba sentado en su escritorio con el expediente de Marie que yo le había dado la noche anterior.- Pasa hijo, siéntate.- me indicó.- Pensé que estarías aún descansando, la verdad es que debes estar muy cansado con todo lo que viviste hoy.- me dijo con su habitual cariño.-

- Lo estoy papá, lo estoy.- le reafirme.- pero la verdad es que necesito resolver esto… han pasado seis años… y por primera vez siento que estoy cerca… que pronto podré tener a Bella frente a mi, podremos conversar, espero que podamos resolver las cosas, y podré ver también a mis hijos y decirles todo lo que siento por ellos y de alguna forma ganarme su perdón.- le repetí a mi padre.-

- Seguro que pronto los tendrás contigo hijo, no desesperes.- me dijo.- Ahora nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte.- dijo dándome su apoyo.-

- Por lo menos a ti, a Jane, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.- le dije siendo sincero, el solo asintió sabiendo que no podía meter a Emmett, ni a mi madre en la ecuación.

- Porque no nos los contaste antes Edward, te habríamos ayudado desde el principio.- me reprocho mi padre.-

- Porque no sé como perdonarme… porque no sé como perdonar a mi madre… porque no podía soportar su dolor además del mío papá.- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude.-

- Siento eso hijo.- me dijo mi padre.- siento de verdad la forma en la que tu madre ha actuado con respecto a esto, porque de alguna forma me siento responsable.- me dijo casi en un susurro.-

- Papá tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hace mamá, es cierto que a veces podrías refrenarla, pero supongo que no lo haces por que la amas.- le confesé lo que de verdad pensaba.-

- No es solo amor Edward.- me confesó a la vez mi padre.- son culpas del pasado que nos atormentan a los dos… culpas que pensé que estaban enterradas en el pasado donde deberían estar, culpas que pensé que estaban olvidadas y que regresaron golpeándonos de frente hace ocho años.- me dijo mi padre en un susurro casi inaudible… Y yo la verdad no entendía nada.-

- De que estas hablando papá?.- le pregunté confundido.-

- Lo siento hijo pero no puedo contestarte a esa pregunta sin romper una promesa.- me dijo simplemente. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, en el que yo lo veía intentando interpretar sus palabras, y él se convencía de que no debió mencionarlas, me pregunto en un descarado intento de cambiar el tema.- Hablaste con Jane?.

- Si hace un momento.- tanta fue la desolación y el arrepentimiento que vi en el rostro de mi padre, que preferí dejar que cambiara el rumbo de la conversación, además mi cerebro estaba demasiado colmado y aturdido por mis propias intrigas y eran tantos los secretos y los asuntos turbios y oscuros que ya no sabía como manejarlos.-

- Como lo tomo?.- preguntó mi padre con preocupación y curiosidad.-

- Increíblemente bien papá… la verdad es que no me lo esperaba.- le dije con una sonrisa de orgullo por la actitud de mi hija.- No solo me dijo que entendía completamente el hecho de que yo no había estado enamorado de su mamá y que de verdad amaba a otra mujer, sino que se emocionó enormemente por saber que yo estaba enamorado de alguien.- mi padre me miraba sorprendido.- Sabes que ella había visto las fotos que en mi cuarto guardo de Bella y los pequeños.- mi padre negó con la cabeza.- pues lo sabía, y no solo eso papá, sino que entre las fotos hay una de Bella conmigo, fue una de las pocas cosas que quedó en el departamento cuando ella se fue, y Jane me dijo que cuando me veía triste, ella entraba a mi cuarto para ver la foto y así poder verme feliz.- le dije.-

- Woao… que increíble.- dijo mi padre.-

- Pues si papá, ella estaba completamente emocionada con el tema de mi princesa y me hizo mil preguntas, y luego hablamos de sus hermanos.- mi padre se tensó, esperando no recibir noticias de sufrimiento de su nieta.- Pues si, pregunto por ellos, donde estaban, que cuando vendrían, que quería conocerlos, quería conocer a Bella, incluso dijo que le gustaría que

Bella fuera su mamá.- le dije emocionado.-

- Es maravilloso Edward.- me dijo, pero luego frunció el ceño, y su expresión paso de pensativa a preocupada.- sobre eso de que Jane quiere que Bella sea su madre, es mejor ocultárselo por el momento a Esme, no quiero imaginar su reacción.- se quedo pensativo nuevamente mientras yo asentía.- Hijo… voy a darte un consejo… no sé… pero creo que es lo mejor, aun cuando con el esté rompiendo mis promesas, aún cuando sé que esto le hará daño a tu madre… - calló durante unos segundo y luego prosiguió.- Edward, mientras decidas que hacer, y antes de que Bella regresa a tu vida de alguna forma… creo que lo mejor sería que buscarás una casa y te fueras de aquí.- me dijo mi padre y yo inmediatamente empecé a considerar su propuesta.- No creas que te estoy echando, sabes bien, que yo soy feliz de tenerte a ti y a Jane en esta casa, pero creo que si mantienes a tu madre alejada de Bella tendrás mejores y más felices resultados… Me cuesta aceptarlo, me cuesta decirlo en voz alta, pero es así.- mientras mi padre decía pensaba que no solo era factible todo lo que me decía, sino que recordé lo que habíamos hablado Alice y yo de regreso del cementerio, y sopese la posibilidad de que mi madre usará a Jane para separarme de Bella… otra vez… La sola idea me producía escalofríos, pero siendo totalmente sinceros no era para nada descabellado, aunque me doliera aceptarlo.-

- Creo que tienes razón papa, mañana mismo me voy a comunicar con un agente de bienes raíces, voy a buscar una casa lo suficientemente cómoda y acogedora para los cinco, aunque cuando Bella regresa, y si es que me perdona y decide que tenemos una oportunidad juntos veré si quiere otra casa más a su gusto y el de los pequeños.- le comenté, mi padre solo esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa.-

- Es perfecto Edward.- me dijo, y cambiando el tema abruptamente de nuevo, haciéndome sentir perdido en esta conversación.- Y hablaste con Jane sobre Marie.- yo solo asentí.- Y cómo se lo tomó?

- Triste… renegó hasta un poco de Dios, pero luego preguntó cuado podríamos ir a visitarla, y se emocionó un montón cuando le dije que iríamos mañana.- le comenté.- Vas a ir?.- le pregunte entre dudoso y esperanzado.-

- Claro hijo ahí estaré.- me dijo.-

- Aunque mamá no quiera ir.- me encontré diciéndole sin poder evitarlo.-

- Aunque tu madre no quiera ir.- me respondió.- sino quiere pues que se quede con Emmett.- me dijo con simpleza, luego de un instante de silencio.-

- Estamos esperando a Emmett para ver lo del expediente.- le pregunte, ya mi curiosidad comenzaba aparecer de nuevo.-

- La verdad es que Emmett, ya vio el expediente y me dio su opinión hijo, ya sabes como es él con este asunto tuyo con Bella.- me dijo luciendo apenado.-

- Maldita sea papá, me interesa una mierda lo que sienta Emmett en relación a lo que tenemos o teníamos Bella y yo.- le conteste verdaderamente cabreado.- Se trata de su sobrina por el amor de Dios… De mi Hija… y él es mi hermano.- estaba realmente molesto y frustrado, aunque a decir verdad no debía sorprenderme.-

- Edward… sabes como es Emmett con respecto a tu madre.- me dijo mi padre intentando calmarme, y que no saliera de ese despacho a gritarle cuatro cosas a mi hermano que era lo que me provoca hacer.- El siente que involucrándose en este asunto traiciona a tu mamá.- completo.- Lo entiendes verdad?

- Si papá, se perfectamente que mi hermano es el perro faldero de mi madre… el Lacayo de Doña Esme… pero no … No lo entiendo.- le dije.-

- Como sea Edward, no voy a darte o quitarte la razón, porque ambos son mis hijos y Esme es mi esposa y la mujer que amo.- me respondió, y yo resople de indignación y rabia.- aunque no voy a negarte que no estoy en favor de ninguna de sus actitudes.- me dijo mi padre con sinceridad pero en un claro intento por calmarme.- Pero en fin, lo importante aquí es que tanto Emmett como yo revisamos el expediente.- me dijo.-

- Y que encontraste papá?, que pude haber hecho para evitarlo?.- le pregunte cuando ya las lágrimas anegaban mis ojos.-

- Verás Edward, Marie, sufría de una malformación congénita en el corazón, conocida como Transposición de los Grandes Vasos, que es una alteración cardiaca congénita, que imposibilita a los vasos principales a conducir la sangre oxigenada por el cuerpo.- me explicó mi padre de la forma más sencilla que consiguió.-

- Que podía hacerse al respecto.- pregunte con verdadera desesperación.-

- En sentido general la alteración puede corregirse con cirugía, pero el problema es que no se detecto a tiempo Edward.- me explicó.-

- Por qué?... cómo no lo vieron?.- pregunte de nuevo.-

- El trastorno suele detectarse en los ecos, durante el embarazo, pero resulta que Marie, era lo que llamamos el "gemelo oculto", y solo fue descubierta en el último eco, y aún así según el expediente del obstetra, no pudo verla por mucho tiempo, ni detallarla a cabalidad, puesto que su aparición en el eco fue tan corta que solo pudo determinarse que ella estaba allí, y pensaron erróneamente que gozaba del mismo estado de salud de sus hermanitos.

- Y en la revisión pediátrica que se hizo al nacer?.- necesitaba aclararme todas mis dudas.-

- Un solo pediatra atendió a tres los niños, y su reconocimiento fue bastante general. El trastorno no siempre se manifiesta al nacer, en algunas veces aparece unos días después, como fue su caso.- me explicaba mi padre.- también en más común en los varones que en las niñas, así que tanto Emmett como yo sospechamos que al pediatra ni se le paso por la cabeza que la pequeña podría tener ese problema.- mi padre hizo una pausa.- uno de los síntomas es que el bebe se pone cianótico, es decir, su piel empieza a tomar una coloración azul, sobre todo en las extremidades; sin embargo, en Marie la cianosis apareció de forma tardía, y se dio primero las fallas respiratorias asociadas.- mientras mi padre explicaba el cuadro, las lagrimas caían incesantemente por mi rostro.- lo cual hizo que la condujeran a terapia intensiva pediátrica, empezaron con los estudios de rutina, al día siguiente cuando comenzó dar señales de cianosis se hicieron una idea de que el asunto podría estar en el corazón, y se realizaron los estudios respectivos, encontrándose así con el problema.- me dijo mi padre, intentando en ese momento ser todo lo profesional y médico que podía, pero sinceramente le costaba mucho mantener las lágrimas y las emociones a raya.-

- Porque no la sometieron a la intervención para corregir el defecto.- pregunté indignado, ya me había levantado de la silla y daba vueltas como león enjaulado.-

- Tenían que controlar el cuadro respiratorio antes de llevarla a la cirugía, además Marie por ser la más pequeña de los gemelos y por la posición en la que se había encontrado era la más pequeña y la más baja en peso, por lo que debería considerarse múltiples factores.- dijo mi padre ya con la voz rota.- lo cierto, es que el cuadro fue empeorando de forma dramatiza y muy rápida y el resultado es el que todos conocemos.- me dijo.-

- Y que significa para mi eso?.- le dije con rabia y dolor.-

- Que aún estando allí no podrías haber hecho nada.- me dijo.- que lo único que debes lamentarte y por lo único que debes pedir perdón con respecto a Marie, es por no haberla conocido, porque no podrías haber hecho nada para evitar el final que tuvo nuestra pequeña.- dijo mi padre mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.-

- Dios… pensé que me sentiría mejor conociendo todo esto, pero la verdad es que no papá… no me siento mejor, no me siento más tranquilo. Porque aunque puedo dejar de responsabilizarme de su muerte, eso no cambia el hecho de que mi mariposita esta muerta y que nunca la tuve y nunca la tendré entre mis brazos.- Me acerque a mi papá y le di un abrazo.- De todas formas… Gracias papá, no sabes de verdad cuanto te lo agradezco.- con eso me retire de su despacho.

De camino a mi cuarto, le envíe un mensaje de texto a Alice, preguntándole a que hora tenía preparado todo lo el homenaje, me informó de la hora y pase por la cocina a tomar algo ligero, luego me dirigiría a darle las buenas noches a mi muñequita antes de regresar a mi cuarto, a mi libro, a mi historia, luego del baño, me refugie en mi cama, busque las fotos para contemplarlas durante un rato y perderme en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos. Tome nuevamente el libro, con la intención de leer otro poco, pero tras considerar que habían soportado demasiadas cosas hoy, decidí que era hora de descansar, mañana podría continuar buscando pistas, desentrañando mi propio pasado, buscando mis respuestas, me sentía un poco culpable, pero después de tantas emociones y como me afectaron físicamente entiendo que debo cuidarme, no puedo enfermarme ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograr mis objetivos, tan cerca de mi princesa.. .tan cerca de mis hijos. Desperté como a las ocho de la mañana, después de la mejor noche de sueño de los últimos años. Cuando salía de mi cuarto vi que mi muñequita venía a mi a la carrera. La tome en brazos…

- Hola cariño, que haces levantada ya y corriendo por toda la casa.- le dije mientras depositaba un suave beso en su naricita.-

- Papito venía ver a que hora vamos a visitar a mi hermanita?.- preguntó mi pequeña.-

- Tu tía Alice, dijo que teníamos que verla en el comedor dentro de un rato amor, ella es la que se encargo de todo.- le dije.-

- Esta bien papito.- me dijo al tiempo que la colocaba nuevamente en el suelo, y la dirigí a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno.-

- Que vas a querer desayunar princesa?.- le pregunte.-

- Papi yo soy tu muñeca.- dijo mientras se reía.- Tu princesa, es la princesa Bella.- me uní a sus risas.-

- De acuerdo muñequita, pero tu también eres mi princesa y estoy seguro que a Bella no le importará compartir ese puesto contigo y tus hermanitas.- le dije.- Pero aún no se que vas a querer desayunar.

- Uhmmmm…- decía mientras pensaba.- quiero… cereal con yogurt y frutilla (fresas). Puede ser.- me dijo.-

- Claro que puede ser pequeña.- le dije mientras me movía por la cocina, recolectándolo todo para prepararle el desayuno a mi pequeña, me extrañaba que Alma, que era quien se encargada de la oficina de la casa no se encontraba a la vista, pero seguro estaba atendiendo las solicitudes de Doña Esme, como siempre lo hacía.-

- Papá…- me dijo mi hija intentado llamar mi atención, la vi haciéndole un gesto para que continuara.- cuando la Princesa y mis hermanos regresen vamos a vivir todos aquí en esta casa con el Abu Carlisle y la Abu Esme?.- pregunto mi pequeñita.-

- Bueno cariño, eso es un poco complicado, primero papito tiene que resolver unas cosas con mi princesa, además estaba pensando en que voy a comprar una casa para nosotros, y cuando regrese la princesa, voy a intentar convencerla de que vivamos todos juntos en esa casa.- le comente y enseguida note como se llenaban sus ojitos de luz.-

- Si papi, yo quiero.- decía mientras saltaba en la silla.- Una casa para mi y mis hermanitos, y para la princesa y para ti, será como nuestro castillo, y puede tener una casa en el árbol, para mi, para Edward y para Lizzie.- decía mientras seguía saltando y yo sonreía al verla feliz e imaginándome la escena que me pintaba.- y también una piscina y un parque… y un piano para ti papito… y …y …- se quedo callada y centro su mirada en mi.- algo que le guste mucho a la princesa… y algo también para Marie.- Decía emocionada, debía buscar como contenerla sino quería que mi madre estropeara mis planes.-

- De acuerdo muñeca, vamos a buscar una linda casa, con todo eso.- le dije, pero me acerque, colocando el planto en la encimera delante de ella, y le dije bajito.- muñeca, para que todo salga bien y como queremos los dos y poder vivir en una linda casa con la princesa y tus hermanos tenemos que guardar el secreto… nadie puede saberlo.- le dije.-

- Ni siquiera las tías Ally y Rosie.- me preguntó.-

- Bueno ellas sí.- dije pensando en que necesitaba quien me ayudara con la decoración de la casa.- pero nadie más, no puedes decírselo ni a Valerie, ni a Kellan, tampoco a tu tío Emmett y tampoco a ti Abuelita Esme.- le dije.-

- Por que papá?.- me pregunto curiosa.-

- Porque … porque…- tenía que buscar una excusa.- porque le vamos a dar una sorpresa. Así que no puedes decirle a la Abuelita que quieres conocer a Bella y a tus hermanitos.- le dije, sintiéndome un poco mal por manipular a mi pequeña.-

- De acuerdo papito, pero desayuna para que podamos visitar a mi hermana.- me dijo la pequeña.-

- Buenos días.- dijo mi hermana con su andar de bailarina entrando en la cocina.-

- Buenos días Alice.- le dije pasando junto a ella y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza.-

- Hola peque.- le dijo Alice a mi hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

- Tía tienes lo que te pedí ayer.- le preguntó Jane, y yo las miraba curioso.-

- Claro, pequeña, cuando tu tía Alice te ha quedado mal.- río junto con la niña.-

- De que están hablando?.- pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad.-

- No seas curioso hermanito.- me dijo Alice.-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que te va a emocionar.-

- Será Alice, que preparaste para hoy, a que hora vamos a ir a visitar a mi bebe.- le dije.-

- Primero quiero que veas esto.- me dijo acercándose a la mesa de la cocina y abriendo una carpeta que había dejado al inicio de la encimera cuando entró a la cocina y la cual no había visto hasta ahora. Comenzó a sacar unos folios donde habían los planos para el diseño de una pequeño pero increíblemente hermoso jardín, con un pequeño estanque rodeado de alcatraces (o calas), que eras las preferidas de mi Bella, caminitos rodeados de hermosas flores, varios bancos, y un árbol con un hermoso columpio, con enredaderas y orquídeas, era realmente hermoso y pacifico.- Te gusta?

- Es hermoso Alice, pero…- pensaba en decirle que no entendía a que venía el jardín.-

- Es parte del homenaje que planeé para tu mariposita Ed.- me explicaba.- ese pequeño jardín tiene una especie de invernadero muy hermoso con flores y …- fue interrumpida por Jane, que se había metido entre nosotros viendo uno de los dibujos y señalaba con sus deditos.-

- Mariposas...- dijo dando brinquitos.- Es genial tía Alice.- le decía.

- Es maravilloso Alice, será un lugar genial para recordarla.- le dije.- donde planeas hacerlo?.- le pregunté

- En el lado norte del jardín.- me dijo, así que planeaba hacerlo aquí… la verdad preferiría que estuviese en otro lugar.-

- Alice… el jardín es genial y perfecto, la verdad me sorprende gratamente y me emociona, pero prefiero que esperes antes de poner tu plan en práctica.-

- Por que?.- pregunto mi hermana, desconcertada y un poco molesta porque le encanta llevar sus planes de manera casi inmediata una vez que se forman en su cabeza.-

- Verás Alice.- le dije bajando la voz y mirando a través de la puerta para asegurarme que ni Alma, ni nadie que pudiera contarle a Esme lo escuchara.- Papá me dio un consejo que pienso seguir.- le dije.- voy a comprar una casa, para mí, para Jane y para Bella y los niños, si es que ella me acepta de regreso, lo cierto es que quiero ya tener una casa cuando se produzca el reencuentro con mi princesa, mañana mismo voy a llamar a un agente de bienes raíces, y voy a poner manos a la obra.- le dije.-

- Eso es genial, pero mamá no debe saberlo aún.- me dijo luego de pensarlo un poco.-

- Exacto.- le dije.- por eso me gustaría que el jardín de mi mariposita este en mi casa, no aquí, donde su madre no es bien recibida.- le dije con el dolor que esa verdad dejaba en mi corazón.

- Perfecto, entonces, terminen su desayuno.- nos dijo a Jane y a mi.- nos vemos en una hora para salir al cementerio, dicho esto salió de la cocina dando brinquitos, Jane y yo terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a prepararnos.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, pase a buscar a mi hija a su cuarto, quien salió con un extraña bolsa de papel de color negro, con montones de maripositas escarchadas de color plata, quise saber que era, y me dijo que tenía que tener paciencia, así que no me quedo más que aguantarme mi curiosidad. Como lo esperaba en la sala estaban Alice, Jasper, mi padre y Rosalie, eso se traducía en que ni mi madre, ni Emmett estarían con nosotros…bien, no iba a permitir que eso me afectase. Salimos en mi volvo, y el mercedes de Carlisle, vía Mount Olivet, cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba mi pequeñita, a diferencia de ayer hoy sabía perfectamente a donde iba, ayer tenía una sospecha pero hoy tenía la certeza plena, la emoción taladraba mi cuerpo, y el bombeo de mi corazón era alarmante y sentía que martillaba en mi cabeza. Hoy no corría aunque estaba ansioso por llegar, cuando llegue me coloque de rodillas frente a la lápida de mi bebe, y coloque la mano sobre la piedra.

- Hola cielo, como te prometí estoy aquí de nuevo, para hacerte un poquito de compañía hoy mi mariposita.- le dije.- Hoy es siempre uno de los días más tristes del año para mi amor, hoy se cumplen años desde que nos dejaste sin tu luz cielo, y te extraño, te extraño mucho amor… Y papá te ama.- de pronto sentí la pequeña mano de mi Jane en mi hombro.-

- Papi también puedo hablarle a mi hermanita.- me pregunto.-

- Claro cielo.- le dije, ella se acercó sentándose en el suelo, colocando la bolsa misteriosa a su lado.-

- Y que le digo?.- me pregunto preocupada.-

- No lo sé cariño... Cualquier cosa que sientas en tu corazón y que quieras que ella sepa amor.- le dije.-

- Mi abuelita nunca me deja decirle nada a mi mamá, dice que todos saben lo que siento por ella, y que ella está en el cielo, y no tiene sentido hablarle a una piedra fría y solitaria, y que si vamos al mausoleo es solo para mostrar nuestro respeto.- me dijo mi pequeña, y tuve que morderme la lengua para no comenzar a despotricar en contra de mi madre.-

- Pequeña, Marie esta en el cielo, pero como el Angelito que es, estoy seguro que siempre nos acompaña, y esta con nosotros aquí en este momento, vinimos aquí no solo a mostrarle nuestro respeto, sino para mostrarle nuestro cariño, nuestro amor, y para hacerle saber que la extrañamos mucho.- le dije a mi pequeña.-

- De acuerdo papito.- me dijo girándose a la lápida… inspiró y luego finalmente encontró las palabras.- Hola Marie… yo… yo soy la muñequita de papi, soy Jane, y soy tu hermana mayor… lamento… - hizo una pausa secándose las lágrimas que corrían por su pequeño rostro, inspiro y siguió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.- lamento no haberte conocido, de verdad creo que la pasaríamos bien jugando juntas… Yo quise traerte algo… supongo que no tuviste juguetes porque cuando diosito te llamó para ser angelito eras muy pequeñitica.- abrió la bolsa que tenía a su lado y de ella saco una mariposa de peluche, ese gesto me conmovió en lo más profundo del alma.- Es una mariposita… así te dice papi….- dijo al tiempo que deja la pequeña mariposa sobre la lápida.- Ayer papi me contó de ti y de nuestros hermanitos, y la verdad me sentí muy feliz por ellos… y muy triste porque no iba a poder conocerte… Sabes papito sufre mucho porque no te conoció, y sufre mucho porque la princesa y nuestros hermanos no están con nosotros… así que tu que estas en el cielo, y eres el angelito que nos cuida a mi, y a Lizzie y a Ed, me gustaría mucho si le dijeras a Diosito para que permita que la princesa regrese pronto y quiera vivir otra vez con papi y conmigo, y con Lizzie y con Ed… así … así podemos ser todos una familia feliz… y podremos venir a verte siempre todos juntos.- decía mi pequeñita entre lágrimas y con el corazón en la mano, mientras mis lagrimas caían de forma silenciosa por mis mejillas uniéndome a su ruego.- Espero que te guste la mariposita, ayer se la pedí a mi tía Ally y ella fue a comprarla por mi.- le dijo.- y soy muy feliz de ser tu hermana mayor, no todas las niñas pueden decir que son la hermana mayor de un lindo angelito, y también te quiero mucho.- dijo finalmente ya que sus lágrimas no la dejaban continuar más allá.-

- Gracias cielo, has sido muy especial, y estoy seguro que tu hermanita le encantó tu regalo y esta muy feliz por conocerte al fin.- le dije sentándome mejor en el suelo, y poniéndola sobre mi regazo para poder consolarla, ella se abrazaba muy fuerte a mi cuello mientras yo le hacía pequeños círculos en su espalda intentando que se calmara.- Papi los ama mucho a los cuatro, y espero que Marie logre convencer a diosito y que Bella y sus hermanitos estén con nosotros pronto.- decía hablándole a las dos.-

- Ey Marie.- se acercó Rosalie a nosotros.- yo soy tu tía Rosalie, y quiero que sepas que los extrañamos mucho a todos, extrañamos a tu mami, extrañamos a tus hermanos, pero sobre todo te extrañamos a ti, porque nunca vamos a poder estrecharte en nuestro brazos, ni consentirte ni darte todo el amor y la ternura que nos inspiras. Te quiero pequeña y lamento que no pudieras estar con nosotros, ni crecer junto con tus hermanos, ni tus primitos… Se que eres un hermoso angelito, y siento que no solo estás a cargo de tu mami, papi y hermanitos, sino que siento que toda nuestra familia esta cobijada por tus dulces alas princesita y quiero agradecerte por eso… te queremos mucho y no estarás más nunca solita.- dijo colocando una mano sobre la lápida en la que había dejado un beso.-

- Hola pequeña.- esta vez fue el turno de Jazz, mientras yo estaba agradecido y emocionado por las muestras de amor que mi familia le brindaba a mi bebe… en este momento, con las palabras de mi muñeca, con las palabras de Rose y ahora de Jazz, me importaba muy poco las estupideces de mi madre o de mi hermano, a la final, quienes de verdad habíamos querido a mi ángel estábamos aquí acompañando a mi mariposita y dándole nuestro cariño.- Creo que solo falto yo para presentarme hermosa señorita.- decía mi cuñado desplegando todo su encanto sureño.- yo soy tu tío Jasper, y no sabes el dolor que nos produce no tenerte con nosotros, pero así es la vida y tenemos que aceptarla nos guste o no, pero lo que si podemos remediar es el asunto de juntar a tu familia, así que te prometo princesita, que todos nosotros vamos a hacer lo posible e imposible, para que tu mami y tus hermanitos sean todo lo felices que se merecen, y hacerles saber lo mucho que los queremos, al igual que hoy queremos que sepas lo mucho que te queremos y te extrañamos cielo.- le dijo mi cuñado.- Espero que el día que tu tía Ally y yo tengamos una bebita, sea tan dulce como de seguro serías tu.- Me levante del suelo, con cuidado, poniendo también de pie a Jane, y me acerque a Rosalie y Jasper para abrazarlos.-

- Gracias hermanos.- les dije, mientras los abrazaba a los dos a la vez.- gracias por amar a mis pequeños.

- Hola pequeñita.- le dijo Alice.- estamos aquí para hacerte compañía princesa. Y vamos a venir a verte a menudo, de pronto no todos juntos, pero vamos a intentar de venir siempre que podamos.- le dijo mientras dejaba a lado de la lápida unas calas (alcatraces).- te traje estas flores que son las preferidas de tu mami, para que sepas que ella también te ama mucho y que si no esta aquí es porque tenía que cuidar a tu travieso hermanito.- le dijo mientras acomodaba las flores.- Te queremos mucho princesita, espero que hoy seas feliz de tenernos a todos aquí contigo.- le dijo.-

- Ves hermosa, lo mucho que te amamos todos bebe.- le dije mientras se reanudaban las lágrimas.- pequeña no te haces a una idea de lo mucho que te queremos.- le decía a mi pequeña.-

- Edward, me permites.- dijo mi padre, para pedirme permiso y poder acercarse a la lápida, se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y con su llave abrió un pequeño hueco en la tierra muy cerca de la piedra, estaba realmente confundido, la verdad no entendía que pretendía, hasta que saco algo de su bolsillo y hablo.- Este es el Blasón de los Cullen.- le decía a mi pequeñita, mientras tomaba en su mano la medalla.- todos los miembros de nuestra familia tienen el suyo, y quiero que tu también lo tengas princesita.- le dijo mi padre colocando la medalla en el hueco que había realizado y tapándolo con la tierra.- espero que pronto pueda entregarle a tus hermanos y a tu madre los suyos.- sus palabras me emocionaron a un nivel insospechado. No solo porque dejaba junto a mi mariposita el símbolo de nuestra familia, sino que tenía las medallas para mis bebes… e incluso para Bella… el blasón de los Cullen para Bella, eso me emocionaba profundamente, y más porque mi padre nunca permitió que Heidi lo tuviera, por más que ella le riño por eso, por más que mi madre discutiera y peleara por ello, incluso cuando mi madre logro entregarle la medalla a escondidas de papá, el hizo que Heidi se la devolviera, diciéndole que aún no se la había ganado, y que solo por estar casada conmigo y que llevara el apellido Cullen no la hacía merecedora de la medalla… podría apostar que mi padre no sufría de la misma ceguera de mi madre y de Emmett y no aceptaba la vehemencia del amor de Heidi por mi, aunque en el fondo supongo que ellos tampoco lo creían como dicen haberlo creído.-

- Gracias papá, fue un hermoso gesto de tu parte.- alcance a decirle.- Gracias por esperar por Bella y mis hijos para que ellos también puedan llevar el símbolo de nuestra familia.- le dije con un abrazo. Nos quedamos allí diciéndole cosas a mi bebita, contándole cosas de nuestra familia, de su hermana Jane, de sus primitos.- Ay princesa, cuanto anhelamos todos que tu mami y tus hermanos estén con nosotros, cuanto te extrañamos amor, cuanto…- de pronto fui interrumpido por una voz que conocía, pero que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba.-

- Buenos días.- dijo a todos, dirigiéndose a mí dio un asentimiento de cabeza.- Cullen.- ahí frente a mí se encontraba Riley Ferland, con un pequeño ramos de tulipanes en sus manos.- Hace mucho que nos vemos.- me dijo, mientras me levantaba del suelo.-

- No tantos como quisiera, que haces aquí Ferland?.- le pregunté, de pronto el imaginar que mi princesa le dijera a él antes que a mi que aquí se encontraba mi bebe me dolió e hizo que se dispararán mis celos.-

- No hace falta la hostilidad Cullen.- me dijo.- solo vine a presentar mis respetos a tu hija, además de traerle esto.- me dijo mostrándome las flores.- me permites.- me pidió permiso para poder acercarse a dejar las flores junto a los alcatraces que previamente dejo allí Alice.- Pensé que la pequeña estaría sola este día y pase un rato a verla.-

- Como sabes que iba a estar sola?.- le pregunte.-

- Calma hermano, Riley no está haciendo nada malo.- me dijo Jasper, intentando que me controlara.-

- Simplemente cuando Bella no llegó al apartamento ayer me imagine que no iba a poner venir.- dijo encogiéndose de hombre.-

- El apartamento…- dije confuso.-

- Si Edward, el apartamento, cada vez que Bella viene a Chicago se queda en el apartamento. No puedes saberlo porque casi no te paras por ahí, y cuando lo haces no es ninguna de las fechas que ella acostumbra venir, así que por eso no han coincidido.- me dijo.-

- Porque si Bella no se siente lista aún para hablar con Edward, porque cuando viene se queda en el departamento?.- le pregunto Rosalie, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.-

- Creo que ella siempre ha tenido la esperanza de encontrarlo allí cuando viene.- dijo Riley, no lo soportaba pero me estaba siendo útil en este momento.-

- Y como sabes que Marie, está aquí, te lo dijo… te lo dijo mi Bella.- le dije intentando tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.-

- Deja los celos Cullen… por más que yo quise intentar conquistar a Bella nunca pude hacerlo porque ella te entregó su corazón de forma irremediable y para siempre. Además hace cuatro años que estoy casado.- me dijo levantando la mano y mostrándome la alianza.- Mi esposa Victoria me espera en el carro, sino me crees.- me dijo.-

- Te agradezco la aclaratoria, pero eso no responde mi pregunta Ferland.- le dije ya un poco molesto por la evasiva.-

- Esos celos tuyos te van a traer problemas con Bella si tienes intenciones de reconquistarla.- me dijo riéndose.- Calmate Cullen… Bella nunca le diría a nadie antes que a ti que su hija se encuentra enterrada aquí, la verdad es tanto a Victoria como a mí nos intrigaba enormemente las razones por las que ella regresaba a la ciudad una y otra vez, y nos preocupaba además el estado en el que regresaba a casa tras sus salidas misteriosas, así que un día la seguí y descubrí esto, lo cierto es que ella no sabe que yo conozco este secreto. Vicky y yo decidimos no decirle nada porque estábamos seguros que iba a sentir que te había traicionado si nosotros sabíamos de Marie antes que tú.- me dijo.-

- Te agradezco de corazón que te preocupes de esa manera por que mi Bella no se sienta mal.- le dije dejando mi hostilidad a un lado por el momento.-

- Bueno, en vista de que la princesa no esta sola yo me retiro.- dijo ignorando olímpicamente mi disculpa.- Y Cullen… te lo dije, eres un imbécil, y terminaste destrozándole la vida a Bella… Te dije que los demás íbamos a terminar recogiendo los pedazos que dejaras de ella.- me dijo, aún con lo cabreado que estaba, la verdad era la verdad y dolía, mantuve mis puños apretados a los lados de mi cuerpo conteniendo la ira, no iba a pelearme con él aquí delante de mis hijas.-

- Adiós Ferland, espero que tardemos lo mismo en volver a vernos.- le dije, el simplemente negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se fue con una cínica sonrisa entre los labios… o eso me pareció.-

- Papito…- me dijo mi pequeña jalando de la manga de mi camisa.- vinimos aquí para estar con Marie, no para que tu te moleste.- mi hija tenía razón y de pronto pe sentí apenado de que una pequeña de casi ocho años me tuviera que recordar que era lo importante en este momento.-

- Tienes razón cielo.- me acerque a la lápida y coloque mi mano sobre ella.- lo siento amor, papa puede ser muy imbécil a veces.- le dije.-

- Solo a veces.- replicó Jasper, disimulando el comentario con una tos fingida.-

- Si cielo tu papá es un imbécil algunas veces.- continúe.- tu papito es un celoso sin remedio.- le dije. Pasamos un tiempo más conversando con mi pequeña, hasta que llegó el tiempo de marcharnos.-

- Hijo es hora de irnos.- me dijo mi padre. Asentí con la cabeza.-

- Princesa ya papito se va por hoy, espero poder tener un tiempo mañana para pasar a verte. Te amo mucho cielo, y como te dije ayer no quedas aquí solita porque siempre estas conmigo. Te amo, y te extraño muchísimo mi mariposita.- le dije. Jane se acercó a mi.-

- Adiós hermanita, yo tengo que ir al colegio toda la semana, pero voy a pedirle a papito para venir el fin de semana, de pronto puedo traerte otra mariposita.- le dijo.- Cuídanos hermanita y no se te olvide pedirle a Diosito para que tu mamita y nuestros hermanos regresen pronto.- le dijo.-

Así salimos del cementerio y nos dirigimos a comer todos juntos fuera de la casa, quería que conversamos acerca de lo que podíamos hacer sin la intervención de Emmett ni de mi madre, fuimos a un restaurante familiar al que soliamos llevar a los niños y que tenía un área infantil donde podían jugar, nos sentamos cerca del parque para poder vigilar a Jane mientras conversábamos.

Fue ahí cuando me enteré que mi hermana y Rosalie ya estaba trabajando sobre la opción que yo había pensado de contratar a Bella para una serie de conferencias, entrevistas, ruedas de prensa y firmas de libros con lo de la revista. Esa era la razón por la que Renata estaba en casa ayer, y sospechaba que era esa la ayuda que le reclamaba Esme. Gratamente me sorprendió que Renata quisiera ayudarnos, claro que quizás mi Ángel recodará Renata y no quisiera firmar el contrato o se daría cuenta de que se trataba de nosotros, aún así habían sido muy pocas veces las que mi princesa y Renata coincidieron, y cuando estalló el escándalo y la muerte de Alec Volturi y que tenía a Renata en el centro de la controversia ya mi princesa estaba en Londres. Esa era una opción excelente, porque si mi princesa estando en la ciudad conocía el riesgo de encontrarse conmigo, y no iba a sentirse abrumada ni obligada como lo haría si me acercará a ella a través de la fundación, o si la buscará en su casa en Italia, sin embargo esas eran opciones que no pensaba dejar fuera de la mesa.

Teníamos que esperar la semana para poder ultimar los asuntos del contrato, contactar a Paul Simmons y hacer toda la negociación… y aún eso no era garantía de que aceptarán, era posible que no lo hiciera y es por ello que no podía cerrar las otras oportunidades. Alice se encargaría de hablar con Simmons, y dado lo persuasiva que era, teníamos casi por seguro que ella podría cerrar el contrato con él, pero la decisión final era de mi princesa, así que deberíamos esperar a ver cual era su opinión al respecto y si aceptaba o no la firma del contrato. Por otro lado mi tarea sería averiguar el lugar de Italia en el que podrían estar, podría buscar el libro alguna referencia, porque en algún momento de la noche anterior le di una ojeada al libro para ver si estaba el nombre de la ciudad a la que se había ido, pero la verdad es que el libro culminaba cuando mi Bella y nuestros hijos abordaban el avión hacia Italia. Esperaba que la revista pudiera eventualmente ofrecerme una pista concreta. Si no recibía la llamada de la muchachita de la tienda, debería ponerme a buscar por todas las librerías o puestos de revistas que la encontrará a mi paso. También debía buscar entre mis pensamientos a ver si lograba recordar algo… pensando en eso… me vi interrumpido por mi cuñado.

- Edward en alguna de las conversaciones con Bella, no te comentó nunca nada sobre alguna propiedad de los Swan en Italia.- me dijo Jasper.-

- No logro recordarlo con claridad, se que hay algo, pero no consigo recordarlo.- le dije jalándome el cabello en un gesto de desesperación.-

- Que vas a recordar nada.- me replicó Rose.- si ustedes solo hablaban en público… porque cuando estaban solos se la pasaban follando como conejos.- dijo haciendo que todos estallarán en carcajadas y yo me pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.-

- No exageres Rose… aunque la verdad es que aprovechábamos todo lo que podíamos.- dije haciendo honor a la verdad.-

- No me extraña, sino dime como salieron tus hijos, porque vamos Edward… estamos hablando de Trillizos… TRILLIZOS!.- dijo haciendo un gesto dramático, por el que todos reímos.-

Continuamos con la conversación y los planes hasta que nos dio la hora de regresar a la Casa Cullen donde pasábamos todos juntos los fines de semana, ya para la mañana, Alice y Jasper, y Emmett, Rose y los niños, se iban a sus casas. La hora de regresar nos fue indicada por el interminable número de llamadas que tanto mi madre como mi hermano, le habían hecho a Rose y Carlisle. Una vez en la casa, jugué un rato con mi muñequita, por más que quisiera encontrar a mi mujer y mis bebés, no podía dejar abandonada a mi hija, y luego de leerle además un rato del libro que le compré el viernes me pase por mi habitación en busca de la lapto, para enviarle un correo a mi princesa…

**Hola mi princesa…**

**Soy inmensamente feliz de poder comunicarme contigo con esta regularidad, espero sinceramente no agobiarte, porque me mataría que me pidieras que no te escribiera más… Hoy como me lo pediste y como te prometí fuimos a visitar a nuestra mariposita, cielo, y estuvimos con ella varias horas… me acompañaron Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y mi padre que te extrañan enormemente y esperan y estar de nuevo en tu vida… También lleve a mi muñequita princesa… tenías que ver lo linda que fue con nuestra bebe.**

**Sabes ayer le conté todo sobre ti y sobre nuestros pequeños, se emocionó tanto de saber que existías y de saber que era una hermana mayor, me bombardeo a preguntas sobre ti y sobre sus hermanos, y esta emocionada de conocerlos algún día… incluso dijo que le gustaría que fueras su mami, te imaginas?... tal como lo habíamos soñado alguna vez… ese sueño que no sea cumplido porque soy un jodido imbécil… **

**Pero volviendo al tema… Jane está muy emocionada con la perspectiva de sus hermanos, y se entristeció enormemente cuando supo de Marie, estaba tan emocionada y conmovida que cuando terminamos de conversar salió corriendo y sin decirme nada, hizo que Alice le comprará una mariposa de peluche y se la llevo de regalo hoy a Marie, te hubieses emocionado tanto amor… **

**No tienes que preocuparte hoy, nuestra nena tuvo compañía, sabes que mi padre le llevo el blasón de los Cullen,? abrió un hueco cerca de la piedra de la lápida y lo dejó allí con ella eternamente mi ángel. **

**Amor como se encuentra nuestro hijo?, ya estas en casa?... y nuestra gatita … esta bien?, cuidaron bien de ella?... Espero tener noticias tuyas y de nuestros hijos…**

**Cielo, quieres que le diga a los Denali sobre Marie o ya les dijiste?... espero tu respuesta.**

**Te dejo cielo, no quiero presionarte más de lo que debes estar presionada…**

**Te amo… te amo … te amo**

**Espero que encuentres pronto el camino a casa…**

**Dile a nuestros bebes que los amo y que espero poder estar pronto junto a ellos. Que Dios los bendiga.**

**Te amé ayer**

**Te amo hoy**

**Y te amaré por siempre**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Edward… **

Mientras escribía el correo me di cuenta de algo que no había reparado, mi princesa en su correo ayer me decía que no me preocupará por mi gatita, que ella estaba con una familia que era de su entera confianza y la mía… eso quería decir que yo los conocía… así que… claro… claro… quienes se quedaron ayer con mi gatita fueron Tanya y Félix… que idiota como no me di cuenta… tengo que averiguar donde están viviendo Tanya y Félix… tendría que buscar una excusa para poder acercarme a Irina o Kate y preguntarles por su hermana… Mientras esperaba para saber si mi ángel me respondería, baje a mi estudio con el libro, antes de comenzar a leer me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar la nana de mi princesa, esa que tenía cinco años sin tocar, la última vez que la toque fue la noche antes de mi frustrado viaje a Londres, incluso la grave en un CD que luego pase a mi ipod para que mi princesa pudiera escucharla en el hospital. Cuando regrese ya no volví a tocarla, y de hecho pocas eran las veces que me sentaba a tocar algo en él. Ahí mientras tocaba el piano recordé un poco el día de hoy, y el encuentro inesperado con Riley… haciendo que los recuerdos de los últimos días junto a mi princesa llegarán a mi…

_Tenía días trabajando incesantemente para poner al punto un nuevo y ambicioso proyecto que Aro me había encargado de repente. Salí esa mañana preocupado de casa, porque Jane tenía quebranto y algo de fiebre y no entendía porque, la verdad es que mi hija era una pequeña increíblemente sana, y casi nunca se enfermada. Me extrañaba enormemente su resfrío, puesto que nadie a su alrededor estaba resfriado, ni tampoco la habíamos sacado de noche o muy temprano, por lo que el sereno no pudo haberla afectado, tampoco estaba lloviendo ni nada por el estilo… la verdad es que no entendía nada y estaba muy preocupado. Pase casi todo el día llamando o texteándole a Heidi para mantenerme informado y pidiéndole que cualquier cosa se comunicará con mi hermano, que al fin y al cabo era el pediatra de mi muñequita. _

_La verdad estaba tan preocupado que había ignorado un poco a mi princesa… sus primero mensajes de la mañana eran sumamente emocionados, así que sabía que algo le había prometido, pero dada mi preocupación no conseguía recordar de momento. En la tarde le envíe otro mensaje a Heidi, y me dijo que la fiebre de Jane había bajado, por lo que decidí pasar a ver a mi ángel un rato antes de ir a casa. Cuando llegué a nuestro departamento me encontré a mi princesa con un hermoso vestido estrapless color azul, que hacía que su hermosa piel resaltara de forma deslumbrante, su cabello estaba precioso y el maquillaje perfecto, luego me fije en que la falda del vestido era increíblemente corto y que los zapatos hacían que sus piernas se vieran exquisitas._

_- Princesa te ves increíblemente hermosa.- le dije mientras me acerque a ella a besarla. El beso empezó siendo tierno y dulce y fue subiendo de intensidad, intente meter mis manos por debajo de la falda, pero no me lo permitió.- _

_- Amor no hagas eso, vamos llegar tarde.- me dijo… tarde… tarde a donde.- vamos a perder la reservación.- continuo, seguramente la había invitado a cenar a algún lugar, pero todo el rollo de Jane y mi madre atormentándome por eso mismo todo el día, además del proyecto nuevo que me había encargado Aro, me tenían con la cabeza en el aire.- _

_- Cielo como piensas en cena… si en este momento solo pienso en comerte a ti.- le dije acercándome a ella y besando su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, sabía que esta sensual caricia la dejaba sin argumento y terminaba cediendo a cualquier cosa porque perdía la coherencia de sus pensamientos, continúe besándola, y acariciándola sobre el vestido hasta que una de mis manos se colaron por debajo de la falda.- _

_- Edward…- dijo en un delicioso gemido.- _

_- Que cielo?... quieres que me detenga?.- sabía que no quería así que aumente la intensidad de mis caricias, de mis besos, la lleve hasta la habitación, mientras que ya rendida al deseo me desabotonaba la camisa y la deslizaba suavemente por mis hombros, dejándola en el piso cerca de la cama. Yo entre besos, deje que mis manos fueran al cierre del vestido, soltándolo dejando que la prenda rodara por su cuerpo quedando en el suelo, me separe un poco de ella para que pudiera quitar el vestido de sus tobillos, y me deleite viéndola en un hermoso corsé azul oscuro, con las bragas y liguero a juego, y con esos zapatos parecía una diosa extraída de mis más lujuriosos sueños.- Bella… Amor… quieres matarme.- le dije con la voz ronca por el deseo, y me acerque a ella, dándole uno y mil besos, en el rostro, la barbilla, ese cuello de cisne … largo y perfecto, sobre los pechos que sobresalían del corsé…. Y así entre besos y caricias, le quite lo que le quedaba de ropa excepto los zapatos, regalándome la escena más erótica que había visto en mucho tiempo… decir que era perfecta no es suficiente para hacerle honor a la verdad. _

_Allí entre caricias, entre gemidos, y palabras dulces, hicimos el amor con toda la pasión… con todo el amor que nos teníamos, llegando juntos a un fuerte, maravilloso y explosivo orgasmo, del que nos costó un buen rato recuperarnos._

_- Dios cielo… eres maravillosa, eres perfecta princesa.- le dije mientras dejaba un tierno beso sobre la nariz.- eres perfecta princesa… y eres mía. Te amo mi amor.- le dije.-_

_- Y yo a ti cielo.- me dijo al tiempo que me besaba. Cuando termino el beso, me fije en la hora, tome el teléfono y vi un mensaje de Heidi que decía que Jane tenía nuevamente fiebre, así que sin pensármelo, salte de la cama, busque los bóxer, los pantalones y comencé a vestirme. Mi princesa se incorporó tapándose con la sábana y me miraba confusa y perpleja.- Ed… que estas haciendo…_

_- Cariño debo irme.- me acerque a ella le di un beso en la frente.- _

_- NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAGAS ESTO EDWARD… MALDITA SEA… ME LO PROMETISTE… TIENES MESES PROMETIENDOMELO… ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS HASTA EL LUNES… ERES UN IMBÉCIL…- Ok ok a este punto no entendía de que demonios iba esto, sabía que estaba pasando por alto algo importante.- _

_- Cielo… entiéndeme… Jane esta enferma… tiene fiebre… tengo que irme.- trataba de calmarla.- te lo voy a compensar te lo prometo.- le dije.-_

_- Esto no vas a poder compensármelo Edward.- me dijo con rabia y dolor.- no vas a poder compensármelo nunca.- me vio por un momento y un destello de profundo dolor brillo en sus ojos.- Lo olvidaste.- dijo en un susurro.- LARGATE DE AQUÍ EDWARD… LARGARTE NO QUIERO VERTE… LARGATE.- empezó a gritarme de nuevo.-_

_- Princesa por favor cálmate… me tengo que ir y no quiero dejarte así.- le dijo, cuando ya las lagrimas caían por su rostro.- _

_- Largate.- repitió en un susurro y pensé que era mejor dejarla sola, me acerque para darle un beso antes de irme, pero colocó su mano en el aire, impidiéndome que me acercara a ella.- vete ya Edward… tu hija te necesita… Ya demostraste lo que te importo, ya hiciste tu elección… ahora me toca a mí hacer la mía.- no entendí que quiso decir con eso.- _

_- Cielo, mañana hablamos si.- le dije pero ella se limitó a ver la sábana y no dio ninguna señal de que eso sería así.- Princesa te a…_

_- NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE ME AMAS… PORQUE YA ME DEMOSTRASTE TODO ESTA NOCHE Y TERMINA DE LARGARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ.- me gritó dejándome desconcertado, salí del cuarto y cuando estaba llegando a la puerta escuche sus sollozos… se me partía el alma. Y de pronto un estruendo y vidrios, estaba por devolverme, cuando sonó mi teléfono… era Heidi…_

_- Cullen.- le dije mientras atendía.-_

_- Donde demonios estás?, necesito que pases por la farmacia a traer la medicina que Emmett le recetó a Jane, la fiebre no se le baja y Emmett dijo que le diera eso lo más pronto posible.- me decía Heidi mientras tenía un oído pendiente de lo que me decía y otro en el ruido de todas las cosas que rompía Bella en nuestra habitación.- _

_- Cual es el nombre de la medicina.- pregunte cada vez más preocupado por las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida.- _

_- Te lo mando por mensaje.- me dijo y colgó. Tome el pomo de la puerta, me gire parcialmente al interior de la casa.-_

_- Perdóname mi amor… mañana solucionaremos lo que sea que halla sido esto.- dije en un susurro y salí por la puerta.-_

Regresé momentáneamente a la realidad, recostado sobre la tapa del piano, llorando mi dolor al recordar una de las peores estupideces que cometí en mi relación con Bella… Esa fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, esa fue la penúltima vez que la ví…

_A la mañana siguiente maneje hasta mi oficina, estaba sumamente agobiado por lo que había pasado con Bella, la noche anterior… aún así no lograba entender que había pasado, lo cierto es que mañana era nuestro aniversario y tenía que solucionarlo todo hoy… Estaba a preocupado además por todo lo que paso cuando me iba y el montón de cosas que se rompían no entendía porque mi princesa había reaccionado de esa manera, nunca la había visto así … sin contar las cosas que me dijo… no lograba entender eso de que "ya demostraste lo que te importo, ya hiciste tu elección… ahora me toca a mí hacer la mía"… _

_Lo que más preocupado me tenía … es que pase todo la noche enviándole mensajes, y llamándola a escondidas de Heidi, y no me atendía ni el celular, ni en el apartamento, no podía dejarle más mensajes porque había llenado su contestadora y ella aún no me atendía… puede que este molesta, pero yo estaba realmente preocupado… Cuando al fin llegue a mi oficina…_

_- Buenos días Lauren.- le dije a mi secretaria.- _

_- Buenos días Sr. Culle.- me dijo sorprendida.- Disculpe Señor, pero que hace usted aquí?.- me pregunto.-_

_- Cómo que… que hago aquí Lauren?.- le pregunte.- yo trabajo aquí, lo recuerda?- le pregunté.-_

_- Si señor, pero usted me pidió que mantuviera su agenda despejada desde el viernes hasta el lunes.- me dijo… eso yo ya lo sabía, lo había planeado así… porque iba a pasar con Bella nuestro aniversario juntos… de pronto las palabras de Bella me golpearon como un yunque… "NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAGAS ESTO EDWARD… MALDITA SEA… ME LO PROMETISTE… TIENES MESES PROMETIENDOMELO… ME PROMETISTE QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS HASTA EL LUNES… ERES UN IMBÉCIL…"… no puede ser …no puede ser.- _

_- Lauren que día es hoy…- le pregunté completamente pálido y sudando frío.-_

_- Viernes señor.- Maldita sea… nuestro aniversario fue ayer… salí corriendo de la oficina, y una vez en mi auto grite toda mi frustración… No puede ser ... soy un maldito imbécil… y otro recuerdo de la noche anterior llegó a mi mente: "te lo voy a compensar te lo prometo.- le dije.- ….- Esto no vas a poder compensármelo Edward.- me dijo con rabia y dolor.- no vas a poder compensármelo nunca.- me vio por un momento y un destello de profundo dolor brillo en sus ojos.- Lo olvidaste.- dijo en un susurro."… lo había jodido… y por supuesto que no era todo …" NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE ME AMAS… PORQUE YA ME DEMOSTRASTE TODO ESTA NOCHE…"… Dios como iba a solucionar esto… sin más salí del estacionamiento, y me fui directo al departamento…_

_Continuará…. _

**Hola a todos … estamos por aquí de nuevo… hoy hice un esfuerzo enorme para subirles la actualización sin demoras… **

**Espero que les guste…**

**Gracias como siempre a todos sus reviews y alerts… son ustedes los que promueven a que la magia suceda… Antes de empezar a comentar los reviews les cuento que por ahí hay teorías muy interesantes… algunas bastante acertadas… eso es genial… cuando las aclaremos se las recuerdo. Por otro lado, y en respuesta a algunos comentarios… decidí darle un motivo secreto, turbio y oscuro al comportamiento de Esme y Emmett… espero que les guste y les sorprenda ese giro… sin embargo falta un poco para que se descubra…**

**e-paty: tus reacciones eran justo lo que esperaba del capítulo, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, hablar con quien necesitas resulta liberador. Y yo también siento ganas de sacudir un poco a Esme a ver si reacciona. **

**Triix2402: Gracias por el altar pero no lo necesito… jejejejeje… me encanta tu review… se ve que vives la historia… Ese también ha sido mi capitulo favorito… y gracias a tus reviews y otros… ahora Esme tendrá un motivo oculto y oscuro… espero que lo disfrutes. Espero que esta visita a Mount Olivet te satisfaga como la del capítulo 6. Y completamente de acuerdo Carlisle, Alice y los peques son una hermosura…**

**Suiza 19: Gracias por tu reviews… me alegra que hagan sus teorías… y si ahora tenemos varios secretos de Doña Esme, que serán revelados a lo largo de la historia… y todos conocemos personajes como Emmett… jejejeje…**

**EdbEll CuLLen : espero nuevamente alcanzar tus expectativas… que lo disfrutes… **

**Carmen Cullen 116: Bienvenida a bordo… Me alegra sinceramente que te sientas conmovida y te guste el giro de esta historia…**

**camela: Bienvenida tu también… y no eres la sensible… le pasa a más de uno… espero disfrutes este capitulo **

**cremita: me alegra que te gustara… y si tu eres otra de las fieles admiradoras de mariposita… y esta Esme malvadita tiene muchos retractores… **

**Guacha: Hola Guacha… concuerdo contigo, seguro pagaría la pena de Bella, así fuera pena de muerte. Aquí también hay un poquito de Edward – Jane – Marie… y esta vez les toco a Rose y Jazz presentarse. Espero que te guste este también. Kisses… **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Me encanta que te emocionara y yo también creo que el segundo es el más emotivo, espero que este lo disfrutes igual. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Si LO AMA… LO AMA… jajajajajaja… creo que más de una llenara una alberca, pero no sé si precisamente en el recuentro… pero ya veremos … Siento haberte hecho llorar… pero disfrutaste el capítulo… a que si?... y muchos tenemos instintos violentos sobre Doña Esme. Tus investigaciones estarán bien mientras te sigas centrando en la toscana… pero no te preocupes… en el próximo capítulo sabrás el lugar exacto. Gracias por tus review … siempre me levantan el ánimo.**

**Lizzy90: Gracias por el apoyo… y yo también amo incondicionalmente a Edward… jajajajajaja **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Ahora vamos a tener fans de Mariposita y también de Jane… Feliz porque te gustar el capítulo. Espero disfrutes este.**

**Fran Cullen Masen: Te doy la bienvenida… gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Ginegine: bienvenida también… espero que consiga seguirte enganchado. Gracias, espero disfrutes este capítulo y todos los que vengan… **

**Si el próximo capítulo no me entra la desesperación por publicarlo enseguida les voy a dedicar un agradecimiento personal a los alerts. **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos, se les quiere **

"**Si la vida te da limones… Entonces… pide la sal, el tequila… y tómatela" **

**Kisses**


	8. Chapter 8: Un poco de Alivio

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 8: Un poco de Alivio…

… _Apenas llegue al departamento me estacione en mi lugar, y respire con algo de alivio, el auto de Bella seguía en su puesto, al menos no se había ido… todavía, me cachetee internamente por esa reflexión… ella no podía irse… no podía dejarme, eso nos destrozaría a ambos… DIOS… como pude ser tan imbécil, corrí hacia al ascensor, y una vez en el piso corrí hasta nuestra puerta…_

_- Bella… Bella…- la llamé mal entrar, y no encontré respuesta alguna, me di la vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia nuestra habitación, al llegar a la puerta la fui abriendo despacio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, y recordando todos los ruidos que de ella salían la noche anterior… la escena me dejo sin palabras, hundido en un profundo dolor, puesto que ya no era solo mi desesperación por ser lo malditamente imbécil para joder lo mejor que tenía en mi vida, sino porque aquí en medio de este cuarto en el que hemos vivido tantas cosas maravillosas, en medio de cada pedazo de vidrio, en medio de cada portarretrato, cada vaso, cada adorno, cada espejo roto, estaba plagado el intenso dolor de mi princesa… caminando me tope con algo a mis pies, y al levantar los retazos del precioso vestido azul que mi ángel traía ayer, se deslizaban entre mis dedos, estaba completamente hecho pedazos… El baño de nuestra habitación no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y emprendiendo el camino de regreso fije mi vista en algo que arrancó un jadeo y me lleno de preocupación… había sangre… sangre regada por toda la habitación…_

_Dios… donde estaba mi princesa, que le había pasado… empecé a dar vueltas por todo el departamento desesperado, por no saber donde estaba mi Bella… sin saber si estaba bien, donde había pasado la noche… DIOS … que había hecho, jodí todo… tomé nuevamente el teléfono e intente llamarla de nuevo, y el resultado fue el mismo de las últimas llamadas, salto directamente al contestador y ni siquiera pude dejarle un mensaje ya que le había dejado el buzón lleno… de pronto escuche que llegaba el ascensor y voces en el pasillo… mi princesa llegaba junto con el imbécil de Riley. Tras escuchar la llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta, mi ángel entró en el departamento, y mi corazón se apretó como nunca, al menos hasta ese día en mi pecho, ante la imagen de dolor y desolación de mi hermosa princesa, tenía los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, con profundas ojeras y con una tristeza infinita opacando sus preciosos ojos, enlodando ese chocolate profundo que tanto amaba…_

_- Bella…- intente acercarme, pero no me lo permitió.-_

_- Que haces aquí Edward… ayer te pedí que te fueras.- una lágrima silenciosa corría por su mejilla, me moría por acercarme a ella, intentar borrar su dolor, secar sus lágrimas con mis besos, pedirle perdón, ofrecerle una disculpa… cualquier cosa… pero esta distancia de cinco pasos me estaba matando. Suspiro y siguió hablando todo lo claro que pudo.- y pensé que las 93 llamadas que no te he atendido y los no se cuantos mensajes de texto que no te respondí, te habían dejado claro que no quería hablar contigo… por lo menos no a hora… no todavía.- me dijo, intente acercarme de nuevo.- _

_- Amor por favor… yo sé.- se me quedaron trabadas las palabras… sinceramente estaba completamente claro que no tenía perdón ni excusas por lo de ayer.- _

_- No Edward… no.- me dijo.- Cómo esta Jane?.- me preguntó, mitad preocupación legítima por mi hija, mitad necesidad intensa de desviar momentáneamente el tema.-_

_- No muy bien del todo.- admití.- _

_- Entonces que haces aquí?.- me pregunto con una dureza y una frialdad en que no le había visto nunca.- _

_- Cielo como me preguntas eso… yo estaba preocupado por ti, yo necesitaba verte, necesito… no necesitamos encontrar la manera de solucionar esto…- le dije intentando poner mi alma en cada palabra.- Yo sé que lo jodí, que fui un imbécil, tienes razón no puedo recompensarte lo que paso anoche… pero … necesitamos… necesito encontrar la manera de que arreglemos esto mi amor… yo no puedo… no puedo estar así contigo, necesito estar cerca de ti.- hice una pausa inspirando e intentando acercarme, y ella colocó sus manos en mi pecho intentando que no me acercará a ella, y un siseo de dolor hizo que me concentrará en la venda de su mano…- Dios princesa que te paso.- le dije tomando su mano con cariño. Recordé los vidrios del cuarto, y la sangre… y por un momento sentí pánico de que ella hubiese atentando… no… no ella no pudo… no, me dije, ella pareció entender mi expresión, y con brusquedad saco su mano de la mía, aunque obviamente eso le produjo un intenso dolor en la herida… a ella… a mi en el alma, no quería que se apartará así de mi.-_

_- Claro que no Edward… no seas imbécil.- me dijo.- no te lo mereces.- me dijo con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía resonando en su voz.- me corte intentando recoger los vidrios… sabes como me pone la sangre.- claro que lo sabía… había pocas cosas que mi ángel odiara más que la sangre, las agujas y los hospitales… y ahora parece que a mi… dije mientras mi corazón se encogía de dolor.- _

_- Dios cariño estas bien?.- nuevamente no me dejo acercarme.- Cielo no me apartes así de ti… por favor.- ella solo se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, hablando como si mi última petición no hubiese ocurrido.- _

_- Le pedí a Riley que me llevara al hospital, me revisaron la herida… me quitaron los vidrios y me cocieron la mano, la herida es bastante profunda a decir verdad.- me dijo con su voz cada vez más baja.- _

_- Riley… RILEY…. Demonios Bella, porque no me llamaste?.- pregunté con dolor, porque había acudido a él y no a mí.- _

_- Edward estabas atendiendo a TU HIJA que estaba o esta enferma.- me dijo, me acerque a ella, haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a mí.- _

_- Bella… princesa… mi hija es inmensamente importante para mi…- me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar.-_

_- Eso quedo perfectamente claro anoche.- me replico.-_

_- Cielo… cielo, escúchame, por favor.- le rogué.- no voy a renegar de mi hija, no voy a negar que ella es importante para mi.- le dije mientras Bella miraba al suelo, tome, su barbilla con mi mano, para hacerle levantar la barbilla y que fijara en mi sus bellos y tristes ojitos.- Mi hija tiene parte de mi corazón, pero el resto de mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma, te pertenecen a ti mi amor. Porque no me llamaste princesa?.- le dije, en un susurro, que parecía más un ruego que una pregunta.- _

_- Edward por Dios.- se rió sarcásticamente y se apartó de mi lado… de nuevo.- Que querías… que llamará al celular, el cual ni podrías atender porque estabas con tu hija enferma y tu esposa a tu lado.- me recriminó.- o mejor aún… querías que llamará a tu casa y le dijera a tu esposa… "Hey Heidi… que tal has estado?... le puedes decir por favor a Edward que venga a NUESTRO departamento para que me lleve al Hospital… sabes es que tu marido es mi amante, y se suponía que hoy la pasaríamos juntos porque es nuestro segundo aniversario, pero como me dejo tirada, después de que se la paso de lo mejor en mi cama, me dio un ataque de histeria, estoy herida y necesito que me lleve a que me curen"…-me dijo con ironía.- _

_- Bella… esto no es necesario… no nos hagamos más daño.- le dije, pero sin medir la dimensión de mis palabras.- _

_- Eso mismo he pensado yo toda la noche Ed.- me dijo y su rostro se torno pálido, me asustó lo que vendría después.- _

_- Bella… que pensaste… que quieres decir.- temiéndome lo peor.- _

_- Ed… Edward… ya no puedo, ya no podemos seguir con esto.- me dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos y por los míos.- _

_- No princesa… no se te ocurra, decir eso… por favor… por favor… no.- le dije… no le suplique. Ella se acercó a mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, por primera vez fue ella, la que limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y con sus labios con un infinita ternura.- _

_- Edward entiéndelo… ya hemos jugado con nuestra suerte demasiado tiempo, no podemos seguir con esto… ya lo decidí… me voy… me voy a ir, porque sé que si me quedo no voy a poder mantenerme firme en mi decisión… - me dijo.- Te amo Edward… pero me voy..._

_- NO NO NO …. No puedes hacerme esto.- le dije.- NO PUEDES IRTE Y PRETENDER QUE ESTO NUNCA PASO…- le grite desesperado, no podía perderla, no podía.- ACASO ES MENTIRA QUE ME AMAS… como puede decir que me amas e irte así._

_- COMO PUEDO… QUE COMO PUEDO HACERLO… POR DIOS EDWARD ESCUCHATE… YO TE AMO… TE HE DADO TODO DE MI… PERO ESTE AMOR NO ES SUFICIENTE… YA NO… NO VES QUE ME CANSE… ME CANSE DE ESTAR EN LA SOMBRA… ME CANSE DE LAS MIGAJAS DE TIEMPO QUE ME DAS… ME CANSE DE COMPARTIRTE… ME CANSE DE SER LA AMANTE… MALDITA SEA EDWARD, ACASO NO VES QUE ME CANSE DE SER LA OTRA.- me gritó todo el dolor que tenía por dentro.-_

_- Bella yo te amo… amor te prometo…-_

_- No me prometas nada Edward…- me dijo.- Ha llegado la hora que cada quien tome su camino… Espero que al menos Jane pueda ser feliz… yo… yo ya no voy a ser un impedimento para ella. Yo ya no voy a robarle su tiempo contigo.- me dijo.-_

_- No cielo… no digas eso, por Dios.- le decía entre lágrimas, estaba acercándome a ella cuando sonó mi teléfono… Maldición... en el identificador de llamadas vi que era Heidi quien me llamaba… Miré a mi princesa con una mirada de disculpa, ella solo negó con la cabeza y ser acercó a la puerta apoyándose en la pared, recostando hacia atrás la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos… se notaba que ya la situación la sobrepasaba. – Que demonios quieres Heidi?.- fui demasiado rudo aún sin querer.- _

_- Que quiero… como que quiero Edward… tu hija esta enferma y tu te desapareces, te llamé a la oficina y no estabas… donde demonios estas?.- me replicó.-_

_- No es problema tuyo.- le respondí.- para que jodida mierda me llamas.- le dije pagando con ella mi rabia y mi frustración.- _

_- Jane esta con fiebre de nuevo.- me dijo y me tensé.-_

_- Le diste la medicina.- le pregunte.-_

_- Claro que se la dí, Edward, no soy idiota… pero aún así no se le baja.- me dijo.- llame a Emmett me dijo que ya venía para acá a verla, pero lo más seguro sería que iría a Hospitalizarla.- me soltó.-_

_- Hospitalizarla?.- solté entre un jadeo de dolor y de sorpresa. Me fije que de pronto mi princesa abrió los ojos y en ella la expresión de dolor se había sustituido momentáneamente por una expresión de resolución absoluta, que lejos de tranquilizarme me aterraba.- _

_- Vas a venir?.- me preguntó, miré a mi princesa… no sabía que demonios hacer…-_

_- Claro.- colgué el teléfono y baje un momento mi mirada al suelo, sopesando que hacer, al levantar la vista vi que mi princesa me miraba, con la puerta abierta para mi.- _

_- No lo pienses más Edward… Vete.- me dijo haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.- Tu hija te necesita.- me dijo. Me acerque a ella, esperando con todo mi ser que no me rechazase, una vez cerca de ella, acortó el espacio que nos separaba y me besó, me besó como nunca lo había hecho antes… su beso estaba cargado de inmensas emociones y de algo más que no pude identificar, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo imperiosa, nos separamos, apoyo su frente contra la mía.- Te amo… te he amado desde siempre, y te amaré toda la vida, no lo olvides.- me dijo y de pronto identifique aquello que no había podido ver de su beso, se estaba despidiendo.-_

_- Te amo.- la bese de nuevo.- Princesa, te ruego que no tomes ninguna decisión hasta que no hablemos, vendré luego que Emmett controle la fiebre de Jane, vendré hoy lo prometo… pero no tomes ninguna decisión.- no me paso desapercibido que no me dijo nada… cuando intente arrancarle una promesa solo me beso de nuevo.- _

_- Vete Edward.- Me dijo.- Te amo._

_Salí del departamento con la sensación de que una gran parte de mi estaba quedando profundamente herida y que a partir de ese mismo instante mi vida yo no sería la misma… yo no sería el mismo. Llegué a mi casa… más bien a la casa de Heidi y de mi hija, y me encontré a la pequeña ardiendo en fiebre… llame a mi hermano, que me dijo que ya venía pero que se le había complicado algo en el hospital… sin embargo sentía que algo andaba mal, porque si Emmett estaba atendiendo una emergencia en el hospital, porque podía escuchar claramente a Valerie y Kellan peleando en algún lugar no muy lejos de él… estaba pensando en ello cuando el llanto lastimero de mi pequeña me apartó de mis pensamientos… hice todo lo que se me ocurrió, deje a la pequeña solo con el pañal, la bañe por largo tiempo en agua tibia, le puse compresas en la frente y el cuerpo, pero la fiebre no aminoraba y Emmett tampoco llegaba. Tomé el teléfono para llamar nuevamente a mi hermano, me fije que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de mi princesa… automáticamente mi corazón comenzó en una carrera desbocada contra mi pecho, mi princesa nunca nunca me llamaba cuando estaba en casa con Heidi y Jane, me di cuenta que tenía un par de mensajes de voz, acunando suavemente a Jane entre mis brazo, y colocando el teléfono entre mi oído y mi hombro decidí escuchar los mensajes:_

" _Ed…- por su tono sabía que estaba llorando.- Ed… se supone que no debería hacer esto… que ya todo estaba decidido… pero aún así, se que me amas, y se que nunca dejare de amarte, y por más harta que este del tipo de relación que llevamos, no puedo dejar de hacer esto, sin al menor intentarlo un última vez…." – se cortó el mensaje… Maldita sea maldita sea… que no sea lo que estoy pensando… Me apresuré a escuchar el segundo mensaje… _

"_Amor ya te lo había dicho… me voy… mi vuelo sale en una hora, voy a esperar al final para abordar, quiero verte por ultima vez… aunque corra el riesgo de que me hagas reconsiderar mi decisión… Te amo"… - sin mas se cortó el mensaje. Sabía que mi ángel me estaba dando una ultima oportunidad, la conocía y sabía que no me lo diría de forma directa, pero estaba regalándome una ultima oportunidad… mire el teléfono, la llamada fue hace diez minutos, Heidi se había largado no sé a donde, apenas llegará Emmett saldría hacia el aeropuerto… media hora después al fin llegó Emmett, después de una discusión con él, porque según mi hermano, yo no era más que un maldito irresponsable que dejaba que su bragueta manejará su vida y todas esas pendejadas moralistas, salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aeropuerto… cuando a la carrera llegue a la sala de embarque y ví como mi hermanita y Jasper me lanzaban un mirada de reproche, mientras ambos lloraban desconsolados supe que mi vida había terminado, mi corazón quedó parcialmente muerto en ese momento y la peor época de mi vida, a penas estaba por empezar… lo último que recuerdo de ese día es la voz de Riley…_

_- Bravo Cullen, lo lograste, destrozaste a Bella.- me dijo, para luego añadir.- y a pesar de todo te ama tanto, que por no traicionarte no permitió que recogiéramos los pedazos que dejaste de ella.- me dijo y se fue. No sé como llegue allí pero luego me percate que mi cuñado y mi hermana intentaban recogerme del suelo, haciéndome regresar a casa con mi pequeña Jane, quien luego de la visita de media hora de mi hermano se curó milagrosamente de una fiebre que no se repitió. Mi hija estaba sana, pero mi princesa y yo estábamos completamente destrozados… _

Ese era uno de los peores recuerdos que tenía en mi vida, ese era uno de los que no dejaba que vinieran a mi muy a menudo porque cada vez que lo hacía dejaba con él un nuevo pedazo de mi alma, y si quería encontrar a mi princesa, si quería encontrar a mis hijos, si tenía esperanzas de tener una vida junto a mi familia, a mi amor y a mis pequeños, no podía dejar que mi alma se perdiera por completo… tengo que dejar parte de ella, para poder vivir cuando los encuentre. Me levanté del piano y fui al revisar el correo, quería saber si mi ángel me había respondido… y si… ahí estaba su correo… había un archivo adjunto, serían las fotos… estoy demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de que sean las fotos….

**Hola Cielo… **

**Ya estamos en casa, y todo está más o menos bien, solo que tu hijo está un poco irritable, por no poder moverse a su gusto… siempre ha sido un niño demasiado inquieto e independiente y verse limitado por el yeso no le gusta nada de nada…**

**Lizzie esta bien no debes preocuparte. Y Ed ha estado tan de mal humor que ha decidido dormirse como un oso enfurruñado en estado de hibernación y no ha querido salir de la cama… **

**Gracias amor, gracias a todos por acompañar a mi pequeña, me sacaste varias lágrimas con lo que me comentaste de Jane… la verdad yo también quiero que nuestro sueño de ser una familia, con nuestros hijos y con Jane pueda cumplirse algún día… pero dame tiempo… por favor.**

**Me emocione mucho con los regalos que le llevaron a nuestra mariposita, y debo confesarte algo… supongo que lo habrás dado por perdido… pero yo tengo tu medalla con el blasón de los Cullen, por su puesto no el de la pulsera de cuero que nunca te quitas … jejejeje … sino la que llevabas guardada en la billetera, la encontré en el departamento una de las veces que he estado en Chicago, y simplemente no pude dejarla allí … aunque no la tengo yo precisamente… la tiene Elizabeth quien fue la que la encontró en verdad, y cuando supo que era de su papá, no hay poder humano que la aparte de ella. Espero que no te moleste. **

**En cuanto a los Denali… ellos saben la historia, solo que no saben que Marie está en Chicago… Tengo que dejarte cariño, pero espero que te guste la sorpresa… no son las fotos que te prometí… no he tenido tiempo de seleccionar las que quiero enviarte aún… pero estoy segura que esto te emocionará tanto o más… ella insistió demasiado en cuanto supo que te estaba escribiendo por correo, y no dejo de pedírmelo, y ya comprobarás por ti mismo lo difícil que resulta negarle algo. **

**A pesar de todo y de todos… Te Amo Ed… **

**Dame tiempo… **

**Siempre tuya…**

**Bella**

Apenas terminé de leer el correo, saque mi billetera del bolsillo posterior de mi jean y rebusque por todos lados, en efecto no estaba mi medalla, pero como podía molestarme que ella la tuviera, como podía molestarme que mi gatita conservará mi medalla, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro… y si mi gatita fue quien encontró la medalla, quiere decir que mi princesa no ha sido la única que había regresado a la ciudad, sino que mis pequeños también habían estado aquí.

Decidí salir de mi estupor y ver el archivo que me había mandado mi princesa adjunto al correo… y me sorprendí… era un video… un video. Con mis manos temblorosas, abrí el archivo esperando impaciente a que se cargara… mientras el video se cargaba… asome la cabeza por la puerta de mi estudio… Mi intención era llamar a Alice, pero suponía que ya se había marchado a su casa… pensé en llamar a mi papá pero seguramente mi madre lo seguiría y no quería compartir esto con ella. Así que me senté, encendí las cornetas y le di play al video…

En ese momento una imagen apareció en la pantalla, e inmediatamente le puse el pause del video, para poder embriagarme de lo que veía… era una pequeña niña… sumamente hermosa. Con un largo y lindo cabello castaño, con rizos en las puntas… no tenía que verlo, para estar seguro de que al sol, se le verían esos reflejos rojizos que tanto amaba en el cabello de su madre, tenía su mismo cabello, y su linda naricita respingona, en todo lo demás se parecía a mi… solo sus ojos eran una mezcla de los de mi princesa y los míos… eran de un verde intenso, y de una profundidad asombrosa, parecía que podías verte a través de ellos, y que si miraras el mundo a través de sus ojos, tendrías un mundo más hermoso y maravilloso… Dios que hermosa es mi gatita… mi ángel tenía razón, solo bastaba una mirada de sus ojitos y quedabas prendando de ella para siempre.

De pronto y como si lo hubiese llamado, mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Hijo tu madre me pidió que te llamara para que fueras a comer.- me dijo.-

- Ya voy papá.- le dije sin separar mi vista de la computadora.-

- Que ves allí Edward?.- me pregunto, levanté el rostro y le regale una sonrisa a mi padre haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercará.-

- Es un video que me envío Bella.- le dije mientras veía la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al ver a mi princesita. Acerco sus dedos a la pantalla y la acarició suavemente.-

- Es hermosa hijo.- me dijo con devoción. Sip… solo una mirada y quedabas absolutamente prendado de ella.- Que más tiene el video?.- pregunto visiblemente emocionado.

- No lo sé.- mi padre me miró curioso e interrogante.- la verdad es que cuando vi la imagen lo detuve para ver bien a mi gatita.- mi padre rio de mi "lógica".

- Pues dale play, que esperas.- se detuvo de pronto.- al menos que quieras verlo solo.-

- No papá… la verdad es que pensé en llamarte pero no quería que vinieras con…

- Ya Edward… no pienses en eso, dale play de una vez… - y así lo hice

Nuevamente en la pantalla empezó a removerse intranquila mi gatita, de pronto fijo su vista en un punto, supongo en Bella que se encontraba frente a ella.

**- Que le digo?.- **le preguntó con su pequeña vocesita, era tan tierna, y allí sus mejillas se colorearon con un hermoso sonrojo… en eso se parecía a su mami… sonreí al recordar cuanto amaba los sonrojos de mi princesa.

**- No lo sé Lizzie**.- le dijo mi ángel, todo mi cuerpo se tensó en anticipación… cinco años habían pasado desde que escuche su hermosa voz… Dios como lo extrañaba todo de ella.- **Fue tu idea pequeña, fuiste tu quien insistió en enviarle un video a tu padre.- **Le dijo con paciencia y ternura.-

**- De acuerdo.- **suspiro, estiro las arrugas imaginarias de su lindo vestido, se mordió el labio… otro de los gestos de mi Bella… Dios… como podrá ser más perfecta esta niña.- **Bien… Edward… **.- frunció el ceño… suspiro de nuevo y volvió esos hermosos ojos a la cámara que brillaban con una emoción inmensa.- **Papito…- **Y ahí fueron mis ojos los que no solo se llenaron de emoción sino de lágrimas de alegría, sentí a mi padre presionando mi hombro en señal de apoyo.- **Papito, quiero que sepas que aunque no nos conocemos yo se muchas cosas de ti… mi mami… mi mami siempre nos cuenta todo sobre ti, y la verdad es que tengo muchas muchas ganas de conocerte… también quiero conocer a mi hermanita Jane… es divertido pensar que mi hermana mayor es una niña… porque Ed, resulta un fastidio de hermano mayor.- **se cubrió la boca con sus dos pequeñas manos mientras reía.- **… y además que podamos estar todos juntos… Todas las navidades pido de regalo poder conocerte y estar todos juntos… mami me dijo que en navidad no me puede dar santa ese regalo, porque Ed no puede viajar… así que este año lo voy a intentar con Reyes… quizás tenga más suerte… - **Se quedó callada unos segundos…. Mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas.- **No creas que Ed no quiere conocerte, el no sabe nada del video… yo quise decirle pero esta de tan de mal humor por que no se puede montar en todo lo que encuentra que se la pasa durmiendo**.- Se encogió de hombros quitándole hierro al asunto, estaba sorprendido por la perfecta dicción y el perfecto inglés de mi pequeña, era solo una niña de 5 años, y parecía mucho mayor por su forma de hablar, mi princesita no solo era hermosa y tierna, seguramente era muy muy inteligente, me sentí enormemente orgulloso de ella .-

- **Gatita… no te queda mucho tiempo de video.- **le dijo mi ángel, y yo la verdad no quería que se acabará.-

**- De acuerdo mamita…-** se giro de nuevo a la cámara.-** Papi, quiero que veas esto.- **acerco sus dedos a su cuello, y sacó una delicada cadenita de dentro de su vestido y me mostró la medallita con el blasón de los Cullen.- **mira, esto lo encontré una de las veces que fuimos a visitar a mi hermanita Marie, mami me dijo que es tuyo, espero que no te moleste que lo tenga, pero siempre lo guardo aquí al lado de mi corazoncito, y me agarro a él cuando algo me asusta mucho… o cuando tengo pesadillas… o cuando estoy triste. Espero conocerte pronto, y que seas tu quien cure mis sueños y mis tristezas… y me defiendas de las bromas de Ed.- **una pequeña lágrima rodó su mejilla e inmediatamente me sentí destrozado por no poder consolar a mi gatita.- **Te quiero… Te amo mucho papito.- **dijo mientras lloraba y yo con ella, por suerte la cámara salió de foco y logre ver a mi princesa consolar a nuestra pequeña.-

- **No llores cielito**.- le decía.-** tu papi también te ama mucho mi gatita, pronto estarán juntos, te lo prometo.- **en ese momento se término la grabación.

Estaba feliz, feliz, vi a mi ángel y también vi a mi pequeña, todavía no había visto una imagen de mi hijo, pero había visto a mi pequeñita, a mi princesita, a mi dulce gatita, mi pequeña me había dicho que me amaba y mi princesa le prometió que pronto estaríamos juntos… que más podía pedir.

- Hijo estas bien?.- preguntó de nuevo mi padre.-

- Mejor que nunca papá.- le respondí.-

- Es hermosa y muy tierna, es una pequeña muy especial.- me dijo orgulloso de su nieta.-

- Lo sé papá.- me dijo.-

- Vas a venir a comer?.- me pregunto.-

- Mas tarde voy por algo a la cocina.- le dije. Me acerque al piano. Algo en él me llamaba… y así pensando en la imagen de mi gatita, en su dulzura, en lo tierna y hermosa que era… una melodía comenzó a formarse a mi mente, era otra nana… una nana cargada de ternura, busque mi libro de música y empecé a pasar las notas, no podría dejar escapar la primera melodía que componía en todos estos años… la nana de mi gatita.

Y allí entre las dulces notas dulces de la nana de mi gatita otro recuerdo me asalto…

_Estábamos en el departamento de Tanya y Félix… solo con ellos, con Jasper, Alice y Rose podíamos ser nosotros mismos, podemos ser nosotros de verdad, amándonos, dándonos muestras de cariño sin escondernos, sin que nos juzguen, sin que nos condenen…. Félix y Tanya se había casado hacía unos pocos meses y está era nuestra primera visita después de oficiliazada la unión…_

_- Y han pensando en tener hijos.- pregunto mi ángel, intentando sonar alegre, sin embargo yo sabía el dolor que le producía ese tema, aunque solo lo habíamos tocado en una ocasión en la que yo le dije que quería tener un hijo nuestro y ella se había negado rotundamente, diciendo, aunque un hijo nuestro era lo que más deseaba, no iba a someterlo a tener que vivir en la sombra como lo hacía ella, y yo me había quedado sin argumentos, porque sabía que separarme de Heidi era perder a Jane. _

_- La verdad es que si.- le dijo alegremente Tanya.-_

_- Vaya que bien.- le dije, pero la verdad no sabía que decirles.- _

_- Pero el día que eso suceda tendrán que ir a Italia a visitar a nuestro retoño.- dijo alegremente Félix.- _

_- Y eso el gran Señor Volturi quiere un hijo Italiano como él.- le dije en tono de burla.- _

_- Noooo…. Nada de eso, solo que tengo una casa en Volterra, y siempre he creído que Volterra es un lugar maravilloso para criar niños.- me dijo.-_

_- Claro que no… hay otro más maravilloso.- le replico mi princesa.-_

_- Te metes en problemas prima, acaso no sabes como es mi marido con eso de Volterra.- le dijo Tanya, provocando la melodiosa y angelical risa de mi Bella.- _

_- No me meto en problemas.- le dijo Bella entre risas.- solo digo que Montepulciano es un mejor lugar para eso.- le replicó.-_

_- Montepulciano?.- pregunto Félix con curiosidad.- Conoces Montepulciano?.-_

_- Por supuesto, los Swan tenemos un viñedo en Montepulciano, pasamos allí todos los veranos antes de la muerte de mis padres.- dijo con dejo de tristeza.- no regresé desde los 12 años, pero estoy pensando en regresar.- dijo regalándome una mirada triste, yo me acerque a besar su mejilla.- _

_- Deberíamos ir juntos.- susurre en oído, dándole un tierno beso.- Conoces Montepulciano?.- le pregunte a Félix.-_

_- Si, queda a unos 70 Km. De Volterra, en la Provincia del Siena, forma parte de la hermosa Toscana, y resulta bastante conveniente poder visitarla por su cercanía a Florencia.- me explicó.- _

De pronto desperté de mi ensoñación … Montepulciano… Montepulciano, algo me decía que era ahí donde se encontraban mi ángel y mis pequeños…. Fui a mi computadora y busque toda la información que pude sobre Montepulciano… si el plan de mis hermanos no funcionaba, a mediados de Enero viajaría a Montepulciano… Por mi me iría ahora mismo, pero no podía presionar a mi princesa… tenía que darle tiempo para que encontrara el camino a casa, un poco de paciencia es lo menos que le debía… Fui a buscar el libro de mi princesa y en vez de comenzar a leer donde me había quedado, empecé a buscar y rebuscar cualquier referencia que me diera una certeza de que mi princesa estuviese en Montepulciano. Después de mucho darle vueltas encontré lo que buscaba…

Había pasado un mes desde que estaba en Londres, todavía no sé a donde me a irme en los próximos días, a juzgar por el incesante número de correos que recibo a diario de Robert, se que no puedo quedarme muchos más tiempo.., Todos los días me manda montones de correos, creo que uno cada hora, y me parte el alma no leerlos… se que si los leo, voy a terminar sucumbiendo ante la necesidad del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro… se que tengo que dejar Londres, por mucho que ame esta ciudad, sé que apenas Emely haga una incursión en uno de sus famosos viajes de spa con su mejor amiga, el aprovecharía la oportunidad para venir a buscarme, y no me podía permitir verlo, si lo veía iba a dejarme arrastrar de vuelta a esa relación que solo nos hacía daño, un profundo daño a Rob, a mi … pero sobre todo a la niña… Aunque todavía me quedaba un poco de tiempo, se que Emely sabía de la relación clandestina que teníamos Robert y yo, y no nos permitiría ser felices juntos… de hecho me lo juro una vez… Me juro que si ella no era feliz con la persona que quería, yo tampoco lo sería con quiera que fuera que yo escogiera amar… aunque podría jurar que ya en ese entonces ella sabía perfectamente que era a Rob a quien amaba y a quien amaría con locura.

Podría incluso apostar que si en este momento yo regresara a Chicago perdidamente enamorada de otro hombre, ella no dudaría en dejar a Rob para buscar separarme de esta otra persona … con la única intención de hacerme sufrir…. Pensándolo bien, debí haber puesto en práctica ese plan desde un principio… Dios tengo que dejar de divagar, y darle vueltas al asunto, no hago más que prologar mi sufrimiento; como si eso no fuera suficiente tengo días sintiéndome mal… desde que llegue no he hecho otra cosa que dormir, llorar y vomitar … en un principio pensé que era depresión, pero … no lo sé ya no estoy segura, estoy sumamente preocupada… de hecho ahora mismo mientras pensaba todas estas locuras, me encontraba en la sala de espera de una consulta, acompañada por mi queridísimo Alex, mi querido amigo, el hombro en el que lloro todas las noches y el que me obliga a levantarme, a comer… a vivir… esta media vida que vivo sin Rob… sin mi amor…, pero sea como sea tengo que averiguar que me sucede, porque morir de amor si que no es una solución…

En ese momento y a pesar de mi celos, hice nota mental para agradecerle a "Alex"… mas bien a Paul… todo lo que había hecho por mi princesa…

- Srta. Stewart.- Me llamó de pronto la enfermera.- Puede pasar. Entre a consulta con el doctor que me hizo un montón de preguntas, empezando por mis síntomas, apenas le comente lo del llanto, el insomnio, los vómitos y las nauseas, salto a la pregunta obvia en la que yo no había prestado atención… cual podría ser… cuando había sido mi último período… no había terminado de formularla cuando yo me había dado cuenta de la situación … Estaba Embarazada… iba a tener un hijo, fruto del amor que le guardo al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, de otra sí, pero no le quita lo maravilloso… Dios que pendejamente enamorada estoy de ese hombre… Pero como era posible… yo tomaba anticonceptivos… y si lo anticonceptivos dañaron a mi bebé… de pronto una angustia sin precedentes embargo mi espíritu de solo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a mi bebé… a nuestro bebe… ese pedacito de Robert y Mío que crecía dentro de mí. Evidentemente mientras yo perdía el tiempo pensando en todas las implicaciones y las emociones que en mí suponían este bebé que me uniría a mi amor para siempre, el doctor había ordenado los exámenes de rutina, y tan distraída estaba… que a mí que me aterran la sangre y las agujas, que no podía de forma alguna ver una delante de mí, me había tomado las muestras y ni cuenta me había dado, de hecho estábamos de nuevo en la sala de espera y yo solo pensaba en lo perfecto que sería mi bebé… con los ojos de Rob, con su sonrisa, con su voz, con ese cabello rebelde y único… con sus talentos…. Aun cuando estaba segura que Robert preferiría una princesita… yo quería que mi hijo fuera un niño, lo llamaría como el Robert Thomas, como su padre... Dios… y ahora que haría… le decía a Robert?... El se merecía saberlo… es su hijo… pero yo no quiero que mi bebé viva a la sombra, yo no quiero que mi bebé tenga que salir y encontrarse en las reuniones familiares a su papá con su otra familia, y ni siquiera poderlo llamar papá frente a los demás o acercarse a el… no quería que mi bebé solo pudiera gozar del amor de su padre dentro de las cuatro paredes de un apartamento o en compañía de pocos amigos, y no hacerlo siempre… como lo hacía Dakota, no quería que mi pequeño no pudiera tratar con su hermana mayor, ni que sufriera el desprecio de su Abuela, ni de su tío…

Que iba a hacer… porque estoy segura que en cuanto supiera la noticia mi Robert no solo saltaría de felicidad y se alegraría tanto como yo, el era el que de nosotros dos más insistía por tener un hijo nuestro… yo siempre me había negado… pero también podía asegurar que en cuanto lo supiera no iba a dejar de insistirme en que regresará a Chicago, y no podía regresar con mi hijo a una relación y con las mismas condiciones en las que estábamos antes… al menos ya sabía a donde iba a ir por lo pronto, lo de cuando y como decírselo a Robert… lo vería después… claro el doc tenía que confirmarme la noticia primero, pero por lo pronto, la próxima semana me iría a un piso que había pertenecido a mi madre en París, y regresaría a Londres por tren todas las veces que hiciese falta para los controles prenatales, porque si de algo estaba segura es que quería que mi bebé naciera en Londres… una vez que mi bebe naciera iba a ir a vivir a Montepulciano… sip… como una vez se lo hablamos con mi prima Anna y su esposo Daniel… era el mejor lugar que se me ocurría para criar a un niño… por supuesto que si pudiera sumar a Rob a la ecuación sería perfecto… pero sé que eso no podría ser… 

Montepulciano… si mi Bella y mis bebés están en Montepulciano, ya podía estar seguro de eso… ni siquiera tenía que visitar a los Denali, porque podría apostar a que Tanya y Félix y quizás su hijo, hija o hijos… que se yo … se encontraban en Volterra, y solían visitarse los unos a los otros en algún momento… ya había visto lo que me interesaba, pero no podía separarme de la escena que me relataba el libro de mi princesa, puesto que es uno de los momentos que siempre he querido vivir por ella y me lo perdí por idiota…

- Kris.- Sentía que Alex me zarandeaba un poco.- 

- Lex que fastidio… - le reclamé por sacarme de mi ensoñación.- que quieres.-

- Te llaman es hora de pasar.- se rió de mí mi amigo.-

- Uppss… no me di cuenta.- le dije tal cual niña pequeña.-

- Uppss.. ya me di cuenta.- dijo y soltó una carcajada que se gano la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presente.- 

- Pase señorita Stewart.- me indicó el doctor.- siéntese.- señalo de nuevo la silla frente a él, abriendo un sobre que le había sido entregado por la enfermera, y tras darle un breve vistazo, agrego.- tal y como lo sospechaba, esta usted embarazada, tiene alrededor de unas ocho o nueve semanas, de resto se encuentra perfectamente.- me dijo mientras yo estaba asombrada.- 

- Doctor como es posible eso si tengo muchísimo tiempo tomando píldoras anticonceptivas.- le pregunté.-

- Bueno, ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% seguro, y existen causas que alteran la efectividad de la píldora, como el caso de los antibióticos y antigripales.- recordé precisamente que poco antes de salir de Chicago, y una de esas semanas particularmente intensas para Robert y para mi en el ámbito sexual, estaba saliendo de un fuerte resfriado, y no habíamos salidos prácticamente de la cama.- 

- Y el que estuviese tomando la píldora no es peligroso para mi bebe.- dije al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre mi vientre de forma protectora, queriendo proteger a mi bebé de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarle.- 

- Bien, no debe existir mayor riesgo para su hijo.- me dijo el doctor de forma tranquilizante.- ya ha dejado de tomar la píldora?.-

- Si… hace como un mes deje de tomarla.- para que la iba a tomar si Rob estaba en Chicago…yo en Londres… no tenía mucho sentido, además estaba planeando dejar la ciudad pronto para que no me encontrará, al menos mientras decidía que hacer.- 

- Entonces no debe preocuparse, en los primeros días de gestación, existe una especie de ventana o tiempo, en el que ese tipo de cosas difícilmente pueden dañar al bebe.- me explicó.- pero para que estemos más tranquilos podemos hacerle una ecografía, y veremos como esta su bebé.- salimos del consultorio a una sala adjunta donde en una camilla, y con el aparato de ecos, pude escuchar el sonido más maravilloso y tranquilizante del mundo, después de los látidos del corazón de mi Rob… y eran los látidos del corazón de mi bebe… de nuestro bebé… Alex estaba junto conmigo completamente emocionado.-

- Que emoción Kris… voy a conocer a mi ahijado.- me decía.-

- Estas seguro que será tu ahijado.- le pregunte.- 

- Tan seguro, como lo estoy de que si es varón lo vas a llamar como su papá.- lo mire asombrada… pues si Alexander me conocía no había como negarlo.- 

- Perfecto… acabo de confirmar algo que sospeché cuando ví el examen de sangre.- dijo el doctor, e inmediatamente me alarme.- 

- Que cosa doctor, pasa algo con mi bebe.- le dije angustiada.-

- No Kristen, mire.- señalo la pantalla, y ahí se veía una mancha negra con una pequeña forma en el… ese era mi bebé, pero cuando las lágrimas me dejaron ver mejor… no veía una sola mancha con una formita… sino dos… me sorprendí y el doctor entendió que había interpretado bien lo que se veía.- Si Señorita Stewart, son mellizos.- Dos… eran dos… dos maravillosos pequeñitos frutos mi amor… Era tan feliz…

En ese momento estaba feliz… porque de alguna forma viví la felicidad de mi princesa… y pues tanto el doctor como mi ángel se equivocaron, porque no eran dos preciosos bebes frutos de nuestro amor… en realidad fueron tres… de nuevo la tristeza se albergo en mi corazón, porque aunque me puse feliz a través de las palabras de mi princesa, lo cierto es que me perdí todo ese maravilloso suceso… creo que después de ver su emoción al enterarse que estaba embarazada, después de su felicidad al escuchar por primera vez el sonido de los latidos de los corazones de nuestros bebés… estoy pensando que si consigo el perdón de mi princesa… si consigo que podamos vivir juntos los cuatro… una vez instalados, voy a proponerle a mi ángel que tengamos otro hijo, ella siempre se quejo por ser hija única, aunque a veces tuviera ese extraño presentimiento de que tenía un hermano, era algo muy loco de verdad, pero lo cierto es que estaba seguro que mi amor no se negaría a que tuviéramos al menos otros pequeño más…. Y esta vez me aseguraría que todo fuera diferente.

Me acerque a la computadora nuevamente para ver el video de mi gatita… Estaba tan feliz de ver a mi pequeña princesita, y de alguna forma ver y oír un poquito a mi Bella… Cuando revisé la hora vi lo tarde que era… y contando la diferencia horaria, en Italia, ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada, decidí no dejar pasar mi agradecimiento y le envíe una nota pequeñita a mis princesas. Sin demorar hice clic en responder, y escribí mi mensaje…

**Mis princesas:**

**No saben lo feliz que me sentí al ver el video que me enviaron, cuando vi a mi gatita, y sobre todo cuando escuche sus palabras sentí que parte de mi muerto corazón regresaba a la vida latiendo de nuevo… **

**Dios princesa, nuestra hija es hermosa, es maravillosa, es perfecta… pero no podía esperar menos si es tu hija mi cielo… No tienes idea lo feliz que soy. Me alegra que Ed esté bien, aunque ande enfurruñado… seguro se le pasa cielo, no te preocupes, en cuanto se aprenda a manejar con el yeso ya tendrás que andar a las carreras detrás de él otra vez… te lo digo por experiencia.**

**Mi gatita hermosa… **

**No sabes lo feliz que hiciste a papito con tu mensaje, eres una niña preciosisima… llenaste el triste corazón de papá de una felicidad y una ternura infinita… de hecho tanto fue lo que me inspiraste mi princesita, que papi te compuso una nana apenas termine de ver tu video. Mañana la voy a grabar y te la voy a mandar para que te ayude a alejar las pesadillas, mi princesita… **

**Princesita papi te ama demasiado, y estoy muy feliz que tu tengas mi medalla… es el mejor lugar en el que puede estar… Te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos para que pueda alejar tus pesadillas, curar tus sueños y tus tristezas… Te amo mucho y también pido todas las navidades poder estar con ustedes… y puedes creer que me uno a tu ruego a los reyes magos, a ver si ahora si nos lo cumplen… Dile a tu hermano que lo quiero… y también muero por conocerlo al igual que a ti… Quizás algún día podamos tocar juntos la nana de tu mami y la tuya, y dile que quiero tocar con el y componerle nanas a tus hermanitas… Te amo bebé…**

**Bella… Mi Bella… Mi ángel…**

**Te amo… y te agradezco eternamente esos tres regalos maravillosos que me distes junto con tu amor.**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Edward Cullen… **

Apague el computador y baje el video a mi teléfono desde el correo electrónico para tenerlo a mano, y poderlo ver siempre que quiera… fui hasta el cuarto de mi muñequita a dejarle un beso de buenas noches… cuando entre en el cuarto vi que tenía la luz encendida y todavía leía…

- Peque es hora de dormir.- le dije

- Sip… termino está página y listo.- me dijo.-

- Esta bien muñequita.- le dije sentándome en la cama, esperando porque terminará.-

- Papi estas feliz de nuevo… eso me hace feliz.- me dijo.-

- Si cielo, papi feliz.- le dije.- quieres saber por que?.- me moría por enseñarle el video, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.- verás tengo un video que me mandó tu hermanita Lizzie, incluso ella habla de ti… quieres verlo.- sus ojos se agrandaron de la emoción.-

- Si si si … si quiero papi.- decía dando brinquitos en la cama.- Muéstramelo anda anda.- me pedía, sin más le di play al video y juntamos nuestras cabezas para verlo los dos a la vez.- Es muy linda papi… y muy tierna, se parece a ti.- me dijo emocionada.-

- Si pero tiene el cabello del mismo color que de su mami.- le dije.-

- Menos mal… porque es hermoso.- me dijo.-

- Quieres decir que mi cabello es feo.- le dije haciéndole cosquillitas.-

- No papito… solo que el cabello de la princesa es más lindo.-

- Tienes razón.- dije uniéndome a sus risas.- y que tal, también estas feliz.-

- Claro papito.- se lanzó contra mí regalándome un abrazo.- es hermosísima.

- Sip mi pequeña, tan linda como tu.-

- Nadie es más linda que nuestra Jane.- dijo mi madre entrando al cuarto.- No es así pequeña.- le dijo a mi hija.- De quien estaban hablando?.- Me tensé mirando a mi hija, de pronto pensé que mi muñequita en su emoción iba a decirle todo a mi madre, Jane se apretó más contra mí y me susurró al oído.-

- No te preocupes papito, es nuestro secreto.- me dijo.- Estábamos hablando de la protagonista de Enredados abuelita… es la peli que voy a ir a ver con mi tía Rosie y Valerie mañana.- le dijo con una claridad y entereza absoluta. Esta niña contrario a lo que pensaba tenía algunos rasgos de Heidi… y aquí uno de los que más odiaba, mentía con una destreza alarmante, pero ya me encargaría de eso más adelante.-

- Así y a quien le pediste permiso.- dijo mi madre, como siempre queriendo controlar todo alrededor de Jane.-

- Se lo pedí a mi papá.- le dijo desafiante.- verdad papito?.- OK OK … ahora me involucraba en la mentira… pues si… algo tenía de Heidi.-

- Claro que si… es mi hija mamá, y me pidió permiso para ver una película animada con su tía y su prima, y sí le di permiso.- le dije mirándola directamente.- Algún problema.- le pregunte.-

- Sabes que no me gusta que tenga esas salidas empezando la semana cuando tiene clases.- me replicó.-

- Pero es mi hija.- le dije.- Mi hija que tuvo que pasar por un fin de semana horrible, al que tu la obligaste y se merece un poco de la distracción que debió tener el fin de semana, así que si tiene permiso de ir al cine mañana, lunes, en semana de cole.- le dije imprimiéndole la dureza a mis palabras que le dejaban claro que no iba a dejar que me desautorizada.-

- De acuerdo.- me dijo saliendo del cuarto nada contenta.-

- Gracias papito.- me dijo.-

- De nada muñequita, pero sabes que no está bien decir mentiras.- le dije.-

- Lo se papito, pero es la única forma de resguardar nuestro secreto.- me dijo. Ante eso no podía decir nada más.-

- De acuerdo peque… pero ahora a la cama.- le di un beso y me acerque la puerta a mandar la luz.-

Que milagroso era poder sentir cerca a mi princesa, a mis bebés, a mi muñequita, a mi mariposita, este fin de semana, había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo, estaba feliz por mi video, estaba feliz por reanudar el contacto con mi princesa, estaba feliz por el libro y poder conocer todos sus sentimientos y sus emociones, estaba feliz porque estaba cerca de mi mariposita… Que increíble como todo podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo… En la mañana inicie una conversación a través de mensajes con mis hermanos (Alice, Jasper y Rosalie), les conté que había recordado y cotejado con el libro de mi ángel, y que mi princesa y mis bebes estaban en Montepulciano, les reenvíe el video de mi gatita, el cual ya había visto tantas veces que me sabía de memoria cada palabra y casa pequeño gesto de mi bebe… todos quedaron enamorados de ella, el mismo efecto que provocó en mi y en mi padre… Alice ya se había puesto en contacto con Paul Simmons, y todo parecía ir por buen camino… solo faltaba que él se reuniera con mi Bella y se tomara una decisión… Dios… todo tomando camino en la dirección correcta. También llame al agente de bienes raíces y le envíe un correo con todas las especificaciones que tanto Jane como yo queríamos de la nueva casa… Estaba concentrado en unos planos… o eso intentaba, cuando mi celular sonó estaba completamente extrañado era un número desconocido pero decidí atender el teléfono…

- Habla Edward Cullen.- dije al atender.-

- Hola Señor Arquitecto.- me dijo del otro lado de la línea una mujer "intentando" ser seductora.-

- Quien habla?.- pregunté.-

- Jessica… Jessica Stanley.- me dijo, pero yo ni idea.- de la librería… la revista con la entrevista de Marie Swan.- me dijo… claro la dependienta de la librería… Tenia la revista… Tenía la revista, gritaba mentalmente emocionado.-

- Hola Jess… disculpa por no haberte reconocido, pero estaba revisando unos planos importantes.- le dije tratando de endulzar un poco el asunto.- en que puedo ayudarte linda.- le dije… iaaackkks… hice una mueca mental de asco.-

- Bueno te prometí llamarte apenas me llegará la revista.- me dijo, estaba seguro que ese momento estaba jugando con su pelo, en un intento de sonar sexy y sugestiva.-

- Voy para allá.- le dije, no tenía mucho animo de aguantar sus insinuaciones, así que llame a Rose, sabía que ella estaba en el centro comercial porque había llevado a las niñas al cine, y conociéndola les dejaba sus espacio, aunque las vigilará de cerca.-

- Rose.- le dije mal atendió el teléfono.- Estas en el centro comercial?.- le pregunté.-

- Si por?.- me respondió.-

- Perfecto…- le conté la situación. Llegue al centro comercial y fui a la librería.- Buenas tardes.- le dije a la niña que me llamó… su nombre… Jessica… a si Jessica.- Hola Jess, cómo estas?.-

- Perfecto.- me dijo, haciendo el mismo gesto de torcerse el cabello entre los dedos, el mismo que imaginé que hacía mientras me hablaba al teléfono.- llegaste rápido.- me dijo, como si pensará que estaba desesperado por verla.-

- Ni tanto.- le dije.- tienes la revista.-

- Si aquí esta.- la pague y cuando iba a tomarla, tomo mi brazo, acariciando la zona de mi antebrazo, tuve que controlarme para no retirarlo bruscamente.- No te gustaría tomar un café conmigo.- me dijo insinuante.-

- Lo siento Jess, pero la verdad estoy bastante mayor para ti, y mi esposa es increíblemente celosa, y si nos ve en esta situación no será buenos ni para mi … ni para ti… es más es capaz de hacerte perder el trabajo.- le dije, ella palideció por un momento, pero se recompuso y contra atacó.-

- Yo no veo que lleves alianza de matrimonio.- me dijo dándole la vuelta a mi mano y dibujando círculos con su índice sobre la palma. Retiré la mano bruscamente de su mano, y la pase por mi cabello en movimientos nerviosos.-

- Demonios eso es todavía peor, si nos consigue y se da cuenta que me deje la alianza en la casa se va a poner como una fiera.- en ese momento entró Rose con toda su elegancia, y miró a Jessica con todo lo intimidante que podía ser.-

- EDWARD CULLEN… QUE DEMONIOS HACES NO VES QUE TE ESTOY ESPERANDO, O PIENSAS QUE YO Y TU HIJA TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO.- dijo molesta y vi a Jessica encogerse. Al menos sabía que no volvería a llamar o eso esperaba.-

- Gracias por la salvada Rose.- le dije despacito para que Jessica no me oyera, le pase un brazo por los hombros y le di un beso en la frente, al igual que hacía con mi hermana.-

- No te preocupes… fue divertido.- me dijo y me llevo hasta un banco.- Que esperas.- me apresuró a abrir la revista, busque la entrevista y allí la vi… Había varias fotos de mi Bella, posando en diferentes áreas de la casa, la cual sobra decir era increíblemente hermosa, los jardines, piscinas y fuentes eran sencillamente dignos de ella, de una princesa, no apareció en ninguna foto con nuestros hijos, lo cual agradecía, sabía que ni ella ni yo nos gustaría que nuestro hijos estuvieran expuestos de esa manera, en la entrevista ella se mostraba tal como era… sencilla y maravillosa, hablo de su historia, hablo de su inspiración, pero sin demostrar dolor u otra emoción negativa, le preguntaron un poco por sus padres… mi corazón se detuvo cuando le preguntaron si tenía pareja, o si estaba enamorada… y volvió a latir rápidamente cuando con simpleza respondió que solo amaba, había amado y amaría siempre a un solo hombre, y ese era el padre de sus hijos… su Robert de carne y hueso.

También le preguntaron si pensaba que su historia de amor tendría un final feliz, a lo que respondió que esperaba que si… eso me dio un alivió y una esperanza gigantesca, hablo un poco de lo feliz que estaba con nuestros hijos, y que ser madre era la mejor experiencia de su vida. También habló de nuestra mariposita, de su enfermedad y sobre todo de la importancia de la labor que llevaba a cabo la fundación. Habló un poco del viñedo, el cual estaba funcionando a la perfección y produciendo un vino de calidad reconocido en toda Europa, una vez más estaba orgulloso de los logros de mi princesa, hablaron un poco de Montepulciano, su historia y la contribución de lo Swan en el desarrollo e historia del lugar… toda la entrevista no hacía sino recordarme lo magnifica que era mi mujer. De pronto Rose me saco de mi ensoñación, señalando una de las fotos.

- Ed… por que demonios Arizona tiene los ojos verdes en todas las fotos.- preguntó con curiosidad.-

- No tengo ni idea Rose.- le dije con sinceridad.- Lo cierto es que en la foto que aparece en su libro también tiene los ojos de ese color, llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde el viernes.- dije pasando los dedos sobre la foto que ella había señalado previamente. Era una foto de mi princesa, con un hermoso vestido azul, que le quedaba perfecto, en un salón, que parecía de esparcimiento, la foto se la tomaron sentada sobre la banqueta del piano, pero de pronto una inscripción justo detrás del brazo de mi princesa llamó mi completa atención… ese piano… ese es el piano… no puede ser… no puede ser… Me levante de pronto, haciendo que la revista cayera a mis pies. La recogí y me volví hacia Rose

- Rose … llevas a Jane a la casa.- le pregunté, más bien le pedí o le ordené… no se no sé… tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.-

- Por supuesto.- me dijo.- pero que pasa Edward.-

- No estoy seguro.- le respondí.- te cuento cuando lo averigüe.- le dije y salí corriendo... Al llegar al volvo, comprobé que las llaves estuviesen guardada en el compartimiento frente al asiento del copiloto, y salí disparado hacia ese lugar en el que había sido más feliz que en ningún otro y en el que atesoraba todos mis recuerdos. Llegue a nuestro departamento en mucho menos tiempo del esperado y entre desesperado, sin siquiera pararme a observarlo, sabía que estaba perfectamente limpio, porque tenía contratada una empresa que hacía la limpieza dos veces al mes, corrí hasta el estudio… y fue cuando me di cuenta que mi piano no estaba… mi piano, el piano que estaba en el estudio del apartamento, el piano donde le compuse su nana a mi princesa… el piano sobre el que hicimos el amor tantas veces no estaba… ese piano que tenía una inscripción hecha con una navaja sobre la tapa, en el lado derecho que decía "nuestro amor será para siempre mi ángel", que la había hecho yo mismo luego de que decidiéramos rendirnos a nuestros sentimientos… a nuestro amor… no estaba en ese estudio, no estaba en nuestro departamento, mi princesa se lo llevó para Italia, para su casa, cerca de ellos… me acerqué a la banqueta que se encontraba sola, en el salón, frente al espacio vacío del piano… e irónicamente pensé que yo estaba igual, yo era la banqueta, y mi princesa era el piano que se encontraba demasiado lejos de mi, haciéndome sentir desolado, al sentarme en ella vi un papel y un sobre. En el sobre decía "Para Edward", con la muy conocida caligrafía de mi Bella… el otro papel, tenía unas letras pequeñitas con una letra desconocida, pero que podía entrever que era de un niño… así que decidí leer primero el trozo de papel…

"Edward (pero la palabra estaba tachada)… Papito… Lizzie encontró su medalla y quiso llevársela con ella para tener algo tuyo… Se que ella la necesita más para poder ayudarla a espantar sus miedo… pero yo soy muy valiente y no la necesito… Pero como también quería algo tuyo le pedí a mi mami que me dejará llevar tu piano a casa… además este es más bonito que el mío, y mi mamita dijo que en él compusiste su nada… Espero que no te importe y que podamos usarlo juntos un día….

Mi mamita me ayudo a escribir la nota.

Te quiero

Ed"

Me seque las lágrimas que ya corrían por mis ojos, mis hijos eran maravillosos, yo estaba feliz como hace mucho no lo había estado… Estaba feliz aunque no lo merecía…

**Bien Chicas un poco de felicidad para variar… Espero que les guste….**

**No tenemos nuevas intrigas… lo que sí un par de buenas pistas para que se puedan hacer sus teorías… también hay una pista medio oculta que no se si podrán ver, pero cuando se sepan las verdades se van a sorprender…**

**Por cierto, el reto sobre en que ciudad estaban Bella y los niños, lo gano **_**Guacha**_**, que si bien no dijo el nombre del pueblito exacto, describió toda la zona con una lógica impecable, solo le faltaron las coordenadas para que lo pusieran en sus GPS… y por su puesto le respondí su interrogante vía correo electrónico… bueno en verdad no le respondí una interrogante, más bien a petición suya, le confirmé una de sus teorías…**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews y sus alerts… eso hace que me motive a llegar del trabajo con todo lo pesado que pueda ser, y entre la casa, el esposo, la familia, las compras navideñas, las visitas y las fiestas busque tiempitos por todos lados para darle vida a esta historia: **

**Fran Cullen Masen: Me alegra que te pareciera emotivo el capítulo, pensé que no iba a llegar tanto como el sexto, pero me alegra haber estado equivocada. **

**e-paty: No es incesto, pero si es oscuro, intrigoso, al punto de no saber que voy a hacer con la relación Esme – Carlisle… Sip… sé que te encanta Riley, espero que entre en el capítulo 9 de nuevo. Me hace enormemente feliz no haberte defraudado. **

**Xaviiitaw de Cullen: jajajajaja no me gusta hacerlas sufrir o llorar, pero así va la historia, ni modo… Creo que con este lloras menos … o no sé…**

**EdbEll CuLLen: he aquí la actualización, espero esté a la altura. **

**camela: completamente de acuerdo es muy tonto**

**WritersCompulsive: Welcome on board. Me alegra que te gustará la historia, y que la llorarás… Lo de nuestro Emmett y nuestra Esme menos buenos, es para darle un giro diferente, siempre las malas son Rose y Tanya, les tocaba su descanso… y en cuanto a la reivindicación de los pillos estos… no sé lo veo difícil, no sé no sé…**

**Ginegine: me alegra que te engancharas… y estamos trabajando para sacar a Jane y Edward de la brujicueva… vamos a ver si nos sale tan fácil la huída…**

**lizzie90: me alegra montones que amaras el capítulo… y si los hombres no tienen bien desarrollado la parte del cerebro que maneja las fechas…. Pero que se les hace… no podemos matarlos a todos por eso… o si?**

**Carmen Cullen 116: gracias gracias… pues si, dado el punto nadie la culpa por irse… pero la verdad es que después de 2 años aceptando ser la amante básicamente desde el mismo instante que se dio cuenta que la amaba… y encima aguantarse a Emmett, Esme y Heidi… definitivamente tenía que ser algo dramático lo que la obligará… **

**Bedaniie: bienvenida a nuestra historia. Me alegra que guste, espero que esta actualización cumpla con las expectativas… es un pelín más feliz, pero creo que toca… Kisses.**

**Jennifer Black: Bienvenida… Muchas Muchas Gracias… Amé tu review de verdad, te lo agradezco… pero no dejes de hacer la tarea!... espero que ahora que ya vas a la par de las actualizaciones no descuides los estudios. Espero esta actualización cumpla tus expectativas… Kisses.**

**Maya Cullen Masen: Bienvenida… Sip… muchos odiamos a Esme y Emmett… y Ellos y Heidi tienen muchas culpas… más de las que puedan pensar… y Edward deberá tener un cambio de actitud en el tema Bella vs Familia, porque de lo contrario no sé que va a pasar = )**

**Guacha: jejejeje tu siempre a un paso delante de todos, me alegra que te gustará la sorpresa de la nueva intriga… que es nada más y nada menos la mamá de todas las intrigas de este fic… Espero además que Lizzie y Ed Jr. Conquisten tu corazón igual Jane y Marie… y sip… Edward fue muy PERRO… muy imbécil… pero sospecho que más por como manejo la situación que por el olvido… a la final el olvido puede ser parte de la intriga… no?...ahora bien… si hay algo Heidi-Jane… no sé si exactamente lo que piensas, pero si hay algo, de hecho puedo estar casi segura que acertaste otra vez… Me alegra les gustará la escena del cementerio… porque esa y la conversación del expediente médico me costaron horrores…**

**Triix2402: cariño no te preocupes… yo amo tus reviews sin importar la extensión que tengan siempre me hacen reir y sentir bien… me alegra mucho que ames la historia tanto como yo, espero que este capítulo te conquiste igual… **

**Fran Ktrin Black: sip… pero pasa, aunque no sabemos si esta vez paso a propósito, me alegra de disfrutarás el capítulo, espero que ames este tamibién… **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Mi niña Alex… Espero que ames esta nueva mención del blasón de los Cullen y ames el capítulo tanto como los anteriores… Era muy pronto para que regresará Bella, no crees?... se que eres la más ansiosa porque regrese, pero vamos a sacarle un poquito más de jugo a la historia, pero te prometo que pronto pronto va a regresar… En cuanto a donde están… bueno ya lo descubrimos Montepulciano… (esa fue la ciudad donde grabaron las escenas de Volterra en la pelí) … Espero que te guste este capítulo…**

**shalicia Cullen: bienvenida… espero disfrutes también este capítulo… **

**Les dije que iba a ser un esfuerzo por incluir el nombre de quienes amablemente han hecho sus alerts, y me alegran el día casi tanto como sus reviews: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen.**

**Espero no me falte nadie y que disfruten sinceramente este capítulo…**

**Gracias… Se les quiere: **

"**La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos…**

**Por eso, canta, ríe, baila, llora, y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida… **

… **antes que el telón baje y la obra termine sin aplausos" (Charles Chaplin)**

**Kisses… **


	9. Chapter 9: Simplemente Perfecta

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 9: Sencillamente Perfecta.

Me seque las lágrimas que ya corrían por mis ojos, mis hijos eran maravillosos, yo estaba feliz como hace mucho no lo había estado… Estaba feliz aunque no lo merecía…Aún con los dedos temblorosos por la emoción abrí la carta de mi princesa…

**Edward…**

**Estoy segura que habrán pasado años luz entre que escribí esta carta y el que la leyeras… se por lo que me ha contado Riley y por lo que yo misma he visto que no te pasas mucho por aquí… Dios… Cielo… supongo que el dolor que te producen los recuerdos es demasiado grande, pero tenemos que superarlos amor… tenemos que superar nuestro propio dolor para que podamos estar juntos… Tenemos que aprender a perdonar… a perdonarnos y perdonar a quienes creemos nos hicieron daño para que podamos encontrar juntos el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar.**

**Sé que mis heridas han sanado más lento de lo que esperaba que lo hicieran, y de lo que tu esperabas, y que todavía quedan algunas por cerrar… pero tenemos que lograrlo amor… tenemos que encontrar la forma, porque solo contigo podré alcanzar paz y felicidad, como sé que solo conmigo tu podrás hacerlo. **

**Tus hijos se han llevado un par de cosas de aquí en un intento por aferrarse de alguna forma a ti… se que debes estar sonriendo con esa tonta sonrisa de orgullo que tanto amo… Edward… Te prometo… NO… Te juro que voy a poner todo de mi parte, que estarás con nuestros hijos y podrás recuperar tiempo con ellos. Pero te pido que hagas lo mismo y pongas también de tu parte para sanar y olvidar, para perdonar y perdonarte, y que podamos finalmente encontrarnos en nuestro hogar.**

**No estés triste… sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos.**

**Siempre tuya Bella….**

Dios cuanta razón tenía siempre mi princesa… pero estaba feliz con su afirmación **"sé que nuestro destino es estar juntos"….**también yo lo sé mi amor… y en efecto pasaron años luz para que leyera su carta… pasaron exactamente 18 meses… es decir que mi piano hizo el viaje a Montepulciano hace un año y medio… pero como darme cuenta, si casi no vengo al departamento… me duele demasiado… cada vez que vengo recuerdo lo feliz que era y como lo jodí todo… generalmente cuando las ganas de regresar me sobrepasaban ya me encuentro a mi mismo en el umbral de la puerta… de esas veces generalmente solo consigo abrir la puerta, y me quedo parado bajo en dintel, y después de una hora en la que me asaltaba el dolor y los recuerdos cierro la puerta y me voy, después de llorar todo mi dolor… Solo una vez entre, pero no recorrí el piso… solo fui hasta nuestra habitación y me pase horas ahogándome de dolor y sufrimiento sobre nuestra cama hasta que llamé a mi hermana y a Jasper para que vinieran por mi… yo por mi mismo no podía salirme de aquí….

Que distinto sería todo si mis acciones fueran diferentes… que distinto sería sino hubiese confiado ciegamente en las "buenas intenciones" de Heidi… de mi mamá… de mi hermano… me aterra saber el tamaño de la implicación de mi mamá y de mi hermano en todo mi sufrimiento…es que si la mitad de mis sospechas son ciertas va a provocar la inminente disolución de mi familia… porque sé que ni Carlisle… ni Rosalie van a aceptar las cosas que se sucedieron y las consecuencias serán nefastas… Pero tengo que concentrarme en un paso a la vez, porque cuando me he concentrado en resolver varias cosas a la vez me he encontrado perdido y no he podido solucionar nada…

Pero que difícil es quitarme todo esto de la cabeza… son tantas intrigas… tantas cosas. Que no sé que hacer con todo… la verdad me siento abrumado… Al menos he podido resolver las más importantes como saber del paradero de mi princesa y de mis pequeños… Descubrí también la fundación en honor a mi hija, y pude ponerme de rodillas frente a la tumba de mi mariposita y pedirle perdón, le hable a mi peque de sus hermanitos y de mi amor por mi ángel… Estoy planeando viajes, reencuentros y mudanzas… Dios… han sido tantas las cosas por las que he pasado estos cuatro días… he vivido más en cuatro días que en los últimos seis años… Estaba haciendo un balance de todas las cosas de estos cuatro días, de todas las emociones, de todas las cosas que se resolvieron, de todas las intrigas que fueron asomando las puntas de sus lanzas, cuando repentinamente mi teléfono….

- Sr .Yorkie, encontró lo que le pedí.- le dije a la persona que me llamaba.-

- La encontré Sr. Cullen.- me dijo.- Estoy completamente seguro que quedara plenamente satisfecho.

- Bien, cuando puedo verla?.- le pregunte impaciente.-

- Ahora mismo si así lo desea.- me respondió.-

- Perfecto.- me dio la dirección.- Nos vemos en media hora, estoy cerca.- le dije.-

Mal colgué la llamada llame a mi hermana…

- Enana necesito verte a ti a y a Rose en la dirección que voy a mandarte por mensaje, nos vemos en media hora.- le dije.-

- Oye… que modales… que paso con el "Hola Hermanita hermosa, cómo te va?... .será que podemos vernos…. Blablabla"…- me dijo mi hermana.-

- Duende te voy a dar la oportunidad de hacer y deshacer, te voy a dar más poder del que nunca has tenido de mis manos, te voy a dar mis tarjetas de crédito y te ofrezco una semana entera de compras y tu quieres formalismos.- le dije.-

- Compras?… con tus tarjetas?… toda una semana?.- dijo emocionada… ya me la imaginaba dando saltitos.- Cuando y donde nos vemos?.-

- Ya te dije… Media hora… y te mando la dirección por mensaje.

Pasada media hora, ya nos encontrábamos Erick Yorkie y yo esperando por mis hermanas frente a una hermosísima casa…. Estoy seguro que era la casa de mis sueños y la de mi princesa… Tendría que darle una buena comisión a este hombre, en menos de medio día había encontrado la casa que buscaba, pero claro ayudaba el hecho de que la casa estuviese en venta y que no me preocupara precisamente el precio que costará… Era cierto que yo tenía mucho dinero, había heredado una pequeña fortuna de manos de mi abuelo a la temprana edad de quince años, con la que Eleazar Denali me había ayudado a hacer inteligente inversiones, además que una vez salvado mi nombre de los errores del pasado me había ganado una buena reputación y un buen dinero con mi trabajo como arquitecto en la firma Volturi… que ahora era Volturi&Cullen Asociados, sin contar con el dinero heredado de mi difunta esposa Heidi…. Sin embargo, estaba más que claro que era el dinero de Heidi el que iba a usar para comprar esta casa, era el dinero por el que Heidi lucho, con el que iba a pagar la casa en la que pretendía vivir con mi princesa y mis hijos, era una pequeña revancha contra Heidi… tonta… si… sin lugar a dudas… pero tenía que aprovechar la ironía… aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era el dinero lo que había impulsado a Heidi a acercarse a mi y ofrecer el trato…. Sabía que no era el dinero el trasfondo de su odio hacia Mi Bella…. Porque a la final de ser por dinero y por tener un hijo, bien podría haberse casado con cualquier hombre con más fortuna o apellido que el mío entre la alta sociedad de Chicago, del país o incluso entre los socios italianos de su abuelo, incluyendo un contrato prematrimonial para salvaguardar su dinero. Pero eso no importaba ahora… lo cierto era que era el dinero de los Volturis, era el dinero de Heidi, el que me iba a dar el castillo para mi princesa.

- Es esta Edward?.- preguntó mi hermana mal se bajo del carro.-

- Eso espero, no la he visto aún, pero la verdad me urge, así que espero que sea esta.- le respondí acercándome a ella y a Rose, para saludarlas.-

- Estoy seguro que será esta.- me dijo Yorkie muy pagado de si mismo.-

- De que están hablando?... de quien es esta casa Edward?.- preguntó Rose.-

- Espero que mía Rosie Rose.- le dije.-

- Vas a salir del nido.- me preguntó.-

- Del yugo será.- le dije a lo que ella rió.- la verdad es que si pretendo hacer regresar a mi princesa debo mantenerla alejada de mi madre.- le dije con sinceridad.-

- Y de Emmett.- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza.- Por cierto porque demonios saliste del centro comercial como un poseso.- me preguntó, mientras Alice, se adelantaba con Yorkie dando saltitos al interior de la casa.-

- Recuerdas en la revista la foto de Bella en el salón, esa que sale con sentada en la banqueta de un piano.- ella asintió con la cabeza.- Pues ese es el piano que tenia en el departamento que compartimos aquí en Chicago, mi hijo quiso llevárselo a Montepulciano.- le dije.-

- Dios… Edward… como no lo habías visto… Estamos hablando de un piano hombre, eres ciego o autista (*)?.- Me preguntó.-

- Ninguna de las dos Rose.- le dije.- sabes que evito todo lo que puedo entrar al departamento.- le dije con algo de tristeza.-

- Lo sé hermanito, pero mejor entramos a ver el castillo de las princesas y el pequeño principito.

Entramos a la casa, y era sencillamente perfecta, tenía dos plantas, pero tanto el sótano como el ático eran perfectamente habitables. Entre Rose, Alice y yo… contando además con algunos de los consejos de Erick, concordamos que el ático podríamos convertirlo en un espacio de convivencia de la familia, con el salón de entretenimiento, sala de juegos, para los niños, también podríamos colocar un espacio para que los peques pudieran estudiar… un pequeño estudio, lleno de cuentos, donde pudieran tener pizarras y mesas de dibujo, ordenadores, una mesa de trabajo y una pequeña salita para leer. En la planta superior teníamos la habitación principal con un cuarto de baño enorme, una ducha de hidromasaje, dos lavamanos, y hasta una hermosa bañera antigua que estaba segura que sería de la adoración de mi princesa… parecía el baño de la suite presidencial del más elegante de los hoteles de lujo, lo separaba del cuarto un enorme vestier, que estoy seguro que gracias a la adicta a las compras de mi hermana iba a quedar pequeño, en lugar de sobrar espacio. Teníamos además otras cinco habitaciones, todas con su baño, podríamos usar tres de las habitaciones, una para Jane, otra para mi Gatita y la siguiente para Ed, las otras dos, una sería la habitación para invitados, y sería la que yo usaría mientras convencía mi princesa de que me permitiera regresar a su vida como su pareja, cuando lograra que mi princesa me perdonará del todo y cuando pudiéramos empezar a vivir nuestro amor… La habitación restante, era la más cercana a la habitación principal y esperaba que esa la pudiéramos ocupar con un nuevo bebé… la verdad es que la idea de tener otro hijo con mi ángel era algo que me atraía cada vez más y más…

En la planta baja, teníamos una enorme y muy preciosa cocina, que sabía harías las delicias de mi ángel, había dos habitaciones para servicio si quisiéramos tener alguien fijo, la sala, el comedor, baño para visitas, y la lavandería, y dos habitaciones contiguas que podríamos usar una como estudio, la otra como sala de música, podríamos comprar un piano nuevo o podríamos traer el piano de Ed desde Montepulciano… y digo el piano de Ed, porque para mi ese piano ya era de mi pequeño campeón. El jardín era hermoso y lo suficientemente grande para hacer el jardín en honor de nuestra mariposita, colocar además el parque y la casa de árbol que quería Jane… y que ahora en los planes de mi hermana, era más bien una mansión en el árbol, tenía una piscina, hermosa enorme y una pequeña cascada, y un pequeño Chalet que pensaba convertir un espacio para mi y mi princesa, un espacio al que pudiéramos escapar juntos, tenía una pequeña terraza con un jacuzzi, y tenía un precioso baño, y dos recamarás, una de las cuales sería nuestro lugar secreto, la otra el estudio de mi princesa para que pudiera seguir su carrera de escritora y continuará creando maravillosas historias que deleitaran multitudes. Pensaba convertir parte del sótano como despensa y armario. La otra la convertiría en un espacio para mí y un estudio donde poder trabajar con algunas mesas de dibujo y mis implementos.

Esta era nuestra casa, era perfecta… sé que mi princesa sería feliz. No estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de Alice, ni de mi oficina, así que en un santiamén podría regresar de la oficina siempre que fuera necesario… además estábamos en la misma urbanización en la que vivían Emmett y Rose, aunque sé que por lo de Emmett no le haría demasiada gracia, pero estábamos muy cerca del colegio donde estudian mis sobrinos y Jane, era básicamente perfecto, sin contar que estábamos a unos quince minutos de Mount Olivet… era perfecto… sencillamente perfecto…

- Edward… como vas a hacer para mudarte sin que tu madre arme el gran escándalo.- me pregunto mi cuñada.-

- Rose mi madre va a armar el gran escándalo de todas todas.- le dije.-

- Cierto.- dijo mi hermana.- pero estaba pensando, que en una semana tendré esto listo, entre Rose y yo podremos comprar todos los muebles y hacerlos traer para el fin de semana, ya tengo planeado lo del jardín, lo tenía para la casa de mamá, solo debemos ajustar los planos. Ya se los di a Yorkie que los iba a llevar a la empresa de paisajismo que contrate, ellos me aseguraron que enviarían un ejercito de trabajadores y jardineros y en una semana o menos estaría listo.- me dijo feliz.-

- Eso es genial duende.- le dije despeinándola.-

- Y como vamos a hacer para sacar las cosas de Edward y Jane de la casa, dejando los gritos de Esme solo para cuando ya estén de salida?.- pregunto Rose.-

- Podría pedirle a papá que se lleve a mamá de viaje de fin de semana.- dije encogiéndome de hombros pensando que no era una idea demasiado brillante.-

- Es demasiado genial hermano, que bueno que a veces piensas.- dijo pensativa.- solo nos queda un pequeño inconveniente….

- Emmett.- susurró Rose.- la verdad es que no entiendo a Emmett… Te juro que lo amo y es maravilloso, pero no entiendo su actitud de obediencia absoluta frente a Esme.- dijo apenada.-

- Solo eso… y que me dices de su actitud con respecto a Arizona.- le dijo Alice.-

- Alie… es lo mismo, la actitud de Emmett con Arizona es solo una de las tantas cosas que el hace incondicionalmente por su madre.- realmente Rose tenía razón, no es que Emmett sintiera una aversión directa hacia mi princesa, tampoco es que fueran los mejores amigos… pero el no tenía razón para odiar a mi ángel, sus reacciones simplemente eran una especie de obediencia ciega y fiel a los designios y pedido de mamá. Pero no entendía, porque ni Alice ni yo habíamos nunca generado esa dependencia hacia mi madre. Lo cierto era que de pequeños mi madre siempre hacia que Emmett se sentara en su regazo y siempre siempre le estaba susurrando cosas al oído, incluso cuando estaba dormir; y a veces cuando Emmett tenía pesadillas y se despertaba llorando lo único que repetía una y mil veces es que el no era un niño malo, que el era obediente y que mamá no tendría la necesidad de cambiarlo por otro niño mejor… no sé porque pero ahora creo que las cosas que continuamente le susurraba mi madre a Emmett tenían que ver con sus pesadillas y sus pensamientos, pero no podía creer que mi mamá fuera tan cruel con su propio hijo, y aunque a mi me ha hecho algunas cosas, yo ya era un adulto… de niño mi madre siempre fue atenta y cariñosa… a veces sobreponía sus obligaciones sociales con el club de damas, pero nosotros siempre estuvimos claros Alice y yo que ella estaba demasiado pendiente de los que decían sus amigas de alta sociedad o hacerle creer a los demás que éramos la familia más malditamente perfecta de todo Chicago… y a la final Jasper, Rosalie y Heidi, eran las joyas de la corona que terminarían de engalanar a su familia… eran hijos de tres de las más antiguas, poderosas y ricas familias de Chicago, los Whitlock, los Hale y los Volturis… en el caso de Jasper y Rosalie, hijos únicos y herederos de dos fortunas impresionantes… Los Volturis una de las familias más ricas no solo de Chicago sino de todo el país, solo los Swan y los Denali eran más ricos y poderosos… así que el desprecio de mi madre por mi princesa no tenía motivos monetarios o de alcurnia, pero definitivamente algo había, porque no era de gratis ese odia irracional y sin sentido. Pero aparte de eso mi madre siempre fue una madre cariñosa, dedicada y ejemplar.

- Es perfecto, no te parece Edward.- me dijo mi hermana sacándome repentinamente de mis pensamientos, aparentemente ellas seguían hablando de la mudanza.

- Perdón estaba distraído, que decían?.- les pregunté.-

- La verdad nos dimos cuenta.- dijo Rose entre risas acompañada por mi hermana.- les decía que yo me encargaba de Emmett, pero eso solo te dejaba a la pixie y a Jazz para ayudarte.

- Es perfecto Rose, no te preocupes.- le dije.- Gracias de verdad.

- Bueno yo voy a hacer las reservas de papá y mamá, las pago con tu tarjeta.- me dijo Alice, extendiendo su mano para que le entregara mis tarjetas, le había entregado al diablo las llaves del infierno, pero lo importante era poder mudarme lo antes posible y sin dramas, no quería darle a mi madre la oportunidad de envenenar a mi muñequita.

Salimos de mi nueva casa, tendría que pasar por mi oficina, puesto que Yorkie me llevaría esta tarde los documentos para que los firmará y así entregarle oficialmente la llaves de mi casa a mi hermana y Rose para que hicieran su magia… estaba seguro que sería perfecta, tenía todo lo que había imaginado y más, espero de corazón que fuera también del agrado de mi princesa y de mis otros dos pequeños, no llevaría a Jane hasta el fin de semana, puesto no quería que aumentara su excitación en cuanto a la casa nueva y dijera algo comprometedor delante de Doña Esme y que me explotara la bomba en las manos… de camino a la oficina, quise comprobar si Mount Olivet estaba tan cerca como me lo había asegurado Erick, de hecho había sido una de las múltiples condiciones que había pedido sobre la propiedad.

Doce minutos exactamente me llevó desde la puerta hasta Mount Olivet, estacioné el auto, me baje despacio y entre en la floristería que se encontraba cerca del cementerio a comprarle unas nuevas flores a mi mariposita, mientras me despachaban un lindo arreglo de gerberas color rosa pálido (margaritas holandesas) encontré unas pequeñas maripositas de fantasía que usan para decorar los arreglos, compré varias de muchos colores y las llevé para colocarlas con el peluche que mi muñequita había llevado el día anterior… Había convertido ese espacio en el C49 como el lugar en el que encontraba paz y sosiego, allí frente a la tumba mi mariposita…

- Hola pequeña.- le dije.- Tenía muchas ganas de visitarte cielito.- dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo.- Sabes mariposita, hoy compre una casa para que podamos vivir, tu mami, tus hermanitos y yo, y tus tías Rosalie y Alice están preparando también un hermoso lugar para ti amor…. Dios cariño, espero que pronto pueda venir a visitarte junto con tus hermanitos y tu mamá, que seamos todos la familia que tenemos en pausa desde hace tanto tiempo… Como te extraño cielito.- dije tras un profundo suspiro.-

De pronto recordé el video que había recibido de mi gatita el día anterior, así que busqué el teléfono en mi bolsillo y corrí el video, quería verlo en compañía de mi mariposita… aunque ya lo había visto como mil veces, esta vez era especial, porque lo veía junto a mi pequeña Marie…

- Mira Marie…. Este video me lo mando Lizzie ayer.- dije mientras me perdía en los hermosos ojitos de mi gatita.- No es hermosa tu hermanita?... es tan bella como seguro lo serías tu mi angelito. No sabes lo feliz que fue papito ayer cuando vio el video que me mandaron tu mami y tu hermanita… es una lástima que tu hermano no saliera, pero espero poder ver sus fotos pronto… Y… hoy… hoy princesita vi unas fotos de tu mami en una revista, es tan hermosa, mucho más de lo que es en mi memoria. Tu y tu hermanita son tan lindas como ella amor… aunque tu siempre fuiste la que más se parecía a mi hermosa princesa.- mientras disfrutaba de unos minutos de paz con mi mariposita sonó mi teléfono era de mi oficina, así que seguramente Yorkie me esperaba con el contrato… Este hombre si que era rápido con su negocio, seguramente esperaba una buena comisión, que no pensaba negarle después del espléndido trabajo que había realizado… la última prueba para verificar la perfección de mi nueva casa, era saber si estaba realmente cerca de la morada de mi mariposita… y siendo honestos doce minutos no estaba nada mal… Tanto mi princesa como yo podríamos venir a visitar a nuestra pequeña siempre que quisiéramos.

- Cariño, tengo que marcharme, a solucionar las cosas con la casa, pero te prometo que pronto pronto estaré de regreso, a la final no podrás extrañarme porque siempre estas conmigo… Te amo mariposita… papito te ama muchísimo… No lo olvides.- Cada vez me era más fácil estar aquí, cada vez me era más fácil sentir el perdón de mi pequeña, cada vez me era más fácil sentirme seguro que ella me amaba… con todas esas certezas deje Mount Olivet, para firmar el papel que me darían el castillo para mi princesa.

Pase un rato por la oficina, firme mi contrato, realice la transferencia para el primer pago de la casa, y regrese a casa de mis padres, pase un rato con Jane, hicimos juntos la tarea, jugamos y luego de darle de cenar me fui al estudio recordando que tenía un compromiso que cumplir, que era grabar la nana de mi bebé para poder enviársela por correo a ver si la ayudaba con sus pesadillas… era una pequeña contribución, pero era algo. Estaba entrando a mi estudio cuando de pronto fui interrumpido por la persona a la que menos paciencia le tenía esta semana…

- Vas a encerrarte de nuevo a leer el libro de esa.- me dijo mi madre destilando su desprecio por mi ángel.-

- Mamá te agradezco infinitamente que no te expreses de esa forma de Bella… recuerda que Bella es mi mujer y es la madre de tus nietos.- le dije intentando agarrarme de toda la calma que traía tras la visita a mi mariposita y el rato pasado en compañía de mi muñequita.- su nombre es Isabella Swan… sino quieres decirle Bella, porque te parece demasiado cariñoso, entonces llámala Isabella, pero te exijo que respetes a mi mujer.

- Tu mujer?... tu mujer?... Edward por favor no me hagas reír.- me dijo.- Esa siempre ha sido tu amante, solo eso.- me dijo.-

- Isabella fue mi amante porque yo fui un imbécil que lo jodí todo, que me deje envolver por la salida fácil que Heidi y tu me ofrecían, que me deje llevar por toda la basura de Heidi, por toda tu basura, pero eso no quita que sea mi mujer, la mujer que amo, la madre de mis hijos, y te pido que la respetes.- dije, mientras mi madre iba acalorándose más y más por la fuerza de su ira.- y te lo advierto, voy a conseguir que Bella y mis hijos regresen, y entonces haré todo por convertir a Bella en mi esposa.- le advertí.-

- Pues te advierto de una vez que no pienso permitir que esa cualquiera que le destrozo la vida a la santa de Heidi ponga un pie en esta casa.- me amenazo.-

- Como quieras mamá, es tu casa.- le dije y ella sonrío satisfecha.-

- Me alegra que entrarás en razón hijo.- me dijo colocando cariñosamente su mano en mi mejilla, tome su mano delicadamente dándole un pequeño beso.-

- Claro que entré en razón mamá, porque si mi mujer no puede poner un pie en TU casa… que es también la casa de mi padre… entonces ni yo, ni mis hijos los pondrán.- mi madre me miraba sinceramente asombrada como si no se creyera lo que le decía.- y solo para que te quede claro… cuando digo mis hijos, me refiero a todos ellos… si Bella no puede estar en TU casa, tampoco estarán Edward y Elizabeth, tampoco yo… y tampoco Jane.- a mi madre se le escapo un jadeo de horror.-

- No te atrevería a hacerme eso Edward.- me dijo molesta.- No puedes alejarme de Jane.- me dijo.-

- Yo soy el padre de Jane, yo tengo su custodia, yo tengo la guarda, y yo soy quien decide que es lo mejor o que no para mi hija, y si decido que lo mejor para mi hija es estar lejos de ti… aunque seas mi madre, aún con el dolor de mi alma… de ser así no dudaré ni un minuto en apartarla de ti…- mi madre no se creía mis palabras y me miraba con dolor en los ojos… porque si algo tenía mi madre era su amor sincero por Jane, o eso creo, porque con tantas locuras que he descubierto en estos cuatro días, después de las cosas que he recordado ya no puedo estar seguro de las buenas intenciones de nadie. – Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- le dije entrando a mi estudio y cerrándole la puerta de un portazo en la cara… Era mi madre… me dolía tener que comportarme así y hablarle de esa manera, pero no podía permitir de ninguna manera que siguiera dañando a mi princesa.

Una vez en mi estudio me concentré en mi piano y en grabar la nana de mi gatita para enviársela por correo… Me senté en el piano, busque mis anotaciones del día anterior y conseguí terminar la melodía, la toque un par de veces hasta asegurarme que fuera perfecta y cuando todo estaba como lo quería la guardé, y la pase a mi computador para enviarla. Abrí mi correo, aún no había recibido respuesta alguna de mi correo de ayer, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ese intercambio diario me hacía sentirme cerca de ella de alguna manera. Y … si … ahí estaba, y tenía un archivo adjunto…. Estaba increíblemente emocionado. Antes de abrir el correo le mande un mensaje a mi papá…

**Papá tengo un nuevo mensaje con archivos, quiero verlos pero pensé que te gustaría acompañarme… **

Su respuesta no tardo en llegar…

**Claro que quiero hijo, dame unos minutos para que tu madre se calme, estaba tan alterada por lo que le dijiste que se tomo un calmante, está casi dormida, dame unos minutos y voy.**

Por un minuto me sentí culpable por la situación de mi mamá, pero no podía echarme para atrás, porque si no terminaría por perder a Bella, aun sin haberme ganado su perdón aún. Mientras mi padre llegaba decidí leer el mensaje de mi princesa.

**Cariño…**

**No sabes lo feliz que hiciste a nuestra hija con el mensaje que le enviaste, paso todo el día súper feliz y enloqueciéndome para que cada hora revisar el correo para ver si ya le habías enviado su nana, esta segura que ese será su talismán contra el coco… y todas esas cosas que inventa Ed para asustar… pero tendrías que verla, le dejaste una sonrisa todo el día tatuada en el rostro. **

**Ed ya esta menos enfurruñado, de hecho el también esta muy intenso con eso de la nana, ha estado todo el día frente el piano probando acordes, porque quiere adelantarles el trabajo, esta empeñado en escribirle él las nanas a Jane y a Marie, en vista que tu escribiste una para mi y otra para Lizzie… así que te pido que no solo mandes el nana, sino que también las notas y los pentagramas para que el las toque, dice que quiere practicar para poder tocar contigo…. No sé cual de los dos me ha enloquecido más con este asunto de la nana. **

**Sino te escribí más temprano fue porque estaba con los niños seleccionando las fotos que querían que te enviara… de ser por ellos tendría que cargar millones de fotos, así que decidimos en consenso que te enviaríamos varias en cada correo, de esa forma desde hoy hasta que por fin nos encontremos cielo, recibirás fotos en todos los mensajes. También me pidieron que enviaras fotos tuyas y de Jane, ambos están muy emocionados con respecto a ella… Lizzie, porque le emociona tener otra niña de hermana mayor, y tener a alguien con un poder de decisión mayor en cosas de hermanos que Ed… y Ed aunque le frustra no ser el hermano mayor (ya que es controlador, posesivo, detallista y cuidador nato como su padre)… esta realmente emocionado por tener otra mujer en su familia a la que cuidar y proteger… creo que te lo he dicho antes cariño, tener a Ed cerca de mí, es como tener un pequeño clon tuyo revoloteando a mi alrededor, porque no solo es físicamente idéntico a ti, sino que su carácter es exacto. Creo que si hay alguien que pueda derretir el corazón de la Reina de Hielo, ese será sin duda nuestro pequeñito (disculpa por hablar así de tu madre, pero sabes que nuestra relación se ha mantenido siempre en una nevera).**

**Cariño espero que pronto nos encontremos juntos… Estamos cerca… muy cerca de lograrlo, y te agradezco que te estés tomando las cosas con calma y estés respetando mi espacio… Te amo más por eso… Te amo cielo, y espero puedas seguir esperando… **

**Bella…**

Que perfecta era mi princesa… Dios que mujer tan maravilloso, de sobra decir que estoy absolutamente emocionado por lo de las fotos, y me muero por abrir el archivo, pero le prometí a papá que esperaría por él…. La Reina de Hielo… que perfecto… pero tenía que pensar quien era Emmett en esa ecuación… Dios no podía dejar de pensar en ese asunto Esme – Emmett, presiento que hay algo oscuro en eso, pero no logró descifrar que será…A veces siento que Emmett más que un esbirro de mi madre, es un instrumento de venganza… como lo fui yo en manos de Heidi… lo que no sé es que fue lo que originó ninguna de las dos venganzas de estas dos mujeres… a la final estoy casi convencido que Emmett es más victima que victimario, pero eso no lo exime de las cosas horribles que sospecho que hizo, y que si llegará a comprobar no sé hasta que punto dañaría mi relación con mi hermano. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- Siento que esto llevará más tiempo del pensado.- me dijo a modo de disculpa mi papá a modo de disculpa desde la puerta.-

- No te preocupes papá, estaba pensando algunas cosas mientras.- le dije.- Cómo esta mamá?.- le pregunte. Podría ser una arpía, una bruja, la Reina de Hielo o lo que sea pero era mi madre.-

- Edward tu madre es una mujer controladora, quiere controlar todo lo referente a Jane, creo que para ella criar a Jane es como criar a Heidi… no sé… no sépero Heidi era como la hija que nunca tuvo.- dijo mi padre.-

- Papá, te olvidaste de Alice.- le dije riendo.-

- Claro que no hijo, dije la hija que nunca tuvo.- me repitió.- Tu hermana es maravillosa, y es mi princesa, hago todo lo que ella quiere como y cuando me lo pide, pero dime en que se parece tu hermana a la hija perfecta de tu mamá…

- En nada.- le dije entendiendo lo que me quería decir.-

- En cambio Heidi….- dijo nuevamente.-

- Heidi era ambiciosa, elegante, fina, de sociedad, miembro del comité de damas, se la pasaba en el club o en el spa, ayudaba a mi madre con sus fiestas benéficas y todas los eventos que se inventaba.- si… Heidi era la hija perfecta que mi mamá nunca tuvo… o eso creía ella.-

- Exactamente hijo… tu madre, siente que Jane es su oportunidad de criar a una Heidi, pero con el apellido Cullen, esa es otra de las razones por las que debes marcharte de aquí hijo.

- Pues si… sobre eso.- iba a contarle lo de la casa, pero solo una mirada me hizo saber que mi hermana lo había hecho por mi.- Ya mi hermana te contó, no es cierto?.

- Si hijo.- me dijo riendo.- sabes que tu hermana es malísima guardando secretos, se emociona tanto con las cosas que no puede evitar estar por ahí contándole a todo el mundo, tienes suerte que se lleve mal con tu mamá.- tras un minuto en silencio añadió.- por cierto hijo gracias por el viaje de fin de semana. Has sido extremadamente generoso.- me dijo soltando una carcajada.-

- No te preocupes papá, ha sido todo un placer.- me uní a su risa.-

- Bien ahora cuéntame, que vamos a ver hoy?.- me preguntó.-

- Fotos…. Mi princesa me mandó unas fotos, y me prometió que en todos los correos me irán enviando otras.- le dije emocionado.-

- Perfecto, vamos a ver a mis nietos.- dijo apurándome.-

- Bien aquí vamos.- le dije, fui abriendo cada una de las diez imágenes y estaba muy emocionado, el primer archivo era una foto de mis dos pequeños, ya habíamos visto a mi gatita en el video del día de ayer, ambos estaban sentado sobre el tronco inclinado de una parra, según el titulo de la foto fue tomada el día de hoy… ahí estaba mi hermosa gatita, con su hermoso cabello chocolate, con sus suaves rizos en las puntas, y como había sospechado tenía unos hermosos reflejos rojizos como los de mi princesa, ahí a la luz del día eran aun más preciosos sus lindos ojos verdes y profundos como un pozo, llevaba un lindo vestido azul, medias de invierno, un pequeño abrigo y botas, imagino que aún cuando parecía soleado, al estar por entrar en el invierno ese sol no debería calentar demasiado y el clima sería más bien frío, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que la hacía verse aun más tierna de lo que era mi pequeña… A su lado estaba mi pequeño, con su cabello cobrizo despeinado, sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, aunque no tan profundos como los de mi gatita, tenía mi misma nariz, mentón, todo… era como ver una foto mía a su edad… llevaba una pantalón beige, camisa clara y un suéter azul, con una pequeña bufanda anudada con mucho estilo, y un solo zapato, porque su otro pie estaba calzado con el yeso que llevaba en su pierna… Mis hijos eran perfectos.

- Son perfecto Edward.- me dijo mi padre haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.-

- Si que lo son.- le dije embelezado por la foto.-

- Edward es idéntico a ti.- me dijo.- y Lizzie, tiene el color de cabello y la nariz de Bella, pero sus demás rasgos son muy parecidos a los tuyos… ambos se parecen muchísimo a ti.

- Si papá, sin necesidad de los exámenes de ADN por los que tanto pelean Emmett y mi madre, con ese parecido es imposible que puedan negar que estos pequeños son mis hijos… Hasta Marie que era la más perecida a mi Bella tenía mi cabello.

- Completamente de acuerdo.- me dijo.- Pero nos quedan nueve fotos Edward, así que quiero ver los siguientes imágenes de mis nietos.- me apresuro papá. La segunda foto también había sido tomada hoy, pero mis hijos se veían mas relajados, estaban haciendo muecas y se veían graciosos y cómodos, era una imagen hermosa que me hacía sonreír. Y así fueron sucediéndose las fotos, habían cinco fotos más de los mellizos en cada uno de sus cinco cumpleaños, otra de Ed tocando el piano, mientras mi gatita vestida de bailarina, con una linda malla, y tutú azul oscuro, ese azul que al igual que a su madre la hacía verse aun más hermosa de lo que era y resaltaba sus bellísimos ojos… Quedaban dos fotos… la siguiente hizo que el aire se que quedará atorado en el pecho, mis pequeños estaban sentados en un banco en paseo marítimo del "Millenium Park", ese era nuestro banco, era ahí donde íbamos mi princesa y yo cuando queríamos escapar de los chicos cuando éramos adolescentes, fue ahí, donde fuimos después de la cena cuando nos reencontramos a su llegada de Londres, fue ahí donde nos declaramos nuestro amor, donde nos dimos nuestro primer… nuestros primeros besos… Estaba realmente emocionado por ver a mis pequeños en ese lugar que fue tan importante siempre para Bella y para mi, pero me hubiese encantado llevarlos yo mismo… sin embargo… cuando tenga la oportunidad yo mismo los llevaré, e iremos los cinco, a ese lugar tan importante para mi y mi princesa.

- Esa foto es…- decía mi padre, no muy seguro de que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos.-

- Si papá… es el Millenium Park aquí en Chicago.- le dije.-

- Woao…. Los niños han estado aquí.- dijo afirmando más que preguntando.-

- Si papá, recuerdas mi medalla que tenía ayer Lizzie en el video.- el asintió.- bien lo consiguió Lizzie en mi antiguo departamento y cuando supo que era mía quiso conservarlo… Como Edward, también quería tener algo mío, hizo que Bella se llevará mi piano a Montepulciano.- le dije y me miró con incredulidad.-

- Tu piano?.- pregunto.-

- Si papá, mi piano. El pequeño Ed también toca el piano, según mi princesa lo hace muy muy bien… y quiso llevarse mi piano a su casa.- me dijo.-

- Y cómo lo sabes?.- me preguntó.-

- Salió una entrevista de mi princesa en una revista.- dije buscando la revista que había guardado cuando llegue a casa en la gaveta de mi escritorio, y le mostré el piano señalándole específicamente en la dedicatoria que tenía grabado con la navaja.- esta dedicatoria se la hice a Bella, cuando compartíamos mi departamento, cuando vi la foto fui al departamento y el piano no está allí, pero había una carta de mi princesa y una nota de Ed.- Le mostré la nota de mi campeón.-

- Hijo tus hijos no solo son hermosos, también son sumamente inteligente.- me dijo, yo le respondí asintiendo con una sonrisa orgullosa.-

- Bien papá queda una foto por ver, al menos por hoy.- Abrí la siguiente foto y mi emoción se multiplico enormemente… allí había otra foto de mis pequeños en el "Millenium Park", pero junto con ellos estaba mi ángel. Completamente hermosa, con unos jeans, una sencilla camisa blanca, una hermosa chaqueta y lindos zapatos, sencillamente perfecta, linda, simple y sencilla… perfecta, con su hermoso cabellos castaño suelto, y abrazando a nuestros hijos con una linda sonrisa, con una precisa sonrisa que se refleja perfectamente en sus bellos ojos chocolates… Dios… como extrañaba esos ojos chocolates de mi princesa. Las fotos que había visto de ella en la revista o su libro, tenía los ojos verdes… pero aquí tenía a mi ángel de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos chocolates, mostrándose felices en compañía de nuestros bebés. Esa era definitivamente mi foto favorita, iba a imprimirlas y algunas de ellas, sobre todo las tomadas hoy y estas en Chicago se unirían a mis fotos y las de Jane en nuestra casa… Ahora en mi casa podría tener libremente expuestas las fotos de mi princesa y de mis bebés, a la espera de más fotos de todos juntos, como la familia que esperaba que fuéramos… De hecho le enviaría por correo todas las fotos que tenía de mis trillizos a Alice, para que las incorporara con algunas fotos de Jane en la decoración de la casa… Me quede embelezado con la imagen de mi princesa y mis peque.- Que bella es mi princesa.- pensé en voz alta.-

- Si hijo, ciertamente lo es, Bella siempre ha sido muy hermosa, aunque ella no lo crea.- me dijo mi papá y ahí me di cuenta que había manifestado en voz alta mis pensamientos.-

- Si… mi princesa no se ve con claridad.- afirme lo que había dicho mi padre, recordando todas las veces que discutimos mi ángel y yo porque ella se consideraba inferior que Heidi y hasta inferior que yo y eso era algo que me molestaba y era motivo de discusiones entre ambos.

- Y que tal la casa nueva?.- me pregunto mi padre, cuando estaba por responderle le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono. Lo leyó y me hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de disculpa, mientras buscaba un número en su agenda.- Hola Renata, como estas?.- le dijo… Renata… Renata, será la misma Renata que conocemos…. A cuenta de que mi papá habla con Renata.- No Reny podemos hablar, no te preocupes.- y con eso salió de mi estudio con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, y apenas haciendo un saludo como despedida… Reny?... que demonios fue todo eso… Ahora que lo pensaba Renata Fancinelli… era la socia de Rosalie y Emmett en la revista, pero lo era porque había heredado el negocio de Heidi, era Heidi Volturi, mi difunta esposa quien era la socia de Emmett y Rose en la revista, a su muerte fue leído el testamento, y en ese momento supimos que aunque el dinero y la mayoría de los bienes de Heidi fueron heredados por mi hija y por mí, hubo una serie de cosas puntuales que le heredó a Renata, su mejor amiga, aparte de sus acciones en la revista, le dejó una cuenta bancaria con trescientos mil dólares, su carro preferido un Bentley Continental GT Negro, y su apartamento en Manhattan… pero la verdad era que la profesión de base de Renata no tenía nada que ver con el mundo de fashion o de la alta sociedad de Chicago, puesto que Renata era trabajadora social, y siempre ha trabajado en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital, el hospital donde mi padre era director de cardiología… así que podría tratarse de un asunto de trabajo, pero… Reny… Reny?... a que venía eso?.

Mi cabeza va a explotar, no puedo resolver una interrogante cuando me caen otras tantas a tropel… y volviendo al tema del testamento de Heidi… la verdad es que nunca había pensado ciertamente en el extraño testamento de Heidi, porque además del dinero, el negocio, el auto y el apartamento, Heidi le dejo a Renata una selección importante de sus joyas más preciadas, de las cuales solo dejo muy pocas para nuestra hija… En su última voluntad incluyó un collar muy antiguo que le dejo a Esme, el resto del dinero, autos, obras de arte y propiedades quedaron para Jane y para mi, pero dentro de su testamento no dejó absolutamente para Marcus y Didyme, sus padres, ni para su hermana Chelsea… Pero cualquier pregunta que tenga al respecto solo Renata podrá sacarme de dudas, así como que demonios pasó entre Heidi y mi madre en ese viaje por el que discutían hace un par de días, y cual era el problema de Heidi con mi princesa, porque podría jurar que mi princesa jamás me diría de que se trataba el problema entre ellas, porque al estar Heidi muerta no podría decir nada a favor de su defensa… era tonto… sin lugar a dudas… pero así de noble era mi ángel.

En fin… no iba a seguir pensando en eso… así que… mejor hacer algo más satisfactorio que pensar en que podrían traerse mi papá y Renata… lo más seguro es que se trate de un asunto de trabajo y yo aquí buscándole las cinco patas al gato… Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era enviarle un correo a mi princesa… Escanee el pentagrama de la nana de mi gatita, para anexarla junto con la grabación al correo, y así mi campeón tendría con que entretenerse mientras no le quitaran el yeso…

**Mi princesa, mi ángel, mi amor…**

**Hoy fui inmensamente feliz al ver esas imágenes de mis pequeños, pero sobre todo fui feliz de verte en esa foto con ellos, en ese lugar que para nosotros significa tanto, ese lugar en el que nos besamos por primera vez, en el que nos declaramos nuestro amor, en el que me sinceré contigo contándote mi estupidez… Fui inmensamente feliz, estabas tan hermosa en esa foto, con esa sonrisa que siempre me ha robado el sueño y esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate… Sabes cuanto amo tus ojos mi amor… cuanto amo perderme en ellos, cuanto deseo que podamos vernos, que podamos hablar las cosas, no sabes todo lo que necesito pedirte perdón… esa imagen es definitivamente mi favorita, tu sonriendo feliz, abrazada a nuestros hermosos y maravillosos bebés… no sabes cuanto desee ser yo quien tomara esa foto…**

**En los próximos correos te voy a enviar fotos mías y de Jane, pero en este voy a enviarte la nana de mi gatita, para que aleje con ella sus pesadillas. También voy a anexar los pentagramas para que mi campeón pueda tocarlos y así se distrae mientras tiene el yeso… Dios princesa como me gustaría estar con ustedes, como me gustaría pasar con ustedes la navidad… Sería maravilloso que durante las fiestas pudiéramos estar juntos los cinco… pero no te sientas presionada cielo… yo te voy a dar todo el tiempo, todo el espacio que necesites amor… es lo mínimo que te debo… estoy decido a hacer cualquier cosa para que seas feliz…**

**Hoy fui a nuestro departamento princesa, y encontré la nota de mi campeón, sinceramente me hace feliz que nuestro piano este en manos de nuestro pequeño, no podría imaginar un lugar mejor para esa pieza, que fue testigo de tantas alegrías y tantos buenos momentos que vivimos juntos, tengo su nota guardada en mi billetera donde antes estuvo la medallita que ahora cuida a nuestra gatita, y también leí tu carta amor… Tenías toda la razón, paso demasiado tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que el piano no se encontraba en Chicago, y que había hecho camino con ustedes.**

**Estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti y nuestros bebés… espero que cuando vuelvan a Chicago estés lo suficientemente preparada y sanada para que hablemos y pueda mostrárselas… me muero por tenerte aquí conmigo mi amor…**

**Cielo no quiero que te preocupes por la Reina de Hielo, después de estos años de sufrimiento, puedes creer que no estoy dispuesto a tolerarle nada en contra de ti, y mucho menos contra nuestros pequeños… El imbécil que fui murió ese día que fui a buscarte en la clínica a Londres y me enteré de la muerte de nuestra mariposita… Ese maldito imbécil que tanto daño te hizo se murió en esa cura de sueño que me hicieron cuando me hospitalizaron… Así que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien sea por tu felicidad y por la felicidad de mis hijos. **

**Dile a nuestros hijos que los amo, que los amo mucho y los extraño, que espero que estemos juntos pronto.**

**Te amo, espero tener pronto noticias tuyas y más fotos de nuestros bebes**

**Te amo **

**Te amo**

**Te espero**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Edward.**

Antes de apagar el computador, reenvíe las fotos a mi hermana y guarde las imágenes para poder mandarlas a imprimir mañana, recibí una llamada de mi hermana.

- Ya sobrepasaste el límite de mis tarjetas duende.- le dije a modo de saludo, entre risas, pues estaba sinceramente feliz de que ella decorará mi casa, y por mi si estaba lista mañana mejor, costará lo que costará, a la final sería el dinero de Heidi el que financiara todos esos caprichos, y estaba seguro que en este momento estaría revolviéndose en la quinta paila del infierno que esta convertida en su morada.

- Que dulce eres hermano, pero no… aún no, pero tu casa va a quedar hermosa, así que cuando la veas te vas a olvidar de todo el dinero gastado.- me dijo.-

- Pienso usar el dinero de Heidi así que me importa muy poco.- le dije.-

- El dinero de Heidi?.- se echo a reír.- Ed usar el dinero de Heidi para eso es como ir a bailar sobre su tumba.- siguió riendo.- Sabes no te pedí nada a cambio por ayudarte con eso, pero ya sé que quiero.- me decía entre risas.-

- Si tienes mi casa lista para el viernes te daré lo que quieras, así que pide.- le dije.-

- Pues quiero estar presente cuando le digas a Esme que le compraste una casa a Bella con el dinero de Heidi.- decía entre un ataque de risa.-

- Cuenta con ello.- le dije sin poder evitar reírme.- Y cuéntame hermanita, a que debo el placer de tu llamada.- le pregunté.-

- Pues antes de venir a casa y después de comprar montones de cosas para tu nuevo hogar…- la interrumpí.-

- Casa… Alice… Casa…- le dije.- mi Hogar es Bella, esas cuatro paredes son solo una casa.-

- Bueno Romeo, lo que sea.- me dijo algo irritada por la interrupción, puesto que corte su dramatismo.- la cosa es que antes de venir a casa pasamos por la oficina de Rose y nos encontramos que Renata tenía en sus manos el fax que envío desde Italia el agente de Arizona… y a que no sabes?.- me dijo intentando devolvérmela, por la interrupción anterior.-

- Ni idea enana, dime de que se trata.- le dije.-

- Pues que puedes ponerte a bailar, porque Arizona firmó el contrato, así que tan pronto como el diez de enero estará en Chicago.- Bendito sea Dios… poco más de un mes, en poco más de un mes podría ver a mi princesa, y con suerte a mis pequeños.-

- Gracias hermana, no sabes la felicidad que siento en este momento.- le dije completamente feliz. Me despedí de mi hermana y me acosté en el sofá para leer un rato el diario de mi princesa, pase un rato decidiendo si empezar donde me quede o escoger una página al azar de pronto descubría algo interesante… Mientras decidía que hacer me removí en el sofá para poder sacar la cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo posterior de mi pantalón, el movimiento provocó que el libro cayera al suelo, y ahí lo deje mientras encendía el cigarro… mientras le daba la primera calada me di cuenta que era el primer cigarro que me fumaba en dos días… mi último cigarro había sido el día que recibí el correo de mi ángel, antes de descubrir que mi mariposita estaba en Chicago… supongo que era porque cada vez me sentía más feliz con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, y necesitaba menos de la nicotina para sosegar mi ánimo… decidí por tanto que este sería mi ultimo cigarro, les debía a mis hijos un padre sano que pudiera estar con ellos muchos años, tenía que recompensar los cinco años que he estado lejos de su vida.

Me senté en el sofá fumándome el cigarro despacio, si iba a ser mi último cigarro, pues iba a disfrutarlo… una calada tras otra, y sin dejar que ningún asunto en particular se quedara mucho tiempo en mi mente en ese momento terminé mi cigarro, levantando del suelo el libro que cayo abierto, así que no me preocupe más y comencé a leer ahí donde se había quedado abierto…

Regresé del hospital, parecía una sombra, estaba absolutamente destrozada… y si no me dejaba abatir, era por los dos pequeños, que venían en los brazos de sus tíos Taylor y Alex… solo porque mis dos pequeños me necesitaban no permitía derrumbarme… Dios… que dolor tan grande siento… porque tuvo que morir, porque tuve que perder a mi mariposita… como necesitaba a Robert a mi lado, como lo necesitaban mis pequeños, no quiero siquiera pensar en el dolor de mi amor cuando se enteré de la muerte de nuestra bebé, va a sentirse completamente destrozado, conociéndolo como lo conozco se va a culpar y va a perder la paz de su alma por no haber conocido nunca a nuestra bebé, porque estoy segura que se va a culpar de por vida de no haberle dicho a nuestra bebé lo mucho que la ama mientras su corazoncito latía… 

Pero como culparlo… como si Dakota también estaba en peligro… Dios… que Dios me perdone pero estoy segura que Emely causó el accidente… estoy segura que de alguna forma ella se enteró de que Rob venía para Londres e intentó detenerlo a toda costa… Pero clase de madre… como poner en peligro a tu pequeña… Entiendo que Emely dio a luz a la pequeña nada más para poder contar con algo con lo que controlar a Rob toda su vida, impidiéndole tomar decisiones definitivas para estar conmigo, impidiéndome la felicidad… aunque Robert crea que ella quiso tener el bebé por el dinero de la herencia, yo sé que solo la quería para usarla en su contra… pero aún así como puede poner en peligro a su bebé por algo tan loco como su lucha porque yo sea infeliz… si Dakota es una bebé tan hermosa, solo es necesario verla unos minutos para encariñarse con ella, como Emely siendo su madre puede hacerle daño…. Si ella quisiera a su pequeña solo un poquito de lo que yo amo a mis pequeños, de lo que yo amo a Dakota no haría nada como eso… es que ella no se imagina el dolor de perder a un hijo… Dios como me duele el alma… cada minuto extraño más a mi pequeñita… a mi dulce bebé… 

- Kris, cielo tienes que comer y descansar.- me decía cariñosamente Taylor, cuando regresaba con un monitor en la mano, luego de dejar a Robbie en su cuna.- 

- No quiero, no tengo hambre.- le decía entre lágrimas. No podía reconocer ni siquiera mi voz cuando estaba impregnada de tanto dolor.- 

- Tienes que hacerlo.- me decía Alex mientras mecía a mi gatita por todo el salón estaba muy inquieta.- Tienes que intentar lo que sea. Entiendo que extrañas a la bebe, lo entiendo de verdad, pero tienes otros dos pequeños que te necesitan, no puedes hacerlo… 

- De acuerdo.- apenas tenía fuerzas para nada, pero ellos tenían razón.- 

- Cuando vas a decirselo.- me preguntó Taylor.- 

- No lo sé Tay, no lo sé.- dije con todo mi dolor, porque ya tenía demasiado dolor en mi alma y mi cuerpo como para añadirle el dolor de tener que causarle este daño tan grande a mi amor.- no se… no quiero ser yo quien le causé ese dolor.- le dije. Y sintiéndome cobarde por desear que fuera otro y no yo quien le diera la noticia a mi Robert, terminé la sopa, bese a mis hijos, y me fui a dormir. Como siempre que cerraba los ojos soñaba con Rob… aunque ahora también soñaba con mis hijos. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que había estado llorando durante todo mi sueño, tenía la cara empapada de mis lágrimas, también estaban empapados mi cabello y la almohada… No sabía como iba a sobrevivir a tanto dolor… 

Porque las cosas tenían que ser así, porque Rob y yo no podíamos ser felices con nuestros trillizos… Había entendido que con Rob o sin él… el final de mi mariposita sería el mismo, pero aún así, soñar no costaba, aunque si me hacia más difícil afrontar la realidad… No supe nada de mi pequeñita hasta la última ecografía, pero no por ello la amaba menos que a sus hermanitos, estaba tan feliz con todos mis pequeños, era tan feliz con esos tres pedacitos de mi Rob y míos… por que … por que… se que nosotros hicimos todo mal, se que hicimos cosas que no debíamos, pero nos amábamos, no dañábamos a nadie con nuestro amor, porque si bien es cierto que Robert era casado, su esposa nunca lo podría amar, porque ella amaba obsesivamente a alguien más, y porque ella estaba también con otra persona. Decidí levantarme, tenía que ocuparme de mis otros bebés, nuestra gatita y nuestro campeón no eran culpables de la muerte de su hermanita y no podía descuidarlos por ello, no lo merecían, se merecían todo mi amor, y también todo mi consuelo porque podría asegurar que mis pequeños también extrañan a su hermanita. Al llegar a la sala me encontré a Taylor y Alex discutiendo sobre si debían o no decirme algo. Pues ya me iba a encargar yo de resolver este problema… 

- Bien no es necesario discutir.- les dije.- Así que me van diciendo de una vez eso que no saben si decirme o no.

- Kiki no sé si será prudente.- me dijo Alex con dulzura.- 

- No me interesan tus prudencias… Dímelo de una vez Alex.- le dije.-

- Verás… es que tu deseo de que alguien le dijera Robert lo de la bebe se cumplió.- inmediatamente me puse pálida y me agarre de la mesa.- 

- Kiki estás bien.- me dijo Alex preocupado ya junto a mí.- Ves Tay… te lo dije, pero tu de necio no escuchas, yo sabía que ella se iba a poner mal.- 

- Que quieres decir Taylor.- le pregunté con un hilo de voz.- Dime y dime todo de una vez.- le exigí.-

- Acaban de llamar del hospital Kiki.- me dijo con paciencia.- Robert llegó al hospital y tuvieron que informarle lo sucedido con la pequeña.- 

- Donde esta?... como esta?.- pregunté inmediatamente preocupada por mi amor.- Estoy segura que debe estar muy mal.- dije angustiada, ambos se miraron sin saber si responderme o no.- Será que hablen de una maldita vez antes que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.-

- Ven Kris, siéntate.- me condujo Alex hasta el sofá.- la verdad es que Robert se puso muy mal cariño, le dio una crisis de nervios horrible, lo hospitalizaron.- me levanté del sofá como si hubiese caído sobre un resorte.- Quédense con los niños, voy al hospital.- y con eso salí de volada al hospital. Apenas llegue busque al doctor y me dijo que estaba sedado y pedí verlo, entre a esa fría y solitaria habitación, tan parecida a la que había dejado días atrás, y allí tendido en esa cama estaba mi amor, mi vida entera, Robert estaba allí completamente dormido y lejos de ofrecer esa hermosa visión de ángel completamente pacífica cuando dormía y que había tenido el placer de ver muchas veces… la visión que tenía frente a mi solo añadía más dolor a mi ya resentido espíritu… Mi ángel, allí dormido en esa cama, tenía el semblante surcado de un profundo dolor, aún así no podía dejar de admirar su absoluta belleza. Me acerqué a él dejando un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Te amo Kris.- dijo reconociéndome en sus sueños.-

- Te amo cielo.- aún dormido y al igual que yo horas antes comenzó a llorar y a decir montones de cosas, pedía perdón una y otra vez, una y otra vez repetía que me amaba, decía que amaba a nuestros bebes… una y otra vez llamaba entre sollozos a su mariposita declarando cuanto la amaba.- shhhhh…. Bebé… shhhh. Cálmate por favor… tienes que ponerte bien, tienes que salir de esto…- le decía dejando besos en su rostro mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Cielo tienes que estar bien.

Cuando logre calmarlo salí hablar con el doctor, me informó todo lo que había pasado y de la condición de mi amor, me dijo que iba a mantenerlo sedado por unos días, porque ciertamente la noticia había hecho un profundo daño en su psique y no deseaba que quedaran consecuencias a largo plazo. Así que pase toda esa semana entre ir a casa con mis bebés y pasar las noches en el hospital al lado de Robert, solo que le pedí al doctor que me avisará cuando iban a retirar la medicación para no estar allí… Amo a mi amor, lo amo y nunca podré amar a nadie más, pero no estaba lista aún, no podría lidiar con tantas clases de dolor, con tantas clases de arrepentimientos, con tantas clases de perdón… Muchas veces durante esa semana, cuando mis bebitos estaban inquietos, supongo porque sentían la falta de su hermanita, los llevaba al hospital y los acostaba en la cama con Robert, eso lograba que tanto los pequeños como mi ángel se calmarán… 

La noche antes de que le quitarán la sedación a mi ángel, me despedí de él…

- Cielo… te amo, te amo mucho, y no sabes el dolor que me provoca verte así… no sabes el dolor que me provoca dejarte de nuevo… pero no puedo bebé, no puedo esperar a que despiertes… perdóname mi amor, perdóname, pero tengo que irme, tengo que ir a lidiar con mi dolor, tengo que ir sanar mis heridas antes de regresar a mi hogar… ten presente siempre que mi hogar eres tu mi amor… Te amo, te amaré siempre. Te prometo… te juro que volveré a ti, que volveremos a ti, porque estoy seguro que estaremos juntos… se que nuestro destino es estar junto mi amor… y cuando podamos sanar nuestras heridas, cuando podamos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos y al otro podremos ser felices.- con el dorso de mi mano seque mis lágrimas y me acerque a mi amor, para darle un último beso, iría a casa, ya mis amigos y mis hijos me esperaban, hoy salíamos vía Montepulciano, esperaba que allí podría curar mis heridas y podría regresar a mi hogar, a mi amor, a los brazos de mi ángel…

Mi princesa, mi dulce ángel había estado conmigo, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que alguien había estado a mi lado en el hospital y muy en el fondo de mi corazón tenía la certeza de que había sido mi amor, cuando pensaba en esos días en el hospital recordaba su olor, recordaba la dulzura y la suavidad de los labios de mi princesa sobre los míos, recordaba la suavidad de sus caricias, sus dedos en mi cabello. Las lágrimas salían unas tras otras de mis ojos, cuanto dolor tenía mi princesa, me dolía tanto entender todo el sufrimiento de mi ángel… y con todo su dolor, y con todo su sufrimiento, mi princesa veló mis sueño, me hizo compañía durante mi estancia en el hospital… Dios que maravillosa era mi ángel. Entre lágrimas, entre pensar en lo fantástica que es mi princesa, entre sufrir su dolor y revivir el mío de esos días cuando perdimos a nuestra mariposita, me quedé dormido en un profundo sueño, soñando con nuestros bebés, soñando con mi princesa… soñando nuestra vida, en nuestra casa con nuestros hijos, con mi muñequita, compartiendo todos en el jardín de mi mariposita. Repentinamente el vibrar de mi teléfono en sobre la mesa me despertó, al incorporarme me di cuenta que me quede dormido con el libro de mi princesa sobre el estómago y en el sofá de mi estudio, me incorporé a ver el teléfono… eran las dos de la madrugada, la llamada era de un número desconocido, atendí…

- Habla Edward Cullen.- dije esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea, pero nadie hablaba.- Aló…. Aló…

- Edward…- la suave voz al otro lado de la línea borró de golpe todo mi sueño y me puso completamente alerta… no podía creerlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho.-

- Bella…- pregunté aún sin poder creerlo.- Bella…. Eres tu amor?.

- Si Amor soy yo… yo … yo necesitaba escucharte….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, un poquito antes de lo que todas esperábamos, quiero agradecer en este capítulo la ayuda de mi esposo y mi hermana, por ayudarme a decidir unas cositas, a mi pequeña sobrinita por jugar a ser mi beta, a fioni27, porque discutiendo algunas cosas con ella puedo poner las cosas en perspectiva y decidir alguno de los rumbos de la historia. **

**Quiero hacer mención especial a Guacha, con respecto a lo siguiente: **

**(*) Referencia al comentario de Guacha que me hizo una gracia enorme, la verdad me provoco risa y alegría… Sinceramente Gracias!...**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer sus alerts y sobre todo sus reviews, que me hacen reir, suspirar, pero sobre todo me impulsan a seguir adelante. Antes de pasar con los comentarios sobre sus maravillosos Reviews, quisiera saber su opinión con respecto a un asunto, la próxima semana tenemos la navidad, y el año nuevo la próxima, durante las fiestas muchos salen de vacaciones, por lo que me pregunto si será mejor publicar un solo capítulo por semana, para poder ponerse al corriente más rápido o seguimos como vamos en do capítulos a la semana…. ¿?... **

**Por otro lado les adelanto que el próximo capítulo tendremos una aparición de Ed… ya nos toca escucharlo, y por supuesto explota la bomba de la mudanza y otra sorpresita… **

**Que les pareció las sorpresas e intrigas de hoy…. ¿?... y finalmente me gustaría saber si alguien está interesado en algún capítulo o pasaje especial del libro de Bella…**

**Ahora si… vamos a los reviews…**

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: supongo que el que llores hoy será inevitable, al menos espero que no llores tanto como en el capítulo 2, el 5 o el 6… Me alegra sinceramente despertar emociones tan profundas en ti… y gracias por compartir mi historia con tus amigas.**

**kalicullen: bienvenida a bordo, me alegra que decidieras por sucumbir a tu curiosidad y que disfrutes la historia… espero que este capítulo te guste.**

**sam c: welcome… me hace sinceramente feliz tu comentario de mi historia… y sobre tu teoría lo siento pero no… es algo un poco más retorcido y más pasional que eso… Me alegra de verdad que disfrutaras del video y la carta, la verdad es que pensé mucho en como hacerle video para que les quedará la sensación de estarlo viendo de verdad.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Alex cariño… estas como a dos capítulos de cumplir tu sueño en esta historia. Me alegra que te gustará el video… y en cuanto a Montepulciano, me extraño que no lo adivinaras… Y si te mandara algo de Edward… no podría ser mucho porque tendría que picarlo en muchos pedacitos para poder complacerlas a todas. Y por fin llegó la revista tanto que la esperaste… Espero que este capítulo continúe manteniendo tu amor por la historia… **

**Maiy: bienvenida, y aquí tienes el próximo capítulo… espero sea de tu agrado. **

**shalicia Cullen: me alegra que te gustará el capítulo 8, espero que este te guste igual… en cuanto a tus teorías vas por buen camino. Kisses…**

**ana cullen: me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y se cuenta entre tus favoritas… espero que este capítulo este a la altura de tus expectativas… ya el reencuentro esta muy muy cerquita y Bienvenida a bordo.**

**Maya Cullen Masen: si ese capitulo era algo más feliz… espero que ahora tengan un poquito de equilibrio entre alegrías, sufrimientos, intrigas y revelaciones… ya en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Jane y Edward en su nueva casa. No tengo intenciones de separarlos así que no te angusties… tengo pendiente chequear tus historias, ya medio las vi, pero no he podido leerlas aún porque he estado un poco enferma y hoy que me encontré mejor me dedique a escribir para dejarles el capítulo un día antes de lo acostumbrado, pero espero poder leerlos en los próximos días. **

**Elizabeth Cullen Potter: bienvenida tocaya de la gatita… ok ok… primero decirte que me encanta que te guste mi historia, segundo vas bien encaminada en tus teorías. En cuanto a las edades… Bella y Edward tiene 32 años, Lizzie y Ed tienen 5, Jane tiene casi 8, Rosalie, Renata, Jasper, Tanya y Félix son contemporáneos con Bella y Edward, al igual que lo era Heidi, Emmett, tiene dos años más, por lo que tendrá 34, Alice un año menos, así que 31. Esme y Carlisle tuvieron a Emmett, cuando Esme tenía 20, así que ella tiene 54 años, y Carlisle tenía 23, así que 57, Rene Swan tenía 20 cuando nació Bella, pero murió 12 años después, a los 32… En cuanto a los capítulos… no lo he decidido aún, cuando lo decida te aviso… **

**e-paty: no me gusta hacerte llorar, pero si despertar tus emociones… soy feliz de haberlo logrado. Espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo.**

**lizzi90: si no podemos vivir sin ellos, que bien que ames a nuestros pequeños. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, no leemos. Kisses.**

**Carmen Cullen 116: que te parecieron las intrigas de hoy… y que tal la llamada. Que disfrutes este capitulo… Kisses…**

**Ginegine: completamente de acuerdo contigo… Esme es una abusadora, y no va a permitir que le quiten poder sobre Jane tan fácilmente, todavía la vamos a tener tejiendo intrigas… Y si captaste mi detalle oculto, posiblemente Bella tenga un hermano oculto.**

**Guacha: a veces creo que entras de algún modo en mi cerebro antes de hacer cada review, por eso me permití usar tu frase acerca del autismo de Edward porque me pareció genial, además de hacerte honor por tus siempre muy acertadas teorías… Sabía y ya te había dicho que estabas en lo cierto con respecto a Jane y Heidi, y si… vas más rápido que Edward descubriendo cosas… Se que Heidi se salió fácil del problema, pero tenía mucho con el sufrimiento de Edward y tener que lidiar con la Reina del Hielo y su lacayo, como para que Heidi me diera dolores de cabeza, pero bueno es que ella paso lo suyo también… por supuesto algún castigo tendrá que existir para Emmett y Esme… En cuanto a lo del hermano tus sospechas van en buen camino, aunque hay algo que estoy segura te va a asombrar muchísimo… bueno a ti y a todos y todas… Voy a intentar complacerte en los próximos capítulos, y quizás consiga una forma de poner en contacto a los peque… Finalmente y en cuanto a los personajes y sus nombres en libro de Bella, con el nombre de los actores que los interpretan fue una decisión, que agradezco cada vez que tengo que incluir el libro de Bella en un capítulo, porque no solo los ayuda a ustedes a no perderse… no sabe como me ayuda a mi a escribirlos… aunque tengo que corregir mil veces cambiando Edwards por Roberts o Bells por Kris… jejejejeje… kisses… espero disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: los niños son niños… que más da… una medalla… un piano… cosas de hermanos, si uno tiene algo, el otro también va a querer algo… pero si fue divertido… Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos**

**M pettyfer: estamos cada vez cerca de revelar el secreto de Heidi… pero para ello tenemos que esperar que llegue Bella… tengo planeado un capítulo que se va a llamar Revelaciones, y podremos sobre la mesa algunos de las intrigas de esta historia. Espero disfrute este capitulo en el que se presentan un par de situaciones nuevas…**

**Gracias a todos de corazón… sus alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27.**

"_**Life is the most spectacular show in herat"**_

**Kisses**

**BkPattz…**


	10. Chapter 10: Un Abreboca a la Felicidad

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 10: El abreboca de la felicidad.

- Habla Edward Cullen.- dije esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea, pero nadie hablaba.- Aló… Aló…

- Edward… - la suave voz al otro lado de la línea borró de golpe todo mi sueño y me puso completamente alerta… no podía creerlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho.-

- Bella….- pregunte aún sin poder creerlo.-

- Si Amor soy yo … yo … yo necesitaba escucharte.- No alcanzaba a creer que en realidad estaba escuchando la voz de mi ángel, esa voz dulce y suave que soñaba con volver a escuchar, que había escuchado por última vez en vivo cuando me contó sobre la enfermedad de nuestra mariposita, ese momento increíblemente triste para los dos, esa voz que escuché por últimas vez en las nieblas de la inconciencia mientras estaba internado en aquel hospital de Londres, y que hasta ahora pensé que era parte de mi sueño, de mi necesidad de ella; esa voz que escuché tantas veces en su contestadora hasta que cambio su número cortando toda comunicación entre nosotros… Esa voz que escuchó en mis pesadillas gritándome que se cansó de las migajas de tiempo que le daba, que se había acabado todo, que estaba cansada de ser "La Otra", de vivir en la sombra… Esa voz que en mis sueños siempre me decía…"Te Amo"… "Te Perdono"… Esa voz de la mujer que mi cuerpo anhela, que necesito en mi vida y que de alguna forma me había sido negada estos últimos años… la maravillosa y cálida voz de mi mujer.

- Cielo… Mi Bella… Dios no puedo creerlo Amor, yo… yo llevo demasiado tiempo necesitándote… esperándote.- de pronto el miedo de que algo les hubiese pasado a ella o nuestros pequeños me golpeo de forma abrumadora… recordaba en un correo que me prometía avisarme si algo no estaba bien con alguno de nuestros hijos.- Amor estas bien?... Le pasó algo a Ed o a mi Gatita?, están bien nuestros bebés?.- le pregunté angustiado, llevando una mis manos a mi cabello y comenzando a dar vueltas por todo mi estudio mientras cada paso me hundía más en el desespero y el miedo por no tenerlos a mi lado y no poder ayudarlos en un momento de necesidad… un terror absoluto por no poder protegerlos.-

- Edward… Cariño… cálmate… no pasa nada.- Se detuvo y pude escuchar un profundo suspiro proveniente de su pecho, estaba como intentando encontrar las palabras, seguramente le pasaba igual que a mí… eran tantas las cosas que teníamos que decirnos que era difícil saber por donde empezar.- Yo solo necesitaba escucharte, necesitaba sentirte más cerca… llevo luchando con mis ganas de salir corriendo a tu encuentro demasiado tiempo, y lo he conseguido porque he podido entender que solo podremos ser felices si nos encontramos con las heridas cerradas, siendo que sea el perdón el último paso por dar… pero desde que presione la tecla de enviar en aquel correo en el que te pedí visitar a nuestra mariposita me pude dar cuenta que ya no había vuelta a tras y la necesidad de estrechar la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez más fuerte… siento …- de pronto se trabó y yo solo estaba ahí embelesado… hipnotizado escuchando su voz.- yo… no sé si tu estas listo…

- Amor … amor… como puedes creer que no lo estoy, si no he vivido en los últimos cinco años, desde que deje Londres aquella vez que fui a buscarte … yo … no vivo, me levanto por el bien de Jane… que de alguna manera es hacerlo por ti, para que nuestro sacrificio no sea en vano… pero la verdad cielo es que mi vida eres tu… mis hijos me mueven y me motivan, pero mi vida eres tu…sin ti solo soy un cascarón vacío…un zombi… que se yo …Creo que en estos últimos días redescubrí lo que era sonreír, lo que era moverse en busca de la felicidad… Dios cielo, desde que recibí tu correo he vivido, he vivido como no lo hacía desde que no pude alcanzarte ese maldito día en el aeropuerto.- le dije con el corazón en la mano.-

- Estuviste en el aeropuerto?... de verdad fuiste por mi al aeropuero?.- me pregunto con el dolor del pasado impregnado en la voz.-

- Claro que fui princesa… como lo dudas?... no puedes dudar así de mi amor.- la verdad es que su duda me dolía, pero como culparla.- Fui pero llegué tarde… Yo escuché tu mensaje, pero la estúpida de Heidi se había largado dejando a Jane enferma y con nadie más que conmigo, y mi hermano… mi hermano… el Gran Pediatra… mi hermano el moralista que debía revisarla no llegaba nunca… la verdad es que a veces creo que …- de pronto me interrumpió.-

- Que ellos lo hicieron todo a propósito… yo también lo pienso Ed… pero no sé cariño, de pronto no nos había llegado la hora de estar juntos y le estábamos robando tiempo al destino… quizás adelantamos nuestro momento y estas fueron las consecuencias…- la escuchaba muy triste… sabía que estaba por llorar.-

- Princesa yo sé que tenemos que hablar de demasiadas cosas… pero es la primera vez que te escucho en todo este tiempo cielo, y no quiero escucharte triste y dolida mi amor… por favor… y estoy seguro que tu tampoco quieres escucharme así, porque a mi me duele tu dolor, a mí me mata tu tristeza mi ángel… y si te escucho triste y dolida así me escucharás a mi también.

- No… no quiero eso, te llame porque quería escucharte, sentirte de alguna forma más cerca.-me dijo, y tras un suspiro cambio el tema.- pero debería aprovechar para agradecerte lo inmensamente feliz que vas a hacer a tu bebe cuando llegue del cole y escuche que por fin le mandaste su nana.- una estúpida sonrisa se instaló inmediatamente en mi rostro.-

- Que hora es?... Ya están en el cole?...- le pregunté ansioso por conocer a mis pequeños.-

- Pasan de las nueve, están en los últimos días antes de las vacaciones por las fiestas.- las fiestas… un sentimiento de dolor oprimió mi pecho al saber que sería otra navidad que pasaría lejos de ellos.- Pero dentro de unas horas estarán de regreso y estoy segura que apenas pongan un pie en la casa me veré arrastrada hasta el computador… son dos torbellinos.- me dijo riendo y sin poder evitarlo me uní a sus risas.-

- La verdad es que me muero por conocerlos princesa.- suspire dejándole notar el dejo de tristeza que esa realidad provocaba en mi alma.-

- Dios cielo, no sabes cuanto me duele que no se conozcan por mi culpa.- me dijo, regresando ambos al dolor y la tristeza.-

- No cariño, princesa… por favor olvídate de eso… ambos cometimos muchos errores, pero no hay culpas… ya no… lo único que debemos hacer es encontrar la forma de sanarnos, como bien dices tu, sanarnos y buscar la manera de encontrar el camino a nuestro hogar mi ángel.- me moría por preguntarle que iban a hacer en la navidad, pero me contuve, no quería que regresara la tristeza a su voz ni las culpas… no ahora… no hoy, que por fin tenía el privilegio de escucharla. Así que desvíe el tema.- Sabes cariño, esta semana me voy a ir de aquí con Jane… compré una casa, para nosotros, para los cinco, para cuando encontremos el camino de regreso mi Amor… no se si te gustaría… no quiero que te sientas presionada, no se si quieras vivir conmigo… no se si quieras estar de nuevo conmigo.- por más que lo intentáramos no podíamos despegarnos del camino de la tristeza.-

- Creo que ahora me toca a mi preguntarte… acaso lo dudas amor?... sabes perfectamente bien que mi hogar eres tu… y cuando hablo de regresar mi hogar… hablo de regresar a ti. Igual que sé que lo haces tú cuando usas la misma expresión.- me dijo y mi corazón explotó de alegría, ya no era una esperanza, era una luz en este camino que llevamos tanto tiempo transitando entre tinieblas y dolor.

- Princesa no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Entre tu palabras, el video de gatita, las fotos maravillosas que me enviaste hoy, entre la nota de mi campeón y el tener cerca de mi mariposita, además de la emoción de Jane con respecto a ustedes… han regresado la alegría y la esperanza a mi vida… me han despertado de ese profundo letargo de dolor y sufrimiento… Dios mi vida, no sabes todas las ansias que tengo de que por fin sanen las heridas, y tenerlos a todos entre mis brazos de donde no debieron salir jamás.

- Cariño te juro que eso será más pronto de lo que esperas… pero creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente.- me dijo y una angustia y un sentimiento de abandono se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.-

- No Bella… No … Amor no… he pasado demasiado tiempo sin escucharte mi ángel.- le supliqué… Y así pasamos un montón de horas, en las que conversamos muchas cosas, yo le contaba de Jane… Ella me contaba de mis hijos, de todas esas anécdotas… de todas esas pequeñas cosas y grandes que me perdí de ellos, no había dolor en nuestras palabras… solo la profunda necesidad de saber de nosotros… de nuestros hijos… Le conté todas mis visitas a nuestra maripositas y lloramos juntos nuestro dolor...También me hablo de ella, yo no tenía mucho que hablarle de mi, simplemente mi vida se reducía a estar al pendiente de Jane, mi trabajo, hundirme en mi dolor y buscarlos desesperadamente… Ella le costaba creer, que yo tan activo, no hiciera más que esas cuatro cosa en estos años… pero quien podría culparme… si mi vida era ella, y mi motivación nuestros hijos, y en el nuestro incluía a Jane, porque sé que ella amaba a mi hija como si fuese suya, con todo lo que esto implica… muchos pueden pensar que mi ángel sentía algún tipo de aversión por mi muñequita, porque de alguna forma fue por ella por quien descuide más la relación con mi princesa, pero la verdad es que no… mi Bella se fue porque se cansó del tipo de relación que llevábamos, pero también se fue por proteger a mi pequeña. Ambos teníamos una conversación verdaderamente animada, yo ni me daba cuenta llevaba despierto toda la noche, hasta que dieron las cinco de la mañana.-

- Cielo ahora si tengo que irme.- me dijo.-

- Princesa…- iba a rogarle de nuevo pero me interrumpió.-

- Edward… Nuestros hijos… Debo ir por ellos al Colegio.- me dijo. Y ante esa prioridad ya no pude argumentar nada más.- Además son las cinco de la mañana Edward… No has dormido básicamente nada.-

- No te preocupes cielo, que bien valió la pena, lo haría encantado todas las noches hasta tenerte de nuevo de regreso entre mis brazos.- le dije.- Pero por nuestros hijos te permito que me dejes de nuevo.- le dije angustiado por la separación.-

- Esta vez será por poco tiempo Ed, te lo prometo.- No podía pedirle más que esa promesa por ahora a mi princesa.- Te amo, estamos en contacto.- me dijo a modo de despedida.-

- Y yo a ti amor, te amo, te amo… siempre seré tuyo mi Bella.- le dije.-

- Lo sé mi Edward… Te Amo.- Y con eso colgó… estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, no solo por la llamada de mi ángel… sino porque me dijo Mi Edward… nunca lo había hecho, además que me prometió… me juro que pronto nos veríamos. Con esos pensamientos decidí por dejar de mirar como bobo el teléfono y me fui hasta mi habitación a descansar un par de horas…. Si es que podía.

Cómo en los últimos días… desde ese en el que leí la dedicatoria del libro de mi princesa, dormí espléndidamente, cierto que fueron un par de horas… pero unas geniales dos horas, me levante completamente rejuvenecido. Luego de desayunar y llevar a mi muñequita al colegio, salí para mi oficina… Mientras revisaba unos planos cuando decidí que debía poner a Aro al corriente de toda la situación por la que estaba pasando mi vida en este momento, era Aro el patriarca de la familia Volturi, y con quien comentaba asuntos relacionados con Jane por parte de la familia materna, no es que necesitara del consentimiento de Aro para decidir o educar a mi hija, pero me gustaba contar con su apoyo y bendición; siempre he querido pensar que a su manera Heidi amaba a su hija, y no quisiera que mi pequeña perdiera la esencia de su otra familia… Acudía a Aro, quien era el Abuelo de Heidi, y no a su padre, por dos razones principales… la primera Marcus el padre de Heidi murió el año pasado, luego de eso su esposa Didyme se fue a vivir a Volterra junto con su hija Chelsea, y en segundo lugar, porque aún cuando Marcus estuviese vivo, era Aro el patriarca de la familia, era el quien tomaba las decisiones y su palabra se cumplía sin discusión por todos los miembros de la familia. Con ese pensamiento ya estaba llegando a la oficina de Aro, siendo recibida por la insoportable de Lauren, la que en un tiempo fue mi secretaria, y a quien pedí que fuera transferida de puesto de trabajo porque no soportaba su acoso e intento de coquetería conmigo.

- Sr. Cullen buenos días, que placer verlo por aquí.- me dijo batiendo las cejas.-

- Buenos días Srta. Mallory.- respondí tras inspirar profundamente.- puede por favor ver si el Sr. Volturi esta disponible para atenderme.- le dije con seriedad.-

- A ver a ver..- dijo mientras hacia pequeños movimientos sobre su silla giratoria, por un intento que me fijara en sus piernas, dándole vueltas a un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y mordiendo la goma de su lápiz en un intento de ser sexy, mientras simulaba ver la agenda de su jefe.- Si puede atenderte Edward…. Y yo puedo atenderte esta noche después de las seis… puedes pasar por casa y preparo el desayuno.- me dijo y yo no pude más que soltar un bufido y hacer girar mis ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

- Srta. Mallory limitese a decirle a su jefe que necesito hablar con él.- le dije en tono serio demostrándole que estaba molesto.- le he dicho en muchas oportunidades que no estoy interesado en usted, por lo que le agradecería que no insistiera con ese asunto.- me dio una mirada resentida y se comunicó con Aro, dándome inmediatamente la indicación para que entrara.-

- Buenos días Edward, que te trae por aquí?.- dijo Aro levantándose de su silla y aproximándose a mi para saludarme.- Asuntos con la licitación de nuevo hospital.- me dijo preocupado por el nuevo proyecto.-

- Para nada Aro, eso esta bajo control… Es más bien algo relacionado con Jane.- le dije.-

- Pasa algo con mi nieta?.- me dijo haciéndome un gesto para que tomará asiento con él, en una de las butacas del apartado de su oficina donde tenía unos sofás y sillones, para lo que el llamaba reuniones creativas informales.-

- No ella esta bien, pero quería comentarte que encontré a Bella.- le dije, Aro hacía mucho tiempo que sabía todo lo de mi Bella, y aunque al principio no lo entendió mucho, con el tiempo y por la manera que me vio sufrir lo entendió perfectamente y me brindo su apoyo.-

- Eso es fantástico Edward, están aquí en Chicago?... o vas a buscarla?.- me preguntó.-

- La verdad es que Bella y mis hijos están en Montepulciano, pero vendrán en Enero.- dijo con el convencimiento pleno de que mi princesa aprovecharía lo del contrato con la revista para vernos, ese convencimiento que me ofrecía nuestra conversación de hoy.-

- Montepulciano, que ciudad más maravillosa… está muy cerca de mi amada Volterra.- dijo Aro soñador.-

- Si lo sé, una ves Felix y mi Ángel hablaron de ello.- le comenté.- pero no es solo eso lo que quiero decirte… Yo hable con Jane, le conté de Bella y de sus hermanos.- al decir eso se enderezó en la silla.-

- Y como lo tomo la piccola?.- preguntó, con la misma preocupación que en su momento expresó mi padre.-

- La verdad me sorprendió, está completamente emocionada por la perspectiva de tener hermanos… y no sé como te vas a tomar esto Aro, pero mi hija esta realmente emocionada por la perspectiva de tener una mamá.- le dije con cautela.-

- No tengo que tomármelo mal Edward… no te niego que me molestó cuando me enteré que habías engañado a mi nieta, pero cuando supe que había sido con Bella, cuando supe la historia de su amor, de sus hijos, cuando vi como sufrías, y en vista de la relación y de las peleas de Heidi con Bella, entiendo porque Heidi te escogió como marido y no a otro, y yo estoy perfectamente consciente de que mi nieta decidió darte caza, no porque estuviese enamorada de ti, sino por cumplir mis condiciones y hacerle daño a Isabella.- dijo Aro, casi estuve tentado a preguntarle nuevamente cual era el problema, pero sabía que sería una perdida de tiempo así que me la calle.- y tanto tú como mi nieta necesitan estar con compañía femenina, mi piccola necesita una madre, y es cierto que Esme hace un excelente trabajo, y no quiero que me malinterpretes Edward, pero a veces creo que tu madre está un poco desequilibrada.- su comentario me sorprendió, pero pensándolo bien esa era la impresión que daba mi madre ultimamente. Hice un gesto para que no se preocupara por el comentario que acababa de hacer y prosiguió.- y la verdad hijo si mi nieta necesita una madre yo no concibo una mejor que esa chicha Swan, siempre ha sido una niña dulce, dedicada, responsable, y amorosa.

- Te lo agradezco de verdad Aro, creo que tendré suficiente con enfrentamiento con mi madre en cuanto a este asunto, por lo que no quería sumarte a la lista.- le dije sinceramente.- Sabes también le hable de Marie.

- Cómo lo tomó?.- preguntó.-

- Triste, lloró un poco, renegó, pero cuando fuimos a visitarla fue muy dulce y se sintió bastante bien, incluso conversó con ella frente a su tumba.- le dije y Aro puso cara de confusión, había olvidado mencionar que mi mariposita estaba en Chicago.- Tienes razón.- le dije dándole una sonrisa de disculpa.- Resulta que mi bebé esta enterrada aquí en Chicago, y desde que nos enteramos voy a visitarla seguido.- le dije.-

- Fue por eso que faltaste al homenaje de Heidi.- me dijo con más curiosidad que reproche, reí recordando la mentira que le había dicho mi madre y asentí.- Me alegra por ti Edward, pero algo me dice que eso no es todo.- negué con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, la verdad siempre me había sentido muy cómodo con Aro, era muy parecido a mi abuelo, de hecho habían sido grandes amigos.-

- Compre una casa, y me voy a mudar este fin de semana con Jane, y cuando regresen Bella y mis hijos tengo intenciones que vivan con nosotros.- Solté de una vez.-

- Lo sabe tu madre?.- me preguntó, negué nuevamente. Y soltó una sonora carcajada.- pues suerte con eso.-

- Gracias.- le dije mientras me uní a sus risas. Ya podía estar completamente seguro que la única oposición a mi plan serían ofrecidas por mi madre y hermano, pero ya me encargaría de ello el fin de semana.

Con ello me retire a mi oficina y seguí con mi trabajo para la licitación del proyecto ante el ayuntamiento y durante el almuerzo me vi arrastrado por mis hermanas que querían darme detalle sobre lo que estaban haciendo con la casa, yo ya había visto algunos de los planos, había hecho las modificaciones y se los había entregado a uno de nuestros equipos de trabajo para poder hacer las remodelaciones del ático y del sótano. Una vez que mis hermanas me llenaron la cabeza de cosas de colores y muebles y estilos, y hablamos de las fotos que recibí ayer de mi princesa, y después que entre, sus gritos de emoción me hicieron contarle toda la llamada de mi ángel con lujo de detalles, pude finalmente, escapar de ellas para regresar a mi oficina. A la salida pase como todos los días a ver a mi mariposita, de allí a inspeccionar mi casa, y luego a casa de mis padres, para pasar un tiempo con mi muñequita, ver su tarea y darle de cenar. Desde que empecé con esta nueva rutina, tenía exactamente tres nuevos momentos favoritos: compartir tiempo con mi muñequita, visitar a mi mariposita y finalmente correr a mi estudio para poder ver si mi princesa me mando un mensaje y tener noticias de ella y de mis bebes.

Estaba en mi estudio, después de dejar a mi muñequita en la cama, toque de nuevo las nanas de mi bebé y de mi princesa, para poder relajarme y así concentrarme en el libro de mi princesa cuando un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que girara sobre la banqueta del piano para ver quien era mi visitante.

- Hola hijo, ya te llegaron las fotos de hoy.- preguntó mi padre entrando.-

- Aún no papá.- le respondí.-

- Por esa cara de felicidad que cargas pensé que ya las habías visto sin mí.- me dijo.-

- Esa cara de felicidad que cargo, es porque en la madrugada recibí una llamada de mi princesa.- le dije y su cara de asombro fue la misma que pusieron Rosalie y Alice.- Si papá, me despertó a las dos de las madrugadas con una llamada, y hablamos por horas, me contó muchas cosas de mis hijos, y me prometió que pronto nos veríamos, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy.

- Lo puedo ver hijo, de verdad me alegra muchísimo, yo también estoy feliz de que vuelvan o al menos vengan y podamos verlos, conocerlos y pasar tiempo con ellos.- me dijo entusiasmado.- pero ahora debemos ver si tenemos fotos nuevas.- me dijo riendo y me uní a él… hoy realmente estaba feliz, ni me imaginaba lo feliz que estaría el día que pudiera encontrarme de nuevo con mi familia. Me levanté y fui al computador. En efecto y como en los últimos días encontré el correo de mi hermosa.

- Si aquí está.- le dije. Me debatí entre leer el correo con mi padre parado a mi espalda o abrir directamente el archivo y dejar el correo para cuando el se retirará.-

- Vamos Edward… no lo pienses tanto, abre el archivo y lee el correo cuando estés solo.- me dijo mi padre, yo simplemente reí y abrí el archivo.-

- Es un video.- me sorprendí porque nuevamente esperaba unas fotos y encontré un video. Reí.- siempre me sorprende, si espero un video tengo fotos y cuando espero fotos tengo videos…

- Mejor así vemos a los pequeños en acción.- dijo mi padre mientras ponía a cargar el video.-

En la imagen podía ver a mi hermosa gatita, ambos reímos puesto se veía muy cómica, al ver que era la pequeña quien tenía la cámara en sus manos y la giro hacia ella, quedando muy cerca de su rostro y regalándonos un hermoso plano de sus bellos ojos.

**- Papito, gracias por mi nana… esta muy preciosa… estoy segura que va a espantar al coco, mi mami la puso en mi ipod y podré escucharla mientras duermo, eres el papito más especial del mundo y te amo.- **una profunda emoción invadió en mi corazón en ese momento, otra vez mi hermosa gatita me decía que me amaba y yo era absolutamente feliz con ello, además que los ojos de mi gatita eran sumamente expresivo y mientras escuchabas su dulce y tierna voz, parecía que sus ojos también expresaban palabras.- **Ahora quiero darte un regalo de agradecimiento por tu nana y se que te va a gustar mucho mucho**.- alejó un poco la cámara, colocando su pequeño dedito sobre sus tiernos labios.- **Shhhh…**- decía como si nosotros pudiéramos echar a perder la sorpresa. Entró en el salón de música que reconocí de las fotos de la revista, a lo lejos vi a mi ángel en todo su esplendor… Dios que hermosa era mi princesa, vi que mi princesa repitió el gesto de mi gatita colocando su dedo en esos sensuales labios que tanto extrañaba indicándole a la pequeña no hiciera ruido. Mi Ángel estaba de pie al lado del piano, en cuyo banco estaba sentado mi hijo, era la primera vez que veía a mi campeón en un video y me emocioné enormemente, mi pequeño estaba intentando unos acordes, sonaban bastante bien, pero el último desentonó un poco, así que frustrado golpeo las teclas del piano con más fuerza de la requerida, haciendo que el sonido tosco demostrará su frustración, luego llevó sus manos al cabello jalándolo de la misma forma en la que lo hacía yo cuando estaba en su situación.-

- Ahora entiendo perfectamente a Bella cuando dice que el pequeño es toda una copia tuya.- dijo entre risas mi padre. Seguimos mirando a el video y por primera vez escuche la voz de mi pequeño, su voz era segura y serena, hablaba con pausa, con ese indicio de voz aterciopelada que seguro tendría en el futuro, ciertamente mi pequeño era mi copia, incluso en su forma de hablar.

- **Como papá puede hacer que parezca tan fácil.- **se quejó mirando a su madre.-

- **Cielo tu papá tiene haciendo eso como veinte años más que tu, no tienes porque frustrarte, tienes que entender que eres muy talentoso para tu edad.- **le dijo mi ángel a nuestro pequeño mirándolo con la perfecta mezcla de ternura y paciencia.-

**- Pero quiero componerle las nanas a mis hermanas, quiero que mi papá este orgulloso de mi.- **y sin más mi pecho se lleno de alegría porque mi campeón quisiera hacerme sentir orgulloso. Mis pequeños eran increíblemente maravillosos.-

- **Tu papá estará orgulloso de ti cielo.- ** le dijo dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.- **porque no tocas la nana de Lizzie, así prácticas para tocarla con tu padre.- **Le dijo al tiempo que giraba hacia Lizzie guiñándole el ojo, con esa hermosa mirada chocolate que tanto amaba, mientras la cámara se sacudía en manos de mi gatita a causa de sus risas ahogadas. De pronto mi pequeño se acomodó en su banqueta y con una destreza impresionante para su edad comenzó a tocar la nana que hace dos días compuse para su hermanita, su interpretación perfecta e impecable me sacó un par de lágrimas, una vez terminada la nana, mi princesa felicito a mi pequeño por su interpretación.-

- **Estoy segura que cuando tu padre te escuche estará tan orgulloso de ti, como lo estoy yo.- **le dijo, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella en ese momento. Estaba muy orgulloso de mi hijo era increíblemente talentoso, mucho más que yo, cuando alcanzará mi edad, y mis años de experiencia en el piano, seria absolutamente asombroso. La cámara giró de pronto para darnos un close up nuevo de mi gatita.-

- **Te gustó mi sorpresa papito… estoy segura que si… papito, mi mamita nos prometió que pronto estaríamos juntos, y estoy muy muy feliz… Te amo papito… te amo mucho, y sé que Ed también.- **Con eso la cámara volvió para mostrarme de nuevo la imagen de mi princesa y de mi campeón, y se terminó la grabación. Mi padre y yo pasamos unos momentos en silencio no sabíamos que decir ambos estábamos profundamente emocionados.-

- Mi nieto es impresionante.- dijo con la voz rota y me gire a tiempo para verlo secar unas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.-

- Lo es papá, esa es la nana que le compuse hace un par de días para mi Lizzie, y casi siento que la interpreta mejor que yo… me sentí realmente conmovido, sabía que mi composición había quedado muy bien, que era muy dulce como mi gatita … pero al escuchar a mi hijo interpretarla me parece perfecta.

- Y lo es Edward, estoy realmente orgulloso mis Edwards.- me dijo riendo. Tras echarle un ojo a su celular y sonreír frente a un mensaje que recibió, se retiró dándome las buenas noches. No tenía ganas de pensar en la actitud de mi padre, así que decidí abrir el correo de mi princesa.

**Amor… **

**Me siento como en las nubes desde que hablamos hace unas horas… pensé que me iba a arrepentir o que las dudas me asaltarían, pero la verdad es que fue perfecto, me sentí… me siento tan feliz por haberte escuchado… Cielo, no sabes todo lo que paso por mi mente, por mi cuerpo, por mi alma cuando escuché tu voz después de tanto tiempo… Me sentí plena… casi completa, sentí que podía respirar mejor, ahora creo que todo este tiempo ha sido un error, que no debí marcharme nunca de tu lado, que debí luchar por lo que teníamos, fuera equivocado o no, tuviera o no que quedarme en las sombras… Amor… fui tan feliz… pero aún así estoy clara que no podemos precipitarnos… después de tanto tiempo … de tanto sufrimiento no podemos apurar las cosas aunque en este momento este muriendo por tomar un avión y salir a Chicago e ir a buscarte a la cava de la Reina de Hielo y arrojarme a tus brazos… aunque sinceramente creo que es mejor esperar a que te mudes, no quiero que mis hijos estén expuestos a los comentarios mordaces de tu madre… es tu madre cariño, y lo siento… sé que es la abuela de nuestros hijos… pero yo soy su madre y voy a protegerlos de quien sea…**

**Pero hablando de cosas más felices… tus hijos están completamente emocionados con la nana de Lizzie… Nuestra gatita hizo que le pasará archivo de inmediato a su ipod y no ha dejado de escucharla en todo el día… creo que incluso montó una corografía de ballet y se ha pasado el día con los audífonos y dando giros por toda la casa… y nuestro pequeño, ha pasado todo el santo día aporreando las teclas del pobre piano, entre ensayar la nana de la gatita e intentar componer las nanas de Jane y Marie.**

**Elizabeth insistió mucho en prepararte una sorpresa en agradecimiento por la nana, así que aunque lo prometí hoy no tendrás fotos, pero estoy segura que te va a gustar mucho el regalo que te preparo nuestra bebé… **

**Te amamos… **

**Te amo… **

**Estaremos juntos…**

**Pronto…**

**Tuya y solo tuya mi Edward…**

**Bella**

Dios que feliz, el día de hoy era casi perfecto, mi hija me había hecho ese regalo hermoso, mi pequeño era increíblemente especial, y mi princesa me demostró en sus palabras que me ama tanto como yo a ella… Que mi princesa tiene el mismo sentido de posesión hacia mí que yo hacia ella… era una demostración perfecta que nos pertenecíamos… Si ella desde esta mañana esta desesperada por tomar un avión hasta Chicago yo tengo esas mismas ganas de volar hacia ella desde que empecé a tener las primeras pistas de su paradero. Hasta me encuentro en este momento totalmente anhelante de que mi princesa me de un indicio de quiere escucharme de nuevo para que pueda llamarla inmediatamente, pero a decir verdad aunque no me importo para nada que mi princesa me despertara de madrugada yo no quería hacer lo mismo con ella. Así que retorciéndome los dedos y dejando mi teléfono alejado de mí para evitar la tentación, me dedique a responderle el correo y así evitarme la tentación de hablarle…

**Cielo mío… Mi Princesa…**

**No sabes las ganas que tengo de estrecharte entre mis brazos, de tenerte cerca de mí… Creo que entiendo perfectamente tu estado de felicidad desde esta mañana, porque siendo sincero me encuentro igual que tu, he rememorado tus palabras una y un millón de veces… he rememorado todas las emociones que me causaron a lo largo de todo el día… Incluso cuando visite hoy a nuestra mariposita le conté con lujo de detalles nuestra conversación y hablamos mucho de sus hermanitos… De lo de mi mamá no te preocupes… aunque me duela pienso igual que tu y por proteger a nuestros hijos y a Jane es que decidí comprar la nueva casa…**

**De la sorpresa… que quieres que te diga si todavía mi cuerpo tiembla de la emoción, si aún se me eriza la piel de recordar la interpretación que nuestro campeón hizo de la nana de su hermanita… no sabes el orgullo, la felicidad y la emoción que despertó en mi nuestro pequeño. Te juro que creo que tocó esa pieza mejor que yo… y estoy gratamente impresionado con su talento… Dios amor, nuestros bebés son maravillosos… tanto como lo eres tú…**

**Mi Ángel no sabes las ganas que tengo de llamarte y escucharte, pero no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa… tengo que estar alejado del teléfono para poder evitar la tentación de llamarte ahora mismo cielo… **

**Te amo, siempre será así…**

**Los amo**

**Siempre tuyo**

**Edward**

**Pd: Espero que te gusten nuestras fotos…**

Antes de enviarle el correo a mi princesa añadí unas fotos mías y de mi muñequita. Tome mi teléfono y una vez que descargue el nuevo video al celular, me fui a mi cuarto con mi Biblia… con el libro de mi princesa… al terminar la ducha me metí en la cama, aun cuando no había dormido nada la noche anterior estaba tan eufórico que no conseguí dormir… así que me refugie de nuevo en nuestra historia intentando sentir de nuevo a través de la visión de mi ángel. Pensando en lo que había leído la última vez abrí una página al azar…

Esa noche el clima era completamente despiadado, el frío y el viento eran los peores que había sentido en Chicago desde que llegue a esta ciudad cuando tenía doce años, me sentía como si no hubiese salido de Londres… Robert pasó por mi…ese día nos reuniríamos todos en casa de Ashley y Jackson, podíamos pasar la velada tranquilos, puesto estaríamos solos con ellos y con mi prima Anna y su prometido Daniel, para mi alegría Emely se encontraba de viaje y no estaría acosando a Rob por teléfono bajo su sospecha que se encontraría conmigo, solo podía lamentar que Nikki no nos acompañaría esta noche ya que Kella su esposo y el hermano de Rob y Ashley, no sabía de la relación que tenia con su hermano y si lo supiese estaba segura que no entendería lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Cuando estábamos por salir, Ash llamó a Robert para que pasara por casa de sus padres a buscar unos juegos de mesa que tenía allí y que quería para amenizar la noche… en el trayecto estaba increíblemente nerviosa, en parte a causa del clima y por la otra porque me aterraba que sus padres notaban la verdadera relación que estaba surgiendo entre nosotros… aún no podía decir que era oficialmente la Amante de Rob, puesto que nunca hasta ahora habíamos pasado de unos besos y algunas caricias subidas de tono, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que era la otra, en el fondo de mi conciencia sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos, pero en el fondo de mi alma no podía evitar amarlo como lo amaba, no podía evitar sentirlo como lo sentía y no quería evitar que el me amará y me sintiera de la misma forma… me removía incomoda en la silla de copiloto de su volvo, mientras veía que Rob me miraba de reojo y negaba con una sonrisa divertida surcando esos sensuales y provocativos labios que eran mi total y completa adicción… 

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día… como no hacerlo si fue nuestra primera vez… la primera vez que adore el templo de su cuerpo, la primera vez que recorrí con besos y caricias toda la extensión de su piel, la primera vez que ame y tome posesión de cada pequeña parte de su glorioso cuerpo, la primera que me hundí entre el calor de su deseo, que me envolví de su pasión, la primera que oí mi sonido favorito en el mundo, los jadeos pasionales y desenfrenados de mi princesa, ese sonido de los hermosos labios de mi ángel gimiendo mi nombre… nunca había amado más a nombre que ese momento en que lo escuchaba de los labios de mi princesa mientras nos perdíamos en la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, entre el deseo que sentíamos el uno por el otro…

_Estábamos en el auto camino a la casa de mis padres para cumplir con el encargo de Alice, cuando note que mi princesa se movía incómoda en la silla del copiloto, sin poder evitarlo negué con la cabeza y reí adivinando cual era el nerviosismo de mi niña…_

_- Bella, que pasa princesa?.- le pregunté.- se puede saber que te tiene así de nerviosa?._

_- Son tus padres Ed… no sé que van a pensar si nos ven llegar juntos, cuando tu esposa esta de viaje… yo la verdad no quiero que sepan esto que esta pasando entre nosotros.- me dijo, no pude evitar preguntarle en tono de broma… pero la verdad es que yo amaba eso que estaba pasando entre nosotros, sobre todo amaba el nosotros.- _

_- Y que es eso que está pasando entre nosotros, mi ángel?.- en seguida ese hermoso sonrojo que tanto me gustaba en ella tiño sus mejillas, y apenada y nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior, si ella supiera todo lo que me provocaba con ese pequeño gesto sería yo quien terminara sonrojado. _

_- No quiero nombrarlo… si lo nombro me voy a asustar y regresar corriendo a Londres.- me dijo con simpleza, y a mi me aterró completamente la perspectiva de perderla, no podía perderla cuando apenas la había reencontrado, cuando apenas mi corazón había descubierto la inmensidad de mis sentimiento por ella.-_

_- No digas eso princesa.- le dije tomando sus manos y dejando pequeños besitos en ella.- No digas eso porque siento que me muero en este preciso instante…- le rogué.- porque no lo dejamos en que nos amamos… eso es lo que tenemos, eso es lo que hay entre nosotros, un inmenso amor… nos pertenecemos… yo soy tuyo, a pesar de todos, a pesar de ella… y tu eres mía… solo mía.- le dije y aproveché un semáforo en rojo para acercarme a besarla._

_- Y tus papás que van a pensar ellos si nos ven llegar juntos?.- me preocupo preocupada por mis padres… - _

_- No tienen que pensar nada por que sobre todas las cosas y los ojos de todos los demás siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, siempre hemos andado para arriba y para abajo juntos.- le dije sencillamente.- _

_- Pero ahora eres casado.- contraatacó ella.- _

_- Y por estar casado no tengo derecho a tener amigos.- le dije.- _

_- Amigos si… pero yo no soy tu amiga.- me dijo con el dolor impregnado en la voz.- Ya no podría ser solo tu amiga._

_- No princesa… tu no eres mi amiga, eres mi todo.- le dije.- Pero por mis papas preocúpate otro día… no hoy… Mi madre se fue al viaje de Spa con Heidi y su amiga y mi papá aprovechó para ir a un viaje de pesca con unos viejos amigos a Forks en Washington, así que no te angusties mi ángel…- le dije besando nuevamente su mano. Cuando llegamos a la casa, la lluvia era torrencial y de no ser porque teníamos una acceso desde el garage a la casa no tenía ni idea de cómo haríamos para llegar a la casa… _

Regrese de pronto a la realidad y al libro de mi princesa….

- Kris, que pasa princesa?.- me pregunto, entre preocupado y divertido por mis reacciones.- se puede saber que te tiene así de nerviosa?.

- Son tus padres Rob… no sé que van a pensar si nos ven llegar juntos, cuando tu esposa esta de viaje… yo la verdad no quiero que sepan esto que esta pasando entre nosotros.- le dije realmente preocupada, no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que había entre nosotros, porque además de que me moría de vergüenza por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, tenía un miedo terrible de que alguien intentara separarnos.- 

- Y que es eso que está pasando entre nosotros, mi ángel?.- me preguntó y no pude evitar sonrojarme y morderme el labio… la verdad me sentía nerviosa, pero es que como podíamos nombrar esto que teníamos… no éramos amigos… ya no podíamos ser solo amigos, no éramos pareja, no podíamos ser novios… y la palabra amantes era la que mejor definía lo nuestro, pero si la pensaba demasiado, si empezaba a verme a mí misma como la amante de Robert, entonces saldría huyendo de mis sentimientos.

- No quiero nombrarlo… si lo nombro me voy a asustar y regresar corriendo a Londres.-le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude en ese momento y envuelta en el profundo dolor que me producían mis propias palabras.-

- No digas eso princesa.- le dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y dejando en ellas suaves besos.- No digas eso porque siento que me muero en este preciso instante…- me rogó con la voz cargada de dolor y angustia.- porque no lo dejamos en que nos amamos… eso es lo que tenemos, eso es lo que hay entre nosotros, un inmenso amor… nos pertenecemos… yo soy tuyo, a pesar de todos, a pesar de ella… y tu eres mía… solo mía.- me dijo con intensidad en su voz y aprovecho un semáforo en rojo para acercar sus labios a los míos y fundirnos en un beso breve pero ardiente e intenso, cargado de toda la pasión a la que nos habíamos hecho adictos en los últimos días.

- Y tus papás que van a pensar ellos si nos ven llegar juntos?.- le expresé toda mi preocupación del momento.

- No tienen que pensar nada por que sobre todas las cosas y los ojos de todos los demás siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos, siempre hemos andado para arriba y para abajo juntos.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándole sal al asunto.- 

- Pero ahora eres casado.- le replique.- 

- Y por estar casado no tengo derecho a tener amigos.- me respondió con el mismo tono irritado que había usado.- 

- Amigos si… pero yo no soy tu amiga.- le dije con el dolor impregnado en la voz.- Ya no podría ser solo tu amiga.- quise ser sincera con él, aunque claramente el ya conocía la magnitud de mis sentimientos.

- No princesa… tu no eres mi amiga, eres mi todo.- me dijo.- Pero por mis papas preocúpate otro día… no hoy… Mi madre se fue al viaje de Spa con Emely y su amiga y mi papá aprovechó para ir a un viaje de pesca con unos viejos amigos a Forks en Washington, así que no te angusties mi ángel…- me dijo regalándome otro beso. Cuando llegamos a la casa, la lluvia era torrencial por suerte pudimos hacernos camino por la entrada interna, porque de lo contrario quedaríamos empapados o confinados al volvo.- 

Una vez dentro de la casa y después de muchos besos furtivos, robados por todas las esquinas y una sesión intensa de besos y caricias sobre el sofá de su estudio intentamos salir, pero la lluvia lo hacía imposible… así que aprovechamos otra vez el tiempo con una ronda de besos en el auto, cada vez la cosa se ponía más difícil … cada vez nos encendíamos más y más y cada vez se iba haciendo más difícil controlar la pasión que nos encendía y nos quemaba completamente… con cada beso, con cada caricia, cada vez que sus manos me tocaba posesivamente, cada vez que yo recorría con las puntas de mis dedos su formidable pecho, con cada jadeo, con cada falta de respiración que nos causábamos entre beso y beso, cada vez estábamos más cerca de dar rienda suelta a nuestro deseo y a nuestra pasión haciéndonos transitar un camino sin retorno que ambos estábamos anhelantes y ansiosos por recorrer. Estábamos por poner en orden nuestras respiraciones erráticas e intentando retomar un poco del autocontrol perdido, cuando Ash nos llamó para decirnos que la tormenta había arreciado y que muchas vías y calles estaban colapsadas por árboles caídos, que lo mejor era quedarnos donde estábamos y que Anna y Daniel se quedarían esta noche en su casa. Regresamos de nuevo a su estudio y la cosa se empezó a poner intensa entre nosotros, entre caricia y caria, nos dimos cuenta de que lo inevitable había llegado…en un momento de cordura le recordé a Rob mi virginidad, e intentó alejarse de mi, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera… le pedí que no se detuviera, porque quería ser suya… quería ser suya completamente, en cuerpo y alma y para siempre…

_- Cariño… yo… yo nunca he estado con nadie… no de esta forma.- me dijo mi ángel, era algo que ya sospechaba, pero en ese momento el pecho se me llenó de orgullo, sería yo el primero en recorrer su piel, sería el primero en hundirme en su cuerpo, sería el primero en amarla, en adorarla… y me aseguraría de ser el único. Pero no podía hacerlo en el sofá de mi estudio, o sobre el piano que era lo que deseaba hacer, mi princesa me estaba regalando un precioso presente, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella era hacerlo especial. Me separé un poco de ella, y supongo que pensó que iba a alejarme.- No… por favor amor… no te detengas… yo … yo quiero ser tuya.-_

_- Y lo serás princesa, pero no aquí en el sofá… vamos a mi habitación, quiero que sea lo mejor para ti amor.- y ahí entre besos y caricias suaves, haciéndome de todo el control que podría poseer para no ser demasiado duro o demandante… ahí cuidándola, amándola despacio y sin prisas, la fui convirtiendo entre besos y caricias en mi mujer… cuando finalmente estuve dentro de ella me sentí en el paraíso, el momento de traspasar la barrera de su pureza no fue tan duro como temí debido al alto grado de excitación que había logrado alcanzar mi ángel, cada caricia, cada jadeo, cada gemido nos hacia acercarnos más y más sentía como si pudiera tocar su preciosa alma con mis dedos, como si ella estuviese mezclando su esencia con mi alma, convirtiéndonos en uno solo, haciendo que nos amaramos de forma inequívoca, irrevocable y para siempre… _

Estaba perdido en ese maravilloso recuerdo que había ocurrido en esta misma cama, cuando el sonido de un mensaje en mi teléfono me sobresalto, con cuidado cerré el libro, y abrí el mensaje, el cual multiplicó la felicidad que ya había alcanzado durante todo el día.

**Yo también me muero por escucharte de nuevo amor… no tienes porque reprimirte.**

Sin esperar un minuto más llame a mi ángel, al número que se registraba en la llamada y el mensaje y nos perdimos nuevamente en la voz el uno del otro, conversando de nosotros, conversando de nuestros hijos, y hablamos por un par de horas…. Al igual que en la llamada anterior, no hubo disculpas, ninguno pidió los perdones que tanto necesitaban, aunque estaba completamente claro que era yo quien tenía que pedir perdón y mi ángel no necesitaba de ninguno, ella había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y punto, fui yo el que se equivocó, fui yo el que jodí todo… El momento de pedir perdón sería estando cara a cara, sería en el reencuentro que estaba cada vez más cercano y mis nervios aumentaban, porque era eso precisamente lo que más deseaba en la vida, y el temor de joderla de nuevo era demasiado grande… después de un par de horas embriagándome con la dulce voz de mi princesa me quede dormido con el teléfono en la mano, sumergido en un dulce y pacífico sueño…

Al levantarme encontré un mensaje de mi princesa…

**Cielo te quedaste dormido, tenemos que buscar la forma de que la necesidad de escucharnos no te robe horas de sueño… Te amo… Estamos en contacto. **

Una boba sonrisa de alegría se instaló en mi rostro… bueno más bien era la misma que no me abandonaba en los últimos días… Mi muñequita se encontraba absolutamente feliz de verme tan alegre y esa tarde deje que me acompañara a visitar a mi mariposita, esta vez llevó con ella un dibujo de unas mariposas para dejárselas a su hermanita… estaba sumamente emocionado por la forma en la que reaccionaba mi pequeña ante sus hermanitos, también la lleve a mi estudio para mostrarle los videos y las fotos que había recibido…

- Papito que lindos son.- me dijo emocionada.- se parecen a ti. Y la princesa es hermosa papito.

- Si muñequita tus hermanos son lindos y la princesa es hermosa, muy hermosa.- le respondí a su comentario.-

- Voy a tener a la mamita más hermosa del mundo.- me dijo con sus ojitos muy abiertos y brillantes de la emoción.-

- Si pequeña, la más hermosa del mundo.- le dije embelezado viendo la belleza de mi princesa.- aunque tu mami también era muy linda, y tu serás tan linda como ella cuando crezca… aunque es mentira porque serás más hermosa que Heidi.- le dije mientras ella sonreía apenada por el halago que le había regalado.

Así se paso la semana, con nuestra perfecta rutina establecida, trabajaba, verificaba los avances de mi casa, visitaba a mi mariposita, pasaba tiempo con mi muñeca, revisaba los correos de mi princesa, ahora en compañía de mi padre y mi hija, quien no se iba a dormir hasta no ver las fotos y los videos de sus hermanitos. Ya todo lo de la mudanza estaba casi listo, pero estaba emocionado porque mi princesa me pidió que me conectará en la red a las nueve de la mañana por lo que lo haría desde mi oficina, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve cuando mi princesa me envió un mensaje, quería que probáramos algo nuevo, y casi me caigo de la emoción cuando vi que eso nuevo que quería probar era una llamada por skype…

Si estaba emocionado por oír su voz, verla en toda su plenitud, con esos hermosos ojos chocolates devolviéndome la mirada, esa encantadora sonrisa en esos labios dulces que moría por tener sobre los míos nuevamente.

- Wooaw… princesa… que hermosa estas… estos días he estado emocionado por escucharte… pero verte amor… verte es demasiado… no sabes lo feliz que me haces en este momento.- le dije sinceramente.-

- Sé perfectamente como te sientes Ed… yo me siento igual, he visto tu imagen en las fotos que me has enviado y aunque estás tan guapo como siempre Mi Dios Griego… la verdad es que sentía una punzada de dolor al ver en tus ojos esa sombra de dolor, que se que es por mi culpa.- me dijo.-

- Shhh… princesa… no… este momento debe de ser de felicidad para nosotros… sin culpas, sin dolor mi ángel.- le dije siendo sincero.-

- Tienes razón amor… además ahora que te veo, te ves increíblemente guapo, más de lo que recordaba, no puedo creer que alguien como tu me ame.- me dijo como siempre con sus inseguridades frente a su apariencia.-

- Princesa no… no digas eso… soy yo el que tiene suerte de que ames de vuelta. No digas bobadas sabes que eres preciosa.- le dije embelezado con su belleza.- en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en lo hermosa que eres, no podría ver a nadie más que a ti en este preciso instante.

- Ni siquiera a tus hijos amor?.- me dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.-

- Mis hijos.- dije nervioso pasando una de mis manos por el cabello.-

- Hola papito.- salto de pronto frente a la cámara mi gatita.-

- Princesita amor… que alegría verte. Así sea por la webcam… que hermosa eres mi cielo.- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.-

- Y tu eres muy guapo papito.- me respondió mi gatita de vuelta.-

- No gatita… estoy seguro que eres la pequeñita más linda del universo, y también la más dulce… sabes pequeñita.- le dije mientras atrapaba una lágrima traicionera que corría por mi mejilla.- Papi te Ama mucho mi gatita, y se muere por abrazarte y darte muchos besitos, y tocarte tu nana cielito.

- Papito no llores… yo también te amo mucho mucho. Y ya le pedí a los reyes para que estemos juntos pronto.- me dijo con emoción.-

- Me alegra mucho princesita.- le dije.- Papito… mi mamita me dijo que podíamos hablar contigo así todos los días, pero ahora tengo que dejarte hablar con Ed… Te amo papito, y la próxima vez tenemos que hablar también con Jane.- y con eso salió del foco de la cámara.-

- Hola…papá.- dijo dudoso mi campeón. Se veía que era mucho más tímido que mi gatita.-

- Hola pequeño, cómo estas?.- le dije.- ayer vi un video que grabo tu hermana y pude verte interpretando la nana de Lizzie.- le dije y sus ojitos se llenaron de emoción.- Eres increíble campeón y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- De verdad crees que lo hice bien?.- me pregunto inseguro.-

- Perfecto hijo, la tocaste mejor que yo.- le dije sinceramente.-

- Pero no pude encontrar los acordes para las nanas de Marie y Jane.- me dijo contrariado.-

- Los encontrarás Ed… no te preocupes cariño, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, los que estabas usando antes que te frustrarán iban perfectos hijo.- le dije, y lo vi removerse emocionado en la silla.-

- Eso crees.- me dijo esperanzado.-

- Claro campeón… Hijo… sabes… papá te ama mucho.- le dije sinceramente, con el siendo tan parecido a mi, me costaba más comunicarme, era más fácil hacerlo con mi princesa. Pero eso no quería decir de ninguna forma que lo amara menos.- De verdad te amo, los amo mucho a los tres y estoy ansioso por conocerlos y tocar juntos, estoy muy orgulloso de ti campeón.

- Gracias papá… yo … yo también te amo, y quiero tocar pronto contigo.- me dijo el pequeño y mi corazón estuvo a punto de explotar de tanta alegría, era la primera vez en la que me comunicaba de alguna forma con mi hijo y me decía que me amaba, estaba casi eufórico. Puede conversar un rato más con mi princesa. Le conté que este fin de semana hacíamos la mudanza y ella decidió que durante el sábado no me llamaría, cosa que me decepcionó un poco, pero me aseguró que el domingo en la noche podríamos conversar de nuevo y que deberíamos pensar en una hora conveniente para todos los niños así Jane podría intervenir en la conversación para conocerla a ella y a sus hermanitos. El sábado y el domingo Jazz, Alice y yo trabajamos muchísimo en la mudanza, pero para media tarde del domingo ya estaba todo en la casa nueva y muchas de las cosas en su lugar, ya en la semana, con la ayuda de Alice y Rose estaría todo arreglado. El domingo casi al final de la tarde volvieron mis padres de su viaje de fin de semana, y nos reunimos todos a cenar. Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, y sentía cuatro pares de ojos mirándome esperando el momento en el que le dijera a Doña Esme que a partir de hoy ni yo ni mi hija dormiríamos más en esta casa, por suerte Rose tuvo la previsión de hacer que los niños comieran en el jardín para que no se vieran atrapados en medio de una batalla campal. Yo la verdad no quería un enfrentamiento con mi madre pero no tenía otro remedio.

- Ya llegó la hora de irnos.- dijo Alice.-

- Jane y yo también nos vamos.- había llegado la hora.-

- A dónde piensas llevarla a esta hora, mañana tiene escuela y no puede trasnocharse.- dijo mi madre e inmediatamente vi la tensión en Jasper, Alice, Rose y mi padre… había llegado la hora.-

- Precisamente para que no se trasnoche es porque nos vamos.- le dije a mi madre, buscando calma antes de que la tormenta se desatase.-

- No entiendo.- me dijo mi madre, pero ya intuía la ira en el fondo de su mirada.-

- Mamá, compre una casa para mi y para Jane, y nos mudamos ayer.- le dije, mi madre hecha una furia se levantó de la mesa acercándose a mi, con mi padre pegado a su espalda intentando contenerla.-

- PARA TI Y PARA JANE… O PARA TI Y ESA MALDITA MUJER.- me grito mi madre.-

- Mamá… mamá.- le decía mientras me apretaba el puente de la nariz en un intento por contenerme.- te he pedido mil veces que respetes a mi mujer.- le dije en tono bajo pero fuerte.-

- QUE LA RESPETE… COMO QUIERES QUE LA RESPETE, SI ESA ZORRA ES UNA MALA SANGRE IGUAL QUE LA MADRE…. SU MALDITA MADRE ME HIZO DAÑO EN EL PASADO ALEJÁNDOME DE MI HIJO, Y AHORA ESA DESGRACIADA ME ALEJA DE MI NIETA… NO LO VOY A PERMITIR… NO TE PERMITO LLEVARTE A JANE DE ESTA CASA.

- TU NO TIENES QUE PERMITIRME NADA.- le grite.-

- RESPETA A MI MADRE EDWARD… QUE TE PASA, ESTAS LOCO. COMO TE ATRAVES A LLEVARTE A JANE DE AQUÍ.- gritó esta vez Emmett.-

- Cállate Emmett y no te metas.- le reprendió Rosalie.-

- Como no quieres que me meta, si Edward le está gritando a mi mamá.- le replicó.-

- No te metas Emmett.- le advirtió esta vez mi padre.-

- Hijito no te preocupes, porque esto se acaba aquí, ya tu hermano va a dejar la tontería. No es así Edward?.- dijo mi madre.-

- Por su puesto mamá, precisamente por eso me voy para mi casa con mi hija… Cuando Isabella y mis hijos regresen, vivirán con nosotros. – le dije a mi madre, intentando no alzar la voz.-

- NO TE LO PERMITO, NO TE LO PERMITO, ESA CUALQUIERA NO VA A VIVIR CON MI NIETA… ELLA NUNCA SE VA ACERCAR A JANE… NO QUIERO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LO HAGAS.- volvió a grita mi madre.-

- Tu no tienes que permitirme nada Doña Esme.- le dije sin gritos pero lo suficientemente duro para no permitir discusiones.- Jane es mi hija, y las decisiones sobre donde vive mi hija y con quien las tomo yo… Y espero que te quede claro, y te lo advierto de una vez mamá, si se te ocurre, poner a mi hija en contra de Bella o de mis hijos, quien no podrá acercase más a mi hija serás tu.- mi madre soltó un jadeo y sin más me volteo la cara de una fuerte cachetada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno pequeñas… Aquí les dejo casi 21 páginas y media de Felicidad!... un regalito de navidad!, como siempre agradezco enormemente su apoyo y su intereses, además de sus reviews y alertas…. **

**Antes de revisar todos los reviews, quisiera desearles a todas y todos una muy feliz navidad, que el niño Jesús y/o Santa les traiga montones de regalos de alegría, éxito, salud y felicidad, y que pasen unas muy lindas fiestas junto a sus seres queridos. **

**Generalmente les dejo dos capítulos por semana y voy a ser todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacer la publicación de domingo/lunes… de no poder, nos veremos seguro seguro el miércoles… Estamos cada vez más cerquita del reencuentro… quizás sea en el próximo capítulo… **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen****: ok ok… espero que si llores en este capítulo sea de felicidad, me emociono mucho saber que disfrutan compartiendo juntas la historia. Hoy no se quedan soñando y suspirando sino con ganas de devolverle la cachetada a Esme… Ya se le prendió la mecha a la bomba, pero no creo que se quede solo en eso, y como te gustó cuando Bella nombro a Esme como la Reina del Hielo, en este capitulo cuando dice "la cava de la Reina de Hielo" … se refiere precisamente a esos congeladores gigantes que usan en las carnicerías o restaurantes. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo el nuevo recuerdo y su referencia en el libro de Bella… y Gracias a ustedes por el apoyo, la motivación y todas las cosas lindas que siempre dicen de mi historia. Kisses y Felices Fiestas. **

**DeMocerf: Espero que tú y tu hermanita disfruten este capítulo feliz. Y si creo que Emmett necesita liberarse del yugo. Kisses y Felices Fiestas, para ti y tu hermanita.**

**shalicia Cullen: espero que también disfrutaras este nuevo enfrentamiento Esme-Edward y que amaras también el contenido de la llamada Edward – Bella… y la sorpresa de la llamada de skype de la gatita y el campeón. Kisses y Felices Fiestas.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: descubrieron la intriga de esta vez?… Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses y Felices Fiestas.**

**epaty: que te pareció la conversación, espero que te emocione… y si ya pronto se verán, no coman ansias. Emmett no tiene justificación, pero puedo que sea más victima que vitimario. Kisses… Felices Fiestas. **

**Guacha: que te puedo decir, siempre a un paso delante de Edward. Pues si en una semana esta lista la casa… y Alice es un encanto como siempre, y en cuanto a tu motivo del principio de todos los males … no sé dime tu que conclusión sacaste en este capítulo. Y con lo de Reny.. no consideraste la posibilidad de que siga en la sombra?…. Jajajaja pobre de Edward malvada, pero es que imagínate todas las cosas que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza. Espero disfrutes tus vacaciones… Felices fiestas… Besos…**

**Fran Katrin Black: espero que te encante este también… y ya veremos a donde nos llevan Carlisle y Reny…Ya sabremos todo el asunto de Esme y Emmett… seguro se sorprenden…. Feliz Navidad y Besos…**

**lizzy90: que te pareció este…?... Esme es una malvada loca… jajajajajaja…. Felices Fiestas. Kisses… **

**sam c: espero disfrutaras este nuevo video… y la verdad se me hizo tierno que Bella le llevará a Edward a sus bebés mientras esta enfermo. Y hay más llamadas. Felices Fiestas… Besos… **

**Elizabeth Cullen Potter: Welcome on board. Me alegra que te enganche y estés tan interesada en resolver las intrigas, tienes algunas ideas ciertas pero vas en algunas direcciones equivocadas… pero vamos a descubrirlo todo. En cuanto a que Edward no pudiera escuchar a Renata y Esme… siento lo de tu coraje, pero la verdad es que era temprano para saberlo, no crees?... Feliz Navidad… Kisses. **

**esme: Bienvenida a bordo Esmeralda. Gracias por unirte a la historia. Espero que disfrutes igual este capítulo igual que los demás, un capítulo más feliz para celebrar la navidad… Felices Fiestas. Kisses. **

**Ginegine: satisfecha con la actitud de Esme… aunque esto no se termina aquí… no va a ser así de facil… pero por ser navidad quería dejarles un capítulo más feliz… Espero disfrutes el capítulo, y que tengas una muy feliz navidad… Besitos. **

**Hola-tati: Bienvenida a nuestra historia. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, mis intenciones son de terminar la historia en el mismo ritmo que llevamos… Me hizo enormemente feliz que tu amiga comenzara a leer, y las actualizaciones son más o menos de dos veces por semana… estos días de fiesta espero seguir igual, pero por lo menos una por semana tendrán… Felices Fiestas. Nos vemos cuando quieras leernos.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Hola Hermosa… Gracias por el cariño… que te parecieron las llamadas, skype, videos, etc….?...El secreto Esme / Emmett es un poquito oscuro, pero no tiene nada que ver con incesto ni nada por el estilo, por si acaso… pero pobrecito Emmett… Este capítulo puede darte una idea de lo que será el reencuentro para que te puedas ir preparando. Que tengas muy felices fiestas y muchas cosas lindas… Besos.**

**Danii Cullen: Bienvenida… Me emociono sinceramente tu review, me alegra enormemente que lo hallas disfrutados, que te engancharás… y Gracias Gracias Gracias por tu mensaje, estos mensajes son mi motivación y mi paga. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, uno feliz para variar y celebrar las fiestas, y esta vez casi soy yo la que llora con tu review…. Feliz Navidad, montones de cosas lindas. Besos. **

**Nikki Swan: Bienvenida… Espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Felices fiestas y cariños. **

**Carmen Cullen 116: Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, espero que igual te deje feliz feliz… Esme los va ir sorprendiendo más y más… Que te parece la intriga de hoy… y sobre tu presentimiento hablamos luego. Sinceramente espero que te gustara la llamada. Feliz Navidad… Besitos. **

**diana: Bienvenida… espero que esta intriga también te guste, me alegra que disfrutes esta historia, y que igual suceda con este capítulo. Feliz Navidad. Besos… **

**Gracias por sus alerts: ****EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen.**

"_**Life is the most spectacular show in **__**earth"**_

**Kisses**

**Feliz Navidad**

**BkPattz…**


	11. Chapter 11: El Odio de Esme

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 11: El Odio de Esme….

De pronto un tenso silencio inundó la sala… absolutamente nadie se atrevía a decir nada, mi madre seguía asesinándome con la mirada, mientras yo solamente sobaba mi mejilla que aún ardía bajo el golpe de mi madre… De pronto una sonora carcajada rompió el tenso silencio, todos giramos hacia Alice quien no podía contener su risa, le dirigí esa mirada de WTF!... y solo alcancé a decir…

- Alice….- mientras ella continuaba riendo.- Que demonios….

- Es que Ed… si mamá se puso así solo por la mención de que Bells y Jane vivirán bajo el mismo techo, no se que va hacer cuando se entere que pagaste la casa nueva con la herencia de Heidi.- soltó mi hermana como si mi madre se hubiese retirado ya de la habitación, el jadeo profundo de mi madre la devolvió a la realidad así que Alice solo alcanzó a abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, y añadir un pequeño.- Uppssss.- mientras cubría su boca con las manos, y seguí ahogada con su risa, mientras Jazz y yo negábamos con la cabeza.-

- Estas de broma, no es cierto… Esa estupidez que acabas de decir no es más que tu retorcido humor para hacer que me moleste más de lo que estoy.- le dijo mi madre a mi hermana, intentando que esta se retractara de lo que acaba de decir.-

- El dinero que herede de Heidi, forma parte de mi patrimonio.- le dije lo más calmado que pude.- lo que hago o deje de hacer con mi dinero es mi problema mamá, y al igual que las decisiones sobre Jane las tomo yo, porque soy su padre y decido que es lo mejor para ella, también las decisiones sobre mi maldito dinero las tomo yo.- le dije ya empezando a dejar mi calma atrás.- y para que te enteres de una vez, lo que acaba de decir Alice no es para molestarte, en efecto pague mi casa con el dinero que herede de Heidi.

- Como te atreves a humillar a Heidi de esa forma.- me espetó mi madre con rabia.-

- Por Dios Esme… Heidi esta muerta, como puedo estar humillándola.- le dije

- Claro que la humillas y la traicionas, usas su dinero para comprarte una casa y vivir en ella… con tu maldita amante.

- Mi casa es para que pueda vivir con mis hijos y la mujer que amo, te agradecería que dejaras de hablar de ella en los términos en los que lo haces… Y no humillo a Heidi… quizás sea mi pequeña y tonta venganza por todo lo que ella si humilló a mi Bella.- mi madre bufaba y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando sintió la mano de mi padre sobre su hombro.- además no puedo traicionar a Heidi, porque para que exista traición además del compromiso del matrimonio tiene que existir un sentimiento de por medio, y el único sentimiento que existía en mi matrimonio era el deseo de venganza de Heidi hacia Bella y su necesidad de hacerla sufrir a toda costa… fue Heidi, quien con tu ayuda, se metió entre Bella y yo.

- MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA… HEIDI TE AMABA Y TU LA TRAICIONASTE CON ESA ZORRA.- Me gritaba y yo estaba a punto de estallar, no soportaría un insulto más.-

- Esme, basta ya.- le dijo mi padre.- Tu hijo te ha pedido un sin numero de veces que no insultes a Isabella, acaso no ves que insultándola hieres a tu hijo e insultas a tus nietos.

- Como te atreves a defenderla también a ella.- le reclamó mi madre.-

- Yo estoy defendiendo a mi hijo.- le dijo mi padre con calma.- además Bella es una buena chica y es la madre de nuestros nietos, y solo fue una victima de las circunstancias y de las retorcidas ideas de Heidi.

- Como te atreves, como te atreves.- repetía mi madre si sentido.- Claro… la defiendes, porque ves en ella a la zorra de René, igual que la defendías a ella, igual que la preferías a ella, ahora también vas a defender a Isabella sobre mí, vas a preferirla también a ella sobre mi… vas a permitir que sea ahora la zorra menor la que interfiera en mi familia.- le decía mi mamá con odio en su voz.-

- Esme, suficiente de insultar a Bella.- le dijo mi padre.-

- Claro ya veo… como Isabella es el vivo retrato de su madre… a excepción de sus ojos, pero idéntica a la maldita de Rene… entonces vamos a volver al pasado.- le siguió reclamando, a esta altura de la discusión mis hermanos y yo estábamos completamente atónitos y mudos, sin entender nada de lo que se sucedía.-

- No tiene nada que ver el parecido de Bella con Rene, no traigas el pasado a colación, deja el pasado en el pasado Esme, deja los fantasmas de lado.- le dijo mi padre sosteniendo a mi madre por los hombros y mirándola con determinación.- tienes que entender que Bella es una buena mujer, que tu hijo la ama, y que es la madre de tus nietos… Tienes que entender que ellos ya han sufrido demasiado, tu intervención en este asunto ya provocó que tu hijo no pudiera conocer a su bebé, y aunque tenga una vida feliz con Isabella y sus hijos y aunque tú no podrías saber lo que sucedería ni es tu culpa… Edward no podrá conocer nunca a su hija, no le sigas dando excusas para que no pueda perdonarte cariño.- le dijo mi padre.-

- Pero ella es su amante Carlisle… ella destruyó su matrimonio, ella le quito su familia a Heidi, a Jane… No lo justifiques. No lo alientes.- le dijo mi madre con rabia.-

- Esme… Heidi esta muerta… como puedes seguir hablando de traición, cuando no hay nadie a quien traicionar… Además entiende que Edward tiene razón cariño, en ese matrimonio no existía ningún sentimiento… Edward no amaba a Heidi, y aunque no quieras admitirlo sabes bien que Heidi nunca amó a Edward… y tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Heidi tenía también un amante.- le dijo mi padre dejándonos a todos asombrados, no es que yo no sospechará que mi esposa tenía un amante, yo estaba claro que así era, pero que mi padre lo asegurara con tanta certeza no dejaba de sorprenderme, es como si el conociera perfectamente de quien se tratara la amante.-

- Eso es mentira… Ella miente, eso es mentirá.- le gritaba mi madre.-

- Sabes bien que es verdad Esme.- le dijo mi padre con paciencia.- Defiendes a Heidi, cuando cometió el mismo pecado que Edward… pero Edward es tu hijo, no Heidi.- le dijo, eso era cierto porque Heidi era merecedora de la defensa de la que yo carecía cuando su hijo era yo y no ella.-

- Pero maldita sea… su amante era Isabella Denaly.- le dijo mi madre con vehemencia, lo que me llamó la atención es que mi madre usara el segundo apellido de mi ángel, y no el apellido Swan.- podía ser cualquier otra, pero no una Denaly… no la hija de Rene.- le repitió.-

- Pero Isabella es la mujer a la que ama tu hijo… ninguna otra… es Isabella la mujer a la que ama.- le dijo intentando hacerla entrar en razón.- tienes que entender la situación, porque si no lo haces te vas a ver alejada de la vida de Edward y de sus hijos. Tienes que entender que Bella es una buena mujer que ama incondicionalmente a tu hijo, Cariño que más puedes pedir.-

Dicho esto mi madre se soltó de los brazos de mi padre y soltó su segunda cachetada de la noche, solo que esta vez el receptor fue mi padre, todos estábamos sorprendidos jamás habíamos presenciado algo así entre nuestros padres, pero lo que dijo mi madre a continuación nos dejo clavados en el suelo.- Por su puesto, tu defiendes a Isabella, porque defenderla es como poder seguir defendiendo a tu maldita amante… no sabes como me alegra que esa mujer halla muerto, ojalá la muerte se llevará también a su descendencia y con eso acabaría mi dolor y mi sufrimiento. – le dijo a mi padre y salió del comedor.-

- Y si eso pasará podrías con el dolor de tu hijo.- le replicó mi padre mientras se iba detrás de ella, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el fuerte portazo que le dio mi madre a la puerta de su habitación.-

- LARGATE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO HABLARTE.- le gritó mi madre a papá cuando abrió de nuevo la puerta.-

- NO!, tenemos que terminar de resolver esto de una vez por todas Esme.- le dijo mi padre seguido de un portazo.-

- A la mierda, alguien puede decirme que demonios sucedió aquí.- dijo Alice, sacándonos a todos de nuestro estupor.-

- Que este imbécil no solo echo a perder a su familia, y tiró todo por la borda haciendo infeliz a mamá y a Heidi.- dijo Emmett con despreció señalándome.- si no que pretende seguir destruyendo a mamá por la maldita zorra que solo le servía para calentarle la cama, a él y quien sabe a quien más.- ahí lo perdí todo y me lancé contra mi hermano, y por segunda vez en la vida le partí la cara por atreverse a hablar de esa forma de mi ángel.-

- En … tu … vida… te … atrevas … a … insultar … de nuevo… a mi mujer.- le decía entre golpes. Jasper tuvo que separarme de mi hermano, porque por mi mismo no podía encontrar la voluntad para dejar de golpearlo.-

- Basta hermano.- me dijo.- tranquilo, déjalo que no sabe lo que dice

- Ya estoy cansado Jasper, estoy casado de que mi hermano no sepa lo que dice.- le dije mirándolo con rabia.-

- Claro que sé lo que digo.- le replicó Emmett escupiendo la sangre que llenaba su boca.-

- Claro que no lo sabes grandísimo imbécil.- le replicó Rosalie, con lágrimas en los ojos, de verdad me dolía ver sufrir a mi hermanita.- no lo sabes Emmett… como hablas así de tu hermano, como hablas así de Isabella… por Dios Emmett… conocemos a Bella casi desde siempre… sabes que nadie ama más a tu hermano que Bella, sabes que nadie a sufrido más que ellos y tus sobrinos, acaso de que estas hecho.- le dijo.-

- Rosie Rose… Osita, por Dios que amor ni que amor, eso que tienen ellos no es amor, es calentura.- le dijo intentando acercarse a ella.-

- No… no…. En este momento estoy muy molesta contigo Emmett.- le dijo.- no puedo creer que te expreses de esa manera… no puedo creer, no sé donde quedo ese muchacho dulce y noble del que me enamoré aun siendo una adolescente… voy a buscar a los niños para irnos a casa, te recomiendo que pases por el baño, para que tus hijos no te vean así.- le dijo.-

- Rosalie, mi madre… no puedo irme sin saber como esta mi madre.- le dijo Emmett.-

- Nos vamos ahora Emmett.- le dijo.- o me voy sola… sin ti, y tendrás que quedarte aquí con tu madre, porque no voy a dejarte entrar.- y con eso salió a buscar a sus pequeños.-

- No puedo creer que hagas todo esto, primero destruyes tu matrimonio con Heidi, luego metes tu veneno en el matrimonio de papá y mamá, y ahora mira como me trata Rosalie, por tu culpa y por culpa de esa… - hizo una pausa midiendo sus palabras.- de tu mujer.- terminó escupiendo la palabra como si de un insulto se tratara.-

- No seas imbécil Emmett.- le dijo Alice.- lo de Rosalie y tu es producto de tu propia estupidez.- le dijo mi hermanita.-

- Tu también Alice.- le reprochó.- tu también estas de su lado?.

- Esto no se trata de lados Em.- le dijo Jasper.- Hasta que no entiendas eso, no entenderás lo que puedes perder; espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.- le dijo.-

- Sigan apoyando a este imbécil y acaben con esta familia.- dicho esto, salió de la habitación.-

- Edward estas bien?.- me preguntó Jasper.-

- Si hermano, tranquilo, lo que no entiendo es que es todo eso de Rene y Bella, y que tienen papá y mamá que ver en ese asunto.- estaba tratando de racionalizarlo todo.- no entiendo.

- Tampoco yo.- me dijo Alice.-

- Al parecer lo que si tenemos que tener en claro es que su padre tuvo una amante, creo que deduje que podría ser Rene… pero cuando… como.- decía Jasper.-

- Eso explicaría el porque mamá odia a Bella.- dijo Alice pensativa.- la verdad es que mamá nunca sintió gran simpatía por Bella mientras éramos niños, pero intentaba de alguna manera llevarse bien con ella o por lo menos era amable, pero todo cambió cuando.- la interrumpí.-

- Cuando mi ángel regreso a Chicago y la convertí en mi amante.- dije entendiendo el punto que exponían Jasper y mi hermana.-

- No entiendo nada.- dijo mi hermana.- Oye Ed, siento haber soltado lo del dinero de Heidi, y lo de la carcajada pero no pude evitarlo.- me dijo a modo de disculpa, pero un brillo especial en su rostro llamó mi atención.-

- Pues si pequeña, estas más bipolar que de costumbre.- le dije entre risas abrazándola. Pero al fijarme en Jasper me di cuenta que tenía el mismo brillo en la mirada que mi hermana- Ok ok … que pasa aquí.- les dije.- aquí pasa algo y me lo dicen ya.

- Pues… la verdad es que vas a ser Tío… más bien padrino.- me dijo mi hermanita.-

- Estas embarazada?.- le pregunté y ella asintió feliz.- Felicidades hermanita.- le dije abrazándola.- Así que voy a ser padrino, eh…?.-

- Sip Eddie.- me dijo.-

- Y a mi nadie me felicita.- dijo Jasper, impidiéndome protestar ante el apodo que uso mi hermana.-

- Claro que si hermano.- me acerque a abrazarlo.- Felicidades… Pero porque no han dicho nada?.- les pregunte.-

- Porque aún no era el momento, sabíamos que hoy la cosa sería complicada.- me dijo mi hermano.-

- Pues si verdad… y cuando nace mi ahijado.- pregunte.-

- En siete meses… pero es ahijada Edward… una niña.- me dijo.-

- Ya lo saben?.- pregunte.-

- No se lo ha dicho el doctor, pero ella insiste en que es una niña.- me explicó Jasper. Mire a mi hermana enarcando una ceja.-

- Ok ok… eres adivina ahora.- le dije en broma.-

- Sip… y vas ha ser muy feliz con tu sobrina.- me dijo sacándome la lengua.-

- Entonces es una niña.- le dije, pero no pude evitar bromearle.- y si es un niño.

- Yo ya intenté que entrara en razón y no pude hermano, no pierdas tiempo.- me dijo.-

- Es una niña.- dijo convencida.-

- Quién es una niña?.- pregunto mi muñequita que entraba al comedor corriendo.-

- Resulta muñequita.- dijo Jasper tomándola en brazos.- Que tu tía y yo, vamos a tener un bebe.- le dijo.-

- Otro primito.- dijo poniéndose feliz mi pequeñita.-

- Un primito no, muñeca.- le dijo Alice.- una primita, y quieres saber como se va a llamar?.- le preguntó.- vas ha ser la segunda en saberlo.- le dijo Alice haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriga.-

- Si Tita… si quiero, dime como se va a llamar.- decía pegando brinquitos en los brazos de su tío.-

- Se va a llamar como su madrina y como nuestra mariposita.- dijo mirándome. Mientras la emoción crecía en mi pecho.- Se va a llamar Isabella Marie.- Claro ese era el nombre completo de mi princesa, pero entendía que el segundo nombre de mi sobrinita sería en honor a mi mariposita, como el segundo nombre de mi pequeñitica era el de mi hermana. Una lágrima se escurrió por mi rostro, y alcance a decirle un mudo "Gracias", a mi hermana cuando volteo a verme.-

- Como la princesa y mi hermanita.- le preguntó.-

- Sip.- le respondió mi hermana.- Y estoy segura que la princesa y tus hermanitos ya estarán con nosotros cuando nazca tu primita.- le dijo.- y quien sabe de pronto también tengas un nuevo hermanito también.- dijo mi hermana, con esos dotes suyos de ver el futuro.-

- Otro hermanito?.- preguntaba Jane emocionada, mientras la emoción calentaba mi alma.-

- Bueno si…- dijo mi hermana concentrándose en un punto lejano a nuestras espaldas.- pero primero otra hermanita.- le dijo con convencimiento, yo había estado completando la idea de tener otro bebé con mi princesa… pero dos… no lo había pensado, aunque a decir verdad no me disgustaba nada la idea.-

- Eso sería demasiadisimo genial.- dijo mi pequeña.- verdad papito?.- me pregunto.-

- Pues si mi princesa.- le dije mientras la tomaba de brazos de mi cuñado.- pero ahora tienes que despedirte de tus tíos para irnos a casa.- le dije.-

- Ya se van hijos.- dijo mi padre entrando en el comedor.-

- Estas bien papá?.- le pregunté preocupado.-

- Estamos bien hijo, pero estaremos mejor cuando podamos dejar el pasado en el pasado.- dijo saliendo al jardín con el teléfono pegado en la oreja.-

- Papá ha estado demasiado extraño estos días.- les dije a mis hermanos.- Si es lo que estoy pensando todo se va a complicar demasiado.- dije.-

- Pues por lo que he visto yo en el Hospital.- dijo Jasper.- creo que tienes razón y ciertamente todo se va a complicar y mucho.- entendí perfectamente de que hablaba Jasper, mi cuñado era Jefe de la Unidad de Psiquiatría del Hospital, y si las llamadas de mi papá eran de quien yo creía que eran, y con el comentario que hizo Jasper, creo que era hora de empezar a preocuparse, tendría que hablar con mi papá, tendría que entender que estaba sucediendo. No lo juzgo, ni pienso hacerlo, pero tengo que entender a que situación nos vamos a enfrentar, y cualquier cosa que complique el regreso de mi princesa y mis hijos tiene prioridad de resolución en este momento.

Cada uno de nosotros nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Estaba emocionadísimo porque después de estar sacando cuentas y revisando horarios, mañana a la una y media de la tarde tendríamos nuestras ya acostumbrada conversación vía skype pero con todos los niños, sería la primera vez que mis pequeños verían a su hermana, todavía no se lo había dicho a Jane, pero sabía que estaría súper emocionada. Después de resolver unos asuntos en mi oficina fui a buscar a mi muñequita al colegio, iba a tomarme la tarde libre, luego de la conversación con mis hijos y mi princesa iríamos juntos a visitar a mi mariposita que la había descuidado un poquito con lo de la mudanza, fui a verla si, pero solo un momento… de allí iríamos al centro comercial a comprar los presentes de navidad. Cuando llegue al colegio tanto Rosalie como Jane se extrañaron de verme allí, puesto que siempre era Rose quien recogía a mi hija.

- Ed no sabía que vendrías por Jane.- me dijo extrañada mi hermana.-

- Lo siento, no me acordé de decirte ayer, por como termino la cosa.- le dije.- por cierto como están las cosas con Emmett.- le pregunté.-

- Que te puedo decir Edward?... la verdad no entiendo las reacciones de Emmett con respecto a su madre.- me dijo.- es su madre… pero sus reacciones son tan enfermizas.- me dijo.- sabes que desde la conversación que tuvimos en tu casa, cuando nos contaste lo de tus pequeños, Em y tu madre pasan horas al teléfono, todos los días lo llama… y no sé Edward, pero esta tarde voy a reunirme con Jasper para conversar al respecto… pero desde ese día las pesadillas de Emmett han regresado.- me dijo con tristeza.

- Las mismas que tenía de niño?.- pregunté preocupado. Sea como sea Emmett es mi hermano y lo quiero.-

- Si Edward, se despierta todo sudado, llorando, gritando por su madre, diciendo que el es bueno, que no lo cambie, que no lo deje de querer… hasta nuestros hijos se han despertado con sus gritos, la verdad es que no se que hacer.- me dijo suspirando.- he intentado que visite un psicólogo, pero dice que no necesita hacerlo… estoy realmente preocupada.- me dijo.-

- Te entiendo Rose, yo esta tarde quería ir a hablar con mi padre, voy a hablar con el de Em a ver cual es su opinión. – En ese momento ya los niños habían salido del colegio y se acercaban a nosotros.-

- Papito, que haces aquí?.- me pregunto mi muñeca.-

- Prefieres irte con tu tía Rose, peque… la verdad es que te tengo una sorpresa.- le dije y empezó a dar saltitos.-

- De verdad papito.- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos.- Es genial papito, cual es la sorpresa.- me dijo emocionada.-

- Si te digo no es sorpresa.- le dije y me saco la lengua, haciéndonos reír a todos.-

- Hola Tío.- me dijo Valerie.-

- Hola Sweetie Rosie Bear.- le dije el apodo que su padre le puso antes de nacer. La pequeña me sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que se me hacía calidamente familiar, al ver a la pequeña con detenimiento, comprobé una vez más que Valerie Rose aun cuando tenía mucho del carácter de mi hermana, sus hermosos ojos azules y su etérea y natural elegancia no tenía nada más de ella, y aunque siempre pensamos que se parecía más a mi hermano, su cabello castaño y sus rasgos hermosos pero sutilmente naturales, su nariz respingona y pecosa, y sus labios un poco fuera de balance, me recuerdan a alguien, pero no puedo determinar en este momento a quien… si se parecía a Emmett, pero se parecía alguien más.- Que tal el cole hermosa?.- le dije.-

- Muy bien tío.- me respondió con su voz angelical.- Tío podemos hacer con Jane una pijamada el fin de semana en la casa nueva?.- me dijo.-

- Valerie Rose Culle Hale, que modales son esos.- le regaño mi cuñada.-

- No te preocupes Rose.- salí en defensa de mi sobrina.- Claro que si hermosa, el viernes es navidad y la pasamos con la abuelita Esme.- dije triste por no estar de nuevo con mis bebés.- pero el jueves como ya no tienen clases pueden ir y usar la piscina, quieres?.- le pregunte.-

- Si.- me dijo dando brinquitos.-

- Tenemos que separar a estos niños de Alice.- le dije entre risas a Rose. Al momento que se nos acercaba Kellan, el pequeño, que tenía la misma edad de mis hijos.-

- Hola Speedo.- le salude, así le decíamos por su gusto por la natación, actividad en la que era realmente bueno. Este pequeño era muy parecido a su madre, en cuanto al color de cabello y muchos de sus rasgos, mientras que tenía la corpulencia y esos grises ojos de su padre, que nadie sabía de donde los había heredado, puesto que mi madre tenía los ojos verdes como los míos, los de Alice y los de Elizabeth y Ed, mientras que los de papá eran azules. Pero los de Emmett eran grises… como los de quien… ni idea.- Como estas pequeño?

- Bien.- me respondió simplemente. Kellan era un pequeño sumamente fuerte, con muchas habilidades físicas, pero no le gustaba mucho hablar ni socializar, prefería estar en compañía de su impresionante colección de animalejos, veremos como se lleva con mis pequeños, que son de su misma edad cuando los conozca.-

- Quiere ir el jueves a la nueva casa del tío y de Jane, para que jueguen en la piscina y en el parque.- le pregunte.-

- Podemos ir mamita?.- dijo viendo a su madre.-

- Claro cariño.- le dijo Rose.-

- Podemos jugar en la piscina y en el parque, pero no podemos jugar en la casa del árbol.- dijo Jane con convicción.-

- Y eso porque pequeña.- le pregunte curioso, mi pequeña era realmente generosa a la hora de compartir con sus amigos y primos, no era para nada una niña egoísta y su comentario me extraño.-

- Porque quiero que mis hermanitos sean los primeros en jugar en la casa del árbol papito.- me dijo con simpleza.-

- Hermanitos?.- pregunto Valerie, con curiosidad. Rosalie se puso a su nivel y me miro pidiéndome consentimiento -

- Sip pequeña.- le dijo tras ver mi asentimiento.- Tu tío Edward tiene otros dos hijos que viven en Italia, y son de la misma edad que Kellan, y que pronto vendrán para conocer a Jane y a toda la familia..- le dijo.-

- Eso es genial.- Dijo Valeria.- Y son niñas?.- preguntó emocionada.-

- Una niña y un niño.- le dije.-

- Si!.- grito Kellan, haciendo un gesto de triunfo con las manos.- Por fin otro niño…. Si Si … vamos a poder jugar con mis mascotas, sin que corra gritando como tontas.- decía el pequeño emocionado.-

- Quien te dijo que mi hermanito le va a gustar jugar con esas cosas asquerosas que llamas mascotas.- le dijo mi Jane enfurruñada.-

- Duhhhhh….- le dijo Kellan.- porque es un NI-ÑO.- le dijo como si Jane no entendiera.-

- Eso no quiere decir nada, a Edward no le va a gustar tus bichos asquerosos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- verdad papi?.-

- Pues siento decepcionarte cielo, pero creo que si le gustan cariño.- le dije recordando una de las tantas conversaciones que he tenido con mi princesa y mis hijos últimamente.-

- SI!.- volvió a gritar el pequeño Kellan, a lo que Rose y yo reímos.-

- No importa Jane, si Kellan tiene con quien jugar con sus bichos quiere decir que nosotras no tendremos que tocarlos.- intervino Valeria, haciendo que mi muñequita se alegrara.- y nosotras podremos jugar con tu hermanita, mientras Kellan juega con Edward Junior.

- Sip… tienes razón, nosotras jugaremos con Lizzie, y ellos se quedan con sus bichos.- dijo ella resignada.-

- Además pequeña, tu hermanita práctica ballet.- le dije a Jane, quien practicaba junto con Valerie patinaje artístico, y llegaron a la obvia conclusión.-

- SI!... – Gritaron a la vez.- Tenemos quien nos ayuda con las coreografías.- empezaron a saltar juntas y emocionadas.-

- Esto es genial.- dijo Rose.- espero que se lleven igual cuando estén todos juntos.-

- Eso espero.- mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que se nos hacía tarde.- Vamos Jane, que se hace tarde para tu sorpresa.- Me despedí de Rose y mis sobrinos y fuimos para la casa, por suerte había pasado antes por casa y había dejado encendido el computador.- Pequeña, porque no vas a la cocina por tu comida y la traes al estudio, porque se nos hace tarde.- le dije.-

- Para que papá?.- me dijo.-

- Porque vamos a hablar con Isabella y con tus hermanos por skype, peque.- le dije emocionado.-

- De verdad papito.- me dijo.-

- Si cielo.- le dije.- pero ve por tu comida.- mientras Jane fue a la cocina, me conecte y pude ver a mi princesa.- Hola Amor, que tal tu día?.- le dije.-

- Muy bien cariño, y el tuyo?.- me pregunto con esa sonrisa, y por segunda vez en este día una sonrisa me dejaba con la sensación de que era extrañamente familiar.-

- Ahora que puedo verte mucho mejor cielo.- le dije.- Como están mis pequeños?.- le pregunté.-

- Por aquí revoloteando a mi alrededor, sabes como son.- la verdad es que ahora hablamos todos juntos, pero siempre iniciábamos la conversación los dos asolas e igualmente finalizaba así.- y Jane?.-

- Fue por su comida a la cocina, la verdad tardamos en salir del colegio porque empezó a contarle a sus primos sobre sus hermanos.- le dije y pude ver una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.- Sabes, amo ver esa chispa de felicidad en esos hermosos ojos chocolates.- le dije, me moría de curiosidad de preguntarle el porque en sus fotos promocionales siempre tenía los ojos verdes, pero no había llegado el momento de hablar de su libro, no quería que pensara que lo de la gira promocional de su libro en Chicago era cosa mía, además ella no me había contado del libro aún, supongo que como contaba nuestra vida consideraba mejor hacerlo cuando nos reencontráramos.- Dios princesa eres impresionantemente hermosa.- le dije, e inmediatamente se sonrojo.-

- Cielo no digas esas cosas.- me dijo.-

- Mami, mami, ya papito llegó.- a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de mi gatita. Ambos reímos.-

- Si gatita, aquí estoy.- le dije.-

- Hola papito.- dijo mi princesita acercándose a la cámara y dejándome un sonoro beso.-

- Hola hermosa, como esta hoy mi gatita?.- le dije.-

- Bien papito, ya no tengo clases y pude pasar toda la mañana y la tarde arreglando la coreografía para mi nana.- me dijo emocionada.-

- Eso es genial bebe, me muero por verla.- le dije.- y Edward?.- pregunté al no verlo por ahí.-

- Esta en el piano probando unos acordes.- me dijo mi ángel.- lleva en eso todo el día, esta como obsesionado, pero al menos está menos frustrado.

- Ed…. Ed…- gritó mi gatita.- papá esta preguntado por ti.- le dijo.-

- Hola papá.- gritaba mi hijo mientras se acercaba corriendo.-

- No corras Edward Anthony Swan.- le gritó mi ángel al pequeño.- te puedes caer.-

- Cariño, nuestro hijo es mi clon, no el tuyo.- le dije sin poder evitar tomarle el pelo.- la patosa eres tu cielo, y Ed se parece a mi.- le dije mientras ambos reíamos.-

- Malvado, así que soy patosa, ya veras, cuando te tenga cerca tendré que castigarte.- me dijo.-

- Uhmmm, la verdad que me muero porque me castigues princesa.- le dije subiendo mis cejas sugestivamente dándole una pícara sonrisa y con la lujuria pintada en los ojos.-

- Edward… los niños.- me dijo mi ángel, pero en su sonrisa ví que no le desagradaba para nada la idea.-

- Por cierto cielo, hay algo con respecto a los nombres de los niños que debemos cambiar.- le dije.-

- Que cosa amor.- me preguntó.-

- Edward Anthony Swan….- dije.- Amor me gustaría que fueran Cullen.-

- Si mami.- saltó mi gatita.- yo quiero ser una Cullen como mi papi.

- Bueno cielo eso debemos arreglarlo en Londres, que fue donde nacieron los peques, y donde están registrados.- me dijo mi princesa y yo estaba encantando, tan pronto pudiéramos arreglar todo viajaríamos a Londres a solucionar el apellido de mis hijos, de pronto un tímido golpe en la puerta me anunció que Jane quería entrar.-

- Pasa Jane.- le dije a mi hija.-

- Vamos a conocer a nuestra hermana mami.- dijo Edward, dirigiéndose a mi hermosa.-

- Si pequeño.- le respondí.- Ven Muñequita acércate.- le dije, mi muñeca se sentó sobre mí.-

- Hola preciosa, como has estado?.- le dijo mi ángel.-

- Hola princesa.- le dijo.- eres más linda que en las fotos.- le dijo.- Eres muy hermosa.-

- No más hermosa que tu muñequita.- le dijo mi princesa y yo sonreí feliz.-

- Mira muñeca, ella es Lizzie, y el es Ed, tus hermanos.- le dije.- Peques, ella es su hermanita mayor Jane.

- Hola Chico.- le dijo Jane a sus hermanos.-

- Hola Jane, eres linda.- le dijo Ed.-

- Tu eres guapo, eres igual a mi papito.- le dijo.-

- Nuestro papito.- dijo mi gatita en tono posesivo.-

- Creo que Lizzie ya saco a relucir el carácter posesivo de su padre.- añadió mi ángel. Yo no pude más que reír.-

- Nuestro papito Lizzie.- coincidió Jane.- Princesa tienen que venir pronto a Chicago, para que podamos estar todos en esta casa que esta genial.- le dijo Jane.-

- Pronto pequeña, no te preocupes.- le respondió.-

- Tenemos una piscina, y un parque y una casa del árbol demasiadísimo genial para nosotros. Y un hermoso jardín con mariposas, y bancos y una fuente en honor a nuestra mariposita.- les contaba emocionada a sus hermanos mi muñequita. Y tenemos una sala de música.

- Es genial.- le decía mi gatita.- puedo montar mis coreografías de ballet.

- Podemos hacer un buen equipo, puedes ayudarme con tu ballet para mis coreografías de patinaje artístico, y yo puedo enseñarte a patinar.- le dijo Jane, mientras mi Bella y yo observábamos embelezados su interacción.-

- Genial… y Ed puede tocar las piezas para nuestro coreografías.- dijo mi dulce princesita para integrar a su hermano en sus planes.-

- Solo si puedo elegir yo la música.- dijo Ed tratando de tomar el control de la situación.- ni se piensen que pueden escoger cualquier música loca y terminar lastimadas, no me gustan las niñas lloronas.- les dijo enfuruñado, mientras mi ángel y yo rompíamos a carcajadas.-

- Papá, que van a hacer para navidades.- pregunto mi gatita.-

- Jane y yo, estaremos con sus abuelitos, sus tíos y sus primos Valerie y Kellan en casa del abuelito princesa.- dije con tristeza por no poder estar con ellos.- y ustedes amor?.-

- Vamos a Volterra, con la Tía Tanya y el tío Félix, los gemelos y el tío Jacob, el tío Paul y Keyla.- no tenía idea de quien era Keyla pero supuse que era la novia del "Tío Paul", espero que el "Tío Jacob", también tenga pareja, no quisiera pensar que tiene sentimiento amorosos por mi princesa. -

- Que bueno campeón, seguro se la pasarán genial.- además tenía entendido de Caius, Aro y sus esposas también irían a Volterra, solo esperaba que ni Dydime ni Chelsie salieran con un desplante a mi princesa y mis pequeños. Aunque estaba seguro que Aro vería por ella, al igual que Felix, Tanya y los "Tíos Londinenses".

- Edward, que van a hacer para año nuevo?.- preguntó mi ángel, mordiéndose el labio, porque estaría nerviosa?.-

- En casa de Alice y Jasper, supongo. Tienes una mejor idea princesa.- le dije con la esperanza encendiéndose en mi corazón.-

- La verdad es que Tany, Félix y los pequeños se van para Chicago a pasar fin de año con los Denaly, y Jacob, Paul y Keyla van a visitar algunos familiares de Paul en Río, así que me preguntaba si….- se detuvo, y luego de un profundo suspiro prosiguió.- me preguntaba si quizás tu y Jane podrían venir a Montepulciano a pasar el fin de año.- me dijo, yo no podía salir de mi asombro, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, eso significaba muchas cosas para nosotros.-

- Estas segura princesa.- yo estaba que bailaba de felicidad, pero tenía que asegurarme que eso era lo que ella quería, que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, que era lo mejor para ella.-

- Si amor, estoy segura.- me dijo.- Te lo debo a ti, se lo debo a nuestros hijos, se lo debo a Jane, y nos lo debo a nosotros cariño, ya es hora.-

- Van a venir papi, de verdad van venir.- decía mi gatita emocionada.-

- Claro cariño, no me perdería estar con ustedes y abrazarlos por nada del mundo mi cielo, papito va a dejar todo listo, y a penas sepa cuando llego te digo.- le dije a mi pequeña.- no importa si nos vemos unos días antes?.- pregunté dudoso a mi princesa.-

- No hay problema cielo, nosotros regresamos de Volterra el día 27.- me dijo mi princesa.-

- Perfecto.- le dije, después de un tiempo más conversando y riendo de las locuras de nuestros pequeños y soñando todos juntos con el viaje, al terminar la conversación Jane y yo fuimos a comprar los regalos, ahora más emocionados porque además compramos cosas para mi gatita y mi campeón y regalos para mi princesa, y cosas para llevar a Montepulciano, estábamos realmente felices, tenía que pedirle nuevamente a mi muñequita guardar el secreto, después de lo de ayer no quería ni imagina que iba a pasar con esta noticia, la verdad pensaba irme de viaje y llamarlos desde Italia para desearles el feliz año, aunque si le diría mi papá y mis hermanos, por supuesto que no a Em. Pensando en Emmett, tenía que ir a hablar con mi padre, pero antes llame a mi duende para contarle lo de mi próximo viaje a Italia, esta demás decir que estaba súper emocionada y me hizo prometerle que le llevaría un regalo de mi parte a Bella y los peques… también llame a mi secretaria y a Aro, para solucionar lo del viaje, no tuve problemas con conseguir un vuelo para el día 28 puesto que Aro puso a mi disposición el avión de los Volturis, que igual tendría que estar ese día en Florencia, porque tendría que traer al día siguiente a Félix y Tanya a Chicago. Aro estaba emocionado, puesto que podríamos pasar por su amada Volterra unos días en el mes de Enero, y regresar el día 4 con la familia Volturi de nuevo a Chicago.

Deje a Jane en casa de Rose, con Valerie y Kellan, estaba tan emocionada con lo del viaje a Italia, que no me atreví a dejarla con mi madre. Al llegar al consultorio de mi padre, su secretaria no estaba, me acerque a la puerta, toque varias veces, pero no obtuve respuesta, toque un poco más fuerte y escuche cosas que se caían, así que entre apresuradamente pensando que algo le había pasado a mi padre…

- Papá…- dije y la imagen ante mi me dejo impactado, Renata se levantaba a toda prisa, luego de estar sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de mi padre.- Yo… yo…. Lo siento, pensé que te había pasado algo papá.- dije sumamente avergonzado y sin saber como reaccionar, me impactaba ver a mi padre engañando a mi mamá, independientemente de todo era mi madre y la quería y sabía que esto la mataría, además yo creía que mi padre la amaba, pero después de lo de Heidi y Bella, después de que yo mismo mantuviera una amante durante dos años, no sabía ni podía decirle nada a mi papá, no tenía moral, ya entendía el comentario de Jasper ayer, ya entendía las sonrisas de papá al teléfono.-

- Yo… yo tengo que marcharme.- dijo Renata arreglándose la camisa a toda prisa dentro de la falda.- Hablamos luego Carlisle.- dijo recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y pasando a mi lado a toda prisa.- Siento esto Edward.- me dijo saliendo avergonzada.-

- Renata espera.- dijo mi padre corriendo tras ella, mientras se metía la camisa en el pantalón, abrochando tanto el pantalón como la correa, yo estaba impactado, sobre todo porque no sabía como reaccionar. Luego de unos eternos veinte minutos regreso mi padre, esperaba que estuvieran conversando de lo ocurrido y no terminando lo interrumpido, porque era una imagen mental que no quería en estos momentos. Entro con pasos cautelosos, paso por mi lado sentándose en la silla en la que minutos antes lo montaba Renata, me invitó a sentarme.- Hijo…. Dios no sé como conversar contigo de esto.- me dijo pasando las manos con frustración por el cabello.-

- Papá no voy a juzgarte, no tengo la moral para hacerlo… no te niego que me impacta, que hay cosas que no entiendo, pero no soy quien para juzgarte…nadie lo es.- le dije sinceramente.- pero quiero saber unas cosas.- le dije.-

- Por supuesto hijo, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte.- me dijo.-

- Mamá lo sabe?.- mi padre negó con la cabeza.- la amas?.-

- A cual de las dos.- replicó mi padre.-

- A ambas.- le pregunte.-

- A tu madre siempre la he amado, pero las cosas con tu madre han sido demasiado extrañas, se niega con demasiada fuerza a dejar el pasado en el pasado.- me dijo.-

- Eso ya lo dijiste ayer papá, y no entiendo.- le dije.-

- Edward, yo amo a tu mamá, pero la pasión, el calor de nuestra relación se ha estado apagando desde hace demasiado tiempo, tu madre dedica demasiado tiempo al club, a las obras de caridad, a los eventos sociales, a los homenajes a Heidi, a Jane… y a mi me deja las sobras… no tienes ni idea de cuando fue la última vez que toque a tu madre, que recorrí su piel con mis manos.- otra imagen mental que no quería.-

- Entiendo tu punto papá.- le dije, a lo que el rió en comprensión.- pero lo has hablado con ella.-

- Hijo… Amo a tu madre, de verdad la amo con el alma, pero tu madre no entiende razones cuando cree tener la razón lo cual es siempre… nuestra relación fue maravillosa al principio, luego pasaron cosas, tu madre era muy niña, yo era joven y quería experimentar, cuando empezamos nuestra relación ella tenía 16 y yo tenía 19, tu madre siempre fue celosa y posesiva, un poco peor que tu, además de ser muy insegura. Yo estaba en la universidad y ella seguía en la preparatoria, las mujeres me llovían, como les paso a ti y a tu hermano, pero yo nunca fui tan maduro como ustedes, y eso potenciaba los celos de tu madre… de pronto un día cuando yo tenía 21, ella regresó, tu madre estaba de vacaciones con su abuela en Atenas y ella regreso. – dijo mi padre y me tocó interrumpirlo porque no entendía.-

- Quien regreso?.- le pregunte curioso.-

- Mi primer amor, mi primera novia.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- Estudiamos toda la vida juntos, éramos vecinos, nuestras familias eran amigas y nosotros éramos buenos, con ella me di mis primeros besos, juntos perdimos nuestra virginidad a los 15 años, después de eso éramos inseparables, estudiábamos juntos, salíamos juntos y nos escapábamos por las noches para poder dormir en brazos del otro y teníamos sexo a montón, ella se robo un libro de posiciones sexuales de su primo y las probamos casi todas, la verdad es que ella era muy atrevida y la pasábamos de lo mejor.- me contaba mi padre.- cuando teníamos 17 ella tuvo que mudarse y la verdad quedamos destrozados, al principio nos comunicábamos seguido, pero de pronto tu madre empezó a mostrarse interesada por mi y me fue seduciendo poco a poco y yo me fui dejando seducir, 4 años después llegó ella, y me reprochó por olvidarla, y me gritó un montón de cosas a la cara entre ellas que no la había querido sinceramente, de lo contrario no la hubiese olvidado tan rápido, y entre los gritos y la rabia, me lanzó una cachetada y yo la bese, y las chispas saltaron de nuevo, estaba increíblemente confundido, porque sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero lo sentía tan bien, tu madre estaba lejos y ambos nos prometimos que solo estaríamos juntos hasta el regreso de tu mamá, teníamos cuatro meses para revivir nuestro amor de juventud, y termine de nuevo adicto a sus besos y a su cuerpo.- hizo una pausa, como recordando.-

- Que paso cuando mamá volvió?.- le pregunte curioso por su historia.-

- Dejamos de vernos por un mes.- me dijo con simpleza.- pero luego la lujuria, el deseo pudo más que nosotros y empezamos a vernos a escondidas.- me dijo.-

- Pero no la amabas?.- lo interrumpí de nuevo.-

- Si… si la amaba, pero en ese momento creía amar más a Esme, y que mis sentimientos por mi chica era una cosa relacionada con el magnifico sexo que teníamos juntos, además que por ese entonces tu mamá no me dejaba tocarla, creía en eso de llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero cuando regreso y se dio cuenta que mi amiga había regresado se puso como una fiera, no me dejaba acercarme a ella, cada vez que coincidíamos en una reunión inventaba cualquier cosa para irnos, no se despegaba de mi, se aparecía en el campus de la universidad, en casa, siempre a horas distintas para verificar si me encontraba con ella… Incluso después de haberme negado su cuerpo por tanto tiempo, una noche se metió en mi cuarto y se me entregó supongo que sabía que esa noche mi chica me esperaba en su cuarto… después se volvió más posesiva y controladora, pero siempre encontraba el tiempo y el espacio para verme con mi pequeña, siempre que nos veíamos empezábamos peleando por Esme, terminábamos haciendo el amor… todas las veces era igual. Un día tu madre apareció llorando en mi casa, diciendo que estaba embarazada y que tenía que casarme con ella, fuimos al doctor a verificar que todo estaba en orden con el bebé y preparamos lo del matrimonio, una semana antes de la boda, llegó ella a mi casa, mi pequeña, pidió hablar conmigo y fuimos al despacho de mi padre, me dijo que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, esos eran dos meses y medio más de los que tenía tu madre, yo no sabía que hacer, justo cuando me estaba acercando a ella, para decirle que estaba por casarme con Esme por la misma razón entro tu madre al despacho, entregándole la invitación a la boda, y diciéndole que estábamos esperando felices a nuestro primer bebé, cuando vi su rostro surcado por el dolor quise morir en ese instante, cuando vi el sufrimiento en su rostro me di cuenta cuanto la amaba, parece increíble pero de alguna forma las amaba a las dos, ella se me quedó viendo esperando que desmintiera a Esme, pero no podía así que se fue corriendo, y no supe más de ella hasta casi dos años después.- me dijo.-

- No la buscaste.- estaba completamente anonadado, pensando que tenía un hermano perdido en cualquier lugar del mundo.- Era tu hijo, no lo buscaste.

- Claro que la busque hijo, no sabes todo lo que la busque.- me dijo luego de un suspiro.- luego de un tiempo, tu madre tenía unos seis meses de embarazo y yo estaba desesperado porque mi otro hijo estaba a punto de nacer, la estaba buscando por todos lados, y Esme me escuchó hablando con el investigador, se puso histérica y estuvo desaparecida hasta que nació tu hermano, su nacimiento fue prematuro y tu madre me llamó desesperada… Y en cuanto a Rene…

- Rene…. Rene… Rene Swan.- dije y la voz me tembló.-

- Si hijo, aunque en ese entonces era Rene Denaly… Swan fue después.- me dijo, yo no podía creerlo, con razón mi madre odiaba a mi princesa. La odiaba porque era mi amante, la odiaba porque mi amante era la hija de la que fue la amante de mi padre.- Luego de un tiempo las cosas con tu madre se solucionaron, pero yo seguía en secreto buscando a Rene y mi hijo, aun cuando le había prometido a tu madre no hacerlo… Tiempo después Mi Rene regreso de nuevo a Chicago, casada con Charlie Swan y embarazada de Bella, en ese tiempo estaba Esme también embarazada de ti.

- Y tu hijo papá, que pasó con tu hijo?.- le pregunté.-

- Murió al nacer, mi hijo murió.- me dijo y una lágrima cruzó su mejilla, yo sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, porque yo pasé por lo mismo, yo entiendo su dolor, porque era el mismo que sentía yo por mi mariposita, por mi Marie Alice.- Me dijo Rene, que el pequeño murió al nacer, y su depresión fue tal al perderlo, que comenzó a asistir a terapias grupales para superar el duelo, allí conoció a Charlie, quien había perdido a su primera esposa a causa de un cáncer, al poco tiempo se enamoraron y aunque yo tenía unos celos horribles de Charlie, y muchas veces me entraban unas ganas horribles de matarlos, por poner las manos sobre mi pequeña, la verdad era que no podía culparlo, amar a Rene era inevitable, porque era sencillamente maravillosa, no sabes cuanto sufrí la muerte de mi hijo y como años después sufrí la muerte de Rene, aunque desde que se fue embarazada nunca hubo nada más entre nosotros, cada vez que Rene y Charlie estaban en Chicago la situación con tu madre era insoportable.- Dios que locura era todo esto.-

- Papá estas completamente seguro que tu hijo con Rene está muerto.- le pregunte.-

- Al menos Rene lo estaba, porque preguntas hijo.- me dijo.-

- Por que mi princesa siempre ha tenido la impresión de que tiene un hermano, perdido en algún lugar.- le dije.-

- Estas seguro.- me pregunto y asentí.- Rene estaba segura que nuestro hijo murió Edward.- me dijo.-

- Papá, y Renata?.- pregunte.-

- Renata… Renata me da paz, me da estabilidad, me da felicidad, calma mi lujuria, me completa, me equilibra.- me dijo y me miro a modo de disculpa.- Lo siento hijo, se que es algo que no quieres saber. Pero las cosas se dieron así, no sé como pero se dieron… empezamos trabajando en un caso de unos niños con problemas cardíacos que vivían con un padre maltratador y terminamos envolviéndoos no se como.- me confesó.-

- La amas?.- le pregunte.-

- Estoy empezando a hacerlo.- me contesto con sinceridad.-

- Que va a pasar con mamá?, que va a pasar con tu matrimonio?.- le pregunte, sin reproche, solo con preocupación y curiosidad.-

- No lo sé, no lo sé.- me dijo.-

- Debes resolverlo pronto papá.- le dije.-

- Si Edward, lo sé.- luego cambió el tema.- que te trae por aquí hijo.- me pregunto.-

- Emmett.- le respondí sencillamente.-

Pasamos horas hablando de mi hermano y de sus reacciones exageradas, hablamos de sus pesadillas y mi padre estaba tan preocupado como nosotros, teníamos que encontrar la manera de hacer que visitara a un psicólogo, pero era complicado. Le conté a mi padre de las conversaciones que mantenía con mi princesa y mis hijos, siempre le reenviaba las fotos y videos que me mandaba mi familia. Hablamos de mi viaje a Italia y de la presentación de mi muñequita a mis pequeños y mi princesa hermosa.

Así pasaron los días y pasamos la navidad todos juntos, fue una situación un poco incómoda con mi madre y Emmett con sus indirectas, el 25 almorzamos en casa de mi hermano Emmett y todo era más incómodo puesto seguían las indirectas y además se encontraba Renata y las miradas poco disimuladas entre ella y mi padre, así como sus roces ocasionales y mal disimulados me tenían algo estresado, ya había conversado con Jasper al respecto y resulta que el había visto cosas en el hospital, esos dos eran tan poco disimulados que no dudaba que la bomba estallara pronto, Alice, no dejaba de ver la situación y mirarnos a Jasper y a mí de forma recriminatoria, pero ninguno de los dos quiso decirle nada. Para distraerla del asunto, Jasper dio la noticia de su embarazo y el resto del día todas las conversaciones se enfocaron en la nueva Cullen, por supuesto no se hizo esperar la fuerte negativa de mi madre a que su nieta llevará el nombre de mi princesa, y por supuesto mi enfado a cuando despectivamente agrego que si querían ponerle un nombre digno de una princesa y con la sofisticación de una Cullen deberían llamarla Heidi, en lugar del nombre de la rompe hogares de la obsesión de su tío, había dicho mi madre… no pude evitarlo y le dije a mi hermana que debería llamar a la bebé Rene Esme, ganándome con ello la histeria de mi madre, y una mirada de reproche de parte de papá, al que le gano un ataque de tos cuando Renata dijo que Rene Esme, o más bien Reneesme, dijo juntando los dos nombres se le hacía un nombre original y hermoso, y que se lo pensaría si algún día tenía una hija, por su puesto que el ataque de tos y el comentario de "Ren" hizo que Jasper y yo rompiéramos a carcajadas mientras mi madre indignada salía de la terraza pegando gritos histéricos con Emmett pegado a sus talones. Así pasaron los días y el 27, un día antes de nuestra partida a Italia, logré tener a Jane, Jasper, Alice, Papá, Rosalie, Valerie y Kellan delante del computador para una video conferencia con Bella, mi gatita y mi campeón… fue increíblemente emocionante, todo fueron alegrías, risas, lagrimas, felicidad… mis hijos estaban emocionados por conocer a mi familia, y mi familia estaba más que feliz por conocer a mi hijos y reencontrarse de alguna manera con mi princesa. Antes de terminar el día fuimos a visitar Jane y yo a mi mariposita, a decirle todo lo que la amaba, todo lo que la extrañaría, pero asegurándole que estaría con nosotros, siempre en nuestro corazón, allí estaban colocadas cerca de la base de la lápida, las hermosas maripositas de cristal que Jane insistió en comprarle por navidad, y que fuimos a llevarle el 25 en la mañana, luego de que mi muñequita abriera sus regalos, dejando bajo el árbol los regalos de sus hermanitos que serían abiertos en enero.

- Hola bebe.- le dije frente a la lápida de mi mariposita.- Amor, estoy como siempre haciéndote compañía y mi hoy nos acompaña tu hermanita.- dije mirando a mi Jane con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.- Cielito, quiero que sepas que van a pasar unos días antes que volvamos a visitarte, pero a que no sabes amor… vamos a ir a visitar a tus hermanos y a tu mamita…y estoy seguro que pronto podremos visitarte todos juntos pequeña.

- Marie, sabes estoy hiper súper emocionadísima de conocer a la princesa y a nuestros hermanitos, estos días hemos hablado por skype y son súper geniales y preciosísimos… la princesa es hermosa, y nuestra gatita es muy tierna, aunque celosita.- dijo mientras yo reía al recordar las veces que mi bebe le peleaba a su hermana por mí.- Y Ed… Ed es muy guapo es igualito a nuestro papito.- le contaba mi muñequita a su hermanita. Más pronto de lo que deseaba llegó la hora de marcharnos.-

- Bien princesita, papito y Jane tenemos que irnos, pero sabemos que vas con nosotros siempre. Te amo cielo, te amaré siempre y nunca podré olvidarte mi mariposita, tus tías vendrán a visitarte al igual que tu tío y tu abuelo, para que no te sientas solicita mi ángel… Te amo.- dije inclinándome para dejar un pequeño beso, sobre la fría piedra que indicaba el lugar de descanso de mi mariposita.-

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano estábamos mi muñequita y yo en el aeropuerto arreglando todo para partir hacia Italia. Mientras iba en el avión llevaba el libro de mi princesa, leí algunos de los pasajes y estaba aterrada por todas las humillaciones y las cosas que le hacía Heidi y Esme y de las cuales nadie me dijo nada, estaba realmente molesto con las tres… con Heidi por su estupidez y su odio, con mi madre por su hipocresía, porque le importaban más sus fantasmas, su pasado, sus odios o Heidi que la felicidad de su hijo, y también con mi Bella, porque no me había dicho nunca nada.

Estábamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Florencia, de allí seguiríamos con mi ángel en coche por los bellos parajes de la Toscana hasta Montepulciano. Para ese momento mi corazón latía tan deprisa que lo oía atronador en mis oídos, sentía una opresión tuertísima en mi pecho… estaba por conocer a mis hijos, por abrazar a mi princesa después de tanto tiempo. Salimos del aeropuerto después de pasar por inmigración y recoger nuestro equipaje salimos en busca de mi destino, a lo lejos vi a mi princesa siendo arrastrada por nuestros pequeños torbellinos, reí de felicidad como hace mucho no lo hacía, si estos últimos días había sido feliz, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en este momento, estaba básicamente eufórico… se detuvo a unos metros de mi, nuestros pequeños la soltaron y se acercaron a su hermana, supongo que dándonos espacio a mi princesa y a mí, como hace ocho años cuando regreso de Londres, mi princesa se lanzó a mis brazos y nos fundimos en un abrazo apretado, como queriéndonos fundir en la piel el uno del otro. Me separe solo un poco de ella, para tomar su rostro entre mi manos.

- Princesa… Dios… princesa, cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto te he anhelado amor.- le dije con el corazón en la mano.-

- Lo sé cielo, porque yo te he extrañado igual.- me dijo.-

- Te amo.- le dije, para luego hacer lo que estaba desesperado por hacer desde hace demasiado tiempo, uní sus labios con los míos, fue un beso abrasador, que demostró todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, fue pasional, fue tierno, fue perfecto, no separamos cuando la necesidad de aire fue insoportable, pero aún así mantuvimos pegadas nuestras frentes mirándonos a los ojos.-

- Te amo.- me dijo ella, acercándonos nuevamente y fundiéndonos en un nuevo beso, fue como beber agua para un hombre perdido en el desierto, fue como regresar a mi hogar, fue como respirar, fue como sentirme vivo de nuevo. Después de mucho tiempo de besos y besos… que a nosotros nos pareció poco nuestros hijos se hicieron notar.

- Papito creo que es hora que dejes de comerte a nuestra mami, y vengas a darnos ese beso que tenemos tanto tiempo esperando.- dijo mi gatita.-

- Princesita… Bebe- le dije poniéndome a su altura, y fundiéndola en mi abrazo.- Dios… Cielito, no sabes cuanto quería abrazarte mi gatita hermosa, te amo.- le dije repartiendo besos por su pequeño rostro y su cabeza.- Y tu campeón, no vienes a abrazar al viejo de tu padre.- le dije mientras el niño se acercaba tímidamente a mi estrechándome en un fuere abrazo.- Te amo campeón, gracias por acercarte a mi.- le dije sinceramente, cuando levanté la vista del abrazo de mis hijos, vi a mi princesa abrazada a mi muñequita, dándole la bienvenida y diciéndole que ella siempre le había tenido un cariño especial, al levantar su cabeza me perdí en los chocolates ojos de mi amor, le pedí que se acercaran y después de tanto tiempo pude fundirme en un abrazo con toda mi familia, con mi hermosa mujer y mis pequeños. – Los amo, no saben cuanto los amo y lo feliz que soy de que estemos al fin juntos.- les dije, mi ángel alzó su mirada hacia mí, y la acerque besando sus labios, mientras nos abrazábamos a nuestros hijos….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Feliz Navidad Chicas y Chicos… pensé que sería imposible actualizar hoy, pero lo logré…. Eeeeehhhhhhh…. Bien por mí… espero poder cumplir igual para el miércoles/jueves, voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance, pero entre las fiestas, y el trabajo es algo complicado, pero no imposible… **

**Como siempre les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, fueron unos lindos regalos de navidad para mí… no saben con cuanta emoción los recibí… Espero que recibieran cosas hermosas por la navidad, pero que reciban sobre todas las cosas alegrías y salud, para ustedes y sus seres queridos… Para todas las que pidieron un Edward Cullen o un Robert Pattinson para la navidad espero que recuerden que tienen que compartirlo…**

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y por favor no se infarten, quiero verlas y verlos celebrando noche vieja y el año nuevo… Le deje una intriga resuelta como regalito de navidad, para que vean que los quiero y los aprecio. Ahora a ver los reviews: **

**lizzy90: creo que respondí tu interrogante acerca del pasado que une a Rene y Esme… aunque hay muchas cosas por descubrir, y si Esme está realmente loca más de lo que todos puedan creer… Besos, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. **

**WritersCompulsive (Miiku_Cullen): Espero que disfrutarás también este capítulo. Nos leemos. Espero que pasaras unas felices fiestas. Besos.**

**Nelly McCarthy: espero que este te encante igual. Saludos.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, con el principio del reencuentro… También tengo aquí tu nueva actualización de Dulce Posesión para leerlo en cuanto termine de revisar este capítulo y publicarlo. Espero que pasaras unas bonitas fiestas. Besos.**

**Xaviitaw Cullen: Cariño espero que pasaras unas felices fiestas, al igual que tus amigas. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, supongo que tampoco vas a llorar en este, porque este es más sencillo de alguna manera. Siiii por fin el hombre se fue de la cava, ya era hora, y aquí seguimos con las video llamadas, así puede interactuar todos a la vez. Bueno por lo del cardiólogo para Esme ahí tenemos a Carlisle, pero no creo que pueda hacer él mucho, el que si va a tener trabajo con nuestra querida/odiada Reina del hielo será el buen Jasper, que tendrá que hacer uso de sus conocimientos de psiquiatría para hacerse cargo de la suegra. En cuanto a Carlisle, ya esta empezando a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero la verdad es que era hora de que el hombre dejara de ser tan pasivo, vamos…**

**En cuanto al trío de oro, que puedo decir, la mayoría los ama, pero es que tienen que poner su toque en la historia. Aro, es un personaje polémico en todas las historias, en estas hizo suficiente al enfrentar y desheredar a Heidi, fue como el que dio el grito que provocó la avalancha. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y espero por sus reacciones frente a esta nueva revelación de la vida de Esme. **

**Fran Cullen Masen: Aquí te deje otro poquito de nuestras ternuritas, espero que no quieras mucho matar a Esme y Emmett porque nos quedamos sin los menos buenos, y todavía tienen que hacer algunas de las suyas. Espero que hallas pasado lindas fiestas. Besos, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**e-patty: no estabas despitada, solo que no estaba claro, pero de regalito de navidad, se los deje claro. Que tal las fiestas?... espero que geniales. Besos, nos leemos.**

**Medialuna: Welcome on board. Espero que pasaras una linda navidad… Pues no solo se atrevió a dejarle una cachetada a Edward, sino también a Carlisle y hasta Emmett llevó lo suyo, pero cosas del calor de la discusión. Creo que se cumplió tu deseo sobre Carlisle, pero había que entender que el hombre actuaba desde la culpa. Rosalie también esta comenzando a tomar cartas en el asunto… Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos. Besos.**

**shalicia Cullen: hola pequeñas, espero que disfruten igual este capítulo. Al fin nuestro Edward tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar a sus pequeños… que les pareció?... Espero que sus fiestas hallan sido felices, que la pases muy bien en año nuevo… Besos, nos leemos. **

**AleCullenn: Bienvenida, espero que pasaras lindas fiestas. Estoy feliz de contar contigo leyendo mi historia, espero disfrutes este capítulo. Kisses.**

**Ginegine: espero que disfrutes este capitulo, ya vamos revelando intrigas…. No sientes un poquito de pena por Esme?... no sé, nuestra Reina de Hielo esta un poquito loquita. Espero que la pasaras genial. Besos… nos leemos. **

**Carmen Cullen 116: sip… Esme esta super loca… y tienes buenas teorías… te lo he dicho, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, ya tenemos el principio del reencuentro. Que tal las fiestas?, espero que geniales. Besos.**

**diana: cumplí tu deseo, ya sabemos que le hizo Rene a Esme. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Fran Ktrin Cullen: Reny si es Renata… pero Rene también tuvo que ver con Carlisle… como verán si Emmett y Esme son los menos buenos esta vez… pues la verdad es que nuestro Carlisle no es el fiel eterno enamorado que acostumbramos. Espero que la pasaras muy bien. Nos leemos… Besos.**

**esme: nuestra buena Esme… jejejeje, espero que pasaras lindas fiestas, y que este capítulo te guste tanto o igual que el anterior… nos leemos. Kisses. **

**brigitte: Welcome on board sweetie, espero que disfrutes mi regalito de este capítulo, espero dejarle un buen capítulo el miércoles o jueves para celebrar la noche vieja. Besos… Nos leemos. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Mi niña Alex, espero que pasaras unas lindas fiestas, ya puedes ir preparando tu alberca para el próximo capítulo… cómo vamos con el reencuentro?... te va haciendo feliz?... Seguimos con la interacción diaria así que nuestros queridos siguen con sus conversaciones, pero ahora con los peques incluidos. Tenemos una intriga resuelta, pero creo que no resuelve lo del bebé o si?...Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos, besos.**

**Daniie Cullen: felices fiestas princesa, espero la pasaras genial, espero que disfrutes este capítulo… no le dimos una cachetada a Esme, pero si le metimos unos golpes a Emmett… de pronto no se termina este fic sin una cachetada a nuestra Reina de Hielo, besos, nos leemos. **

**Suiza19: cariño espero que tus fiestas hallan sido geniales, espero que estés satisfecha con la resolución de uno de nuestros enigmas, adivinaste el motivo, es exactamente la relación Rene – Carlisle, la razón del odio de Esme hacia Bella… Y sigue el gato encerrado con el trío Renata – Esme – Heidi…. Que te pareció la sorpresa que nos dio Carlisle?... Nos leemos.**

**Triix2402: cariño no te disculpes, no siempre tenemos tiempo para poder leer los capítulos apenas se suben, lo importante es que estás ahí… y sé que la mariposita lo entiende perfectamente. Que te parecieron todas nuestras sorpresas, tenemos resolución de enigmas, golpes, cachetadas, y nuevas otras, además de otras tantas emociones, y el principio del reencuentro. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo y que pasaras unas muy lindas fiestas con toda tu familia. Besos. Nos estamos leyendo.**

**mepi: welcome today… espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, aquí hay nuevas pistas, y algunos enigmas. Espero que pasaras felices fiestas, kisses.**

**Maya Cullen Masen: que tal las fiestas?... espero que bien… Estamos comenzando con el reencuentro, espero te haga feliz… Resolvimos una de las intrigas, que te parecio?... y ya Ed pudo abrazar a sus peques… Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo… Saludos. Besos. **

**Sam c: Hey… Que tal las fiestas?, supongo que geniales y me alegra… Que te parece lo de Rene – Carlisle – Esme, ese era el triangulo inesperado de este asunto… tenemos más de Ed y los niños y empezó el reencuentro. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Nos leemos, Kisses.**

**Tersh: Welcome on board. Gracias por apoyar mi historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. No leemos. Besos. Y felices fiestas.**

**glen santos: La bienvenida para ti también a nuestra historia. Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. Happy Hollydays**

**Elizabeth Cullen Potter: Que tal quedamos con las intrigas hoy, al menos Edward, Jasper y Alice intentaron sacar sus conclusiones, y luego de lo visto por Edward.., bueno vamos resolviendo poco a poco, espero que pasaras felices fiestas y que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, nos leemos. **

**Guacha: espero que la estes pasando de lo mejor en la playita, que bueno que tu black berry contara con recepción suficiente para dejarnos ver tus impresiones del capítulo…Verás que tenías razón con eso de que el principio de todo era el despecho … como dejo en claro este capítulo Renata sigue en la sombra, que tal nuestro Don Carlisle, nos salió sin vergüenzón el muchacho… aunque que creo que nada de lo aquí expuesto hoy resuelva ese "me alejo de mi hijo" que te dejo pensando, pero tu con tu poderosa imaginación y tu impresionante deducción y lógica, con lo poco de aquí seguro que llegas a la conclusión… Yo también amo a la gatita, y me alegra que ella y Jane cuenten con sus fan, puesto que la mayoría ama a la mariposita. Espero que la sigas pasando riquisimo. Besos. **

**CristellaWolfe: Welcome on board, espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Felices Fiestas y gracias por el apoyo. Kisses.**

**Gracias por sus alerts: ****EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe.**

**Si les gusta leer, "Agua para Elefantes", el libro en el que se basa la nueva película de Robert Pattinson, esta muy bien…**

"_**Life is the most spectacular show in **__**earth"**_

**Kisses**

**Feliz Fiestas!**

**BkPattz…**


	12. Chapter 12: Absurdamente Feliz

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 12: Absurdamente Feliz…

El momento era perfecto… simple y sencillamente perfecto… Tenía entre mis brazos a los seres que más amaba en este mundo, tenía por fin entre mis brazos después de todo este tiempo a mi preciosísima mujer… a mi princesa, tenía entre mis brazos a mis princesitas, mi adorable muñequita, y mi tierna gatita hermosa, también a mi pequeño talentoso, mi siempre tímido campeón, incluso sentía que en este abrazo nos cobijaba mi dulce Marie, mi linda mariposita… Que momento tan perfecto, aún sin merecérmelo había alcanzado la felicidad plena, aquella felicidad que pensé que me estaba negada por mis errores, por mi estupidez… pero aquí estaba en los brazos de mi hermosa familia, bebiendo de los labios de mi amor, de mi ángel.

Llegó la hora de seguir nuestro camino, porque por muy cómodo que fueran los brazos de mi ángel, de mis princesas y mi campeón, no podíamos quedarnos ahí, todos juntos, fundidos, arrodillados en el frío suelo del Aeropuerto, con todos los que pasaban mirando nuestra escena enternecidos…. Habíamos salido de Chicago a las 11:00 a.m., y luego de 10 interminables horas de vuelo, en las que me perdí entre la historia de mi vida en el libro de mi ángel, las interminables preguntas de mi Jane y mis nervios, llegamos a Florencia, en lo que para mi muñequita y para mi eran las 9:00 p.m., sin embargo con la diferencia horaria, la hora local eran las 4:00 a.m., así que tanto mi princesa como mis pequeños debían estar trasnochados, el jetlag ya nos afectaría más tarde a mi hija y a mí.

- Cielo debemos irnos a nuestra casa.- dijo mi ángel, una fuerte emoción apretó mi corazón al darme cuenta que mi ángel dijo nuestra casa, me incluía a mí y a Jane, en su hogar.- Deben estar cansados.- me dijo cuando vio que no salía de mi estupor, acaricié suavemente su mejilla al tiempo que le respondía.-

- Claro amor, aunque ustedes deben estar cansados también, no sé a que hora se levantaron, pero no creo que durmieran mucho.- reí al ver a mis hijos revoloteando a nuestro alrededor con una energía envidiable.-

- La verdad es que no durmieron nada, pero no te preocupes, porque apenas se sienten en sus sillas en el carro caerán rendidos.- me dijo mi ángel. Mire a mis hijos y además de la emoción se les podía ver la carita de sueño, y con mis hijos me refería a los tres, ya a Jane se le acercaba la hora de dormir, y si sumábamos a eso todas las emociones y el cansancio del viaje tendría que estarla recogiendo dentro de poco.-

- Pues entonces será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino cariño, antes que tengamos que cargar con este trío además del equipaje.- ella rió conmigo, y en ese momento, y en un gesto me que recordó muchísimo nuestro reencuentro en Chicago hace 8 años, mi princesa entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, tomándonos de manos, en un gesto que me sorprendió y que nos arrancó una sonrisa de los labios, yo jalaba nuestras maletas, con la mano de Ed apoyada en la mía, Jane iba de la mano de mi princesa, y con su otra mano llevaba a su hermanita, era la estampa perfecta de mi hermosa familia, era absurdamente feliz en este momento… nada de lo pasado… nada de lo sufrido importaba ya en este momento.

Nos acercamos al estacionamiento a una camioneta Porsche Cayenne color plata, con tres asientos para niños en la parte posterior… Jane voltio a verme sin comprender hasta que mi ángel le dio la explicación que yo no pude…

- Cariño sé que eso no te debe hacer ninguna gracia, pero la norma aquí en Italia y en toda la comunidad europea, es que por protección de los niños, deben usar esas sillas hasta que alcancen cierta edad y peso que tu todavía no tienes peque, así que no podemos hacer nada.- Jane estaba apunto de hacer mala cara, pero mi ángel le hablo con tanto cariño mientras jugaba tiernamente con su cabello, que dejo a mi muñequita derretida con su encanto y la necesidad de tener al fin una madre a su lado no pudo objetar nada.

- Lizzie te sientas en la silla del medio.- le dijo con tono autoritario y mandón Ed a su hermana.-

- Por qué yo?. – le dijo ella con las manos en la cintura, y mirándolo de forma retadora, yo no pude más que sonreír ante su interacción, se parecían tanto a mí y a Alice cuando éramos niños.-

- Sencillo.- le dijo.- Eres la más chica. – Al ver a su hermanita entrecerrar los ojos, replicó antes que ella le dijera nada.- Jane es la hermana mayor… yo soy mayor que tu… así que tu te sientas en la silla del medio.- le dijo aclarando su punto, yo los miraba alternadamente el uno al otro, embelezado por mis pequeños y su discusión. De pronto mi gatita me miro y sonrío de forma triunfal.-

- No importa porque estando en el medio puedo estar más cerca de mi papito y hacerle cariñito.- salto hacia mi logrando que la cargara en el aire, dejo un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, y con una sonrisa que me derritió hasta los huesos me dijo.- Verdad papito?.-

- Por supuesto princesita.- le dije, impedido de negarle nada si me miraba con esos ojitos, mi hermosa princesa sonreía negando con la cabeza.- Que?.- le pregunté simulando estar indignado.-

- Te lo dije una vez… es imposible negarle nada.- me dijo divertida, yo solo pude asentir en acuerdo con ella. Después de la pelea, pudimos poner las maletas en el carro y sentar a los niños, cuando fue nuestro turno de entrar al carro, me gire a mirar a mi princesa, ella solo río y me entrego las llaves del carro.-

- Me vas a dejar conducir.- pregunte emocionado.-

- No es eso lo que quieres desde que viste la camioneta.- que bien me conocía, la verdad el vehículo siempre me causó curiosidad y estaba contemplando comprar autos nuevos para mi y mi princesa en Chicago, porque la verdad mi Aston Martin o el Volvo, no eran apropiados para nuestra familia, y más si pretendía que la ampliáramos aun más, mientras que el recuerdo de la visión de Alice inundo mi memoria haciéndome sonreír.-

- Que bien me conoces princesa.- dije acercándome a ella, la invité a la puerta del copiloto, mientras la colocaba a un lado para poder abrirla le robe otro delicioso y tierno beso de esos dulces y apetecibles labios que amaba y me encendían.

- Edward… los niños.- dijo mi princesa contra mis labios.-

- Cierto los niños.- Mi Bella subió del lado copiloto, cerré suavemente la puerta y me dirigí al lado del conductor, abroche el cinturón de mi princesa y el mío, encendí el carro y me giré hacia mi princesa.- Recibo tus instrucciones, tu mandas y yo obedezco.- le dije ganándome una sonrisa de su parte.-

- Eso suena bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa picara, y no pude evitar pensamiento lujuriosos, sobre ello.-

- Papá… cuanto tiempo van a quedarse?.- preguntó Edward, curioso y apenado, y sacándome de mi ensoñación.-

- Solo hasta el día 4 campeón, tengo que volver por un trabajo pendiente y Jane tiene que ir a la escuela, pero no sabes como me gustaría pasar más tiempo aquí con ustedes.- pensé un poco, me gire hacia mi Bella, tomando su mano entre la mía y dándole pequeños besos.- Pero mientras ustedes no puedan ir a Chicago voy a intentar venir al menos una vez al mes… claro… si ustedes quieren.-

- SI!.- gritaron mis hijos al mismo tiempo mientras yo reía ante su entusiasmo, al igual que mi princesa.-

- Quiero llevar a papá mañana hasta la laguna.- dijo mi princesita en Italiano.-

- Nop…. Mañana vamos a tocar el piano.- le replicó mi campeón.-

- Porque mañana no decidimos todos juntos que vamos hacer, seguramente tendré tiempo de ir a la laguna contigo gatita, y por supuesto que tengo que tocar piano contigo hijo.- le dije en italiano y ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Mi ángel miraba a mi muñequita por el espejo.-

- Papito hablas italiano?.- pregunto mi princesita.-

- Si cielo, tu papá habla Italiano y otros idiomas más, pero tu hermana no.- le dijo en inglés.- Así que hablen en Inglés.- nos ordenó a todos.-

- Gracias princesa.- le dijo Jane.-

- No te preocupes cielo.- le respondió a mi pequeña. Mi princesa siguió indicándome el camino, nos vimos sumidos en un profundo silencio.-

- Por que tanto silencio?.- pregunté curioso.-

- Se quedaron dormidos.- me dijo mi preciosa, mire por lo espejo y nuestro pequeños nos ofrecían una imagen increíblemente enternecedora-

- Se ven hermosos, son tan angelicales.- le dije, ella río a lo que añadí.- supongo que eso de angelicales es solo cuando están durmiendo.- la mire, y se veía hermosa, radiante… Dios por fin estaba con mi princesa, era mi mayor anhelo, mi más grande deseo. – Bella… yo… yo tengo demasiadas cosas por las que disculparme, tengo…- me cortó de pronto.-

- El momento de las disculpas y los perdones y todo eso está cerca cielo, pero vamos a llegar a casa primero, vamos a dejar los niños en sus camas y mañana después que estés descansado tu y yo vamos a hablar y vamos a decirnos todo lo que necesitamos, después de que tus hijos se aburran de ti si es que eso sea posible … pero cuando estén agotados y en sus camas de nuevo y no puedan interrumpirnos… y hablaremos de todo, así nos lleve toda la noche.- me dijo seriamente.- de acuerdo?.-

- No podría estar más de acuerdo amor.- le dije. Llegamos a un portón donde, mi ángel tomó el control de la puerta y la abrió para nosotros, después de manejar como diez minutos por un hermoso sendero, llegamos a una elegante, enorme y preciosa casa de campo.-

- Llegamos cielo… Bienvenido a casa.- dijo inclinándose para dejar un dulce beso sobre mis labios.-

- Gracias amor, gracias por todo esto, pero seré mucho más feliz cuando me des la bienvenida a nuestro hogar.- le dije besándola de nuevo.-

- Te he extrañado tanto Mi Vampiro Lector de Mentes.- me dijo nuevamente, con sus labios contra los míos, mi corazón brincó de felicidad en reconocimiento del antiguo apodo, que acompañaba nuestros momentos más íntimos.

Apenas sintió la falta de movimiento, Jane se despertó tallándose los ojitos, y muerta aún de sueño.

- Llegamos.- Preguntó curiosa.-

- Si muñeca, ya llegamos.- le dije mientras me desabrochaba mi cinturón, para luego hacer lo mismo con mi princesa… era una costumbre que teníamos siempre, desde mucho antes de su regreso a Chicago, desde las primeras veces que salimos de paseo o a algún lugar cuando ambos aprendimos a conducir a los dieciséis años. Salimos del carro y la puerta de la enorme casona se abrió saliendo de ella un hombre y una mujer de unos cincuenta y muchos o sesenta y pocos años.-

- Ya debes estar feliz pequeña.- le dijo la señora a mi princesa, hablándole en Italiano.-

- Por su puesto que si Nona Sue, no sabes todo lo feliz que soy en este momento… todo es casi tan perfecto.- le respondió mi ángel y juro que me derretí de lo sexy que se oía mi princesa…Dios había olvidado que bien se le escuchaba en otros idiomas su dulce voz. Me acerque a ella y olvidando a nuestros hijos y a las dos personas frente a nosotros le dije, pero esta vez en francés.-

- Amor… no sabes lo que provocas en mi, cuando te escucho hablando así.- Ella se giro emocionada, se colgó de mi cuello, dándome un sonoro beso en cada mejilla, que provocó que la tomará por la cintura y comenzara a dar vueltas, mientras me llenaba de sus risas, no importaba el frío, no importaban los ojos curiosos que nos miraban, no importaba nada mas.-

- Edward… Recordaste nuestro juego.- me dijo emocionada, pero de regreso al inglés.-

- Recuerdo todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros.- le dije mirándola intensamente a los ojos, y colocándola en el suelo.- Todo… lo bueno… lo no tan bueno… lo estúpido que fui… las veces qu…- me hizo que me callara colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios.-

- Mañana… Edward… mañana.- yo solo asentí, pero de nuevo vi brillar la chispa en sus ojos.- sabes que nuestros hijos también lo juegan?.- negué divertido.- claro que aún no manejan tantos idiomas, solo se bandean entre el inglés, el italiano y el francés.- me dijo emocionada, y en mi pecho creció el enorme orgullo que sentía en que mis hijos tan pequeños, fueran no solo talentosos y maduros sino inteligentísimos. Que con sus cortos cinco años de edad, pudieran seguir el "juego" con el que su madre y yo molestábamos a nuestros amigos, hermanos y primos. Cada vez que Bella y yo queríamos conversar de algo o molestar al resto del grupo comenzábamos hablando un idioma, al que el otro contestaba usando otro. Bella y yo éramos a los que mejor se nos daban los idiomas y lo aprovechábamos, uno de nuestros sueños era viajar por el mundo y aprender nuevas lenguas y cosas de nuevas culturas. Así que cuando empezábamos con "el estúpido jueguito", como solía llamarlo Rose, nos tenían que escuchar en conversaciones en las que hablábamos Italiano, Francés, Español y Portugués… una vez nos propusimos a aprender papiamento pero fue un poco complicado porque se nos enredaban con los otros. Tanto se molestaban los demás con el juego que terminaron por repartirse los idiomas, así que Jasper aprendió Portugués, Alice le toco el Francés, Rosalie aprendió Español, y Tanya debería estarnos eternamente agradecida porque aprendió Italiano; lo que ellos no sabían es que mientras ellos intentaban aprender esos idiomas mi Bella y yo estábamos estudiando Ruso y Alemán, pero solo aprendimos lo básico para molestarlos la primera vez que intentaron meterse en nuestra conversación con lo que habían aprendido.

- Que maravillosos niños has criado cielo.- le dije.- haces que me sienta verdaderamente orgulloso de ellos.- ella me sonrió y me giro para presentarnos a mi y a Jane con las personas que salieron de su casa, mientras que Ed y mi Gatita seguían en el coche muy dormidos.-

- Bien Sue, Billy, ellos son Edward y Jane.- le dijo mi princesa.- Edward, Jane, ellos son unas personas muy especiales para los niños y para mi, son como unos padres y unos abuelos para los niños.- me acerque a ellos para saludarles y agradecerles.-

- Es un placer conocerlos, y de corazón les agradezco todo el cariño, que le dan a mi princesa y a mis pequeños.- gracias de verdad.-

- No se preocupe joven, lo hacemos porque los queremos.- me dijo amablemente Billy.-

- Por favor díganme Edward… nada de joven o señor o nada de eso.- le dije.-

- Solo si usted nos dice Nono Billy y Nona Sue.- me dijo la Nona con cariño.-

- Claro que si Nona.- le dije acercándome a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-

- Y tu debes ser Jane, muñequita?.- le dijo poniéndose a la altura de mi pequeña.-

- Si señora.- le dijo me pequeña con una sonrisa tímida.-

- Dime Nona al igual que tus hermanitos pequeña.- le dijo con ternura.-

- Claro Nona.- le dijo.-

- Deberíamos entrar y acostar a los niños.- dijo mi ángel girándose en dirección del carro.-

- Porque la pequeña Jane no acompaña a la Nona Sue, mientras yo me ocupo de las maletas y ustedes de los pequeños.- indicó Billy.-

- Por mi está perfecto.- aprobé el plan de Billy. El se acercó a la maleta para bajar el equipaje, mientras que Sue tomaba de la mano tiernamente a mi muñeca que simplemente se dejaban querer. Abrí la puerta del carro para tomar en brazos a mi pequeño y pasárselo a Bella, cuando noté algo en lo que no me había fijado.- Cariño, el yeso de la pierna de Edward, ya se lo quitaron?.-

- Si Cielo, la ultima vez que fue a revisión antes de navidad, le rogó y fastidió tanto al médico que no le quedo más remedio que hacerle una placa, la verdad es que la fractura no fue demasiado grave y fue más que todo una fisura que ya estaba curada, el doctor quería dejárselo un par de días, pero resulta que tu hijo es tan terco como tu.- me dijo arrancándome una risa al imaginarme la escena, pero a la vez preocupado porque no sabía si eso le acarrearía problemas futuros.- en fin… después de prometer que no andaría encaramado por todos lados, ni corriendo.- al terminar de decir eso puso una cara frustrada, y yo recordé todos los "Ed… no corras" que le escuche a mi ángel en las conversaciones de la última semana.- se lo quitaron...- hizo una pausa, y tras un largo suspiro añadió, luego de sonreír por ver mi mano sobre su cintura, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su cuerpo a través de la camisa.- … tenemos que estar pendiente de él, a la menor manifestación de dolor o molestia… se supone que tendría que decirnos si le duele, para realizar un nuevo estudio y recolocar el yeso de ser preciso, pero la verdad es que conociéndolo no va a querer verses limitado de nuevo y aun muriendo del dolor no va a decir nada.- agrego mi ángel, me incline a darle un beso en la frente.-

- No te preocupes cariño, yo voy a estar también al pendiente.- rocé mi nariz con la suya y la note helada, por primera vez me di cuenta del clima y recordé que era invierno en Europa, levanté mi mirada para asegurarme que Jane estuviese protegida del frío y note que ya no se encontraba a la vista.- Es mejor que entremos, no nos quiero enfermos.- le dije.-

- Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.- dijo ella, burlándose de mi instinto sobreprotector. Ya con mi curiosidad satisfecha sobre la pierna de mi hijo y un poco preocupado en el hecho de que dependemos que nos avise y si va a estar bien, sabiendo que no va a hacerlo, lo tome con cuidado depositándolo suavemente en los brazos de su madre, para luego tomar a mi gatita de su asiento. Al principio se removió intranquila, mientras acurrucaba su carita entre mi hombro y mi cuello, no puede evitar bajar la cabeza y dejarle un suave beso sobre la frente, mientras la escuchaba balbucear.-

- Te quiero mucho papito.- mi pequeñita hablaba dormida igual que mi ángel.-

- Yo también te amo mi gatita.- subí la mirada para ver a mi ángel y sonreírle, me acerque a ella dándole un pequeño dulce beso en los labios.- Gracias cielo, gracias por nuestros pequeños, son demasiado hermosos, demasiado perfectos… demasiado como tu.-

Entramos en la casa, que era absolutamente perfecta, era más hermosa de lo que había podido ver en la revista. Empecé a buscar a Jane con la mirada, pero noté al Nono Billy, bajando por la gran escalera.

- La pequeña esta en su habitación, Sue le subió un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche caliente, y está ayudándola para preparase para dormir.-

- Muchísimas gracias, ahora la subo a verla.- le dije.- pero primero hay que dejar a esta dulce princesa en la cama.- Bella me indicó que subiera por la escalera, llegamos a un enorme pasillo, precedido por un área familiar, con sofás y una mesa de café.

- Este de la derecha es el cuarto de los nonos.- me indicó mi princesa, el siguiente es el de Jane, en frente está la habitación de Ed, la siguiente es la de Elizabeth.- me indicó, al lado de la de Jane, esta la habitación de visitas que vas a ocupar por ahora.- me decepcionaba un poco tener que dormir sin mi princesa, me moría por dormir abrazado a ella, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello, y respirando su dulce aroma, pero sabía que tenía que ir poco a poco, y lo primero era resolver el pasado, además que tenía una esperanza brillando entre sus palabras, mi ángel dijo que sería la habitación que ocuparía por ahora… Saliendo de mi ensoñación, alcance a escuchar mi ángel, diciendo que la habitación de final del pasillo era la suya.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Ed, pude ver que era de tonos grises y azules, completamente sobria y demasiado seria para un niño tan pequeño, pero era increíblemente parecida a la mía cuando tenía su edad, tenía sus juguetes perfectamente ordenados, los cuadernos, las libretas y los pentagramas colocados sobre el escritorio, y tenía carros de colección muy antiguos colocados en lugares estratégicos de la habitación, así como otra colección de carros más contemporáneos. Me acerque a ellos, con mi gatita en brazos mientras mi princesa recostaba a Edward, le quito la ropa con cuidado y le puso la pijama, al ver detalladamente los carros de colección de mi campeón me quede impresionado al ver particularmente dos modelos, un Aston Martin Vanquish V12 color plata, el cual era mi carro favorito y un Volvo plateado, justo como mis carros, mi princesa se acerco a mi para ver que había captado mi atención. Al ver los autos sonrío y dijo.

- También son sus favoritos.- me dijo, al igual que los míos, yo compre esos autos, fueron mi orgullo, siempre tenía el mismo, lo máximo que hacía era cambiar el volvo por el modelo del año, el Vanquish, lo cambie todos los años, hasta el último modelo fabricado en el 2007.

- Tu le dijiste…- le pregunte, queriendo saber si mi hijo sabía que mis carros eran como esos.-

- Ni siquiera el color cariño.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- te he dicho una y mil veces que Edward es tu copia al carbón.- me replico.- Ya esta todo listo aquí, ahora le toca el turno a la princesa.- me dijo.- me gire para verla arropar a nuestro hijo, dejarle un beso en la frente mientras le decía que lo amaba. Me acerque a la cama y sujetando fuertemente la espalda de mi gatita, me incline a besar la cabeza de mi hijo.-

- Buenas noches campeón. Te amo.- le dije simplemente, y salí del cuarto detrás de mi princesa. Nos dirigimos a la siguiente puerta, la cual era la del cuarto de mi pequeñitica. Este era completamente diferente, estaba completamente lleno de vida, las paredes rosa claro tenían vectores, círculos y flores amarillos, naranjas, verdes manzanas y fuccias, parecía una caja de mentos, era espléndida, lleno de juguetes, muñecas y un pequeño rincón con una tarima, rodeada de espejos y una barra al medio, como la que usan las salas de ballet.

- Esa la usa para practicar cuando esta en el cuarto.- dijo señalando la tarima.- abajo en el gimnasio tiene toda una sala de ballet para ella sola, pasa horas allí metida.- me explicó mi ángel.- déjala aquí en la cama para poder ponerle la pijama.- la empezó a cambiar mientras yo paseaba por el cuarto observándolo todo, me enterneció ver entre sus fotos, algunas de las fotos que Jane y yo le mandamos por correo. Al igual que hizo con mi campeón, mi ángel arropó a nuestra gatita dejándole un beso en la frente, una vez que se separo de ella, me incliné a darle un beso.-

- Te amo pequeña.- le dije, ella se removió inquieta.-

- Los amo papitos.- dijo dormida. Yo sonreí, al igual que mi ángel, antes de salir del cuarto, Bella se acercó al reproductor del ipod y lo encendió haciendo que la melodía de la nana que había compuesto para ella resonara por toda la habitación.-

- Esa es la nana?.- pregunte embelesado por todo el amor que me profesaba mi familia sin merecérmelo.-

- Si cariño, dice que ayuda a espantar el coco, y las pesadillas.- dijo mi ángel sonriendo.-

- Tiene muchas pesadillas?.- pregunte preocupado, la verdad es que ya había sido varias las veces que había salido a relucir ese tema.-

- Solía tenerlas.- dijo mi princesa encogiéndose de hombros.-

- Solía?... en pasado?.- le pregunté curioso.-

- La verdad es que desde que empezó a comunicarse contigo dejo de tenerlas cielo.- me dijo con mirada de culpa.- Edward, yo lamento….- la calle con un beso.-

- Shh…. Mañana amor… mañana.- le repetí lo que ella me había dicho ya en varias oportunidades el día de hoy.-

- De acuerdo.- salimos del cuarto.- Si quieres pasa por donde Jane, y bajamos a la cocina para que tomes algo, y puedas descansar amor.- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, hice un gesto pensativo, y la mire sonriente.-

- Puedo tener también un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche tibia como Jane.- le pregunte emocionado como un niño.-

- Lo que quieras cariño.- me dijo con una sonrisa.-

- No me digas eso, porque sabes bien que es a ti a quien quiero.- me acerque a ella besándole en la punta de la nariz. Me separe de ella, no quería forzar las cosas entre nosotros o apurarlas demasiado. Nos acercamos al cuarto de Jane y toque la puerta ligeramente y me asome.- Podemos entrar peque.- le pregunte.-

- Claro papito.- La habitación era preciosa, era en tonos lilas y morados, con vectores y contornos de flores dibujadas en un tenue plateado escarchado, los muebles eran sencillos, pero modernos, tenía un pequeño sofá, con una lámpara y una mesita perfecto para leer, cosa que amaba mi pequeña, y un pequeño escritorio con una bonita laptop, también en tonos lilas y morados.-

- Te gusta la habitación pequeña.- le preguntó mi ángel.-

- Es perfecta princesa gracias.- le dijo mi pequeña, mientras mi princesa se sentaba en la casa.-

- Pues es tuya, la pintamos y decoramos especialmente para ti.- le dijo con ternura.- todo lo que esta aquí es tuyo, incluyendo la computadora sobre el escritorio, hay internet inalámbrico en toda la casa y puedes usarla cuando quieras.- se giro hacia mi y antes que frunciera el seño, me dijo.- tiene contenidos bloqueados y protección para que Jane pueda usarla sin que estés sobre ella.- me dijo, advirtiéndome sobre mi comportamiento de padre sobreprotector, controlador y celoso.-

- Gracias.- le respondí con algo de alivio.-

- De verdad todo es para mi.- me preguntó, a lo que mi ángel solo asintió.- Gracias, gracias, es demasiado hermosa.- le dijo mi muñequita y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que me enterneció hasta la médula.-

- Es hora de dormir, además debes estar cansada, mañana te ayudo a desempacar.- le dije a mi niña.-

- No hace falta papito, la nona me ayudó con eso.- me dijo.-

- Perfecto entonces.- la arrope y le deje un beso en la frente.- Te amo muñequita, que descanses.-

- Igual tu papito. Te amo muchisisimo.- me dijo.-

- Buenas noches linda.- le dijo mi princesa dándole un beso.- Eres muy dulce, y quiero que sepas que también te quiero mucho, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme.-

- Gracias princesa, yo también te quiero, porque eres buena, eres hermosa y haces feliz a mi papito.- le dijo.- Buenas noches.-

- Porque me dice princesa?.- me preguntó mi ángel, al salir de la habitación.-

- Porque lo eres.- le dije, y ella me dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a mí.-

- No en serio.- Me pregunto curiosa.-

- La verdad no lo sé bebé.- le dije con sinceridad.- lo cierto es que cuando le hable de ti y de sus hermanos, solo me preguntó si eras la misma princesa de la foto que tenía guardada en mi gaveta. Desde ese momento se refiere a ti de esa manera.

- Es lindo pero extraño.- me dijo, yo solo reí, negando ante su lógica extraña.-

Fuimos hasta la cocina, que al igual que toda la casa era perfecta, al pasar por el salón pude ver un montón de fotos sobre la chimenea, entre ellas una de Charlie y Renee Swan, la verdad es que la mamá de mi ángel era hermosa, entiendo perfectamente el amor de mi padre por ella, y los celos de mi mamá, pero lo que ahora no sabía era si decirle o no a mi ángel el pasado que unía a nuestros padres, estaba pensando en eso, cuando mi ángel me interrumpió.

- Esa foto es de cuando recién se conocieron.- dijo mi ángel y enseguida me tensé. Eso quería decir que esa foto fue de cuando recién se había muerto nuestro hermano, porque ahora que lo pensaba, el hermano de Bella, ese por el que ella sentía tanta falta, ese que ella presentía estaba en algún lugar del mundo también era mi hermano, el hermano de los dos, que ironía tiene la vida… Pero lo cierto es que sin que la vida de ese hermano se perdiera, no podría tener a mi Bella conmigo, así que sintiéndome todo lo egoísta que pudiera sentirme, entendí, que si mi hermano hubiese sobrevivido, Renee no habría entrado al grupo de apoyo y tampoco conocido a Charlie Swan, por lo que nunca habrían nacido ni mi princesa, ni mis bebés… así que por más cruel que fuera el destino con su madre y mi padre, por más doloroso que fuera la perdida de su hijo, la cual comprendo perfectamente al no tener a nuestra mariposita conmigo, la verdad es que sin el dolor de nuestros padres, mi vida carecería de sentido, de alegría y de vida misma. – Era muy hermosa, no es cierto?.- dijo nuevamente mi ángel.-

- Si, tu madre era muy hermosa.- y fije la mirada en los ojos grises de Renee. – pero no más hermosa que tu princesa.- le dije logrando que se sonrojara, y que yo sonriera feliz.-

- Siempre tan adulador.- dijo en medio de un bostezo.-

- Creo que es mejor ir a descansar cielo, antes que tenga que llevarte cargando hasta la cama como lo hicimos con nuestros pequeños.- mi princesa se veía agotada, y la verdad teníamos todos que descansar, además tenía que pensar en cuando sería el mejor momento para que mi princesa supiera de nuestros padres. La acompañe hasta la puerta de su habitación, y me despedí de ella con un dulce beso, me sentí como un adolescente, que deja a la chica de sus sueños a la puerta de su casa después de la primera cita.- Que descanses cielo. Te amo, y soy inmensamente feliz de estar aquí con ustedes… no tienes idea cuanto, solo sería más perfecto si pudiéramos ir todos a ver a nuestra mariposita.- le dije mientras los ojos de ambos se llenaban por las lágrimas del dolor compartido.-

- Bebé … pronto iremos todos juntos a visitar a nuestra dulce mariposita.- dijo mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente con mis dedos la pequeña lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.-

- Shhh…. Amor… tranquila, ya aprenderemos a vivir con nuestro dolor, si estamos juntos seguro será más sencillo.- le dije tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.- ahora entra y descansa, nos vemos en la mañana. Te amo.- la bese.-

- Te amo cariño, que descanses.- dijo mientras nuestras frentes se encontraban unidas y aspirábamos el olor del otro tranquilizándonos, respirando de nuevo, encontrando la razón de nuestras vidas, encontrando el camino a nuestro hogar.-

Entre al cuarto que ocuparía, espero que por poco tiempo, y era perfecto, era muy masculino, en colores beige y marrones, elegante, y clásico, me sentía muy cómoda a decir verdad, pero seguramente estaría más cómodo en la habitación del final del pasillo, cuando fui a desempacar mis cosas, me encontré que ya todo estaba en su lugar, seguro la nona las había arreglado mientras acostábamos a los niños o mientras estábamos en la cocina, entre en el baño, que al igual que la habitación era sencillamente perfecto. Después de una relajante ducha, abrí mi maletín personal, alegrándome porque Sue no lo halla abierto, pues en el guardaba el libro de mi princesa. Encendí el celular, aprovechando el roamming para poder revisar mis llamadas y mensajes por si ocurría algo importante con mi familia, sin embargo les había advertido que solo encendería el teléfono un rato en las noches antes de acostarme para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, pero que no quería perder tiempo del que pasaba con mi familia. Como era de esperarse, tenía algunos correos de la oficina, pero solo reportes de cómo habían estado las cosas con el proyecto del hospital, tenía mensajes de mis hermanos Alice, Jasper y Rose preguntándome por mi familia, al igual que mi padre. Y tenía cientos de llamadas perdidas de Doña Esme, estaba pensando en llamar a mi hermana para saber como estaba la fiera, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Hola mamá.- respondí cortando su saludo.-

- Se puede saber donde estas con mi nieta?.- me preguntó alterada.-

- Mamá estas no son horas de llamarme y menos en ese estado, estoy seguro que tanto mi papá con mi hermana y cuñados te habrán dicho no menos de cien veces que estamos bien.- le respondí ya cansado de su actitud.-

- No me importa lo que me hallan dicho, te estoy preguntado a ti, donde estas con mi nieta, porque tu secretaria me dijo que estabas de viaje?.- me pregunto irritada.-

- Es porque estoy de viaje mamá.- le dije.- Jane y yo estamos en Italia.- no quise decirle el lugar exacto, no me sorprendería que se apareciera por aquí.-

- Si ibas a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con los Volturis, lo menos que me merecía es que me avisaras, y me dejaras despedirme de Jane.- me dijo menos irritada, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.-

- Jane y Yo vamos a pasar por Volterra a ver a los Volturis, pero la verdad es que vinimos a pasar las fiestas de fin de año, con Bella y mis hijos.- le dije.-

- MENTIRA, MENTIRA, Solo dices eso para molestarme. DEJA DE MENTIRME EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN- me dijo exaltada.- no puedes hacer eso, no puedes llevar a mi nieta con esa mujer.-

- No empecemos otra vez con lo mismo, estoy en Italia, estoy muy feliz con mis hijos y con Bella.- le dije apretándome el puente de la nariz en busca de calma.- mis hijos son maravillosos, se llevan todos muy bien, y no tengo más nada que decirte, ni siquiera darte explicaciones.-

- Como te atreves Edward, dejar que esa mujer se acerque a Jane, después de todo lo que sufrió Heidi.- me dijo alterada.-

- Desconozco las razones del sufrimiento de Heidi, pero estoy seguro que no tienen nada que ver conmigo, lamento mucho que Heidi fuera tan infeliz en su vida, pero es algo de lo que no soy responsable.- le dije.- no voy a dejar que me sigas cargando con una responsabilidad y un montón de culpas que solo le pertenecen a ella.

- Pero que descaro tienes, te desconozco, no eres el hijo que crie.- me espetó con rabia.-

- Y doy gracias a Dios por eso.- le replique, mientras la escuchaba jadear horrorizada.- Te quiero mamá pero no voy a dejar que te interpongas de nuevo en mi felicidad. Tiene que bastarte con saber que Jane y yo estamos bien, que tus nietos, por los que no te has preocupado ni preguntado ni una sola vez, son perfectos y maravillosos y que Isabella me hace inmensamente feliz, que tengas felices fiestas, nos vemos cuando regrese.- y con eso le corte el teléfono.

Estoy seguro que la histeria de mi madre alcanzará dimensiones apoteósicas, lo más triste del caso es que esta alejando poco a poco a la única persona que incondicionalmente siempre ha estado para ella, y que ha sacrificado su felicidad por el amor que le profesa… pero ahora esta Renata, y mi madre esta pasando de perder a mi padre poco a poco, para acercarse al momento de perderlo de golpe… Eso puede acabar con ella, después de sus claros esfuerzos de separar a Carlisle de Renee… podría asegurar que mi madre ama a mi papá profundamente… Dios a veces siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de tantas cosas que le dan vueltas y vueltas… no tengo ni idea de cuando contarle a mi princesa sobre Carlisle – Renee y por supuesto nuestro hermano, ese asunto me llena de interrogantes, y aún cuando siento un vacío por mi hermano, no puedo tener la sensación de que esta perdido, o desaparecido, no puedo tener la percepción de mi princesa, pero si lo pienso detenidamente, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en familia, compartiendo mis hermanos y yo, siempre tuve la percepción de vacío como si faltara algo… como si faltará alguien, pero totalmente al contrario de mi princesa que tenía la percepción de que alguien importante para ella estaba perdido en algún lugar… de pronto sentía que era mi hermano el que estaba muerto… era mi hermano que me producía ese vacío, era mi hermano lo que me faltaba… Dios que complicado era todo esto… y por otra parte, a donde fue mi madre antes que naciera Emmett, porque se perdió de esa manera… donde y porque … y viendo a mi hermano, toda su fortaleza física y su tamaño es difícil de creer que naciera prematuro… Y porque Renee huyo así si estaba embarazada de mi padre… pero que pregunta más estúpida Edward… por la misma razón por la que se fue Bella, porque se cansó de ser la otra, además Bella te lo dijo una y un millón de veces, que no tendría un hijo en esa relación, que una cosa es estar en la sombra y otra mantener en ellas a su hijo, que otra cosa podría ser… pero a diferencia de mi Bella, Renee nunca le aviso a papá del nacimiento del pequeño, pero ahora entiendo el dolor de mi papá frente a mi dolor, es el mismo… la historia se repitió conmigo… con nosotros, es como si papá y Renee de alguna forma hubiesen intentado vivir el destino que estaba reservado para Bella y para mi. O fuimos nosotros los que quisimos repetir su destino… AHHHHHHHH!... Estoy tan frustrado, todo esto me tiene tan confundido… Dios… y si esto no fuera lo suficientemente complicado hay que añadir a Renata en la ecuación…. Renata… Renata la amiga de Heidi… Renata la inseparable… la incondicional de Heidi… Renata quien conoce los secretos de Heidi… Renata la que conoce ese secreto que involucra a mi madre con Heidi….Renata la que conoce ese secreto que involucra a Heidi con mi Princesa y Aro Volturi… Renata la heredera de Heidi… Renata al ex prometida del fallecido Alec Volturi… Renata la amante de mi papá… y si le ponemos un toque morboso a la cosa… Renata mi posible madrastra y quien sabe si la madre de algún hermano o hermana… ok ok ok… mejor no pongo imágenes mentales en mi cabeza… Que confusión tan endemoniada…

Estaba intentando dormir, pero no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en mi cama por tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, cuando la sentí entrar en la habitación…

- Bella, preciosa, que haces despierta?.- le pregunte mientras lograba ver con el reflejo de la luna deslizándose por la ventana, la deliciosa silueta de mi ángel, quien venía hacia mi de forma lenta y sensual, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente… Dios… sino dejaba de hacer eso, estaría en problemas con mi amigo, quien moría por despertar… Se acerco a la cama, le tendí la mano, mientras apartaba las sabanas haciéndole espacio, no estaba seguro que aceptara mi invitación, pero no podía perder la esperanza de que eso sucediera… estaba en mi día de suerte y Dios estaba de humor conmigo, y mi princesa acepto mi invitación.-

- No podía dormir lejos de ti, sabiendo que estabas bajo mi mismo techo.- me dijo apenada.-

- Y yo doy gracias a Dios por eso.- le dije besando su cuello.-

- Ed… solo dormir.- me dijo.-

- Solo dormir cariño.- no podía exigirle nada, tendría que llevar las cosas poco a poco. Se acurruco en mi pecho, y pude dormir con mi brazo enredado en su cintura y mi nariz pegado en su cuello.- Estoy en el cielo.- dije aspirando su aroma.-

- Estamos en el cielo.- dijo removiéndose y acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos.- Te amo Edward.- dijo suspirando dormida, esa era la razón por la que me causaba tanta gracias que mi gatita hablara dormida, además de ser hermosa, de ser tierna, e inteligente, tenía todas esas pequeñas cosas que amaba de mi princesa, como su sonrisa, la profundidad de su mirada, su determinación, su dulzura, sus sonrojos… y además hablaba dormida. Apreté más a mi princesa contra mi pecho.-

- Yo también te amo.- le dije. En la mañana sentía pequeños besitos por mi cuello, por mi rostro, los dedos de mi ángel acariciando mi cabello, en otras circunstancias pensaría que estaría soñado, pero en ninguno de mis sueños su olor era tan perfecto, tan agradable, tan único… ese olor de mi princesa que me hacía sentir único, que me calma que le da equilibrio a mi vida.- uhhhmmm… cielo cuidado, tenemos que ir poco a poco.- le dije, y ella río picara.-

- Acaso no te gusta.- dijo simulando estar dolida, aun sin abrir los ojos sabía que mi princesa estaba haciendo un puchero con esos lindos labios suyos, y una mirada suave intentando verse infantilmente tierna y dolida, cuando lo único que lograba era verse jodidamente sexy y sensual… así que lo mejor que podía hacer era tener los ojos cerrados si quería seguir teniendo el control de mis emociones y mi cuerpo, y de mi amigo.

- Claro que me gusta cariño, no sabes cuanto… bueno si lo sabes, porque de lo contrario no lo harías.- reí tontamente.- pero la verdad cariño es que si sigues con eso no sé que voy a hacer para controlarme.

- Hacer que cielo, si no estoy haciendo nada, ni siquiera me miras.- me dijo.-

- Cielo, es que si te miro, no voy a poder hacer nada para no abalanzarme sobre ti, y besarte hasta que ambos estemos completamente saciados el uno del otro, y tu no quieres eso no todavía… y la verdad es que tu quieres jugar conmigo intentando verte tierna y dolida, pero no sabes que tan sexy te ves haciéndolo y yo no se como resistirme.- le dije soltando todo, cuando estaba con ella uno de los problemas era que perdía el filtro entre lo que pensaba y lo que decía y siempre hablaba de más… o por lo menos en lo que respecta a mis emociones por ella.-

- Eso es genial nene.- me dijo acostándose sobre mi, colocándose a ahorcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, si antes estaba en problemas, ahora me estaba acercando a un camino sin retorno.- eso quiere decir que cuando quiera algo de ti, solo tengo que hacer eso.-

- Más o menos.- le dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas controlar no solo mi voz sino cada músculo y órgano de mi cuerpo, ya mi respiración comenzaba a ser acelerada y superficial.- Bella… cariño… por favor.- le rogaba.-

- Por favor… que…. cielo.- me decía ella en una condición no mejor que la mía.- Que es lo que quieres cariño.- en este momento quería muchas cosas, pero por lo único que rogaba era porque mi princesa no comenzara a moverse sobre mi.-

- Nena estamos llegando a un camino de no retorno.- le dije empezando a tener problemas con mi buen amigo.-

- Lo sé Ed… lo sé amor.- me decía casi jadeando contra mis labios, mientras sujetaba mi rostros con ambas manos y me besaba con fuerza, de pronto la puerta se abrió, logrando que Bella se quitara inmediatamente de encima mío, mientras que los pequeños entraron corriendo y saltando sobre cama.-

- Papito, papito, papito.-gritaba mi gatita saltando sobre mi, al tiempo que me abrazaba.-

- Hola princesa.- le dije.- Hola campeón.- le dije despeinando su cabello imposible de peinar, como el mío.- Hola muñeca.- le dije a Jane dándole un beso en la mano.-

- Hola papito… Hola mamita.- dijo Ed.-

- Hola cielo.- le dijo mi ángel.- Hola Jane, buenos días corazón, como dormiste?.- le pregunto tiernamente a mi pequeña.-

- Muy rico, y tú princesa?.- le preguntó.-

- Como en las nubes.- le contesto y yo sonreí como un tonto.- pero quitando eso…- dijo seria girándose a mi gatita.- Elizabeth Lillian Swan… me puedes decir cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes entrar en todas las habitaciones de esta casa como si fueran tu cuarto o tu salón de ballet.- le dijo a modo de regaño, pero en sus ojos podía ver que para nada estaba enfadada, pero debía reprenderla por entrar así en el cuarto, porque si hubiesen entrado unos minutos más tarde no sé que se encontrarían.-

- Lo siento mamita, no quiero que te pongas bravita conmigo, porque eres la mami mas linda mas linda del universo… y yo te amo mucho mucho muchisimo mamita linda, y si te pones bravita conmigo, mis lindos ojitos se ponen tristes muy tristes.- le dijo repitiendo el gesto que su madre hizo hace un rato, pero en ella era absolutamente adorable, no sé como hace mi princesa para reprenderla cuando lo necesita.-

- Elizabeth, sabes que mamá no le gusta verte triste y te ama mucho, pero sabes que lo hiciste no fue correcto, y que no es la primera vez que lo haces, y sabes también que si no fuera porque tu papá está aquí con tu hermana y que sé que estas increíblemente emocionada por estar con ellos, mamá te castigaría.- le dijo seria, yo por el contrario estaba a punto de llorar y ponerme a rogar por mi gatita. Pero mi ángel como siempre y adivinando mis intenciones me dirigió una mirada severa que me obligo a quedarme callado a sabiendas que abriendo la boca solo conseguiría empeorar la situación.

- Tienes razón mamita, lo siento mucho… no lo vuelvo hacer.- le dijo mi pequeña arrojándose a sus brazos.-

- No te preocupes cielito.- le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza y alborotando sus castaños cabellos.-

- Mamita, no le pelees solo a Lizzie, porque yo también sabía y no la detuve… yo también tengo culpa.- le dijo campeón.-

- Princesa yo también estaba con ellos, todos tenemos la culpa.-

- Ok, entonces se convirtieron en los tres mosqueteros, uno para todos y todos para uno.- les dijo mi princesa seria, pero con la sonrisa brillándole en la mirada.- Bien, solo porque se comportaron todos como buenos hermanos y porque se apoyaron y se protegieron lo voy a dejar pasar. Pero quiero que me digan, que es lo que tienen que hacer cuando quieran entrar a una habitación que no es la suya.-

- Tocar la puerta antes de entrar.- les dijeron los tres a coro.-

- Perfecto peques.- les dije a mis hijos.- ahora que aprendieron la lección que mamá quiso enseñarles, tengo que pedirles que nos dejan a mami y a mi vestirnos, para que podamos hacer algo juntos.- le dije.-

- Vamos niños a su cuartos a vestirse y nos vemos en la terraza, seguro que la nona Sue nos preparo un muy rico desayuno, casi almuerzo.- dijo viendo el reloj. Los niños nos dieron besos a los dos y salieron corriendo de la habitación, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta mi ángel los detuvo.- Hijos…- los tres se pararon en seco. Sentí una felicidad enorme al ver que mi princesa no hacía distinciones entre mi hija y nuestros hijos.- Deben estar listos en media hora, y les pido por favor Lizzie y Ed, no salgan corriendo como locos, recuerden que Jane no conoce la casa aún, así que cuando terminen esperen por ella, después de comer le enseñamos la casa para que pueda moverse a libertad, de acuerdo?.- los tres asintieron.- Nos vemos en media hora, vendré yo por ti para llevarte a la terraza.- me dijo mi princesa. Cuando estaba por levantarse, la jale por el brazo haciéndola caer sobre mi, inmediatamente me gire, sorprendiéndola con mi movimiento, y comencé a besarla lentamente pero de forma muy intensa, una vez que su respiración se hizo más superficial me separe de ella.-

- Me la debías cielo.- apenas roce sus labios nuevamente.- nos vemos en media hora.- le dije levantándome y entrando en el baño, mientras la escuchaba bufar de frustración. Al menos no sería yo el único frustrado.-

Media hora más tarde mi ángel estaba en la puerta, con unos sencillos jeans que iban a provocarme un paro cardíaco, unas botas marrones y un sweater beige, con su cabello castaño suelto y hermoso, al verla no pude más que sonreír, y al fijarse en mi, se dio cuenta que íbamos a juego. Bajamos juntos hasta la terraza, había una parte de la terraza para poder comer y disfrutar al aire libre en primavera y verano, y había otra parte, muy hermosa, con paredes de piedra, bancos rústicos de madera y una larga mesa, estaba techado con un techo de madera machambrada, y daba esa perfecta sensación de estar en el exterior, pero nos protegían del frío y de las inclemencias del clima invernal unos enormes ventanales, que iban desde un muy bajo muro de piedra hasta el techo dándote la sensación de estar afuera, era perfecto. Dado el clima no pudimos ir a la laguna como quiso mi gatita, pero paseamos por Montepulciano, y nos divertimos montones todos juntos, parecíamos el retrato de la perfecta familia feliz, tal como lo soñaba desde siempre. Pasamos una tarde maravillosa entre juegos con los pequeños, bromas, caricias robadas, besos a escondidas, y nos tomamos fotos y fotos, fue una buena idea traer la cámara a nuestro paseo después de que mi gatita nos lo pidiera con esos ojos hermosos brillando de la emoción y esa carita tan tierna… las expresiones de mi gatita completamente me derretían y me dejaban completamente desarmado y terminaba haciendo todo lo que ella me pedía.

Era tan feliz… creo que nunca nunca fui tan feliz como en este momento, viví momentos excepcionales con mi princesa en el pasado, pero faltaban ellos… faltaban nuestros hijos… no puedo encontrar un momento más perfecto que este, la alegría que ellos nos proporcionaban solo potenciaban el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro… Después de la comida me vi arrastrado por nuestros pequeños al salón de música…

- Mira papi, aquí esta tu piano.- me dijo Ed.-

- No campeón, este es tu piano, pequeño.- le dije poniéndome a su altura, despeinándolo.- por que no vas al piano y le enseñas a tu viejo como tocas mejor que él la nana de tu hermana.- le anime.-

- De verdad.- me dijo con la emoción pintada en los ojos.-

- Claro campeón.- le dije, el pequeño se sentó en la banqueta del piano, mientras yo lo acompañaba, y mi princesa se acurrucó en el sofá bajo una manta, con cada una de mis hijas a su lado mientras les leía una historia, mientras Ed tocaba la nana de su hermana con una maestría impresionante, tomé mi teléfono para poder tomarle una foto a mi princesa, la cual inmediatamente envíe a mi hermana, cuñados y mi padre, sin que sus comentarios se hicieran esperar, todos estaban enternecidos con la imagen igual que yo.

- Fue impresionante tu interpretación hijo.- le dije ganándome una sonrisa de su parte, y una mirada de aprobación de mi princesa.- porque no intentas con eso.- le dije, mientras le mostraba los acordes y las notas de la nana de mi princesa.- al escucharla vi como mi ángel se emocionaba, cuando terminé de enseñarle como tocarla y pasar las notas al cuaderno de mi campeón, el pequeño toco ahora la nana de su mamá, fue la primera vez que lo hizo y estuvo muy cerca de la perfección, el sentimiento de orgullo me sobrepaso.- eres muy talentoso hijo, quieres seguir tocando esto cuando seas grande pequeño.- le pregunte con curiosidad.-

- La verdad es que si papá, me gustaría tocar al piano siempre y no hacer otra cosa.- me dijo emocionado, y ya mi cerebro empezó a barajar escuelas de música, las mejores para mi pequeño, si podía contribuir a cumplir su sueño eso haría, sabía que mi Jane decía que cuando creciera sería escritora, y yo siempre sonreía ante esa perspectiva de que mi pequeña aún sin saberlo quisiera seguir los pasos de mi preciosa, aunque seguramente su madre estaría ardiendo de ira en algún lugar del infierno. – Y tu gatita, que quieres ser tu cuando seas grande, quieres ser bailarina?.- le pregunte.-

- Quiero bailar siempre papito, pero quiero ser doctora del corazón como el abuelito… pero doctora del corazón de bebitos para curar a niños como mi hermanita.- dijo ella como cualquier cosa, jugando con un hilo suelto de la manta que las tapaba, por la mirada y la expresión en los ojos de mi princesa, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que Elizabeth hablaba de ello. Me levante y me acerque a ella.-

- Eso es maravilloso princesa, así que tendremos tres hijos súper talentosos, una famosa escritora.- dije tomando de la mano a mi muñeca, mientras mi ángel me miraba con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios. Le hice un gesto a Edward para que se acercara a nosotros, y nos acurrucamos con su mamá y hermanas en el sofá.- Un concertista increíblemente talentoso, y una reconocida cardióloga.- dije mientras mi gatita hacía una mueca divertida.-

- Una cardi que… papito?.- Mi Bella y yo reímos.-

- Cardióloga gatita.- le dije acariciándole las mejillas.- ese es el nombre que le dan a los doctores que curan el corazón, corazones así de hermosos como el tuyo, el de tus hermanitos y el de tu preciosa mamita.- le dije, ganándome una sonrisa de todps.-

- Princesa puedes seguir leyendo el cuento.- le pidió mi muñequita a Bella, y ella continúo la lectura. Poco tiempo después Ed y Jane empezaban la guerra de bostezos y mi gatita ya se encontraba completamente dormida en mis brazos, por suerte mi princesa los había obligado a tomar un baño y colocarse las pijamas antes de ir al salón de música.-

- Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.- dijo mi princesa quien tomaba en brazos a Ed, y le daba a mano a mi muñequita mientras los conducía a su habitación, yo como ya se empezaba a hacer costumbre tome en brazos a mi gatita, quien se acurruco más en mis brazos mientras la dejaba en su cama, le di un beso de buenas noches, repitiéndole lo mucho que la amaba, así mismo hice con Ed y Jane, cuando iba entrando a un cuarto ya de él salía mi princesa luego de darle el beso de buenas noches a nuestros hijos, al terminar nos encontramos en el pasillo.- Voy a la ducha.- me dijo.-

- Es una invitación.- dije levantando las cejas y regalándole una sonrisa pícara.-

- Esta vez no mi vampiro.- al menos me dijo "esta vez no".- Te veo en veinte minutos en el salón de música.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio para su cuarto.-

Una vez que termine el baño, me detuve unos minutos a responder los mensajes de mi familia, y baje al salón de música. Mi princesa no había llegado aún, estaba nervioso, la hora de las disculpas, las horas del perdón, las horas de reabrir las heridas para dejar salir el dolor de una vez por todas, y alcanzar la paz y la felicidad si es que esto era posible. Para calmar un poco mis nervios, me concentre en el piano tocando las nanas de mi gatita y mi ángel, eso siempre me relajaba. Como siempre note su presencia apenas entro en la habitación, venía con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y me invitó a acompañarla al sofá, bajo la manta que antes las cubría a ella y a mis princesitas. Dejo las tazas sobre la mesa del centro regalándome un dulce y a la vez apasionado beso, se separo lentamente de mi, dejando sus manos en mis mejillas y dándome una intensa mirada, una de esas miradas que despertaba cada fibra de mi, y hacía que una cálida corriente eléctrica recorriera toda la extensión de mi cuerpo.

- Llegó el momento cielo, llegó el momento de hablar y dejar atrás todo el dolor, llego el momento de perdonar y perdonarnos.- me dijo, yo cerrando mis ojos apoye mi frente en la suya y me permití inhalar su calido aroma nuevamente.-

- Bella, amor… yo….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien, llegó la hora de sacar el champagne, el vino, las uvas, las maletas, la rompa interior amarilla, la ropa blanca, preparar el dinero y las sillas, los fuegos artificiales y todas las cosas para celebrar la noche vieja (que es mi celebración favorita en todo el año, porque simboliza el cierre de un ciclo y un talonario con 365 de nuevas oportunidades)… Espero sinceramente que tengas unas lindas celebraciones, que pasen una hermosa noche vieja con su familias y seres queridos, y que este nuevo año llegue acompañado de montones de cosas hermosas para ustedes y toda su familia….**

**Alegría… Alegría y más felicidad…**

**Espero como siempre que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que esto toda alegría y felicidad, no es lo normal pero ya tocaba un poquito, o no?… Hay unos detalles que les van a ayudar a reafirmar sus teorías, pero no tenemos ni intrigas ni revelaciones… solo amor, dulce y tierno… regalito de fin de año para ustedes. **

**Quiero agradecer como todas y cada una de las veces sus reviews y sus alerts… no tienen idea de cuan feliz me pongo cada vez que recibo alguno de sus comentarios… son verdaderamente geniales todas y todos. Voy aprovechar para agradecer a mi familia, a mi mami, mi esposo y mis hermanos por su apoyo, por mi prima Yas que comenzó a leer el fic y esta enganchadísima… por Fioni2709 que hoy me ayudo a poner algunas cosas en perspectivas para poder terminar el capítulo a tiempo…**

**Antes de empezar a ver sus siempre maravillosos fics, les digo que no estoy segura de poder actualizar el domingo como siempre (aunque por la hora casi siempre termina siendo lunes y no domingo)… pero lo que les aseguro es que el miércoles o jueves si tendrán su actualización y volveremos a la normalidad. Me la paso demasiado genial escribiéndolo como para que piensen que voy a abandonar, así que si no ven el capitulo el lunes no se preocupen porque el jueves seguimos… **

**Tengo una idea para el próximo fic… si en la próxima actualización tiene un poco más de forma les comento a ver que les parece.**

**Ahora bien a lo que nos compete: **

**sam c: Pase mis fiestas con mi familia, y estuvo genial, espero que tu fin de año sea tan bueno como las navidades, en cuanto a lo del hermano de Bella, ya tendrán tiempo de aclarar sus teorías en un capítulo que llamaremos revelaciones, y tendrá varias cositas. La gatita ciertamente es una mezcla de los caracteres de Bella y Edward y de allí sacamos lo celosita. .. y en cuanto a lo de Renee – Carlisle – Esme… creo que se van dando cuenta, porque cuando respondo a su Reviews no suelo decir que Esme es la mala… solo digo que es menos buena. Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Fran Cullen Masen: La pase genial, espero que ustedes igual. Aquí no tendrás muchas dudas, este capítulo ofrece algunas pistas pero no tiene nuevas intrigas, solo recuerda algunas para que las tengan presente. Espero que te guste esta segunda parte del reencuentro, no leemos. Saludos. Kisses. Felices fiestas.**

**Esme: nuestra buena Esme… me alegra que te gustara, espero sientas lo mismo por este nuevo capítulo en el que continuamos el reencuentro. Felices fiestas, pásala genial. Kisses. Nos leemos pronto.**

**AlexCullen: Sip tiene una amante, y tuvo una amante en pasado… que cosa con el hombre no… pero estoy convencida que a pesar de todo ama a Esme… Felices Fiestas, espero la pases de lo mejor y disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Besos.**

**Xavitaaw de Cullen: Hola mis Vampiras favoritas, espero que la pasaran de lo mejor, me alegra de les halla regalado risas y no lágrimas durante estas fiestas, espero que con mi pequeño presente de año nuevo les regale suspiros. Espero no se ganen más regaños de sus mamás y les agradezco de corazón apoyar mi historia. Esme/Emm/Carlisle/Renata son la perfecta demostración en esta historia de que los malos no son tan malos, al menos no sin motivos validos o no, y que los buenos tampoco son tan buenos, tienen sus secretos y su pequeño lado perverso. Espero que disfruten del reencuentro, ya pronto nos llevamos a la familia de regreso a Chicago… la parte del perdón puede que les haga retornar las lágrimas. Agradezco de corazón y admiro la dedicación que le dan a mi historia. Gracias Gracias. Felices fiestas. Nos leemos pronto… besos.**

**Triix2402: Mi loquis… que tal, espero que las fiestas de noche vieja y año nuevo las pases genial. Ya tendrás que esperar los próximos capítulos para comprobar tus teorías, espero que te guste este capítulo y me alegra un montón que disfrutaras el anterior. Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo siempre. Felices fiestas. Besos, nos leemos. **

**Gabii: no sé si te di ya la bienvenida, pero igual… Welcome on board, me alegra monton que te guste la hirtoria, espero que igual ames este Nuevo capitulo, sobre todo que disfrutes de esta parte del reencuentro. Felices Fiestas. Nos Leemos.**

**Mon de Cullen: Welcome on board. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo feliz. Felices Fiestas, nos leemos pronto. Kisses. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: Cariño Felices Fiestas, que la pases genial, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, un poco de felicidad para variar y celebrar las fiestas. Nos leemos. **

**Diana: la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te la vida, dice un canción, y el capitulo anterior no fue la excepción, aquí de pronto consigues pistas para reafirmar tus teorías, nos leemos, felices fiestas. Besos. **

**Eli mMsen : Bienvenida, me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo y espero sinceramente que disfrutes este igual. Felices fiestas.**

**Fran Ktrin Black: Felices Fiestas linda, espero que disfrutes de nuevo estos días de celebración que se avecinan, no he visto la peli que me mencionaste pero me da curiosidad, voy a buscarla a ver que tal… espero disfrutes de este capítulo y de la parte del reencuentro que está en el … la próxima será mas sufrida porque viene toda la parte del perdón. Felices fiestas. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Ginegine: Cariño, feliz año, espero que pases una genial noche vieja y año nuevo con los tuyos, esta bien esta bien, acepto que eres retractora total de nuestra Reina de Hielo, y si todo el problema fue siempre la inseguridad y el despecho de Esme. Espero disfrutes esta parte del reencuentro que la que viene es la parte sufrida. Felices fiestas, Besos**

**Lizzy90: la tocaya de la gatita, felices fiestas linda. Espero que pases una linda noche vieja y un muy buen año nuevo. Este capitulo no es revelador pero es dulce, y es el inicio del reencuentro y el perdón. Espero lo disfrutes, ya pronto podrán verificar sus teorías… Besos.**

**Elizabeth Cullen Potter: Aquí vas a encontrar otros pequeños detalles que van a reafirmar tus suposiciones. Pero hay que esperar unos poco capítulos más para que alguien diga todas las verdades… con respecto a lo del amante de Heidi, ya ha salido en la historia, pero todo se va a saber el mismo día… de pronto no todo pero muchas cosas… un día de estos les hago un resumen de las intrigas. Espero corazón que pases unas felices fiestas, disfruta mucho, nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Mi niña Alex, espero tengas un feliz fin de semana de noche vieja y año nuevo y la pases buenisimo, para el año nuevo tienes que preparar la alberca porque en el próximo capítulo vienen los perdones y los arrepentimientos. Me alegra te gustara la novedad de Carlisle – Rene de novios engañando a Esme… por eso decía que Esme era menos buena, pero no necesariamente mala… aunque si demasiado loca… Yo pase unas lindas fiestas y espero pasar las siguientes igual… Espero que disfrutes el capítulo linda. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Hola tati / nancy / juliet: me encanta que sigan la historia y que les guste, espero actualizar pronto, pero de repente el domingo no pueda, pero voy a seguir con la historia, espero que disfruten este capítulo que es uno los felices felices. Que pasen unas lindas festividades, y se diviertan un montón, pórtense bien, y bienvenidas a nancy y juliet… ya a tati le di la bienvenida antes… Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: felices fiestas pequeña, espero disfrutes este capítulo y te prepares para el siguiente en el que vienen las culpas y los perdones, pronto veremos a toda la familia en Chicago, y en cuanto a que Heidi sea hija de Esme, has pensado que si Heidi es hija de Esme, sería hermana de Edward?. Espero te guste, que la pases super, nos estamos leyendo. Kisses.**

**Soles: Welcome on board….F****elices fiestas. ****Gracias por el apoyo, muchas personas piensan igual que tu acerca de Emmett, pero ya en algún momento se sabrá la verdad y podrán confirmar o desechar sus teorías. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Lorena: bienvenida a esta locura de llamada "La Otra"… me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, ya las intrigas las vamos resolviendo poco a poco, aquí encontrarás nuevas pistas. Felices Fiestas, nos leemos, kisses. **

**Suiza19: Linda, felices fiestas, espero tengas una feliz noche vieja y un espléndido año nuevo, espero que te guste el capítulo, este es más feliz y ligero porque en el próximo viene toda la carga emocional de las culpas y el perdón, así que un poquito de felicidad para aligerar el ambiente no viene mal… Besos, espero la pases bien, nos leemos.**

**Danii Cullen: Mi dulce Danii, espero que pases unas lindas fiestas con tu familia y amigos, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo más feliz, y ya pronto podrás confirmar o no tus teorías. Besos, que la pases genial, nos leemos.**

**Guacha: la siempre perceptiva Guacha, espero que la pasaras buenísimo en la playa y que tengas una buena celebración de noche vieja y el año nuevo llegue con todo su esplendor para ti y los tuyos. Y si Esme es una víbora con causa, y como dijiste en alguna oportunidad… el problema aquí era el despecho… el despecho de Esme… espero que disfrutes este capítulo, un poquito de felicidad antes de todo el dramón emocional que supondrá el perdón y toda la conversación. Que la pases genial. Besos. Gracias por el apoyo siempre**

**Tersh: Welcome on board. Espero que el material que te di para pensar te halla hecho llegar a buenas conclusiones. Sinceramente espero que te guste este capítulo, algo más feliz. Gracias por la felicitación de navidad, espero tengas un lindo año nuevo. Nos leemos. Kisses y felices fiestas. **

**Maithe cullen: genial que seas venezolana, hay muchas por aquí, Ginegine y Guacha también son, adempas de Fioni2709, me alegra que disfrutes de la historia, gracias por el apoyo y bienvenida a bordo, espero te guste este capítulo feliz antes de las diculpas y el perdón… Que pases felices fiestas, feliz año. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Fioni2709: Gracias por el apoyo, y si Carlisle y Renee vivieron un gran amor, pero no por eso ama menos a Esme… la cosa fue un poco complicada creo… y lo de los celos de Jane… no te preocupes que aparecen por ahí. Me encanta poder sorprenderte aunque te enloquezca tratando de poner en perspectiva la historia. Felices Fiestas… Besos (Review enviado directamente al pin de mi Black Berry)**

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta.**

**Feliz Año espero la pasen genial…**

**Ya saben… Si la vida les da limones… solo pidan la sal y el tequila y bébansela… y además disfruten así sea bailando sobre la mesa.**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 13: Ansiando las Doce Campanadas…

- Llegó el momento cielo, llegó el momento de hablar y dejar atrás todo el dolor, llego el momento de perdonar y perdonarnos.- me dijo, yo cerrando mis ojos apoye mi frente en la suya y me permití inhalar su calido aroma nuevamente.-

- Bella, amor… yo….- Me detuve por un momento en un intento desesperado por poner en orden mis ideas, no sabía como, pero tenía que sacar la fuerza y la entereza de cualquier lugar del que pudiera, tenía que poder pedirle a mi cielo todos los perdones necesario, tenía que sacar todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y todas las cosas que tenía atrapadas en mi cuerpo.- Amor yo tengo tantas cosas por las que pedir perdón.- suspire, mientras mi princesa me miraba atenta, sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero agradecería que al menos de momento me dejaba hablar.- No puedo decirte que me arrepiento de la relación en la que nos vimos involucrados hace ocho años, porque de no ser por ella me perdería de los mejores momentos de mi existencia, sin ello no tendríamos a nuestros maravilloso pequeños, pero no tengo palabras para lo imbécil que fui por la manera en las que maneje las cosas.- dije cuando sentí los dedos de mi princesa secándome las lágrimas que escurrían ya por mis mejillas, en un mirada a su perfecto rostro de ángel, me di cuenta que también yo tenía que secar las lágrimas de mi princesa, lágrimas que provocaba una vez más… lágrimas que me dolía profundamente seguir provocando en ella.- Dios cielo… no sabes como me duele tu dolor, no sabes como es que tu dolor potencia el mío, y deja de importarme mi sufrimiento si con eso puedo aliviar el tuyo.

- Cariño esto se trata de que ambos podamos dejar nuestro dolor y poder seguir juntos.- me dijo mi ángel.- las veces que hemos intentando sacrificarnos el uno por el otro no ha salido bien.- me dijo dejando un pequeño beso en mis labios.-

- Pues si, pero para poder dejar salir mi dolor tienes que permitirme pedirte perdón por todas las estupideces que cometí, tienes que dejarme pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice sufrir. Tienes que permitirme pedirte perdón por como jodí todo lo que teníamos.- le dije acercándome a ella lo más que pude y moría de ganas por hacerla descansar acurrucándola en mi pecho, pero en este momento era importante que pudiéramos vernos a los ojos, así que conectándome a su mirada continúe con lo que quería decirle.- Cielo necesito que me perdones por no entender desde antes lo mucho que te amaba, que eres mi vida, que eres mi amor y que no podría ser feliz jamás con otra persona que no fueras tu…Te amo cielo y fui demasiado ciego como para verlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tengo que pedirte millones de veces perdón por permitir que Heidi me convirtiera en un instrumento de su venganza en tu contra, una venganza por algo que no sé y que no entiendo.- ella hizo un gesto dándome a entender que no iba a decirme la razón por la que se había iniciado la guerra. Ya en ese punto nuestras lágrimas caían sin cesar por nuestro rostro.- Tengo que pedirte millones de perdones por permitir que otra ostentara el titulo de Señora de Edward Cullen, cuando ese título ya te pertenecía desde el mismo momento que nuestros ojos se cruzaron la primera vez que nos vimos en la secundaria cuando llegaste con esos ojitos tristes y acompañada de tus primas.- ambos sonreímos ante ese recuerdo, apenas nos presentaron sus primas no pude evitar acercarme a ella y cobijarla en un tierno abrazo y dejando pequeños besitos en su cabello y por primera vez ese maravilloso olor a fresias me golpeo con fuerza convirtiéndose en mi calmante natural, convirtiéndose en mi relajante, en mi perfume preferido de todo el mundo.-

- Cielo ya nos perdonamos por eso, yo permití que Heidi aprovechara nuestros sentimientos para destruirme, yo le di ese poder cuando decidí no contarte lo que paso entre nosotras, ese poder se lo di yo cuando no entendí el poder del rencor que me guardaba Heidi, y cuando no acepte la verdad de sus palabras cuando me juro que no sería feliz.- me dijo mi ángel.- Ya los reclamos de tu matrimonio tenemos que dejarlos en el pasado mi vida… Tampoco yo me di cuenta de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ti hasta que me fundí en tus brazos cuando me buscaste en el aeropuerto a mi regreso de Londres, así que tendría también yo que pedirte perdón cielo, por darle ese poder a Heidi sobre nosotros, también tengo que pedirte perdón por no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te amo y obligarte a ver tus sentimientos hacia mi.- la calle con un pequeño beso.-

- Cariño tu no tienes que pedir perdón por nada, todas las culpas son mías… solo mías, yo te hice sufrir manteniéndote en las sombras, yo te hice sufrir haciéndote ver como traía a Heidi colgada de mi brazo y con ella haciendo esas demostraciones de cariño que solo eran para hacerte sentir mal y yo se lo permití cielo… Yo fui el imbécil que se dejo presionar con la idea de perder a Jane, yo fui el idiota que no te dio tu lugar, que no te dio el tiempo que te merecías, que no te respetó, que no te dio a respetar.- le decía con el corazón.- Dios cielo… la verdad no sé como vas a hacer para perdonarme todo lo malditamente imbécil que fui, no sé como vas a perdonarme… lo único que sé es que necesito tu perdón mi amor, porque sin ti yo no tengo vida… tengo casi seis años en lo que no he tenido vida, he tenido cinco años de absoluto sufrimiento, solo cuando recibí tu correo hace veinticinco días que volví a respirar, hace veinticinco días que consigo dormir, que consigo descansar que he tenido algo de paz, porque desde que te perdí, desde que llegue a ese hospital en el que me desmoroné, no solo me llene de dolor sino que en ese hospital de Londres deje parte de mi alma, deje toda mi paz, un parte de mi alma que no podré recuperar nunca cielo, porque con mis decisiones te dañe, dañe a nuestros hijos… me perdí la oportunidad de tener a Marie Alice en mis brazos y perderme en sus ojitos, dejando que me envolviera en su pequeña manita.- le dije con el corazón el la mano.-

- Cielo yo también he tenido culpas, yo me fui, te aleje de nuestros hijos.- me dijo.-

- Shhhh…. Cielo, espera… escucha, tu no tienes culpa, tu me dejaste porque te cansaste, tenías derecho, tenías toda la razón, quien necesitaba abrir los ojos era yo, me deje aterrar por la idea de perder a Jane, sabía que tenía que buscar soluciones para no permitir que se llevarán a Jane de mi lado, pero sabía que si introducía una demanda por su custodia mi madre y mi hermano testificarían a favor de Heidi y me alejarían de mi pequeña.- le dije lo que nunca me había atrevido a admitir en voz alta, porque me quedo muy clara la amenaza que al respecto una vez me hizo Emmett.- te fuiste porque querías lo mejor para Jane, y en el fondo aún con todo el dolor que sufrimos ese acto le salvo de alguna forma la vida a mi muñequita.- esa confesión arrancó un jadeo de sorpresa en mi ángel.-

- Ed por que dices eso.- me pregunto mi princesa.-

- Princesa puede que este loco, pero yo sospecho que muchas de las "emergencias" de Jane, por las que me separaba de ti eran provocadas, no sé como lo hacían pero estoy seguro que lo hacían, incluso el accidente que murió Heidi fue provocado, estoy casi seguro, aunque no puedo probarlo.- mi princesa asintió en acuerdo con mis palabras.- Pero de eso no se trata esta conversación amor… No quiero que te culpes más por haberte ido, yo me sentía amarrado a ese matrimonio por el bien de Jane, pero no podía obligarte a ti a vivir en las sombras… y en ese momento… en ese momento te fuiste por el dolor… te fuiste por Jane, pero de esperar unas semanas más te habrías ido igual, porque te habrías ido por Jane y por nuestros hijos, siempre dijiste que no querías hijos en una relación como la nuestra porque no podrías permitir que un hijo nuestro se viera obligado a vivir en las sombras como nos paso a nosotros… Dios Cielo, tengo tantas cosas por las que pedirte perdón, porque por estar conmigo habrías renunciado a lo que ha sido tu alegría en estos años, nuestros hijos… Dios mío, que malditamente imbécil, no entiendo como puedes amarme todavía mi vida… Y ese día cielo, ese día que cometí una de las más grandes estupideces de mi vida, ese día en el que olvide nuestro aniversario, en el que te trate como una vulgar amante y no como la mujer de mi vida, no como la mujer que amo, no como mi mujer, tengo que pedirte perdón, mil veces perdón por eso, ese día te deje herida, física y emocionalmente, ese día no podré compensártelo nunca, ese día, es uno de mis peores recuerdo, es una de las cosas más horrendas que he hecho.- le dije apenado.-

- Me lo compensaste hoy Edward, me lo compensaste con la alegría que hoy vi en la cara de nuestros hijos.- me dijo mi ángel.- no te voy a mentir, me dolió profundamente lo que sucedió ese día, me dejaste un profunda herida y solo empeoró cuando no llegaste al aeropuerto, pero cuando hablamos hace unos días y me dijiste que habías estado allí, pude reconciliar esa parte de mi espíritu y de alguna forma encontré la fórmula para dejarlo ir.

- Gracias cielo.- le dije besándola.- eres mucho más y mucho mejor de lo que merezco.-

- Edward no tienes ni idea de lo que sufrí, no sabes lo que fueron para mi todas esas horas de vuelo, todos esos días siguientes, todos esos meses pensando que no te había importado lo suficiente como para hacer un último esfuerzo por mi, por nosotros.- suspiro.- no tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que me toco vivir, mientras estábamos juntos, siempre pensamos que solo nuestros amigos cercanos sabían de nuestra relación, pero la verdad es que después de que Emmett estuvo en nuestro departamento también lo supieron Esme y Heidi, y no sabes todas las humillaciones, todo el dolor, el desprecio y las cosas que tuve que vivir.- me dijo, mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con mi pulgar.-

- Lo sé, y de alguna manera me entere por ti sin que lo dijeras directamente. Y tengo que decirte que no me hizo nada feliz saberlo, porque no me lo dijiste princesa?.- le dije.- por que me lo ocultaste?.-

- Cómo lo sabes Ed?, como es eso que yo te lo dije sin decírtelo directamente.- me pregunto.-

- Tu libro cielo.- me miró sorprendida.-

- El libro?, leíste el libro?.- me pregunto.- te molesto?.- me preguntó.-

- Me moleste?... como me moleste cielo, que pregunta es esa.- le dije.-

- Cariño ese libro cuenta nuestra historia y yo nunca te pedí autorización para contar nuestras cosas Edward, eso no era solo mi vida, sino la nuestra.- me dijo mi princesa.-

- Por Dios Amor, como podría, me honra sentirme participe de tu obra, me siento orgulloso de tu talento, cuando me encontré tu libro ese día experimenté no solo orgullo por ti, sino una enorme felicidad por haber encontrado una pista que me trajera a ti, una pista que me trajera a nuestros hijos… Dios a pesar de todo el dolor, no sabes lo feliz que me sentía por la forma en la que honrabas a nuestra mariposita, y la dedicatoria de tu libro hizo que durmiera bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tu libro me despertó del letargo en el que estaba sumido y me puso nuevamente en movimiento, gracias a él, aprendí muchas cosas de ti, de nosotros; agregue más cosas a mi lista sobre las que tengo que pedir perdón… Cuando desperté me permití volver a invertir mis energías en encontrarlos, pero fuiste tu la que me encontraste a mi, fuiste tu quien encontró el camino de regreso a nuestro hogar, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte todo lo que me has dado, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte que me regalarás ese presente precioso que han sido nuestros maravillosos hijos, no me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte que me enviaras ese correo, que me regalarás la oportunidad de pedirle perdón a mi mariposita, que pudiera acercarme a ella, que pudiera llorar con ella, poder decirle cuanto la amo, cuanto la necesito todavía a mi lado.- le dije.-

- Edward, cariño…- intentó interrumpirme, sabía que este era un tema difícil, y sabía que ella quería dejarlo pasar de una forma.-

- No Bella, déjame seguir princesa, porque necesito que me perdones no haber estado contigo, necesito que sepas todo lo que me duele no haber estado esos días contigo, tengo que decirte todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que en mi provoca el hecho de que jamás podré tener en mis brazos a nuestra mariposita, que me perdí la oportunidad de decirle en vida que la amaba, que estaba feliz de que fuera nuestra hija, eso no podré perdonármelo nunca, pero ayuda que me perdones tu.- le dije mientras secaba las lágrimas de mi princesa.-

- El dolor fue inmenso Edward, el sentimiento de perdida fue indescriptible, aún hay noches en las que me despierto buscándola, llorando no tenerla a mi lado, era tan pequeñita, tan dulce, tan indefensa, verla te llenaba de paz, era como…-

- Un ángel.- completé por ella, logrando un asentimiento de su parte.-

- Pero entiendo que tu dolor esta en un nivel completamente diferente al mío, sobre todo el que se corresponde a la profundidad de la culpa que albergas en tu corazón Edward.- me dijo suspirando.- Se que no vas a perdonarte nunca cielo, se que tu culpa y tu dolor están en el hecho de que no podrás conocerla, que no vas a poder estrecharla entre tus brazos como lo has hecho desde ayer con Lizzie y Ed, pero tienes que dejarla ir Edward, tienes que dejar la culpa, tienes que perdonarte porque Marie no te culpa, Marie no tiene nada que perdonarte, tu no sabías que eso podría pasar, tu no pudiste actuar de forma distinta a como lo hiciste, Dios sabe cuanto me hubiese gustado que pudieras estrecharla entre tus brazos, que pudieras sentir ese calorcito y ese amor que se desprendía de ella con solo tocarla.- El dolor que reflejaba mi rostro, en este punto debería ser enorme porque ella enseguida se detuvo.- Cielo por favor necesito que ese dolor desaparezca, debemos recordar a Marie, debemos mantenerla en nuestro corazón, esta bien que nos duela no tenerla cerca amor, pero debemos dejar el dolor de la culpa, de haber estado con nosotros el resultado sería el mismo, no eres responsable de su muerte, no podrías haber hecho absolutamente nada, entiendo que tu dolor esta en no haberla conocido, pero yo te perdone por ello y debes perdonarte tu mi vida.

- Ya le pedí perdón a ella, pero no sé como perdonarme no haberla tenido entre mis brazos ni una sola vez cielo… estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo, créeme lo estoy intentando… por ti, por Jame, por Lizzie y por Ed… te juro que lo estoy intentando.- dije bajando la mirada. Ella tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dejo dulces besos por mi rostro borrando con sus labios mis lágrimas.

- Eso ya es un avance amor.- me beso en los labios.- gracias por intentarlo cielo.

- Como voy a borrar todo tu dolor cielo, como voy a borrar todo tu sufrimiento.- le dije.-

- Nuestros hijos hacen ese trabajo bebe, ellos son lo mejor que me has regalado, ellos le dan sentido a mi vida, ellos, y tu amor, son lo suficientemente maravillosos como para poder curar mi dolor y borrar todo mi sufrimiento cielo, aun me duele la muerte de nuestra pequeña, me ha llevado cinco años reconciliarme con mi dolor, pocas cosas me gustaría más que tenerla con nosotros amor, pero ella será más feliz si aprendemos perdonarnos y dejar atrás nuestro dolor.

- Pero cariño como puedo perdonarme, si tengo tantas cosas por las que pedirte perdón… tantas que no se por donde empezar.- calló mis palabras con un beso de sus labios.-

- Shh… Edward… ya… basta de culpas amor.- me decía entre besos.- Te perdono, te perdono por todo.- me dijo.- Pero también yo necesito que me perdones por tantas cosas.

- No Bella… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien tengo que agradecer nuestros hijos, tengo que agradecer que ellos sean maravillosos y felices tal como son, tengo que agradecerte porque me perdones, porque me ames, tengo que agradecerte por estar conmigo esos días oscuros de mi hospitalización, tengo que agradecerte por llevarme a mis pequeños, por permitirme estar junto con ellos, porque ellos de alguna forma me hicieron regresar de un pozo de dolor, sé que no pude asegurar que tu me acompañaras esos días hasta que leí tu libro, pero la verdad es de alguna forma siempre sentí que estuviste conmigo esos días, sentía tu presencia, sentía tu olor, el calor de tu cuerpo junto el mío, también sentí un olor dulce, como flores y miel, pero ahora se que eran nuestros pequeños, que eran nuestros hijos. Cielo como puedes ser tan maravillosa… como a pesar de tu dolor, todavía pudiste cuidar de mí, y llevarme a nuestros hijos para que estuvieran conmigo para que calmaran de alguna forma mi sufrimiento.

- Te amo.- fue su sencilla respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.-

- Te amo cielo.- le dije, besándola.- Te amo.- le dije de nuevo besándola con intensidad.- Perdóname… Perdóname… Necesito de tu perdón para poder seguir, necesito que me perdones para poder respirar, necesito estar a su lado para poder vivir mi amor, los necesito a mi lado tanto como respirar… los necesito conmigo y con Jane.

- Te perdono cielo, pero necesito que me perdones tú mi amor.- me dijo mi princesa. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, pero entiendo que mi ángel necesita oír esas palabras-

- Te perdono amor, te perdono aunque lo que hiciste fue lo mejor para ti, para nosotros y para nuestros hijos, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del sufrimiento eso era lo que teníamos que hacer.- le dije.- Te amo, y necesito que estemos juntos.- me estaba repitiendo pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.-

- Estaremos juntos cielo.- en ese momento pensé que iba a explotar de dicha, ya tenía el perdón de mi princesa, tenía el amor de mi ángel, de mis hijos, tenía cerca a mi mariposita, tenía a Jane lejos de la influencia de Esme, solo tenía que pedirle perdón a mis pequeños, además tenía la perspectiva de estaríamos juntos.-

- Cuando.- pregunte impaciente.- Cómo, vendrán conmigo o prefieres que venga yo.- parecía un niño, y juró que en ese momento tenía algo de Alice en mí.-

- Cielo calma.- me dijo.- creo que tenemos que tener calma, yo sé que tienes que pasar por Volterra antes de volver…-

- Tenemos.- le corregí.- porque no pienso ir a ningún lado sin ustedes.- le dije.-

- De acuerdo, vamos a Volterra.- me dijo con la misma sonrisa condescendiente que le da a nuestros pequeños cuando cumple uno de sus caprichos.- pero luego debes volver a Chicago.- mi mirada inmediatamente se entristeció.- Espera…- me dijo.- Déjame terminar amor.- me dijo.- unos días después de tu partida tengo que ir a Chicago, pero estoy segura que sabes de eso.- me dijo con una sonrisa. Puse mi mejor cara de que no entendía lo que decía.- Si… Edward, pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta de que la empresa que me contrato tenía algo que ver ustedes… No soy tonta Ed… Recuerdo perfectamente bien a Renata Fancinelli, y siempre he estado al pendiente de ustedes mi vida, se que la empresa que me contrató es la misma bajo la cual se publica la revista, ese proyecto en el que Rosalie estaba trabajando cuando deje Chicago.- Mi cara en ese momento era del perfecto WTF.- además yo escuche la conversación de Alice con Paul cariño.- me dijo, tras ver mi cara, me regalo una de esas risas que me calentaban el alma, y beso mi labios.- no te preocupes cielo, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que estabas tan empeñado en hacernos ir a Chicago.

- Ok ok… me confieso culpable.- le dije levantando mis manos y provocando la risa de ambos.- eso quiere decir que los niños van a acompañarte.- le pregunte.-

- Si amor, los niños irán conmigo.- me dijo.-

- Van a quedarse.- le pregunte con mi alma pendiendo en un hilo.-

- Cariño creo que mejor vamos poco a poco, vamos a dejar que los niños conozcan a tu familia.- me dijo.- pasen unos días en Chicago y tomaremos una decisión, porque los niños ya empezaron su año escolar aquí en Italia, y Jane el suyo en Chicago, y tendremos que decidir que hacer, tenemos que pensar que es lo mejor para ellos, no lo crees. Ya el hecho de que me acompañen los hará perder días de clases, pero es distinto a perder todo el año… no sé… no sé amor, tenemos que buscar la mejor manera… se que ellos son pequeños y perder unos días de clases no es la gran cosa, pero los niños necesitan rutinas, limites, patrones.- me dijo y aunque creía no soportar estar nuevamente lejos de ellos, mi princesa tenía razón y teníamos que hacer todo lo mejor para nuestros hijos, también teníamos que considerar las clases de Jane y todo lo demás, aunque con todo lo que se divirtieron hoy y lo bien que se llevaron no dudo en que será genial cuando estemos juntos de forma permanente.-

- Gracias mi vida, gracias bebe.- le dije antes de besarla.-

- Gracias por que Edward.- me preguntó.-

- Gracias por perdonarme… gracias por amarme… gracias por dejar a mi mariposita cerca de mi… gracias por nuestros maravillosos hijos… gracias por amar a Jane.- le decía entre besos.-

- Te amo Edward, te amo y no puedo estar sin ti.- me respondió.-

- Te amo.- La bese nuevamente, haciendo que esta vez si se acurrucara en mi pecho, bajo mi abrazo, nos envolvimos bien en la manta, y nos reímos al ver que habíamos olvidado nuestro chocolate caliente, empezamos a conversar de un montón de cosas, de nuestros planes, de las cosas que queríamos hacer, decidimos esperar un par de días antes de decidir nuestro futuro próximo, lo que si quería era resolverlo antes de empezar el año, quería que el próximo año empezara con buen pie. Un rato después la Nona Sue tocó amablemente la puerta, entrando nos dio una amble sonrisa al vernos juntos, acurrucados y en paz, se llevo las tazas anteriores y dejando unas nuevas tazas de chocolate caliente humeante y con un aspecto delicioso y un plato de galletas.-

- Gracias Nona.- le dijo mi princesa.-

- No se preocupen hijos, que lo disfruten.- dijo al salir, nos incorporé para tomar las tazas, pero mi princesa se levanto de pronto.-

- A donde vas princesa?.- le pregunte.-

- A encender la chimenea.- me dijo de forma sencilla.- La calefacción esta encendida, pero siempre que me imagine estando aquí contigo en el sofá, siempre estaba encendida la chimenea.- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa, y una vez encendida la chimenea frente al sofá y con mi princesa a mi lado, con su cabeza en mi hombro y bebiendo de nuestro chocolate caliente, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro, era la imagen perfecta. Así pasamos horas juntos, conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que recordé un punto importante, y era al que correspondía al pasado en conjunto de nuestros padres, así que aproveché una de las oportunidades en las que ella conversaba sobre sus padres. Mientras ella conversaba yo la miraba debatiéndome entre si debía decírselo o no…- Bebé que pasa?.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.-

- Por qué crees que me sucede algo cielo?.- le pregunte curioso e intentando alargar el tiempo para poder encontrar la forma adecuada de contarle.-

- Bueno cariño tienes cara de que quieres decirme algo, pero no sabes como.- me dijo y yo solo sonreía negando con la cabeza, definitivamente me era muy difícil poder ocultarle algo a mi ángel, estábamos tan conectados que nos conocíamos en cada reacción, en cada gesto.

- Cariño, hay algo con respecto a tus padres y los míos que descubrí hace unos días y no sé como contártelo, pero siento que de alguna forma debo compartirlo contigo.- le dije.-

- Que cosa cariño?, estas en tu derecho a contarme o no, pero viéndote tan preocupado por encontrar la forma de decirme, hace que mi curiosidad se multiplique cielo.- me dijo mi princesa.-

- Preciosa, la verdad es que creo que te lo debo, pero no se como empezar… pero primero voy a permitirme decirte que supongo que en ese pasado en el que convergen las vidas de tus padres y los míos encontré la razón del odio irracional de mi madre hacia ti princesa, o al menos eso creo.- dije y ella se quedo mirándome con más curiosidad si es que eso es posible.- además creo que mereces saberlo porque siempre has tenido un inquietud particular por tu hermano…- de pronto me vi interrumpido por mi ángel.-

- Que tiene que ver mi hermano con tus padres Ed?.- me preguntó.-

- A ver cariño, que es lo que sabes exactamente de tu hermano?.- le pregunté para saber cual era su versión de la historia.-

- Que el primer hijo de mis padres murió unas horas después de nacer.- me dijo confundida.- sin embargo, yo siempre he creído que hay algo extraño en todo eso y tengo el presentimiento de que mi hermano esta vivo, e incluso tengo la sensación de que de alguna forma ha estado cerca de mi en ciertos momentos de mi vida, sobre todo cuando he vivido en Chicago.- me dijo mirándose las manos, mientras jugaba con ellas, quizás con algo de miedo de que no le creyera.-

- Y tus padres te dijeron que tu hermano era hijo de ambos?.- le pregunté.-

- Sip… ellos no estaban casados cuando eso, pero se casaron tiempo después.- me dijo, era normal que sus padres le mintieran a ese respecto considerando que mi ángel tenía solo doce años cuando sus padres murieron, supongo que no quisieron exponerla a un hijo nacido fuera del matrimonio y demás.-

- Y te contaron como se conocieron?.- quise saber hasta que punto le ocultaron la verdad.-

- Se conocieron en Port Ángeles, en un club de lectura al que mi papá asistió con un amigo mientras estaba haciendo unos negocios allí y en Seattle, al poco tiempo mi mamá quedó embarazada de mi hermano, ellos eran novios, y mi padre por ese entonces vivía en Phoenix y viajaba constantemente a Seattle, y de allí pasaba siempre por Port Ángeles para estar con mi mamá, después de la muerte de mi hermano, mi padre se llevó a mi madre con el a Phoenix.- Wooao, como le reversaron la historia a mi ángel, o sería mi padre el que tiene la historia cruzada… pero la verdad no lo creo, porque la historia de mi padre es completamente congruente con el odio que mi madre le profesa a mi princesa.- Edward porque me preguntas todo eso, que tiene que ver como se conocieron mis padres con lo que quieres decirme.- me dijo curiosa.-

- Cielo, todo esto me pone más difícil decirte lo que te quiero decir, porque no quiero romper la imagen que tienes de tus padres, porque no quiero que esto genere un problema entre nosotros.- le dije angustiado.- yo…

- Shhh…. Cielo, espera, no hemos llegado hasta aquí para que cualquier cosa nos separe y genere un problema entre nosotros, cuéntame lo que sabes y veremos como lo resolvemos y vemos que cosas pueden ser verdad y que no.- me decía mi princesa mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y dejando pequeños besitos por mi cara en un intento de calmar mi angustia, tomé sus manos entre las mías, dejando montones de besos en ellas, hasta que suspire más tranquilo y las deje apoyadas en mi regazo, aun entrelazadas.-

- Bien, princesa, mi padre me contó que el y tu madre fueron novios cuando eran adolescentes.- Subí mi vista para ver a los ojos a mi princesa que me veía sorprendida.-

- Estas seguro cielo?.- me dijo.-

- La verdad es que más que eso, Carlisle dijo que ellos se conocían desde niños, que eran vecinos, y que comenzaron de pronto una relación, que con Renee tuvo su primer beso, incluso su primera vez, pero tiempo después tus abuelos se mudaron y Renee se fue con ellos, y el quedo triste y destrozado al igual que ella, pero por ese entonces mi madre que era dos año menor que ellos, empezó a seducirle e intentar una relación con él, hasta que se hicieron novios, y poco a poco el fue olvidando a tu madre o al menos eso creía.- le dije.-

- Mi mamá siempre hablo de su primer amor con mucha nostalgia, pero nunca espere que fuera Carlisle.- me dijo.-

- Mi padre siempre se perdía cuando se iniciaban en casa esas conversaciones del primer amor, y su mirada siempre mostraba una tristeza particular que nunca pude descubrir hasta ahora.- le dije con tristeza por el dolor de nuestros padres.- pero en fin… continuando con la historia, cuando mi madre se gradúo de la preparatoria, hizo un viaje a Grecia para ver a su abuela, y justo durante ese tiempo, Renee regresó a Chicago y se reencontró con mi padre, al principio parece que los encuentros no fueron muy amables puesto que tu mamá estaba muy dolida con mi padre por haberla olvidado, pero luego reiniciaron su relación a escondidas de mi madre, se prometieron que duraría solo mientras Esme regresara de Europa, pero…

- No pudieron parar, y cuando tu madre regresó siguieron siendo amantes… a la final… mi madre también se convirtió en la otra, como yo, es por ello que tu madre…

- Eso me temo cariño.- le dije, sin querer escuchar lo que ya sabía y era el profundo odio que mi madre sentía por mi mujer.- lo cierto es que ellos continuaron una relación clandestina, con el agravante de ser perseguidos y vigilados por mi madre, un día Esme fue a buscar a Carlisle para decirle que estaba embarazada, y el decidió casarse con ella.- le dije… y suspire sabiendo que venía la parte más difícil.- unos días después Renee fue igualmente a visitar a Carlisle, para darle la noticia de que esperaba un hijo suyo, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle cualquier cosa mi madre entró en el despacho haciéndole entrega de la invitación de la boda que se realizaría ese fin de semana y diciéndole a tu madre que estaba embarazada.- en ese momento un jadeo de sorpresa de mi princesa enmudeció mi relato, la mire fijamente.-

- Entonces mi hermano, era hijo de Carlisle y no de mi padre.- dijo mi ángel llegando a la conclusión más lógica.- pero no entiendo… que sucedió…

- Cielo…- me acerqué a ella para consolarla puesto que ya las lágrimas empezaban a derramar por su rostro.- yo no quería… ser yo quien…

- Amor estoy bien, pero quiero saber que más te contó Carlisle.- me dijo ella sorbiendo un poco por la nariz y limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.-

- Bien, tu madre salió del despacho y no lo dejó decirle nada más, mi padre estuvo buscándolo a ella y a su bebe por mucho tiempo, pero no los encontró, esta de más decir que toda su búsqueda era a expensas de mi madre.- le explicaba recordando todo aquello que me contó Carlisle.- mi madre se enteró un día y se fue furiosa, y ya mi padre no solo buscaba a una mujer y a un hijo, sino que las buscaba a los dos, hasta que mi padre recibió una llamada, a mi madre se le adelantó el parto y Emmett nació prematuro.- le dije.-

- Como demonios puede tu hermano ser prematuro con ese tamañote.- me dijo mi ángel.-

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo bebé.- le dije.- lo cierto es que un par de años después tu madre regreso a Chicago, con tu padre y embarazada de la persona más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo entero, mi hermosa princesa.- le dije dándole un beso en la nariz.-

- Y el bebe de Carlisle y mi madre.- me pregunto.-

- Tu madre le dijo que murió cariño.- le dije.-

- Y a papá… como queda mi papá en todo esto?.-

- Después de la muerte de su hijo, tu mamá se fue a Phoenix, o eso supongo yo… Tus padres se conocieron en un grupo de apoyo al que asistieron para superar sus respectivas pérdidas, tu madre necesitaba superar la muerte de tu hermano, mientras que Charlie, necesitaba recuperarse de la muerte de …-

- De su primera esposa.- dijo ella segura.-

- Lo sabías?.- le dije extrañado de que al menos le hubiesen dicho eso.-

- Eso si lo sabía.- me dijo pensativa.- pero porque me contaron otra cosa, cual será la verdad… porque aunque me duele creer que me mintieron mis padres… la verdad es que esa historia tiene más sentido, sobre todo cuando puede explicar perfectamente la actitud de tu madre hacia mí… y aun más de la actitud de tu madre después que empezara nuestra relación.- me dijo pensativa.- Yo soy la hija de la mujer con la que la engaño su marido… y a diferencia de Heidi… Esme siempre ha amado a tu padre de una forma absoluta y enfermiza.

- La verdad amor, que lo único que se me ocurre, es que tus padres lo ocultaron porque les era muy difícil hacerte entender la situación, eras muy pequeña princesa, además supongo que Renee no quería que lo supieras preciosa, la verdad no sé que decirte.- le dije.-

- Que locura cielo, pero explica al menos la reacción de Esme, la tristeza de mi madre cuando hablaba de su primer amor, su renuencia a visitar Chicago, siempre que quería ir a ver a mis primas casi tenía que rogarle, por ello fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las que visite a mis tíos antes de la muerte de mis padres, eran siempre ellos los que viajaban a Phoenix para vernos, cuando había que hacer un viaje a Chicago mi padre lo hacía solo… nunca lo entendí la verdad, solo sé que cuando papá no estaba era cuando mi mamá más lloraba por haber perdido a Christopher…- dijo mi princesa.-

- Christopher… Christopher… Christopher Cullen.- repetía.- Ese era el nombre de mi abuelo, el padre de Carlisle se llamaba Christopher cariño.-

- Si teníamos algún tipo de duda… entonces…-dijo mi princesa.- mi hermano era tu hermano cielo.

- Sip.- le dije simplemente.- pero dentro de toda la triste historia de nuestros padres hay algo bueno… muy bueno.- le dije.-

- Y que puede ser bueno tan bueno en medio de tanta tristeza, engaño y dolor cielo.- dijo ella colocándose frente a mi, no dude un instante en rodear su cintura con mis manos acercándola a mi y cerca muy cerca de sus labios le dije.-

- Tu, princesa.- le dije besándola con todo el amor, con toda la pasión y con todo lo que sentía por ella. Así pasamos mucho tiempo besándonos y haciéndonos cariño hasta mi hermosa empezó a sentirse adormilada.- Amor creo que es hora de ir a dormir.- ella negó con la cabeza.-

- No quiero.- me dijo entre un bostezo que me causo risa.- quiero quedarme contigo.- agregó haciendo un tierno y sensual puchero.-

- Cariño pero yo puedo quedarme contigo o puedes quedarte conmigo, como anoche, esa fue mi mejor noche en los últimos casi seis años, y me gustaría mucho saber si esta será mejor.- le dije sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones, aunque en el fondo me provocaba y mucho. Ella se mordía indecisa el labio sin saber que decir, pero yo estaba seguro que quería que durmiéramos en la misma cama, de lo contrario pasaría igual que ayer, en algún momento de la noche uno invadiría la cama del otro.- vamos… te llevo y lo piensas en el camino bebé.- sin esperar su reacción la cargue colocándomela sobre el hombro mientras ella reía divertida y asombrada, caminamos entre los hermosos pasillos y salones, con cuidado subí las escaleras y cruce el pasillo hasta dejarla frente a la puerta de Jane con los pies en el piso.- Veamos a los niños antes.- fuimos entrando en los cuartos de cada uno de nuestros hijos, dejándoles besitos en sus frentes y diciéndoles cuanto les amábamos, pasamos frente a mi puerta y seguimos hasta la suya tomados de la mano.- bueno cariño, buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños.- me acerque a ella bajando mi rostro para rozar mis labios con los suyos.- te Amo.- dije sin separarme de su boca, justo cuando daba la vuelta para irme hacia mi habitación mi princesa tomo mi mano jalándome hacia ella.-

- Bebé quiero dormir contigo como ayer.- me dijo, y suspire con un poco de frustración con eso de dormir como ayer, mi princesa seguía sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya y con su mano libre acarició mi mejilla, mientras reía.- Cielo yo también quiero estar así contigo.- levanté una ceja mostrando mi curiosidad y disfrazando mi entusiasmo.- Pero… puedes que piense que es una tontería.- se mordió nerviosa el labio y como arrepentida de lo que quería decirme, así que fue mi turno de levantar mi mano y acariciar tiernamente su mejilla instándola a continuar.-

- Amor dime lo que sea que estés pensando.- le dije.-

- Es que es muy tonto, pero quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos en año nuevo, cuando pasen las doce en la noche vieja… quiero… quiero que sea un nuevo comienzo, siempre he pensado que la noche vieja y el cambio al nuevo año tiene una energía especial en la que todo se renueva y en la que nos llenamos de nuevas oportunidades, quiero sentir que si hago el amor contigo esas primeras horas del año nuevo, culminaremos así ese año, y podremos empezar otro que termine igual, y luego otro, por el resto de nuestras vidas.- dijo sonrojándose, me permití acariciar su mejilla allí donde se sonrojaba su rostros, me acerque a ella para besarla y susurre a su oído.-

- Es una hermosa idea mi princesa, de verdad me muero por estar contigo otra vez, que podamos entregarnos en cuerpo y alma, pero tu idea me da una perspectiva de empezar cada año amándote y terminarlo de igual forma, por todo lo que duren nuestras vidas … o al menos nuestra lujuria.- dije entre risas de ambos.-

- No te molesta bebé.- me pregunto atrapando nuevamente su labio inferior entre sus dientes, la bese para poder liberar sus deliciosos labios de su prisión.-

- Claro que no me molesta preciosa, voy a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz mi amor.- le dije pegando mi frente a la suya.- además solo faltan dos noches… pero no quiero que me prives de dormir abrazado a ti amor… te prometo que vamos a dormir solo eso.- le rogué, ella sonrió, abriendo la puerta y e invitándome a pasar a su habitación, era hermosa, era toda blanca, su cama era de hierro forjado, con un intrincado diseño de rosas, todos los muebles eran de madera oscura, que contrastaba de forma elegante y perfecta con el blanco de las paredes, la alfombra, la tapicería de lo sofás, los cojines de la banqueta de hierro forjado frente a la cama, todos los cojines, las flores, era suave y delicada como mi princesa, incluso la cama tenía un dosel desde el que caían suaves telas blancas, era increíble, era perfecto como mi diosa, en una de las paredes cercanas a la cama de mi princesa habían diversas repisas con muchas velas blancas, y fotos, había fotos nuestras, dos o tres de nuestras fotos favoritas de las muchas que nos tomamos en Chicago, había una foto preciosa de mi mariposita, otras de mi gatita y mi campeón, fotos de mi princesa y nuestros hijos, una fotos de nuestros amigos, otra con Tania y Félix y supongo sus hijos, también unos chicos abrazaban a mi princesa en una foto, y sentí una punzada de celos en mi estómago, seguramente se trataba de Jacob y Paul; también había un par de fotos mías con mi muñequita.

- Ven cariño o piensas quedarte allí toda la noche.- me dijo mi princesa sentada en la cama, invitándome a acompañarla. Me acerque a ella, metiéndome en la cama, ella se acomodó sobre mi pecho y nos arrope a ambos, besando los cabellos de mi amor.-

- Te amo princesa.- le dije.- que descanses.-

- Buenas noches amor.- me respondió.- y gracias por entenderme.-

- Eres feliz.- le pregunte.-

- Soy feliz contigo, siempre seré feliz estando entre tus brazos.- me respondió dejando un beso sobre mi pecho, la bese nuevamente en sus hermosos cabellos.-

- Eso es lo que espero de la vida, hacerte feliz, hacer feliz a mi hijos, ese es mi propósito, ese es mi destino… no tienes porque agradecerme.- le dije, al poco tiempo note a la respiración acompasada de mi ángel y la acompañe en sus sueños. Estábamos profundamente dormidos, cuando un suave golpecito nos alerto que nuestros hijos estaban por irrumpir en la habitación como un torbellino lleno de energía arrasándolo todo, y de solo imaginarlo una sonrisa boba se formó en mi rostro.-

- Uhmmm...- se quejaba mi princesa no queriendo despertar.-

- Cielo despierta, tenemos a unos pequeños impacientes tocando la puerta, deben estar desesperados por entrar.- mi princesa se incorporó tallándose esos hermosos ojos chocolates amo profundamente, regalándome una sonrisa especialmente hermosa, la bese suavemente.- Te amo… Buenos días amor.-

- Buenos días cielo.- me respondió dándome un dulce beso.- los hacemos pasar.- decía al tiempo que escuchábamos nuevamente esos golpecitos en la puerta pero ahora parecían más impacientes. Reímos juntos.- Pueden entrar pequeños.- de pronto entraron nuestros pequeños corriendo y riendo y saltaron sobre la cama sobre nosotros llenándonos de besos.-

- Papito… papito te extrañe un montón.- me dijo mi gatita.-

- Yo también te extrañe mucho princesita.- le dije mientras la abrazaba.-

- Hola papito.- me abrazó Jane.- Hola princesa.

- Hola corazón.- le dijo mi ángel envolviéndola entre sus brazos, cada vez que mi princesa tenía un gesto amoroso por mi pequeña, un sentimiento de absoluta admiración por mi Bella crecía en mi pecho.-

- Hola mamá… papá.- dijo mi pequeño acercándose tímidamente a nosotros.-

- Hola mi cielo.- le dijo mi ángel abrazándolo.- dormiste bien?.- le preguntó y el niño asintió con la cabeza.-

- Ven pequeño, anda a dejarle un abrazo a tu padre.- le pedí mientras se acercaba y lo envolvía entre mis brazos, estos pequeños momentos eran tan maravillosos, tan increíbles. Pasamos cerca de dos horas los cinco juntos en la cama de mi princesa, jugando y haciéndonos cosquillas, conversando. Pero había algo que quería decirles y no les había dicho todavía.- Pequeños, papito quiere decirles algo, yo quiero que sepan que papá los ama muchísimo.- les dije mientras los tres sentados frente a mi, con sus piernas cruzadas asentía con la cabeza y me devolvían una hermosa sonrisa.- y quiero pedirles perdón… a ti Lizzie y a ti Ed, quiero que me perdonen por haberme perdido tantas cosas de ustedes, por no estar a su lado, por estar tanto años sin estar presente en sus vidas.- las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.- y quisiera que me perdones Jane por no haberte dado antes la oportunidad de tener unos hermanos y una madre que te brindara el amor y la compañía que necesitas.- en ese momento sentí la mano de mi princesa apretando mi hombro dándome una agradecimiento mudo por considerarle como una madre amorosa para mi muñequita.- de verdad necesito que me perdonen mis pequeños, necesito amarlos libre de culpa.- les dije. Cuando de pronto sentí a mi gatita impactando contra mi cuerpo, secando mis lágrimas con sus pequeñas manitas y dejando sonoros besos en mis mejillas. No estaba completamente incorporado después del asalto de mi gatita, cuando aún estando abrazado a ella, me sentí golpeado por el impacto de los cuerpos de mi Jane y de mi campeón que se lanzaron contra mi pecho.-

- Papito no llores, ahora estamos juntos.- me dijo mi gatita aferrándose fuertemente a mi pecho.-

- Además papá nosotros vamos a viajar a Chicago y luego tu vendrás y luego en vacaciones podemos estar juntos de nuevo los cinco siempre, además tu y Jane tienen que venir en verano, es genial, y podremos divertirnos montones.- me decía mi campeón dando idea al principio de un plan bien formado.-

- Y papito, yo nunca he estado sola, siempre he tenido a mis tías, a mis tíos, a mis abus y a Valerie y Kellan, por su puesto que estoy feliz por tener ahora hermanos y una mamá princesa, pero nunca he estado sola papá.- me dijo mi muñequita.- Te amo papito.-

- Y yo a ti mi muñeca.- le dije.- los amo muchísimo a los tres pequeños.- sobre la cabeza de mis pequeños vi a mi princesa secarse las lágrimas, "Gracias" le dije sin pronunciar palabras, ganándome una deslumbradora sonrisa de sus labios.- Bien peques, creo que es hora de que se cambien de ropa y veremos que nos depara el día y seguramente montones de delicias que habrá preparado la nona Sue.- les dije ganándome una sonrisa de todos.- Tienen media hora para estar listos.- les dije haciendo que salieran corriendo entre risas y discusiones sobre que haríamos hoy. Mi princesa estaba por levantarse de la cama cuando la jale hacia mi haciendo que cayera sobre mi pecho y comencé a besarla a conciencia, sin dejar un solo espacio de su boca sin explorar y sin saborear, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo urgente, fui dejando besos por su mandíbula, en su oreja, por su delicioso cuello.- Uhmmm, princesa me moría por besarte.- le decía mientras rozaba dulce y amorosamente sus labios.- Te amo cielo.- y de nuevo me perdí en sus labios.-

- Amor… amor… detente.- me decía mi ángel contra mis labios.- los niños amor…

- Los niños se están vistiendo.- le dije.- tenemos media hora cielo.- le dije.-

- Cariño pero íbamos a esperar a mañana.- me dijo con la respiración agitada y perdida entre mis besos acariciando mi cuerpo con las mismas ansias con las que acariciaba yo el suyo.-

- Y vamos a esperar hasta mañana.- le dije.- solo que podemos tener algunos aperitivos antes del plato principal preciosa.- le dije subiendo sugestivamente las cejas y dándole una sonrisa pícara.-

- Me gusta tu idea.- me dijo besándonos de nuevo, y perdidos entre nuestros besos y caricias, alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos, tocando nuevamente el cielo con la puntas de los dedos, perdidos el uno en el otro, perdidos en nuestro propio cielo, en nuestro paraíso, estábamos absolutamente felices y plenos, si pudimos alcanzar una felicidad tal solo con nuestras manos, el momento de la entrega total y plena ya nos generaba muy fuertes expectativas, estaba seguro que sería la experiencia más intensa que hemos vivido hasta el momento, aunque siempre mis mejores veces habían sido estando juntos, porque solo con mi princesa he hecho el amor, porque las demás que pasaron por mi cama fueron sexo … solo eso. Así cuando recuperemos la respiración y el sentido nos dimos cuenta que no había pasado media hora, sino la hora completa, nos levantamos entre risas, acompañe a mi princesa en la ducha… a la final tenemos que contribuir con la naturaleza y no desperdiciar agua… terminada la ducha me escabullí como pude a mi habitación, y media hora más tarde mi amor y yo atravesábamos juntos la cocina agarrados de la mano, entre risas y miradas cómplices… Desayunamos después del respectivo reclamo de nuestros hijos por haber tardado tanto y aprovechando el buen tiempo fuimos hasta Florencia, visitamos el Duomo de Santa Maria dei Fiore, caminamos por la ciudad, por los maravillosos puentes, comimos en una acogedora pizzería cercana al Batisterio, el día era frío pero pudimos caminar tranquilos por las calles y disfrutando de la ciudad, visitamos la tumba de Miguel Ángel, uno de los artistas más impresionantes de todos los tiempos, pudimos disfrutar de una de sus obras más importantes "El David", y ahí mi ángel nos deleitó con su amor por el arte y su profunda admiración por Miguel Ángel y sus obras, entre los paseos, las caricias, los besos, las risas de nuestros pequeños, ya estábamos planeando nuestro futuro, algunos próximos viajes a distintas ciudades de Europa durante el verano para poder disfrutar unas vacaciones en familia, estábamos pensando en viajar a Roma, a Venecia, Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia, Lisboa, Funchal, Portimao, Viana… cada una de las ciudades tenía algo que nos llamaba la atención y que queríamos compartir en familia, y cada uno de nosotros sugirió algunas, por su puesto que pensábamos en un futuro poder llevar a los peques a Disney, y ya estábamos trazando un ruta por hermosas ciudades de norte, centro y sur América, queríamos que nuestros hijos conocieran el mundo, conocieran su cultura, su forma de vida, el idioma, la cocina local, queríamos compartir con nuestros pequeños nuestro antiguo deseo de recorrer el mundo, de visitar monumentos, plazas, de disfrutar de la forma de vida de otras culturas, de comer cosas nuevas, de sentarnos en un parque y disfrutar sentados en la grama de un sándwich y un refresco, de disfrutar de cosas maravillosas en las experiencias más sencillas… Planeamos también un próximo viaje a Londres, quería conocer la fundación de mi princesa en honor a mi mariposita, conocer a sus amigos y visitar con ella esa ciudad que tanto amaba, pero sobre todas las cosas…. Y lo más importante de todas…. Quería tener la oportunidad de reconocer a mis hijos y darles mi apellido como les corresponde.

Al regresar a la casa y al igual que ayer estuvimos pasando tiempo con los niños, comimos, jugamos juntos, y como ayer mi princesa hizo que todos nos diéramos un baño antes de reunirnos juntos en el salón de música, donde Ed me mostraba los acordes que tenía preparados para las nanas de su hermana, mi princesa revisaba un manuscrito de algunas ideas de su nueva obra y mi gatita le mostraba algunos pasos de ballet a mi muñequita, mientras discutían por skype con su prima Valerie con la computadora que mi princesa le dio a Jane, como era la mejor forma de incorporar esa coreografía de ballet de Elizabeth a la rutina de patinaje de Jane y Valerie, además que planeaban emocionadas como le enseñarían a patinar a Lizzie cuando esta visitara Chicago con mi princesa y su hermanito.

Un rato después estábamos todos acurrucados en el sofá con mi princesa, leyendo el cuento que habíamos comenzado ayer, aunque a Ed no le gustaban mucho el cuento por que se trataba de un clásico cuento con princesas y demás, pero por estar acurrucado junto a mi princesa soportaba cualquier cosa, al igual que yo, y eso solo por si me quedaban dudas de que Edward era casi una copia de mí, tanto física como emocionalmente, así paso el tiempo, juntos bajo la manta, escuchando la embriagante voz de mi ángel y el chisporroteo de la leña en la chimenea, cuando nuevamente nos toco llevar a en brazos a nuestros pequeños a la cama, me las arregle para llevar a Lizzie y a Ed, mientras que mi princesa llevaba en brazos a Jane, como se estaba haciendo costumbre los fuimos dejando en sus camas, primero a Jane, siendo que luego que estuvo arropada y que Bella dejara en su frente un beso de buenas noches, susurrándole cosas dulces a mi pequeña, le tendí a mi pequeño, para que con mi pequeña princesita en brazos pudiera inclinarme a besar la frente de mi hija y decirle que la amaba, el siguiente cuarto era el de Edward, así que al igual que a su hermana dejamos a nuestro campeón en su cama, para dejar finalmente a nuestra gatita, y perdernos tras la puerta del cuarto de mi ángel, donde nuevamente tocamos el cielo, solo a través de nuestras manos, con nuestros labios, con nuestras bocas… con besos, con caricias, y después de unas cuantas horas dormimos en los brazos el uno del otro, siendo felices, felices como esperaba que fuéramos el resto de nuestras vidas.

El día siguiente continuamos con la rutina de recibir el buenos días de nuestros pequeños en la cama hablando con ellos, mandándolos a vestirse mientras nos perdíamos en nuestras caricias, pero sin llegar a fundirnos completamente en los brazos el uno del otros, y después de compartir la ducha bajamos a desayunar, a diferencia de los días anteriores en vez de salir nos quedamos todos juntos en casa y en la cocina entre risas y salpicaduras, preparamos junto con los nonos, las delicias que nos acompañarían a la mesa en la cena de noche vieja, estaba increíblemente emocionado por poder celebrar esta fiesta con mis hijos por primera vez, sin contar con que cuando terminará la celebración, después de la cena, después del champagne, las uvas y las doces campanadas, después de que nuestros hijos se entregarán a los brazos de Morfeo y descansaran en sus camas, entonces podría perderme nuevamente en el cuerpo de mi princesa, regresaría a la calidez de su piel, embriagándome al fin de cada suspiro, de cada gemido, de cada expresión de la pasión de mi mujer… Esta noche mi ángel sería de nuevo mi mujer y yo le confirmaría que he sido suyo y que soy suyo para siempre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Feliz Año pequeñas… no pude publicar el domingo, pero aquí estoy un día antes de lo anunciado, espero que todos y todas disfrutaran de una asombrosa noche vieja y que su inicio de año sea el mejor… Espero que este año llene sus vidas de cosas lindas y asombrosas y sigamos leyéndonos… Esté capítulo es ligeramente más cortito pero muy emocional, por fin este par consiguió un poco de paz y parece que nos vamos acercando al vivieron felices por siempre.**

**Como siempre espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y disfrute, y seguimos en la honda feliz feliz… aunque en un par de capítulos nos encontraremos nuevamente con algunas situaciones un tanto pesadas, pero espero que disfrutaran de la interacción de nuestra familia feliz… No resolvimos ninguna intriga, pero para ello debemos regresar a Chicago, sin reunir a la familia será difícil conseguir que las verdades salgan a la superficie… **

**Quiero una vez más agradecer sus Reviews son la mejor paga y el mejor estimulo para el trasnocho y para el tiempo dándole forma a la historia para crear personajes y situaciones interesantes… **

**Un punto y aparte, porque se que estas desesperada por leer el capítulo 13, me quedó absolutamente claro con los mensajes a mi black berry ayer… Yas, para ti este punto y aparte, espero que disfrutes este capítulo... Además… gracias Sista y Ñito… por el apoyo siempre. Y espero pronto tener tus comentarios expertos Dragoncito.**

**Así que vamos a lo nuestro: **

**esme: Nuestra buena Esme…. espero que la pasaras genial… llegó la hora de pedir perdón, creo que había muchas cosas que perdonar, pero Bella tomó la mejor decisión al intentar que Ed se olvidara de las culpas de una vez por todas. Espero que lo disfrutaras!... Un abrazo.**

**Daniie Cullen: niña linda espero que te divirtieras, gracias por tus buenos deseos… Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el anterior. Kisses.**

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Mis Vampiros favoritas, espero que la pasaran de lo mejor en las fiestas y disfrutaran mucho, espero que este capítulo les saque sonrisas, el perdón llegó por fin y unas cositas más, me alegra que el reencuentro en el aeropuerto las hiciera felices, me pareció un escenario estupendo para el reencuentro… muy como de película … jejejejeje… Y si ese triángulo/cuadrado amoroso le va a dar mucho que pensar a Edward, sobre todo cuando se vuelta un pentágono quizás (les deje una pista de año nuevo)… y completamente de acuerdo Bella es una gran mamá, eso la hace más admirable… y los niños, son absolutamente admirables, aunque me voy a confesar y les cuento que mi favorita es la gatita. Nos leemos, espero me cuenten que les pareció este capítulo. Besos.**

**Triix2402: mi loquis, espero que la pasaras genial en las fiestas de año nuevo y que este nuevo año renovara toda tu energía, espero que este capítulo te parezca más hermoso que el anterior, espero haberme superado… aunque pronto vendrá el capítulo más hermoso o al menos la escena más hermosa de todas, pero no te cuento mucho porque no quiero revelar secretos… Pero se imaginan una escena de Bella y Edward en el jardín de la mariposita?, y ya no esta tan decidida Bella a resistirse a la tentación… Y leer y mandar de reviews de tu black berry es genial… de hecho lo hago mucho, casi la mayoría de los reviews que envío son de mi teléfono que es como una extensión de mi mano… jejejejejeje… Gracias Gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Besos y nos leemos. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: mi Niña Alex, felices fiestas, espero que tu noche vieja fuera genial, continuamos con la felicidad, pero después de once capítulos nos tocaba, por fin tus esperados capítulos llegaron y nos mantendremos así al menos por medio capítulo más, pero ya pronto Ed y Jane regresarán a Chicago, pero vamos bien, ya tenemos planes de futuro, y aunque aún nos quedan algunas situaciones, estoy segura que no habrán grandes separaciones que te hagan sufrir, espero que este capítulo sea especialmente de tu agrado, puesto que eres una de las que más esperaste estos dos últimos capítulos. Tienes que esperar un poquito más para saber la razón del odio de Heidi a Bella, pero alguien develará ese secreto pronto. Gracias, nos leemos pronto. Kisses.**

**Cecycullen: Bienvenida a bordo a esta mi locura, me encanta que nos siga y agradezco de corazón tu apoyo en Sala Cullen, de hecho comencé publicando por aquí, este es mi primer fic y en vista de que me fue bastante bien, decidí probar en otras páginas de allí llegue a Sala Cullen, donde a gente grandiosa como tu, me ha ido bastante bien, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo, me alegra muchísimo despertar emociones en quienes me siguen, y soy feliz de saber que te gusta, espero que este último capítulo logre sacarte al menos una pequeña sonrisa, aunque también es un poco más emocional. Espero que este año este lleno de cosas lindas para ti. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**AlecCullen: Pues no se cansa… y no creo que lo haga, no al menos que se descubran sus verdades, de hecho hay tantos misterios que involucran a nuestra Reina del Hielo que no se que va a pasar cuando se sepa la verdad, lo que si no creo es que la familia se quede cruzada de brazos porque es como demasiado.**

**Ana Valencia: Bienvenida a bordo, en esta mi pequeña locura, y aunque parezca extraño es mi primer fic… después de leer montones de las maravillosas historias que contiene esta página, decidí probar suerte y capacidad, ciertamente comentarios como el tuyo y de todas mis fieles mosqueteras hacen que me sienta orgullosa de mi trabajo y me motivan a seguir adelante. Gracias, gracias por el apoyo… me permito contarte que el año pasado en verano me pase como un día y medio en tu ciudad y es impresionante, muy hermosa, deben estar orgullosos de ella, es sencillamente genial. Espero que pasarás unas lindas fiestas nos leemos. Kisses…**

**Nelly McCarthy: Gracias… espero que disfrutaras de las fiestas, lo único que puedo decirte es que el hijo de Carlisle y Renee es Christopher… jejejejejejeje, pero no puedo negar ni confirmar nada aún, se nos viene un gran capítulo donde muchas cosas serán develadas, y Esme tendrá que buscar un poco de reivindicación contando su verdad. Espero que igual te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos pronto. Besos. **

**diana: espero que disfrutaras las fiestas, y ya estamos empezando a entrar en terrenos algo más pasionales y tiernos, la cosa esta empezando a calentarse con la cercanía de las doce campanadas y por lo menos han disfrutado unos muy ricos ratos. Y la ternura la siguen alimentando los peques, espero que la pases genial este año. Nos leemos… Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: que tal las fiestas?,… espero que geniales peque. En cuanto a tus preguntas, bueno tenemos que esperar unos capítulos para saber que paso con Chistopher… al menos ya tenemos un nombre, no?., y algunas de las intrigas ya se han develado sutilmente en los capítulos, solo necesitamos sacar algunas cosillas del contexto y ponerlas juntas, y verán que hasta llegan a saber que sucedió entre Bells y Heidi… me encanta que al igual que yo creas que Aro y Tanya se merecían un descansito… y ya veremos que pasa con Alice, hasta ahora se ha portado bien, no te parece. Besos, nos leemos, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, aunque Ed y Bells no regresen juntos a Chicago. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: seguimos exprimiendo el romanticismo de estos dos enamorados, espero que pasaras lindas fiestas. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Que tengas un año muy muy feliz y siga llenándote de creatividad e ideas maravillosas. Nos seguimos leyendo. Kisses.**

**Guacha: Cariño Feliz Año… espero la pasaras súper bien y disfrutaras montones de tus doce uvas y tu champagne, bailandito gaitas y a los viejos clásicos de la Billos… Y volviendo al tema, lo cierto es que creo que Bella siempre amo a Jane, de hecho en el calor de la última pelea, antes del adiós no solo mostró una preocupación verdadera por la salud de Jane, sino que su bienestar se convirtió en la resolución que la impulsó a irse de una vez por todas… y yo igual creo que no necesitas ser la madre o padre de un niño para marlo como tuyo. Ya pronto veremos las reacciones de nuestra Reina del Hielo ante la llegada o el regreso de Bella y los pequeños Cullen-Swan, esa debe ser una de las peores pesadillas de Esme, ver el apellido Cullen junto al Swan.**

** Ubt: welcome on board, por fin puedo darte la bienvenida, después de todos estos capítulos, la verdad es que gracias por el apoyo… y creo que no es imposible que tengas resueltos todos los capítulos en tu mente, lo dije antes, en la mayoría de los capítulos hay claves que resuelven los misterios, solo que al estar inmersos en momento más cruciales se pierden de vista en la esencia de lo que se esta leyendo, ha sido mi intención hacerlo de esa forma, si comienzan a sacar las cosas de algunos contextos y colocarlas juntas, seguramente encontrarán resueltas muchas cosas. Espero que este año te regale montones de cosas fantásticas, nos leemos… Kisses… pd: presiento que en algún momento me vas a odiar en este fic… Espero que por el momento disfrutes este capítulo. **

**Lizzy90: nuestra Lizzy, espero que las fiestas te fueran genial… Siiii… la gatita es mi preferida, ya se lo confese a Xaviiataw y mis Vampiras… jejejejeje… no te comas las uñas, que estos capítulos hemos encontrado más claves que intrigas y nos vamos acercando a las verdades. Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Suiza 19: no es tan lagrimoso … o si?... este es medio romántico también, un poco más dulce… sip, Esme no tiene justificación pero algunas razones para ser medio tocadita… Otro capítulo lindo para celebrar el año nuevo… Espero tengas un lindo año. Besos. Nos Leemos. **

**glen santos: espero que pasaras genial el año nuevo, y que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo, me tarde un poquito en actualizar esta vez, pero estoy un día antes de lo previsto originalmente. Gracias por los buenos deseos, espero todo lo mejor para ti también, nos leemos. Besoso.**

**Mon de Cullen: Gracias montones por todos los reviews, me hace feliz que disfrutes tanto la historia, espero que este año sea fantástico para ti y los tuyos, y que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como la historia original. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: hello peque, espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo, algo amoroso y más feliz… seguimos en la honda de la felicidad. Espero que tus días de fiesta fueran lo mejores y la pases genial este nuevo año. Besos, nos seguimos leyendo y espero disfrutes sinceramente de este capítulo. **

**maithe cullen: que tal las fiestas, espero la pasarás genial… espero que pudiera captar el romanticismo en este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutes… Kisses… nos leemos. **

**Ginegine: Querida… Feliz Año!..., la presidenta de los detractores de Esme, si tu suegra se parecía en algo a ella, que bueno que se convirtió en ex suegra… Sip… esta familia es demasiado cute, espero que este capítulo se ajustará a tus expectativas. Igual deseo que este año este lleno de cosas lindas para ti… Kisses. **

**Carmen Cullen 116: Feliz Año… te cuento que fuiste el último review del 2010… Gracias Gracias…. Sinceramente sería feliz si disfrutaras este capítulo aunque sea un poco de lo que disfrutaste el anterior… este es un nuevo capítulo feliz y romántico, y me cuestan un poco, porque son algo diferentes a la temática que se ha venido manejando a lo largo del fic… Ya veremos pronto quien es Christopher… no desesperen. Espero que este año te regale cosas hermosas. Nos leemos pronto… Kisses.**

**Fioni27: ya te lo dije en persona y a través de mensajería Black Berry, no solo fuiste el primer review del año 2011, sino que fue muy especial que fueras precisamente tu quien hiciera el review, porque eres una de las personas que me conocen personalmente y apoyan incondicionalmente mi fic, sino que junto con my sista y mi ñito, me ayudan a ponerlo todo en la perspectiva adecuada… Todo lo mejor para ti en este 2011 y que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad… SIIIII amamos al a gatita, que puedo decir, continuamos viviendo nuestro idilio amoroso en este capítulos, pero ya casi la mitad de la familia regresa a Chicago… Bueno… no se si Carlisle se este aguantando mucho o este pasando algo de tiempo liberando la tensión causada por nuestra Reina del Hielo. Espero seguir sorprendiéndote con el giro de la historia. Nos leemos, nos vemos… Kisses.**

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar.**

**Espero no me falte nadie y que disfruten sinceramente este capítulo…**

**Gracias… Se les quiere: **

"**La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos…**

**Por eso, canta, ríe, baila, llora, y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida… **

… **antes que el telón baje y la obra termine sin aplausos" (Charles Chaplin)**

**Kisses… **

**BkPattz **


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 14: El Espectáculo de tu cuerpo…

Decir que estaba impaciente era poco, no recuerdo ver tanto el reloj como en los últimos minutos, creo que en mi vida he estado tan impaciente por algo como ahora, conversaba con el nono Billy, cuando de pronto sentí su mirada en mí, gire un poco mi rostro y mis ojos se conectaron con la espléndida mirada de mi princesa, luego de unos segundos bajo su mirada mordiéndose sensualmente el labio y ese hermoso sonrojo adorno sus mejillas… Dios mi princesa estaba pensando en algo y estoy seguro que sería bueno… muy bueno, de pronto mi ansiedad empezó a trasladarse a otras partes de mi cuerpo, y tuve que pensar en algo que me enfriara rápido si quería terminar con la velada, tenía que concentrarme, solo faltaba una hora, mis hijos habían estado correteando por todo el salón de un saldo a otro, alegres, pero ya empezaban a dar señales de que el sueño y el cansancio comenzaban a hacer mella en ellos… pronto estarían dormidos, y yo no podría estar más feliz por ello.

Mientras Billy me conversaba sobre cosas fascinantes del viñedo, ofreciéndose a llevarme a hacer un recorrido, por las bodegas donde se produce el vino, yo seguía a mi princesa por todo el salón, justo ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá, contándole una historia a nuestros hijos, estábamos en invierno y el frío en los últimos días había sido despiadado, pero los Nonos se ocuparon no solo de subir la calefacción, sino también de encender la chimenea del salón, y ya les había agradecido no menos de diez veces el detalle, no solo porque nos sentíamos increíblemente a gusto, sino porque le dio a mi ángel la oportunidad de usar un vestido… vestido que estaba a punto de causarme un paro cardíaco, y que segundo a segundo atentaba con mi autocontrol, allí desde donde me encontraba podía tener una vista privilegiada de las hermosas piernas de mi princesa, que estaban como bien sabía ella que me gustaba, culminaban en unos fantásticos zapatos de diseñador, imposiblemente altos, que solo lograban que sus piernas se vieran más exquisitas de lo que ya eran …. De nuevo me encontraba mirando el reloj y rogando porque los minutos pasarán. Me encontraba embelezado admirando la hermosura de mi princesa, cuando el nono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Es muy hermosa, no es cierto?.- dijo señalando a mi Bella, con la copa que sostenía entre sus dedos.-

- Mucho más que hermosa, es una Diosa.- le dije lo que sinceramente pensaba.-

- No entiendo como con el amor que se tienen dejaron que les pasarán todas esas cosas.- me dijo a modo de reflexión… creo que más para él que para mi.

- No sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado yo lo mismo en estos últimos años, pero ya perdimos demasiados años como para perder tiempo valioso haciéndonos preguntas, lo único que quiero es poder rehacer mi vida con mi princesa, donde quiera ella que sea… Aquí o en Chicago, donde sea, pero juntos. – le dije.-

- Eso va a suceder hijo, no tienes que ponerlo en duda.- me dijo el nono, agradecí sus palabras, yo confiaba que eso sería así, pero necesitaba continuamente confirmación de terceros.- Supongo que se irán a Chicago.

- No puedo asegurarlo.- le dije.-

- Yo sí… Edward, crees que alguno de ustedes podrá seguir separado del otro.- yo me limité a negar con la cabeza.- y crees que ustedes podrán estar lejos de Marie.- volví a negar con la cabeza.- sobre todo porque mi principesa ha pasado todos estos años lejos de la pequeña, solo la dejó ahí por ti, cuando llegó a Montepulciano, estaba increíblemente triste, solo los pequeños lograban sacarla de la cama, Paul y Jacob, hacían todo lo que podían y más para poder animarla, pero nada parecía poder colocar esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, su dolor por la pérdida de su mariposita era infinito, además de que se encontraba terriblemente deprimida por como te dejo en Londres, creo que en más de una oportunidad se planteó buscarte, la desesperaba saber como te encontrabas, pero creo que el dolor hacía que colapsara de nuevo.- mi corazón se oprimía mientras Billy, me contaba esos días de la vida de mi princesa, que aparecen como páginas en blanco en su historia, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras la veía con toda la tristeza que su dolor podía dejar en mi mirada y mi alma, como siempre nos ocurría mi princesa se percató de mi mirada y levanto su vista, que inmediatamente se enganchó con la mía. Al notar mi estado de ánimo, hizo ademán de levantarse, pero le hice un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole calma, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba la tranquilizaba, diciéndole un mudo "te amo", que me correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa.- Las noches eran particularmente difíciles.- seguía contando Billy.- cuando no se despertaba gritando y buscando a su mariposita, entonces se despertaba gritando y buscándote, preocupándose por ti, sufriendo por tu dolor.

- Dios… mi princesa es mucho más de lo que merezco, es absolutamente maravillosa, no sé como podía pensar en mi dolor, en mi sufrimiento, si ella estaba sufriendo quizás peor que yo.- le dije.-

- Un día.- continúo Billy, como si yo no hubiese dicho nada.- un día se levantó, fue a la cocina por algo de desayuno dejándonos a todos mudos, y se encerró por horas en su estudio al teléfono, cuando salió nos gano la curiosidad por saber que estaba haciendo, y fue cuando nos dijo, que si ella estaba separada de ti, haciéndote estar lejos de tus hijos porque necesitaba sanar, lo entendía y lo aceptaba, pero no podía tenerlos a los dos abandonados, no podía estar tranquila mientras tu estabas solo, sufriendo en Chicago, y su pequeña sola, enterrada en un cementerio en Londres, así que hizo los arreglos para trasladar el cuerpo de la pequeña a Chicago, es cierto que no te lo dijo, sino hasta hace poco.- me decía al notar mi desconcierto.- pero ella estaba segura que podrías sentir una conexión especial con la pequeña, aún sin saber que estaba tan cerca de ti, además sino te lo dijo es porque ella creía que tenías que sanar primero, que tenías que empezar a ver las cosas desde todas las perspectivas necesarias, antes de saberlo. Bella creía que si te decía desde el principio, entonces no habría poder humano que te arrancara de ese cementerio, que te enterrarías vivo allí con tus culpas, y no era justo contigo, con ella, tampoco con Jane, Elizabeth y Edward… así que espero a que pudieras sanar un poco tus heridas y luego con el accidente de Ed se dio la posibilidad y ella se decidió a contarte, no es como si necesariamente ella no hubiese podido viajar, porque ya habían pasado el cumple de los niños, y Edward perfectamente podría haberse quedado con nosotros o con Félix y Tanya que se encontraban de visita, pero Bella lo vio como una señal… y se decidió a comunicarse contigo.

- Creo que mi princesa tenía razón… si con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, y ahora que me encuentro mejor, he ido a visitar a mi pequeñita todos los días al cementerio, y he de confesar que estos días la he extrañado un montón, de saberlo desde el principio no me despegaría de su tumba, hubiese perdido la oportunidad de madurar en mi dolor, de sanar, de luchar por mi muñequita y esperar por mi princesa y mis bebes.- le dije, no podía molestarme con mi princesa por no habérmelo dicho, la verdad es que ambos teníamos que sanar y es cierto, de haberlo sabido antes probablemente todavía no estaría listo para regresar a mi familia aún.-

- Es bueno que estés pendiente de la pequeña Edward, pero tanto tu como Bella tienen que entender que Marie ya no está con ustedes, tienen que lidiar con su dolor, tienen que vivir recordándola, pero tienen que vivir, con y por sus hijos, con y por ustedes mismos, y el uno por el otro, no creo que sea saludable que estés metido en el cementerio todos los días, y menos que te sientas culpable, por no haber ido a verla estos días.- me dijo, y lo miré confundido.- sé que me dijiste que la extrañas, pero acaso no sientes un poco de culpa por no haberla ido a visitar, no te conozco mucho hijo, pero con lo que he visto y lo que he escuchado puedo asegurar que tienes una tendencia irremediable a culparte por todo, y creo sin temor a equivocarme, que esta estrechamente ligada a tu tendencia a ocuparte y proteger a todos de todo, especialmente a aquellos que amas, y si hay algo sobre lo que no tengo ninguna duda es que amas a Bella, la amas más que a tu vida, y así mismo amas a los pequeños.- asentí dándole la razón en todo lo que había dicho. De pronto sentí una mano en mi cintura y esa corriente eléctrica especial que recorría mi columna cada vez que nos tocábamos se hizo presente de alguna forma.-

- De que hablan mis perfectos caballeros.- dijo mi princesa, abrazándose a mi, yo no dude en rodearla con mis brazos y acercarla a mi cuerpo, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.-

- Solo hablábamos de lo absurdamente hermosa que estas esta noche cariño. De verdad debo repetir mi agradecimiento a los Nonos, por dejar toda la casa en esta temperatura tan agradable porque de lo contrario me perdería ver a mi Diosa tan deslumbrante.- le dije dejándole pequeñitos besos en su hombro casi desnudo.-

- Eres demasiado adulador amor.- me dijo girándose brevemente para dejar un beso en mi mejilla.-

- Pero así me quieres.- le dije entre risas.-

- No te quiero… Te amo Edward.- me dijo, haciendo que en ese momento me perdiera momentáneamente en sus ojos, Billy incómodo verifico la hora en su reloj.-

- Voy a buscar el Champagne a la nevera y el jugo de manzana para los pequeños.- dijo Billy, dejándonos solos a mi princesa y a mí.-

- Te amo cielo.- le dije cuando Billy se apartó de nuestro lado.- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar hoy con ustedes… no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.- le dije sinceramente.-

- Papito, papito.- grito mi gatita del otro lado del salón, mientras corría de su hermano, solté a mi princesa, y tomándola de la mano nos acerque al sofá.-

- Que sucede gatita?.- le pregunte.-

- No es nada papá, solo que Elizabeth es una llorona.- me explicó Ed. Miré a mi princesa sin entender nada, ella se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.-

- Seguramente Ed esta molestándola con algún cuento del coco o algo por el estilo.- me explicó, pero su dulce aliento y cálida voz tan cerca de mi oreja me produjo un estremecimiento.- Y si te fijas bien, seguro que Lizzie tomó algo que tendría Ed, para hacer que dejara de asustarla y ahora se están persiguiendo para que Ed pueda recuperar sus cosas.- me dijo mi princesa, mientras yo miraba embelezado a mis hijos, en efecto Lizzie tenía en sus manos uno de los carro de colección de Ed, específicamente el Aston, mientras que sentada en el brazo de la silla Jane reía con sus manos en la boca de sus hermanos. Asentí en señal de entendimiento. Deje a mi princesa cerca de Jane, y me acerqué a los pequeños, poniéndome en medio de ellos.-

- A ver pequeños que sucede?.- inmediatamente mi gatita se lanzó a mis brazos, y la abrace fuerte muy fuerte, como acostumbraba hacerlo desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos, dejando besitos en su hermosa cabecita, disfrutando de ese cálido aroma a flores silvestres y a bebé, tenía el mismo aroma perfecto de mi princesa, pero más tenue, más dulce.- Que sucede princesita, porque le quitaste su carro a tu hermano?.- le pregunté apartándola solo un poco para verla, y dirigiendo una mirada a su hermanito que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.-

- El quería que me asustara papito, y yo no quiero tener miedo, porque no quiero que me veas llorando asustada.- me dijo dándome un tierno puchero.- yo quiero ser valiente para ti papito.- me abrazo muy muy fuerte y me habló pegada a mi cuello.- yo quiero que estés muy orgulloso de mi papito. – levante la mirada y me encontré con la mirada de mi princesa, que abrazada a Jane en el sofá observaba la escena enternecida y preocupada.-

- Gatita, como puedes decir esas cosas.- la parte un poco para que pudiera verme y verla yo a esos espectaculares, hermosos y profundos ojos.- Papito está increíblemente orgulloso de ti mi amor.- Ella me miró y enseguida un pequeña lucecita de felicidad se encendió en sus ojitos, empecé darle pequeños cariños en el rostro.- Cielito, tu eres una pequeñita increíblemente dulce, hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, mi amor, pero sobre todas las cosas eres uno de los mejores regalos que me han regalado la vida y tu mami, princesa papito no solo esta muy orgulloso de ti, sino que te amo, te amo mucho, y nada de lo que hagas, ni que te despiertes llorando, ni que le tengas miedo al coco hará que yo pueda estar ni un poquitico menos orgulloso de lo que estoy de ti.- le dije regalándole un abrazo y dejándole un dulce beso en la frente.- Ahora preciosa, puedes darle el carro a tu hermano.- mi gatita me miró asintiendo y entregándole el carro a su hermano.- y a ver tu pequeño.- le dije tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a mí, ya para esa altura estaba sentado en el suelo, con mi espalda recostada al sofá y con mi gatita sentada sobre una de mis piernas, hice que Ed se sentará del otro lado.- Porque asustas a tu hermanita campeón?.-

- Porque es divertido.- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

- Es posible pequeño, pero no te sientes bien cuando ella toma tus cosas y sale corriendo, no es cierto.- la mueca en su rostro corroboro mi planteamiento.- y no has pensado que ella se siente igual de mal cuando intentas asustarla.- luego de pensarlo un poco asintió, suspiro mirándome primero a mi y luego se giro a su hermanita.-

- Lo siento Lizzie voy a intentar no asustarte más.- le dijo a su hermana. Lo acerque a mi con un abrazó, usando solo el brazo que tenía alrededor de él.-

- Bien hecho campeón, estoy orgulloso de ti.- le dije dejando un beso sobre su rebelde cabello.- Elizabeth es la más pequeñitica de la casa hijo, y tu eres el hombrecito, tienes que ayudarme a proteger y cuidar a nuestras mujeres, tenemos que cuidar y proteger a tu mami y tus hermanitas, no asustarlas. De acuerdo?.- le pregunté.-

- Claro papá, yo las protejo y las cuido.- me dijo muy seguro de si mismo y agradecido con su misión.-

- Eso es perfecto hijo.- los acerque a ambos, cuando sentí el flash de la cámara siendo disparado contra nosotros.-

- Lo siento pero se veían perfectos.- me dijo mi princesa con una tierna sonrisa.-

- Porque tu y Jane no los acompañan hija.- dijo Sue, que entraba con Billy con una bandeja con copas, las botellas de Champagne y Jugo de manzana, además de las tradicionales uvas.- Yo les tomo la foto a los cinco.- Mi princesa y Jane corrieron hacia nosotros y se abalanzaron en contra nuestra. Luego de un rato de risas logramos una hermosa foto de familia, era perfecta, era mi sueño hecho realidad pensaba mientras veía la foto en la pantalla de la cámara digital.-

- Papito despierta.- me decía mi muñequita.- Solo quedan cinco minutos.- Jane estaba emocionada, en estos días en Italia, la había visto alegre, plena y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.-

Al fin llegó las doce, al fin se oyeron las campanas de la Iglesia de Montepulciano a lo lejos del viñedo, al fin llegó el año nuevo, al fin llegó la perspectiva de una vida maravillosa junto con mi familia, Billy descorcho la botella, mientras Sue servía el jugo de los niños, nos fuimos fundiendo en abrazos hacia los nonos, a cada uno de nuestros hijos, hasta que mi princesa llegó a mis brazos.

- Por fin cielo, no sabes todo lo que espere poder tenerte entre mis brazos en una celebración cualquiera.- le dije besando sus labios.- no sabes todo lo que te extrañe todas estas navidades, todos estos años nuevos, todos estos cumpleaños, y una larga lista de etcéteras, pero sobre todo no sabes todo lo que te extrañe cada minuto de mis días bebé.- me permití perderme un momento en los hermosos ojos de mi princesa.- Te Amo Princesa, Feliz Año.- le dije besándola de nuevo.-

- Te amo bebé.- me dijo.- Te Amo, Feliz Año. – acercó para susurrarme al oído. – este será el primero de muchos años juntos cielo.

- Es lo que más deseo mi amor. – le dije con sinceridad.-

Nona Sue se acercó con un abrigo para mi princesa y otro para mí, cuando levanté la vista todos estaban enfundados en sus abrigos y guantes, y salimos a fuera para ver un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Los trabajadores del viñedo, quienes vivían en una especie de pequeña urbanización en unos muy lindos chalets cerca de los linderos de la propiedad celebraban todos los años en grande la venida del año nuevo, y para ello hacían un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, según me había contado Billy; mis hijos, los nonos y mi ángel, siempre los acompañaban, pero como era nuestra primera celebración juntos, mi princesa se excuso regalándonos una pacífica noche en familia. Era increíble, podría pasar horas observando ese hermoso espectáculo, si no estuviese tan ansioso por otro hermoso espectáculo que estaba impaciente por presenciar, y que era el glorioso cuerpo de mi princesa. El rato con nuestros hijos logro que bajara un poco mi ansiedad, pero cuando estreche entre mis brazos a esa perfecta mujer que era mía, toda la ansiedad me golpeo de frente, con mucha más fuerza que las campanas de Montepulciano anunciando la llegada de un año nuevo, de otros 365 días de oportunidades para ser felices, para luchar por nuestros sueños y hacerlos realidad.

Gire hacia los lados y la imagen fue enternecedora y esperanzadora, el tiempo de espera se acercaba a su fin, mi gatita adormilada reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sue, mientras mi campeón tallaba sus ojitos, mientras se removía en los brazos de su nono, mi muñequita no se encontraba en una mejor situación, puesto que abrazada a la cintura de mi princesa mientras esta le hacía cariños en la espalda bostezaba sin cesar, mientras luchaba con sus ojitos que intentaban cerrarse con cada giro de los cariños de mi princesa. Miré a mi ángel y le regale una sonrisa pícara, alzando una de mis cejas, que inmediatamente respondió con otra sonrisa deslumbrantes, mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose, como amaba ese gesto en ella, y así como lo amaba me encendía. Lo mismo que la encendía a ella tenerme en esta situación.

- Billy y yo vamos a llevar a los pequeños a la cama, sigan disfrutando los fuegos artificiales.- dijo Sue dándonos una sonrisa pícara… fuegos artificiales… eso esperaba alcanzar, o al menos hacer que mi princesa alcanzará conmigo, Sue tomó la mano de Jane y la dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, me acerqué a mi ángel, colocando mis manos sobre su cintura y haciéndola apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho.

- Gracias princesa.- le susurre al oído haciéndola estremecer.- Gracias, mi amor.- dije mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.-

- No me lo agradezcas todavía bebé.- me dijo sensualmente pegándose a mi y restregándose descaradamente en mi cuerpo que ya estaba más que ansioso por tenerla así de cerca pero sin las estorbosas ropas.- pero te aseguro que me lo vas agradecer amor.- ronroneo de forma sensual, llevando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar mi nuca, mientras se mordía el labio de esa forma que me volvía loco, logrando que mordiera y besara su dulce cuello, ese perfecto y erótico lugar detrás de su oreja, mientras acariciaba su cintura, subiendo de forma lenta y tortuosa mis manos por sus costados, colándolas por dentro del abrigo. – Ven amor. – me dijo separándose de mi y extendiendo su mano invitándome a tomarla. – me acompañas?.- me pregunto.-

- Hasta el fin del mundo, siempre mi amor. – le dije tomando todo lo que me ofrecía y caminando con ella de regreso al interior de la casa.

Por un momento pensé que haría camino hacia la escalera y podríamos perdernos entre besos y carias detrás de la puerta de su habitación, pero al parecer mi ángel tenía otros planes, y con la certeza que lo que sucedería esta noche, lejos de preocuparme me excitaba aún más, dejándome llevar. Recorrimos un camino que había hecho montones de veces desde mi llegada a esta casa, y tomados de la mano fuimos hasta el salón de música, el cual se había convertido en nuestro espacio favorito, cuando la puerta se abrió me quede sin aliento, la imagen era absolutamente sublime, las luces estaban apagadas, solo encendida la lámpara de lectura a un costado del sofá, el salón estaba lleno de velas encendidas que desprendía un muy agradable olor a vainilla, también había pequeños arreglos de fresias en diferentes partes de la sala, aportando además ese olor tan parecido al delicioso aroma de mi princesa, la chimenea estaba encendida con montones de cojines y mantas en el suelo, perfecto para recostarnos frente a ella.

- Te gusta cariño.- preguntó mi ángel.-

- Es perfecto, como tu princesa.- me acerqué a ella, para dejar un beso en sus labios, el cual pretendía ser tierno, pero entre el hambre que tenía de su cuerpo, de sus labios se fue haciendo más y más pasional, más y mas intenso, mientras nuestras manos acariciaban avariciosas todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo inminente, separamos nuestros labios, pero no pude dejarlos lejos de su piel, besando sus mejillas, la línea de su mandíbula, su delicioso cuello.

- Cariño…- decía mi princesa con la respiración entrecortada.- ven.- tomó mi mano acercándose al piano, sobre la tapa del mismo había un tazón de fresas (frutillas), chocolate y dos copas, las tomamos, y nos sentamos en las mantas que estaban ya preparadas y en donde se encontraba una hielera con una botella de Champagne, descorché la botella, y serví en las copas que eran sostenidas por mi ángel, ella me entrego la mía, y se acercó a mi para un pequeño brindis.- Por nosotros, para que este sea el primer día del primer año de los muchos que estaremos juntos viviendo nuestro amor.- dijo mi ángel chocando su copa con la mía.-

- Que así sea para siempre mi amor.- tomamos un sorbo de la copa, sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro. Tomé una de las fresas, untándola con el chocolate y acercándola a la sensual boca de mi Diosa, ella entreabrió los labios para poder morder la fruta delicadamente, mientras yo trague en seco el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, acaricié su labio inferior con una nueva fresa, dejando rastros de chocolate y luego de comerme la fruta, me acerqué a otra fruta todavía más deliciosa y succionando su labio inferior con cuidado me deshice del chocolate, un gemido ahogado de su boca, me hizo perder completamente el control, así que tomando a mi princesa posesivamente por la cintura la hice sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, el tener que colocar una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, provocó que su cortísimo vestido subiera aún más, ofreciéndome una mejor vista de las piernas más espectaculares que he tenido el gozo de ver y disfrutar, lentamente con la punta de los dedos fui acariciando la piel blanca y perfecta de las piernas de mi princesa, haciéndola encovarse de placer hacia atrás y dejando a mi disposición su cuello, al que fui dejando cortos besos, y ganándome deliciosos gemidos en respuesta.

- Ed… Edward… - gemía mi princesa, envuelta en el placer de mis caricias, en el placer que la anticipación y la ansiedad habían creado en nuestros cuerpos.- tienes demasiada ropa cariño.- dijo al tiempo que se deshacía de su abrigo, el cual colocó cuidadosamente en el sofá, para luego y dejando suaves caricias en mis hombros y brazos, suaves y sutiles como las que deje yo a lo largo de sus piernas, fue retirando mi abrigo. El fuego en su mirada y las delicadas caricias, hizo que el fuego recrudeciera, mirándonos a los ojos, llevándonos a lanzarnos furiosa y apasionadamente a los labios del otro, besándonos con intensidad y con toda la pasión que siempre hemos sentido el uno por el otro, nos separamos brevemente para poder sacar el suéter y la franela por mi cabeza, mientras que ya con mi torso descubierto y con las manos de mi princesa recorriendo mi pecho, la acerqué a mi para besarla en sus hombros y cuello mientras alcanzaba la cremallera del vestido de mi ángel, y bajándolo con cuidado, al tiempo que dejaba suaves caricias en su piel a medida que la iba descubriendo, una vez que el vestido estuvo enrollado en su cintura, la hice ponerse de pie, con cada una de sus piernas a un lado de las mías y aun sentado en el suelo, subí mis manos hasta su cintura, bajando el vestido poco a poco, y acariciando su piel en el trayecto, una vez en sus pies, con cuidado tome un de sus tobillos, acariciando el empeine del pie, aún calzado con esos impresionantes zapatos, y haciéndala mantener el equilibrio con sus manos apoyadas en el sofá atrás de nosotros, a veces pienso que tengo un pequeño fetiche, pero no existe nada más espectacular que ver el cuerpo de mi mujer, desnudo, debajo del mío o sobre el mío, con los zapatos de tacón aún puestos, una vez colocado nuevamente el pie en el piso, repetí el mismo procedimiento con el otro, cuando de pronto el vestido se encontraba en el sofá haciéndole compañía a nuestros abrigos, a mi suéter y mi franela, subí mis manos lentamente por sus piernas dejando caricias y besos a su paso, cuando llegué a su cintura me permití levantar la mirada hasta su rostro para conectarme con sus hermosos ojos y luego poder recorrerla con la mirada, aunque el término comérmela con la mirada era definitivamente más apropiado. La visión era perfecta, mi Diosa estaba vestida con un perfecto y hermoso conjunto de lencería de encaje azul oscuro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, que haría las delicias de cualquier observador y sería la envía de cualquier mujer, mi mujer poseía un cuerpo de infarto, aún después de dar a luz a unos trillizos, era perfecta, solo unas muy pequeñitas y casi imperceptibles estrías en su cintura delataban que ese cuerpo había albergado a mis pequeños durante su gestación, y una pequeñísima e imperceptible cicatriz por la cesárea, me acerqué a ese vientre perfecto que había cobijado a nuestros hijos y lo bese con toda la ternura, todo el agradecimiento y todo el amor del que fui capaz.

Me incorporé solo un poco, colocando mi nariz contra su ombligo, el cual rocé tenuemente, dejando pequeños besos, y el cual lamí un poco logrando que mi princesa se estremeciera, baje suavemente el rostro por su cuerpo, rozando con mi nariz en el centro de su cuerpo por encima del encaje de las bragas, y ganándome un suspiro de su parte, la mordí suavemente sin quitarle la pieza de ropa, acción que fue recompensada por un fuerte gemido, y luego tomándola por la cintura la hice colocarse en el suelo de nuevo, y acercándome a ella para besarla.

- Te amo mi amor.- le dije entre besos mientras la acariciaba, ella llevo sus manos al cinturón de mi pantalón, y con la destreza que recordaba los desbrocho, al igual que el pantalón, el que fue bajando por mis piernas, dejando caricias sobre mis piernas, deslizándose sensualmente, casi haciéndome enloquecer, me quitó los zapatos y las medias, y de la forma más salvaje e intensa que encontró me arrancó los pantalones, colocándolos con la demás ropa, con un cuarto lleno de velas encendidas, no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser tan irresponsables como para lanzar la ropa, aunque era lo que nos provocaba… subió nuevamente por mis piernas, regalándome ahora unas caricias mucho más duras, mucho más intensas, se colocó nuevamente a horcajadas sobre mí dándome un intenso beso, que hizo que perdiéramos el control, mi princesa comenzó a moverse sobre mi, rozando su centro contra mi ya mas que dispuesto miembro y ganándose diversos gruñidos y gemidos de mi boca, que la hicieron muy feliz, a juzgar por la intensificación de sus movimientos. Enceguecido por la pasión dirigí mis manos a su espalda buscando desesperadamente el broche de su brasier, el cual no conseguí encontrar.-

- Al frente.- se las arreglo para decir mi princesa. La separe un poco de mí para mirarla con los ojos ennegrecidos por la pasión, esos brasier con broches al frente se me hacían increíblemente sexy y ella lo sabía.- se que te gustan.- dijo susurrándome al oído.- todo por ti y para ti cielo.- me dijo antes de morder mi lóbulo y comenzar a besar desesperadamente mi cuello. La separe ligeramente de mí para poder verla, para poder ver esa pieza de lencería que adornaba el perfecto cuerpo de mi ángel y que pronto le haría compañía al resto de su ropa.-

- Perfecta, hermosa.- le decía mientras iba retirando la pieza y acariciando su piel con mis dedos de forma suave, sin poder evitarlo, subí mi mirada para buscar la suya y pude ver a mi princesa con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, acercando su cuerpo aun más al mío, sus hermosos ojos cerrados y mordiéndose suavemente el labio completamente perdida en sus sensaciones esta acción logró que me encendiera mucho más de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera perdí tiempo pensando si estar más excitado de lo que estaba era posible, porque ya sin ser dueño de mis propias acciones sustituí mis manos por mis labios y me perdí en las sensaciones del cuerpo de mi mujer, llevé mis manos a su centro, necesitaba saber si mi mujer estaba preparada para recibirme en su cuerpo, y como siempre lo estaba, estaba completamente lista para mi, baje mis manos hasta su cadera, jalando tenuemente las tiras de las diminutas bragas que cubría mi paraíso, estaba en un dilema, porque aunque me moría por deshacerme de esa prenda de una vez por todas, no quería separar mis labios del hermoso y perfecto pecho de mi princesa.-

- Vamos Ed… rompelas… te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.- me dijo entre jadeos mi ángel, resolviendo mi problema, y de forma inmediata cumplí con la sugerencia de mi princesa, ganándome un sensual grito, provocado, por el jalón de la tela entre sus piernas.-

- Dios princesa, siente como me pones.- le dije acercándola más a mi, haciendo que me sintiera en su piel desnuda, mi princesa se separo un poco de mí, bajo mis protestas y riéndose de mi impaciencia. Pero era necesario para poder hacer que mis ahora muy estorbosos boxers desaparecieran de mi cuerpo, ya cuando la ropa no fue un impedimento, pude recostar a mi Diosa cuidadosamente sobre las mantas y cojines, y fue cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron el uno en el otro dándose la bienvenida a casa, por fin esa profunda sensación de estar en paz y en mi hogar me invadieron con fuerza, nos fundimos en la pasión de nuestros cuerpos, y cada embestida era más profunda, cada gemido más alto, cada te amo cobraba mayor sentido, cada beso era más perfecto… mi princesa gemía mi nombre en mi oído, al igual que yo hacía con el suyo, y nunca había amado más mi nombre que en ese momento, la fuerza de mis embestidas nos acercaba cada vez más a la gloria, sentía en ese preciso instante una conexión que nunca había sentido, era como si más que nuestros cuerpos, fueran nuestras almas las que se conectaban, las que se tocaban con suaves caricias y las que nos llenaban de un exquisito placer, un par de profundas y fuertes embestidas más alcanzamos el más delicioso de los orgasmos, corriéndonos juntos, derramándome en ella en el más perfecto de los momentos, ahora podíamos decir que estábamos perfectamente en paz, perfectamente felices, perfectamente sincronizados, juntos, inseparables. Como lo había sospechado en nuestros días anteriores, en los que habíamos alcanzado la gloria juntos con nuestras manos, con nuestros besos, entre nuestros labios, el momento había sido sublime, ninguna experiencia previa, ninguna experiencia pasada había sido tan magnifica, tan perfecta, creo que la diferencia está en que éramos libres, éramos completamente libres para estar juntos, la diferencia estaba en que no teníamos que escondernos, en que ya no éramos amantes, en que ella no era _la otra_, ahora solo éramos un hombre y una mujer que se aman con locura, ahora solo éramos Edward y Bella amándonos como solo nosotros podíamos amarnos, completamente libres de gritárselo al mundo, libres de decirle al mundo que nos amábamos tan fuerte y tan claro como cada uno de los gemidos que salieron de nuestro cuerpo, ahora solo ahogaríamos gemidos contra nuestra piel, nunca más ahogaríamos nuestros sentimientos, nunca más tendríamos que ocultarnos de nadie. Con cuidado salí de su interior, le quite los zapatos y me coloqué a su lado, acerque una manta y nos cubrí con cuidado a ambos, me incorporé un poco, apoyando mi cabeza sobre una de mis manos y me acerqué a su rostro dejando en ellos pequeños besos.- bienvenida a casa princesa. – le dije mientras dejaba un suave beso en su nariz.-

- Bienvenido a casa mi ángel.- me dijo mi princesa dándome un dulce beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad y dejándonos listos para otra nueva ronda de perfecta pasión, otra vez pude tener a mi princesa envolviendo mi cuerpo, volvimos a hacer el amor despacio, con calma, sintiendo aún más cada pequeña sensación, cada pequeño jadeo, cada pequeña intromisión, cada embestida fuerte, profunda, cada gemido, y de nuevo esa sensación de tocarnos con el alma, de perdernos el uno en el otro, de fundirnos en una sola persona se hizo presente, cuando nuevamente llegamos al cielo juntos, la recosté sobre mi pecho, ahora felices, agotados logramos dormirnos abrazados el uno al otro. Un par de horas después unos dulces besos sobre mi pecho lograron rescatarme del sueño.

- Uhmmm….- me queje negándome a despertar, negándome a dejar el más perfecto sueño que era estar en brazos de mi preciosa princesa.-

- Vamos mi Vampiro, despierta.- me decía dulcemente mi ángel.-

- Quiero quedarme aquí.- le dije adormilado, apretando mi abrazo en su cuerpo.-

- Cielo tenemos que ir a la habitación, recuerda a lo niños.- cierto los niños, teníamos que aprender a ser cuidadosos por los niños. Pero acaba de tomar una decisión, cuando mi princesa viajará a Chicago iba a buscar la manera de que pudiéramos hacer una escapada de fin de semana, solo los dos.- Además tengo otra sorpresa esperando en la habitación.- ronroneo mi princesa en mi oído, y moviendo su cuerpo de una forma tan sensual y sugerente que termino por despertarme por completo.-

- Vamos, que esperas.- dije impaciente, poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mis manos, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, decidiendo entre vestirnos de nuevo o usar las mantas para cubrirnos en el camino que nos separaba de la habitación. Mi ángel rió de mi inspección, y se acercó a mí con un par de albornoz suaves y blancos, perfectos. Seguramente los dejó allí cuando preparo todo el ambiente. Ya para esa hora las velas estaban consumidas casi en su totalidad, y salvo la luz de las pocas que quedaban, estábamos iluminados además por la lámpara de pie y la chimenea, apagamos la lámpara al salir, ya más tarde nos ocuparíamos de la ropa, lo que si hice fue recoger los retazos de la ropa interior de mi princesa y guardarlos en el bolsillo de mi albornoz, no quería tener que darle explicaciones a nuestros hijos. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me llevó hasta el baño, que al igual que el salón de música estaba repleto de velas encendidas y fresias, jacuzzi llenó, con sales, pétalos de rosas y espuma, era perfecto, lentamente retiré el albornoz del cuerpo de mi diosa, y ella me quitó el mío y lentamente entre caricias robadas y dulces besos nos metimos juntos en el jacuzzi, perdiéndonos nuevamente en nuestro amor, en nuestra pasión, en una nueva oleada de sexo a ratos dulce, a ratos desenfrenado, pero demostrando el amor que sentíamos en cada segundo transcurrido, en cada sensación vivida. Una vez más y exhaustos por todas las emociones vividas, saque a mi princesa del jacuzzi vaciándolo, mientras ella se encargaba de apagar las velas, mirando alrededor y juzgando por lo caliente que estaba el agua cuando entramos al cuarto de baño, empecé a sospechar que Sue había sido nuestra celestina, nuestra hada madrina.

Tome una suave y tibia toalla que había sido dejada sobre la encimera y la seque con todo el cuidado y con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz, como si se tratará de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, tome la otra toalla y me seque a medias envolviéndola en mi cintura, al salir al cuarto sobre la banqueta encontré nuestra ropa, ayude a mi princesa a ponerse una hermosa perfecta pijama de seda blanca, que la hacía ver virginalmente sexy y provocativa, y yo me coloqué mi pantalón de dormir y una franela blanca y nos dirigí hasta la suave y perfecta cama de mi mujer, pude acomodarla en mi pecho y tras darle un dulce beso de buenas noches nos dejamos caer en el más perfecto y reparador de los sueños. Un rato más tarde y antes de que los pequeños aparecieran por la puerta, sentí las traviesas manos de mi princesa despertando mi cuerpo para una corta, intensa y salvaje sesión de sexo, a medio vestir y sin deshacernos del todo de nuestras ropas, que nos regalo el mejor orgasmo de la noche, y una vez más exhaustos y felices, descansamos con una sonrisa en el rostro, no solo por la dicha que alcanzamos juntos, sino porque en un par de horas, nuestra paz sería interrumpida por la razón de nuestras alegrías, nuestros hijos.

Como ya lo teníamos previsto unas horas después unos suaves golpes en la puerta lograron que mi princesa se removiera intranquila en mi pecho, quería dejar pasar a los pequeños, pero no quería despertar a mi ángel, por suerte mis hijos parecieron entenderme, y mi gatita suavemente abrió la puerta asomando su hermosa cabecita de preciosos rizos castaños, cuando me vio despierto me regalo una sonrisa de esas que me derretían el corazón y el brillo en sus ojos se gano una dulce sonrisa de mi parte, le hice señas para no para que no hicieran ruido y entrarán, fue divertidísimo verlos entrar de puntillas haciendo el menor ruido posible, con cuidado fueron subiendo a la cama, dejándome un tierno beso y acomodándose como podían intentado no despertar mi bella durmiente, nos quedamos todos en perfecta paz y logramos dormir un rato más todos juntos acurrucados en la cama de mi princesa, cuando desperté la imagen de mis pequeños y mi preciosa se me antojo como la más maravillosa imagen del universo entero, por lo que no resistí la tentación de tomar el teléfono de mi princesa de la mesita de noche y tomarles un par de fotografías que inmediatamente envíe a mi teléfono, con mucho cuidado comencé a dejar caricias en el rostro de mi princesa, intentando hacerla despertar de forma suave y dulce, intenté ahogar mi risa por las entretenidas muecas que hacía mi ángel al despertar, cuando sus hermosos ojos se cruzaron con los míos una hermosa sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, al verla despierta y tan hermosa le dije un mudo "Te Amo", ella me miró extrañada por haberle expresado mis sentimiento en muting, así que le señale a los pequeños que dormían acurrucados por la cama, ella les sonrió regalándoles una mirada enternecida a nuestros hijos.

- Son perfectos.- señalo mi princesa con esa dulce voz que empelaba solo cuando hablaba con los niños.-

- Lo son, porque son como tu princesa.- le dije.-

- Se parecen a ti cielo.- me contradijo.-

- No... se parecen a ti y por eso son perfectos.- le dije bajito intentando no despertar a los pequeños, e intentando dar por terminada nuestra discusión.-

- Nuestra muñequita se parece a ti, y es perfecta, así que tanto Lizzie como Ed son perfectos porque también se parecen a ti.- la sola mención de Jane, como nuestra muñequita me dejo mudo, y con eso se dio por terminada la "pequeña discusión" sobre a quien se debía la perfección de nuestros hijos. Poco a poco mientras admirábamos embelesados a nuestros pequeños se fueron despertando, la primera fue Jane, quien se colocó a nuestro lado, dándonos los buenos días muy bajito para no despertar a sus hermanos, los cuales se despertaron al cabo de unos minutos de forma sincronizada haciendo casi los mismos gestos haciéndonos reír.- Siempre lo han hecho.- dijo en susurros mi princesa mientras yo no podía sacar la mirada de mis hijos.- cosas de mellizos supongo.- completo encogiéndose de hombros.-

- Mamita, estas despierta. - le dijo mi campeón a su mamá con la voz pastosa del sueño.-

- Si cariño, ya desperté.- le respondió mi ángel.- pero creo que es hora de dejar la cama a ir a comer algo, estoy segurísima de que estas barriguitas tienen hambre.- les decía mientras les hacía cosquillitas en las barriguitas a nuestros pequeños, bajamos todos juntos a la cocina, a desayunar aún en pijamas y planear nuestros próximos movimientos antes de regresar a Chicago, solo me quedaban dos días aquí y ya empezaba a entristecerme la separación aún cuando sería corta, ese día haríamos un recorrido por los viñedos y la planta, al ser un día feriado y con los trabajadores descansando se hacía perfecto para que podamos dar un paseo por los alrededores sin interrumpir el trabajo, estaba fascinado de todo el proceso que se llevaba a cabo en el viñedo, y cuando entramos en la bodega me brindó una degustación de sus mejores cosechas, y la verdad es que era un vino grandioso, estaba realmente orgulloso de mi preciosa, más de lo que estaba ya.

Esa noche viajaríamos a Volterra, y nos quedaríamos en una posada, no quería quedarme con Bella y mis hijos en casa de los Volturis, se perfectamente que Aro, no permitiría ninguna grosería en contra de mi mujer y mis hijos, pero no quería tentar a mi suerte haciendo que Didyme y Chelsea compartieran con ellos estando Jane y yo presentes, regresaríamos el día tres en la mañana, y esperaba que para entonces decidiéramos que hacer con nuestra situación, y finalmente el día cuatro, mi muñeca y yo emprenderíamos camino hacia Chicago, aunque gran parte de mi alma y tres quintas partes de mi corazón se quedarían aquí en Montepulciano. Viajar con mis hijos y mi princesa fue sencillamente cautivante, la pasamos de lo mejor, y la verdad es que los Volturis nos hicieron sentir como en casa y pudimos incluso pasar por Pisa y tomarnos algunas fotos para continuar con toda la colección que habíamos iniciado. Hablando con mi princesa decidimos que el día nueve ellos viajarían a Chicago, por lo que solo estaríamos separados cuatro días por lo pronto, y tendría que apurarme en terminar de preparar las habitaciones de mis hijos para que pudieran sentirse cómodos, había decido además acondicionar el estudio de la planta baja en una sala para ejercicios y una sala de ballet para mi gatita, a la final en el ático habíamos acondicionado un estudio para mis pequeños, mi princesa tenía el suyo en el Chalet, y yo contaba con el mío en el sótano el cual podía acondicionar para compartir con mi princesa si no quería usar el del Chalet, apenas se me ocurrió la idea le envíe un mensaje a mi hermana para que prepara los cambios, quería que cuando mi familia llegara a casa todo fuera perfecto para ellos.

Una vez en Chicago, mis princesa cumpliría con las especificaciones del contrato, ella había decidido que podíamos rescindir el contrato en vista de que solo había sido un artilugio para hacerlos regresar, pero la convencí en lo importante que sería para su carrera, sería un buen impulso y más si pensaba realizar una nueva publicación, esperaba que en algún momento escribiera una secuela de "La Otra" y que contara nuestro vivieron felices por siempre, pasaría además unas dos semanas más en los Estados Unidos para que nuestros pequeños compartieran y conocieran a su familia, y luego ellos volvería a Montepulciano, para solucionar todos los asuntos correspondientes al colegio y el traslado de los pequeños. En febrero yo regresaría a Italia para visitarlos, mi estadía sería de una semana con mi familia, y la siguiente semana viajaría con mi ángel a Londres para solucionar el asunto de los apellidos de nuestros hijos y además quería conocer la ciudad de la mano de mi princesa y la fundación en honor de mi mariposita, además coincidía con una de las sesiones de apoyo dirigidas por mi princesa, y se celebraría una cena benéfica para apoyar investigaciones para la cura y el tratamiento de enfermedades cardíacas congénitas, así como la presentación de un proyecto para la construcción de un hospital pediátrico que marcaría una pauta en toda la Unión Europea, a juzgar por la modernidad, el trabajo de investigación, y el personal altamente calificado que estaría a cargo del proyecto. Así nos mantendríamos viajando intercaladamente un vez al mes cada uno, los que nos garantizaba vernos dos veces al mes, y en las vacaciones de semana santa viajaríamos todos juntos a Orlando, así como en las vacaciones de verano viajaríamos todos juntos por Europa. No es que me hacía muy feliz dejar a mi familia del otro lado del mundo, pero ni modo, era lo mejor que podría tener hasta ahora, ya para el inicio del próximo año escolar mi familia estaría toda junta en Chicago y pasaríamos la primera navidad juntos, así como los cumple de los peques, los mellizos cumplían años a finales de noviembre, mientras que mi muñequita lo hacía a principio por lo que estaríamos juntos para el cumple de todos los pequeños. Por otro lado ya habíamos planeado pasar el cumpleaños de mi princesa y el mío los dos juntos de viaje, solos, cada uno elegiría el destino del viaje que realizaríamos en el cumpleaños del otro, tenía que pensar en el lugar perfecto para viajar con mi ángel para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero me preocuparía cuando llegará la fecha… aun faltaba un montón. Todos los días de este año han sido perfectos entre las risas de nuestros pequeños y su alegría, entre nuestros besos, nuestras caricias, y todo el amor que grabábamos todas las noches a fuego sobre nuestra piel. Llegó sin quererla la última noche de este viaje a Montepulciano, ya habíamos logrado hacer dormir a los pequeños, luego de intentarlo por más de una hora con mi gatita la cual se quedó dormida después de tanto llorar por no querer perder ni un segundo de esta última noche conmigo, la verdad me partió el alma ver a mi pequeñita sufrir tanto, pero luego de que le explicáramos un montón de veces que en menos de cinco días estaríamos de nuevo juntos se calmó y se quedo dormida finalmente.

Estábamos mi princesa y yo, abrazados, desnudos, con nuestros cuerpo sudorosos después de la intensa pasión que nos habíamos demostrado esta noche, la desesperación que nos provocaba la separación se reflejó en cada beso, en cada caricia, logrando que hiciéramos el amor de una forma casi ruda, y como siempre el orgasmo alcanzado había sido brutal, dejándonos cansados, jadeando, con cada uno de nuestros músculos y huesos adoloridos, pero absolutamente felices. Ahí abrazados, en un perfecto silencio, diciéndonos solo con besos, caricias y miradas todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, comencé a notar como la respiración de mi princesa se iba normalizando y me di cuenta, que no había momento más perfecto que este para dar el siguiente paso decisivo de nuestra relación, metí suavemente mi mano debajo de mi almohada, para verificar si lo que había guardado allí antes que mi princesa llegará al cuarto continuará en su lugar, me tomé unos minutos más para encontrar el valor requerido y me entretuve mientras tanto acariciando la tersa y perfecta piel de mi mujer, ella hacía pequeños ruiditos y ronroneos por el placer que le provocaban mis caricias y yo me sentía en la séptima nube, perfectamente feliz. Mientras recorría suavemente su cuerpo con mis manos, me detuve unos minutos de más acariciando ese perfecto vientre que había albergado y protegido a nuestros hijos y deseando que por algún milagro del cielo sus pastillas hubiesen fallado y que se estuviese formando la vida de un nuevo fruto de nuestro amor, de nuestra alma… pero no podía pedirle tanto a Dios, así que tendría que planteárselo a mi princesa en algún momento, pero sabía que ella preferiría esperar, pero no haría daño que ella supiera que yo lo deseaba, y creo que no haría daño si yo supiera si ella quería unir aún más nuestras vidas con otro bebé.

- Princesa.- la llame suavemente.-

- Uhmmm.- me dijo a modo de respuesta, mientras acariciaba perezosamente mi pecho.-

- Quiero… yo… quisiera.- me quede trabado, no encontraba las palabras, esa traba provocó que mi princesa se incorporara obligándonos a ambos a acostarnos recostados sobre uno de nuestros lados, mirándonos de frente el uno al otro, yo con mi cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de mi mano, y ella recostada sobre la almohada, dejando desplegado ese hermoso y perfecto cabello castaño.

- Que quieres decirme cielo.- me dijo con dulzura.-

- Es algo que me gustaría mucho pero no sé si tu quieras que suceda.- le dije algo apenado.-

- De que estas hablando bebé, porque te a pena tanto decirme eso que te gustaría.- me instó a contarle aquello que me preocupaba.-

- La verdad es que no quisiera que te asustarás o pensarás que soy un atorado, o que eso se convirtiera en un problema entre los dos.- le dije y ella me miro haciendo un gesto para continuara.- pero es que a mí me gustaría mucho que en algún momento podamos tener otro hijo.- mi princesa se sorprendió de mi deseo.-

- Un hijo Edward?... de verdad quieres otro hijo?.- me preguntó.-

- Por supuesto que quiero otro hijo cielo, yo te amo muchísimo, y estos días contigo he sido inmensamente feliz, más de lo que nunca he sido, y no es que cuando mantuvimos nuestra relación y cuando no éramos más que amigos no disfrutara y fuera feliz… pero es que esta felicidad es absoluta, plena… y lo que hace que sea así son dos motivos principales, la primera es que estamos juntos, libres de culpas, libres de perdones, libres y sin tener que esconder lo nuestro de nadie, y la segunda razón, la más importante son nuestros hijos, ellos hacen la diferencia entre la felicidad y la felicidad plena.- le dije ganándome una sonrisa de sus labios, mientras yo le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.- pero si te soy sincero tengo días pensando en la idea de otro hijo contigo, incluso antes de venir a Montepulciano.

- Estas seguro que eso quieres?,. me preguntó de nuevo.-

- Claro cielo, quiero vivir contigo todo lo que no pude vivir con el embarazo y los primeros años de nuestros hijos, quiero tener la oportunidad de vivir contigo todo lo que me perdí por mi estupidez, además que otro hijo solo vendría a potenciar nuestra felicidad.- le dije acariciando suavemente sus deliciosos labios.- acaso a ti no te gustaría?.- le pregunte sin poder evitar el tono triste que se filtraba en mi voz ante la perspectiva de que mi princesa no quisiera tener más hijos conmigo.-

- Por supuesto que quiero amor.- me dijo haciendo que una boba sonrisa de felicidad se quedara de forma semipermanente en mi rostro. – Pero creo que deberíamos estar juntos primero.- la miré extrañado, acaso no estábamos juntos. – Cariño me refiero juntos, bajo el mismo techo, en la misma ciudad de forma permanente.- su respuesta solo logró que mi felicidad se incrementará en un millón de veces. -

- Tienes razón princesa. – le dije dejando un calido beso en sus labios. – pero espero que sea pronto cuando tengamos a otra hermosa princesita creciendo dentro de la protección de tu vientre.- le dije acariciando lentamente su vientre con cariño y dulzura. -

- Otra hermosa princesita?. – me preguntó divertida a lo que yo asentía. – Y si resulta un encantador príncipe?. – me replicó ella. -

- Nop.- negué frenéticamente con la cabeza ante la mirada divertida de mi princesa.- será una hermosa princesita… Si quieres un encantador príncipe podemos intentarlo de nuevo después de tener a otra pequeña princesa, le dije acercándola a mi y atrapando sus labios contra los míos.-

- Entonces estamos hablando de dos hijos en lugar de uno.- me dijo divertida, y yo negué, ganándome de su parte una mirada confundida.-

- No preciosa, estamos hablando de dos embarazos, si en alguno tenemos mellizos o gemelos de nuevo, es solo una agradable sorpresa adicional.- mi comentario se ganó una pequeña carcajada de su parte.-

- Si quieres un salón de Kindergarden deberías considerar cambiarte de profesión y convertirte en maestro de escuela cielo.- me dijo mi ángel.-

- No cielo, quiero que seamos felices, completamente felices con la gran familia que alguna vez soñamos. – le dije ganándome un beso de su parte. – además no vas a negarme que nos salen hermosos y perfectos, es nuestra obligación compartir nuestro talento con el mundo. – le dije entre las risas de ambos. Mi princesa hizo ademán de quererse acurrucar nuevamente en mi pecho, pero había algo más que quería decirle, y era mejor estar uno frente al otro.- Cielo quiero decirte algo más.- le dije recostándome también en la almohada para que nuestros ojos quedarán al mismo nivel y conectándome con su mirada la tome de las manos.- Amor sabes que te amo.- ella asintió.- que estos años, no han sido vida sin ti, tu eres mi amor, eres mi aire, eres mi razón, eres mi hogar, eres mi todo.- vi por el brillo de su mirada como comenzaba a emocionarse. – y no sé como, pero Dios debe tenerme en alta estima, porque se perfectamente que yo represento lo mismo para ti amor… no quiero separarme de ti, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre, quiero… no… la verdad es que necesito tenerte en mi vida mi amor, por eso…- le dije sacando la caja que guardaba debajo de la almohada y la cual era el anillo de compromiso que mi abuelo le había regalado a mi abuela cuando le propuso matrimonio, ese mismo anillo que había heredado de mi dulce abuelita y que estaba destinado a la mujer de mi vida, el mismo anillo por el que había tenido interminables discusiones con mi madre porque me había negado a dárselo a Heidi, y en lugar de ello, le había dado un frío, impersonal pero costosísimo anillo de compromiso que mi secretaria compró por mi; ese mismo anillo con el que estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a mi mujer, a mi amor, a mi alma, al amor de mi vida. Abrí la caja, mostrándole el anillo que ella había visto cuando mi abuela me lo entregó, pidiéndome que se lo entregará a aquella mujer que realmente lo significará todo para mi, y esa nunca fue otra que mi princesa.- Bella… Mi Isabella, princesa, te necesito y te quiero en mi vida, aceptas ocupar el lugar que siempre ha sido tuyo, que siempre te a pertenecido como legítima dueña de mi vida, de mi corazón, de mi alma… aceptarías ser finalmente mi esposa?. – antes de darme una respuesta mi princesa tomó la pequeña caja, dejándola a un lado en la cama, y con los ojos brillantes de una emoción que hasta ahora me era desconocida, se acercó lentamente a mí, apoderándose de mis labios y ofreciéndome un beso lento, a conciencia, probando cada espacio de mi boca, succionando lenta y sensualmente mi legua.

Sus manos se movían codiciosamente sobre mi cuerpo, tocando lentamente, rozando con la punta de sus dedos, con sus uñas, obligándome a tocarla lenta y tortuosamente, dejando profundas caricias por todos mis rincones favoritos de su anatomía, rocé su cuerpo suavemente, lo encendí y calenté con cada pequeño roce de mis manos, nos amamos lentamente, hicimos el amor despacio, disfrutándonos, amándonos, entregándonos plenamente, gimiendo lenta y suavemente el nombre el uno del otro, besándonos con amor, con pasión, cada embestida lenta y profunda nos acercaba cada vez más a nuestro paraíso, a tocar el cielo juntos, la conexión de nuestras almas, nunca fue más profunda, nunca fue más intensa, pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo perdidos en la mirada del otro, y mirándonos intensamente alcanzamos el mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida, y en punto máximo del clímax escuche las palabras que ansiaba escuchar desde hace demasiado tiempo.

- Si… si … si…- repetía mi princesa.- soy tuya… soy tuya y quiero que todos los sepan.- me dijo jadeando.- acepto ser tu esposa mi amor.- en ese momento me lancé a sus labios y la bese demostrándole toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Intenté alcanzar la caja para entregarle finalmente el anillo que la convertiría oficialmente en mi prometida. Pero de pronto sus manos me detuvieron.- Espera cariño…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno chicas y chicos espero haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas… No pude publicar un día antes como regalo de reyes, pero como regalo de reyes publique fanfictionet un outtake del capítulo catorce, específicamente de la escena de la "consumación de la reconciliación" desde el punto de vista de Bella, espero que la lean y la disfruten de igual manera. **

**Espero que los reyes les hicieran muchos regalos lindos, como siempre gracias por sus Reviews y sus Alerts…**

**Fran Cullen Masen: Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Kisses. Nos Leemos. **

**Daniie Cullen: Mi niña Daniie, seguimos con la familia feliz. Kisses.**

**Ginegine: Claro, te mereces ser la presidenta de las detractoras de Esme, o no?... Y si, era hora de que se perdonaran, y traemos aquí la consumación de la reconciliación dejando de lado completamente el pasado y cerrando los ciclos. Me alegra y me divierte mucho que compartieras mi concepción perfecta del manejo de energías de noche vieja/año nuevo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Guacha: uhmmm Además de Venezolana… Caraquista?... jejejejejejeje, yo creo que estoy casada con el Caraquista más Caraquista de toda la fanáticada, y me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario… Bueno lo del accidente era ya una sospecha que teníamos y cada vez se hace más fuerte, vamos a ver si alguien puede confirmarla… Y lo de Christopher Cullen… jajajajaj que te puedo decir… aún no puedo confirmar o negar la historia. Que bien que te gustara mi concepción del Año Nuevo, y en cuanto a los otros dos, en algo tenían que invertir toda esa tensión sexual, porque si no se iba drenando la presión antes… esta nuestra noche de reconciliación sería algo más o menos así como un desastre nuclear. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y el outtake. Kisses. **

**AleCullen: Este Edward también tiene cosas que me gustan mucho aunque cosas que me desesperan, espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. Nos leemos.**

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Mis Vampiritas, espero que disfruten mucho este nuevo capítulo, y no dejen de leer el outtake, un punto de vista de Bella sin el filtro del Libro. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior fuera otro de los felices capítulos para ustedes, y que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo feliz… Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Esme: Nuestra buena Esme, ya en el próximo Capítulo sabremos que va a pasar con la Reina del Hielo, no creo que sea precisamente una perita en dulce… Y pues tenemos básicamente un Team Mariposita, y uno Anti-Esme… creo que incluso un Team Jane/Muñequita, así que uno para la Gatita sería genial, demás esta decir que yo particularmente amo ese personaje. **

**Yas: a ver a ver Yas… SIIIIIIII, lograste mandar el Review…. "Muy Bien" y aplausos tipo Vicky para ti, aquí tienes por fin el capítulo 14 y su respectiva sorpresa de día de Reyes, espero este a la altura de tus expectativas… Creo que vas a hacer un Team Ed/Campeón… jajajajajaja eres su fan número 1. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero no sé si lo logre, que este capítulo se publique más temprano y así no te trasnoches. Besos.**

**Sam C: Bienvenida de regreso, me alegra que la pasaras buenísimo en las fiestas, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y no te pierdas el outtake. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: espero que disfrutes este capítulo y el outtake, nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Suiza19: seguimos con el romanticismo, espero que te lo parezca así, puesto que intente que la escena fuera intensa pero sublime, y por supuesto romántica… Y si Carlisle sin proponérselo ha sido la manzana de la discordia. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y el Outtake. Kisses.**

**Nelly McCarthy: espero igual te encante este. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Diana: espero que este capítulo llene tus expectativas al respecto, de igual forma que el outtake… Nos leemos, Kisses. **

**Lizzy90: espero que esta continuación de la reconciliación halla sido de tu agrado, y mantenemos los capítulos felices, pronto se viene una de las escenas más difíciles y la que más he esperado. Te dijo por lo pronto este nuevo capítulo y el outtake desde el pov de Bella. Kisses.**

**Carmen Cullen 116: En este capítulo seguimos disfrutando de la reconciliación, me parece que a pesar de todo el contenido es bastante dulce y romántico, espero los disfrutes. Kisses.**

**Cecylcullen: Gracias por tus palabras, es por mensajes como estos que me animo a escribir y dedicarle tiempo a cada capítulo. Espero disfrutes este también feliz capítulo y no te pierdas el outtake desde el pov de Bella. Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: se que particularmente a ti no te va a hacer muy feliz que Edward y Jane regresen solos a Chicago, pero no podemos ponerle más presión a estos pobres niños, no te parece?... tenemos que hacer las cosas con calma. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo, en el que consumamos la reconciliación. Es genial que a pesar de las circunstancias halla podido lograr una buena relación entre los hermanos, la cual será importante en capítulos futuros, aunque en momentos se verá afectada. Ya veremos que se sucede cuando estén todos de regreso y como irán apareciendo los desenlaces de las intrigas. Espero disfrutes el regalo de Reyes… no se publicó antes, pero se publicó un outtake desde el pov de Bella de la consumación de la reconciliación. Kisses. **

**Maithe Cullen: feliz de que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Espero disfrutes este igual, así como el outtake. Kisses. Nos leemos.**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Mi niña Alex, pensé que no te iba a ver por el capítulo 13. Feliz que te gustará el capítulo, espero que disfrutes este y el outtake… Aquí también tenemos otros tantos detalles. Besos… Nos leemos. **

**Cammixu: Welcome on board… Feliz de contar contigo en esta historia. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo… Kisses.**

**Donna: Bienvenida a bordo cariño, no tengo intenciones de dejarla hasta que este completamente terminada y publicada, espero la disfrutes igual hasta el final. Besos.**

**Bells CA: Bienvenida también, espero que logres descubrir todas tus intrigas, aunque por primera vez aquí no hay ninguna pista. Que disfrutes este capítulo y el outtake. Kisses. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1.**

**Espero no me falte nadie y que disfruten sinceramente este capítulo y el outtake…**

**Gracias… Se les quiere: **

"**La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos…**

**Por eso, canta, ríe, baila, llora, y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida… **

… **antes que el telón baje y la obra termine sin aplausos" (Charles Chaplin)**

**Kisses… **

**BkPattz **


	15. Chapter 15: El Diamante Azul de los Cull

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**. **

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 15: El Diamante Azul de los Cullen

- Si… si … si…- repetía mi princesa.- soy tuya… soy tuya y quiero que todos los sepan.- me dijo jadeando.- acepto ser tu esposa mi amor.- en ese momento me lancé a sus labios y la bese demostrándole toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Intenté alcanzar la caja para entregarle finalmente el anillo que la convertiría oficialmente en mi prometida. Pero de pronto sus manos me detuvieron.- Espera cariño… - de pronto un pánico irascible de apodero de mi pecho, pensé que se había arrepentido, mi mirada se nubló de una profunda tristeza y me perdí de este mundo hundiéndome en un profundo pozo de desesperación, dolor y oscuridad, había estado allí mucho tiempo y no quería regresar. – Cielo espera no saques conclusiones apresuradas.- me dijo mi ángel trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, y pude fijar mis ojos en ella, y los suyos me devolvían la mirada con amor y ternura.- Te dije que soy tuya y que quiero que todos lo sepan, ya acepte ser tu esposa, así que no te estoy rechazando.- antes de que pudiera continuar, dejé un suave beso en sus labios.-

- Entonces que sucede princesa?. – le pregunté sin ocultar mi confusión. –

- Cielo, quiero que todos los sepan y por supuesto que quiero llevar tu anillo, he soñado con ello demasiado tiempo… cualquiera que conozca nuestra historia puede pensar que he soñado con eso desde hace ocho años, pero si te soy sincera, muy en el fondo de mi alma y aunque no lo reconocía quería ese anillo desde que tu abuela te lo entregó mi vida. – y en ese momento me di cuenta, que aunque no lo había comprendido del todo en ese momento, yo también había deseado entregárselo a ella desde el mismo momento en el que lo recibí de manos de mi abuela Elizabeth. – lo que quiero decirte amor, es que acepto tu propuesta, quiero ser tu esposa y quiero llevar tu anillo, y que lo portaré orgullosa como tu prometida, pero cuando este en Chicago, aún cuando el anillo estará cerca de mi, no estará en mi dedo hasta que no enfrentemos a tu madre. – me dijo, y yo no entendía, y empecé a desesperarme.

- Amor no podemos permitir que mi madre nos siga robando minutos de felicidad. – le dije enfadado. -

- Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que debemos hablarlo con ella, defender nuestro amor y dejarle en claro que estaremos juntos aunque no le parezca, pero debemos intentar que cuando hablemos con ella no sea en medio de una pelea porque tu mamá se puso histérica por ver el anillo de su suegra en mi dedo. – me explicó mi princesa. -

- Eso no es su problema, la abuela me entregó a mí ese anillo, para que yo se lo entregará a la mujer de mi vida, que eres tú, así que el anillo te pertenece, y no quiero discutir contigo por ella. – le dije enfadado sentándome en la cama. -

- No arruines nuestro momento enfadándote Edward, mañana regresas a Chicago y luego estaremos separados por unos días, no quiero perder tiempo con tonterías.- me dijo.-

- Yo pienso igual, así que no sigas con eso. – le replique.-

- Cielo entiende, ya comprendimos que el odio de tu madre hacia mí y hacia nuestra relación, es por su pasado con Renee, para ella que tú y yo estemos juntos es como si Renee hubiese ganado. – asentí ante su comentario aunque veía el punto, no entendía que tenía que ver con el anillo. – Contéstame algo. – Hizo una pausa y siguió. – tu madre alguna vez usó este anillo?.

- No, ese fue el anillo con el que el abuelo de Carlisle le pidió matrimonio a su mujer, cuando el Abuelo Christopher se hizo mayor, su madre le entregó el anillo, y el a su vez se lo dio a su prometida y luego esposa, la Abuela Elizabeth. – En ese momento me quedé mudo con una expresión de horror. -

- Y debo suponer entonces que tu Abuela Elizabeth se lo entregó a su único hijo. – me dijo mi princesa señalando algo que por supuesto yo sabía. – pero me dijiste que tu madre nunca uso ese anillo. – explicó.

- Cuando mi Abuela me entregó el anillo me dijo que ese anillo debió ser entregado pero se lo devolvieron, pero en ese momento yo no le di importancia. – le dije. – pero si el anillo estaba destinado a que los hombres de la familia Cullen le entregarán ese anillo a la mujer de su vida, su alma gemela, como era la tradición, entonces porque mi madre nunca lo uso…

- Y tu madre conocía la historia familiar del anillo?. – me preguntó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. – Seguramente incluso antes de casarse con Carlisle. – asentí de nuevo recordando las innumeras discusiones que sobre el anillo sostuve con mi madre, estaba seguro por algunos de sus comentarios de que siempre estuvo al tanto de la tradición del anillo Cullen, incluso antes de casarse con mi padre. – Y tu abuela dijo que le devolvieron el anillo… Podemos suponer entonces que... – la interrumpí. -

- Mi padre debió darle el anillo a otra mujer. – completé. – y al no poder casarse con ella porque se caso con mi madre por su embarazo el anillo fue devuelto. – ella asintió en acuerdo. – Creo que mi padre no me dijo toda la verdad, puedo jurar que mi padre tenía intenciones de casarse con tu madre y dadas las circunstancias tuvo que casarse con Esme, pero no podía entregarle el anillo que le había entregado a otra mujer. – de pronto palidecí. – la mujer de su vida… Demonios...

- Ves amor, yo no justificó a tu madre, pero imagínate como se sentiría, si la primera vez que nos ve después de tantos años, y antes incluso de que le digamos que estamos juntos ve el anillo de los Cullen en la mano de Isabella Swan, que no importaría nada si Isabella Swan no fuera una Denali, y más grave aún Isabella Swan Denali la hija de Renee Denali.

- Esta bien cariño, entiendo tu punto. – le dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición. – pero ahora mismo quiero ese anillo en tu dedo, y una vez que le dejemos en claro las cosas a mi madre lo quiero de nuevo en su lugar. – le dije serio y posesivo. -

- Será un placer caballero. – me dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Apretando la sábana contra su cuerpo se incorporó en la cama y me tendió la mano. – puede hacer los honores. – sin pensarlo dos veces tome el anillo y lo coloque al lugar donde pertenecía, la mano de mi ángel, de mi princesa, mi amor, mi prometida y antes de que termine este año… mi esposa. Besé su mano con cariño, justo allí donde había colocado su anillo. -

- Perfecto mi vida, esta en el lugar al que pertenece desde que me fue entregado. – le dije antes de besarla con todo el amor y la pasión que me inspiraba mi ángel. Nos recostamos nuevamente disfrutando de esta noche antes de separarnos por unos días, ella dibujaba perezosos círculos con la punta de los dedos en mi pecho, mientras yo recorría suavemente su espalda. -

- Ed. – me llamó con su hermosa y dulce voz mi princesa. -

- Amor. – le dije.-

- Cielo, este anillo, es una tradición de la familia Cullen, cierto.- me dijo.-

- Si, amor, ya lo sabes. – le repetí, hoy definitivamente estaba obtuso, porque me costaba seguirle el paso a mi diosa. –

- Por qué tu abuela te dio el anillo cariño. – me incorporé un poco para verla, para mi era obvio, soy un Cullen, es una tradición de mi familia, pero no quise decirle, quería esperar a ver que me quería decir. – Quiero decir porque te lo dio a ti, y no se lo dio a Emmett. – mi ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la verdad no lo había pensado nunca. – Tu hermano es el mayor, a él le correspondía, porque no se lo dio a él.

- No tengo ni idea preciosa, la verdad mi abuela siempre tuvo una buena relación con mi hermano, no sé porque me lo dio a mi. Quizás mi abuela sabía que mi padre se lo había dado a tu madre y pensó que era más apropiado que yo lo tuviese o…. – me quedé callado, será que mi abuela tenía alguna sospecha sobre mi hermano, pero no es posible, yo no creo que mi madre con todo el amor desesperado que sentía por mi padre lo hubiese engañado… no… no… nada de eso.-

- o… que cielo?. – me preguntó mi preciosa. -

- Nada amor solo estaba divagando. – le dije y me incliné para besarla con ternura, tenía que recolectar todas las sensaciones que pudiera, tenía que gravarme a fuego sus besos, sus caricias y su piel, para poder sobrevivir estos días sin ella, sin tenerla en mi cama, sin dormir abrazado a su cintura. – Como voy a extrañarte cielo.- le dije.-

- Yo también cariño. – me dijo apretándose contra mi con fuerza. -

- No puedes adelantar el viaje. – le dije haciendo un puchero intentando convencerla. -

- No puedo cielo. – me dijo. – tengo que dejarlo todo preparado aquí con el viñedo y esas cosas, además tengo que esperar por Paul.

- Él va a acompañarte. – le dije sin poder evitar la punzada de celos que bullía en mi pecho cada vez que escuchaba algo de Paul Simmons o de ese Jacob Black. -

- Cielo Paul es mi representante, y tiene una pareja estable desde hace más de diez años, incluso ahora tienen una pequeña niña, que es adorable.- me dijo mi princesa, y riendo me dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios.- deja los celos mi vampiro… tengo toda la vida esperando por ti amor, ni un millón de Paul Simmons u otros hombres podrían separarme de ti o hacer que traicionara lo que siento por ti mi vida, a veces resulta halagador que seas celoso y posesivo, pero definitivamente tienes que calmarte y aprender a confiar en nosotros. – respire profundo, mi princesa tenía toda la razón… tenía que aprender a confiar en nuestro amor, se lo debía por todas las veces que ella tuvo que soporta verme con Heidi.-

- Tienes razón. – le dije. – lo siento de verdad preciosa. – deje un pequeño beso en su nariz. – pero no podemos hacer que Paul regresé antes. – le dije colocando mi mejor sonrisa. -

- No cariño. – dijo entre risas. – están en Brasil, llegan dos días antes de salir para Chicago. – me dijo. -

- Y él sabe de que va el contrato, que fue una idea nuestra. – le pregunté.-

- Lo sabe cariño, pero no debes preocuparte por eso, aunque si, tendrás algo de que preocuparte. – me dijo y me tensé inmediatamente, haciendo que mi princesa se burlara de mí.- Debes preocuparte porque Paul es como mi hermano, un hermano muy muy celoso, que me cuida como un perro bulldog… con rabia. – Trague en seco, porque nunca tuve que enfrentarme a nadie de su familia, la verdad la única persona de su familia que sabía de lo nuestro era Tanya, y ella era definitivamente especial. Así que definitivamente sería diferente y aterrador.-

Sin querer nos quedamos dormidos, el cansancio de nuestros cuerpos pudo más que el deseo de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos, tendría que esperar unas cuantas noches más para poder dormir en paz y feliz en los brazos de mi princesa, antes de una nueva separación, lo único que me consolaba, es que estas despedidas y encuentros serían la antesala para que podamos por fin vivir juntos y felices. Teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 11:00 de la mañana, puesto que Aro dispuso todo para que la salida se hiciera al medio día, de hecho él tenía ya mis documentos y los de mi muñequita, para poder hacer todo lo de la salida y darnos más tiempo con mi princesa y mis pequeñitos. Muy temprano en la mañana, unos dulces besos me despertaron, sabía que no era mi princesa porque aún tenía mi nariz enterrada en su cuello y mi brazo fuertemente sujetado en su cintura, también sentía unas pequeñas manitos acariciando mi cabello, entonces giré lentamente y el hermoso olor de mi gatita inundo todo a mí alrededor. Abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la mirada triste de mi pequeñita. Me aparte lentamente de mi princesa para no despertarla y al ver la hora me di cuenta que eran las 06:00 a.m., me incliné para tomar a mi Lizzie en brazos y subirla en la cama, me extraño verla sola sin sus hermanos, pero supuse que tenía más que ver con que ella se sentía más afectada por la separación que Ed y Jane. La abracé muy fuerte y le deje besitos en la cabeza.

- Que sucede mi princesa. – le pregunté haciéndole cariño. – porque esos preciosos ojitos están tristes mi gatita hermosa.

- Es que yo no quiero que te vayas papito. – me dijo mi gatita dejando que una lágrima escapara por sus hermosos ojitos, y sorbía su pequeña y respingona naricita. - yo no quiero perderte otra vez

- Mi princesa, tu nunca me has perdido, y no me vas a perder preciosa. – le dije acariciando sus suaves rizos. – papito te ama gatita, te amo mucho, y te voy a extrañar muchísimo estos días y otros que vamos a estar separados, pero no vamos a dejar de querernos princesita, en unos poquitos días vamos a estar juntos en nuestra casa de Chicago cielito, y vas a conocer a tu tía Alice, a tu tía Rose, y al Tío Jasper, y también a tu abuelito y primos, todos están emocionadísimos por conocerlos pequeñita, y verás que la vamos a pasar súper bien, vamos también a visitar a tu hermanita Marie todos juntos. – ella seguía fuertemente abrazada a mí. – Y pronto, más pronto de lo que te imaginas vamos a estar todos juntos de forma permanente preciosa. Pero ahora papito necesita que me regales una de esas preciosas sonrisas tuyas, para que pueda estar tranquilo estos días. Cielo que más quisiera papi que poder quedarse estos días y regresar con ustedes, pero no puede ser, pero verás que estos cuatro días se pasan volando, papito va intentar llamarte mañana temprano cuando te levantes y hablaremos todos los días por Skype hasta que viajen a Chicago, de acuerdo. – ella asintió no muy convencida. -

- Papito, no vas a olvidarte de mí?. – me preguntó, y su cuestionamiento me dolió en el alma.-

- Cielo papá nunca se va a olvidar de ti, tu eres dueña de un pedacito de mi corazón y no podría funcionar de forma correcta si no estas en mi vida preciosa, tu, tus hermanos y tu mamita son lo más importante que hay en mi vida. – le dije a mi gatita con el corazón en la mano. – Ahora quiero que me prometas que te vas a portar muy bien, y vas a intentar no estar triste. - me dio un fuerte abrazo y se quedo dormida en mis brazos, cuando aún me encontraba recostado en la cama con mi gatita dormida sobre mi pecho, sentí a mi princesa removerse a mi lado, había pasado una hora. Miro a nuestra princesita dormida en mi pecho y me miro entre confusa y preocupada, solo negué con la cabeza, deje un suave beso en el cabello de mi pequeña.- lo mismo de anoche preciosa. – mi princesa se acercó a acariciar los cabellos de nuestra hija con dulzura, esos gestos tan maternales de mi hermosa con nuestros hijos solo hacían que la adorara más de lo que ya la hacía.

- Supongo que debí haber previsto esa reacción de su parte, toda su vida ha estado esperando el momento de pode restar contigo, y ahora la perspectiva de separarse de ti se le hace impensable. – decía suavemente mi princesa mientras ambos acariciábamos la espalda de mi gatita.

Había llegado el momento al que tanto temía desde que había pisado el aeropuerto de Florencia, hace unos días, tener que regresar y dejar a dos de mis pequeños y a mi diosa en Montepulciano, aunque la separación fuera corta, se me hacía dolorosa y eterna. Deje que mi muñequita se despidiera de sus hermanos y de mi ángel, fue un momento increíblemente y emotivo, Aro observaba la escena enternecido, como yo mismo lo hacía, el también se despidió de ellos llevándose a Jane para dejarme despedirme de mis ángeles. Me acerqué a Ed y lo jale hasta mi abrazo.

- Pequeño pórtate bien, y no estés asustando a tu hermanita, si?. – El simplemente asintió. – Espero que mientras yo no esté con ustedes cuides de nuestras mujeres. – le revolví el cabello. – papá esta muy orgulloso de ti, sé que harás un excelente trabajo cuidando a nuestras chicas y que además practicarás con tu piano para que podamos crear juntos las nanas que nos faltan de tus hermanitas. – Mi campeón no me decía nada pero por su expresión y su mirada, esas que había aprendido a leer estos días, podía ver que estaba profundamente emocionado y no quería llorar para hacerse el fuerte frente a su madre y sus hermanas, cosa que yo no podía lograr, porque ya las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. Le di un fuerte abrazo a mi pequeño. – Edward, papá te ama mucho, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – le dije manteniéndolo abrazado a mí, y dejando un beso en ese rebelde y despeinado cabello suyo, él me devolvió el abrazo aferrándose a mi cuello, mientras yo lo confortaba haciendo suaves movimientos sobre su espalda.

- Te amo papá. – me dijo mi campeón. -

- Y yo a ti campeón, te voy a extrañar. – aún abrazado a él, le dije. – Prométeme que si te empieza a doler la pierna vas a decirle a mamá. -

- Lo Prometo papá. – me dijo el pequeño, dándole espacio a mi gatita que estaba presurosa por abrazarme. Mi pequeñita se lanzó con tanta fuerza contra mí, que al estar de cuclillas me hizo perder el equilibrio y ambos caímos al suelo entre risas y lágrimas de tristeza. Me senté en el suelo con mi pequeñita sobre mi regazo.

- A ti también voy a extrañarte princesita. – le dije dejando un beso sobre su cabecita. -

- Yo más papito. – me dijo regalándome un sonrisa, aunque no llegó a sus ojos, pero ahí estaba mi pequeñita haciéndose la valiente por mi.-

- Gatita en unos días estaremos juntos, y quiero que recuerdes que papá te ama muchísimo, y que siempre está y estará orgulloso de ti. Quiero te portes bien estos días, y espero ver una de tus hermosas coreografías de ballet cuando llegues a Chicago.

- Voy a poder hacer ballet en Chicago. – me dijo con una sincera emoción, que esta vez si iluminaba de felicidad los preciosos ojos verdes de mi gatita.-

- Claro pequeña, papá le pidió a tu tía Alice que preparara un estudio de ballet en nuestra casa allá en Chicago la cual estará esperando para ser estrenada por ti.-

- Es genial papito, voy a practicar mucho para bailar la coreografía más hermosa del mundo solo para ti. – me dijo. Y yo la abracé más tranquilo por dejarla con algo en lo que ocuparse estos días. – Vas a llamarme apenas llegues?. – me preguntó.-

- Cielito cuando papito llegue a Chicago va a ser hora de que estés durmiendo, pero te llamó mañana temprano. De acuerdo?. – ella solo asintió, ya con nuevas lágrimas es sus ojitos. – Te Amo preciosa, y te voy a extrañar muchísimo. -

- Yo también te amo papito. – me dijo abrazándome fuerte y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Luego de besar su cabecita, Ed la tomo por la mano para permitirme despedirme de su madre y ellos se acercaron a los nonos de los cuales ya me había despedido. Abracé fuertemente a mi princesa dejándola lo más cerca de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera fundidos en uno solo estaríamos lo suficientemente cerca en este momento. Pegué mi nariz a su cuello, intentando absorber todo su delicioso olor, ese olor que era mi calmante natural, ese olor al que era completamente adicto, al igual que a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su cuerpo, a su voz, a su mente, a toda ella. -

- Dios, como voy a extrañarlos. – le dije aún pegado a su cuello. – como voy a extrañarte mi cielo. – le dije dejando un beso en su cuello. – Te amo preciosa, te amo, y estos serán unos días muy muy largos.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho cielo, voy a extrañar todo de ti vida, me harás mucha mucha falta. – me dijo mi hermosa dejando besito por todo mi rostro. Nos fundimos en un profundo beso, no muy apto para un aeropuerto, para nada apto para hacerlo delante de nuestros hijos, pero en ese momento parecía que poco nos importaba, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, dejamos nuestros labios pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes juntas. -

- Te amo preciosa, gracias… gracias por perdonarme, gracias por devolverme a la vida. – le bese de nuevo y pude sentir la sal proporcionada por nuestras lágrimas, me separe ligeramente de ella, para secar sus lágrimas, mientras ella dulcemente secaba las mías. – Shhhh…. Princesa no llores, cuatro días, en cuatro días estarás de nuevo en mis brazos preciosa.

- Te amo cielo. – nos separamos lentamente, hasta ir quedando tomados de las manos y hasta llegar a estar solo unidos por las puntas de los dedos, un nuevo te amo salió en susurros de nuestros labios, finalmente quedamos separados, me gire lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans azules desteñidos, y emprendí mi caminando cabizbajo con mis hombros ligeramente hundidos y las lágrimas de mis pequeños mojando mi franela blanca. Por el camino me limpié las lágrimas, acercándome a donde se encontraban Aro con mi muñequita, quien corrió hacia mí saltando para que la tomara en brazos.

- Papito no estés triste, en unos días los tendremos en Chicago. – Me decía mi pequeñita con una madurez asombrosa que hizo que estuviese orgulloso de ella. – sabes papito me la pase genial estos días, aunque estoy un poquito triste porque quería quedarme, pero extraño a mis tíos, a mis abuelitos y a mis primos… pero me encantó tener una mamá y unos hermanos. – mientras decía eso pude ver la mirada de asombro y entendimiento de Aro, definitivamente mi pequeña necesitaba sentirse en una familia completa, necesitaba de una mamá, necesitaba de sus hermanos. Ya en el avión y cuando ya llevábamos una buena parte del trayecto recorrido, salí de la habitación donde había ido a dejar a Jane que se había dormido en el asiento. Cuando Aro al verme llegar hizo a un lado el libro que leía. -

- Edward, haz pensado en la posibilidad de que Bella adopte a Jane.- ese comentario me saco de base, ciertamente no lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo consideraba me parecía grandioso. –

- Hablas en serio Aro?. – le pregunté curioso. -

- Quiero decir, no quiero que mi princesita deje de ser una Volturi, pero estoy seguro que nuestros abogados podrían lograr que pudiéramos mantener los tres apellidos. – yo la verdad lo miraba como si a Aro repentinamente le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, nunca me abría esperado algo así. -

- Aro me dejas sin palabras, la verdad no lo había pensado, y por supuesto no he hablado con Bella de ello, pero como has podido ver, ella es absolutamente maravillosa con Jane. – le dije. -

- Claro que lo noté, pero no podía ser de otra manera, ojalá que Heidi tan obsesionada que estaba con Bella hubiese aprendido un poco a ser como ella… eso nos habría ahorrado muchas preocupaciones y dolores de cabeza.- decía Aro más para él que para mi. Lo mire como esperando que pronto el misterio Bella – Heidi fuera develado, pero pronto perdí mis esperanzas cuando Aro me miro negando con la cabeza. – No voy a decirte que pasó entre ellas Edward, eso es algo que le compete a Heidi y a Bella, solo a ellas, o en este caso solo una de ellas podría decirte lo sucedido. – me dijo, pero pude ver algo de dolor en su mirada al recordar a su nieta, que a pesar de todo fue increíblemente amada por él y por los Volturi, Heidi era toda una princesita Volturi, aún cuando no era la única niña de la familia, fue la más mimada y estoy seguro que la más querida. El carácter de Chelsea no era tan agradable como el de Heidi, Chelsea solía ser más correcta, hasta un poco más amargada, desde pequeñita parecía más una monjita que una princesita Volturi, pero Heidi era completamente cautivadora, era persuasiva, y sabía ganarse a la gente bastaba ver con lo que había hecho con mi madre. – pero la verdad es que veo que no existe una mejor madre para mi Jane que tu Bella. – Me dijo interrumpiendo mis reflexiones. -

- Ciertamente no la hay, pero ahora que me has dado la idea, y se que cuento con tu apoyo, voy a conversarlo con mi princesa a ver que le parece. – dije.- la verdad es que siento que eso podría darle un poco de estabilidad a mi muñequita dentro de la relación, y aunque hasta ahora ha aceptado todo esto increíblemente bien, quiero que ella también sienta a Bella como verdaderamente suya, y creo que es mejor hacerlo de una forma legal.

- Eso si Edward, debes prepararte para cuando tu madre se enteré que Jane pasará de ser Jane Esme Cullen Volturi. – pensó por un momento, lo que seguramente me iría a proponer a su abogados. – a ser Jane Esme Cullen-Swan Volturi. – era un nombre absurdamente largo, pero estaba más que feliz de que pudiera ser una realidad. Pero cuando mi princesa creciera tendría que tener cuidado con los babosos que se acerquen a ella, porque esa combinación de apellidos solo podría significar una cosa, poder y mucho mucho dinero.-

- Es perfecto. – le dije soñador, ganándome un poco de las burlas de Aro. - Crees que podríamos hacer el trámite pronto, claro después de que hable con mi princesa. – le dije emocionado tal cual niño.-

- La verdad que ya medio lo he conversado con mis abogados. – me dijo sorprendiéndome. – No me mires así Edward, no podía obviar la felicidad que vi en los ojos de mi princesita Jane, como vi su alegría cada vez que Bella se acercaba maternalmente a ella para atenderla, para preocuparse de sus necesidades, decidí que necesitabas un pequeño empujoncito. – me dijo. – pero la verdad es todo sería más sencillo y más expedito si se casaran, siendo tu esposa sería más fácil y rápido lograr concretar la adopción, ya que tu esposa tendrá tu apellido, y supongo que de igual forma tus pequeños.- me dijo.-

- Si te soy sincero, le propuse anoche a Bella que fuera mi esposa, espero que para este año podamos casarnos, solo tenemos que terminar de resolver lo del colegio de los mellizos y algunas cosas del viñedo y la fundación para que mi princesa y mis hijos se muden de forma definitiva a Chicago y poder estar juntos, y supongo que casarnos a esas alturas, y en cuanto a lo de los apellidos de los pequeños, eso lo solucionaremos el próximo mes cuando viajemos juntos a Londres.- le explique. -

- Perfecto. – se quedo pensando unos minutos con los dedos de sus manos juntos. – Suerte Edward. – me le quede mirando sin entender cuando explotó en una sonora carcajada. – suerte con tu madre. – y sin querer me uní a sus risas.-

Finalmente llegamos a Chicago, mi hermana y cuñado nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, y como era de esperarse mi hermana nos bombardeo a preguntas. Mientras respondía al interrogatorio mi teléfono sonó, el identificador de llamadas me decía que era mi princesa, todavía no era demasiado tarde en Italia, pero supuse que mis pequeños estarían ya dormidos, mi sonrisa de bobo me delato ante mi familia que inmediatamente empezó a burlarse de mi, por suerte estábamos llegando a casa, por lo que me baje corriendo del carro y me aparte de ellos, mientras Jasper amablemente bajaba las nuestras maletas de su carro y llevaban a Jane al interior de la casa.

- Mi vida. – le dije apenas descolgué.- te extraño muchísimo preciosa.

- Y yo a ti cielo. – me dijo esa hermosa voz de ángel que tanto extrañaba. – que tal el viaje?. – me preguntó. -

- Si no fuera, porque ese malvado avión me separo de ti y de nuestros hijos, diría que genial… pero no puedo decir eso verdad, pero en términos generales no puedo quejarme, fue agradable y tuve una interesante conversación con Aro.- le dije.-

- Ah si, y sobre que?.- me preguntó curiosa, pero el tema de la adopción quería conversarlo en persona.-

- Sobre lo increíblemente maravillosa, hermosa, y buena madre que eres mi princesa. – le dije. – sobre lo mucho que te amo y que me muero porque seas mi esposa. – le dije, provocándole esa maravillosa risa de la que hasta los ángeles tenían envidia. -

- Que adulador vida.- me dijo. - Cómo esta Jane?. – me preguntó.-

- Esta deseosa de reunirse con sus tíos y primos, pero sé que los extraña, pero ella ha entendido mejor que el resto de nosotros que cuatro días no son tantos, quisiera tener yo su entereza, sobre todo cuando tenga que acostarme esta noche en una cama vacía y fría sin tu cálido cuerpo a mi lado. – le dije a mi Diosa. -

- Pues creo que todos debemos aprender de nuestra muñequita, creo que es más madura que todos nosotros, y eso que deberíamos ser nosotros ejemplo para nuestra hija y no al revés. – me dijo y yo me emocioné muchísimo, era la primera vez en la que mi princesa se refería a nuestra muñequita como su hija… o como nuestra hija, que al final es lo mismo. -

- De verdad princesa, de verdad ves a Jane como nuestra hija?. – le pregunte. -

- Como lo dudas cielo, siempre soñamos tener una familia, y Jane siempre fue parte de la ecuación, si no intentamos formar antes nuestra familia, es porque todo era complicado y porque además tendríamos que dejar a Jane fuera de ella, yo amo a Jane, para mi ella es nuestra pequeña muñequita, la mayor de nuestros angelitos, la mayor de nuestros hijos. – dijo mi princesa y mi pecho se infló de adoración por ella. -

- Gracias mi vida, eres la mejor, cada segundo te amo más y más y más. – le dije. – a veces creo que es imposible… pero es la verdad. -

- Te amo cielo. – me dijo.-

- Y nuestros bebés que tal pasaron la tarde?. – pregunté preocupado.-

- Tristes, irritables. – me dijo mi princesa. – pero intentaron ocuparse como les pediste. – de pronto se escucharon los gritos y las carreras de mis hijos entrando en la habitación. - Ed… no corras por el amor de Dios. – le decía mi princesa exasperada a mi campeón, yo solo sonreía negando con la cabeza. -

- Es mi papito. – gritaba mi gatita. -

- Si princesita, es papito. – le decía mi ángel, supongo que dándole el teléfono.-

- Hola papito. – me dijo y pude notar algo de alegría en su voz. – los he extrañado mucho muchisisimo… sobre todo a ti… bueno también a Jane, pero a ti más. – me hizo reír su comentario y su indecisión. -

- Hola mi gatita hermosa papá también te ha extrañado mucho muchisisimo. – ahora fue ella quien rió de que usara sus mismas palabras. – Te estas portando bien, estas obdeciendo a mami, y estas trabajando en tus coreografías?. – le pregunté.-

- Claro papito lindo.- me dijo, y sospeche que algo no hizo como debía.-

- Elizabeth Lillian Swan. – le dije intentando sonar enojado. – te comiste toda la sopa que te preparo la nona?. – le pregunté. -

- Uppsss…. – seguramente estaba mordiéndose el labio. – me descubriste papito, pero no te pongas bravito, es que la sopita no me gusta nada nadita.

- Si gatita, pero tienes que comer para que seas una niña sana y fuerte además de ser hermosa. – le dije. – me prometes que te vas a comer toda la sopa y las comidas que la nona te prepare?. – le pregunté.-

- Si papito te lo prometo. – me dijo como niña regañada.-

- Muy bien princesa. – le dije.- ya esta llegando la hora de dormir gatita, puedes poner a tu hermano al teléfono. -

- Claro. – me dijo, pero la detuve antes de perder conexión con ella. -

- Gatita, te amo cariño. – le dije.-

- Yo también te amo papá, nos vemos pronto.-

- Hola papá.- me dijo Edward.-

- Hola Campeón, cómo has estado?, que tal la tarde?. – le pregunté. -

- Bien papá, cuidando de Lizzie y mami como me pediste. – me dijo orgulloso.-

- Fantástico pequeño, pero una cosa Edward. – le dije intentando con él, el mismo tono molesto fingido que use con mi gatita. – Campeón por favor no estés corriendo, vas a matar de los nervios a tu madre, además que puede que te lastimes la pierna nuevamente. –

- Voy a intentarlo papá.- fue lo mejor que pudo ofrecer. -

- Espero que lo intentes de verdad Ed. – Le dije. – Te he extrañado hijo y te amo.

- Yo también papito. – me dijo. – voy a ponerte a mamá que ya esta mandándonos a la cama a Lizz y a mí.

- Perfecto pequeño que descanses. – le dije a mi hijo.-

- Al menos ya van a irse tranquilos a la cama, ha sido imposible hasta que no hablaran contigo.- dijo mi princesa tras un largo suspiro. – Y ya llegaste a casa cielo?. – me preguntó.-

- Si preciosa, acabamos de llegar a la Residencia Cullen-Swan que aún esta medio vacía. – le dije riéndome con ella. – pero dentro de un rato saldremos para cenar en casa de mis padres, ya me estoy preparando mentalmente para escucharle la lengua a mi madre, así que...

- Tranquilo Edward, no te hagas ideas de lo que va a suceder amor, no te predispongas cariño, estoy segura que Esme extraño mucho a Jane y va a intentar llevar la fiesta en paz. – me dijo. -

- Voy a intentarlo cariño, pero no prometo nada. – le dije siendo sincero, estaba decido a no permitirle a Esme ni un insulto más dirigido a mi princesa. – Amor te extraño, y te voy a extrañar más cuando no pueda dormir a tu lado. – le dije con pena y algo de dolor. -

- Cariño… - me dijo, estaba seguro por la pausa y el tono que se le estaba ocurriendo una sexy travesura, y que justo en este instante se estaba mordiendo ese delicioso y apetecible labio inferior. – Yo…

- Cielo, no me tortures, pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, sin problemas, sin penas, de verdad… por tu tono estoy seguro que vas a pedirme algo completamente sexy que me va a dejar más loco por ti de lo que estoy, así que habla de una vez. – le dije. -

- De acuerdo. – suspiró una vez más. – Crees que cuando llegues de la cena en casa de tus padres, luego de que dejes a nuestra hija dormida en la seguridad de su cama, y cuando estés en la nuestra punto de dormir podrías llamarme por teléfono. – me sentí tan emocionado con eso de nuestra hija, nuestra cama… que casi pierdo lo central de la información que me estaba dando mi princesa. -

- Preciosa pero eso va a ser tardísimo para ti. – le dije.-

- Pensé que quizás te gustaría que fuera mi voz lo último que escucharas antes de dormir, porque eso mismo es lo que quiero yo. – me dijo, poniendo un tono de voz cada vez más seductor y más sexy. – de pronto hasta probar con algo de sexo telefónico… ya lo hemos hecho alguna vez y no me importaría repetir. – me dijo haciendo un pequeño gemido que casi hace que pierda la cabeza y olvide la cena con mis padres. – además podríamos quedarnos dormidos diciéndonos cuanto nos amamos como hacíamos estas últimas noches, y planeando nuestro futuro juntos y el futuro de nuestras familias cielo.

- Pues déjeme decirle mi hermosa prometida, que estaba completamente dudoso de hacerla perder horas de sueño, pero la verdad es que su idea me ha convencido por completo. – le dije y bajando mi voz a un ronco susurro. – sobre todo la parte del sexo telefónico mi Diosa. – escuche al otro lado de la línea su musical risa. De pronto escuche que Alice me llamaba desde el interior de la casa. – Cielo te dejo, pero tenemos una cita para cuando regrese a nuestra casa amor. Te amo princesa, te extraño, y extraño mucho a nuestros bebés.

- Yo también te amo cielo, espero que no olvides nuestra cita. – me dijo mi princesa cortando la comunicación. -

- Era Bella supongo, por la cara de tonto enamorado que traes. – me dijo Jasper. -

- Si hermano, era mi princesa, no sabes cuanto la extraño ya. – le respondí. – Y Alice y Jane. – le pregunte. -

- Alice subió a apresurarla para poder llegar temprano a la cena y regresen a descansar, estoy seguro que en un par de horas el jetlag hará estragos en ustedes, sobre todo en la muñequita. – me explicó. – Y como quedaron las cosas entre ustedes?. – preguntó. -

- Si Edward como quedaron las cosas. – repitió Alice bajando las escaleras, pero mi muñequita aún no había terminado de arreglarse. -

- Pues le pedí matrimonio, así que pronto celebraremos una boda. – le dije y me vi de pronto atrapado entre los brazos de la duende. -

- Felicidades hermanito, eso es maravilloso, vamos a preparar una boda preciosa, y genial, todo será perfecto y vamos a dejar con la boca abierta a medio Chicago. – me dijo dando saltitos de emoción. -

- Espera duende, tu no puedes estar en esa situación de andar estresada y pegando brincos. – le dije serio. – además todo, todo será como Bella quiera y decida. – inmediatamente cruzó los brazos en señal de desaprobación y haciendo un puchero. – Lo siento Alice, siempre sucumbo a tus ruegos, pero esta vez no puedo, Bella y yo hemos estado demasiado tiempo separados, Bella y yo llevamos esperando esto demasiado tiempo y no voy a permitir que nada que no sea lo que ella desee suceda.

- Y entonces supongo que Arizona y los pequeños estarán pronto de vuelta. – dijo Jasper quien intentaba mantener a ralla su propia emoción y cambiaba el tema delicadamente para poder controlar a Alice. -

- La verdad más pronto de lo que esperan, en cuatro días estarán aquí para la promoción del libro. – dije, y de pronto Alice dio un brinco. -

- Y si se molesta cuando se entere que lo planeamos todo?. – dijo preocupada. -

- Me extraña Alice, tu que todo lo sabes, todo lo ves. – le dije y ambos me miraron confusos. – la verdad Alice es que Bella siempre ha sabido que lo de la promoción del libro era cosa nuestra, estabas en speaker cuando hablaste con Paul Simmons y Bella te reconoció, además que reconoció inmediatamente la empresa de Rose, lo cierto es que no está nada molesta. – le dije tranquilizándola. – de hecho quería rescindir el contrato, pero la convencí de que sería beneficioso para la promoción de su libro aquí en los Estados Unidos, además que le daría otro nivel a la revista de Rose.

- Y cuando termine la promoción se ira?. – dijo Jasper disimulando su tristeza y su decepción. -

- Tenemos que resolver todo lo del Colegio de los mellizos y asuntos del viñedo y el apellido de los niños, pero tanto ellos como nosotros vamos a estar yendo y viniendo hasta que comience el próximo año escolar y entonces todos los pequeños comenzarán de nuevo la escuela aquí en Chicago.

- Ed, eso es genial. – dijo mi hermana dándome un abrazo. -

- Lista papito. – dijo mi muñequita. Se veía muy linda, incluso se arreglo el cabello como Bella solía peinarla estos días. -

- Que hermosa pequeña. – le dije halagándola, y haciendo que apareciera en ella un tierno sonrojo, la verdad es que a mi pequeña le hacía enormemente bien estar con mi princesa y sus hermanos, ellos han influenciado positivamente en ella, ella siempre había sido dulce, pero ahora además era tierna, cuidadosa y algunos de los rasgos de la personalidad de Heidi que mi madre potenciaba en ella iban diluyéndose. -

Salimos todos juntos de nuestra casa para dirigirnos a la Casa Cullen, íbamos en el mismo auto, porque Jasper insistía que en un par de horas estaría demasiado cansado para conducir. Al llegar a la casa y tal como lo predijo mi princesa mi madre se mostró encantadora, sobre todo con Jane a quien no paraba de decirle todo lo que la había extrañado, pero presentía que su encanto no podía durar demasiado. Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, con una conversación que nada tenía que ver con nuestra estadía en Montepulciano, aún cuando sabía que Rose y mi padre se morían de curiosidad, pero intentaría invitarlos mañana a almorzar y podrían ver además las fotos de mis ángeles.

- Jane y que te pareció la casa de tu Abuelito Aro en Volterra?. – le dijo mi madre y la verdad supongo que quería potenciar los beneficio de los Volturis frente a mi hija, o que se yo. -

- Es muy bonita Abu. – le respondió la niña y siguió comiendo. -

- Y te la pasaste bien con tus primos y tus Abuelos, no es cierto preciosa. – siguió insistiendo mi madre, mientras todos habíamos dejado ya nuestros cubiertos y la mirábamos en tensa calma. -

- La verdad la pase bien. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y añadió. – pero era porque estaba con mis hermanos y la princesa. – le dijo y tuve el placer de ver a mi madre hacer una mueca de disgusto. -

- Princesa… No me hagas reír Jane, tu madre si que era una princesa, era mucho más hermosa que esa… - me miró y mi cara le aclaró que no pensaba aceptar un insulto hacia mi mujer. – a Bella. – culminó. -

- Abuela mi madre era hermosa, pero la princesa es hermosísima, parece un ángel. – juro que en ese momento mi madre estaba a punto de tener una embolia y yo sinceramente lo disfrutaba, tome mi copa de agua y le di un sorbo, pero mi muñequita no se midió, y el que casi muere atragantado fui yo. – Además que la princesa será el Ángel que me cuide. – añadió como si cualquier cosa. – ella vendrá en unos días y va a casarse con mi papito. – le dijo.-

- Que estas diciendo Jane, como que tu papá va a casarse con esa. – me dijo mi madre clavando en mi su mirada, pero la verdad es que yo no dejaba de ver a mi hija, nosotros aún no le habíamos dicho a nuestros hijos que nos casaríamos, o por lo menos no los habíamos hecho juntos, pensé. -

- Claro Abuela, la princesa tenía hoy un anillo hermoso, como ese que los enamorados le dan a las chicas de las películas cuando le piden que se casen con ellos, además mi papito le dijo en el desayuno a la princesa… a ver como fue… - dijo mi muñeca con un dedo en la barbilla como pensando, mientras mi madre no apartaba su mirada furiosa de mi, yo no apartaba la mía de mi muñeca, y el resto de mi familia corrían los ojos de uno a otros sin saber si mirarme a mi o a mi madre, de pronto la pequeña dio un salto en su asiento y dijo.- Ah si ya lo recuerdo, le dijo "mi hermosa prometida", eso dicen los chicos de las pelis también cuando le dicen a la chica que sea su esposa, no es cierto tía Alice. – dijo la pequeña mirando a mi hermana. -

- Si preciosa. – le dijo Alice, tragando el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta, quizás sus dotes le permitieron adivinar un poco la furia de mi madre, aunque no era necesario ser adivino para saber que estaba furiosa, pero la verdad espero que esto se quedara por aquí.

- Un anillo Edward?... un anillo?. – dijo mi madre. – Pero dime esta vez si elegiste tú el apropiado o le pediste a tu secretaria que lo hiciera por ti. – me dijo con sorna, estaba preparado para responderle cuando Jane con su inocencia logró empeorar las cosas. -

- Para que tenía que comprar papá un anillo. – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Papá le llevó el anillo que tenía en la gaveta guardado con la foto de la princesa Abu. – le dijo y mi madre inmediatamente palideció. -

- Que anillo Jane?. – le preguntó. – Que maldito anillo le diste Edward?. – Jane comenzó a reír tapándose la boca con las manos y ganándose de nuevo la atención de todos. -

- Abuela dijiste una mala palabra. – le dijo entre risas. – la princesa dice que no podemos decir malas palabras. – me pareció ver humo salir por las orejas de Esme. – pero el anillo ese plateado con la bonita piedra azul, y las pequeñiticas piedritas blancas, muy brillante y hermoso, el que es igualito al de la señora de la foto del cuadro en el estudio del Abu Carlisle. - mi madre estaba a punto de estallar, Carlisle completamente pálido y los demás no entendían nada, todos conocían la historia del Diamante Azul de los Cullen, así llamaba, a la historia del anillo pero aparentemente nadie más que mi madre sabía que la Abuela Elizabeth me lo había entregado. -

- Le diste el Diamante de los Cullen a esa mujer. – Gritó mi madre, levantándose de la mesa. – Como te atreviste Edward. – dijo con un nuevo grito. -

- El Anillo me lo dio mi Abuela para que se lo entregara a la mujer de mi vida, a aquella que realmente amará y la que quería como madre de mis hijos y como mi compañía por siempre y para siempre. – le dije intentando sonar calmado y mantener mi temperamento a ralla. – Y eso fue lo que hice… Isabella, es mi mujer, es el amor de mi vida, es mi prometida y será mi esposa. Ella y mis hijos vendrán a Chicago y viviremos los cinco juntos como la familia que somos, y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacer nada.

- Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony Cullen, no te lo permito.- dijo mi madre claramente molesta. -

- Yo no vivo aquí, soy un hombre independiente y mayor de edad hace demasiado tiempo, y tomo mis propias decisiones, y he decidido vivir feliz con mi familia y me importa muy poco lo que tu opines al respecto. – le dije causando un silencio tenso en el comedor. – Y antes que digas nada más te repito, el anillo de la abuela estaba en mis manos porque ella misma me lo cedió, y yo se lo entregué a mi mujer, y te guste o no, lo permitas o no, Isabella Marie Swan será mi esposa. – mi padre había salido de su estupor. -

- Como es posible que tú tengas el Diamante de los Cullen Ed. – dijo mi padre en un susurro ahogado. -

- Me lo dio la Abuela Elizabeth. – le respondí. -

- Que te dijo ella del anillo. – dijo el completamente pálido. -

- Me dijo que el anillo debió ser entregado pero que fue devuelto. – le repetí. -

- Que esta pasando aquí?. – Dijo Emmett alterado al notar que mi mamá cada vez estaba más y más pálida y se había sentado nuevamente, no me había percatado que en la tensión del momento estábamos todos de pie, con una mirada a mi alrededor constate que Rose y Alice se había llevado a los pequeños, cosa que agradecí sinceramente. -

- Se supone que el Diamante Azul de los Cullen ya no lo tenía mi madre… lo tenía ella… - dijo mi padre casi imperceptiblemente sentándose nuevamente y llevándose las manos al rostro una y otra vez, en el mismo gesto desesperado que yo hacía en su situación. De pronto esas palabras parecieron detonar como un resorte la silla de mi madre que inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió con rabia a mi padre.-

- Ella… ella, le diste el anillo a ella… como te atreviste. – le dio una sonora cachetada a mi padre, que nos dejó a Emmett, Jasper y a mí con los pies taladrados al piso, mientras mi padre se sobaba suavemente la mejilla. – Como te atreviste a darle ese anillo a esa maldita mujer… es que pretendías casarte con ella, ibas a dejarme por ella. - mi padre alcanzó a mirarla a los ojos. - ME DIJISTE QUE EL ANILLO ESTABA PERDIDO, PENSÉ QUE ERA PORQUE TU MADRE NO QUERÍA ENTREGÁRMELO, PERO ESE MALDITO ANILLO ME PERTENECÍA, SOÑE CON ÉL DESDE QUE TU MADRE CONTÓ LA HISTORIA DEL DIAMANTE AZUL DE LOS CULLENS CUANDO YO TENÍA OCHO AÑOS, PASE TODA LA VIDA ESPERANDO QUE ESA ZORRA TE DEJARA Y PODER TENER LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONQUISTARTE, DE TENERTE, DE CONSEGUIRTE... TU ERAS MÍO, SIEMPRE HAS SIDO MIO…PORQUE SE LO ENTREGASTE…

- No quieres saberlo Esme. – le dijo mi padre con tranquilidad. – pensé de verdad que el anillo estaba perdido Renee nunca me lo regreso.

- Además de zorra, es una maldita ladrona. – dijo mi madre destilando odio, desde los protectores brazos de Emmett. -

- No te atrevas Esme, no ensucies la memoria de Renee, ella nunca te hizo nada. – mi madre iba a replicar su desacuerdo con mi padre pero el la interrumpió. – Las cosas sucedieron de formas inesperadas Esme, lo sabes mejor que nadie, cuando Renee se fue de Chicago lo hizo de forma tan repentina y desesperada, y cuando volvió ya se había casado con Charlie Swan, supongo que fue en ese momento que le devolvió el anillo a mi madre.

- Porque la Abuela no me lo entregó a mi. – preguntó Emmett, que parecía haber despertado.-

- No lo sé hijo. – le dijo mi padre. – yo ni siquiera sabía que el anillo estaba de nuevo en manos de los Cullen.

- Pero yo soy el hermano mayor, ese anillo debería estar en la mano de Rose y no en la de … Isabella. – dijo mi hermano con rabia. -

- Yo le pedí a Elizabeth que se lo diera a Edward. – dijo mi madre. – Nunca pensé que terminaría en manos de la hija de esa. -

- Basta ya Esme. – le dijo mi padre de forma dura. -

- Porque mamá, yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para heredar el Diamante Azul de los Cullen. – le dijo mi hermano a mamá con un poco de resentimiento y dolor en su voz. -

- Porque yo quería iniciar contigo nuestra propia tradición pequeño. – le dijo haciéndole mimos en el brazo. – Acaso no te entregué a ti el anillo que tu padre me dio para dárselo a Rosalie. – le dijo y el simplemente asintió como un niño obediente. Jasper y yo nos miramos y entendí perfectamente que el creía lo mismo que yo, la razón que le había dado mi madre a Emmett era una completa mentira, pero no sabía como podía decirle la verdad. -

- Por que nadie me dijo lo del anillo. – dijo mi padre, que aún no se había vuelto a levantar de la silla.-

- La verdad es que no me hacía a la idea de que no lo supieras papá. – le dije. – la verdad que cuando la abuela me entregó el anillo, lo guardé pero nunca imagine que solo mamá y yo sabíamos que el anillo seguía en manos de la familia.

- Tu lo sabías… tu lo sabías Esme. – le repetía. -

- Claro que lo sabía, pero era completamente humillante saber que no me consideraban lo suficientemente buena para llevar la reliquia familiar. – le dijo mi madre con rabia. -

- Por Dios Esme, siempre tuviste acceso a todas las joyas de la familia. – le dijo mi padre.-

- Y si ese día en la biblioteca Renee Denali te hubiese devuelto el anillo me lo habrías entregado… - le preguntó mi madre. -

- No sigas por ese camino Esme no va a gustarte. – le dijo mi padre colocándose de pie y saliendo del comedor. -

- Calisle ni se te ocurra dejarme así. – se soltó de Emmett y salió detrás de mi padre, pero pronto escuchamos el portazo. Seguido de unos pasos por la escalera y el portazo en el cuarto de mi padre, miré a Jasper y nuevamente estábamos pensando en lo mismo, pero yo sinceramente esperaba estar equivocado, pero podía apostar la ganancia de mi próximo proyecto a que mi padre había ido a buscar a Renata.

- Hasta cuando Edward, hasta cuando tu y esa mujer van a seguir haciéndole daño a esta familia. – me reclamó Emmett. -

- Más bien deberías decir que hasta cuando tu y Esme van a seguir dañando a mi Bella. – le dije apretando el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos, no quería irme a las manos de nuevo con mi hermano. -

- Desde cuando te diriges a nuestra madre como Esme. – me dijo a punto de perder la paciencia. –

- Desde que nuestra madre sigue empeñada en hacer todo lo posible para tenerme lejos de Bella y de mis hijos. – le replique. - Me estoy cansando que siempre estén intentando cosas, humillando y dañando a mi mujer.

- Pues si tanto te preocupa que mamá o yo no dañemos a "tu mujer". – dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire. – entonces deja a Jane y vete con ella a Montepulciano. – me dijo.-

- Porque Demonios tengo que dejar a mi hija, Emmett. – le dije ya cada vez más cerca de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, al instante Jasper se interpuso en el medio de los dos. -

- Porque por ningún motivo voy a permitir que te lleves a mi sobrina lejos de mamá y dejarla al cuidado de esa mujer. – me dijo con rabia, como un cachorro defendiendo a su madre. -

- Mi mujer esta completamente capacitada para cuidar de mi hija, las decisiones sobre mi hija las tomo yo… y que te quede claro Emmett. Y si mi mujer y yo decidimos vivir en Montepulciano, no te quede la menor duda de que Jane vendrá con nosotros, y ni tu, ni Esme, ni nadie podrán evitarlo. Jane es mi hija, y yo decido. – le dije. Emmett me devolvió una mirada de odio. -

- No te lo voy a permitir. – me dijo acercándose a mí.- Soy capaz…

- No vas a ser capaz de nada Emmett Cullen, cállate de una maldita vez y metete en tus asuntos. – le dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala. – Tu no vas a meterte en las decisiones que tome tu hermano sobre su hija, porque el es su padre y va a hacer lo que el considere mejor para ella.

- Rosalie no vengas de nuevo con eso.- le dijo Emmett a su mujer.-

- Te vengo con eso y más Emmett.- le dijo visiblemente molesta. – y te lo digo de una vez, si cada vez que vengas a visitar a tu madre piensas armarle escenas y reclamarle a tu hermano cosas sobre las que no tienes derechos o sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Arizona o sus hijos con Edward, incluyendo a Jane, entonces vendrás solo, porque no voy a poner un pie más en esta casa, te quedó claro. – le dijo. -

- Hablaremos de esto cuando estemos más tranquilos. – le dijo saliendo por la puerta. –

- Lo siento. – Dijo Rosalie pasando a mi lado y apretando cariñosamente mi brazo.-

- No te preocupes hermana. – le dije. – te llamo mañana. -

Tome a Jane que estaba dormida ya sobre el sillón de la sala con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Alice, y salimos en dirección a nuestra casa, una vez que le puse la pijama y logre acostarla, fui a mi cuarto, me duche y me metí en la cama, buscando mi teléfono para llamar a mi ángel. El teléfono sonó varias veces y estuve a punto de colgar para no despertar a mi ángel.

- Cielo, pensé que no iba a escucharte hasta mañana. – me dijo.-

- Siento despertarte preciosa. – le dije.-

- Estaba despierta amor. – me dijo. – solo estaba chequeando si nuestros bebés seguían dormidos, Lizzie empezó a llorar de nuevo antes de irse a dormir, pensé que no podría tranquilizarla, hasta que Ed, le dijo que si se dormía más rápido llegaba mañana y sería un día menos los que faltarían para el viaje. – mi princesa suspiro. – esa reacción de ella me preocupa cielo, nuestra próxima separación será un poco más larga y no sé que hacer ni si va a continuar así. – me dijo.-

- Lo se mi amor, yo pienso igual. – le dije, recordando todo lo que nos costó dormirla anoche.- y verla así me rompe el alma.

- Tengo la esperanza de que cuando vea que vamos a estar juntos aún cuando estemos separados períodos cortos de tiempo, se acostumbre… no lo se la verdad.- me dijo mi preciosa.-

- Yo igual cariño. – le respondí.-

- Como les fue con Doña Esme?. – me preguntó. -

- Al principio tal como dijiste princesa. – le dije. – pero la verdad es que ya no necesitas esconder tu anillo de mi madre, Esme sabe que tienes el anillo de los Cullen. – le dije y le conté todo lo que pasó en la cena, así pasamos un rato conversando y media hora maravillosa dándonos placer a distancia, después de ese tiempo exhaustos… y porque no… satisfechos de la mejor forma en la que podíamos estar con tantos kilómetros de distancia, y tal como dijo mi princesa, nos quedamos dormidos diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amamos y nos extrañamos… Ya mañana sería un nuevo día… uno menos… uno más cerca tener de nuevo a mi Diosa entre mis brazos…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hello… siento el retraso, pero la verdad es que les adelanto que este par de semanas será un poco complicado, pero tendremos al menos un capítulo por semana, en el próximo capítulo tendremos de nuevo a la familia reunida, espero como siempre disfrutarán de estas 20 páginas de "La Otra" y agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo al Outtake del capítulo 14, es uno de los capítulos que más orgullosa me han hecho sentir y me hace feliz que lo hallan disfrutado… **

**Como siempre quiero agradecer sus Reviews y sus Alertes, tanto para el capítulo 14, otros para quienes están más rezagados, y por supuesto que para el Outtake… **

**Para que no me odien por no poder dejarles los dos capítulos por semana en los próximos días, les voy a adelantar que tomando el consejo de Guacha y haciéndo su deseo realidad, voy a dejarles… probablemente con el capítulo 17 un outtake desde el pov de Bella, con una conversación entre Bella y Jane, no lo había contemplado, pero voy a ofrecérselos de regalo o de ofrenda de paz, así que pueden darle las gracias a mi paisana Guacha. **

**Por lo pronto vamos a lo que nos compete… **

**Lizzy90: Me alegra que te disfrutaras lo de la chimenea y las velas, intenté hacerlo lo más romántico que pude. Y si, nuestro Ed quiere más hijos, supongo que quiere vivir todo el asunto del embarazo con Bella y los primeros años de los pequeños como no ha podido hacerlo con Lizzie y Edward, espero disfrutes este capítulo y que hallas leído el outtake. Kisses, nos leemos. **

**Esme: nuestra buena Esme, gracias por ambos mensajes, me alegra de los disfrutaras, espero este siga cumpliendo con las expectativas. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Guacha: Una de las Caraquistas de La Otra, como verás tome en cuanta tu sugerencia, y tendrás tu conversación Bella – Jane, pero tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos. Que te pareció la historia del Diamante Azul de los Cullen… Y comparto contigo, sería muy difícil dejar escapar a Edward en esas condiciones… Nos leemos, Kisses. **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Las Vampiras favoritas de La Otra, otro capítulo más sin lágrimas, espero que disfruten también de este nuevo capítulo. Pues si, Ed se llevó una buena sorpresa de Año nuevo… no todos tienen esa suerte, no puede quejarse. Y ya vamos viendo que doña Esme va a dar guerra, no va a permitir que las cosas sean sencillas. Espero que disfrutes de la historia del diamante. Gracias por el Review también en el Outtake. Kisses. **

**Ginegine: Otra Caraquista más por estos lados… Me alegra leer que La Otra te pueda transportar a otro mundo donde nada más importe, a mi me pasa igual. Gracias por tus palabras sobre el capítulo, como lo dije antes, es uno de los que más disfrute y de los que más orgullosa me he sentido. Que te pareció el primer ataque de Esme, no creo que se quede de ese tamaño… Ella también parece que viene con la artillería pesada. Te agradezco también tus palabras del outtake, fue complicado crear esa escena, de la forma que se hizo y por duplicado. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Anónimo: Supongo que además de agradecerte, debo darte la bienvenida. Nos leemos. **

**Suiza19: fiel como siempre, gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que lo disfrutarás, y que bueno que disfrutarás del outtake aun siendo más estilo del "buen" Emmett de siempre. Kisses… nos leemos. **

**Sam c: gracias por el apoyo, y si la princesita también me mata, ya me confesé en el capítulo pasado, de hecho es gracias al personaje de la gatita y a la escena que verán en el capítulo 17… o eso espero, que nació La Otra, espero que disfrutaras igual el Outtake. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Cammixu: Bienvenida siempre, no tienes que agradecerlo, agradecida yo que sigas mi historia. No puedo todavía confirmarte tus teorías, pero me alegra que estés trabajando en ello. En cuanto a lo de la protección… veremos… veremos, pero Ed esta desesperado por hijos…no?. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, nos leemos… Kisses.**

**Nelly McCarthy: Me alegra que sea uno de tus favoritos… sin dudas es uno de los que se cuentan entre los que más me enorgullecen, espero que disfrutarás del Outtake de igual manera. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Yas: Gracias, Gracias… me alegra que te guste… trabaje muchísimo en el… veo que andas ocupadísima porque no me has preguntado por el 15… jejjejejejeje, esta bien, entiendo. Gracias por el review en el Outtake también, y espero que puedas disfrutar también de este… Kisses… PD: Me gusto eso de que "La Mujer es el Cuerpo del Pecado"… de pronto lo incluyó por ahí, con tu permiso por supuesto. **

**Diana: me alegro que lo disfrutaras, espero que disfrutaras igual el outtake… kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: mi niña Alex, me alegra que amaras cada letra, yo suelo amar cada letra de sus reviews… y si creo que más de una sintió envidia de Bella. Me alegra que disfrutaras la propuesta, espero que disfrutaras del outtake desde el pov de Bella. Kisses.**

**Danika20: Welcome… no puedo aclararte tus dudas por ahora, porque vamos restando misterio, pero me alegra que te guste la historia y puedas seguirla hasta descubrirlo… espero que disfrutaras también del outtake. Kisses. Nos Leemos. **

**Marcelw: Welcome on board… me alegra que te guste mi historia, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, así que la opinión de todos ustedes es muy importante para mi. En cuanto a tus dudas, no puedo aclararlas todavía, pero estamos cerca de que todo se sepa… espero disfrutes igual los siguientes capítulos. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Mon de Cullen: Gracias por ambors reviews, me alegra que los disfrutaras, igual espero que este te haga sentir igual. Nos leemos. Besos.**

**Vale: Bienvenida, me alegra contar contigo en esta historia, Gracias Gracias, espero seguir manteniendo tus expectativas. Nos Leemos. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1, Alex08, Whit Cullen, Lawy, Mari Cullen, Eli Molsen, EdbEll CuLLen, ivelita cullen, marcelw, Danika20, DeNnYziTa PaTtinSon CuLlen, cammixu, cami21, brinacullen, Gimena cubas, indii93, marcelw, Mon de Cullen, Solchi22, francisk.**

"**Sabía que debería estar asustada pero lo que sentía no era miedo precisamente" **

**Kisses**

**BkPattz**


	16. Chapter 16: Paparazzi

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capitulo 16: Paparazzi

Aún cuando dormí mejor de lo que esperaba me desperté con esa sensación de vacío y de que algo me faltaba, al girarme hacia un lado encontré la falta, era completamente obvio…extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de mi ángel acurrucado a mi lado. Al estirar mi brazo por la cama tropecé con mi celular que se había quedado allí la noche anterior, al recordar lo caliente que se pusieron las cosas con esa llamada una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, si había pensado que esas llamadas que manteníamos antes de mi viaje a Montepulciano eran especiales, pues la verdad no se comparaban con nuestra última llamada. No podía esperar a que estos días pasaran rápido y poder tener de nuevo a mi princesa entre mis brazos, y no solo a ella, sino también a nuestros hijos, a los que extrañaba enormemente. Al ver mi teléfono sonreí al notar que tenía un mensaje de mi princesa.

**Bebé te extraño mucho, la pase muy muy bien, pero extraño estar entre tus brazos. Te amo y espero que estos días pasen pronto. **

Inmediatamente le respondí el mensaje.

**Preciosa también me la pase genial, tus ideas siempre son estupendas, pero no podía esperar menos de mi hermosa, sexy y traviesa prometida. Te amo cielo y me muero por verlos pronto.**

Feliz como siempre estaba con la más mínima expresión de cariño de mi ángel, me arreglé para empezar el día. Después del desayuno con mi muñequita y dejarla en el Cole, fui para mi oficina tenía que atender y adelantar todo lo de mi nuevo proyecto quería poder de disponer del mayor tiempo posible con mi princesa y nuestros hijos, después del colegio podríamos compartir los cinco juntos e ir ajustándose un poco como familia. A la hora del almuerzo había quedado con mi hermana, Rosalie, Jasper y mi padre. Cuando llegué al Restaurante en el que habíamos quedado me encontré con Rose que ya nos esperaba.

- Hola Rosie. – le dije tras saludarle con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo cariñoso. – que tal las cosas anoche con Em?. – le pregunté preocupado por ella, sabía que toda esta situación estaba empezando a afectar su matrimonio, y yo la verdad sentía algo de culpa por ello. -

- No lo sé Ed… no lo sé. – me dijo con tristeza. – yo siempre supe que la relación de Emmett con tu madre era "especial", siempre lo he sabido y siempre lo he respetado, pero es que ya la cosa es enfermiza, están totalmente fuera de control. No entiendo como Em se siente con el derecho de opinar sobre las decisiones que tomas con respecto a tu hija… Por Dios Edward… es tu hija, y ni el ni Esme pueden tomar decisiones a ese respecto. Vamos Emmett con todo y lo que ama a Esme, no permite que ella opine sobre Valerie y Kellan, lo máximo que escucha son sus consejos, pero sin permitir que ella se involucre en las decisiones sobre nuestros hijos, por eso no entiendo como es que el se atreve opinar sobre Jane, ni él… ni Esme son Heidi para tomar decisiones sobre tu hija, en ese caso solo podrías escuchar a los Volturi. – me dijo preocupada. - y si ellos buscan apoyo en Aro?. – me dijo.-

- No te preocupes por ello hermana, Aro apoya mi relación con Bella, el vio de primera mano como mi princesa trata a nuestra hija. – le dije, al decir eso pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. -

- "Nuestra hija" Edward?. – dijo.-

- Sip, Bella la trata como si lo fuera, no hace ningún tipo de distinción entre ella y Lizzie o Ed, de verdad es maravillosa, ayer incluso uso esas mismas palabras para referirse a Jane, la llamó nuestra hija. – le dije. -

- Y supongo que tu estas más que feliz por eso. – solo asentí. – Me alegra mucho hermano. – me dijo regalándome un abrazo. -

- Y yo lamento mucho y me siento inmensamente culpable por tus problemas con mi hermano. – le dije sinceramente. -

- Vamos Ed… eso no es culpa tuya. – me dijo ella entristeciéndose de nuevo. – Esto no es más que culpa de esa extraña relación madre – hijo que no logró entender, me aterra tener esa misma relación con Kellan, no sabes como lucho por ello… Pero lo cierto es que tendré que prepararme mentalmente porque una vez que Arizona llegué a la ciudad esto se pondrá realmente insoportable.

- De verdad siento mucho que mi felicidad sea tu desdicha hermanita. – dije haciéndole mimos en el brazo. – voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi princesa, y no quiero que esta situación siga dañando tu matrimonio.

- La verdad es que yo no sé que va a hacer de este matrimonio, desde que nos contaste toda la historia de tus hijos, desde que comenzaron de nuevo las llamadas y los almuerzos de Esme y Emmett la situación se ha vuelto insostenible. – me dijo preocupada, aumentando mi preocupación al respecto. -

- Las pesadillas Rosie, han seguido?. – le pregunte. -

- Si Edward, cada vez son peores, siempre llama a tu mamá, siempre pide que no lo abandone… pero la de anoche fue la peor de todas Ed., de verdad fue horrible. – dijo secándose las lágrimas que empezaban a salir por sus ojos. – estaba tan desesperados gritando por su mamá, pero de pronto comenzó a llamarla Esme. – dijo estremeciéndose y yo no entendía nada. – Y al final empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido.

- Diferentes a las que dice siempre.?. – Le pregunté curioso y preocupado. -

- La verdad si, comenzó a llamar a su papá, y gritaba una y otra vez "papá no me busques más, estoy aquí… mírame, no me busques más", era desesperante y no conseguía despertarlo, por suerte los niños estaban tan cansado que no lograron escucharlo, de hecho desde que reaparecieron las pesadillas he intentado dejar la tele de la sala de entretenimiento encendida para evitar que mis hijos se despierten y lo vean nuevamente en ese estado, Ed no se que hacer, el se resiste a buscar ayuda, dice que estoy exagerando que esta bien… incluso le pedí ayuda a Esme.- dijo tras un largo suspiro.- sabes que me dijo?. – negué con la cabeza. – Que era una exagerada que Emmett esta bien y que solo tenía un poco de estrés que eso era todo, que debía ser más comprensiva y evitara darle dolores de cabeza, que mucho tenía contigo para agobiarlo.

- No puedo creerlo, como mi mamá no entiende que Emmett tiene un problema serio, es inaudito. – le dije molesto por la situación. -

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, hable también con Jasper y Carlisle, ambos han intentado convencerlo pero tampoco lo consiguen, estoy pensando dejar a los niños unos días con mi madre o con Alice y llevarme a Emmett a un lugar a que descanse sin teléfonos y sin comunicación de ningún tipo, quiero probar si con eso se calman las pesadillas, no se porque pero creo que esas conversaciones telefónicas con Esme son las que potencian las pesadillas.

- Yo también lo creo Rose, y me parece que tienes razón.

En los minutos siguientes llegaron mi padre y Jasper y esperamos un rato más hasta que al fin llegó Alice, discutimos un poco más la situación de Emmett y todos apoyamos la idea de Rose, me hicieron contarle casi con lujo de detalle mi estadía en Montepulciano, por suerte todos los detalles e historias maravillosas de mis hijos mantuvieron a ralla la curiosidad morbosa de Alice en temas más íntimos que no pensaba tratar en la mesa, y que solo nos pertenecía a mi Bella y a mí. Después de la comida Alice y Rose fueron a recoger a los pequeños al Colegio, por lo que Jasper, mi padre y yo, quedamos un rato más antes de regresar a nuestras obligaciones.

- Por cierto papá, cómo estas?. – le dije, refiriéndome a toda la situación de la noche pasada. –

- Bien hijo, solo que me sorprendió eso es todo. – me respondió. -

- Yo la verdad siento lo del anillo. Sabía que mi mamá iba a enloquecer por culpa de eso, pero no podía dejar de darle a Bella el Diamante de los Cullen solo porque Esme no este de acuerdo. – le dije y el asintió en acuerdo. -

- Yo no tenía ni idea de que el anillo había regresado a casa, la verdad es que aunque se hubiese perdido esa reliquia familiar y muy en el fondo sentía que no pudieran mis hijos seguir la tradición, yo… - suspiro y supe que se le hacía difícil expresar aquello que quería decir y que sentía. – yo de alguna forma era feliz sabiendo que ella lo tenía, a la final era ella toda la razón y todo el sentido que tenía para mi entregar ese anillo, y siendo sinceros, aunque Emmett ayer proclamaba que el anillo le correspondía por ser el mayor, la verdad es que el anillo le correspondía, a ese hijo que iba a tener con Renee. – de pronto el jadeo de sorpresa de Jasper nos hizo recordar que el se encontraba con nosotros. -

- Ibas a tener un hijo con Renee?. – pregunto asombrado. -

- Si Jasper, pero esa historia mejor te la cuento de regreso al hospital. – le dijo mi padre con su característica calma. – pero la verdad es que nuestro hijo murió al nacer, y yo no lo conocí nunca, por eso me identifico con el dolor de Edward por Marie, es el mismo que yo siento por mi hijo.

- Por Christopher papá. – el me miró confundido.- Bella, me dijo que su hermano se llamaba Christopher. – le repetí. -

- Se llamaba como mi padre. – dijo con orgullo y con devoción, por la mujer que supongo fue el amor de su vida. -

- A juzgar por tu tono entiendo que Renee fue una mujer especial en tu vida. – le dijo Jasper a mi padre. -

- Perdóname hijo. – dijo mirándome. – Renee fue la mujer más especial de mi vida. -

- Y Esme papá. – le dije sin juzgarlo, no podría cuando yo siento un amor igual de grande e incondicional por mi princesa. - que sientes o sentías por mi mamá?. – le pregunté. -

- Aunque no lo creas la amo. – dijo con una sonrisa de culpabilidad en el rostro y negando con la cabeza. – pero el amor que le tengo a Esme, no se parece en nada al amor que sentía por Renee… Renee era mi todo, el amor que le tenía a ella era absoluto e incondicional… yo básicamente respiraba y vivía por ella… Por ella sentía lo mismo que tu sientes por Bella hijo, o lo que tu sientes por mi Alice. – dijo dirigiéndose a Jasper. - Por otro lado Esme, me despertaba ese sentimiento de fragilidad e instinto de protección, algo en su amor por mi me hacía sentirme vulnerable y ligado a ella. – dijo sin entender el mismo sus sentimientos. – creo que la obsesión que Esme mostraba hacia mí, me hacía pensar que ella era más frágil, que me necesitaba más… es algo totalmente loco, pero era así, en su obsesión por mi Esme me provoco una necesidad de ella, de cuidarla, de protegerla. Pero sin dudarlo ni un minuto Renee era el amor de mi vida, es por eso que le di a ella el anillo de los Cullen, aun cuando en la época en la que se lo di, ella era mi amante, ella era la otra. – dijo mirándome con tristeza en los ojos.- por eso no quería responderle a tu madre ayer, la razón por la que le di el anillo a Renee y no a ella, es porque la amaba más, de hecho Esme tiene razón cuando pregunto ayer si iba a dejarla por Renee y la respuesta es si… de hecho. - miro hacia abajo avergonzado. – creo que por Renee hubiese sido capaz de dejar a Esme plantada en el mismísimo altar, a pesar de su embarazo, a pesar de que su padre se encargaría de matarme por embarazar a su dulce y virginal hija, a pesar de todo. Si Renee me hubiese entregado el anillo delante de Esme en vez de salir corriendo no se lo hubiese permitido, y le rogaría que se casara conmigo.

- Por que la dejaste ir entonces?. – Jasper se hizo eco de mis pensamientos. -

- Renee no sabía que me había dejado seducir por Esme, yo nunca tuve el valor de decirle que me había acostado con ella, aunque me lo preguntó mil, veces mil veces me negué.- dijo con amargura.- La verdad es que todo ese carácter noble de Bella lo heredó de Charile Swan, porque el carácter de Renee era muy diferente, y jamás me habría perdonado…. Más bien nunca me perdono que durmiera con Esme, ella aun siendo la otra lo permitía porque sabía que entre Esme y yo no había pasado nada, y el saber que Esme me había tenido, y no solo eso, sino que fui el primero, al igual que había sido el suyo no era algo que ella me perdonara. Era increíblemente orgullosa y posesiva, y además yo no solo la había traicionado, también le había mentido. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – pero los errores se pagan caro. – me miro y añadió.- no hijo?.

- Pero yo al menos tengo la esperanza de mi final feliz. – le dije triste por él.-

- Yo creo que tendré el mío hijo. – me dijo.-

- Es Renata tu esperanza de final feliz?. – le pregunte. -

- Quizás, no lo sé, pero sinceramente creo que sí.- me respondió siendo sincero. – pero no toda mi vida con tu madre ha sido mala hijo, los tengo a ustedes, y si digo la verdad tu madre me ha hecho feliz en términos generales la mayoría del tiempo, han existido épocas peores que otras, épocas muy buena y otras insoportables como cuando Renee venía de visita, aun casada con Charlie, cuando tu empezaste tu relación con Bella y ahora. Pero no todo ha sido malo.

- Y que vas hacer con todo esto Esme – Renata?. – le preguntó Jasper. -

- No lo sé, pero la verdad es que siento que empiezo a enamorarme seriamente de Renata. – dijo reflexionando. – pero ese sentimiento de dependencia emocional que Esme me hace sentir sigue allí.

- Creo que debes buscar como resolver eso papá. – le dije. – no creo que Renata se lo merezca, y siendo sinceros y a pesar de todo, mamá tampoco se lo merece… Pero sobre todo, tú no te mereces ser feliz a medias, o a escondidas, debe ser plenamente feliz papá.

- Tienes razón hijo. – nos quedamos todos callados un momento en un intento de reflexionar sobre lo confesado por mi padre. – Hijo… - dijo mi padre mientras pagaba la cuenta. – Puedes… puedes preguntarle a Bella donde está enterrado mi hijo. – dijo y entendí perfectamente su necesidad. – Necesito… necesito…

- Lo entiendo perfectamente papá, necesitas pedirle perdón a Christopher, se como se siente. – le dije y unas enormes ganas de visitar a mi mariposita se apoderaron de mi, pero la verdad es que yo esta tarde podría ir a verla, a diferencia de mi padre. - Seguro papá, no te preocupes. – le dije. – apenas hable con mi princesa le preguntó, y si quieres te acompaño. Pero estoy más que seguro que está en Port Ángeles.

- Port Ángeles? – pregunto mi padre. -

- Papá, Renee se fue a Port Ángeles cuando dejo Chicago. – le dije. – si ella estuvo allí antes de irse a Phoenix lo más lógico es que Christopher naciera allí. – de pronto él estaba completamente pálido. - Papá estas bien?. -

- Si hijo, no te preocupes. – me dijo. Jasper y yo solo lo miramos confundido, porque no entendimos nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre, pero lo dejamos tranquilo porque algo en su expresión nos dejaba claro que no pensaba compartir sus pensamientos con nosotros en este momento.

Antes de ir a la oficina, pase por casa de Rose para ver por unos minutos a mi muñequita, y luego fui directamente al trabajo a buscar las carpetas y maquetas para llevarlas a la reunión que teníamos en el ayuntamiento, hoy sería la presentación de nuestro proyecto para la licitación, ese proyecto nos traería enormes beneficios más que todo a nivel personal, porque más que beneficios económicos vamos a poder ayudar a la comunidad con un hospital diseñado con las mejores y más modernas comodidades, además de ofrecernos renombre. Por otro lado había decidido empezar en otro proyecto, mi princesa aún no se había decidido por los proyectos que le presentaron los arquitectos para el hospital que la fundación construiría en Londres. Había visto varios de los proyectos con ella, y la semana que pasaría con ella en Montepulciano en febrero antes de ir a Londres, la ayudaría a decidir cual proyecto sería el construido. Yo sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que mi princesa quería y había tomado nota de las medidas y las características del terreno, yo mismo iba a presentarle un proyecto a mi princesa, y tenía apenas tres días para completarlo, esta noche trabajaría en los detalles y los planos, y mañana le pediría ayuda a lo más destacado de mi equipo, pero sin lugar a dudas conseguiría convertir el sueño de mi princesa realidad. Antes de entrar a la reunión marque el teléfono de mi princesa. Apenas repicó cuando descolgaron desde el otro lado.

- Papito, pensé que no iba a escucharte hoy. – me dijo la dulce voz de mi gatita del otro lado de la línea. Parecía un poco triste pero su voz seguía siendo encantadora como siempre, mi pequeñita era sencillamente adorable.-

- Mi gatita hermosa, papito te extraña muchísimo y tenía muchas ganas de escuchar tu linda voz. – le dije. – Te estas portando bien cariño?. -

- Si papito, y además me comí toda la sopita que me dio la Nona Sue, aunque no era nada yummy, pero como te prometí lo hice. – me dijo orgullosa de su logro.-

- Que bien preciosa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – le dije.- princesita papi tiene que entrar en una reunión de trabajo importante y espero poder salir pronto y hablarte otro ratito hoy, pero sino puedo salir temprano, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y te extraño más.

- Yo también te amo mucho mucho papito. Y quiero irme a dormir temprano hoy para que se pase pronto este día y llegue mañana y queden solo dos días para poder vernos de nuevo. – me dijo y me preocupó que siguiera su depresión. -

- Te amo gatita, espero que los días pasen muy rápido, pero más que dormir quiero que hagas cosas que te hagan feliz, de acuerdo?. – le pregunte. -

- Si papito. – me dijo.- voy a pasarte a Ed, antes de que me siga molestando. – te quiero papá.

- Hola papá. – me dijo mi campeón. -

- Hola pequeño. – le dije. – cómo estas hijo?, has estado bien de la pierna?.

- Si papá, no te preocupes, te prometí que le diría a mi mamita si me dolía. – me respondió.-

- Estupendo hijo. – le dije. –

- Papá sabes que encontré los acordes para la nana de Jane, la tengo casi terminada. – me dijo orgulloso de su trabajo. -

- Que bueno Ed, espero poder escucharla, eres muy talentoso pequeño, seguro será perfecta. – le dije a mi pequeño. – Hijo no sé si podré hablar con ustedes de nuevo hoy, papá tiene que entrar en una reunión muy importante y no sé a que hora voy a salir de allí, así que quiero que sepas que los amos, te quiero muchísimo pequeño y espero que pronto pasen estos días para vernos de nuevo.

- Te quiero papá y también te extraño. – me dijo. -

- Hola amor. – me dijo mi princesa tomándome por sorpresa. No me di cuenta cuando Edward dejó el teléfono. - Cómo va el día?. -

- Extrañándote como un loco preciosa. – le dije. – y tu?

- Bien amor, lidiando con este par desesperados por adelantar las horas del reloj, y extrañándolos. – me dijo y yo sonreí como un tonto. Demetri Volturi, uno de los sobrinos de Aro me hizo señas indicándome que era hora de entrar a la reunión, y suspire frustrado. – sucede algo bebé?. – me pregunto mi ángel. -

- Si mi vida, estoy aquí en el ayuntamiento para la reunión del proyecto del hospital de Chicago, y me acaban de hacer señas indicándome que debo entrar ya. – le dije mostrándole toda mi frustración. -

- Y eso resulta un problema Ed?. – me preguntó divertida. -

- Claro, porque me hacen colgarle la llamada a mi sexy prometida. – le dije ganándome una pequeña risa de su parte. -

- Bueno bebe, pero tú tienes que atender tu trabajo y no te preocupes, que esta noche tu sexy prometida estará esperando a su muy sensual prometido al otro lado de la línea para una conversación privada y te prometo. – me dijo en medio de un gemido que me estremeció por completo. – que va a ser muy muy candente. -

- Princesa no sigas por ahí. – le dije en un susurro ronco.- que dejo todo guindado para irme de aquí y seguir hablando contigo mi diosa.

- Nop… si quieres tu premio vas a tener que entrar a esa reunión y dar lo mejor de ti. – me dijo mi princesa ganándose un poco más de respeto del que ya le tenía, mi mujer era definitivamente la más maravillosa de todas. – y quiero ver que el próximo hospital de Chicago sea construido con tu diseño. – me dijo. – Te amo, eres maravilloso, y eres un excelente profesional, estoy orgullosa de ti, y estoy segura que vas a conseguirlo, ahora cuelga ese teléfono y mueve ese hermoso y sexy trasero tuyo hasta esa reunión y gánate la licitación. Hablamos más tarde.

- Hermoso y sexy trasero?. – le dije divertido. -

- Vamos Edward, cuelga ya y entra a tu reunión. – me dijo. – Éxito Amor.

- Gracias princesa. Te amo. – le dije, y tras oír su risa me colgó. -

Cuando por fin pude salir del ayuntamiento se empezaba a hacer tarde, pero estaba satisfecho, la reunión había sido un éxito y estaba seguro que el proyecto sería nuestro, aún así me empecé a desesperar al darme cuenta que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo para ir a ver a mi hija, pero al salir aún quedaba un poco de tiempo para ir a ver a mi mariposita, la verdad estaba muy ansioso por visitarla, más desde la conversación con mi padre sobre Christopher. Llegue a Mount Olivet, pase por unas flores y salude al vigilante al entrar, la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrado a verme por allí. Estaba casi tan desesperado por llegar como la primera vez que estuve allí.

- Hola pequeña. – la salude mal llegar, coloque las flores en su lugar y me senté frente a la lápida, tras dejar un pequeño beso sobre la piedra.- No sabes como te extrañe mi mariposita, pero sabes te tengo muy buenas noticias. – le dije. – logré que mami me perdonara y vamos a estar todos juntos como una familia. – de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mi rostro. – ahora solo nos vas a faltar siempre tu bebé… Pero a finales de esta semana podremos venir a visitarte todos juntos mi cielito, no sabes como de hermosa esta tu mamá, y tus hermanos son maravillosos, y no sabes como los extraño. – le dije. – sabes tu mami acepto casarse conmigo y estoy muy feliz. – le contaba a mi princesa. – de hecho hablamos de tener más hijos, y no sabes como sueño con otra princesita, que se parezca a mi Bella, y también que se parezca a ti mi mariposita preciosa. – allí estuve un poco más hablando con mi bebé, hasta que ya era hora de cerrar, a lo lejos pude ver a Clark, el vigilante haciéndome señas y señalando que debía marcharme. – Bien preciosa, me voy contigo en mi corazón pequeña Marie, papi vendrá a visitarte pronto… Te amo bebé.

Me fui a recoger a Jane a casa de Rosalie, después de la confrontación de mi madre ayer preferí no dejarla cerca de Esme, temía a cualquier cosa que mi madre pudiera decirle y echar a perder la relación que mi princesa había formado con mi muñequita. Mi pequeña pudo hablar hoy con mi princesa y con sus hermanos desde la casa de Rosalie, y yo la verdad estaba medio deprimido porque solo alcancé hablar unos cinco minutos con mis hijos. Antes ir a la cama revisé unas cuantas cosas en la computadora, quería empezar a desarrollar el plan que tenía para el hospital de mi princesa en Londres, cuando pudiera darle algo de estructura a mi plan llamaría a mi princesa y luego continuaría con el proyecto… tenía que trabajar realmente duro si quería tener eso listo para este fin de semana. Cuando encendí mi computadora, abrí el correo, al tiempo que abrí los archivos necesarios para comenzar mi trabajo, revisé unos cuanto correos con requerimientos de mi trabajo y encontré uno de mi princesa enviado hace unas horas, cuando lo abrí encontré un video, y la primera imagen me recordó enormemente ese maravilloso primer video que recibí de mi gatita. Esta vez estaban sentados tanto Ed, como Lizzie en el sofá del estudio, ambos miraban expectantes a la cámara.

**- Vamos Ed, empieza tu. – **le decía mi gatita a su hermano. **–**

**- Por que yo… no … yo no sé que decirle. – **Le respondió Ed. -

**- De acuerdo voy yo. –** le replicó mientras escuchaba la angelical risa de mi Bella de fondo, y yo reía con ella. -

-** Bien… Hola papito. –** dijo mi gatita al fin dirigiéndose a mí.- **Se que hoy vas a estar muy triste porque solo pudimos hablarnos un ratito, lo sé porque nosotros también nos sentimos igual, te cuento que nos hemos portado lo mejor que hemos podido. – **dijo mordiéndose el labio y yo reí seguro de que se ganaron varias reprimendas de su madre como sucedía varias veces al día, y eso fue corroborado por el bufido de frustración de mi ángel, supongo que puso los ojos en blanco, de la misma forma en la que en ese momento lo hacía Ed. – **Pero te cuento que pudimos hablar con Jane. **

**- Y con la tía Rosalie, es genial. –** dijo mi pequeño emocionado.-** Igual que Kellan, sabes papá… Kellan me dijo que me iba a dejar jugar con Ronald. **– reí al ver la cara de asco de mi gatita. -

**- Asco Ed…. Como vas a jugar con una lagartija. – **le replicó. -

- **No solo voy a jugar con una, le voy a pedir permiso a papá para tener una en casa, porque mi mamá no me quiere dejar tenerla porque tú eres una llorona. – **En ese momento mi gatita se giro hacia él sacándole la lengua, y yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada. -

- **Papito por favor no lo dejes**. – me suplicó mi gatita hermosa. -

- **Lizzie, Ed… es hora de terminar con el video. **– ambos pusieron una carita adorable al escuchar a su madre. -

- **Papito te amo mucho muchísimo y te extraño más. **– dijo mi gatita. – **también extraño a Jane.**

- **Yo también te extraño papá. Y te quiero. **– dijo Ed. – **Espero verte pronto y a mi hermana. **

De pronto se giro la cámara regalándome un hermoso primer plano de mi prometida.

**- Hola Cariño, te extraño mucho. –** me dijo. - ** Espero ansiosa tu llamada esta noche… Te Amo, Te Amo muchísimo y Te extraño. **

- Yo también los extraño. – les dije como si pudieran escucharme. Suspire profundamente agradecido ya que pronto podría tenerlos conmigo, aunque solo fueran un par de semanas.

Fui a nuestro cuarto a tomar una ducha, a penas salí de la ducha, regrese al estudio para llamar a mi princesa estaba seguro que con lo que pretendía mi princesa era mejor quedarme en la cama, pero hoy tendría que apañarme con el sofá del estudio, tendría que quedarme allí si quería regresar a los planos del hospital de mi ángel. Me acomodé en el sofá, y marqué su número.

- Buenas noches preciosa. – le dije. -

- Buenas noches caballero. – me dijo. – no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar su voz, la verdad es que estaba extrañando enormemente a mi sensual prometido.

- Pues yo estaba extrañando un montón a mi hermosísima y muy sexy futura esposa. – le dije. – que tal ha estado el día cielo?.

- Bien vida. – le dije. – cada minuto extrañándote más. – me dijo y juro por Dios que en ese momento estaba mordiéndose el labio, no era difícil adivinarlo por su tono. -

- Y que es lo que más extrañas?. – le pregunte, queriendo entrar en tema. La verdad es que tanto extrañarla empezaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo. -

- Extraño todo de ti mi vida. – me dijo, pero hizo un pausa. – pero justo ahora, lo que más extraño es sentir tus dedos recorriendo suavemente el borde de mi camisa, deslizándose suavemente por los botones hasta mi cintura, para luego subir con cuidado por mi costado y deslizar mi suéter con delicadeza por mis hombros, dejando caricias en mis brazos copiando el recorrido de la prenda mientras abandona mi cuerpo. – me dijo, con esa voz seductora y suave de mi diosa.-

- Mientras dejo suaves besos por tu cuello, tu mandíbula y ese sitio que tanto te gusta detrás de tu oreja. – un suave gemido de los labios de mi princesa me indicó que iba por buen camino.

- Mientras arrancas suspiros de mis labios, con los tuyos pegados en mi piel, voy recorriendo con mis manos tu torso, a través de la franela blanca que usas para dormir, y cuando llego al final comienzo a jugar con el elástico de tu pantalón, dándole pequeños jalones, pero sin hacer ningún intento por quitártelos haciéndote gemir de deseo y de frustración. – me dijo mi muy traviesa y adorable prometida, travesura que le fue recompensada con un fuerte gemido de mi parte. -

- Intentas matarme de deseo… así voy abriendo uno por uno los botones de tu camisa, dejando suaves roces con mis dedos y humedeciendo lentamente la piel que va quedando descubierta suave y lentamente con la punta de mi lengua, voy dejando pequeños soplidos que logran estremecerte. – le dije haciéndonos gemir a ambos, a los pocos minutos ya eran nuestras manos las que recorrían nuestros propios cuerpos, con intensidad, con la pasión impregnada en nuestras voces, en nuestros jadeos, en los gemidos, en la fuerza de nuestras caricias y por ese camino recorrimos hasta alcanzar la cumbre soñando que eran las manos del otro las que nos provocaban tan inmenso placer en nuestros cuerpos a pesar de la distancia, en definitiva mi preciosa es la más sexy, provocativa y maravillosa de todas las mujeres. Mi mujer era simplemente perfecta. Una vez cuando se medio normalizaron nuestras respiraciones pude encontrar voz para hablarle. – Vas a matarme un día de estos mujer, eres demasiado perfecta mi Diosa, no sabes el poder que tienes sobre mi cuerpo, aun con la distancia que nos separa.

- Que queda para mi bebé, que la mitad de las veces que pienso en ti desde que te fuiste lo hago con tus manos y tus besos recorriendo en mí, con tu cuerpo fundido en el mío. – decía ganándose un gruñido de desesperación y deseo de mi parte. -

- Princesa no sigas por ahí, si es que quieres dormir algo hoy. – suspiramos al mismo tiempo. – vida no sabes como te extraño, me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos y poder abrazarte.

- Tranquilo amor, dos días más y podrás hacerlo. – me dijo. -

- Si amor, pero luego regresas y tendremos que esperar a vernos de nuevo. – le dije entristecido. -

- No te deprimas amor, no nos hace bien seguir por ese camino… Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Conversamos por un rato más de cómo había estado mi reunión, me contó de sus avances para poder emprender el viaje, ya mañana su amigo Paúl llegaría a Montepulciano para que emprendieran el viaje juntos, cosa que me daba algo de celos. También hablamos sobre el almuerzo y le pregunté si sabía donde estaba enterrado nuestro hermano, ella no estaba muy segura, pero me confirmo que antes de mudarse a Phoenix su madre vivía en Port Ángeles, por lo que seguramente estaría allí. Después de un poco de plática el sueño venció a mi preciosa, le deje un mensaje de texto a mi princesa, y me puse a trabajar a pesar del cansancio y un poco del sueño. Ya muy tarde me refugie en mi cama, tranquilo porque en un par de días estaría rodeado por mi ángel, y estaba seguro que cada mañana me despertarían los dulces mimos de mi gatita hermosa.

Por suerte los dos días que faltaban se pasaron increíblemente rápido, entre terminar el proyecto del hospital, revisar otros nuevos proyectos pendientes y supervisar los anteriores, las visitas a mi mariposita, pasar tiempo con Jane, y las comunicaciones con mi mujer y mis pequeños, además de la compra de dos nuevas camionetas, que eran ahora mi orgullo y mis consentidas, porque podría salir cómodamente con toda la familia.

Estaba completamente ansioso dando vueltas de un lado a otro, frente a la puerta de desembarque en el Aeropuerto Internacional O´Hare, desesperado por estrechar entre mis brazos a mi princesa y a nuestros pequeños.

- Papito quédate quieto, si sigues caminando de un lado al otro, no vas a ver salir a la princesa y mis hermanos. – me dijo Jane, tomándome de la mano y obligándome a detenerme. -

- Tienes razón preciosa. – de pronto el grito emocionada de mi gatita, me devolvió el alma al cuerpo y el corazón que se sentía ligeramente vacío desde que deje Montepulciano, y que latía a un ritmo bajo impulsado por la fuerza que me regalaba Jane y las comunicaciones diarias con el resto de mi familia. -

- Papito. – decía mientras se soltaba del hombre alto y trigueño que la traía agarrada de la mano, supuse que era Paúl, el intentó detenerla, pero mi princesa le dijo que estaba bien, así que mi gatita salio corriendo hasta salta a mi abrazo. -

- Hola mi vida hermosa, como estas?... papá te extraño muchísimo amor. – le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte y dejaba besos sobre su precioso cabello castaño. -

- Yo también te extrañe papito. – me decía mientras se aferraba fuerte a mí, sobre su cabeza logre ver a mi princesa que se acercaba a mi muñeca. -

- Princesa. – le dijo Jane saltando hasta sus brazos. – Te extrañaba.

- Hola mi muñeca hermosa. – le dijo Bella a mi pequeña. – Yo también te extrañaba un montón. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba pequeñitos besos, mientras Jane se reía por causa de las cosquillas que le provocaba. -

- Lizzie, será que vas a darme la oportunidad de saludar a papá. – le dijo Ed algo enfurruñado. Ella se giró sacándole la lengua a su hermano y se volvió a pegar a mi cuello sin moverse ni un milímetro. -

- Pequeña deja que salude a tu hermano, a él también lo extrañe mucho. – me miro con la frustración pintada en la cara pero le dio espacio para que Ed se acercara, ella mientras tanto fue a abrazarse a su hermana, me encantaba verlas de esa manera, me partiría el alma verlas pelear por cualquier tontería, esperaba que mi madre no descubriera lo increíblemente celosas que podían ser mis pequeñas, porque ese sin duda sería el talón de Aquiles de nuestra familia en este momento. – Hijo, como has estado?. – dije dejando mis pensamientos pesimistas de lado para poder centrar mi atención en mi hijo. -

- Bien papá. – me dijo en medio de un abrazo. – las cuide muy bien, espero que hicieras lo mismo con Jane y Marie. – me dijo el pequeño ganándose una sonrisa de mi parte, de verdad que este pequeño era mi copia perfecta. -

- Por supuesto campeón. – le dije. Me levanté para acercarme a mi princesa, mientras tomaba a mi hijo de la mano dejándolo cerca de mis hijas. – Hola preciosa, será que puedo ganarme un saludo de mi prometida. – Ella se acercó a mi y me ofreció su mano, la cual no dude en tomar jalándola hacia mí, y haciendo que impactará contra mi pecho y dándome la oportunidad de estrecharla fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en su hombro disfrutando de su calor, de su olor… esos que tanto extrañaba, aumente la presión de mis brazos ganándome un suspiro de su parte. – Amor como me hicieron falta, bienvenida a casa. – le dije acompañándola en su suspiro, mientras me apartaba ligeramente para poder mirarla brevemente y posar mis labios sobre los suyos, apoderándome de esos labios irresistibles que me habían hecho sentir sediento todos estos días que estuvimos lejos el uno del otro. Después de un muy intenso y prolongado beso, un sonoro carraspeo nos regreso a la realidad, mi princesa suspiro de frustración, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, permitiendo que me perdiera en esos pozos chocolate que tanto adoraba.

- Te amo. – dijo en un susurro acercándose de nuevo a mis labios y dejando un pequeño beso en ellos. – te extrañe demasiado. – me dijo para luego dejar otro beso. -

- Yo también te amo, y te extrañe demasiado mi vida hermosa. – le dije, pero antes de darle otro beso fuimos interrumpidos. -

- Será que vas a presentarme alguna vez Bells, o es que tus hijos y yo estaremos condenados a verlos derramar miel hasta que nos provoque un coma diabético a los cuatro. – dijo el hombre parado junto a mis hijos, sus palabras provocaron la risa de mis hijos y un bufido en mi princesa, y que rodará los ojos, se alejó un poco de mi abrazo, pero manteniendo uno de mis brazos en su cintura y uno de los suyos a mitad de mi espalda.

- Paúl, corazón… este es Edward, el padre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida, mi prometido y futuro Señor Swan. – le dijo, sacándome una risa. – Ed, cariño… El es Paúl, mi representante, mi consejor/paño de lágrimas, mi mejor amigo/hermano, y el padrino de Lizzie.

- Mucho gusto Paúl. – le dije tendiéndole la mano. – Edward Cullen.

- Paúl Simmons. – me respondió a su vez. – Es un gusto conocer al famoso Edward Cullen, o por lo menos conocerte de forma consciente. – me dijo, y se apresuró a dar una explicación frente a mi cara de confusión. – Yo estuve de visita en el hospital cuando pasaste por ese pequeño inconveniente en Londres. – me explicó. – Jacob y yo llevábamos a los monstruitos a visitarte cuando Bells nos llamaba.

- Creo que tengo mucho que agradecerles. – le dije con el corazón en la mano. -

- Sinceramente más de lo que piensas. – me dijo, en su papel de hermano sobre protector.

- Chicos creo que es mejor movernos, no vamos a tener a los pequeños aquí parados todo el día. – dijo mi ángel interrumpiéndonos. Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida, abrazados, y con nuestros hijos a nuestro alrededor y apoyados a las maletas de la misma forma en que salimos en nuestro encuentro en Florencia, solo que esta vez íbamos acompañados de Paúl, y nos encontramos con una sorpresa inesperada. A la salida del aeropuerto estaban apostados varios fotógrafos que estaba persiguiendo a un artista famoso, cuando de pronto un grito los alertó. -

- Ahí está, les dije que había visto a Marie Swan. – gritaba el hombre, alertando a los demás de su presencia. De pronto nos vimos rodeados de un mar de fotógrafos que se acercaron a nosotros, varios hombres de seguridad se acercaron, y uno de ellos se hizo cargo del equipaje, mientras que cada uno de nosotros tomaba en brazos a uno de los pequeños, mi gatita se aferro fuertemente a mi cuello, mientras llevaba también una de mis manos apoyados en la espalda de mi princesa que tomó a Ed de forma protectora en sus brazos, mientras Jane iba tranquila en brazos de Paúl, según pude ver mi hija había hecho buenas migas con él, mientras mi princesa y yo estábamos perdidos en nuestra burbuja privada, al punto que la escuche decirle Tío Paul, que era la forma en la que le decían sus hermanos. -

- Marie, Marie. – le gritaban a mi princesa, nos acechaban como una jauría de lobos hambrientos, y yo la verdad estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar que mi mal genio saliera a flote. – ese que te acompaña es el famoso arquitecto Edward Cullen?. – le preguntaban, era obvio que mi rostro no era desconocido, no solo por mi trabajo como arquitecto, sino también por mi familia, cuando enviudé, comenzaron a perseguirme intentando convertirme en el nuevo soltero codiciado de Chicago, pero después de unos cuanto encontronazos con mi mal humor, y después de constatar que lo único que hacía era trabajar y estar con mi hija, me fueron dejando en paz, nada de interesante podían encontrar para vender a las revistas, si en estos años, he asistido a todas las fiestas benéficas u otras a las que obligatoriamente he tenido que asistir solo, y siempre he salido de ellas solo, aunque muchas intentaron conquistarme o ganar fama a costa mía.

Seguíamos caminando en un intento porque no nos molestaran y poder llegar tranquilos al carro, pero era algo casi imposible. Mientras los flashes nos cegaban

- Edward dejaste de ser el "uraño de Chicago", para intentar conquistar a la "escritora solitaria"?. – sonreí negando ante la estupideces que se les ocurría. -

- Papito, porque no se van. – decía mi gatita, escondiéndose en mi cuello. -

- Papito?...- preguntó uno de los paparazzi, que esta más cerca de mí. – Edward Cullen es el Padre de tus hijos Marie?,. – le preguntaban a mi princesa. – Él es el Robert Pattinson de tu historia?, la historia de "La Otra" es su historia?. – seguían atormentándonos. – Es por eso que no salías con nadie Edward?... Acaso mantenía su relación en secreto?... o no quisieron perder el sabor de lo clandestino una vez que enviudaste?. – me preguntaban y estuve a punto de golpear al imbécil, porque sabía que estaban incomodando a mi mujer y asustando a mis hijos. Pero antes de responderles como pensaba que se merecían, Paúl intervino, aun con mi hija en sus brazos y escondiéndola perfectamente de la prensa. -

- Señores por favor, respeten a los pequeños, los están asustando. – les dijo, con una paciencia que en este momento yo no poseía. – Mañana la Señorita Swan va a ofrecer una conferencia de prensa y podrá responder a sus preguntas, yo soy su representante, Paúl Simmons, escríbanme a mi twitter y yo les daré información de donde se llevará a cabo, pero les agradeceríamos que nos dejen pasar y llevemos esto de la forma más profesional posible.- el amable ofrecimiento de Paúl pareció calmar los ánimos.

Al instante bajaron las cámaras y nos dejaron el camino libre, sin embargo, mientras guardábamos las maletas en el auto y colocábamos a los niños, aún sentíamos sus flashes a nuestras espaldas. Ya dentro del auto corroboramos que todo estaba bien, y que cada uno de los niños habían tenido una reacción diferente a los sucedido, Jane estaba completamente fascinada, porque los fotógrafos que le había tomado fotos antes a Justin Bieber le tomaron también fotos a ella, sería toda una experiencia para compartir con Valerie y sus amigas. Ed estaba un poco indignado por la forma de actuar de "esa gente", como les decía, me parece que eso tenía que ver con su instinto protector, lo frustro muchísimo no poder proteger a su madre y hermanas de los salvajes fotógrafos, y mucho más al haber tenido la necesidad de ser protegido por su mamá, y por último mi dulce gatita se había asustado mucho al punto de que Paúl tomo lugar como copiloto a mi lado, mientras que mi princesa iba con mi gatita en la filera de asientos le medio, mientras que mi campeón y mi muñeca iban en la última intercambiando experiencias de lo sucedido.

Nuestras reacciones, o por lo menos la de mi princesa y la mía era de indignación total, no podía creer que se hubiesen lanzado de esa forma sobre nosotros asustando a nuestra pequeña e irrespetando totalmente a nuestros hijos, sin contar con las estúpidas preguntas que se les ocurría, eso llegó a ponerme sinceramente de mal humor. Una vez que llegamos a casa le mostré a mi princesa, a los pequeños y Paúl la casa, y como suponía fue de su completa adoración.

- Es preciosa Edward. – Me dijo mi princesa luego de visitar casi toda la casa, nos encontrábamos en el Chalet que tenía su estudio y nuestro refugio, a ese último rincón de la casa habíamos entrado solos, Paúl quiso regalarnos un poco de privacidad dejándonos y llevándose a los niños para que vieran nuevamente la casa del árbol. -

- Es solo un poco de lo que te mereces, mi amor. – le dije abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando mi barbilla sobre su hombro, mientras veíamos la piscina, y la cascada a través de la ventana de su estudio. – Sabía que te gustaría hermosa, pero la verdad es que la casa se verá más hermosa cuando tú y los pequeños estén aquí de forma definitiva acompañándonos a Jane y a mí. – le dije. -

- Pronto amor, ya verás que estaremos aquí de forma definitiva mucho antes de lo que esperas. – me respondió. -

- Esta demás decirte que si no te gusta cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea puedes cambiarla a tu gusto amor. – ella se giro para quedar de frente a mí, dejando un suave beso en mis labios. -

- Es perfecta Edward, deja de preocuparte cielo. – me dijo.-

- Tu eres perfecta preciosa. – le dije besándola nuevamente, parecíamos un par de ninfómanos, pero la verdad es que era adicto a sus labios y la había extrañado demasiado. – Pero por mucho que quiera seguir por este camino y más en este que será nuestro refugio, quiero mostrarte la última sorpresa que guarda esta casa, así que vamos por los niños y para que lo vean también. Fuimos a por los niños y Paúl, y los llevamos al jardín de mi Mariposita. -

- Princesa. – dijo Jane. – Este Jardín esta construido en honor a Marie.

- Ed… - dijo mi princesa limpiándose las lágrimas que aparecía en su rostro. - No tengo palabras, es increíble. – dijo abrazándose a mí. -

- Mamá mira cuantas mariposas. – dijo mi gatita. – Además de las flores. -

- Si pequeña… son hermosas. – le dijo mi princesa abrazando a la pequeña, pronto Jane y Ed se unieron al abrazo, que yo no pude resistir juntándome a mi familia. -

- Déjame decirte Edward. – dijo Paúl. – la verdad tenía ganas de patearte por todas las lágrimas de mi hermanita, pero amigo déjame decirte que con todo esto estoy empezando a considerar los golpes. – me dijo y me dejo tranquilo el saber que de cierto modo empezaba a ganarme algo de su respeto. -

- Cielo, gracias, es precioso, de verdad me hace feliz ver que nuestra pequeña tiene un espacio aquí en nuestra casa, que estará junto a nosotros día a día presente en nuestro hogar de una forma física. – me dijo. -

- No me lo agradezcas bebé, yo también necesito sentirla cerca de nosotros. – le dije, abrazándola. - Mañana antes de tu rueda de prensa y podemos ir a visitarla.

- Chicos, hay algo sobre la rueda de prensa que debemos arreglar. – dijo Paul rompiendo nuestra burbuja. – porque no entramos a afinar los detalles. – Los pequeños se quedaron jugando en la casa del árbol, mientras que mi princesa, Paúl y yo fuimos a la sala a sentarnos a conversar, antes pasamos por la cocina y como la perfecta anfitriona que es, mi princesa tomo una botella de vino de la nevera y las copas, ese pequeño gesto me lleno de alegría porque en cierta forma mi princesa sentía ya esta casa como nuestra y se movía por ella con total naturalidad.

- Que querías decirnos Paúl?. – le pregunto Bella entregándole una copa de vino, y sentándose junto a mí en el sofá frente a donde se encontraba él.

- Bien, según lo que acabo de revisar en mi teléfono en el correo que me envío Alice, ella piensa que llegamos en el vuelo de las nueve de la mañana, por lo que programó un almuerzo a las doce y media, la rueda de prensa es a las tres y media, pero tenemos que estar en Hotel Elysian… - de pronto mi princesa lo interrumpió. -

- El Hotel Elsysian?… woao…- dijo sorprendida, mientras Paúl asentía verificando su información. -

- Cielo es Alice. – le dije a modo de respuesta. -

- Bien, entonces, tienes que estar allí a las dos y media…- pero de nuevo Bella lo interrumpió. -

- A las dos y media?... Alice se volvió loca!. – dijo algo frustrada, yo me limité a reconfortarla haciéndole mimos en el brazo. -

- Aparentemente tiene contratado un estilista para que te maquille y te peine para la rueda de prensa. – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Sip… se volvió loca. – dijo mi ángel y yo solo reí negando con la cabeza frente a su reacción.

- Lo cierto, es que creo que después de lo sucedido en el aeropuerto no creo que sea conveniente que los pequeños estén en el Elysian. – dijo finalmente Paúl, y yo la verdad estaba de acuerdo con él.

- Podríamos dejarlos con Rose, Jane estará en el Colegio. – le dije. – y podemos ir a ver a nuestra mariposita antes del almuerzo amor, y ya de ahí vamos al hotel a que te torture el estilista y la rueda de prensa.

- Está bien, es perfecto. – me dijo, pero luego frunció el seño ligeramente y me miró. – Ed… y tu trabajo?.

- Cielo, como crees que los tendría aquí solo por dos semanas y no haría todo lo posible para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos. – le dije haciendo un pequeño puchero que se ganó las risas de mi preciosa y Paúl.

Decidimos pedir algo de comida para la cena, no queríamos separarnos los unos de los otros y tampoco perdernos las animadas charlas, estábamos riendo de las historias graciosas de la universidad y otras que contaba Paúl de mi princesa, haciendo que ella muriera de vergüenza, mi gatita se encontraba acurrucada a mi lado, mientras que en el otro tenía abrazada a mi princesa, estábamos ahora en la sala de entretenimiento, mientras que Ed y Jane se encontraban acostados sobre una manta en el suelo frente al televisor, haciendo zapping porque no sabían que ver, cuando vimos que el sueño comenzaba a hacer dejar huella en nuestros hijos, los tomamos como siempre hicimos en mi estadía en Montepulciano, y fuimos dejándolos uno a uno en sus camas, dejándoles besos y diciéndoles cuanto los amábamos, y luego tomados de la mano regresamos a la sala de entretenimiento, cuando entramos Paúl había puesto un canal de esos de entretenimiento, y nos explicó que esperaba a ver si había alguna noticia sobre nosotros, y de pronto nuestra atención fue captada por un foto de mi princesa y yo dándonos un beso que debería ser ilegal, cuando la recibí en el aeropuerto.

- Yo no vi cuando tomaron eso. – dije, haciendo que Paúl y mi princesa giraran al televisor.

- Por Dios Edward, te estabas prácticamente comiendo a mi hermanita, como demonios ibas a ver al fotógrafo. – replicó Paul. -

- Cállense los dos. – dijo mi ángel. – Vamos a escuchar que dicen. – dijo tomando el control de la televisión y subiendo el volumen. -

**- **En la tarde de hoy fue visto en el Aeropuerto Internacional O'Hare el muy reconocido Arquitecto Edward Cullen, quien enviudará hace seis años de Heidi Volturi, en ese momento todos los ojos de la prensa rosa de Chicago se giraron hacia él, pensando en que se convertiría en el Soltero Codiciado de la Ciudad, no era para menos, pues regresaba al a soltería un hombre joven, rico e increíblemente atractivo, muchas fueron las mujeres que intentaron conquistarlo. – decía la conductora del programa ganándose un bufido de mi parte. – pero ninguna lo hizo, haciendo que Cullen se ganara el apodo del "Uraño de Chicago" por su mala relación con los paparazzi y la prensa rosa, y porque además asistía solo a todos los eventos a los que tenía que ir… No podemos asegurarlo pero creemos que la actitud del arquitecto se debía a que mantenía amores clandestinos, con esta mujer con la que lo vemos en las imágenes, y con la cual está dándose algo más que un dulce de besos de enamorados. – seguía la mujer.

– Y es que está mujer no nos es para nada desconocida, pues se trata de otra de las joyas de la sociedad de Chicago. – dijo el otro conductor del programa. – Pues se trata de Isabella Swan, hija de los fallecidos Charlie Swan y Renee Denali, heredera de una de las fortunas más impresionantes del país. – continuó. – y que es mundialmente conocida por ser la autora de "La Otra", el best seller, que firma bajo el nombre de Marie Swan, el nombre de su fallecida hija con un hombre desconocido. – estaba empezando a ponerme de muy mal humor. – El libro cuenta la historia de una pareja de amigos que descubren que están enamorados cuando uno de ellos está casado y se ven obligados a ser amantes.

- Además de la pequeña Marie, Isabella Swan tiene otros dos hijos, puesto que los niños eran trillizos. – dijo nuevamente la mujer. – lo que no entendíamos mucho era como sumaba el atractivo Edward Cullen en la ecuación, hasta que vimos esto. – enseguida mostraron un video de nuestra salida del aeropuerto, en el que mi hija se abrazaba a mí y me llamaba papá. -

- Lo cierto es que tendremos que esperar mañana a la rueda de prensa que será ofrecida por la escritora, quizás allí podamos develar más secretos de esta relación que uniría a dos de las familias más poderosas de Chicago. – dijo el conductor dando por terminado ese bloque de noticias. -

- No puedo creerlo. – dije pasándome mis manos por mi cara con frustración. – Cuando estábamos en Italia no teníamos esta clase de problemas, creo que deberíamos escaparnos y vivir allí. – dije enfurruñado. -

- Cielo las cosas aquí son diferentes. - me dijo. – aquí los paparazzi y la prensa rosa es un poco más agresiva, en Italia es distinto.

- Acaso no te molesta que estén exponiendo a nuestros hijos de esa manera. – le dije molesto con la situación. -

- Por supuesto que me molesta y me asusta bebé. – me dijo intentando tranquilizarme. – pero ahora debemos ver que podemos hacer, estoy segura que no va a durar mucho. -

- Creo que la mejor opción será esclarecer algunas de las dudas y pidiendo privacidad para ustedes, pero sobre todo para los niños, si no conseguimos nada tomar acciones legales para proteger a los niños. – dijo Paúl. -

- Entonces, tendremos que admitir nuestra relación y la paternidad de Edward sobre los niños. – dijo mi ángel. -

- Es lo mejor. – sentenció él. -

- Estas de acuerdo?. – me preguntó. –

- Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria. – le dije. – quizás podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso, y ofrecerles una o dos fotos de la boda, y ya. –

- Pero luego van a enloquecernos con lo del asunto de la boda. – dijo mi ángel. -

- Amor sobre eso hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo. – en ese momento Paul se disculpó y se retiro a su habitación. -

- Que quieres decirme acerca de eso bebé. – me dijo.-

- Recuerdas que te dije que hable con Aro en el vuelo de regreso aquí. – le dije y ella asintió. – el sugirió algo, y yo… yo… no sé si vas a querer pero la verdad es que me hace muchísima ilusión. – pero de pronto mi princesa me interrumpió. -

- Espera cariño, antes de que me cuentes de que hablaste con Aro, yo quería decirte algo en lo que he estado pensando hace días, y quizás necesitemos hablar con Aro para ello, y además va a suponer un problema con tu madre pero, no sé como… no sé si quieras pero es algo que quiero hacer, y no sé si quieras hacerlo si Aro se opone, pero. – empezó a divagar y yo me reí. -

- Cielo, que es eso que quieres. – le dije besando la punta de su nariz. – sabes que lo que quieras es tuyo. -

- Pero no se si estés de acuerdo en esto amor. – me dijo, y yo la mire levantando un ceja poniendo en duda su afirmación. Respiro profundamente dándose valor y me dijo. – Quiero adoptar a Jane. – en ese momento mi alegría no pudo ser mayor y reaccione con una sonora carcajada. – no te rías, es serio. – dijo dándome un manotazo. -

- Amor, eres demasiado perfecta. – le dije y me acerqué a besarla. Cuando dejamos el beso, la abracé por la cintura acercándola más a mi, y deje mi frente pegada a la suya mirándola directamente a lo ojo. – Eso era lo mismo que quería decirte amor. – le dije y ella me miro perpleja. -

- Estas hablando en serio?. – me preguntó.-

- Claro cielo, Aro me sugirió que adoptaras a Jane cuando las vio interactuar, solo me pidió que mantuviéramos el apellido Volturi, y de hecho el ya habló con sus abogados. – Mi princesa se lanzó a mi cuello y me regalo un delicioso y dulce beso. -

- Eso es maravilloso cielo. – me dijo. – pero que tiene que ver eso con la boda?. -

- Pues que Aro me dijo que sería más rápido lo de la adopción si eres mi esposa. – le dije, primero me miro con sorpresa y luego de unos segundos, se mordió el labio y me dijo. -

- Cuando nos casamos?. – esta vez fui yo quien la miro con sorpresa.

- De verdad quieres casarte pronto. – le dije emocionado.

- Amor hace demasiado tiempo que quiero casarme contigo, que pregunta es esa. – me dijo regalándome una despampanante sonrisa. – solo que ahora tenemos una razón adicional para hacerlo vida. – yo la bese, con todo el amor y la pasión de la que fui capaz. –

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. – le dije entre besos. – Pero tendremos que esperar a que estemos juntos. – le dije entristecido por la perspectiva de esperar hasta octubre para poder casarnos. -

- Cielo, tengo una sorpresa para ti, no quería decírtelo todavía, pero la noticia de que quieres que adopte a Jane al igual que yo se merece una celebración. – me dijo. – Arreglé que transfirieran a los mellizos al Italian International School(*) aquí en Chicago, es de la misma escuela a la que asisten en Montepulciano, lo único es que no estarán en la misma escuela que Jane, pero podremos quedarnos aquí, ya arreglé todo en Italia, y solo tendré que ir cada cinco o seis semanas, al igual que a la fundación, podemos hacerlo en el mismo viaje. – me dijo y yo estaba en shock. – Bebé me escuchaste?. – me dijo entre risas. -

- Van a quedarse aquí?. – dije entre perplejo y emocionado. –

- Si mi vida, en algunos días más vendrán parte de nuestras cosas, espero no te importe. – me dijo.

Y no pudo decir nada más porque la bese con toda la pasión de la que fui capaz. La tomé entre mis brazos y baje con ella hasta nuestra habitación, y la recosté cuidadosamente en la cama ubicándome entre sus piernas.

- Ahora princesa intenta no hacer ruido, porque voy a demostrarte todo lo feliz que me hace la noticia que acabas de darme. – Ahogue su gemido de placer con mi boca, mientras la ropa comenzaba a adornar el suelo de nuestra habitación. Luego de montones de caricias y de alcanzar la cúspide del placer un par de veces ahogando nuestros gemidos contra nuestras bocas y las almohadas, salí con cuidado de ella, trayéndola conmigo para que se acurrucara en mi pecho. – Dios… amor, no sabes que feliz me haces. – le dije dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz. – Cielo creo que tengo una idea para nuestra boda. – le dije dándole un beso en la sien, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda desnuda al alcance de mis manos. – te importaría demasiado si nos casamos, solamente en la presencia de nuestros hijos, y quizás de Paúl para que nos sirvan de testigos, y nadie más, solo nosotros seis ante un juez y un sacerdote?. – le pregunté. –

- Solo nosotros seis, y nadie más?. – repitió y yo asentí con temor a que no quisiera. – Es perfecto bebé. – me dijo dándome un beso. – Es perfecto, sin las torturas de los preparativos y demás. – me regalo otro beso. – Eres el mejor y más perfecto prometido de todos, además del más sensual y el que tiene el más hermoso y sexy trasero… sin contar con otras cosas. – dijo mirando con descaradamente mi cuerpo desnudo, ganándose una carcajada de mi parte. -

- Te amo princesa. – le dije dándole un dulce beso sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones. – ya es demasiado tarde para ti, no entiendo como el jetlag no ha hecho sus estragos todavía. –

- Es la emoción de estar contigo nuevamente mi vida. – me dijo dejando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios. – Te amo. – con mi princesa acurrucada en mi pecho alcancé un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Como ya era de costumbre, muy temprano en la mañana nos acompañaron nuestros pequeños, solo que esta vez el tiempo fue corto, porque teníamos que ponernos en marcha, para mi suerte Rosalie paso buscando a Jane para llevarla al cole, pero le pedí que le dijera a su tía que mi princesa y sus hermanos ya habían llegado cuando estuvieran cerca del colegio, se que hice trampa, pero era la única manera que ella los llevará en caso contrario insistiría en que yo los llevará mientras ella se ponía al día con Bella, sé que fue un poco injusto y egoísta de mi parte, pero había extrañado demasiado a mi amor, y quería pasar más tiempo con ella antes que llegara Alice. Mi princesa estaba ayudando a los pequeños a poner un poco de orden en sus cosas mientras yo preparaba el desayuno, cuando fui interrumpido por la duende malvada.

- Se puede saber que demonios haces todavía en ropa de dormir, cuando se supone que deberíamos estar en camino al aeropuerto para buscar a Arizona y mis principitos. – me dijo sorprendiéndome de verla en la cocina. -

- Alice que demonios haces en la cocina de mi casa. – le dije. - Como entraste?. -

- Con mi llaves por su puesto. – me dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, me dijo mostrándome la llave, no dude ni un segundo en quitársela.- Devuélvemela Edward. – me dijo.-

- Lo siento, pero no vas a tener llaves de mi casa. – le dije.-

- Edward, devuélvemela. – me grito de nuevo. -

- Se puede saber porque los dos pequeños Cullen están peleando. – dijo mi princesa entrando en la cocina. -

- Arizona!. – le dijo mi hermana sorprendida lanzándose a sus brazos. – Que haces aquí, se supone que llegabas hoy. -

- Lo siento pero no quería compartirla contigo. – le dije a Alice, acercándome a mi mujer para darle un beso. – Además Alice, no viste las noticias del espectáculo ayer, cuando terminaron estaba esperando a que me llamaras para insultarme. -

- La verdad es que no, estaba muy ocupada jugando con mi Jazzy. – dijo, haciendo gestos con las cejas. -

- Alice, no quiero saber que técnicas usaron para hacer a mi sobrina. – le dije, mientras mi princesa nos veía a los dos. – no necesito imágenes mentales, prefiero pensar que te embarazaste de mi sobrina tomando una píldora o si lo prefieres la traerá una cigüeña en unos meses. – le dije. -

- Pues para que sepas, ayer todo estaba tan bien con mi Jazzy que si no estuviera embarazada, seguro habría encargado un hermanito para mi Isa. – me dijo. -

- Alice. – le grite para que se callara. -

- Se puede saber porque demonios nadie me dijo que iba a tener una sobrina. – dijo Bella indignada. -

- Porque no se lo dijiste cuando fuiste a Italia idiota. – me dijo mi hermana golpeando mi brazo. -

- Porque mi princesa y yo teníamos mejores cosas que hacer que hablar de ti… como ponernos al día. – le dije moviendo las cejas de la misma forma en la que ella lo hizo cuando hablaba de sus actividades nocturnas con mi cuñado. -

- Iaaaackk…. Ed… eso no ayuda con mis nauseas. – me dijo. -

- Pues entonces permíteme felicitarte por mi sobrina. – le dijo mi princesa abrazándola. -

- Tu sobrina no, tu ahijada. – le dijo, ganándose toda la emoción de mi ángel, en un grito. – que por cierto se llama como tu. – se abrazaron nuevamente.

Conversamos un rato sobre lo sucedido ayer en el aeropuerto y llegaron nuestros pequeños que conocieron a su tía. También bajo Paúl a desayunar, ellos se quedaron con nuestros hijos mientras íbamos mi princesa y yo a visitar a nuestra hija. Decidimos ir primero nosotros y llevar a nuestros hijos otro día. Llegamos a Mount Olivet, me apresuré a su lado del auto para abrirle la puerta, cuando se bajo, la tome de las manos y caminamos despacio hasta la tumba de nuestra pequeña. Una vez frente a la lápida, me acerque a dejar un beso sobre la piedra como siempre lo hacía.

- Hola mi mariposita hermosa. – le dije a mi hija. – mira te dije que mami pronto estaría con nosotros y que esta más hermosa que nunca. – me gire para tomar la mano de mi princesa y nos sentamos ambos en el suelo, frente a la lápida. -

- Hola mi vida. – le dijo mi princesa al borde de las lágrimas. – no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado princesita, y sobre todo no sabes todo lo que sufrí por no venir a verte en el aniversario de tu muerte amor. – las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras yo tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías y dejaba pequeños besos en ella. – Bebé no sabes todo lo que te extraño, mi dulce y pequeña Marie. – la acerqué a mi para dejar un beso al lado de su cabeza. – pero me alegra mucho que papi pudiera venir a verte y a pasar tiempo contigo, yo sé que ustedes se han estado acompañando desde mucho antes de que papá supiera que estabas aquí princesita. – después de un largo suspiro le dijo. – Gracias princesita, gracias por cuidar de tu papi mi amor. -

- Te amo. – le dije a mi princesa secándole las lágrimas con mis labios. – las amo a las dos. – le dije. -

- Y también a nuestras otras dos princesas. – dijo mi ángel riéndose. -

- Y a nuestro príncipe. – le dije. – Y nuestra próxima princesita. – le dije colocando mis manos sobre su vientre. – que pronto vendrá a aumentar nuestra felicidad. -

- Quien te dijo que será pronto. – me dijo ella colocando sus manos sobre las mías que aún estaban apoyadas en su vientre.-

- Lo digo yo porque quiero que sea ya. – le dije uniéndome a su risa. – además también Marie lo quiere, verdad mi mariposita hermosa. – le pregunte a nuestra hija. -

- Claro, y supongo que Lizzie y Jane y Ed también. – me dijo.-

- La verdad no le he preguntado a Lizzie y Ed, pero Jane esta encantada, tanto como Marie. – le dije ganándome una risa de su parte. -

- Preciosa creo que tu papá enloqueció un poquito desde que dejo Montepulciano. – le dijo mi princesa a nuestra hija. -

- Y que esperabas si pase tantas horas sin ti después de haberte recuperado. – le dije, estuvimos allí un buen rato antes de dirigirnos al almuerzo, la verdad la comida fue emotiva, el reencuentro de Bella con Jasper, papá y Rosalie, fue increíble, ellos se la pasaron de lo mejor con mis hijos que se los ganaron a todos. Y ya a la hora señalada, mis hijos se fueron con Alice y Jasper a nuestra casa, mi padre volvió al hospital; mientras Paúl, Rosalie, Bella y yo nos dirigimos al Hotel para la rueda de prensa, el cambio obedeció a dos razones fundamentales, la primera Alice no se sentía muy bien y la segunda, Rosalie era la dueña de la revista, en el hotel nos encontraríamos a Renata, al menos Emmett no estaría allí.

Estaba acompañando a mi hermosa prometida en la Suite que Alice había reservado para que se arreglara para la rueda de prensa, cuando mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, le había prometido a mi princesa estar al pendiente del teléfono por cualquier emergencia, al ver el identificador pude ver que era mi adorable madre, me gire hacia mi princesa pidiéndole disculpas con un gesto y haciéndole entender que podía estar tranquila porque no se trataba de nuestros hijos y salí a la terraza de la suite.

- Hola mamá. – le dije al descolgar. -

- SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA EDWARD ANTHONY. – me dijo a gritos, por lo que supongo vio las imágenes que no vio mi hermana.

- Sobre que cosa en particular madre. – le dije intentando llevar la conversación lo más calmada posible. -

- Cómo te atreves a dar esa clase de espectáculo público. – me dijo molesta. – como te atreves a irrespetar a Heidi de esa forma.

- Mamá Heidi tiene cinco años muerta, de ella no queda ni el recuerdo. – le dije. -

- Pues no la recordarás tú. – me dijo. -

- Pues la verdad no. – le dije, y eso la irritó aún más. -

- Y no solamente eso, sino como te atreves a exponer a mi Jane de esa forma. – me reclamó. -

- No sabía que íbamos a tener ese inconveniente, de ser así hubiese programado la llegada de Bella y de mis hijos de otra forma. No creas que yo quiero exponer así a mis hijos, a ninguno de ellos, pero parece que no te importa que Elizabeth y Edward estuvieron en la misma situación que Jane.- le reclame por su poca preocupación por mis otros dos hijos. -

- Que su madre se ocupe. – me dijo cortante. -

- Pues entonces no te preocupes porque mi mujer y yo nos ocuparemos de nuestros tres hijos. – le dije molesto. -

- MALDITA SEA EDWARD, QUE PARTE DE NO QUIERO A ESA MUJER CERCA DE MI NIETA NO ENTIENDES. – Me gritó. -

- La misma parte que no entiendes tú, cuando te he dicho una y mil veces que las decisiones sobre mi hija las tomó yo y no me interesa tu opinión mamá. – le dije. -

- No te atrevas Edward a desobedecerme. – me amenazó. -

- Te equivocaste de hijo mamá, yo no soy Emmett… Así que adiós. – Le dije cortando la comunicación. Regresé a la habitación para hacerle compañía a mi ángel mientras terminaban de "torturarla", según sus propias palabras.

Después de que el estilista arreglara el cabello y maquillaje de mi princesa dejándola más hermosa de lo que era y de que ella se cambiara con el traje de Alice había dejado para ella bajamos a la sala de conferencias del hotel. Yo la deje con Paúl para que hiciera su entrada triunfal no sin antes dejarle un beso de buena suerte y ganándome la reprimenda de Paúl y Rosalie porque iba a dañar el maquillaje… lo entendí de Rosalie, pero que Paúl me reclamará se me hizo extraño la verdad. Me dirigí a la sala de prensa tendría un asiento en la primera fila, al lado de Renata, de parte de la familia Denali, con la que mi princesa había hablado antes de llegar de Italia y de los representantes en Estados Unidos de la Editorial del libro de mi ángel. Cuando entré el ya bullicioso ambiente empeoró y los flashes disparados hacia mí no se hicieron esperar, con toda la calma de la que fui capaz recorrí el camino a mi asiento y salude tanto a los Denali como a Renata, que ya se encontraban allí; al poco tiempo entró, Rosalie haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes, luego entro Paúl, y finalmente mi princesa que entró en la sala precedida de sonoros aplausos que me hicieron sentir terriblemente orgulloso de mi mujer. Cuando se sentó en su lugar frente al micrófono posó inmediatamente sobre mí su intensa mirada, pero lejos de encontrar esos maravillosos pozos chocolates que tanto amaba, me encontré con esos inexpresivos ojos verdes de Marie Swan la famosa escritora, la autora de "La Otra".

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Hola Chicas y Chicos, aquí les dejo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado para compensar un poco la falta, espero que lo disfruten como acostumbran hacerlo. **

**Gracias como siempre a todos y todos por su apoyo, tanto a ustedes que fielmente siguen a "La Otra", como a mi family y amigos que leen, opinan y colaboran para que pueda acercarme a todos a través de todas y cada un de las letras, las emociones y los sentimientos expresados. **

**Antes de empezar con lo reviews y los alerts, hago una pequeña aclaratoria, a diferencia de los nombres de cementerios, hoteles y aeropuertos… eso del (*) Italian International School de Chicago es una invención para "La Otra", una necesidad para poder regalarles lo que muchos han pedido y es que Bella y los pequeños se quedaran de forma definitiva en Chicago. **

**Como verán además en el próximo capítulo develaremos el misterio de los ojos verdes… **

**Por cierto, recuerden que esta semana aún sigo con mi semana complicada y no creo que tengamos capítulo nuevo el domingo, pero espero que sea muy largo y además ese capítulo tienen un outtake del capítulo 17 desde el pov de Bella… Ahora a los que nos compete…**

**Heewelss: creo que me toca darte la bienvenida a esta parte de "La Otra", agradezco mucho tu apoyo desde siempre, pero ahora puedo darte las gracias directamente. Los primeros capítulos provocaron las lágrimas en muchos, pero me alegró sinceramente despertar sus emociones… Me siento identificada contigo, yo también leo muchos fics desde el teléfono sobre todo en colas, consultorios médicos o cualquier situación que me aburra. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Daniie Cullen: Pequeña espero que disfrutes este capítulo… no solo están juntos de nuevo, sino también se queda la familia completa en Chicago de forma permanente. Kisses.**

**Esme: la buena esme, compartimos favoritos como he dicho, de hecho te cuento que "La Otra" nació por el personaje de la Gatita. Me alegra que les gustará la intervención de Jane… a la final es lo que verdaderamente le duele a Doña Esme. **

**Sam: Hello cariño, me alegra que disfrutaras el outtake… para el próximo capítulo voy a dejarles otro… Este capítulo les dará más pistas y además en el próximo descubriremos uno de los misterios… creo que el primero de ellos. Aquí tenemos un poco más de la historia de Carlisle a ver si logramos entenderlo un poco. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones, kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Suiza 19: Me alegra que lo disfrutaras, espero que disfrutes este igual, todavía aquí tenemos un poquito de la historia de Carlisle y Esme, en el próximo capítulo tendremos uno de nuestros misterios ya resueltos. Nos leemos… Kisses. **

**Cammixu: No falta tanto para que descubran el asunto Heidi – Bella, no desesperen, por lo pronto en el próximo sabrán porque Bella tiene los ojos verdes cuando es "Marie Swan". Espero disfrutes este capítulo. Besos.**

**Soles: welcome… Sip a mi también me da pena la Gatita, pero es que ella es muy dulce y esa personalidad es la que nos va a llevar a los sucesos del próximo capítulo, esta desdicha es solo un mal necesario para poder afianzar a esta familia, y empezar a cortar el mal por la cabeza. Ya veremos las reacciones de todos a medida que empiecen a descubrirse las cosas. Y concuerdo completamente el amor de Esme por Carlisle es completamente obsesivo y loco. **

**Mon de Cullen: cariño que bueno que disfrutaras el capítulo, y en cuanto a tu petición vamos a ver como va surgiendo la platica, pero recuérdamelo en el próximo review, esta semana la sinusitis me tiene sorda y con dolor de cabeza y todo se me olvida, haré lo posible por incluir tu deseo. Gracias por el apoyo. Kisses. **

**Bere Moreno: Welcome a este lado de "La Otra", jajajaja me alegra que te quedes picada, eso garantiza que voy a tenerte siguiendo el próximo capítulo, ya pronto se irán revelando los secretos, por lo pronto en la próxima vamos a saber el porque de los ojos verdes, y lo del hermano de Bella, creo que va ser el último misterio en ser develado. No sé si los apodos te mareen en este capítulo, pero cualquier duda me avisas, pero la verdad es que los apodos forman parte del carácter posesivo, celoso y protector de Edward como pareja y padre. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Hola mis pequeñas Vampiras, creeo que este podrán leerlo más temprano. Me alegra que disfrutarán como Jane le dio la noticia a Esme, y no podíamos dejar a Carlisle solo después de todas las cosas que va a descubrir de su esposa. Espero disfruten este también, nos leemos y kisses para todas. **

**Nelly McCarthy: cada vez entendemos un poco más de Esme y su relación absolutamente obsesiva con Carlisle. Y en cuanto a Emmett, ya veremos su reacción. Espero disfrutes este. Saludos. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: mucho esconde esta familia, pero parece que Carlisle está comenzando a descubrir cosas. Espero disfruten este capítulo. **

**Diana: aún faltan algunos capítulos para que podamos entender todo el contenido de las llamadas a Esme a Emmett y por supuesto de lo más intrincado de esa relación, lo que si no se puede poner en duda es que Esme ama a Emmett, incluso más de lo que ama a Edward y Alice, y Emmett ama a Esme, casi con idolatría. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, pero para lo de tus dudas falta algo, ese es el último secreto en ser revelado… Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Beakis: welcome on board. No te angusties poco a poco vamos resolviendo, además en casi todos los capítulos tenemos pistas muy buenas, solo que se concentran tanto en las situaciones que se pierden las pistas. Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses. **

**Guacha: Hola cariño… vamos por partes contigo… jejejejejeje… a ver. No tienes que agradecerme, la verdad me pareció una buena idea y estoy segura que más de una tenía tu misma inquietud, lo bueno de ir escribiendo cada capítulo y publicarlo antes de escribir el siguiente nos permite hacer ajustes e incluir este tipo de ideas, te aseguro que muchas estarán agradecidas contigo cuando lean el capítulo 17 y su respectivo outtake, además que le queda muy bien a ese capítulo… ya verás porque. **

**En cuanto a lo de la gatita, no lo puedo evitar, gracias a ella nació "La Otra" , además que su personalidad me mata… Todos tenemos nuestros favoritos. En cuanto a lo del anillo, llegará el momento en el que Esme diga la verdad de porque le pidió a la Abuela Elizabeth que se saltará a Emmett o se los diré yo llegado el momento… jejejejeje… En este capítulo tenemos además las razones que Carlisle no le quiso dar a Esme, que te pareció…. Ya lo sospechabas, no?. **

**La escena con Jane la disfruté mucho, y la verdad sabía que lo disfrutarías inmenso, no en vano Jane es tu favorita. Y Aro es genial, era hora de verlo un poco más bondadoso y un poco más humano. **

**Y de acuerdo con lo de Esme, esa mujer esta más obsesionada que enamorada, ella tiene una de esas ilusiones infantiles en la que convierte en su príncipe azul al guapo hijo del amigo de papá y las cosas se van complicando, pero al final las cosas pasan como tienen que pasar, te aseguro que ni Bella ni Edward pueden lamentar que las cosas entre Renee – Carlisle – Esme fueran como fueron, porque de lo contrario ellos no estarían donde están, juntos y felices. Emmett ya tendrá su momento de dolor y arrepentimiento y Rosalie tendrá que ver en ello.**

**Aquí tenemos una nueva ronda de sexo telefónico así que no se hasta donde vuele tu imaginación, pero la verdad se me hizo divertido, además si hay algo cierto en esta historia es que este par es sumamente físico y necesitan estar en contacto todo el tiempo, tienen tanta necesidad de estar piel con piel, como la que tienen de amarse, definitivamente son adictos al cuerpo el uno del otro. **

**Dale y para terminar con tu review, vamos al tema del deporte nacional, si he dicho que me he casé con el más caraquista de todos los venezolanos, o sino está cerca, pero la verdad es que lo poco o mucho que sé de béisbol es por influencia y porque me ha tocado para poder seguirle la conversa y la afición… no sería ni seré magallanera, pero tampoco soy caraquista, no tiene nada divertido ser del mismo equipo deportivo de tu pareja, porque le quita la emoción a los juegos, además que es mejor discutir por el deporte que por estupideces que dañan la relación, y ni te imaginas lo divertida que llegan a ser las apuestas… por eso el es del Real Madrid (wakala) y yo del Barcelona. Y regresando al béisbol tengo una ligera tendencia a ser Guairista como mi papá y mi hermano = ) … Espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas... Kisses… No leemos. **

**Lizzy90: Me alegra que disfrutarás el capítulo cariño, y nuestra Doña Esme es una loca obsesionada que se cree más enamorada que nadie. La verdad de Heidi y Bella, llega pronto, y en el próximo capítulo tendremos un outtake de Bella y Jane (idea de Guacha) que espero disfruten. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**DeMocerf: cuanto tiempo… welcome back sweethearths, parece que si… Jane esta adquiriendo un gusto particular por ver a su abuela perder la cabeza, pero es que la emoción de tener una familia puede más que ella. Si Emmett aparece poco pero cuando lo hace se pone pesado. Espero que tanto tú como tu hermana lo disfruten. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Ginegine: primero que nada todavía no te he agregado porque nunca abro el de BkPattz, pero te voy a agregar por mi correo no-fic que es el que tengo siempre abierto que es liliana_pita, sobre todo lo mantengo abierto mientras estoy escribiendo o publicando cuando llego de mi trabajo en las tardes – noches. En cuanto al review, pues si Edward - Bella parece que ganaron el primer round, vamos a ver los siguientes asaltos, que tal van, pero estamos claros que Esme no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y perder poder sobre Jane, aunque estamos claros de cual será la estocada final y creo que son los papeles de adopción. **

**En este tenemos un poco más de las verdades y los sentimientos ocultos de Carlisle hacia Renee – Esme – Renata… Pero la verdad el hombre tiene que resolver con ese cuadrado de relación que tiene, que si sumamos todas las combinaciones tendremos un polígono bastante irregular. Por otro lado Rose parece dispuesta a poner en orden su matrimonio, vamos a ver como salen de todo esto. El outtake de Bella y Jane se viene en el próximo capítulo en medio de una situación difícil y especial, pero creo que lo van a disfrutar, y si te gusta la idea debes agradecérsela a Guacha que fue la que tomo la iniciativa de proponerla. Nos leemos… Kisses**

**Smile79: Welcome on board. Me alegra que disfrutes mi historia y te intrigue. Me gustan tus reflexiones y tus teorías, ya veremos que tan acertadas son… Estas mas cerca de descubrir si tu teoría Heidi – Bella es cierta, la teoría que une a Esme – Emmett – Renee es una de las últimas es ser develadas, pero este fic no será taaannnn largo, así que seguro encontrarás pronto satisfacción a tus interrogantes. Nos leemos, espero disfrutes este capítulo… Kisses.**

**Yas: Jejejejeje… nuevo capítulo, más largo que de costumbre. Supongo que este también te va a divertir, y si este par es muy físico y totalmente ninfómano… Jane esta demasiado emocionada para poder estar en silencio frente a las cosas de Esme. Aquí hay más de la historia, las emociones y los sentimientos de Carlisle. En cuanto a la frase voy a intentar usarla pronto. Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses. Nos leemos, en medio de planes de bautizo… jajajajaja**

**Alex- Cullen – Pattinson: Mi niña Alex… pues si menudo problema por el Diamante Azul, pero aquí tenemos un poquito de la percepción de Carlisle y sus razones para no entregarle el Diamante a Esme … Pero no te estreses poco a poco vamos resolviendo. En el próximo capítulo resolvemos una de las cosas que te intrigan, espero que lo disfrutes. Y Esme y Emmett ya tendrán sus días malos…. Ya todos viven en la misma ciudad, espero que te haga feliz la mudanza. Y ya pronto sabrás cual es el asunto Heidi – Bella. Espero disfrutes este capítulo… Kisses. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, esta semana la verdad se me esta haciendo complicado, sin embargo les deje el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, espero que el de la próxima semana sea igual, y además viene con el outtake Jane – Bella. **

**Me hace feliz que disfrutarás del capítulo, de verdad creo que quien mejor puede poner a Esme en su lugar es Jane, por lo menos es lo que más le duele… Vamos a ver, pero seguro Esme no se va a quedar así. **

**Esme más que el anillo estaba obsesionada con la historia del amor eterno, ese cuento de hadas de amor para toda la vida e inmenso que se creo a través del anillo y de Carlisle, es como soñar que el guapo hijo del amigo de papá es tu príncipe azul, además de villas, castillos y un amor de cuento de hadas…y Emmett cree en todo lo que le dice Esme, eso será así siempre. En cuanto a la identidad del hermano de Bella no puedo afirmar ni contradecir nada aún pero todo a su debido tiempo se resolverá. Puede que el próximo capítulo tengamos un pequeño retroceso a toda esa felicidad que veníamos teniendo desde hace varios capítulos, pero todo volverá a su cauce, pero ese inconveniente hará que cada cosa quede en su lugar… o por lo menos la mayoría de ellas. **

**Como verás Aro y Bella estaban conectados con eso de la adopción lo cual será una estocada para Doña Esme, y con retractores tan fuertes a sus sentimientos es necesario contar con apoyo para que los buenos sentimientos y el amor que se tienen sobreviva. Aún cuando sé que en el próximo capítulo no voy a ser de tu agrado espero haberme ganado tu perdón anticipado ya que Bella y los niños se quedan en Chicago, la dinámica de los hermanos se irá acoplando poco a poco. Como verás nuestro Edward no tiene problemas con poner en su lugar los intentos controladores de su hermana, y los protagonistas de esta historia tendrán un boda perfectamente intima. Aún espero las actualizaciones de tus historias. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Blapagu: Welcome on board. Me encanta tu descripción de la historia, te agradezco el apoyo, y que como a mí te encanten los malvados de "La Otra". Nos leemos. Kisses. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: espero que la pasarás genial en el viaje, me alegra que disfrutarás los capítulos anteriores, espero que este te guste igual. Kisses. **

**Gracias de verdad a todos por el apoyo, ustedes hacen posible todas estas letras, emociones y sentimiento. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1, Alex08, Whit Cullen, Lawy, Mari Cullen, Eli Molsen, EdbEll CuLLen, ivelita cullen, marcelw, Danika20, DeNnYziTa PaTtinSon CuLlen, cammixu, cami21, brinacullen, Gimena cubas, indii93, marcelw, Mon de Cullen, Solchi22, francisk, caro508, 18, Bere Moreno, Guacha, Noe76, , Naduva Evans Albarn, IssabellionaxCullen, Smile79, bbkid, monk200, Blapagu, SherlyMina.**

**Gracias Gracias**

"**Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre" (Bella a Edward, Crepúsculo)**

**Nos leemos. Kisses**

**BkPattz **


	17. Chapter 17: Celos

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 17: Celos...

Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre mi hermosa y al parecer muy famosa prometida, la verdad me sentía sumamente orgulloso de la repercusión del trabajo de mi princesa y su alcance. Los murmullos en la sala era atormentadores pero de pronto cuando una segura, hermosa y profesional Rosalie tomó lugar frente al podio las voces se fueron acallando quedando solo el murmullo de los flashes de las cámaras.

- Buenas Tardes. – dijo Rosalie a los presente. – The Chicago In Fashion, les da la bienvenida a esta rueda de prensa que marcará la presentación de "La Otra" en la ciudad de Chicago y en los Estados Unidos, la formidable Marie Swan autora del Best Seller y una muy querida amiga nos honra hoy con su presencia, su historia se ha convertido en la favorita de incontables lectores a lo largo del mundo, sus letras apasionadas, sus crudas emociones llegan al corazón del lector inundando su espíritu con cada una de los sentimientos plasmados en el papel, haciéndonos reír, llorar, sufrir y enamorarnos con y de sus protagonistas. Esta historia que ha hecho las delicias del mundo y nos ha dejado vagando entre el amor y la desesperanza, y en la búsqueda de un final feliz. Es que con mucho orgullo y placer, que les presento a Marie Swan, para quien pido un fuerte aplauso. – dijo Rosalie, todos aplaudimos a mi ángel, quien se levanto de su silla, pero manteniéndose en su lugar con el micrófono en la mano, me miró tímidamente con esos ojos que no eran mis ojos, los ojos llenos de luz de mi princesa. -

- Buenas tardes, gracias a todos por estar aquí, es para mi un placer acompañarlos, y poder presentar ante ustedes y ante su destacadísimo público mi primera obra la historia de "La Otra", la cual me ha resultado maravillosamente terapéutica y que a nivel profesional me ha brindado innumerables satisfacciones, empezando por la posibilidad de trabajar en algo que me apasiona. – dijo dirigiéndose a la audiencia y regalándome una mirada en la que pude interpretar sin lugar a dudas que otra de las cosas que le apasionaba era precisamente yo… o más bien nosotros. Le sonreí, ganándome una hermosa sonrisa de retorno que no logró más que tatuarme de forma casi permanente una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en el rostro. – Ahora vamos a empezar las preguntas de su parte, mi representante el Sr. Paul Simmons tiene una lista que hicieron previamente y todos podrán hacer sus preguntas, y sobre si responderé o no a todas, ya veremos como va sucediendo la cosa. – les dijo mi princesa con una risa de niña traviesa que nos hizo reír a todos. -

- Buenas tardes a todos. – dijo Paul con su perfecto acento inglés. – Marie va a continuar respondiendo sus preguntas desde su lugar mientras yo los voy presentando, la acústica es bastante buena, sin embargo las chicas de protocolo que nos acompañan hoy y que están haciendo un maravilloso trabajo los irán ayudando con los micrófonos, así podremos estar todos cómodos, y los fotógrafos que los acompañan, además de los fotógrafos independientes podrán seguir haciendo su trabajo y todos felices. – dijo. – en primer lugar tenemos a Lina Metz del Chicago Tribune. – presentó Paul a la periodista. -

- Buenas Tardes Marie. – le dijo la chica, y mi Bella la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Cómo se pasa de ser una heredera famosa, a una empresaria y finalmente a escritora de un libro tan reconocido como el tuyo?. – le dijo la Chica del Tribune a mi princesa. -

- Hola Lina, la verdad es que lo de heredera famosa, no es algo que me gustaría en mi biografía. – le dijo con sincera humildad. – mis abuelos, y mi padre trabajaron mucho por formar el imperio que lograron, y siendo sinceros habría cambiado eso por tener a mis padres a mi lado, o por lo menos no haberlos perdido tan temprano en mi vida, sin embargo la vida me regalo a mis tíos que están aquí acompañándome. – dijo mi diosa señalando a Carmen y Eleazar Denali sentados a mi lado. – quienes fueron unos segundos padres para mi y me dieron amor y comprensión, además de unas hermanas maravillosas. Lo de empresaria fue solo una consecuencia de la pérdida de mis padres, no podía permitirme perder todo lo que había resultado del enorme esfuerzo de ellos, mis abuelos y sus antepasados, tengo un legado que debo mantener y sobre el que debo trabajar, educando además a mis hijos para que puedan seguir nuestra labor, pero mi tío Eleazar y muchos más me han ayudado, así que el mérito no es solo mío… En cuanto a "La Otra", pues es el resultado de mi pasión. – dijo mirándome y entendí que no hablaba precisamente de la escritura o del libro. – Fue un camino largo donde recorrí montones de cosas, dolores, alegrías y experiencias. – dijo mirando por un segundo la mesa, para luego levantar su mirada y con una sonrisa radiante mirándome de nuevo, agrego. – Pero a pesar de todo no cambiaría ni un solo segundo si el resultado es el que tengo ahora. – dijo mi hermosa y yo no pude estar más que feliz por eso. Dirigió su mirada a la Chica y añadió. – Gracias. –

- Ahora es el turno de Graciela Orozco del Diario Hoy de Chicago. – dijo Paul. -

- Hola Buenas Tardes. – saludo la reportera de Hoy. – Si Isabella Swan Denali, era ya una figura de la alta sociedad, no solo de Chicago sino del país, porque firmar como Marie Swan, porque deslindarte de tu nombre verdadero, durante los años en Chicago fuiste fotografiada innumerables veces en discotecas, galas benéficas, y también sabemos que apoyas muchísimas causas sociales. – le dijo. – no era más sencillo continuar o más bien empezar con el nombre que heredaste de tu familia.

- Mi interés primordial era dar a conocer mi talento, o en tal caso de no ser tan buena que se me criticará por ser yo o se me felicitará por mi trabajo, no por el apellido Swan… o por el apellido Denali, la verdad es que yo no he hecho nada por engrandecer a ninguno de los dos, por tanto, no considero justo hacerme un nombre a costillas de eso. – dijo Bella con convicción. – por otro lado, mi segundo nombre es Marie, y… - de pronto la vi respirar profundo, yo también sabía que venía. – Marie es el nombre de una de mis bebés, ella murió días después de nacer… así que es una especie de tributo a mi pequeñita. – dijo ofreciéndonos una triste sonrisa, mientras yo me secaba una traicionera lágrima que se escapaba por mi rostro. -

- Es en honor a ella que se creo la Fundación Marie Swan?. – preguntó la misma periodista. -

- La verdad es que si, la fundación se encarga de apoyar las investigaciones sobre enfermedades cardíacas congénitas, la cual fue la causa de la muerte de mi mariposita. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio, al darse cuenta que fue demasiado personal al usar el apodo de nuestra bebé. – además tenemos grupos de apoyo, donde nos dirigimos a padres que han perdido a sus hijos por esta causa, tenemos también un programa de apoyo a padres que están pasando por la experiencia, así como apoyo a los niños, tenemos un programa y planes muy complejos, hemos trabajado en montones de proyectos para preparar doctores capacitados y salas de pediatría más preparadas para atender a recién nacidos y poder detectar problemas en la salud de niños muy pequeñitos. – le respondió mi princesa orgullosa de su trabajo en la fundación. -

- Robert Elbert del Chicago Sun. – anunció Paul, tras agradecer la intervención de la chica de Hoy. -

- Es también en honor de tu hija Marie que escondes esos hermosos ojos chocolates, dándonos esos fríos ojos verdes que aparecen en todas tus fotos promocionales. – en seguida me tensé en mi silla, que le pasaba a ese imbécil para estar hablándole a si a mi prometida… porque ella era mi mujer, y el único que tenía derecho a perderse en esos pozos chocolates era yo, mi princesa me miró y sonrío divertida al verme celoso. -

- Pues lo cierto es que mi pequeña Marie tenía los ojos chocolates, así que aunque me encanta honrarla en todo lo que puedo, el uso de los lentes de contacto para las fotos referentes a todo lo de "publico" que tiene mi vida debido al éxito del libro, no tiene nada que ver con eso. – sonrío divertida, pero me miro directamente al contestar, no sabía si porque la respuesta tenía que ver conmigo o si porque quería evitar que me sintiera celoso, con el filtreo del periodista que no hacía más que sonreírle coquetamente. - una vez una persona… que es una de las cuatro personas más importantes de mi vida, me dijo que amaba mis ojos, que amaba profundamente mi mirada, que en ella podía leerse cada una de mis emociones, cada uno de mis pensamientos, cada uno de mis sentimientos, que podría pasarse la vida perdido en ellos. – de pronto una emoción indescifrable hacia sus palabras se hacía espacio en mi alma. – él y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo separados, y esa era una forma de mantener mis emociones y mis sentimientos solo para él, para mis hijos, solo para aquellos que me son verdaderamente cercanos, todo lo que soy yo de verdad… Toda Bella Swan es por y para él y nuestros hijos, para aquellos que se ganan mi cariño sincero. Para el resto del mundo tengo mis respetos, mi talento y mi capacidad de despertar sus propias emociones a través de las palabras, y para hacerlos vivir alegrías, tristezas y sentimientos a través de mis historias. – en ese momento mi corazón explotaba de alegría… por Dios, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más perfecta mi princesa me encuentro con esto… inmediatamente me conecte con su mirada, y le dije un mudo "Te Amo", con la sonrisa que me regalo me dijo también un te amo. -

- Eso quiere decir que pierdo todo mi tiempo si te invitó unas copas. – dijo el imbécil del reportero y yo me removí en mi silla, ganándome una pequeña risa de burla de parte de Eleazar. -

- Completamente. – le dijo mi princesa. - Mi corazón tiene mucho tiempo ocupado al igual que mi vida. – le dijo, y el imbécil regreso a su sitio. –

- Por E! Entertainment. – dijo Paul. – Tenemos dos pesos pesados… Giuliana de Pandi y Ted Casablanca. – luego dirigiéndose a Giuliana dijo. - Buon pomeriggio, il primo Giuliana bella.

- Grazie, buon pomeriggio a tutti. – contestó Giuliana. – la intervención anterior de mi compañero del Sun dejó una cuestión interesante, referente al ocupante de tu corazón Bella. – le dijo ella dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre real. – más si tomamos en consideración las fotos que nuestra cadena y otras publicaron ayer, así como el video del personal que TMZ puso en el aire, pero se que esa pregunta no va dejar de ser realizada. – dijo Giuliana. – por lo que me voy a ceñir a la pregunta que nos tiene a todos inquietos y que nadie a querido formular, pero que por supuesto ni yo ni Ted podemos dejar pasar. – y yo estaba seguro que aquí venía una de las preguntas que más temíamos. - es la historia de Kristen y Robert – dijo haciendo referencia a los personajes de "La Otra". – la verdadera historia de Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Cullen?. – terminó soltando y tanto mi ángel como yo sostuvimos aire de más en nuestros pulmones, mi princesa se giró indecisa hacia Paul, quien le indicó con un gesto resignado que la decisión era nuestra, fijó su mirada en mi, y yo le regalé en una mirada todo mi apoyo, respeto, confianza y todo mi amor por ella. Y tras soltar una gran bocanada de aire se decidió a responder. -

- Si lo es. – dijo simplemente, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Yo le sonreí de nuevo en señal de apoyo, pero por un momento me sentí cegado por los flashes los cuales ahora no solo iban dirigidos a mi princesa. -

- A juzgar por las fotos tomadas por TMZ y varios de nuestros compañeros ayer. – continuo Giuliana. – podemos decir que … L'Altro avrà il suo vissero felici e contenti?. – "La Otra" tendrá su vivieron felices y contentos, le preguntó finalmente. -

- Speriamo che. – le respondió mi princesa, diciéndole que eso esperábamos. -

- Entonces estamos claros que tus hijos son hijos de Edward Cullen. – afirmo Ted Casablanca, también de E!. -

- Si, mis hijos son hijos de Edward. – dijo mi princesa. -

- Podemos esperar una gran boda pronto, tu y tus hijos van a quedarse en Chicago. – insistió Ted. -

- Habrá boda, pero ya los detalles de nuestra residencia es un asunto que solo le corresponde a nuestra familia. – le dijo Bella. -

- Por The Hollywood Reporter Joseph Fernández. – dijo Paúl, interrumpiendo sutilmente la participación de Ted. -

- Han mantenido un relación clandestina durante todos estos años, es por eso que no veíamos a Edward con ninguna mujer en ningún evento, aún cuando era considerado uno de los solteros codiciados de Chicago, al punto de ser nombrado por lo medios como el "uraño de Chicago". – mi princesa soltó una de esas maravillosas risas divertidas, que hizo las delicias de los presentes. -

- La verdad no sé porque mi muy atractivo prometido se mantuvo soltero, pero eso fue para mi toda una suerte y una sorpresa. – dijo haciéndome sonrojar. – la decisión de no salir con nadie fue suya, al igual que yo tomé la mía de igual forma, pero la verdad es que nos reencontramos hace poco, pero los sentimientos seguían allí tan fuertes y verdaderos como siempre, pero la verdad no sé porque quiso ganarse ese apodo. – rió nuevamente. – pero a la final soy yo la "escritora solitaria", no?. – volvió a reír divertida. – hasta en eso hacemos pareja. – dijo guiñándome un ojo, la verdad y a pesar de que las preguntas estaban poniéndose personales y difíciles, mi princesa intentaba divertirse y llevarla de la mejor manera. -

- De Los Ángeles Daily News, Holly Anders. – presentó Paúl, a la siguiente reportera. -

- Isabella dada a tu experiencia personal y a como se presenta la historia en tus libros podemos decir que justificas a las Amantes. – le dijo y la verdad lo sentí como un golpe bajo. -

- La verdad es que en la teoría no lo justificó, nunca lo he hecho. – dijo mi princesa soltando el aire contenido durante la pregunta. – pero en la práctica, por lo menos en la mía… en la nuestra. – dijo mirándome con cariño. – todo fue complicado y confuso, y terminamos envueltos en esta relación en la que no podíamos salir ninguno de los dos, no era planeado, no era con la intención de dañar a nadie, sería muy fácil salir del problema diciéndoles que su esposa era esto o era aquello, pero la verdad es que ella falleció y no pienso fallar o irrespetar su memoria, lo cierto es que las cosas fueron como fueron y no pienso tomar el camino fácil defendiendo nuestra situación cuando Ella no puedo defender su punto de vista al respecto. Tampoco puedo decir que me arrepiento por los hechos, las situaciones y las circunstancias que nos trajeron hasta aquí y que nos dieron a nuestros maravillosos hijos y el sentimiento tan especial y profundo que compartimos… Aun cuando en el libro se revelan algunas cosas, en ningún momento la he puesto a ella en tela de juicio, solo he puesto en tela de juicio sus sentimientos hacía él, porque estoy segura que era nuestro problema personal la que nos envolvió a los tres en esta situación. – dijo mi princesa dando de una vez por zanjado el tema, haciendo referencia de una, a los comentarios y suposiciones que sobre Heidi hacía entrever en su libro. -

- Nicole Enderber, por Ok!. – anuncio Paúl, este era uno de los medios que más nos preocupaba. -

- Es cierto que el rencor que te tenía Heidi Volturi desde la adolescencia obedecía a que siempre te quedabas con lo que ella quería, desde la amistad con los Cullen, Hale y Whitlock, como todos los novios y momentos protagónicos de la princesa Volturi. – dijo la reportera. -

- El problema entre Heidi y yo es algo completamente privado y personal que solo nos compete a Heidi y a mí, y no pienso discutir sobre el tema. – dijo tajantemente Bella. -

- Es verdad que ustedes tenían un "relación especial". – le dijo con sorna en la voz, y no sé porque pero ese asunto empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas por mi cabeza, sería posible que… No inmediatamente deseche la idea. -

- Heidi y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, ni especial ni de ningún tipo, teníamos amigos en común, estudiábamos juntas en la misma escuela y por la proximidad de nuestras familias nos veíamos en más lugares de los que quisiéramos. Nuestro problema como ya dije obedece a asunto privados entre Heidi Volturi y yo. – dijo. –

- Cómo es tu relación con Jane Cullen Volturi?. – insistió la periodista metiéndose en terrenos empedrados. -

- Nuestros hijos, no entran dentro de mi vida pública. – le dijo. – así que no pienso responder ninguna pregunta sobre ellos, solo les digo, que como pudieron ver en las fotos que tomaron ayer en el aeropuerto, estamos todos bien y juntos como la familia que somos, y aprovecho para pedirles que respeten la vida y la privacidad de mis hijos.

- Consideras a Jane como tu hija?. – insistió. -

- Es lo último que voy a responder sobre mis hijos. – le dijo Bella, permitiendo que su mal temperamento empezará a fluir, era muy raras las veces que este hacía acto de presencia, pero cuando lo hacía era de temer. – Jane goza del mismo cariño, respeto, sentido de protección y amor incondicional que siento por mis hijos… Así que la respuesta es si. Si considero a Jane como mi hija, mi amor por Edward no permita que pueda amarla menos de lo que amo a mis propios hijos.

- Leonora Julia North de Vanity Fair. – dijo Paúl, dando por zanjado el tema. -

- Podemos pujar por una exclusiva como la que ofreciste a Hola, pero contando tu historia, no la de "La Otra". – dijo la reportera cambiando radicalmente el tema, el cual agradecí de corazón. -

- La única exclusiva que daré al respecto será con The Chicago In Fashion. – dijo mi princesa, haciendo que una resplandeciente sonrisa se asomará en el rostro de Rosalie y de Renata, sentada a mi lado. Me hacía feliz ver así de contenta a mi hermanita, sabía por lo que podía ver en las preguntas de los periodistas que nuestra historia estaba generando curiosidad en los medios, y una exclusiva sería de suma importancia para darle un mayor impulso a su revista. -

- Podemos aspirar al menos a algunas fotos de la boda?. – insistió la chica de Vanity. -

- Cuando sea el momento se los haremos saber. – dijo Paúl, dando a entender que no era un tema que habíamos considerado aún. -

- Podría optar a una entrevista con Edward?. – Preguntó la reportera muy coquetamente girándose hacia mí esperando mi respuesta. Pero mi ángel, haciendo gala de sus celos le respondió por mí. -

- Mi prometido es arquitecto, y estamos hablando de "La Otra", además no creo que el "Uraño de Chicago" quiera dar entrevistas ahora que ha dejado de ser un soltero codiciado. – dijo defendiendo lo que era suyo. Ganándose una sonrisa y un beso lanzado al aire de mí parte. -

- Por el New York Times Kristy Mayers. – indicó Paul. -

- Buenas Tardes, ahora que están juntos, y con todos los proyectos de la Fundación, con la construcción de un nuevo hospital infantil en Londres, han pensado en internacionalizar y globalizar ese proyecto. – dijo la periodista. -

- La verdad es que el proyecto de Londres es muy ambicioso, y ciertamente me gustaría llevarlo a más lugares, sobre todos en países donde pueden ser realmente necesarios, pero lo cierto es que aún no hemos hablado de los proyectos de la fundación o no por lo menos a esa profundidad, pero estoy segura que Ed y yo haremos un buen equipo y que las posibilidades de la fundación se verán incrementadas y que ambos vamos a poder lograr grandes cosas para honrar a nuestra hija. -

- Finalmente por People, Jennifer Rodríguez. – dijo Paúl. -

- Has pensado en una secuela para tu historia. – le dijo. -

- Si, lo he pensado, pero no lo he decidido. Hoy puedo casi asegurar que tendré mi vivieron felices por siempre, pero la verdad es que no creo en cuento de Hadas, si se que me espera una larga y feliz vida con mi amor, y con nuestros hijos, quizás hasta otros hijos por venir, pero por lo pronto siento que en pro de la privacidad de mis hijos y más con lo sucedido el día de ayer… creo que ese final feliz será solo para mi familia. – dijo mi princesa y la entendía perfectamente. -

- Quizás tienes planes cinematográficos para llevar a la gran pantalla tu historia?. – preguntó la Chica. -

- La verdad no he recibido propuesta alguna. – le dijo. – pero en el caso de que llegará sería cuestión de estudiarla, quizás… porque no. El dinero que se obtiene de "La Otra" está dirigido a la fundación y a sus programas médicos y sociales, así que en el caso de vender los derechos para la película, el dinero resultante tendría el mismo fin, así que no sería una decisión difícil de tomar. – le dijo, mientras yo me sentía minuto a minuto más orgulloso de mi mujer. -

- Que actores te gustaría que los interpretaran a ti y a Edward?. – preguntó la reportera de People. -

- No he pensado nunca en eso, pero a priori podría decir que optar por la joven pareja de la Saga de Twiligth sería una elección segura, tienen una increíble química y se ven muy bien juntos, creo que su relación, o lo que se ve de ella. – dijo. – es hermosa y perfecta, se ven como dos perfectos enamorados. -

- Quiero agradecer sinceramente la presencia de todos ustedes aquí el día de hoy. – dijo Paúl.-

- Gracias a todos por venir ha sido un sincero placer compartir este rato con ustedes. – les dijo mi princesa con una hermosa sonrisa. -

- Antes que se retiren. – dijo de nuevo Rosalie tomando la palabra. – De parte de Marie Swan, del Sr. Simmons y en nombre de The Chicago In Fashion, queremos no solo agradecer su presencia, sino invitarlos a la presentación y firma de libros que será llevada a cabo el próximo viernes. – en el almuerzo me había sorprendido que Rosalie hubiese agendado esa actividad para mi princesa en un importante librería de Chicago, pero la verdad es que eso ayudaría mucho a la promoción del libro, no porque mi princesa lo necesitara, pero eso sería un buen marco para futuras presentaciones. Mi cuñada les dio a los presentes las señas correspondientes a la presentación. – Nuevamente les agradezco y espero verlos el viernes, que tengan un buen día.

Salimos de la Sala por un puerta lateral mientras los periodistas lo hacían por la puerta principal de la sala de conferencias, en esa sala teníamos unos refrigerios que habían sido dispuestos por ordenes Alice, mientras que a la salida de la sala de prensa se había dispuesto refrigerios, revistas de In Fashion y libros de mi princesa para los periodistas y fotógrafos que habían asistido. Bella se disculpó un momento para ir al baño, supongo que a deshacerse de esos molestos lentes de contacto, lo que me recordó su motivo para usarlos y mi corazón salto de emoción al darme cuenta todas las molestias y las cosas por las que pasaban por mi princesa por mi y para mi, para poder demostrarme todo su amor y toda la devoción que sentía por mí y por nuestra relación, la verdad es que no podía estar más orgulloso, encantado y enamorado de lo que estaba. De pronto visualice en un costado del salón a Carmen y Eleazar Denali que conversaban con Renata, mientras que Paúl y Rosalie estaban junto con Julliet, la asistente de Rose ultimando detalles para las próximas actividades promociónales de mi princesa. Me acerque a los Denali, sentía que debía ofrecer unas disculpas, una explicación, algo… cualquier cosa, a la final ellos eran como los padres de mi ángel.

- Eleazar, Carmen… yo… - me quedé pegado sin saber que decirle exactamente. -

- Tranquilo Edward… lo sabemos. – me dijo Eleazar. – pero no creas que es muy fácil pasar por alto todo lo que han sufrido mi hija y mis nietos. – dijo. -

- Eleazar hacerlos sufrir es lo último que hubiera querido, pero las cosas no resultaron como queríamos. – le dije apenado cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos. -

- Lo sabemos hijo, tu también has sufrido con ellos. – me dijo Carmen, colocando maternalmente su mano en mi hombro. -

- Si pero… - me interrumpió de nuevo. -

- Edward, lo que importa es la alegría en la mirada de mi pequeña. – me dijo Eleazar en modo papá Denali. – lo demás sobra, pero espero que esa alegría se mantenga así para siempre. -

- Y cuando planean hacer la boda?. – preguntó Carmen. -

- La verdad Mamá Carmen. – dijo mi hermosa prometida llegando a nuestro lado y pasando su mano por mi cintura. – Estamos pensando hacerlo nosotros solo con los niños, o de pronto una escapada a Las Vegas, espero que no les moleste.

- Para nada hija. – le dijo Carmen. – a juzgar de todos los inconvenientes que han tenido y que tendrán con Esme, creo que es lo mejor para ustedes Chicos. – Hablamos un rato más hasta que Eleazar y Carmen se despidieron y estábamos mi princesa y yo perdidos en los ojos el uno del otro, con los brazos en torno a nuestras cinturas, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Julliet que se acercaba tímidamente a nosotros con el teléfono de mi ángel en la mano.

- Bella. – le dijo apenada, me miro y puso cara de no saber que hacer, pero con un gesto mi princesa la instó a continuar. – te llama un chico y…. y…

- Y que Julliet?. – le dijo, y yo la verdad me empezaba a poner nervioso. -

- Y me pidió que le pasará al amor de su vida. – dijo y yo me tensé de inmediato, Bella saltó de mi abrazo con los ojos brillantes de alegría y felicidad que sentí como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Bella se apresuró a tomar el teléfono con mucha más emoción de lo que me habría gustado y yo estaba que ardía de celos.

- Amor mío como estas?. – dijo Bella con completa alegría, mientras yo me retorcía de dolor, como era posible que Bella hablará así con otro, cuando yo podría jurar que me amaba completa e incondicionalmente, no sabía si empezar a reclamar, a tirar todo a mi alrededor o empezar a llorar en ese momento, como era posible que Bella, mi amor, mi prometida, mi mujer, se dirigiera de esa manera y con tanta alegría hacia otro hombre. – Claro que te extraño cariño. – le dijo, y en un giro se encontró con mi cara de amargura, frustración y dolor. La comprensión de lo que sucedía parecía abrirse camino en su entendimiento, me dio una mirada dulce, se acercó a mí acariciándome el rostro y negando con una expresión divertida. – Claro que he cuidado de él Jacob… - dijo pero fue interrumpida por Paúl que se acercó prácticamente corriendo a nosotros al escuchar el nombre. -

- Jacob?... Jacob…- dijo entre emocionado e indignado. – Isabella Marie Swan se puede saber por mi novio te llama y tu no eres capaz de avisarme. – le dijo y yo puse mi perfecta cara de WTF. – Pero además porque demonios ese perro desgraciado y sexy te llama a ti y no a mi que estaba desesperado por escucharlo. – le dijo mientras mi princesa se reía. -

- Jake, voy a pasarte a tu novio que debe estar desesperado por oírte. – le dijo mi princesa… Novio… Novio… - Debe estar desesperado creyendo que todos los Gay de Londres están detrás de tu hermosa sonrisa y tu sexy trasero. – como que sexy trasero, que demonios le pasa a mi Bella… eso es lo mismo que dice de mi. -

- Hola Amor. – le dijo Paúl tomando el teléfono. – Como esta nuestra princesa Keyla?. – le preguntó Paúl a Jake. -

- Ven aquí. – dijo mi princesa tomándome de la mano y llevándonos a un rincón para darle privacidad a Paúl, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró intensamente. – Ed… Te Amo cielo, debes dejar tus celos, esos pueden causarnos problemas. – Me beso, y luego me sonrío divertida. – Primero querías arrancarle la cabeza al periodista del Sun… - me decía pero la interrumpí bruscamente. -

- Pero ese idiota te estaba coqueteando abiertamente en mis narices. – le dije indignado, pero me gane una carcajada y un dulce beso de su parte.-

- Y que importa eso Ed, tu sabes que ningún baboso de esos podría ser competencia para ti… Además Te Amo a ti y lo sabes. – me dijo, y yo la abracé por la cintura acercándola a mí.-

- Yo también Te Amo cielo, y tú lo sabes. – dije, mientras ella asentía. – entonces porque querías desollar viva a la reportera de Vanity.

- Ella te estaba coqueteando descaradamente frente a mí, sabiendo que tú eres mi prometido y eres mío. – la mire mientras enarcaba las cejas divertido, pero la verdad es que me encantaba en su modo celoso y posesivo. Ella se dio cuenta de la situación y nos reímos juntos perdiéndonos en un apasionado beso, Dios que ganas tenía de estar a solas con mi princesa, y grabarle una vez más en cada centímetro de su hermosa piel mi marca, y para que en mi cuerpo quedara grabada ella, y que el mundo entero entendiera que nos pertenecíamos, ella y todo su cuerpo eran mi tentación, mi mayor anhelo, mi mejor pecado. – Ok ok, punto a tu favor en lo que respecta al "imbécil" y a la coqueta descarada, pero no debes tener celos de Paúl y Jake cariño, primero que nada ellos son como mis hermanos. – me dijo mientras yo seguía con mis manos en su cintura y ella hacía formas con la punta de sus dedos en mis brazos. – y en segundo lugar, como te habrás dado cuenta ellos son pareja, están increíblemente felices, y juntos hace más de diez años y acaban de adoptar a una pequeña preciosísima, así que cuando viajemos a Londres voy a presentarte a mi pequeña sobrina Keyla y mi hermano Jacob.

- Así que vas a presentarme a nuestra sobrina y mi cuñado. – le dije y ella sonrío maravillada porque quisiera integrarme a su familia. –

- Gracias mi vida. – me dijo. –

- No tienes que agradecerme preciosa. – le dije dejando un tierno beso en su nariz. – Yo quiero ser parte de absolutamente todo en tu vida mi amor. – le dije dándole un beso un poco más intenso.

- Chicos disculpen la interrupción, pero debemos regresar a casa, no creo que en el estado de Alice se le haga sencillo cuidar de cinco pequeños diablillos, además creo que no se sentía muy bien. – dijo. -

- Tienes razón Rosie Rose. – le dijo Bella, y enseguida le hizo señas a Paúl para que se acercará. -

- Paúl hora de irnos, pero pueden seguir hablando de camino par de tórtolos. – le dijo mientras se burlaba de él, haciendo caras graciosas. -

- Si no fueras mi hermanita ya te abría matado a cosquillas. – le dijo, correteando detrás de ella mientras se despedía torpemente de su pareja. Mi princesa llenaba con sus risas toda la estancia, mientras corría como niña de su perseguidor, yo sonreía como tonto feliz de ver cómo mi princesa disfrutaba con su hermano. Ahora que ya el monstruo de los celos había sido derrotado estaba sinceramente agradecido con Paúl y Jacob por todo lo que habían apoyado a mi princesa y por regalarle todas las experiencias que mi ángel debería a ver vivido con su verdadero hermano.

- Arizona deja de andar corriendo como una niña. – le dijo Rosalie en plan de mamá regañona, parada en mitad de la estancia, con las manos como jarras sobre su cintura. – Acaso no recuerdas lo patosa que eres, puedes caerte y hacerte daño. – le dijo e inmediatamente me percate de lo que decía Rose era cierto, mi princesa podría salir lastimada, así que en una de esas que paso cerca de mí estire mis brazos atrapándola contra mi pecho y besando su cabeza, mientras ella jadeaba en busca de aire. -

- Princesa, Rose tiene razón puedes hacerte daño si te caes amor. – le dije. -

- No soy una niña. – Se quejo haciendo un dulce puchero. -

- Gracias a Dios que no lo eres. – le dije mientras mordía sensualmente su oreja. -

- Edward no hagas eso. – dijo en medio de un gemido ahogado contra mi hombro. – ya la tarde se esta haciendo intolerablemente larga. – me dijo. -

- O por Dios… pueden dejar eso, parecen dos adolescente hormonales. – decía Rose divertida.

Hicimos el viaje hasta nuestra casa entre bromas y alegrías, pero al entrar por la puerta se presentó ante mi la escena que más temía que sucediera, allí en la sala de nuestra casa estaba mi madre, de pie junto a mis tres hijos, de un lado estaba Jane gritándole a sus hermanitos, del otro lado estaban Lizzie y Ed gritándole a Jane, mientras mi madre observaba la escena con morbosa satisfacción, entramos a la casa a paso apresurado, y justo antes de llegar vimos horrorizados como Jane le daba un empujón a su hermanita haciéndola caer.

- Que demonios sucede aquí. – grite desesperado. – Jane se puede saber porque empujaste a tu hermanita. -

- No los quiero. – gritó. – no los quiero aquí, que se larguen para Italia. – dijo mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia su recámara. Me quede petrificado mirando entre la espalda de Jane que se alejaba por la escalera y mi pequeña Lizzie que estaba en el piso. Bella fue más rápida que yo y se acercó a mi pequeña, hice ademán de acercarme, pero mi princesa me miró y me dijo. -

- Cielo ve a ver que le pasa a Jane, esto que acaba de pasar no es normal en ella. – iba a protestar pues me moría por consolar a mi gatita, aunque mi corazón se partí en dos porque sabía perfectamente que mi muñequita también me necesitaba en ese momento, al ver la duda en mi mirada, mi princesa agregó. – Ve Edward, yo atiendo a Lizzie mientras regresas. – me dijo y salí disparado escalera arriba, mientras le daba una mirada de recelo e ira a mi madre. Paúl y Rosalie estaba plantados en la entrada sin saber que hacer. Mientras subía la escalera escuché a Rosalie dirigirse a mi madre.-

- Donde están Kellan y Valerie?. – le preguntó sin ocultar su disgusto por su presencia en mi casa. -

- Llame a Emmett para que viniera por ellos. – le dijo mi madre. -

- Y Alice?. – le preguntó de nuevo. -

- Se siente mal, Jasper tuvo que venir por ella. – dijo mi madre, haciendo que me ganara una preocupación más por el estado de mi hermanita. -

Yo estaba absolutamente abrumado con lo que estaba pasando, me dirigí cautelosamente hasta la habitación de mi hija, toque la puerta con los nudillos mientras abría y entraba a la habitación, mi pequeña estaba acostada, abrazada almohada en su cama llorando inconsolablemente.

- Jane que sucede?. – le dije mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. – porque empujaste a tu hermanita?. – le pregunté. -

- Yo no quiero que me cambies por ellos papito, tu eres mi papito eres lo único que tengo. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. -

- Muñeca, como dices eso. – le dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo. – es que acaso te he olvidado mientras hemos estado juntos, o cuando estuvimos todos en Italia?. – Ella negó con la cabeza. – No entiendo princesa, yo pensé que estabas feliz con tus hermanos y con Bella. – le dije apartándola un poco de mí y limpiando sus lágrimas. -

- Mi Abu me dijo que me ibas a dejar para irte con ellos de nuevo a Italia. – dijo llorando. – Que ya no me querías, que quieres más a Lizzie y a Ed porque odias a mi mamá. – me dijo con dolor, y yo ya tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza a mi madre. -

- Preciosa eso no es cierto, primero yo no odio a tu mamá, y segundo yo los amo inmensamente a los tres, ustedes son mis hijos, y los amo profundamente, nunca he hecho distinciones entre ustedes. – le dije. – Además pequeña, tanto tus hermanos como Bella te aman mucho, ellos te lo han demostrado, siempre te tratan con cariño y consideración, no es cierto?. – ella asintió. – y tu abuela está muy equivocada en todas las cosas que te dijo, Bella y yo los amamos a los tres pequeña, ustedes son lo mejor que tenemos. Y yo no pienso dejarte nunca cielo, Bella y tus hermanos se van a quedar a vivir aquí en Chicago. – le dije y una pequeña llama de esperanza e ilusión iluminó sus lindos ojitos. – y en caso que decidiéramos ir a Italia o a cualquier otro lugar, tu vendrías con nosotros muñeca. – le dije.- Acaso no tienes tu propio cuarto en Montepulciano. – con eso ella pareció entender que era parte importante de nuestra familia y que nunca la dejaríamos atrás. -

- Papito pero ahora Lizzie y Ed no me van a querer. – dijo mientras nuevas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. – Tampoco la princesa. – me dijo asustada.

- Pequeña Bella y tus hermanos te aman, y cuando hay amor podemos perdonar las cosas malas. – respire profundo y añadí. – Pero lo cierto es que actuaste mal cielo, dañaste a tu hermanita, que además es más pequeñita y frágil que tu muñeca. Entiendes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?. – le pregunté.-

- Si papito, lo siento mucho. – me dijo apenada. -

- De acuerdo, ahora vamos a bajar para que te disculpes con Bella y tus hermanos. – ella sonrío asintiendo tímidamente. Cuando ya estábamos cerca de la puerta llamé su atención. – Jane?. – la llame. -

- Si papito. – me dijo.-

- Estás castigada cariño. – ella me miro triste, pero asintió entendiendo que eso solo era las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía perfectamente que la culpa era de mi madre, pero no podía poner a mi hija en contra de quien tanto cariño le había profesado, lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener a mi madre alejada de mis hijos. Por otra parte mi hija debía aprender todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencia y más cuando el comportamiento no ha sido nada apropiado y ha lastimado a sus hermanos, cuando salíamos por el cuarto los gritos en el piso de abajo me hicieron apurar el paso.

- Lárgate de mi casa Esme. – le decía mi Bella duramente a mi madre. -

- TU CASA… TU CASA, ESTA MALDITA CASA ES DE EDWARD, QUE ADEMÁS PAGO CON EL DINERO QUE HEREDÓ DE HEIDI. – le gritaba mi madre a mi mujer y eso si no pensaba tolerarlo. -

- No me interesa con el dinero de quien se pagó la casa Esme, quiero que te largues de aquí y estés lejos de mis hijos. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- DERÍAS LARGARTE TU Y DEJAR A ESOS ENGENDROS A VER SI ALGUIEN PUEDE EDUCARLOS. – le dijo mi madre con sorna, y lo primero que vi mientras me acercaba era como una sonora cachetada de Bella le cruzaba la cara a mi madre. – Cómo te atreves estúpida. – le dijo mi madre, levantando la mano para devolverle la cachetada, apure el paso atrapando la mano de mi madre en el aire. No iba a permitirle tocarle un solo cabello a mi mujer. -

- Ni se te ocurra Esme. – le dije con ira. – Ya has provocado demasiados problemas en esta casa. – dije fijando mi mirada en mis hijos que estaban acurrucados en los brazos de su tío.

- Es que acaso vas a permitir que esta mujerzuela se atreva a cachetearme. – me dijo. -

- Lo que no voy a permitir es que insultes a mi mujer en su casa. – le dije. – Esme márchate.

- Que?. – me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. -

- Que salgas de mi casa. – le dije de nuevo. – y escúchame bien mamá, porque solo lo diré esta vez. – No quiero… Es más te prohíbo que te acerques a mis hijos.

- No puedes prohibirme ver a Jane. – me reclamo. -

- Después de lo que hiciste hoy no dudaré en hacerlo.- le dije. – A Jane solo podrás verla en compañía de alguno de nosotros. Solo podrás estar con Jane si estas con Bella o conmigo, o con Rosalie. No quiero que estés sola con ella nunca más.

- Como te atreves a hacerme esto Edward. – me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. -

- Son las consecuencias de tus actos Esme. – le dije. – Ahora por favor te agradecería que salgas de nuestra casa. – abrí la puerta para que saliera. – Y ni se te ocurra intentar nada mamá, porque estoy dispuesto a poner una orden de alejamiento en tu contra para mantenerte alejada de mis hijos. – Mi madre se fue indignada, y yo corrí a acercarme a mi gatita que ahora lloraba en el regazo de su madre, me arrodille frente a ellas e intente tocarla, pero mi princesita rehúso mi contacto, eso me dolió profundamente. -

- Gatita. – le dije intentando acariciar sus cabellos pero no me lo permitió removiéndose en entre los brazos de su madre, miré a mi princesa con todo el dolor y las dudas reflejadas en mi mirada, ella solo me devolvió una mirada triste y se encogió de hombros dándome a entender que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. – Pequeña. – ella se giro hacia a mí, con sus hermosos ojitos tristes y lleno de lágrimas, mientras que pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por su pequeño rostro dándome una imagen inmensamente dolorosa de mi pequeñita. -

- Papito. – me dijo, para luego dar un largo suspiro, me miro nuevamente con toda esa tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, y lo que me dijo a continuación fue como un baldazo de agua fría. – Edward. – sentí que el mundo se me abría debajo de los pies y caía por un profundo abismo. – Yo quería… yo te quería papito, por que no me quieres Edward?. -

- Cielo… - le dije intentando acercarme a ella y tocarla, tenía que hacerla entender que la amaba y que cualquier cosa que Esme le halla dicho era mentira. -

- Suéltala, aléjate de mi hermana y no la toques. – me gritó Edward, golpeando mi mano para que no tocará a mi gatita… Dios que había hecho mi madre con mi familia. -

- Edward no le hables así a tu padre. – le reprendió mi princesa. -

- El no es mi papá, no quiero. – gritó y yo solo me horroricé mirando a mi princesa con más dolor del que había sentido nunca. -

- Edward no le grites a tu padre. – le regaño mi princesa, mientras yo no podía salir de mi estupor, mi hijo con apenas cinco años estaba enfrentándose a mi para que no me acercará a su hermana, mi princesa estaba tan impresionada como yo, sosteniendo aún a mi pequeña gatita entre su abrazo, y Paúl y Jane se encontraban plantados a un lado de la sala, mudos de la impresión. -

- No me llames Edward. – dijo de nuevo mi hijo, y no sabía que quería decir con ello.- No quiero llamarme como él… nunca más… Anthony… llámame Anthony. – le exigió a su madre, y yo ya no pude detener las lágrimas que escurrían por mi cara. -

- Ed, por favor. – le dije intentando acercarme a él. -

- Anthony… me llamo Anthony. – gritó. – y no quiero oírte. – me dijo, tendría que lidiar después con la rabia de mi hijo, estaba demasiado molesto, yo sabía que era imposible que mi campeón me escuchara mientras estuviera en ese estado, él se parecía demasiado a mí, y eso me daba una pequeña ventaja, por lo menos con él sabría cual era el momento adecuado para solucionar las cosas; así que lo mejor era concentrarme en solucionar primero las todo con mi gatita. Me di cuenta que Bella estaba a punto de reprender de nuevo a nuestro hijo por gritarme, pero de eso deberíamos ocuparnos después. -

- De acuerdo Anthony, en cuanto a eso será como tú quieras. – le dije dándole a mi princesa una mirada que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora. – Cielito… - dije intentando acercarme de nuevo a mi gatita. – Gatita hermosa, no puedes creer que yo no te quiero amor. – le dije y ella se giro a verme, mientras su hermano me miraba con rabia y los puños apretados a los costados de su cuerpo. – Princesita yo no solo Te Amo muchísimo mi amor, sino que me pone muy muy triste saber que crees que yo no te quiero gatita. Yo te adoro mi amor, los amo a los tres. – le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro, me tranquilizó un poco que se dejara mimar. -

- De verdad me quieres Edward?. – dijo con un poco de recelo, y yo me sentía terriblemente mal porque mi hija me llamará por mi nombre y desconfiara de mi. -

- Si pequeña. – le dije respirando profundamente. – No sé que fue lo que te dijo mi mamá, pero cualquier cosa que te haya dicho es mentira princesita… Yo los amo profundamente mi preciosa, te amo mucho, amo a tu hermano y amo a tus hermanas y amo a tu mami mi gatita hermosa y nunca dejare que estén lejos de mi de nuevo.

- Papito yo no quiero ver a esa señora de nuevo. – me dijo y yo respiré cuando mi bebé me dijo papito de nuevo. -

- Voy a ser todo lo que este en mis manos para que Esme no se acerque a ti de nuevo bebé. – le dije mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte y dejaba besitos en su hermoso cabello. De pronto sentí que mi pequeñita se removía de mi abrazo en una búsqueda desesperada por aire, la aparte de mí para poder verla, y sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y el miedo que se reflejaban en ellos me aterraron. Ella jadeaba buscando aire, parecía que no podía respirar mientras se llevaba las manitos al pecho. – Lizzie, princesita… -

- Papito….- me decía mientras intentaba tomar aire.-

- Lizzie cielo que te pasa?. – le dijo mi princesa aterrada por lo que estaba pasando con nuestra bebé, estaba absolutamente aterrado, pero tenía que hacer algo por ayudar a mi princesa. Me puse de pie inmediatamente, tome a mi princesita en brazos. -

- Bella amor, parece que no puede respirar, vamos al hospital. – le dije mientras ya estaba próximo a la puerta. - Agarra a Tony y vamos Bella. – Paúl tomó la mano de Jane y le dio un pequeño empujón despegándola del piso donde parecía atornillada por el susto y la impresión, todos subimos al carro, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y le entregué mi celular a Paúl. – por favor llama a mi padre y dile todo lo que sucede para que disponga de todo en el hospital. – iba manejando como un poseso por toda la ciudad saltándome luces rojas y pasando carros como un desquiciado, Paúl estaba hablando con mi padre que aún se encontraba en el hospital. Cada instante miraba por el retrovisor para ver a mi princesa intentando tranquilizar a nuestra bebé, Ed y Jane estaban en el último asiento, callados, aterrados, pero al menos estaban abrazados el uno al otro, lo bueno de los niños es que se olvidaban rápido de sus rencillas, mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, el miedo era lo que me mantenía en acción, estaba completamente aterrado, no podía permitir que le pasara nada a mi bebé, no podría soportarlo, Dios… por favor no permitas que le pase nada mi gatita… Mi mariposita, princesa… protege a tu hermanita, pedía.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar todo el dolor y toda la desesperación que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo en la última hora, pero debía permanecer en pie por mi bebé, por mi princesa, por nuestros hijos. Bella iba profundamente afligida, dándole suaves masajes en la espalda a nuestra pequeña e intentando calmarla para que pudiera respirar más fácilmente.

- Ed… Ed… - me llamó Paúl. – Tu padre pregunta si quieres que le avise a tu hermano?. – mire a mi princesa, mire a mi bebé jadeando en busca de aire entre sus brazos, no necesitaba más de la porquería que me daba parte de mi familia. -

- No… dile que quiero el mejor maldito pediatra de Chicago pero no quiero a mi hermano en esto, he tenido suficiente con mi madre. – le dije, le repitió a mi padre lo que había dicho. Llegamos al hospital y deja la camioneta estacionada… muy mal estacionada en la entrada, le lance las llaves a Paúl para que se encargará y baje del auto a toda prisa tomando a mi bebé en mis brazos y corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital, mi princesa, corría tras de mi, llevaba a cada uno de nuestros otros dos hijos tomados de sus manos, mientras que Paúl se ocupaba del auto. Mi padre estaba en la entrada del hospital. -

- Edward que sucedió?. – dijo intentando tomar a mi hija entre sus brazos pero no se lo permití. -

- Esme... Eso fue lo que paso – le dije amargamente, él se detuvo y fijó su mirada en mí, yo gire la cabeza mirándolo. – Carlisle por un demonio tenemos que ayudar a mi hija muévete. – le grite a mi padre, eso pareció sacarlo del shock y se dirigió hacia mi indicándome hacia donde ir. -

- Tienes que esperar afuera hijo. – me dijo mientras dejaba a mi princesita en una de las camillas. -

- Papá… tengo que quedarme – le rogaba atormentado por todo el dolor y el miedo que me embargaba. -

- Edward el que estés aquí compromete la salud de Elizabeth, hijo por favor. – me dijo, yo lo entendía, pero eso no impedía que me aterrara dejar a mi princesita. –

- Papito. – me dijo mi gatita con la voz ahogada y con lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. –

- Princesita. – me dije acercándome a ella, y dejando besitos en sus manos. – te vas a poner bien amor, no tengas miedo… Papito necesita que seas muy valiente mi gatita hermosa. – le dije mientras ella asentía aún con miedo en sus ojitos. – El Abu Carlisle se va a quedar contigo preciosa. – le dije. – Él va a cuidar de ti amor, mamita y yo estamos afuera esperando por ti. – le di un beso en la frente y con todo el dolor de mi alma, salí a la sala de espera. -

- Edward. – gritó mi princesa mientras corría hacia mi y se lanzaba contra mi cuerpo. – Edward, donde esta mi bebe?. – me dijo entre lágrimas. -

- Shhhh…. Preciosa, tranquila mi amor. – le decía en un intento de calmarme yo también. – Carlisle esta con ella amor. – le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. – Ella va a estar bien amor… ella tiene que estar bien. – le repetía como un mantra.

Pasamos un par de horas en la sala de espera, cada cierto tiempo mi padre mandaba una enfermera para informarnos del avance de la atención que le estaban dando a nuestra pequeñita. Estábamos allí en esas incómodas sillas de la sala de espera, mi princesa recostada en mi hombro, Jane durmiendo con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella, Ed dormía un poco más allá recostado en su tío Paúl, la verdad me dolía enormemente el no poder arreglar aún los problemas con mi campeón, pero ya tendríamos tiempo para eso, o al menos eso esperaba. Tiempo después mi padre salió unos instantes para informarnos que nuestra gatita estaba en su propia habitación, pasaría la noche para que pudieran observarla, al parecer nuestra bebita había presentado un episodio de asma, lo cual nos sorprendió tanto a mi princesa como a mí, porque aparentemente nuestra hija siempre fue muy sana, pero al menos habían descartado un problema cardíaco y eso fue un profundo alivio. Bella siguió a mi padre a la habitación, yo se suponía tenía que convencer a mis hijos de irse con Paúl.

- Jane, muñeca. – la desperté con cuidado. – pequeña. -

- Papito. – me dijo asustada. – dónde está Lizz?, ella esta bien?. – me preguntó preocupada. -

- Si preciosa. – Le dije. – Lizzie esta bien muñeca, pero tendrá que quedarse esta noche. – le explique. – Tío Paúl va a llevarlos a casa para que duerman. -

- No papito, no quiero. – me dijo abrazándome fuertemente. – deja que me quede por favor. – me dijo llorando.- no quiero irme de aquí… no sin Lizzie. – decía entre lágrimas. – Cuando mi mamita tuvo su accidente me fui a casa con mi Abu Esme y mi mamita nunca salió de aquí papito. – me decía entre lágrimas. – Yo no quiero que Marie se llevé a Lizzie… no quiero papito. – decía entre lágrimas. – yo no quiero irme, no sin Lizzie. – respiré profundamente, no podía hacerle eso a mi pequeña, creo que en el fondo se sentía culpable. -

- De acuerdo pequeña. – le dije, me acerque a Paúl, para intentar que al menos mi campeón pudiera ir a casa a descansar, ya Paúl estaba al tanto de la situación. – Pequeño. – le dije a mi hijo intentando despertarlo, no quería que Paúl se lo llevará dormido y se despertará confuso y solo con su tío en casa. – Hijo. – Le dije, el despertó tallándose sus ojitos y me traspaso con esa verde mirada que era el reflejo de la mía. Apartó mi mano de su pelo y me miró con recelo. Suspire profundamente… todavía tenía que solucionar las cosas con mi hijo… - Tony… - le dije y solo Dios sabe lo duro que fue llamarlo así. – ya Lizzie se encuentra mejor, pero debe quedarse hasta mañana, quizás quieras ir a dormir a casa con el tío Paúl. – le dije.-

- Y mi mamá?. – me preguntó. -

- Está con tu hermana campeón?. – le dije. – Quieres ir a casa?.-

- No quiero ir a tu casa, quiero estar con mi mamá. – mire Paúl, quien se encogió de hombros, la verdad ninguno sabía bien como manejar esta situación. -

- Bien hijo como prefieras. – le dije, se levanto y se puso de pie junto a su hermana. -

- Edward no tiene sentido que me quede, entiendo que los pequeños no deberían estar aquí, pero estoy seguro que tu padre conseguirá las excepciones necesarias. Avísame cualquier cosa de mi ahijada por favor. – me dijo.-

- Tranquilo Paúl. – le dije. – nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo. – Paúl se retiró y dirigí a mis hijos por el pasillo hasta la habitación de mi gatita. Cuando entramos se encontraba un doctor, supongo era el pediatra, quien estaba coqueteando con mi princesa… este definitivamente no era mi día, no había manera que pudiera librarme de los imbéciles. – Buenas noches. – dije entrando, mis hijos corrieron a acercarse a su hermana, pero mi princesa les hizo una señal para que guardarán silencio y no la despertarán por lo que fueron a sentarse en el sofá. -

- Buenas noches. – dijo el doctor confundido por mi presencia. Me acerqué a mi princesa y le rodee la cintura con mi brazo de forma posesiva. -

- Cielo, este es el Doctor Thompson. – dijo mi Bella. –

- Mucho gusto doctor, soy el esposo de Bella, y el padre de Lizzie. – le dije al doctorcito dejándole claro que no iba a permitir coqueterías con mi mujer, le extendí la mano a modo de saludo, al menos podía hacer gala de la buena educación que me dio mi madre, estaba empezando a creer que esto era lo único bueno que había hecho por mi. -

- Mucho gusto Sr. Swan. – dijo el doctor Thompson, mientras mi princesa ahogaba un risa contra mi hombro, en un gesto que a ojos externos parecía más de romántica complicidad que de burla. – Le decía recién a su esposa que Elizabeth presentó un cuadro de asma, aparentemente emocional, por lo que si controlamos el episodio que desencadenó la reacción no tendríamos que preocuparnos porque el cuadro se repita. – dijo el doctor. -

- No se preocupe doctor. – le dije. – Yo me encargaré personalmente de ello. – Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a permitir que Esme se acercara a mis hijos. -

El doctor salió de la habitación y pude abrazar tranquilo a mi princesa. Salí un momento de la habitación para hablar con mi padre y Rosalie por teléfono. También llamé a Paúl para que se quedara tranquilo… ya en la mañana llamaría a Jasper para saber de mi hermana. Regresé a la habitación y mi princesa estaba dormida, sentada en el sofá, con Ed acurrucado en uno de sus costados y Jane con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Bella. Yo me acerqué a ellos dejándoles pequeños besos en la frente a los tres y susurrándoles cuanto los amaba. Me acerqué a la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y me senté en ella, tomando la mano de mi gatita entre las mías, deje besos en ella diciéndole una y mil veces todo lo que los amaba; para terminar apoyando la cabeza en su cama, allí en esa incómoda posición, pero tranquilo porque al menos un setenta y cinco por ciento de la crisis había pasado, me abandoné en un sueño semiconsciente. A la mañana siguiente, los dulces cariños de mi gatita en mi cabello me hicieron despertar.

- Buenos días mi gatita hermosa. – le dije a mi hija, casi en un susurro, puesto el resto de nuestra familia seguía cobijado bajo los brazos de morfeo. -

- Papito te quedaste. – me dijo emocionada mi princesita. -

- Claro bebé, claro que me quedé… me quedaré siempre – le dije con una sonrisa y dejando un besito en su naricita. – donde más iba a estar si no es a tu lado mi amor. – le dije. – Papito te ama mucho mi gatita, no importa lo que diga la gente, pero yo te amo, no quiero que lo dudes nunca más. – le dije y ella estiro sus bracitos hacia mí. Me incorporé un poco y la abrace, dejando montones de besitos por su hermoso cabello. -

- Suéltala. – la voz de Ed nos sobresaltó a ambos. -

- Yo no quiero que me suelte Ed. – le dijo mi gatita. – lo que dijo esa señora es mentira. – le explicó a su hermano. – papá si nos quiere. -

- Eso es verdad?. – Preguntó Ed con recelo. -

- Claro que es verdad campeón. – le dije. – sabes que papá los ama muchísimo, no quiero que lo duden nunca. – le dije dándole un abrazo. Por encima de su cabeza pude ver que mi princesa miraba emocionada nuestra reconciliación. – y sabes una cosa Tony. – le dije. – Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo defendiste a tu hermana.

- Puedes decirme de nuevo Edward, papá. – me dijo y me sentí aliviado. -

- Gracias hijo. – le dije abrazándolo de nuevo. -

- Pero sabes que estuvo mal la forma en la que le hablaste a tu padre?. – le dijo mi ángel. -

- Si mamá. – le dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada apenado. Y luego se volvió hacia mí. – lo siento papá. – se disculpó mi hijo, yo me limite a hacerle mimos a su siempre despeinado cabello. -

- Me alegra que te disculparas, pero… - le dijo pero fue interrumpido por mi campeón. -

- Pero todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. – dijo de forma cansina, como si hubiese escuchado ese sermón miles de veces. – Cuantos días mamá?. - preguntó. -

- Cuantos días que?. – pregunté curioso. -

- Siempre que mamá dice eso estoy castigado. – me explico.- sé que hice mal y acepto el castigo, solo quiero sabes cuantos días pasarán para que pueda tocar de nuevo el piano. – me dijo. -

- Una semana. – sentenció mi princesa. -

- La misma que estará Jane sin patinaje. – le dije a mi hija, recordándole que el castigo aún no estaba estipulado. –

- De acuerdo papá. – dijo mi pequeña, luego se levantó y se sentó en la cama dirigiéndose a Lizzie.- Lo siento Lizz. – le dijo. – Yo también creí lo que me dijo la Abu Esme, pero todas esas cosas que les dije no son verdad. -

- No te preocupes Jane. – le dijo mi bebé, abrazándose a su hermana. -

- Puedo unirme también?. – preguntó Ed. Ellas solo extendieron su brazo hacia el y terminaron los tres abrazados. Mi princesa se levantó del sofá y vino a sentarse en mi regazo y ahí abrazados veíamos como nuestros hijos se reconciliaban de su pelea, ahora tenía fe en que nuestro talón de Aquiles se había fortalecido y que mis hijos aliados no iban a permitir que Esme los dañara.

Tras un rato de conversas y risas, llegó Paúl con un rico desayuno, todos comimos, y en otro rato de pláticas. Mi padre y el Dr. Thompson fueron a ver a Lizzie y le dieron el alta, y por fin fuimos todos a casa a olvidar esta pesadilla. Dejamos a nuestra gatita en su habitación, y fuimos repartiendo pequeños por sus habitaciones para tomar la siesta, tras un largo baño juntos, mi princesa y yo nos fuimos a dormir con la tranquilidad de que Paúl estaría al pendiente de nuestros hijos, pero sobre todo de Elizabeth. Desperté luego de un par de horas de sueño, y al girarme para abrazar a mi hermosa prometida encontré su lado de la cama vacío, me levanté a buscarla en el baño pero no la encontré. Pase por el cuarto de Lizzie y la encontré dormida plácidamente luego de dejar un beso en su frente y susurrarle un te amo, salí para la siguiente habitación, mi campeón jugaba al Wii con su tío Paúl, prometí regresar con ellos cuando encontrará a Bella. Cuando me acerqué a la habitación de Jane, vislumbre la puerta entreabierta y al acercarme más vi a Bella sentada en la cama de Jane, mientras le trenzaba el cabello y alcancé a oír parte de su conversación.

- Bella… - le dijo mi pequeña, mientras Bella le entretejía suavemente las hebras de cabello de mi hija. -

- Dime cariño. – le dijo instándola a seguir. -

- Yo…. Yo… puedo decirte mamá. – le dijo tomándonos a Bella y a mi por sorpresa. -

- Si así lo quieres princesa. – le dijo con dulzura, levantándose y colocándose frente a ella. – la verdad es que a mi me emociona muchísimo que lo hagas amor. – le dijo acariciando su barbilla. -

- Te quiero mamá. – le dijo Jane arrojándose en sus brazos mientras mi princesa lloraba emocionada, y yo me unía a su sentimiento. -

- Yo también te quiero mucho hija. – le dijo estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de lo que debía hacer… Tenía que hacer que la adopción de Jane se concretará lo más rápido posible, y no permitir nunca que Esme dañe a mi familia… Era mi madre, me dolía en el alma este distanciamiento, pero haría cualquier cosa por mi familia. Mi madre casi consigue crear un problema de dimensiones catastróficas, pero no permitiré jamás que este lo suficientemente cerca para encontrar otro eslabón débil en nuestra cadena, no permitiré que nos dañe de nuevo… No a mi Bella, no a mis hijos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bien… tarde pero seguro… antes que nada les cuento que este capítulo fue el que dio origen a "La Otra", cuando imagine la escena de los niños peleando en la mitad de la sala por culpa de Esme fue cuando me decidí a escribirla, sin embargo vario considerablemente puesto que en un principio pensé en que Bella se fuera molesta con sus hijos para el departamento, pero al final consideré que Edward ya tendría suficiente con la duda de sus hijos como para encima dejar que Esme se saliera con la suya, y era hora también de que Bella mostrara un poco más de seguridad y se plantara frente a los desafíos de nuestra Esme Arpía… **

**Como lo prometido es deuda, también se publicará el Outtake del capítulo en el que podrán leer la conversación completa entre Bella y Jane, cortesía de los deseos de Guacha y que espero disfruten… **

**Como siempre les agradezco enormemente todo sus reviews y alerts… Espero disfruten de ambas entregas… ahora a lo que vamos**

**Caro508: Welcome on board… Me alegra que disfrutes la historia, es mi principal motivo, que ustedes la disfruten leyéndola mientras que disfruto escribiendo. En cuanto a lo de los ojos verdes no era más que otra prueba del amor incondicional que Bella le tiene a Edward, que hace que no lo traicione ni con la mirada. En cuanto a la historia de Esme – Renee – Carlisle, aun nos va a dejar más y más líneas. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Nos leemos.**

**Ana Cullen 29: Bienvenida también cariño… Gracias por el apoyo, me hace sinceramente feliz que guste la historia. Nos leemos. **

**Guacha: Espero disfrutes el outtake, esta de hecho dedicado a ti. En cuanto al tema del béisbol parece que tendremos que dejarlo hasta la siguiente temporada, por lo menos en mi casa parece que ya se termino con el juego del sábado, espero no te molestarán demasiados (yo casi quemo el teléfono de mi esposo con tantos mensajes que le mandaron). Entrando en tema te puedo decir: 1) sabía que habías adivinado lo del anillo, 2) Carlisle sin querer daño a mucha gente y todo lo que podía hacer mal lo hizo… estamos de acuerdo. 3) Liz es demasiado adorable, 4) La llamada fue un intento de mantener elevada la temperatura entre los dos… estoy feliz por la aprobación de todos, 5) es mejor mantener la boda práctica, sencilla y lejos de las locuras de Esme, 6) Esme necesita más que gotas…, 7) Marie tenía los ojos Chocolates… el asunto de los ojos era algo de fidelidad extrema… algo de amor incondicional…. Gracias por el apoyo siempre y espero disfrutes el capítulo y el outtake. Kisses… Nos leemos. **

**Lizzy90: Que tal lo de los ojos?... Espero que te gustara, en cuanto a lo de Heidi y Bella, hay que esperar un poquitico más… si no es el próximo capítulo seguro seguro el siguiente. Espero lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Ginegine: Que bien que disfrutaras del reencuentro y la estadía permanente… Y en cuanto a lo de los paparazzi pues teníamos que elevar el nivel de celebridad de Bella, rica y encima famosa… pues amerita prensa que la persiga. Esme… bue… ya sabemos como es Esme, y Carlisle pues develó muchas cosas, creo que el mismo comienza a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Espero disfrutes esta nueva entrega. Espero además que tu capítulo quedara buenisimo. Kisses. **

**Esme: pensé que estabas de vacaciones, y si llegaron a Chicago y más problemas con Esme. Espero disfrutaras de la revelación del misterio. Nos leemos.**

**Vivi85: Bienvenida a bordo. Me alegra que encontraras este fic y que ademas lo disfrutaras. Gracias por el apoyo, creo que el mayor problema de la historia y lo que ha generado todas las situaciones es precisamente el carácter obsesivo de las mujeres de esta historia… y no solo el de Esme. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias!... no me sentía muy segura con ese capítulo pero agradezco tus palabras. Espero que igual disfrutes este y el outtake. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Jejejeje que bien lo de la escuela italiana, me alegra que te guste. Lo de los paparazzi es por destacar el carácter de estrella de Bella con lo de su libro, pero los reporteros no estuvieron mejor. Carlisle creo que ha pagado sus errores con creces y aunque puede que en un par de capítulos muchos no quieran demasiado a Renata creo que será ella quien le brinde paz y sosiego. Espero disfrutes de esta nueva entrega. Kisses.**

**Cammixu: En este capítulo tenemos un pequeño Ed mucho más gruñón, mucho más sobreprotector, el vivo retrato de su padre… Y en cuanto a Lizzie y Jane, pues son un encanto. Nos leemos, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Triix2402: Niña te extrañábamos por aquí… espero que tu reposo no fuera por nada grave y te encuentres mejor, y gracias por el apoyo siempre. Espero que no te defrauden los motivos por los cuales Bella tiene esos ojos verdes. Que disfrutes la lectura. Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Nos leemos. **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Mis vampiras favoritas… espero que les este todo bien por el cole. Por lo pronto en este capítulo solo vamos a ver lo de los ojos verdes, un poco de los celos de los chicos y además Esme… Esme, espero lo disfruten. Nos leemos. Besos. **

**Nelly McCarthy: Tendremos que esperar para ver el final de Esme, me alegra que te guste, espero lo mismo de este. Nos leemos. **

**Miroky: Welcome. No puedo responder aún a tus conjeturas, pero espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Besos. **

**Glen Santos: espero que disfrutes este como el anterior. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Mon de Cullen: espero disfrutes de este capítulo y del outtake, espero haber complacido tu petición. Espero te guste. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Carmen Cullen 116: me alegra que te gustaran las sorpresas, y como veras Esme esta más loca. En cuanto a los misterios que aquejan a Carlisle tendremos que esperar un poquitín… Espero que la espera valiera la pena… Nos leemos. **

**: welcome, espero que puedas seguir disfrutando y amando la historia. Gracias por todo.**

**Diana: Recuerden que Marie tenía los ojos de Bella… lo único que saco de Edward fue el cabello cobrizo, pero espero te gustara igual las razones de Bella. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Bere Moreno: jejejejejeje tu pedido debe esperar algunos capítulos más… de todas formas no quedan muchos… así que… Espero lo disfrutes. Besos**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: un nuevo enfrentamiento Esme – Edward… cada vez se pone más dura la cosa… Espero disfrutes el motivo de los ojos verdes. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Alexpattinson: espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Welcome on board. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: Espero no me odies… pero se resolvió pronto todo. Se que tu más que nadie va a disfrutar de la intimidad de la boda, y sospecho que aprobarás gustosamente a los malos de mi próxima historia. He cumplido uno de tus deseos en este capítulo… Nos leemos. Kisses. Espero que no te enfadaras mucho. **

**BellaWilliams: Gracias y Bienvenida. Espero disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos. **

**Gracias de verdad a todos por el apoyo, ustedes hacen posible todas estas letras, emociones y sentimiento. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1, Alex08, Whit Cullen, Lawy, Mari Cullen, Eli Molsen, EdbEll CuLLen, ivelita cullen, marcelw, Danika20, DeNnYziTa PaTtinSon CuLlen, cammixu, cami21, brinacullen, Gimena cubas, indii93, marcelw, Mon de Cullen, Solchi22, francisk, caro508, 18, Bere Moreno, Guacha, Noe76, , Naduva Evans Albarn, IssabellionaxCullen, Smile79, bbkid, monk200, Blapagu, SherlyMina, Tamy Masen Cullen, Margarita Cullen, vivi85, KlaidiaT, Piscis A, NaobiChan, EsttefaniCullenSwan, , , ., Noe Pattz, estólido, ceci – pattinson – stewart, RKver2, alexpattinson, Marola, toat86, mayra-erila, jamlvg, sophiecullenswan, MELI8114, Conlaca, lorenis, Kimiwis, BellaWilliams.**

**Gracias Gracias**

… **Se les quiere: **

"**La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos…**

**Por eso, canta, ríe, baila, llora, y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida… **

… **antes que el telón baje y la obra termine sin aplausos" (Charles Chaplin)**

**Nos leemos. Kisses**

**BkPattz **


	18. Chapter 18: Una Boda y algunas sorpresas

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 18: Una Boda y algunas sorpresas…

Mientras se abrazaba a mi muñequita, Bella levanto su mirada brillante hacia mi, estaba increíblemente emocionada, se notaba el amor por nuestra hija en cada destello de su dulce mirada, estaba seguro que ella sabía que estaba allí desde hace un buen rato, nos sentíamos, no podíamos evitarlo… nos era absolutamente imposible sorprendernos, la necesidad por nosotros y la dependencia que sentíamos el uno del otro funcionaba como una especie de radar, solo bastaba una mirada o lo más mínimo de nuestra esencia volando a través del aire para poderle asegurar al otro que estábamos cerca. Un mudo "Te Amo" de los labios de mi princesa me regreso a la realidad, mientras ella estrechaba a Jane aún más entre sus brazos, diciéndole dulces palabras al oído; luego de responderle el "Te Amo" a mi ángel salí de la habitación para dejarlas disfrutar su perfecto momento, a la final tenía cosas que hacer y tenía a los cómplices perfectos. A paso seguro entre al cuarto de mi pequeño que seguía jugando con su tío.

- Papi volviste. – dijo dando un salto hacia mí, lo atrape de volada y lo abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho, aún las cosas que sucedieron ayer me dolían y me aterraba perder de alguna forma a mis pequeños. -

- Claro campeón, te dije que regresaría a jugar. - Inmediatamente me paso uno de los controles y comenzamos a jugar béisbol. Luego de un rato en el que me tocaba cederle el control a Paúl para que jugara decidí que era hora de pedirles ayuda, sospechaba que mi princesa estaría entretenida leyendo con Jane, haciendo cosas madre e hija. – Paúl quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime Ed, en que puedo ayudar. – me dijo. -

- Sabes que Bella y yo hemos estado pensando en casarnos, e iniciar inmediatamente los trámites de adopción de Jane por parte de Bella… y supongo que conociendo a Bella y… - me vi interrumpido repentinamente por él. -

- Y conociendo a Bella… y también a ti, supongo que quieren algo íntimo, a solas, y lo más rápido posible, antes de la Reina del Hielo se le ocurra algo más. – pensar así de mi madre era doloroso, pero era la verdad, y solo asentí con la cabeza. – Y que has pensado galán?. – me preguntó Paúl mientras seguía haciendo sus movimientos de bateo y yo me mantenía acostado en la cama de mi hijo medio incorporado sobre mis antebrazos. -

- La verdad no mucho, solo sé que quiero algo con los niños, y que puedas tu servirnos de testigo, pero nadie más, solo que no he decidido algún lugar, pero si me gustaría que fuera sorpresa. – le dije. -

- Una boda sorpresa… woooahhhh… la va a adorar… pero… vamos a necesitar otro testigo. – lo pensó por un momento, si pudiera le dijera a mi hermana Rosalie, pero sería injusto decirle a ella y no decirle a mi duende y Jasper que siempre han sido geniales conmigo y mi preciosa, además estaba mi papá, así que me sentía atado de manos.

- Bella extraña mucho a Jacob. – le dije, ahora que sabía que el era la pareja de Paúl, mis celos hacia él habían desaparecido, o por lo menos estaban bastante reducidos. – además me gustaría conocer a mi sobrina. – le dije, y el abrió los ojos sorprendido. -

- Es perfecto Edward, yo estaba pensando en regresar el fin de semana, pero puedo hacer que Jake vuele hasta aquí con Keyla el viernes y preparamos todo para ese día en la noche, yo puedo comprarle un hermoso vestido a Bella y a las niñas y ropa para Ed… y puedo llevarme a Bella de spa, solo tenemos que solucionar lo de la firma del libro y cambiarla para el jueves. – veía que ya se formaba un plan en su cabeza, pero nos seguía faltando el lugar. –

- Todo suena genial Paúl, pero nos sigue faltando el lugar. – le dije, por más que pensaba no se me ocurría uno lo suficientemente intimo y especial. – pero por más que pienso no lo sé…

- Quieres un lugar especial para darle una sorpresa a mi mamita?. – preguntó mi hijo. -

- Exactamente eso campeón, esperaba poder encontrar un lugar muy especial para tu mamita y para todos nosotros, donde podamos hacer algo bonito y convertirnos oficialmente en una familia. – le dije de la forma más simple que encontré. -

- Porque no haces eso que quieres hacer en el jardín de Marie. – dijo el dándome la solución obvia, y mi corazón brinco de la emoción, eso era absolutamente perfecto, tendríamos nuestra boda rodeados de nuestros cuatro hijos. -

- Eso es perfecto hijo. – le dije dándole un abrazo. – Gracias.

- Pequeño pero debemos guardar el secreto tu mamá no puede saber nada. – le dijo Paúl. – crees que podrás hacerlo.

- Si eso hace feliz a mi mami y a mis hermanitas yo guardo el secreto. – de pronto se calló y las dudas aparecieron repentinamente en su rostro. – Papá, esa señora no va a venir?. – preguntó dudoso. -

- No pequeño, Esme no va a venir. – le dije con un dolor intenso provocado por el hecho de que mis pequeños no contaban con el amor de sus abuelas, el amor de Renee les había sido negado por culpa de un conductor borracho, y Esme que podía tener una hermosa relación con ellos dejaba que el orgullo y el dolor se interpusiera… pero fuera como fuera no iba a permitir que Esme hiriera a mis hijos de nuevo. Mi hijo pareció sopesar el asunto por un momento y luego asintió. – Bien, entonces cuento con ustedes. – les dije cambiando el tema. -

- Claro Ed, puedes contar con nosotros. – dijo Paúl. – verdad pequeño monstruo. – mi hijo asintió feliz. – Y que vas a hacer para la luna de miel?. –

- Me gustaría hacer un viaje con mi princesa, pero solo podría ser el fin de semana, porque a mi no me gustaría y estoy seguro que ella tampoco va a querer estar lejos de los pequeños por mucho tiempo. – Paúl lo sopeso por un minuto y me dio una idea que sería perfecta, solo tendría que arreglar algunas cosas, y todo estaría bien. –

Luego de jugar un rato con mi pequeño y Paúl, salí para ver a las mujeres de mi vida, mi gatita seguía dormida, supongo que las emociones y el susto que paso mi pobre bebé la dejo agotada física y emocionalmente, me acerqué a ella lentamente y me puse de rodillas junto a su cama, cerca de su rostro, lentamente acaricie su cabello y le toqué su rostro rozando su cara apenas con las puntas de mis dedos.

- Te amo papito, y lo siento mucho. – dijo mi pequeñita en sueños. -

- No lo sientas bebé, nada fue tu culpa. – le dije dejando un pequeño beso en su cabello. – Te Amo, te amo mucho gatita, y siempre estaré para ti princesita.

Ella se removió feliz y una dulce sonrisa adorno su precioso rostro, decidí dejarla descansar no quería despertarla; así que salí de su recámara y fui directo a la de Jane, a ver a mis otras dos princesas, al acercarme a la puerta me encontré con una nueva y enternecedora imagen de mi Bella y mi muñequita, las dos estaba profundamente dormidas, abrazadas y sonrientes, con el libro que estaban leyendo entreabierto sobre el vientre de mi ángel, con cuidado me acerque a ella, para darles dulces caricias y pequeños besos en sus frentes, Dios cuanto las amaba… cuanto amaba a mi mujer, a nuestros hijos. Con cuidado quité el libro y acaricié el plano vientre de mi ángel, deseando con toda mi alma que en su interior ya se encontrara creciendo protegida la más pequeñita de mis princesitas, deje un beso en el lugar, con la esperanza de estar besando a mi bebita, y tomé la cobija que se encontraba a los pies de la cama y las cobije con cuidado de no despertarlas. En vista de que mi pequeño campeón estaba entretenido y con su tío, fui al estudio a trabajar en el proyecto del hospital de la fundación, mientras trabajaba con los planos recordé un pequeño detalle, pequeño… irritante, pero indispensable en mi vida, mi hermanita, no sabía como estaba ella, ayer con lo de mi hija me olvide de ella por completo y me sentí un poco culpable, como no sabía que tan bien o mal estaba decidí llamar a Jasper.

- Hola Edward. – Me dijo Jasper apenas atendió. – Rosalie me llamó, no sabes todo lo preocupado que nos quedamos hermano, la verdad es que no sé como se me ocurrió que era una buena idea dejar a tus hijos con Esme, pero la verdad es que Alice se sentía tan mal y yo la verdad me desesperé. – me dijo mi hermano entre angustiado, desesperado y avergonzado. -

- Pues si hermano, no fue tu idea más brillante. – le dije. – Pero cómo esta Alice, que fue lo que pasó?. – le pregunté sinceramente preocupado por mi hermanita. -

- La verdad es que empezó a tener un dolor fuerte en el vientre, nos asustamos sinceramente, y me tocó llevarla al hospital. – me contó. – de hecho creo que pasamos la noche en el mismo lugar y sin saberlo. – me dijo. – me encontré a Paúl cuando estaba saliendo de revisar los papeles del alta, y me quedé con pena por no ver a Lizzie, pero Alice ya estaba en el carro y sabes que cuando esta nerviosa… - lo interrumpí. -

- Se pone más irritable… tranquilo hermano. – le dije. – lo importante es que todas están bien, Lizzie, Alice y la pequeña Isabella. – trate de tranquilizarlo. -

- También vas a insistir en que es una niña Edward. – me dijo con una media risa, ya más tranquilo. -

- No quiero apostar contra la duende Jazz. – le expliqué. – si resulta que tu pequeña resulta ser la pequeña Isabella que tanto pregona Alice, también puede resultar cierto que pronto tendré a mi pequeña bebita y luego a mi pequeño hijo.

- Dios no pretendes darle tregua a Arizona. – dijo Jasper riendo divertido. -

- Quiero poder disfrutar de todo lo que conlleva un embarazo y de ver crecer a mis pequeñitos. – le dije. – Sabes que con Jane todo fue demasiado complicado, mientras que con los mellizos… simplemente me lo perdí. – dije poniéndome nostálgico.-

- No te aflijas hermano, conociendo a Arizona como la conozco, y tras leer todas las publicaciones que se hicieron sobre su rueda de prensa ayer, no dudo en que este poniendo ya su mejor esfuerzo por cumplirte tu sueño… o quizás tu capricho. – me dijo. Y esta vez fui yo quien comenzó a reír. – no creo que te rías tanto cuando doña Esme Cullen lea todas esas entrevistas. – me dijo. -

- Sinceramente no me importa. – le conté. – de hecho no debe tener muchas ganas de verme, no me extrañaría que encontrarme dentro de poco con Emmett reclamándome por hacer sufrir a su mamita. – le dije con algo de rencor.

- wooo wooo… párame ese carro ahí. – me dijo. – que fue lo que paso con tu madre. Se que Lizzie estuvo en el hospital por un ataque de asma, pero no me digas que fue… - se interrumpió, supongo que se sentía horrorizado solo de pensarlo. -

- La verdad es que cuando llegamos ayer a casa luego de la rueda de prensa nos encontramos con una imagen espantosa Jazz. – le conté. – mi madre le dijo un montón de mentiras a los pequeños, y los puso en mi contra, y estaban peleándose en mitad del salón, incluso Jane empujó a su hermanita haciéndole daño, te lo juro que no sabía que hacer hermano. – le dije mientras jalaba mi cabello con frustración. – y lo peor fue ver a mi gatita rechazando mi cercanía, reclamándome por no quererla, y a mi hijo exigiéndome que no me acercará a su hermana, y pidiendo no llamarse como yo, porque no quería que fuera su padre. – le conté. – Fue increíblemente doloroso Jasper.

- Lo imagino, pero no puedo creer que tu madre hiciera eso. – dijo Jasper.- después de todo lo que nos ha contado tu padre, entiendo su odio por Arizona, pero los niños, por Dios Edward, los hijos de Bella son tus hijos, sus nietos. – dijo horrorizado. – lo peor es que ella que tanto dice amar a Jane, como la dañó de esa forma.

- Quisiera saberlo, pero lo cierto es que mientras estaba intentando hablar con Jane, mi madre y mi Bella se enfrentaron. – le conté. – Bella botó a Esme de la casa, y cuando se negó a irse, tuve que pedirle que se fuera Jazz, sea como sea no podía permitir que mi madre siguiera dañando a mi familia. – suspire profundamente. – de hecho le avise que si volvía a acercarse a mis hijos para hacerles daño pondría una orden de alejamiento en su contra. -

- Dios mío hermano, cuanto lo lamento, no sabes lo responsable que me siente por ello. – me dijo. –

- Jasper tu estabas protegiendo a tu familia, como estaba yo protegiendo a la mía. – le dije. –

- Tu madre esta completamente fuera de control. – me dijo.-

- Y que lo digas. – le dije. – además de todo no sabes el susto que nos llevamos cuando Elizabeth comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, tenía que ver el dolor y el miedo en su mirada, fue absolutamente aterrador, creo que me va a ser muy difícil olvidarlo, creo que cierro los ojos y lo veo, no sabes todo el miedo que sentí de creer que podía perderla, y no solamente yo, también mi princesa y hasta mis hijos. Jane ni siquiera quería dejar el hospital porque temía que si venía a casa no vería más a Lizz y que Marie se la llevaría con ella.

- Creo que deberíamos conversar todos juntos de lo sucedido. – dijo Jasper poniéndose en su papel de psiquiatra. – estoy seguro que será provechoso.

- Si yo también lo creo hermano. – de pronto comencé a reírme como un desquiciado. – sabes lo que si va a alterar completamente a mi madre.- le dije entre risas.-

- Ni idea, será que te cases con Bella. – me dijo alegremente. -

- También. – le dije. – pero no me refería a eso específicamente… Sabes que Jane le dice a Bella "mamá". – le conté feliz. -

- Eso es fantástico Ed, nuestra muñequita siempre ha anhelado una madre. – me dijo. – la verdad es que Esme ha hecho su esfuerzo por cubrir la falta de Heidi en la vida de Jane, pero ese es el problema. – empezó a reflexionar. – El problema es que Jane necesitaba una mamá, no necesitaba a Heidi, que de madre tenía muy poco.

- Tienes toda la razón. – le dije. – En fin, voy a trabajar un rato antes de que mis princesas despierten y reclamen mi atención, porque mi hijo mientras tenga el wii y a su Tío Paúl no me hace demasiado caso…. Jasper cuida bien de mi hermana y de mi sobrina.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo hermano. – me dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Me quede largo rato trabajando en mis planos sobre la mesa de trabajo, cuando sentí la mirada de mi Diosa en mi espalda. Me gire lentamente a ella, no quería que viera los planos todavía, pero sabía que no me quedaba más remedio, le sonreí y me volví a mis planos, ella se acercó a mi, parándose detrás rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Cómo estas amor?. – le dije. -

- Perfectamente feliz y bien. – me contesto. -

- Y los pequeños?. – le pregunté. -

- Están en el cuarto de Lizzie. – me contestó. -

- Ya despertó?. – le pregunte emocionado. -

- Si cariño. – me dijo. – Cielo, quería preguntarte si te parece bien que Jane me diga mamá… yo …yo… - me decía nerviosa mientras mordía deliciosamente su labio, suspiro y continuo. – Yo me emocioné muchísimo, pero no me preocupe por preguntarte si te parecía bien. – Gire el banco para quedar frente a ella, la coloque ente mis piernas para abrazarla a placer y le di un suave pero a la vez intenso beso.

- Amor, el que Jane te diga mamá, y el que ustedes se amen como madre e hija es como otro sueño hecho realidad, como los muchos que vivo a tu lado. – le dije, dándole otro pequeño beso. -

- Gracias, amor. – nos quedamos allí tranquilos, abrazados, cada uno refugiado en el cuello del otro. Mi princesa levanto ligeramente la mirada y me preguntó. – En que trabajas cielo?... Es el proyecto del hospital. – me levante lentamente, dejando a mi princesa frente a la mesa y esta vez era yo quien se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y mi barbilla suavemente apoyada en su hombro.

- Si es un hospital, pero no es el hospital que vamos a construir en Chicago. – le dije. -

- Porque no amor, si este diseño es perfecto. – dijo viendo el fólder con los dibujos sobre las fachadas y mirando detalladamente los plano. – O este es otro hospital?. – me preguntó. -

- Gracias cariño, me alegra que te parezca que es perfecto. – le dije. – Y tienes razón es un diseño que quiero presentar, se trata de otro hospital… - en ese instante la comprensión paso por sus ojos que se iluminaron ilusión y alegría. -

- Ed… esos planos, son… - la interrumpí, quería decírselo de una vez. -

- Si princesa, esos planos son para el hospital de la fundación en Londres. – le dije. – es más bien mi propuesta. – le comenté, aunque me hacía mucha ilusión no quería dar por hecho de que sería mi diseño el que fuera usado. – sé que cuando vimos los planos en Montepulciano no encontraste ninguno que te hiciera sentir que era el adecuado, y luego de escuchar todo lo que querías del hospital pensé que podía presentarte una propuesta basada en tus deseos y esta es… - de pronto mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el brusco giro de mi ángel entre mis brazos, estampando sus labios con fuerza y pasión contra los míos. -

- Mi amor es maravilloso. – me dijo emocionada. – ya no tenemos que buscar más, encontramos nuestro proyecto.

- Cielo, no quiero preferencias por mi diseño, solo por lo mucho que te amo. – le dije divertido. -

- No es preferencia por lo mucho que te amo, es solo que tu diseño es lo que siempre soñé y más amor… cuando Jake lo vea se va a emocionar muchísimo, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en ello pronto Ed. – me decía emocionada. – solo faltaba el diseño para poner todo en marcha, ahora podré dedicarme a encontrar al equipo de trabajo y podremos empezar a trabajar con la adquisición de los equipos y los programas. – parecía una niña llena de juguetes en la mañana de navidad. – Crees que Jasper quiera ayudarme con el diseño de los programas de apoyo. – yo asentí contagiándome con su alegría. – Y Carlisle?. – preguntó y yo volví a asentir con una sonrisa. – Y Alice y Rose pueden ayudarme con lo de las fiestas benéficas para recaudar fondos, vamos a tener el mejor hospital infantil del mundo, además se me ocurre que podemos tener grupos de voluntariado, y podemos mandarlos desde el hospital como centro de operaciones a cualquier parte del mundo donde podamos brindar apoyo. – yo emocionado solo la veía disfrutar. -

- Todo eso es genial cielo, ahora en lo que pasen todas las actividades programadas para la promoción del libro. – La boda y la Luna de miel, pensé para mí. – entonces podremos ponernos a trabajar en ello, al tiempo que vamos revisando lo de la adopción de Jane y el cambio de apellido de los mellizos.

Después de pasar un tiempo hablando del futuro, fuimos en búsqueda de nuestros hijos. Cuando entramos en el cuarto de mi pequeña gatita, los encontramos todos juntos.

- Papito. – grito mi pequeñita, me acerqué a ella y sostuve fuertemente entre mis brazos. - papito, te extrañaba.

- Yo también te extrañe princesita. – le dije. – pero tenías que descansar cielito. Ya te sientes mejor?. – Asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba sonoros besos en mis mejillas. – Y tu pequeña, cómo estas?. – Le pregunte a Jane. -

- Muy bien papito, ya le pedí disculpas a Lizz y a Ed, y también a mi mamita. – dijo, y miré automáticamente a mi princesa a quien se le encendió un brillo súper especial en la mirada tras las palabras de nuestra hija.

- Pequeños ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y no vamos a dejar que nadie nos separe. – en lo que me di cuenta estaban todos fuertemente abrazados a mí, y la sensación era increíblemente perfecta.

Al rato Paúl apareció por la habitación y nos quedamos todos juntos divirtiéndonos y pasando un buen rato en familia, en un momento los niños se quedaron jugando con su tío, que era como otro niño más, y mi ángel y yo fuimos a preparar hamburguesas para la cena, pasamos también un buen rato entre caricias furtivas, besos robados y risas, cuando la cena estuvo lista comimos todos juntos y luego de hacer que los niños tomaran un baño y regresarán a sus camas, y que Paúl se refugiara en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con Jake, mi princesa y yo nos perdimos en la paz de nuestro cuarto, la dulzura de nuestros besos, el calor de nuestros cuerpos y una vez más nos perdimos el uno en el otro, envueltos en toda la pasión y en todo el amor que nos envolvía. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día, después que los niños regresarán del cole iríamos junto a visitar a mi mariposita. También tendría que hablar con Rosalie para ver si podíamos reprogramar la firma de libros para el jueves, porque según el plan que había formulado con Paúl sería el viernes llevaríamos a cabo la boda sorpresa, sé que los periodistas se pondrían pesados, pero a la final el morbo que habíamos despertado como pareja iba a poder más que cualquier problemas que se hicieran por el cambio producido, de hecho creo que Paúl ya se había adelantado un poco y estaba reprogramando todo con el apoyo de Julliet y Renata. También tendría que hablar con Aro y sus abogados y arreglar todo lo de la adopción, Paúl se comunicaría con Jake para pudiera adelantar los trámites para el cambio de apellido de los mellizos… todo estaba empezando a tomar el rumbo que esperaba.

En la mañana mi princesa fue a dejar a Jane al cole y de allí se iría con Rosalie a visitar a mi duende preferida, ya Paúl y yo habíamos hablado con ella de la necesidad de cambiar el día para la firma del libro, pero le dijimos que Bella y yo haríamos un viaje sorpresa de fin de semana, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Paúl se fue con el volvo y con la ayuda del GPS de shopping por la ciudad, iba a buscar los vestidos y trajes para el viernes, y otras tantas que se les ocurrió. Los mellizos acompañarían a Bella el resto del día, a la final no empezarían sus clases en el colegio Italiano hasta dentro de dos semanas, puesto que aún se estaban haciendo unos arreglos con los trámites.

Llegue a la oficina y me encontré con un montón de asuntos que necesitaban de mi atención, y la verdad es que tenía que ponerlos al día si quería tomarme la próxima semana, tendría que hablarlo con Aro, por suerte durante todos estos años me había preocupado por fomentar un equipo de trabajo responsable, competente y realmente eficiente para que pudiera hacerse cargo de muchos problemas, los asuntos que requerían hoy mi atención eran más que todo papeles que requerían mi firma y mi revisión que una resolución propiamente dicha, por eso podía irme unos días tranquilo sin preocuparme que las cosas fueran mal. Mientras revisaba uno de los requerimientos que sobre la última reunión con el ayuntamiento hiciera el jefe de proyecto, escuché el teléfono, era el timbre que usábamos para el comunicador interno.

- Sr. Cullen. – dijo Ángela al otro lado del teléfono, ella era la asistente con la que había reemplazado a Lauren y era realmente eficiente. -

- Si Ángela. – le contesté para que prosiguiera. -

- El Sr. Volturi quiere verlo señor. – me dijo. -

- Dile que pase Ángela. – le dije, inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y Aro entró al despacho. - Aro buenos días, que tal estas?. – le dije indicándole el sofá para que se sentara mientras yo tomaba asiento en el sillón.

- Que le hiciste a tu madre Edward?. – dijo Aro como siempre atacando directo al punto, pero pude entrever un toque de diversión en su voz. -

- A qué te refieres?. – le pregunté sin estar seguro si quería saber. -

- Tu madre me llamó ayer histérica, diciéndome que no podíamos permitir que dejaras a Bella cerca de Jane, que ella iba a destruir todo lo bueno que Heidi había inculcado en ella, y que como muestra de la mala de influencia de Isabella, había logrado que tú la corrieras de tu casa. – me contó y yo la verdad estaba impresionado, no quería que Aro cambiara de opinión en lo referente a ayudarnos con la adopción de Jane. Pero mi preocupación quedó completamente olvidada cuando Aro estalló en una sonora carcajada. – no sé que hizo que tu madre se comportará así, pero tienes que invitarme el día que le cuentes que Bella adoptó a Jane. – no tuve más remedio que unirme a sus carcajadas.

- Sobre eso quería decirte que Bella y yo vamos a casarnos el viernes, pero es algo así como un secreto de hecho será una sorpresa para mi Bella. – le dije emocionado. -

- Vamos muchacho si que vas con todo. – me dijo. - si fuera otro el caso me preocuparía porque la novia te dejara plantado por la menuda sorpresita y por dejarla fuera de los preparativos, pero conociendo a Bella sé que estará encantada. – luego añadió. – leí la entrevista de ayer, y la verdad estoy gratamente sorprendido por como Bella defendió a Jane y como no habló nada de su problema con Heidi. – dijo Aro con una mezcla de agradecimiento y admiración. - Y supongo que saldrás de luna de miel?. – me preguntó. -

- La verdad Aro es que si, quiero pedirte un favor. – Aro me miró y me instó a continuar. – Bueno varios… el primero es que no le digas a nadie de mi boda, mi madre ayer generó un situación muy desagradable en mi casa que terminó con una pelea entre mis hijos y un ataque de asma a mi Elizabeth que nos obligó a todos a pasar la noche en el hospital.

- Esa Esme no tiene límites. – me dijo Aro conmocionado. – pero no te preocupes muchacho cuentas con mi apoyo y mi silencio. En que más puedo ayudarte.

- Bien, como ya sabes mi Bella y yo ya conversamos sobre la adopción de Jane, de hecho ella me lo propuso antes que le contará de la conversación que tuvimos nosotros cuando volvíamos de Florencia, además que Jane le dice "Mamá" a Bella, no sabes lo felices que somos. – la sonrisa de Aro me confirmó que también él se sentía feliz. -

- Me alegra sinceramente Edward, il mio piccolo princesita necesita el cariño y el cuidado de una madre, y te dije ya que no pensaba que existiera ninguna mejor que Isabella. Y supongo que vas a pedirme algo más no es cierto. – me dijo. -

- La verdad es que si. – le dije. – Quisiera que me prestarás tu avión. – le dije sin rodeos. -

- Edward sabes que está a tu disposición.- me dijo. - A dónde llevas a Isabella de luna de miel. - le conté mis planes y los planes para los niños y asintió encantado.

La verdad es que los Swan contaban con su propio avión, pero tendría que llevar a Paúl y los niños a Londres, mientras que mi princesa y yo iríamos unos días a Paris, para luego ir en el tren hasta Londres y poder visitar la ciudad con mi princesa y mis hijos, y de una vez solucionaríamos lo del apellido de mis pequeños y además conocer la fundación. Una de las tareas que encomendé a Ángela el día de hoy eran las reservaciones en el Ritz y una cena en le Jules Verne, tenía que hacer que nuestra luna de miel fuera perfecta, era el preámbulo perfecto para comenzar a celebrar junto todos los maravillosos días del resto de nuestras vidas. No era que necesitáramos de una luna de miel para que pudiéramos demostrarnos mutuamente nuestro amor, pero la verdad es que unos días a solas con mi princesa se me antojaban muchísimo, alguna vez había escuchado decir eso de que la mujer era el cuerpo del pecado*, y la verdad que por el cuerpo de mi mujer yo ardería feliz en el infierno. Y pensando precisamente en eso tendría que preparar algo especial para el viernes después de la boda, y después de que mis hijos, sobrina y cuñado se fueran para el aeropuerto… una nueva tarea para Ángela, encontrar un chofer y un auto para que llevaran a mi familia segura hasta el aeropuerto, el hecho de que ellos viajaran la noche del viernes y nosotros el sábado temprano era para evitar que los niños se vieran involucrados en el tornado en el que los paparazzi, periodistas y fotógrafos podían convertirlo todo en el caso que nos topáramos con algunos. Estaba desesperadamente ansioso porque llegara pronto el día de la boda.

Se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo así que salí del despacho y me dirigí al ayuntamiento para revisar todo lo necesario para la boda y el traslado del juez hasta nuestra casa, así como un sacerdote. Necesitaba la firma de mi princesa en algunos de los papeles, pero Paúl dijo que el se encargaría de eso, pensaba decirle que eran los papeles para ir arreglando lo de la boda, solo que no le diría la fecha y aprovecharía algún momento en el que mi princesa estuviese ocupada así no arruinaríamos la sorpresa. Ya mañana podría entregar todos los documentos y todo estaría listo, Ángela también me ofreció ayuda con lo del sacerdote, por suerte su hermano se había ordenado hace no mucho y ella le diría a él para que nos casara, creo que mi asistente se estaba ganando un muy buen regalo además de una bonificación. Por fin pudimos almorzar todos juntos y salimos hacia Mount Olivet, me moría por contarle a mi mariposita lo de la boda, pero tendría que esperar a ir solo al día siguiente, aunque estoy seguro que ella conocía mi secreto moría por contarle. Antes de entrar al cementerio pasamos por la floristería y cada uno de mis hijos escogió una pequeña mariposita de esas que usan para los arreglos de flores, yo ya había comprado algunas en alguna oportunidad, y también Jane lo había hecho en sus otras visitas, esta vez cada uno de nosotros tomó una de un color diferente para regalársela a Marie, además de las flores que siempre le llevaba. Llegamos todos a la tumba de Marie, y como de costumbre deje un beso en la fría piedra y dejé sobre ella la mariposa que traía para ella la cual era de color azul.

- Hola pequeña. – le dije. – Espero que no estés molesta con papito porque no he venido a verte antes mi mariposita hermosa, pero como te lo dije alguna vez siempre te llevo conmigo, y finalmente como ambos lo deseamos hemos venido todos juntos. – la sensación de paz que me embargaba en este momento era absolutamente increíble. Sentía no solo el perdón de mi mariposita, el mismo que sentí desde la primera vez que estuve frente a ella y pude desahogar con ella todo mi dolor y mi sufrimiento, sino que sentía que podía estar en paz conmigo mismo, sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía permitirme perdonarme por todo el dolor del pasado, por todas las heridas hechas y recibidas. Con ese sentimiento me permití respirar tranquilo por primera vez en ocho años. Me senté en el suelo… absoluta y completamente feliz y en paz conmigo mismo… mi princesa se acercó a la lápida y repitió mi acción dejó un beso sobre la fría piedra y dejó sobre ella la mariposita blanca que traía entre sus manos. -

- Mariposita hermosa, no sabes cuanto te extraño mi vida, tenía muchas ganas de venir a visitarte mi amor, espero disfrutes de los pequeños regalos que hemos traído para ti… aunque si te digo la verdad me siento un poco tranquila porque cada vez que estoy en el jardín que papi hizo en tu honor en nuestra casa te siento increíblemente cerca se que estas con nosotros, que nos acompañas y nos cuidas. – decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado. -

- Hola Marie. – le dijo Jane feliz. – Gracias por no llevarte a Lizzie contigo. – le dijo dejándonos a mi princesa y a mí realmente impresionados. Se acercó a la lápida, dejando su mariposa, una mariposa lila. – Mamita y Papito se morirían de la tristeza si lo hicieras, y la verdad es que Ed y yo los necesitamos mucho a los tres. – tras decir esto se sentó en el regazo de mi princesa, recostando en ella su espalda su cabeza, mientras que Bella le daba un beso en el cabello y acariciaba sus brazos con ternura. -

- Marie, gracias por cuidarnos, y por se mi ángel de la guardia. – le dijo mi gatita. – Gracias a ti se me paso un poco el miedo cuando papito me tuvo que dejar con el abuelito en el hospital. – le dijo mientras colocaba su mariposa rosada en la lápida y mi princesa y yo nos mirábamos una vez más sorprendidos por las palabras de nuestra bebé. Y como ya se había convertido en costumbre, mientras Jane se refugiaba en los brazos de su madre, mi pequeña princesita se lanzaba a los míos sin pensarlo. La atraje a mí dejando montones de besos que provocaron sus risas y llenaron el triste ambiente de una energía increíblemente especial. Solo quedaba Ed por saludar a su hermana, se que por su carácter no era tan fácil para él como lo era para sus hermanas… sin embargo, dejó la mariposa verde que sostenía con sus manos. -

- Gracias por ayudarme a cuidar a este par de necias. – le dijo señalando a su hermana, y haciéndonos reír a mi princesa y a mi, y finalmente vino a recostarse a nosotros, dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Jane que despeinaba su ya de por si rebelde cabello, y quien a su vez seguía sentada sobre Bella, y dejó sus tobillos sobre las piernas de Lizzie, que estaba sentada sobre mí. La escena era sinceramente hermosa y maravillosa, lo único que no estaba bien, es que en vez de estar disfrutando de la compañía de nuestros hijos en un hermoso parque, estábamos juntos, pero frente a la tumba de uno de ellos, sin proponérmelo una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla. De pronto sentí los cálidos dedos de mi gatita en mi mejilla. -

- No llores papito hermoso. – me dijo. – Marie esta feliz de que al fin estamos todos juntos. – me gire a mi princesa y la vi llorando igual que yo, ahora fue mi turno de secar sus lágrimas. Nos quedamos un buen tiempo allí mientras mis hijos le contaban a su hermana todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que se encontraron.

Llego la hora de irnos y luego de despedirnos, pasamos todos por casa de Alice, donde tuvimos una agradable cena todos juntos en el cuarto de Alice, cortesía de Rosalie, fue divertido ver a la enana en la cama, mientras Jasper, Rosalie, Paúl, Papá, Renata, Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo, recostados de diferentes muebles y con los platos en el regazo y las bebidas a un lado… también estaban con nosotros Kate y Garret, los primos de mi princesa y quienes siempre habían sido buenos amigos de Jazz y Al; mientras que Kellan, Ed y Benjamín, el hijo de Garret y Kate, estaban en el sofá y Valerie, Jane y Lizzie comían en la cama acompañando a su tía… Fue divertido, y sorprendentemente agradable, sin embargo habían dos cosas que me entristecían de la situación… la primera era la evidente tristeza de Rosalie, porque Emmett no se encontraban con nosotros y la verdad es que nunca se había llevado con el grupo. La segunda era que Renata ocupara el lugar que debía corresponderle a mi madre y que ella había perdido por su soberbia. Mientras me encontraba perdido en este pensamiento sentí el ligero apretón de mano que me regalo mi princesa en señal de apoyo, estaba seguro que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento, como si creyera que necesitaba aprobación asintió con un triste sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó a mí para que la besara.

Al día siguiente ya todo los aspectos de la boda iban tomando forma, entregue los papeles en ayuntamiento, y había hablado con el sacerdote. Todo estaba prácticamente listo para mañana, quedaban dos detalle pendientes, el primero lo resolví rápidamente esa mañana y era los anillos de boda, seleccione un anillo que quedara perfecto con el Anillo de los Cullen que mi hermosa llevaba orgullosa a todos lados, al único sitio donde acordamos que no lo mostrará era en la rueda de prensa, no queríamos hacer que las cosas se desviaran del libro desde el principio. El otro pendiente, era una melodía que no dejaba de estar en mi cabeza desde anoche… el día de ayer soñé con mis hijos, con mi Bella, y con nuestra pequeña bebé, una preciosísima bebita con los rasgos perfectos de mi mujer, su cabello castaño y esos increíbles y hermosos ojos chocolates, era una pequeña replica de mi princesa… era una hermosa y dulce florecita… mi florecita. Había decido que esa era la música que nos acompañaría a mi princesa y a mí durante la ceremonia, pero debía poner los acordes a punto y enseñársela a Ed, por suerte esta tarde mi ángel estaría secuestrada por mis hermanas para una tarde de peluquería antes de la firma de libro y eso me dejaba un tiempo libre. Cuando llegué mis hijos estaban con Paúl, pero el tenía que irse a ultimar unos detalles con Julliet para esta noche así que eso era perfecto.

- Pequeños. – llamé a mis hijos para que se acercarán. -

- Si papito. – dijo Jane corriendo hacia mí, cuando los tres estaban sentados hable con ellos. -

- A ver hijas, quiero contarles algo a ustedes.- me dirigía a ellas, porque ya Ed sabía lo que iba a pasar. – Papito le preparó un sorpresa a su mami, mañana nos casamos. -

- Mañana se casan!. – gritó mi gatita.-

- Eso es demasiado genial papito. – la acompañó Jane. -

- Cállense escandalosas, no ven que es una boda sorpresa y mamá no puede saberlo. – les dijo Ed rodando los ojos. -

- Eso es verdad papito. – dijo Jane. -

- Si pequeña. – le dije. – pero necesito dos cosas, una que me guarden el secreto. – y no pude evitar negar sonriendo al ver a mis dos princesas firmes frente a mi cada una con su mano derecha levantada y jurando sin palabras mantener silencio con respecto a la sorpresa. – la segunda cosa es que me ayuden en un sorpresa para mami. – les conté. -

- Y que tenemos que hacer?. – dijo Ed, comprometido en hacer feliz a su mamá. -

- Bien campeón, necesito que Lizzie y Jane estén pendientes para que nos avisen si mamá llega, para que tu me ayudes con la sorpresa. – al ver la cara de confusión de mi hijo continúe. – ayer compuse un melodía que quiero que tú interpretes en el piano mañana hijo. – le dije.-

- Como se supone que voy a hacerlo si estoy castigado, no podré practicarla. – me dijo. -

- Es por eso que papá quiere que vigilemos tonto. – le dijo Lizzie. –

- Cariño tienes razón, pero por favor no insultes a tu hermano, si?. – ella asintió.-

- Además Ed, si por sorprender a mamá nos ganamos otro castigo que importa si la hacemos feliz. – le dijo Jane. En ese momento estaba realmente orgulloso de mis hijos. -

- Bien entonces todos de acuerdo?. – les pregunté, ellos asintieron, así que mientras mis hijas se quedaron en el salón jugando, pendientes de su madre, Ed y yo fuimos al salón de música. -

- Papito terminé las nanas de Marie y Jane, quieres oírlas. – me dijo, se sentó al piano e interpreto la primera pieza, era increíble, por el humor que transmitía sabía perfectamente que era la nana de Jane. -

- Esa es la de Jane. – le dije, y el asintió sonriendo en respuesta. Luego la música se transformó en una especie de acordes que conectaron ambas melodías y comenzó una nueva nana totalmente triste, dulce y melancólica, su perfecta interpretación arrancó lágrimas de mis ojos y no pude más que dejarme llevar por la dulzura y el dolor de las notas, esa era la perfecta nana para Marie. – Son perfectas hijo, tu talento la verdad no tiene límite. – le dije despeinándolo un poco en un gesto cariñoso. Le enseñe la nueva nana y la repitió a la perfección a la primera, y eso me llenaba de orgullo ante el talento extraordinario de mi hijo. -

- De quien es esa nana papito, es increíble. – no sabía como responderle, pero fue el que me sorprendió. – podríamos dedicársela a mi próxima hermanita. – dijo con seguridad. -

- Quieres una hermanita?, pensé que querías un hermano. – le dije. -

- La verdad es que prefiero un hermano, pero si lo tengo, mejor le enseñamos a tocar al piano y a jugar fut, eso de las nanas es cosa de niñas miedosas. – me dijo. – nosotros los hombres Cullen estamos para proteger a nuestras mujeres, y esa chorrada de las nanas es solo para cuidarlas del miedo que le tienen al coco. – dijo seguro y provocando una sonora carcajada de mi parte. – además Lizz y Jane quieren una hermana. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – y también tu quieres a otra princesita llorona.

- No estas celoso de tus hermanas, verdad que no campeón. – le dije. -

- Para nada papá. – me contesto seguro. - Yo se que me quieres, y yo sé que sabes que te quiero. – me dijo en un abrazo. – pero mientras más princesitas tengas mejor para mí. – me dijo. –

- Y eso por que hijo?. – la curiosidad me sobrepaso. -

- Porque mientras ellas con sus lloriqueos buscan llamar tu atención, yo tengo más de mamá para mi solito. – dijo divertido. -

- Eso si que no caballero, a su mamá la tiene que compartir al menos conmigo. – le dije divertido. -

- Puede ser. – me replicó divertido. – pero siempre será más beneficioso para mí compartir a mamá contigo, que con las tres lloronas. – Tres?... eso quería decir que Ed daba por hecho que tendría una hermanita pronto. Luego de un par de ensayos más, agregó. – Papá porque no hacemos esto. – me dijo, y empezó primero a tocar la nana mi princesa, la cual unió magistralmente con la nana nueva. En ese momento entendí lo que quería hacer y lo ayude un poco con los puentes de enlace… así que mi pequeño prodigio, empezó con la nana de Bella, a la que le siguió magistralmente la nueva nana, y que concluyó con las nanas de Marie, Elizabeth y Jane, todo en conjunto sonaba de forma espléndida, mi princesa estaría tan orgullosa de él como yo. -

- Papito… Papito… - gritaban Jane y Lizzie a la vez. – Viene alguien. - gritaron, Ed y yo recogimos corriendo las partituras, y las guardamos en mi antiguo lugar secreto, la banqueta del piano, y de ahí salimos corriendo a la sala de estar para tirarnos en el sofá a ver tele con las princesitas de la casa, todos disimulaban muy bien. -

- Hola familia, no me extrañaron?. – dijo mi princesa acercándose a nosotros y refugiándose un rato en mis brazos antes de salir a la firma de autógrafos, yo iba a acompañarla, puesto que los pequeños se quedarían en casa con mi padre, Jasper y Alice, y les había hecho prometer que en caso de emergencia me avisarán y entonces Paúl o yo regresaríamos de inmediato.

Esa noche dormí con mi princesa y para su desconcierto no intente llevar las cosas las cosas a un plano más intimo, y no paso nada más allá de dormir juntos y abrazados el uno al otro, en primer lugar había visto a mi princesa cansada y somnolienta durante todo el día y por otro lado quería que mañana nuestra noche fuera sinceramente especial. Mi princesa fue a dejar a Jane al Colegio y desde allí los mellizos se quedarían con Rosalie hasta que Paúl fuera por ellos, después del colegio Paúl secuestraría a mi preciosa llevándola a un day spa, espero que no se le ocurriera pedir para ella un "Velo de Novia" porque dañaría mi sorpresa. Yo por mi parte tenía diversas actividades el día de hoy, debía preparar todo para el brindis y la pequeñísima cena que tendríamos, se había dispuesto todo para que la boda se realizará en pleno atardecer, debía buscar el bouquet y las mariposas que había encargado Paúl, también tenía que prepara nuestro Chalet para nuestra noche de bodas, había comprado velas aromáticas, bombones, fresas cubiertas de chocolate, champagne, aceites de masaje, pétalos de rosas, fresias… y hasta una muy sensual pieza de lencería que vi en una calle al otro lado del ayuntamiento cuando fui a dejar los documentos y que no pude resistir, también me había sido encomendada la tarea de buscar a Jacob en el aeropuerto, y sinceramente cruzaba los dedos para no encontrarme con ningún maldito paparazzi, no quería que dañarán mi sorpresa.

Ya había llevado todas las cosas necesarias a la casa, el catering y los encargados de dejar todo perfecto para la boda llegarían a las cuatro y media, yo por mi parte ya había dejado todo perfecto en el chalet, solo sería cosa de encender las velas, llenar el jacuzzi y sacar la botella, los chocolates y las fresas de la nevera, incluso tenía una hermosa hielera que me había hecho unos artistas de esos que esculpen hielo y en la que podía verse a tras luz hermosas varas llenas de diminutas orquídeas, ya había hablado con Paúl, y al igual que Sue había sido la celestina de mi princesa cuando estábamos en Italia, está noche Paúl y Ángela serían quien me brindaran apoyo con los preparativos, definitivamente tenía que agradecer el cuñado que la vida me había dado.

Ya todo estaba listo y me fui al aeropuerto, no sería difícil reconocer a Jacob pues lo había visto en varias de las fotografías que habían en la casa de Montepulciano y en las otras tantas con las que mi princesa había redecorado toda la casa, la suerte estaba de mi lado y no encontré a ningún periodista o fotógrafo, esperaba sinceramente que esta noche mis hijos corrieran con la misma suerte, solo me daba un poco de pena el hecho de que Jacob y su pequeñita hicieran ese viaje tan largo y tendrían que repetirlo esta noche, lo que me dejaba más tranquilo era la certeza absoluta que el avión de los Swan era completamente confortable. No espere por mucho tiempo cuando finalmente Jacob Black atravesaba la puerta de salida, con una maleta de mano y una pequeñita preciosa prendida de la otra.

- Edward. – dijo acercándose a mí y estrechando mi mano. – Un placer conocerte. -

- Mucho gusto Jacob, eres como el hermano de mi princesa, y la verdad quería tener la oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que hicieron por ella y mis hijos. – le dije con el corazón en la mano. -

- Bueno Edward, he pasado muchísimos años queriendo darte un buena golpiza, sin embargo Paúl a interferido a favor a tu causa así que por lo pronto estas salvado, espero que la hagas feliz. – me dijo sinceramente. -

- No tengo otra intención ni razón de vida que hacer feliz a Bella y a mis hijos. – le dije, me acerque a la pequeña y me puse a su altura. – Hola princesa, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mi nueva sobrina. – mire a Jacob esperando su muda autorización a mis palabras, no quería que sintiera que me sobrepasaba en la relación con su hija, era muy pequeñita, tendría unos tres años, pero lo que me impresionaba era que era increíblemente parecida a Jacob, pero también a Paúl, se supone que es su hija adoptiva, no?.- Eres muy linda. – le dije y ella me regalo un hermosa sonrisa. -

- Hola Tío Ed… tu tanben edes guapo. – me dijo la pequeñita. -

- Y cuantos añitos tienes linda Keyla?. – le pregunté a la pequeñita. -

- Teno tes. – me dijo señalando su edad también los deditos. -

- Uy, entonces tienes edad suficiente para uno de estos. – dije dándole un chocolate que saque del bolsillo de mi camisa. -

- Ummmm dico choco. – dijo la pequeña lamiéndose los labios y haciéndonos reír. -

- Bien, que les parece si vamos a comer antes de llevarlos a la casa?. – le pregunté a Jacob. -

- Perfecto, pero creo que mejor es que pasemos por algún lugar de hamburguesas. – me pidió. – le debo una a Keyla y en cuanto estemos con Paúl no va a permitirme darle "basura" de comer a nuestra hija. – dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos en el aire. -

- De acuerdo vamos. – le dije, y fuimos a comprar las hamburguesas para la pequeña. Durante el viaje hablamos de un montón de cosas, igual que en la primera comida con Paúl intercambiamos un montón de anécdotas sobre mi princesa, la verdad es que era un tipo agradable y con el que se podía conversar fácilmente, entiendo perfectamente como mi princesa se hizo su amiga tan rápidamente y como se convirtieron todos en hermanos. Mientras comíamos no podía dejar de notar el parecido entre Key y sus padres, y no pude evitar preguntar aprovechando que la peque estaba entretenida en el parque. – Jacob, disculpa la intromisión… si no quieres contestarme no tienes porque hacerlo, pero cómo es… - de pronto me interrumpió. -

- Cómo es posible que Keyla, se parezca tanto a Paúl como a mi?. – asentí, sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad. - porque de alguna forma un poco extraña, y quizás hasta morbosa Keyla comparte mis genes y genes de Paúl. – lo mire sorprendido, como podría ser eso posible. -

- La verdad no entiendo como puede ser eso. – le dije. -

- Es una historia larga y triste. – me dijo. – pero en vista que eres el nuevo tío de Keyla y el padre de sus primos, creo que debes ser participe de su historia, la verdad es que yo tenía una hermana melliza, su nombre era Rachel. – me contó con tristeza evidente en su mirada. – hace algunos años mi hermana fue diagnóstica con cáncer, pero según el médico fue descubierto a tiempo, por lo que mi hermana se sometió a tratamientos de quimio y radio terapia. – me contaba y empezaba a contagiarme de su tristeza. – como sabrás la infertilidad es una de las posibles consecuencias del tratamiento que le salvaría la vida, y ella no podría concebir su vida sin tener la perspectiva de ser mamá, se hicieron los trámites necesarios para preservar óvulos sanos de mi hermana, para que luego pudieran ser implantados en un tratamiento de fecundación in vitro, la forma más segura de que el tratamiento diera el resultado esperado era guardar los óvulos ya fecundados y para ello se requería un donante. – me explicaba. – no sé si lo sepas, pero mi familia es muy conocida en Inglaterra, y muy poderosa también, muchos hombres se acercaron a mi hermana por su dinero y ella había perdido un poco la esperanza en el amor, todos nosotros perdimos nuestras esperanzas en eso de los cuentos de hadas motivados por sus historias. – sabía que en el nosotros incluía a Bella, a Paúl, a si mismo y por supuesto a Rachel. – no nos convenía que cualquiera donará el esperma, si resultaba que Rachel luego se embarazaba y se descubría quizás tendríamos a un vividor pegado a nuestra familia de por vida, arruinando además las vidas de Rachel y del bebé… Y es ahí donde entra Paúl en la historia de Keyla, él era ya mi pareja hace mucho tiempo y decidimos que porque no, así que fue él el donante.

- Que pasó con tu hermana?. – no pude evitar preguntarle. -

- Una vez que había sanado empezó su obsesión por su bebé y empezó con el proceso de fertilización, tenía cinco meses de embarazo cuando le descubrieron un nuevo cáncer, pero Rachel se negó al tratamiento. – me dijo triste por la muerte de su hermana.- y en un acto increíble lleno de amor decidió darme a su hija en adopción. – me explicó. – la misma se hizo de una forma en la que Paúl tampoco perdió sus derechos como padre y es así como legalmente Keyla es nuestra hija, y el mejor regalo que recibimos en la vida. -

- Siento mucho lo de tu hermana Jake. – le dije con sinceridad. -

- No te preocupes. – me dijo. – Keyla me ayuda a superarlo, y además ya tenemos todo listo para la adopción de una pequeña en China, días después que ustedes regresen a Chicago nosotros iremos a buscarla, quizás necesitemos que nos devuelvan el favor y se queden con Keyla unos días mientras vamos a buscar a Leah. – me dijo emocionado. -

- Será un placer para nosotros quedarnos con ese angelito. – le dije. Cuando me fije en la hora ya era casi las cuatro y teníamos que estar en la casa para vigilar que todo quedara perfecto. Ya empezaba a ponerme ansioso, y daba vueltas como un león enjaulado por toda la casa.

- Calma Edward, todo saldrá bien. – me dijo Jake. -

- Tito Ed onde ta mi papito. – preguntó Keyla, luego de preguntarle un millón de veces a su otro papá y obtener siempre un "ya viene" de respuesta. –

- Princesita debe estar al llegar. – en ese instante escuchamos la puerta y entraba Paúl y mis hijos arrastrando a mi princesa, la cual tenía los ojos vendados y unos audífonos con una música altísima, supongo para que no oyera a Keyla si decía algo, Jacob se apresuro a tomar a la pequeña que salí disparada gritando Papi y Tita Bella, mientras que mis hijos le hacía gestos y caratoñas para entretenerla y mantenerla callada. -

- Paúl déjame quitarme esto. – protestaba mi princesa. –Ya estamos en casa… - le dijo, y Paúl me miraba con cara de WTF porque no entendía como mi princesa sabía que estaba en la casa. – Yo sé que estamos en la casa, porque Ed está aquí. – Dijo y yo solo sonreí, estaba seguro que me sentí no me extrañaba para nada, pero Paúl y Jake se miraban sorprendidos por un minuto, pero al siguiente se dieron cuenta de que estaban el uno frente al otro y corrieron silenciosamente a abrazarse y darse un beso, dejando a mi princesa sola y protestando en medio del salón. Corrí hacia ella con miedo que se lastimara, ella era de por si patosa, y si a eso le añadimos que estaba privada de dos de sus sentidos, los resultados podrían ser catastróficos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca mi hermosa extendió hacia mí su brazo y se aferró a mi. – Cielo de que va todo esto?. – me preguntó. – sabes que odio las sorpresas. – me dijo, me acerqué a ella, retire los audífonos y le di un pequeño beso en sus deliciosos labios. -

- Amor, es una sorpresa… Te prometo que te va a gustar. – le dije, me acerque a ella y rocé mi nariz por su cuello aspirando su dulce aroma, y tras morderle el cuello susurre a su oído. – compláceme amor, por favor. – sabía que con eso se había rendido. -

- Bueno, ustedes dos dejen eso para después. – le dijo Paúl, mientras Jacob y Keyla acompañaban a los niños al jardín, todo estaba quedando perfecto. Luego de verificar como iba todo, bajo Paúl y nos reunió a todos en la sala. -

- y mi princesa?. – le pregunté.-

- Encerrada en su cuarto. - me dijo mostrándome unas pequeñas llaves. -

- Cariño esas llaves son de unas esposas. – le dijo Jacob. – que demonios le hiciste a nuestra hermana. - Esposas?, pensé... esposas?... Diablos este Paúl tenía que estar loco. -

- Pues tenía que dejarla esposada en la cama, no queríamos tenerla viendo al jardín a través de la ventana, o sí?. – se defendió. -

- Pero esposada en la cama Paúl. – le replique. – No te parece exagerado.

- Exagerado!. – me dijo.- Vamos Eddie cállate que pensaba regalarte las esposas, y créeme que lo vas a agradecer. – me dijo mostrándome una foto que tomo con su celular de mi Bella recostada en un perfecto, sexy y angelical conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro y esposada al dosel de nuestra cama, verla así me rememoro algunas de mis fantasías, y me toco tragar en seco y pensar en cosas que me bajaran la calentura. – Así me gusta Ed… calladito. – me dijo haciendo mofa mientras Jacob se reía también. - Entonces. – dijo Paúl en tono de general mandón. – Aquí tienes tu ropa. – me dijo entregándome mis cosas. – Vas a tener que usar el baño del Chalet. Pequeños ustedes al baño y se tiene que vestir con las cosas que deje sobre su cama. – mis pequeñitos y su adorable primita se enderezaron haciendo la señal de firma, ganándose nuestras risas. – tu te encargas de arreglarte y de arreglar a nuestra bebe. – le ordenó a Jacob. – y yo me encargo de Bella, y luego me visto, y la bajo. – dijo. Empezábamos a retirarnos cuando nos detuvo. – Momento, momento… cuando llegue el momento te quiero a ti en el piano. – le dijo a Ed. – Tu vas a darle los anillos al sacerdote cuando te los pida. – le dijo a mi Gatita. – tu vas a sostener las flores de tu madre. – le indicó a Jane. – y tu preciosa. – le dijo a su hija tomándola en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita causando su dulce risa. – vas a abrir la caja que está en uno de los bancos cuando yo te diga, tu papito te ayuda, de acuerdo?.- dijo y todos los niños asintieron inmediatamente. -

Todos fuimos obedientes a hacer lo que el General Paúl había ordenado, una vez que termine el baño deje todo ordenado para esta noche y me vestí, la verdad es que el traje que compró Paúl, era impecable y me quedaba perfecto, un simple y sencillo traje negro, con una camisa blanca y una perfecta corbata negra y delgada. Me moría por ver a mis hijos y mi princesa, salí y entré a la sala, allí se encontraba Jacob vestido de traje gris, su pequeña llevaba un hermoso vestido fucsia de lunares blancos, se veía monísima con sus coletas y sus lacitos. Ya habían llegado el juez y el sacerdote, acompañados con Ángela, que estaría al pendiente atender lo que necesitaban, y creo que Paúl le había encomendado la tarea de encender las velas y preparar el Jacuzzi de nuestro Chalet, definitivamente se merecía una muy buena bonificación, pero no dudaba ni un segundo en que Paúl no tardo ni cinco minutos en convencerla.

- Papito, acaso no parezco una princesa. – me dijo mi gatita bajando con brinquitos por la escalera. -

- Preciosa con cuidado. – le dije. – puedes caerte. – me acerqué a ella y admire su hermoso vestido blanco con aplicaciones de flores lilas en la falda. – Estas increíblemente hermosa mi princesita. – le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza y estrechándola fuertemente entre mis brazos. Cuando levante la mirada, vi a Jane bajando la escalera, con un vestido igual de hermoso que el de su hermana, y con su precioso y rubio cabello trenzado con delicadeza. – tu también estas hermosa muñeca. – le dije haciéndole una señala para que se uniera a nuestro abrazo. -

- Si papito, verdad que Jane esta muy linda. – me dijo mi gatita. – Y mami nos peino. – dijo aclarando mi pequeña. -

- Pues si gatita, están ambas muy lindas. – le respondí. -

- Y mami esta bellísima papi, no vas a poder cerrar la boca cuando la veas. – dijo Jane segura de lo que decía y yo la verdad no dudaba ni un momento. -

- Todo listo papá. – dijo Ed, saliendo del estudio de música con las partituras en la mano y con un traje parecido al mío. -

- Oye hijo estas muy guapo. – le dije. -

- Lastima que no puede hacerse nada con ese cabello. – dijo Jacob, y luego de dirigir una mirada hacia mí agregó. – Pero es que la cosa es de familia, no se puede contra la genética. – agregó y yo solo reí.-

- A sus puestos. – gritó Paúl desde lo alto de la escalera. -

El momento había llegado y yo estaba absolutamente feliz. Estaba en el jardín de mi mariposita, bajo una sencilla cúpula de madera que había sido colocada allí temporalmente, adornada con pequeñas luces, velas y guirnaldas hechas de orquídeas naturales y fresias. El ambiente era perfecto y romántico, el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Un piano de cola blanco había sido colocado sobre una pequeña tarima a un lado del jardín, procurando que causara el menor daño posible, y se había hecho un perfecto camino de velas y pétalos desde la salida al jardín hasta la cúpula, usando para ello pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas. Mis hijas se encontraban de pie a mi lado y mi pequeño sentado al piano. Ed comenzó a tocar las suaves notas de la nana de mi princesa, cuando Ángela abrió la puerta del jardín y por ella atravesaron Paúl llevando del brazo a mi princesa. Se veía absolutamente radiante, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, con pedrería blanca y turquesa en un delicada tira de bajo su busto y que formaba parte de las tiras que se ajustaban a sus hombros, al final de la falda tenía estampadas hermosas flores azules y rosas. Cuando finalmente dirigí mi mirada a su hermoso rostro, la felicidad, comprensión y amor que reflejaba su mirada me sobrecogió, mi hermosa estaba tan feliz y emocionada como lo estaba yo. Por su rostro escurrían pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Al fin cuando llegó a mi lado, Paúl me entregó la mano de mi princesa, colocándola suavemente sobre mi mano, mientras acercaba mi otra mano para secar las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Te Amo vida. – me dijo. -

- No más que yo a ti mi amor. – le respondí con devoción. El carraspeo del juez nos sacó de nuestra burbuja y nos giramos sonrientes hacia él, sabía por la mirada emocionada que le dedicó mi Bella a Jake y a su sobrina, que estaba más que feliz de verlo. El juez realizó la ceremonia civil, y Jacob y Paúl firmaron el acta como testigos. Antes de dar paso al trabajo del sacerdote, un tercer hombre se había unido a la ceremonia, por idea de Aro quien llamó a Paúl esta mañana y se puso de acuerdo con él dándonos a mi Bella y a mi una sorpresa, el hombre en cuestión era uno de los Abogados de los Volturis, que traía la solicitud definitiva de adopción de mi muñequita y la cual sería presentada ante los juzgados lo más pronto posible, no dudaba que con la influencia de todos nuestros apellidos juntos el fallo estaría listo para cuando regresáramos del viaje. La verdad no sabía a ciencia cierta que emocionaba más a mi princesa, si la ceremonia de casamiento o la adopción de Jane, una vez firmadas todas las actas fue el turno del hermano de Ángela. -

- Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace matrimonial de Edward e Isabella. – dijo el sacerdote dando continuidad al día más perfecto de mi vida. – El amor que se profesan y que se ve reflejado en sus miradas, y en sus hijos los trajo hoy aquí para unir su vida en una sola. – continúo el sacerdote dando un sentido discurso sobre el amor incondicional y la fidelidad, y luego llegó el momento de los votos, me gire hacia mi princesa, y luego de respirar le dije mis propios votos, no lo pensé demasiado, solo usé palabras que había sido dichas muchas veces, con sentimientos salidos de mi propio corazón.

- De amigos, pasamos a ser amantes enamorados, de amantes pasamos a ser uno solo. A partir de hoy seremos esposos, a partir de hoy el "yo" dejara de ser yo para ser nosotros por siempre. Isabella, toma mis manos como símbolo de unión de nuestras vidas hasta la eternidad. He venido hasta a ti para unirme en matrimonio, y para estar juntos viviendo nuestro amor, hasta que la muerte nos separe y más allá, pero siempre junto a ti. – le dije con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Y besé sus manos con devoción antes de que empezara con sus votos.-

- Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. – dijo mi hermosa llenándome de emoción. – Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Edward, quédate a mi lado siempre, sé mi amigo fiel, mi amante, mi compañero, mi confidente. Yo seré tuya incondicionalmente todos los días de nuestras vidas. – dijo besando mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas. El sacerdote pidió los anillos que le fueron entregados por mi gatita que estaba profundamente emocionada. El sacerdote me entregó el de ella y me giré a mi princesa entregándole con el un voto especial, una nueva sorpresa para mi preciosa.

- Mi princesa, te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi amor y de mi fidelidad. Ahora que está en tus manos es un símbolo inequívoco de que mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen. Te pido que lo lleves contigo como un recordatorio de los votos que hemos pronunciado hoy y que soy tuyo por y para siempre. Este anillo es una señal de mi amor por ti, y un signo de que te pertenezco. Me caso hoy contigo y con este símbolo te doy todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, es también un compromiso de que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, de que serás mi dueña por siempre y que estaré destinado a amarte cada día de nuestras vidas, desde ahora y por cada segundo por toda la eternidad. Como este anillo mi amor y mi entrega son infinitas. – mi princesa se secó las lágrimas antes de entregarme su mano para colocar el anillo donde permanecería desde ahora y para siempre. Tras darme una hermosa sonrisa mi princesa tomo mi anillo. -

- Edward, recibe este anillo como prueba de mi amor y de mi fidelidad, como una demostración de que soy tuya por y para siempre, que te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, y mi amor no tendrá un dueño distinto a ti y a nuestros hijos. Fui tuya desde la primera mirada, mi amor te pertenece desde la primera palabra, cuando éramos apenas unos niños, a partir de hoy estos anillos les dirán a todos que tú eres mío, que yo soy tuya, eres mi esposo y yo tu esposa, somos uno, y que nos amaremos infinitamente más allá de la muerte. – después de sus palabras deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, dejando un beso donde este descansaba en mi mano.

- Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre.- sentenció el sacerdote. – y con el poder que me es conferido por la Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer. – dijo. – Edward puedes besar a la novia. – sin esperar a que terminara de decir nada, acerque a mi mujer para darle el beso que esperaba por entregarle desde que la vi parada en el dintel de la puerta de acceso al jardín.

- Te Amo. – susurre contra sus labios. – Te amo demasiado Sra. Cullen. – le dije emocionado. -

- Yo también lo amo Sr. Cullen. – me dijo con devoción antes de besarme de nuevo. Luego nos separamos un poco para darnos cuenta de que Keyla había abierto la caja que estaba cerca del altar y cientos de mariposas de colores empezaron a revolotear a nuestro alrededor y por todo el jardín, unas lágrimas se escaparon de nosotros, porque de alguna forma ese detalle nos había hecho sentir perfectamente cobijados por nuestra pequeña mariposita, por nuestra Marie, ambos nos secamos las lágrimas mutuamente perdiéndonos en un nuevo beso-

- Acaso tú hermano que viaja por montones de horas y miles de millas no se merece un abrazo. – dijo Jacob interrumpiéndonos, y juro que en ese momento no me caía tan bien. -

- Lo siento Tío, pero nosotros primero. – dijo mi gatita, y a continuación nos vimos arrollados por nuestros hermosos hijos.

Luego de los respectivos abrazos fuimos a cenar, al igual que el jardín el comedor estaba impecable y le contamos a mi princesa los planes de luna de miel, hizo un pequeño chupero con la perspectiva de estar lejos de nuestros hijos, pero no paso mucho para que se diera cuenta que estaríamos los dos solos por un par de días y la idea la entusiasmo tanto como a mí. Después de la tranquila cena que disfrutamos en familia y en compañía de Ángela y su Hermano, estos se retiraron, y el novio de Ángela, quien era chofer de limosinas pasó buscando a mis cuñados, sobrina e hijos para ir al aeropuerto. No estuvimos tranquilos hasta que nos avisaron que estaban en la sala VIP esperando su permiso para abordar y poder salir, además estaba feliz ya que no encontraron inconvenientes en su camino, ya con nuestros hijos seguros en vía a Londres, llevé a mi princesa al chalet.

Entramos y todo estaba perfecto, las velas encendidas, pero medio consumidas por lo mucho que tardamos, por suerte el agua del jacuzzi aún estaba tibia, pero era perfecto, todo era perfecto, porque estaba abrazado a mi mujer, a mi esposa… Dios tanto habíamos esperado por esto, y por fin éramos el uno del otro. Nos miramos con devoción, con amor, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, luego de entrar nos dirigimos a la habitación y entre besos y pequeñas caricias nos fuimos despojando poco a poco de la estorbosa ropa. Mi ángel traía puesto el juego de lencería que había comprado para ella y de sobra estaba decir que estaba emocionado y muy excitado, empecé a dejar pequeños besos por los hombros, cuello y clavícula de mi esposa, ganándome pequeños gemidos de placer de su parte… con suaves caricias que le daba a penas con la punta de mis dedos fui deslizando mis manos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar el broche del brassier y despojarla de esa pequeña prenda, con cuidado fui rozando su cuerpo, deleitándome con su sabor, acariciándola, besándola, como hacía ella conmigo, antes de lo esperado me quede completamente sin ropa, y no tarde en hacer pedazos las bragas de mi princesa, dejándola solo con las sexy medias, el irresistible liguero, y por no perder la costumbre los magníficos zapatos de tacón.

Me deleite con cada parte de su cuerpo, probé cada centímetro de su piel, de la misma forma en la que ella se deleito conmigo y me probo milímetro a milímetro, estar dentro de ella fue la gloria… siempre lo ha sido, pero saber que con este acto consumábamos nuestro matrimonio, el saber que le hacía el amor a mi esposa, hizo que todo fuera más personal, más intimo, más perfecto de lo que fue nunca. Estábamos abrumados con las sensaciones, estábamos extasiados con cada caricia, disfrutamos del jacuzzi, del aceite para masajes, incluso de las esposas que Paúl había dejado debajo de mi almohada, con una nota deseando que hiciera buen uso de ellas, fuimos absolutamente insaciables. Mientras descansábamos abrazados, con la incertidumbre si aún nos quedaba otra ronda más para amarnos profundamente, mi princesa se incorporó y me beso, pero luego se detuvo para mirarme a los ojos.

- Gracias mi amor, todo fue absolutamente perfecto. – me dijo con una sonrisa. – no podría esperar a algo mejor, algo más sublime, algo más maravilloso. – me beso nuevamente. – Te amo esposo.

- Y yo te amo más esposa. – le dije, con una sonrisa. – Soy increíblemente feliz porque estemos juntos definitivamente, no sabes como soñaba que fueras la señora Cullen... más bien la Señora de Edward Cullen – durante unos minutos hablamos de muchas cosas entre besos, caricias y ratos de dulces silencios, hasta que mi princesa hablo de nuevo. -

- Cielo esa melodía que tocó Ed después de mi nana, que fue eso, la compuso él. – pregunto curiosa. -

- No cariño, la compuse yo… La verdad cielo es que nuestro hijo es tremendamente talentoso, y eso que tocó, fue primero tu nana, luego una melodía que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza desde que sueño con mi florecita, la compuse en sueños… o eso creo. – le contaba y ella me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. – luego tocó la nana que él le compuso a Marie, que debo agregar es maravillosa, dulce, perfecta.

- Luego fue la nana de Lizzie. – dijo mi princesa y yo asentí. -

- La última fue la que le compuso a Jane, y esta demás decir que estoy increíblemente orgulloso de nuestro hijo. – agregué. – además el fue quien tuvo la idea de unir las melodías y fue el quien hizo casi todas las uniones. Es increíble. – le dije con admiración por el talento de mi campeón. -

- Ed. – dijo mi princesa riendo. – Quien es tu florecita?. – preguntó enarcando una ceja. -

- Pues nuestra próxima bebita. – le dije como si fuera obvio. – Cariño hace dos días estoy soñando con nuestra familia, y además de estar rodeado de nuestros hijos siempre tienes a una hermosa bebé en tus brazos, y es un replica exacta de ti mi amor, es preciosa. – le dije con la devoción que sentía por mi próxima hija… claro cuando la tuviera. -

- Ed. – dijo mi princesa mordiéndose el labio, y yo estaba por perder el control y abalanzarme sobre ella, reclamando una vez su amor, y su cuerpo… pero algo me decía que esto era importante así que haciendo un máximo de esfuerzo me contuve y me concentré en lo que sea que quisiera decirme.- yo… - estaba nerviosa. -

- Que sucede mi amor. – le pregunté. Ella tomó mi mano colocándola suavemente en su plano vientre… no puede ser… o sí…. No?... Mi corazón estaba a punto de estalla. -

- Ed hace dos días descubrí que estoy embaraza. – me dijo… dos días?... por que no me lo dijo antes?... dos días, justo cuando empezaron mis sueños, yo ya lo sabía, de forma semiconsciente pero lo sabía – creo que como en ocho meses tendrás a tu florecita. – me dijo, y no pudo agregar nada porque la calle con un beso que nos llevó a mucho más, y otra vez esa maravillosa noche… definitivamente la mejor de nuestras vidas.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bien espero que la boda superara sus expectativas… lo del embarazo fue una decisión de último minuto, estaba pensando en usarlo en un par de capítulos, pero a la final pensé que si Edward se había esforzado tanto en sorprender a Bella… pues era justo darle una sorpresa y con ella uno de sus mayores deseos en este momento. **

**Antes de empezar, quiero señalar que la frase señalada con (*) fue una pequeña variación que dejó Yass en uno de sus comentarios… Así que le agradezco de corazón su contribución y su dedicación y seguimiento de esta historia, como lo hago con todos los que leen cada una de las líneas y las emociones que se desplegan entre estas palabras. **

**También me disculpo por los retrasos de los capítulos, pero la verdad mi trabajo ha estado pesadísimo estos días… así que me toca darle las gracias a mi esposito por la paciencia, y ustedes a mi mamá que todos los días me anda corriendo de la casa para que me ponga a escribir… gracias a ella el capítulo está terminado hoy… **

**Les adelanto que Juliet, Taty y Nancy pidieron un Outtake con algo de Carlisle y Renata, el cual pienso complacer, después de discutirlo con algunas de ustedes… pero les adelanto que ese formará será con el capítulo 19, en el cual se llama Revelaciones… Por otro lado me pidieron también un Outtake de Esme, pero ese acompañará posiblemente el capítulo 20. **

**Ahora y como siempre, gracias por todos sus reviews y alerts… **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Puedes creer que muchos fueron quienes quisieron matar a Esme, y la verdad tienes razón, también pense en Nothing Hill cuando estaba terminando la escena, sabía que el capítulo era emocionalmente complejo y quise que se relajarán un poco al principio, aunque creo que la rueda de prensa nos da muchos detalles sobre Bella, sobre su carácter y algunos pequeños datos de las intrigas pendientes. Veremos que tal te parece el outtake de Renata y Carlisle, y yo sinceramente me siento cómoda y apoyo la relación de ellos… vamos a ver que opinan después del próximo capítulo. **

**Lizzy90: entiendo perfectamente tu sentimiento por Esme, creo que es además compartido. Me encanta que compartieras mi gusto por una decisión más romántica para el misterio de los ojos y te tomaras con humos lo de los celos. Espero disfrutes también de este. **

**Esme: la tercera con ganas de matar a Esme… Ese capítulo me emocionaba enormemente, y la clave de todo estaba en el enfrentamiento de los pequeños con Edward. Espero que disfrutes de este. **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Las peleas entre hermanos son divertidas, pero esa se paso de matraca, lo bueno fue que se reconciliaron y se fortalecieron. Espero que a pesar de la lectura esos deberes queden bien hechecitos y nada descuidados… Estoy seguro que a ustedes mis vampiras consentidas les van a encantar este capítulo. Besos. **

**Blapagu: Welcome… la verdad que cuando me imagine el capítulo había pensado que Bella se fuera al departamento con los pequeños, pero al final decidí que era mejor que Bella enfrentara a Doña Esme de una vez por todas, me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Gracias por el apoyo. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias por el apoyo siempre. Nos leemos. **

**Caro508: No problem, además todas las intrigas van a ser develadas, Renata va a hacernos el favor pronto… Alice solo nos dio un pequeño sustito y en este capítulo descansamos un poquito de Doña Esme. Espero que lo disfrutes. **

**Mon de Cullen: Espero sinceramente que siga a la altura de tus expectativas… Gracias!**

**GineGine: La presidenta de las AntiEsme… pues tienes razón, creo que este nuevo ataque de Esme les salio como mal, porque provocó un alejamiento importante con su hijo y su adorada Jane… Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. **

**Eli mMesen: bienvenida a bordo. Gracias por el apoyo, en cuanto a tu pregunta… creo que Renata nos va a aclarar todo lo que paso con la historia Bella – Heidi en el próximo capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes. **

**Estteffani Cullen-Swan: Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capítulo un poco más dulzón de lo normal. **

**Juliet: Cariño lamento mucho que tengas que vivir esa situación, pero esas experiencias te harán ser más fuerte y estoy segura que eres un extraordinario ser humano… lamento también que las castigarán por culpa de La Otra, pero deben procurar hacerse espacio para leer cuando no estén en el cole o estudiando. Como habrás leído voy a complacer tu petición, pero con el próximo capítulo. Cualquier cosa si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje privado. Nos leemos. Kisses… también besos y saludos para Tati y Nancy.**

**MELI8114: Bienvenida a bordo y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, no pretendo deshacerme de ti, y me alegra que disfrutes de estos personajes, al principio muchos pusieron el grito en el cielo con esta Esme malvada, pero a la final quedaron cautivados por su mala sangre… aunque a decir verdad no la considero mala, sino menos buena, ella tiene un montón de cosas locas en su cabeza y reacciona por ellas… Ya no nos queda mucho, así que podrás ver si todas tus deducciones son correctas. **

**alexpattinson: Si…. Me confieso soy pro – Robsten, pensé que eso estaba claro desde el principio… jajajaja me alegra que te encantara cariño, espero disfrutes este igual. **

**Nelly McCarthy: espero que este te guste más… aunque es medio dulzón empalagoso. Kisses. **

**Guacha: Se nos acabo el béisbol, ahora nos quedan dos Barca – Madrid en Abril… tema para chaleque que va a durar un buen rato…. Perdí la cuenta ya de quienes se quedaron con las ganas de medio matar a Doña Esme en este capítulo… y la verdad es que también disfrute mucho de la rueda de prensa, había que potenciar un poco los celos, y como bien dices no pueden ser posesivos sin ser celosos. Y en cuanto a Esme, Emmett y Ed… ya veremos que nos depara el próximo capítulo. Lamento haberte asustado con lo de Elizabeth, pero creo que era necesario algo que fortaleciera los eslabones débiles de la cadena para así no permitir que la Abuela no se salga con la suya. No agradezcas lo del outtake, fue tu idea… así que lo merecías. Yo la verdad disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Diana: espero igual disfrutes este. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Me alegra que disfrutaras todos los elementos del capítulo, y si!... ya me confesé hace un rato, soy team Robsten, no lo puedo evitar, se ven muy lindos juntos, su corporalidad es demasiado genial, y transmiten muchas cosas sin necesidad palabras. **

**Cammixu: No soy muy pro Jacob la verdad, así que se me hizo bien ponerlo en una faceta completamente diferente… me alegra que lo aprecies. Otra más para la cuenta de "Odiamos a Esme"?... Y seguro disfrutaste a Ed en este capítulo. **

**: welcome, creo que ese es el problema de Esme, no puede desprenderse. Espero disfrutes este. Besos. **

**Triix2402: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que estés completamente reestablecida. Y estoy segura que tú más que nadie amarás este capítulo… No reniegues tanto de tu hermanito, que los hermanos son geniales, yo tengo un hermano y una hermana, ambos menores que yo y son un orgullo y un gran apoyo. Espero que tu primita mejore con el tiempo de su asma, y seguro que Jane, Ed y la Gatita estarán mejor, más felices y más unidos de ahora en adelante. **

**: te doy la bienvenida y te agradezco el apoyo, espero que salgas bien de tus exámenes. Espero igual disfrutes el nuevo capítulo. **

**Sonia Sandria: Bienvenida y gracias también. Espero disfrutes este capítulo y nos leemos. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: Que bien que no me odies o quieras matarme… Gracias por el apoyo siempre. Y si Esme se le paso la mano, pero al menos Edward tomó una decisión importante y concisa. Bella es demasiado buena y por eso reacciona así de forma noble frente a todo. Y en cuanto a Alice… pues la verdad es que no es mala, por lo menos no lo será en "La Otra". Estoy segura que amarás al campeón en este capítulo. Veremos que pasa con lo demás… Kisses. **

**Yas: Que puedo decir… sabía que en algún momento sucumbirías a las lágrimas, también que odiarías mi decisión de hacer de Jacob la pareja de Paúl. Viste a la final use la frase, y en vista de tu amor incondicional por el campeón y que te lo imaginas como tu Mau, te dedico la escena del piano. Gracias por el apoyo, Kisses. **

**Chuvi1487: Bienvenida, ahora si de una manera publica, y muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews son los que me hacen disfrutar cada trasnocho y cada pequeño sacrificio para que "la Otra" llegue a sus manos y puedan disfrutarlas, te adelanto que muchas de tus teorías son ciertas, aunque no completamente, el próximo capítulo será revelador y estoy segura que encontrarás montones de respuestas. Una vez más gracias. Nos leeemos. **

**Les cuento que ya no queda mucho, quizás unos dos o tres capítulos más los outtakes pendientes… eso en principio. Estoy planeando otra historia que espero sea también de su agrado pero que no verá la luz hasta que no despidamos a La Otra, por la puerta grande como se merece. De corazón gracias por el apoyo. Les agradezco enormemente a quienes han dejado Alerts, pero esta semana no podré publicarlos porque no he actualizado la lista, mil perdones y millones de gracias por el apoyo siempre. **

**Kisses**

**BkPattz… **

"**Si la vida te da limones…"**


	19. Chapter : Revelaciones

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

…

Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

Desperté a media mañana, cuando ya el hambre hacía estragos en mi cuerpo, pero no era para menos después de la maratónica noche que viví al lado de mi esposa, si había sido memorable antes de que me dijera que estaba embarazada… después de la noticia todo se intensificó millones de veces más… Todavía mi corazón latía emocionado y de manera alocada cuando pensaba que en poco tiempo tendría en mis brazos a la pequeñita copia de mi princesa, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que sería una niña, y que sería la copia al carbón de mi ángel, otra hermosa princesita a la que consentir, otra "niña llorona" como le decía Ed… pero sería mi pequeñita llorona, mi preciosa florecita, la más pequeñita de mis princesitas. Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a mi princesa, se veía pacifica y hermosa, sumida en el sueño, acurrucada y con ese hermoso cabello castaño regado por la almohada… Dios me moría por besarla, pero debía dejarla descansar, ahora debía cuidar de mi hermosa esposa embarazada.

Fui para la cocina a buscar el desayuno que ya había dejado adelantado ayer, tenía yogurt y frutas, cereales, jugo, leche, había un café especial que sabía le encantaba a mi princesa, pero en su estado preferí pasar del café, preparé unas tostadas, con queso, y también coloqué una fuente con mermelada, no era demasiado elaborado, pero la verdad es que no quería estar demasiado lejos de mi princesa, ya en el aeropuerto antes de abordar la llevaría a desayunar de nuevo si ella quería. Entre en el cuarto y no la encontré, la llamé y no me respondía, y luego unos sonidos que me preocuparon me alertaron de que se encontraba en el baño, deje con cuidado la bandeja en una mesita que teníamos en la habitación del chalet y me apresure al baño, para encontrar a mi princesa con la cabeza sobre el retrete.

- Cielo estas bien?. – le pregunté acercándome a ella y haciendo circulares y reconfortantes movimientos en su espalda o eso esperaba. -

- Estoy bien Ed. – me dijo. – Son solo náuseas matutinas. - No pudo seguir, porque terminó vomitando de nuevo. – Sal de aquí. – me dijo.-

- No pienso irme a ningún lugar. Acaso no quieres que esté a tu lado. – le dije medio indignado, medio dolido. -

- Cariño claro que quiero, pero esto es asqueroso. – dijo sentándose en el suelo, con su espalda y cabeza apoyada contra las frías baldosas de la pared del baño, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y estaba increíblemente pálida. - No es muy glamoroso ver a tu esposa adorando el retrete en la primera mañana luego de la noche de bodas. – dijo con un forzada sonrisa. -

- A pesar de lo desagradable que es para ti, es maravilloso cuando se conoce la causa princesa, y sinceramente no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora, lo único que lamento es que te sientas y la pases mal. – le di un beso en la frente, y me levanté del suelo, para mojar un paño para que se lo pasara por la frente y lo colocara detrás del cuello, mientras salía a buscar una botella de agua mineral y unos vasos que anoche había llevado para la habitación. -

- Gracias Amor. – me dijo tras beber un sorbo del agua. Tomé su cepillo de dientes, y se lo di para que terminara con el sabor desagradable. Una vez que terminó y me dio una dulce sonrisa, la tome del suelo en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a la cama. – Gracias esposo, eres el mejor. – me dijo para dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios. - Te Amo.

- No tienes que agradecer, yo quiero cuidar de ustedes. – repetí su acción dejando un beso en sus labios, y otro en su vientre. – Te amo. – le dije mirándola. – Las amo. – dije besando de nuevo su vientre. - Y aquí tengo el desayuno para mis princesas. – le dije acercando la bandeja a la mesa. -

- Princesas?... de acuerdo que ayer te di la razón en cuanto a lo de "tu florecita"… pero sinceramente amor, no podemos saber si será una princesita u otro príncipe. – me dijo. – además a mi me gustaría otro niño como tú.

- Tú ya tienes a Ed que es igualito a mí, y a Lizzie, que también se parece a mí… solo que con tu hermoso cabello, es como la combinación perfecta, y Jane, se parece a mí y a su madre… y hasta Marie era una combinación de los dos, aún cuando fuera distinta a Lizzie. – le dije sin evitar que una lágrima saliera por mis ojos, que ella secó con dulzura, y a la vez que las acompañó. – Así que yo quiero a mi pequeña Bella. – insistí. -

- Pero no pensarás en llamarla Isabella. – me dijo, frunciendo el seño. -

- No podría aunque me encantaría, recuerdas que nuestra ahijada va a llamarse así. – le dije. – ya tendremos mucho tiempo para ver como llamaremos a nuestra florecita.

- Ed, yo quiero que seas tu quien escoja su nombre. – me dijo.-

- Cariño, pero esta bebita es de los dos. – le dije, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza. -

- No… yo sola decidí y escogí el nombre de tres de nuestros hijos, y no sabes el trabajo que me dio, así que la responsabilidad ahora será solo suya caballero. – me dijo entre risas, pero sabía que en el fondo me lo estaba ofreciendo como una especie de regalo. -

- Gracias, mi amor. – le dije. – pero ahora a comer, le dije dándole pequeños pedazos de frutas en la boca la cual ella iba mordiendo. – Cielo que podemos hacer con las náuseas, te pasaba mucho con los trillizos?. – le pregunté. -

- Un poco, pero al tercer mes se fueron. – inmediatamente fruncí el seño de preocupación, tres meses?... eso era demasiado. – No te preocupes, cielo. – me dijo acariciándome allí donde se fruncía la piel. – con algo de galletas saladas y agua, mejoran bastante. – me dijo y me tranquilizó un poco. – Ed… sobre darle la noticia a alguien más… la verdad es que yo preferiría. – me dijo y parecía nerviosa. – no quiero que pienses que no me alegro de nuestro bebé y que no quisiera gritárselo al mundo, pero después de lo que paso hace unos días, a mi no me gustaría tener otro enfrentamiento. – la calle con un beso. -

- No te preocupes amor, no le contaremos a nadie, hasta que todo sea perfectamente seguro y estable. – le dije, y con pesar agregue. – a mi también me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… pero te prometo… no te juro, que yo los voy a proteger sobre cualquier cosa.

- Ed, cuando se lo decimos a los niños?. - preguntó. -

- Lo cierto es que me gustaría que lo supieran pronto, pero supongo que será mejor esperar… no creo que sepan guardar secretos. – le dije riendo. – además Ed me dijo cuando le enseñe la nana, que esa sería perfecta para su próxima hermanita, y de hecho lo hizo antes de que yo se lo mencionara.

- En serio?. – me dijo mi princesa asombrada, mientras mordía una tostada. – yo pensé que el quería un hermano… algo así como para equilibrar fuerzas.

- Yo pensé lo mismo y le pregunté, me dijo que quería un hermano, pero que Lizzie, Jane y yo queríamos una niña, y que mientras más niñas lloronas tuviéramos mejor para él. – mi princesa me miró divertida enarcando una ceja. – Sip. – le dije reafirmando su duda. – dice que mientras las niñas lloronas pelean por mi aprobación, tiene más de ti para él solito. – una dulce carcajada salió de mi hermosa esposa, al escuchar las ocurrencias de nuestro hijo. -

- No puedo creerlo. – dijo y después de suspirar me dijo. – pero si te soy sincera y esta resulta tu florecita. - dijo acariciándose el vientre.- a mí la verdad me gustaría tener otro niño que se llamara como sus abuelos. – dijo con aire soñador, yo me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y besarla dulcemente. -

- Eso no es problema preciosa, después de que tengamos a nuestra bebita podemos ponernos a trabajar en eso.- ella rió dándome un golpe en el hombro. – esta bien, esta bien, podemos esperar al menos hasta que la princesita camine.

Luego de permanecer tranquilos un rato y conversar, fuimos a arreglarnos para partir para el aeropuerto, por suerte mi grandioso cuñado se había ocupado de las valijas, y mi princesa y yo solo nos toco vestirnos y colocar el neceser con los efectos personales, aun lado de la maleta y salir para el aeropuerto, llamé de nuevo a Ángela, y Ben vino a recogernos. Cuando estábamos por llegar al aeropuerto mi princesa llamó mi atención.

- Cielo, esta es una de las pocas veces que pienso pedirte esto. – me dijo mordiéndose el labio. – pero la verdad es que tu familia no lo sabe, y no quiero que se entere por las fotos de un paparazzi. – me dijo y yo solo la miraba profundamente confundido, de que demonios hablaba. -

- Cariño, no entiendo. – le dije. -

- Edward, dame tu anillo de bodas. – me dijo.-

- Mi anillo?. – que?... para que?... se había vuelto loca. -

- Si cariño. – me dijo. – No quiero que tu familia se entere de la boda, en una revista o en un programa de farándula. – me explicó. – quiero que me des tu anillo. – se quitó el suyo, y yo de mala gana le entregué el mío, sacó de debajo de su blusa una cadenita, con un hermoso corazón, uno de los tantos regalos que le di cuando estábamos juntos, y el cual supuso una gran discusión con mi madre, ya que era otra de las joyas de mi abuela, y se la entregué a Bella en uno de sus cumpleaños, y mi mamá armó todo un escándalo alegando que esa joya debía regalársela a Heidi… pero era feliz de que aún la conservará con tan evidente cariño, abrió el broche y por el pasaron ambas alianzas, yo desperté de mi ensoñación e insistí en abrochar la cadena alrededor de su delicado cuello. – Te lo devuelvo cuando pasemos los controles y estemos libres de paparazzi, porque quiero que todas las mujercitas que se atrevan a mirarte se den cuenta que tienes dueña. – me dijo y yo solté una carcajada, para luego besarla intensamente. -

- Te amo mi amor, y amo a la Bella Celosita. – le dije, y la verdad es que me encantaba su instinto posesivo, era algo loco y enfermizo, pero que podía hacer. -

Y al parecer mi princesa había tenido razón con lo del anillo, porque apenas nos bajamos del carro nos vimos asediados de paparazzi, al parecer fuimos la guinda de su torta, porque según entendí estaban allí en el aeropuerto molestando a la pareja protagónica de una famosa saga de vampiros, que había llegado a Chicago para participar en el programa de Oprah, ellos estaban ya de salida, sus guardaespaldas habían conseguido meterlos seguros en su camioneta; definitivamente si las cosas con los paparazzi seguían así tendría que considerar el tener unos guardaespaldas acompañando a mi princesa, porque la verdad es que ella era medio patosa y con tantos buitres al acechó temía que se lastimara o se lastimara la bebe. Apenas nos vieron nos rodearon, haciendo que la marcha hasta el interior del aeropuerto fuera verdaderamente lenta.

- Cullen se van de escapada romántica?. – preguntaba uno de los paparazzi mientras los flashes nos cegaban una y otra vez, la verdad agradecí la idea de Paúl de que él, Jacob y los pequeños fueran en un vuelo anoche, de esa forma no se encontraron con este circo. – Dónde dejaron a los pequeños?. – preguntó otro. – Swan ese es un anillo de compromiso?. –preguntó otro. – Piensas atar finalmente al Uraño de Chicago. – dijo otro y yo empezaba a enfurecerme, lo único que me calmaba era tener los cariños que me hacía mi princesa en el brazo que llevaba rodeando su cintura. Bella se detuvo un momento, a unos pasos de los controles, donde ya estaban los de seguridad prestos para brindarnos ayuda. -

- Señores por favor, un poco de calma. – les dijo mi princesa. – Ya les ofrecí una rueda de prensa hace días y les ofrecí todo la información que consideré oportuna, de igual forma respondí a algunas de sus preguntas en la firma de libros, quiero pedirles que por favor respeten la intimidad de mi familia, pero para que esto no caiga en saco roto y como muestra de buena voluntad de nuestra parte. – les dijo. – y esperando que por favor tengan medida al acercarse a mi familia les voy a decir algunas cosas, pero la verdad espero que tengan más cautela la próxima vez, porque en nuestro último encuentro lograron asustar y preocupar a nuestros hijos. – le dijo en un tono serio y molesto, de mamá regañando a un niño travieso, y vi a muchos de los fotógrafos bajar la cabeza en un gesto apenado. – Bien, nos vamos de viaje, tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Montepulciano y Edward va a acompañarme, nuestros hijos están bien, pero donde están no es su problema, pero están perfectamente bien con sus tíos aquí en Chicago, gracias por la preocupación. – mi princesa estaba poniéndolos sobre pistas falsas para que no se les ocurra la brillantes de contactarse con colegas en el exterior. – Y si. – dijo levantando la mano y mostrando el diamante de los Cullen. –Edward y yo estamos comprometidos, pensamos casarnos a finales de año, será una ceremonia privada, pero les ofreceremos algunas fotos a sus revistas. – les dijo, y yo recordé que las fotos que teníamos eran las que tomó Ángela, que según sé en su juventud fue una amante de la fotografía y fue la fotógrafa del periódico de su preparatoria y de la universidad donde estudió, confiaba en que serían perfectas, porque había tenido la oportunidad de visitar alguna de las exposiciones de fotografía en la que participó y la verdad es que era muy buena, sino fuera porque perdería a la mejor asistente de todos los tiempos, pues la verdad la alentaría para que siguiera una carrera profesional como fotógrafa. – Gracias por todo. – terminó y los dejamos. -

- Eres genial. – le dije acercándola a mí y dejando un beso en su cabello. Después de pasar los controles, mi princesa me devolvió mi anillo, no sin antes, mostrarle los dientes a una de las funcionarias que trabajaba en los controles y que intentaba seducirme con un muy desagradable pestañeo y coqueteo forzado.

El viaje fue formidable, pero pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación, con mi princesa descansando, no quería que se excediera, charlamos, leímos, escuchamos música juntos, comimos, dormimos mucho y nos repusimos del maratón de anoche, sabía que tendríamos una perfecta segunda noche de casados a pesar del viaje, del jetlag y del cansancio y las hormonas del embarazo. La luna de miel fue verdaderamente fantástica, aún cuando amamos a nuestros hijos con locura, la verdad es que necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros, fue completamente genial y renovador, poder caminar libremente con mi princesa por las calles tomados de manos sin nada que esconder, comer juntos en restaurantes, pasear por los lugares turísticos, tomarnos fotos, Paris fue genial, caminamos y disfrutamos mucho de los museos y los parques, pero más disfrutamos del interior de nuestra habitación, las hormonas revueltas de mi princesa y sus continúas subidas de libido me garantizaría que pasaríamos muchas noches durmiendo en el Chalet en lugar de hacerlo en nuestra habitación.

El martes temprano tomamos el eurostar vía Londres, se me hacia interesante el trayecto, en primera por la parte en la que atravesaríamos el Canal de La Mancha, y en segunda porque mi princesa me iba contando todas las anécdotas de su embarazo, aunque yo algunas las conocía, porque cuando podía robarme unos minutos, seguía leyendo su libro, necesitaba conocer todas las pequeñas y grandes emociones que paso durante el embarazo de los trillizos y los primeros años de vida de Ed y Lizz… pero tener esas experiencias contadas a viva voz de mi ángel era genial, aprovechamos el trayecto, puesto que ella lo tomó muchas veces ya que durante su embarazo vivió en Paris, pero seguía asistiendo a sus consultas en Londres. Londres esa ciudad que mi esposa amaba profundamente, visitarla en su compañía y en la de nuestros pequeños fue increíblemente especial.

Para Jane fue toda una nueva experiencia puesto que no la conocía y ver su emoción al subirse en el London Eye o en otras de las muchas cosas que hicimos juntos no tenía precio, los trayectos a pie y las estadía en los tranquilos parques fueron maravillosas, además que los mellizos estaban enseñándole a hablar italiano para poderla incluir en sus juegos de idiomas, mi muñeca estaba tan emocionada que no dejaba de pedirnos, que cuando aprendiera el idioma la cambiáramos al colegio italiano con sus hermanos, mi gatita no cabía de la felicidad de que estuviéramos todos juntos, y Ed insistía siempre en mostrarme sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad. La fundación era increíble, y el trabajo que se desarrollaba en ella mucho más, tal fue mi inspiración y mi emoción que estando allí comencé a involucrarme más en el trabajo que se realizaba, y ya me encontraba yo mismo programando una serie de eventos benéficos para recaudar fondos para los programas de salud y apoyo, sobre todos en países del tercer mundo.

Una de las ideas que nació del viaje y en un momento en el que Jacob y Bella me mostraban las estadísticas y los estudios, fue el de crear un beca para hacer que jóvenes de países africanos y de zonas pobres de países de centro y suramérica, pudieran estudiar para convertirse en médicos cardiólogos y pediatras, así como investigadores, que ejercieran en su país con ayuda de la fundación y poder así poner nuestro granito de arena para mejorar la calidad de vida de algunos menos favorecidos, la inspiración nos llegó de la historia de Seth, un pequeñito haitiano que Paúl y Jacob conocieron en su visita a ese país tras el terremoto, el sufre de una pequeña afección cardiaca y a través de una misión humanitaria lograron traerlo a Londres, fuimos a visitarlo un par de veces y el pequeño era increíblemente adorable, era la razón por la que Jacob tampoco podía quedarse demasiados días en Chicago y nos ofreció esa visita relámpago para servir de testigo de la boda y sorprender a mi ángel, de hecho nos confesaron que estaban tramitando por la embajada un permiso especial para que pudieran adoptar al pequeño Seth. La verdad es que mis cuñados eran increíbles.

Tras una semana muy intensa y maravillosa, regresamos a Chicago con más trabajo del que pensábamos, producto de todas las ideas que surgieron en la fundación, pero felices… tenía que ver la manera de que mi princesa no se extralimitara con su trabajo, pero yo la apoyaría en todo e involucraría a mi familia en ello. Regresaba a Chicago feliz, porque mis pequeños ya eran unos Cullen, solo faltaba que el juzgado diera el falló definitivo de la adopción de Jane, lo cual sería al día siguiente según me informó Aro. La única sombra sobre mi felicidad seguía siendo Esme. Sé que le había prometido a mi gatita que no vería más a su abuela, pero eventualmente tendría que verla, pero lo que si es que me aseguraría de que no pudiera dañarlos jamás.

Una vez en casa, nos esperaba Ángela, con una chica a la que había pedido que llevara, se trataba de su hermana, que era enfermera y psicopedagoga, la clase de persona perfecta que quería para que ayudara a mi princesa a cuidar de nuestros pequeños. La chica no trabajaba en una escuela u otro lugar donde pudieran aprovechar su talento porque sufría de agoraphobia, era una especie de miedo a las multitudes y los espacios abiertos, ya había estado en tratamiento psicológico y se encontraba en condiciones de manejarse en pequeños grupos de gente, y ciertos espacios, yo la conocía hace algún tiempo, y eventualmente había servido de niñera de Jane o de mis sobrinos, lo hable con mi princesa y estuvo de acuerdo en darle una oportunidad, y la verdad es que cuando conoció a Cynthia quedó completamente complacida, ella era una chica dulce, que se llevaba bien con los niños y nuestros hijos la adoraron al instante, al igual que Keyla que nos había acompañado, mientras sus papás iban por la pequeña Leah a Pekín, Seth mientras tanto se quedó al cuidado de los Black, como siempre ocurría cuando Jacob y Paúl debían ausentarse a la vez de Londres, además que el pequeño estaba en el hospital como parte de la misión humanitaria, y solo podrían tenerlo en casa cuando se cumplieran con todos los trámites de la adopción.

Ya habíamos preparado la cena para lo pequeños, mientras Cynthia jugaba con ellos, luego Ángela paso por ella para llevarla a casa, ella trabajaría con nosotros solo por el día, mientras veíamos su interacción con los pequeños, después podríamos considerar si se quedarían con nosotros, también estaba considerando tener fijos en la casa, a James y Bree, eran una pareja ya mayor, James era quien se encargaba de cuidar el jardín por parte de la empresa que tenía contratada, pero estaban a punto de jubilarlo, y yo la verdad le había tomado apreció, había una casita al fondo de la propiedad que podría remodelar para tal fin, y Doña Bree, era una mujer sumamente dulce y amable que podría ayudar a mi princesa con las labores de la cocina u otras cosas, además de estar al pendiente de los pequeños… Mi ángel era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a nuestros hijos pero con la pequeñita en camino no queríamos arriesgar nada. A pesar de que el embarazo anterior nos había dejado dos hijos hermosos, inteligentes y saludables, la perspectiva de que la experiencia vivida con Marie pudiera repetirse nos aterraba enormemente. Ya el asunto de la limpieza no me preocupaba porque desde que me había mudado tenía un contrato con una empresa, que mandaba dos veces por semana a dos personas de confianza que se encargaban de limpiar toda la casa y se ocupaban de la ropa.

Mientras acostábamos a nuestros pequeños recibí una llamada de mi padre, deje a mi princesa apagando las luces y chequeando sus cuartos mientras yo fui hasta nuestra habitación.

- Edward dónde te habías metido hijo?. – me dijo apenas le atendí. -

- Hola para ti también papá. – le dije con reproche provocando sus risas. - Fui el fin de semana para Paris con Bella papá. – le respondí

- Y dónde dejaste a mis nietos?. – me dijo.-

- Woooah… papá te estas pareciendo a Doña Esme. – le dije. -

- No Edward, sabes que no es reclamo, pero es que te perdiste una semana, y yo no sabía nada de mis nietos, fui a buscarlos para llevarlos al parque y por unos helados con Kellan y Valerie y no los encontré.

- Es que mientras Bella y yo estábamos en Paris, mis hijos estaban con sus tíos en Londres. – le dije. -

- Tíos?. – me preguntó extrañado. -

- Bueno, sabes que mis hijos tratan a Paúl como su tío. – le expliqué. – Y él es como un hermano para Bella. Él además tiene una pareja Jacob. – le conté. – que es como otro tío para mis pequeños.

- Me lo esperaba de Paúl. – me dijo. – y me alegra que Bella haya contado con gente que la apoyara todo este tiempo. -

- Pues si papá, además hicimos los trámites de cambio de nombre de mis hijos. – le dije emocionado. -

- Eso si que es una buena noticia. – me dijo. – Que por cierto yo te llamaba porque les tengo unas sorpresas, y además quería contarte que estuve en Port Ángeles, pero de eso hablaremos luego.

- Eso es fantástico papá. Nosotros también tenemos noticias. – le dije pensando en contarle lo de la boda, y después de sopesarlo un momento decidí que el sería el primero en contarle lo del bebé, quería al mejor obstetra de Chicago para asegurarme que todo fuera bien con el embarazo de mi esposa. - pero tu llamaste, así que tu primero.

- Bueno, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. – me dijo. – quiero que vengan a casa a cenar, tengo buenas noticias y quiero celebrarlo con mi familia.

- Papá, pero va a estar mamá y yo no quiero que ella altere a mi Bella o a mis hijos de nuevo. – le expresé mi temor. -

- No lo hará hijo, ella esta lo suficientemente asustada con tu amenaza de poner una orden de alejamiento para que no se acerqué a Jane, que creo que ni va a atrever a mirar a Bella o a los pequeños. – me dijo, y yo pensé que sería mi oportunidad de decirle a mi familia que me había casado, y recordé también el compromiso que hice con Aro. -

- Papá sería mucho pedirte que invites a Aro. – le dije. – la verdad es que me quedaría más tranquilo… No creo que mi mamá se atreva a decir o a hacer algo en frente de Aro. –

- Si eso quieres hijo, no hay problema. Yo lo llamó apenas termine de hablar contigo. – me dijo, mientras yo me giraba a ver a mi esposa que entraba por la habitación, y le decía en sin emitir sonido con quien hablaba, ella asintió y se acercó a mi por la espalda, yo sentado en la orilla de la cama, y ella de rodillas detrás de mi abrazándome por la cintura y descansando su barbilla en mi hombro, mientras yo trazaba círculos con las puntas de mi dedos de mi mano libre sobre sus brazos. – Y cual era tu sorpresa hijo?. – me preguntó. -

- Si tengo que esperar a mañana para saber tu sorpresa. – le dije. – deberás esperar para conocer alguna de las nuestras. – mi princesa apretó su agarre contra mi cuerpo y me susurró en el oído. -

- Puedes decirle. – me dijo. Y la cercanía de su aliento fue como una suave y sensual caricia. – necesitamos apoyo, y un buen gineco-obstetra. – me dijo autorizándome a darle a mi padre todas nuestras noticias. -

- De acuerdo, voy a decirte, pero deberás agradecerle a Bella que esta intercediendo por ti. – le dije. – Además que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para que me salves del arranque de furia de mi hermana. – le dije entre risas. -

- Qué hiciste Edward?. – me dijo. -

- Bella y yo nos casamos el viernes, el viaje a Paris fue nuestra Luna de Miel. – le dije y puse el teléfono en altavoz para que mi princesa lo escuchara también. – Y estás en altavoz. - le advertí. -

- Edward Anthony Cullen, te casaste sin permitir que tu hermana preparara tu boda y cada puntada del vestido de Isabella. – dijo con falso enojo. – pues que Dios los agarre confesados hijo. – dijo para luego estallar en una carcajada que acompañamos. – Bien, aunque me hubiese gustado estar allí acompañándolos los entiendo completamente, los felicito hijos. – nos dijo.- Que Dios los bendiga como los bendigo yo y que sean todo lo felices que se merecen.

- Gracias Carlisle. – le dijo mi princesa emocionada. -

- Gracias Papá. – le dije. – pero tenemos dos cosas más que decirte.

- Más sorpresas?. – preguntó curioso. -

- Si, estas solo?. – le pregunté, queriendo saber si alguien podría ser testigo de su reacción, no quería que fuera mamá. -

- La verdad es que no hijo. – me dijo.-

- Estas en casa, con mamá?. – insistí aunque sabía la respuesta. -

- Sabes que no Edward, para que preguntas. – me respondió. -

- De acuerdo. – le dije intentado concentrarme nuevamente. – En primer lugar quiero que sepas que Bella, esta adoptando a Jane, mañana el tribunal da el fallo, por lo que me contó Aro, así que a partir de mañana Jane, será Jane Esme Cullen Volturi-Swan.

- Wooo…. Hijo, excelente, me alegra que mi nieta tenga al fin la mamá a la que tanto ha anhelado. – me dijo. – Pero tu mamá mañana va a enloquecer, entiendo porque quieras allí a Volturi.

- Me alegra que te parezca bien papá, sabes que para mi es importante tu apoyo. – le agradecí. – y ahora la otra noticia, es más bien un favor que voy a pedirte… mejor dicho dos. – le dije guiñándole el ojo a mi preciosa a través del espejo que teníamos enfrente. -

- Que será lo que necesitan Edward, Bella?. – nos apremió a responderle frente a nuestro silencio. -

- Bueno Carlisle. – le dijo Bella. – la verdad es que necesitamos que nos contactes con el mejor gineco-obstetra de Chicago. – le dijo. -

- Un gineco-obstetra? .- preguntó algo confundido, pero luego parece que el entendimiento llegó a su mente. – No me digan que…

- Si papá, además de Isabella, la bebita de Alice, tendrás otra nieta papá, otra princesita a la que consentir. – le dije emocionado. -

- Edward aunque el bebe haya sido concebido la misma noche que llegaste a Italia. – dijo provocando un profundo sonrojo en mi princesa y una carcajada de mi parte, por la que me gane un golpe en el hombro. – aún es muy pronto para que digas que es una niña. – me dijo divertido. -

- Yo también lo creo Carl, pero él no me hace caso. – le replicó Bella. -

- Puedo decir que es instinto de Padre orgulloso. – les dije. – Además es una bebé de año nuevo y como tal se va cumplir mi deseo. – dije provocando la risa de Bella y mi papá. – y Alice dijo que así sería. -

- No me vengas con lo mismo de Alice. – me dijo mi padre. – Con una hija con complejos de vidente tengo suficiente. – luego de un profundo suspiro. – Felicidades nuevo hijos, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz que su historia si se encaminó por el camino que tenía destinado. – luego agregó. – cual es el otro favor que quieren pedirme. -

- Mañana le diremos a los demás que Bella y yo nos casamos, y probablemente lo de la adopción de Jane, pero lo del embarazo queremos reservárnoslo para mas adelante, no queremos problemas, ni sorpresas desagradables. – pedí, sintiendo todo el apoyo de mi princesa.–

- No se preocupen, será todo como ustedes quieran. – dijo mi padre.-

- Otra cosa papá… - no sabía como expresar lo que quería sin que sonara mal. - papá… quien va a cocinar mañana?. – le pregunté finalmente. Por la mirada que me dirigió mi princesa a través del espejo y por el mutismo de mi padre entendí que ninguno de los dos entendía lo que quería expresa. – no me sentiría cómodo que Bella comiera algo cocinado por mamá. -

- Edward!. – me gane una reprimenda de mi esposa, con el respectivo golpe en mi hombro. -

- Lo siento pero tengo que cuidar a mis princesas. – declaré seguro de mi mismo. – además supongo que los niños querrán ir a pesar de Esme, solo por la idea de estar con sus primos.

- Hijo pedí la cena en un restaurante, será entregada y servida en la casa por un servicio de catering. – me dijo. – Tu mamá no esta demasiado feliz conmigo últimamente, y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando se enteró que iba a salir de viaje, y más cuando supo que estaba buscando la tumba de Christopher. -

- Y lo encontraste Carl?. – le preguntó mi Bella con un brillo especial en la mirada, aunque creo que era más bien la esperanza de descubrir algo como una tumba vacía o algo que le diera la certeza de que su hermano estaba vivo. -

- Si, pero no en Port Ángeles como pensamos. – nos contó.-

- Y si no estaba en Port Ángeles como lo encontraste papá?. – le dije interesado por quien fue también mi hermano. -

- La verdad es que he estado conversando con Eleazar, y el me contó de una casa que su tía Isabella tenía en un pueblito cerca de Port Ángeles que se llamaba Forks. – dijo e inmediatamente mire a Bella. -

- Es cierto, tengo una propiedad en Forks que heredé de mi madre, es un sitio maravilloso para descansar un poco, es una casa preciosa en un claro del bosque, cerca de un río, y un claro hermosísimo lleno de flores. – contaba con un aire soñador. -

- Precisamente, sospechó que Renee vivió allí cuando se fue de Chicago hasta el nacimiento de Christopher y después de su muerte habrá viajado a Phoenix. – después de un minuto agregó. – Bella, nunca has visitado la tumba de Christopher en Forks.

- Nunca Carlisle, yo no he estado en Fork, desde hace demasiado tiempo, fui un par de veces con mis padres a visitar mi Abuela Isa, pero nunca fui al cementerio, luego que mi Abuela y mis padres fallecieron estuve en alguna oportunidad allí para pensar, descansar un poco. – por sus suspiros supuse que fue las contadas veces que nos separábamos mientras éramos amantes, y alguna de las veces en las que peleamos y ella me pedía el fin de semana para pensar y poner sus sentimientos en orden, esta vez fui yo quien le brindó su apoyo, besando dulcemente su mano. – pero porque la pregunta.

- El encargado del Cementerio, me contó que todos los años, por el aniversario del nacimiento y la muerte de Christopher una mujer visitar su tumba y paga para que este cuidadosamente mantenida, y en una pequeña floristería del pueblo paga para que todos los viernes lleven flores frescas a su tumba, pero nadie sabe quien es. – dijo mi papá y tanto mi esposa como yo fruncimos el seño sin entender de que se trataba todo esto, pero la verdad es que todo era extraño. -

- Y no buscaste más información?. – pregunté. -

- Por quien me tomas hijo. – me dijo. – claro que lo hice pero la verdad es que en la floristería me dijeron que el pago se hace en efectivo y no tienen idea de quien… pero sinceramente me parece que también paga por el silencio de la gente. – nos contó. -

- Eso es muy extraño. – dije. – como estás papá… digo con respecto a eso de estar frente a Christopher. – le dije entendiendo perfectamente la sus sentimiento. -

- No sé hijo, sentí un cúmulo de cosas, desesperación, tristeza, depresión… algo de paz, incluso una especie de alegría por saber en donde está. – me dijo. – pero algo muy extraño me paso… aunque sentía que era mi hijo por quien lloraba, que era mi hijo al que le pedía perdón, de alguna forma sentía que… - de pronto no sabía como seguir. -

- De pronto sentías que no era Christopher, que era otra persona a la que llorabas. – dijo mi princesa con pleno convencimiento. -

- La verdad es que exactamente era eso Bella. – dijo mi padre. –

- O aquí hay algo extraño o ustedes dos necesitan hacerle una visita importante a Jasper. – no era un chiste no hubo golpes por mi imprudencia, ni risas por parte de ninguno de los tres. Luego de un rato mi padre colgó, haciéndonos prometerle que estaríamos mañana en casa para la cena. La siguiente decisión sería si llevar o no a nuestros hijos.

Una vez colgada la llamada, mire a mi princesa pensativa.

- Que pasa cielo?. – le pregunté mientras le daba besitos en la punta de la nariz y por el rostro. -

- Pensaba en mi hermano. – dijo algo triste. – No sabes lo mucho que me hubiese gustado un hermano.

- Cielo. – le dije apretándola contra mí. - quizás no creciste con Christopher, pero la vida te a regalado hermanos maravillosos. – logre sacarle una dulce sonrisa. – tienes más hermanos de los que cualquiera quisiera tener. Tienes a tus primas, Tanya, Kate e Irina, a Rosalie y Jasper y Alice, y a los mejores hermanos que una chica quisiera tener, o es que no sientes eso por Jacob y Paúl… y si seguimos la cuenta debería considerar también a Félix, Garret y Laurant.

- Tienes razón esposo. – mi corazón saltaba de alegría cada vez que ella mencionaba el hecho de que estábamos casados al fin. -

- Gracias esposa. – le dije besándola con pasión. -

- Gracias porque amor. – me respondió. -

- Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, gracias por cumplir nuestro sueño realidad, gracias por existir, gracias por esta familia maravillosa que me has dado mi princesa. – le dije llenando de besos, su rostro, su cuello, su cuerpo, y allí estrenamos nuestro estatus de casados en nuestra cama. Una vez saciados del cuerpo el uno del otro, me levante de la cama y preparé la bañera, y luego fui a buscar a mi esposa para consentirla un rato.

El viaje de regreso y todas las emociones agotaron a los niños, hoy por suerte era sábado y Jane no tenía que regresar a la escuela hasta el lunes, los mellizos tendrían una semana más en casa. Aún con que ayer cayeron prácticamente sobre los platos de la cena, temprano en la mañana escuchamos los ya conocidos toques en la puerta. Suspiré aliviado porque mi princesa y yo nos acostumbramos a vestirnos nuevamente antes de caer dormidos profundamente.

- Pasen. – dije despacito para no despertar a mi princesa. Últimamente dormía mucho más, supongo que por el embarazo, solo esperaba que no se despertara con náuseas y los pequeños se asustaran, por suerte desde nuestro viaje también acostumbramos a dejar cerca de la cama las galletas y el agua que tanto contribuían a mejorar ese pequeño percance que el crecimiento de mi florecita provocaba en el cuerpo de su madre.

- Hola papi. – dijo mi gatita subiendo con cuidado a la cama, y lanzándose como de costumbre a mis brazos para llenarme el rostro de besos. -

- Hola gatita, dormiste bien?. – le dije dejando un beso en sus hermosos cabellos chocolates. -

- Sipi papito. – me dijo con una sonrisa. – mejor que bien. -

- Buenos días papi. – me dijo Jane, mientras subía a Keyla con cuidado a la cama. -

- Hola muñeca. – le dije dándole un beso y además una pequeña ayuda. – hola a ti también ternurita (*). – le dije a mi sobrina. -

- Hola Tío Ed. – me dijo la pequeña regalándome un abrazo. -

- Papito mi mami todavía duerme. – me dijo Ed, acercándose a su madre.- ahora duerme mucho. – se quejó despacito. -

- Mamita tiene que dormir y descansar. – le dije. – Acaso creen que estar detrás de todos ustedes todo el día no es agotador. -

- Eso quiere decir que si nos portamos mejor, mi mamá no estará tan cansada. – preguntó Jane. -

- No preciosa, ustedes se portan muy bien, son maravillosos, y aunque un poco traviesos, mamá y yo queremos que sean felices, pero hay cosas como no pelear tanto, comerse toda su comida o dejar todo ordenado cuando terminan de jugar podría ayudar a que mamita no se cansé tanto. – le dije y ellos afortunadamente parecieron considerarlo. -

- Buenos días. – dijo mi princesa desperezándose. Los niños saltaron a abrazarla y eso casi me provoca un infarto, pero ella había puesto sus brazos y una almohada disimuladamente sobre su vientre y se las ingenió bastante bien para contenerlos. -

- Cuidado pequeños, no podemos lastimar a mamá. – les dije, y ellos se pararon en el acto. -

- No exageres Ed, no hicieron nada. – me dijo e hizo un gesto con la boca para que me acercará a darle los buenos días. Le di un suave beso, acompañado de un wackala colectivo, que nos arrancó risas.

- Keyla. – dijo mi princesa suavemente. – puedes alcanzarme las galletas que están en la mesita preciosa. – la pequeña en el acto se las entregó. -

- Aquí tienes tita. – le dijo la peque. Mi princesa empezó a comer la galleta poco a poco y le ofreció un pedazo a los pequeños, que no les gustó mucho la verdad.

- Papito que vamos a hacer hoy. – preguntó Lizzie. -

- Bueno cielito, la verdad es que hay algo de lo que queremos hablar con ustedes. – mi princesa medio se incorporó y temí porque tuviera que salir corriendo al baño. Pero me sonrió dulcemente, alentándome a que continuara. – su abuelito Carlisle quiere darnos una noticia de algo importante para él, y nos ha pedido ir a su casa a cenar. – me detuve unos instantes para ver la reacción de mis hijos, Ed se veía preocupado, Lizzie con el seño fruncido, a Jane no le desagradaba la idea y se debatía entre sentirse feliz por estar con la familia, y obviamente preocupada por lo que paso con Lizie y todo el asunto de su abuela, mientras que nuestra pequeña sobrina, simplemente no entendía nada, y jugaba con los mechones de cabello de Elizabeth. -

- Papito y si Lizz se siente mal de nuevo por ver a la abuela. – expuso Jane su preocupación y la de todos. -

- Sinceramente espero que no, ya Lizzie entendió que tanto tú como yo la amamos mucho, y no importa lo que diga tu abuela. – toqué dulcemente la barbilla de Lizzie antes de añadir. - No es cierto gatita?. -

- Si papito. – me dijo segura y muy convencida, y yo me sentí feliz de que fuera así.

- Gracias bebé. – le dije dejando un beso en su frente y ganándome una de sus melodiosas risas. -

- Tu vas a ir a esa casa mamá?. – le preguntó Ed completamente serio. -

- Si campeón, eso es algo importante para tu abuelo. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Entonces voy contigo. – dijo de forma protectora. -

- También yo mamita, no voy a dejar que la Abu te diga cosas feas. - se unió mi muñeca a la lucha de su hermano. -

- Yo voy. – dijo Lizzie y al ver mi cara de preocupación añadió. – no importa papito voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. – me dijo e intentó alisar mi seño fruncido con sus pequeños deditos. – Además quiero ver a Valerie… y a Kellan, pero no a Roland. – dijo haciendo una mueca divertida.

- Yo tamen voy… yo cuido a tita. – dijo tiernamente Keyla, ganándose un beso y un abrazo de mi hermosa. -

- Gracias princesita. – le dijo. – y gracias a ustedes también mis amores. – dijo repartiendo besos. -

- Y para mi no hay beso?. – pregunté celoso por falta de atenciones. -

- No porque tu no te ofreciste a cuidarme. – me dijo con falsa molestia y un sensual puchero. -

- Sabes que las cuido con mi vida. – le dije al oído y acariciando suavemente su vientre, me moría de ganas de darle los buenos días a mi florecita, pero debía esperar a cuando los pequeños se fueran a arreglar. Mientras tanto me consolé con otro pequeño beso de mi esposa. -

- Bueno peques, vamos bajando a la cocina para que desayunemos. – dijo mi princesa. – luego vemos que vamos hacer durante el día. – Nos levantamos todos de la cama. Mi princesa y yo nos turnamos para pasar por el baño. Los niños salieron corriendo mientras yo retrasaba un poco a mi esposa, tomándola de la mano para quedarnos unos minutitos a solas-

- Buenos días mi amor. – dije dándole un apasionado beso. – Dios extrañaba darte el beso de buenos días. – dije susurrando contra sus labios. -

- Buenos días cariño. – me respondió, regalándome un nuevo beso. Me asome al pasillo y vi hacia las escaleras, tenía el camino libre, me puse sobre mis rodillas frente a mi esposa, y con cuidado levanté la camiseta de su pijama, y tras hacerle una pequeña caricia, deposite un suaves beso susurrando contra su piel. -

- Buenos días para ti también florecita. – le dije y vi la emoción de mi princesa cuando levante mi mirada hacia ella. – Te amo bebita. – dije dejando un nuevo beso y poniéndome de pie. – Te amo amor, los amo a todos. – repetí como un juramente, para darle un nuevo beso a mi esposa. -

- Papá, mamá…. Tenemos hambre. – gritó Ed desde el piso de abajo, y yo solo pude seguir mi camino de la mano de mi princesa, mientras íbamos negando y riendo.

Preparamos el desayuno para los cuatro monstruitos que teníamos ahora en casa, la verdad es que Keyla se adaptaba perfectamente a nuestra dinámica, e íbamos a extrañarla enormemente cuando regresará a Londres. Terminamos de comer, jugamos todos un rato con los videos juegos, visitamos a Marie, y fuimos un rato a una playa y pasamos un maravilloso rato en familia, terminamos en el Millenium Park, paseamos, nos sentamos en nuestro banco favorito, almorzamos por allí, y hasta comimos helados acompañados por las risas de nuestros hijos y nuestra sobrina. Llegó la hora de la cena y estábamos como locos preparando a los niños, para luego vestirnos, la verdad es que la ayuda de Bree y Cynthia serían geniales, pero Cynthia solo estaría con nosotros a partir del Lunes, pero los fines de semanas seríamos solo nosotros dos con nuestro pequeño batallón, aunque contaríamos con la ayuda de Doña Bree, sin embargo, habíamos acordado que Cynthia podría quedarse con los pequeños algún fin de semana si teníamos planes.

Así que la mejor forma que encontramos fue ir organizando las cosas cuarto por cuarto dejándoles todo lo que podrían necesitar a mano, y por suerte la única que necesitaba ayuda completa para vestirse era Keyla, el resto de nuestros hijos, requerían solo pequeñas ayudas, así que mientras mi princesa vestía Keyla, yo estaba de un cuarto a otro verificando que todo estaba en orden, abrochando botones de blusas, atando cordones de zapatos, o subiendo cierres (cremalleras) de vestidos, y así estuvieron listos Jane, Ed y Lizzie respectivamente, solo faltaba que Bella peinara a las niñas, porque peinar a Ed era caso perdido, mientras mi princesa le hacía las coletas a Keyla, le trenzaba de cabello a Jane y el cintillo a Lizzie, yo la observaba absorto como manejaba ligas, ganchos, cintas y broches… era tonto, pero todo lo que hacía mi hermosa esposa era capaz de hipnotizarme. Antes de que terminara su labor decidí que era mejor que fuera a bañar y vestir, para así poder estar al pendiente de la tropa mientras mi princesa se arreglaba.

Fui al closet, saque un jeans oscuro, una camisa blanca que usaría remanganda y fuera del pantalón, era una cena en familia, completamente informal, y unos zapatos marrones, mi campeón vestía igual, solo que su camisa era azul y sus converses negros, Jane se puso una linda blusa blanca y jeans con sus converses azules tipo botines, y Lizzie se veía adorable con un vestido muy mono de cuadros también azules, parecía que sería el color de la noche, ya que nuestra hermosa sobrinita, iba vestida también con jeans, zapatillas blancas y una blusita muy linda blanca con cerezas azules… Esperaba que Bella vistiera también de azul, amaba como ese color se veía sobre su piel… Así que cuarenta minutos sonreí complacido al ver a mi princesa con un hermoso e informal vestido azul que le quedaba increíblemente hermoso, y que realzaba las exquisitas curvas de su cuerpo, acompañados por unas lindas zapatillas azules con ligeras rayas blancas, estaba hermosa… lamentaba el hecho de que hubiese dejado de usar tacones, pero sabía que lo hacía por nuestra bebita, así que tendría que aguantarme hasta tener a mi pequeña entre mis brazos para poder disfrutar de las hermosas piernas de mi esposa enfundadas en esos sexy zapatos que solía usar siempre.

Una vez todos listos y rezando todo el trayecto para que las cosas con mi madre no se me fueran de la mano, llegamos al frente de la mansión Cullen, iba dispuesto a llevar la fiesta en paz, pero así mismo iba dispuesto a no permitir que mis hijos, mi esposa y mi bebita sufrieran por las estupideces de Doña Esme. Entramos en la casa y ya estaban casi todos reunidos, solo faltaban Aro, Renata y Jasper que estaba atendiendo una emergencia. En la sala se encontraba mi madre charlando animadamente con mi hermano, tomada de la mano de mi padre quien realmente se notaba incómodo y supongo que agradeciendo el que Renata no hubiese llegado aún, pero de alguna forma parecía estar obligado por ella de alguna forma, al entrar pude notar la alegría en la mirada de mi padre, Rosalie y Alice al vernos, y la desaprobación de mi madre y Emmett, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que mi madre se dirigió a mi muñeca, que estaba al lado de mi gatita, con su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que mi pequeña princesita se aferraba con fuerza a mi lado, en mi otro brazo llevaba cargada a Keyla, que estaba algo cansada de todo el ajetreado día, y no quería que mi princesa hiciera el esfuerzo de tomarla en brazos, porque la tensión del momento no le daba las mejores condiciones al cuerpo de mi esposa embarazada, mientras que Ed mostraba ante su abuela, la misma actitud desafiante que tendría yo a su edad si tuviera que defender a alguien a quien amara con la devoción con la que él amaba a su madre.

- Muñeca acaso no vienes a darle un abrazo a tu Abu. – Le dijo a mi muñequita, ella subió la mirada hacia mí pidiendo mi autorización, y yo asentí con la cabeza, la verdad es que quería llevar la fiesta en paz, mi esposa apretó su mano contra el brazo con el que sostenía a Keyla en señal de apoyo. Pero lo que no esperaba para nada era la respuesta de mi Jane. -

- Solo si prometes que no vas a lastimar a Elizabeth. – le dijo desafiante, en una actitud y una pose que hacía recordar a Heidi, y por la que estoy seguro en otro momento mi madre se sentiría orgullosa, pero ahora hacía retorcerle las entrañas puesto la estaba usando en su contra. – Mi hermana se sintió muy mal el otro día por tu culpa, y si piensas lastimarla no quiero acercarme a ti. – esta noche prometía ser larga, vi a mi madre dirigirle una mirada llena de odio a mi princesa, que me puso inmediatamente alerta, pero al ver la seguridad de mi pequeña sé que se sintió dolida, porque por un minuto pude ver ese dolor reflejado en su rostro. -

- No te preocupes Jane, no voy a decirle ni hacerle nada a tus hermanos. – le respondió. Y no me pasó desapercibido que dijo "hermanos" en ningún momento incluyó a mi Bella en esa "licencia". Jane se acercó a saludarla con algo de precaución lo cual hizo que Esme se sintiera aún más dolida. Mi padre y mis hermanas se levantaron a saludarnos y le dirigieron cariñosos saludos a mi esposa y a nuestros hijos. Emmett desde la esquina de la sala observaba con curiosidad a mis hijos, sabía que quería acercarse a ellos, lo veía claramente en su mirada, pero no se atrevería nunca a desafiar a nuestra madre. -

- Esta preciosura es la hija de Paúl? . – preguntó Rosalie, tomando a la pequeña en brazos y haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriga haciendo que su dulce risa llenara la estancia. -

- Sipi. – respondió la pequeña Keyla orgullosa. -

- Por que está con ustedes?. – preguntó Alice curiosa, mientras le hacía cariños a la pequeña que se encontraba en los brazos de Rose. -

- Mi papito y mi papito. – les respondió Keyla a quien al parecer les había agradado Rosalie y Alice.- Fuedon a la conchinchinchichichina a busca a mi manita Leah. – dijo provocando la risa de todos.

- Exactamente Paúl y Jacob, fueron a China a buscar a su otra pequeña. – Tradujo mi princesa.-

- Es tan parecida a Paúl. – observo Alice.-

- Es porque Keyla es hija de Paúl. – le aclaró mi princesa y ellos al igual que yo en su momento se sorprendieron.

- Cado que mi papito es mi papito tita Bells. – le dijo la pequeña mostrando sus dos manitas con las palmas hacia arriba para enfatizar la torpeza de su tía. La verdad es que la pequeña estaba de alguna forma liberando un poco la tensión del momento.

De pronto Valerie entró corriendo a la sala, arrastrando a sus primos y a la pequeña Simmons al cuarto de juegos, mi princesa de cuando en cuando al igual de Rose fueron a chequear que todo estaba bien, también yo lo hice en un par de ocasiones, sobre todo cuando mi madre tomaba esa dirección, ella solo entraba y veía que todo iba bien con los pequeños como siempre lo había hecho, pero no podía evitar el temer que se repitiera la escena de hace cerca de dos semanas. Al fin llegaron Aro, Renata y Jasper y pasamos todos a la mesa. Papá había pedido también un menú especial para los pequeños, que estaba siendo servido en la sala de juegos, había pedido también unas niñeras que se encargaron de cuidar a los peques, jugar con ellos y ocuparse que comieran, lo que no impidió que continuáramos con nuestras acostumbradas visitas para verificar que todo iba como debería. Al final mi padre nos dio su sorpresa, mientras íbamos terminando el postre. Mi princesa y yo todavía esperaríamos un poco más para dar nuestras buenas nuevas, o por lo menos buenas nuevas para algunos.

- La verdad les agradezco que estén todos aquí acompañándome y celebrando conmigo. – dijo haciendo una pausa. – el que me haya sido nombrado como el nuevo director del Hospital.

- Papá es una excelente noticia. – dije levantándome y acercándome a él para darle un abrazo. – Felicidades. – le dije y el me susurro lo mismo al oído, sabía que aunque nos había felicitado ayer estaba esperando poder abrazarnos y felicitarnos en persona, uno a uno fueron levantándose y felicitando a mi padre.

A la final decidimos pasar al salón, mi padre mando abrir unas botellas de champagne, le entregó una de jugo de manzana a mi hermana, y le entregó una copa a mi princesa, pero evidentemente se parecía a más a la champagne que al jugo de manzana. Lo miré interrogante y nos respondió en un susurro disimulado.

- No se preocupen. – nos dijo. – es cerveza sin alcohol, me las arregle para que quedara sin demasiada la espuma. – agradecí su esfuerzo por querer guardar nuestro secreto.

Estábamos allí todos felices celebrando el ascenso de mi padre, no es que el lo necesitará para vivir mejor, pero era un logro profesional que siempre había perseguido. Era un sueño hecho realidad para él y yo sinceramente estaba feliz de verlo tan realizado, me acerqué más a mi princesa, en ese momento me sentía cómodo y feliz, abrazándola desde atrás por la cintura y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro, pase suavemente mis manos varias veces por su cintura, acariciando disimuladamente su vientre, de tanto en tanto, para que luego nuestras manos entrelazadas quedarán allí apoyadas en su barriga, un jadeo me sacó de nuestra burbuja y al alzar la mirada, vi la expresión de reconocimiento de mi hermana, me preocupo que hubiese descubierto lo del embarazo y lo gritará espontánea y desesperadamente como cuando le dijo a mamá que había pagado la casa de Bella con el dinero de Heidi. Pero todas y cada una de las revelaciones empezaban a ponerse sobre la mesa, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de todo el agotamiento emocional que esta noche produciría en nosotros…. En todos y cada uno de nosotros.

- Se casaron. – gritó de pronto apuntándonos y haciendo que todos girarán a vernos. – No lo puedo creer se casaron en secreto. – dijo y no me pasó desapercibido que mi madre se puso inmediatamente de pie después siendo rodeada fuertemente por los brazos de mi padre, supongo que en un intentó de contenerla y ya tenía a Emmett pegado a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo y bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Rosalie al otro lado del salón, mi madre estaba a punto de explotar pero lo que paso a continuación la dejo muda por un momento.

- Mamita, mamita. – gritaba Jane, mientras entraba corriendo al salón colocándose al lado de mi princesa, y tomándola de la mano. El jadeo de horror de mi madre salió de lo más profundo de su garganta mientras mi padre le decía que esperara a que Jane saliera de la sala. -

- Dime preciosa?. – le dijo mi esposa, poniéndose a su altura para que le dijera lo que necesitaba, y acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, esas demostraciones de amor y ternura entre Bella y Jane estaban logrando descomponer a Esme.

- Mami. – repitió y vi la mueca de terror en el rostro de mi madre, estaba completamente roja y los labios le temblaban revelando toda la ira contenida. – Keyla tiene mucho mucho sueño y esta llorando porque se quiere ir a dormir. – le dijo mi muñeca a su madre. -

- Princesa, porque no llevas a Keyla y a tus hermanitos a tu antigua habitación e intentas que Keyla se duerma. – le dijo, en un intento por tener a los pequeños lo más lejos posibles de la explosión emocional de Doña Esme. – puedes llevar a Valerie y Kellan también, pero no hagan demasiado ruido para que tu primita pueda dormir, nosotros vamos a arreglar unos asuntos aquí y luego nos vamos. De acuerdo?. – le dijo. -

- Si mami. – le dijo obediente y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se dio la vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a Bella, y tras un sonoro beso en su mejilla, terminó por ponerle la guinda al pastel. – Te amo mamá. – le dijo y ya mi madre se revolvía en los brazos de mi padre. -

- Yo también te amo peque. – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo. -

- QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA TODA ESTA MIERDA EDWARD. – gritó mi madre apenas se escucharon los pasos de Jane alejándose en el pasillo. -

- Esme por favor. – le reprendió mi padre. – Te pedí… no te rogué que no hicieras escándalos esta noche.

- COMO QUIERES QUE NO HAGA ESCÁNDALOS CUANDO TU HIJO PERMITE QUE SU HIJA LLAMÉ MAMÁ A ESTA ZORRA Y ENCIMA SE CASA CON ELLA. – gritó. -

- Te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio mamá. – dije frustrado colocando mis dedos contra el puente de mi nariz mientras intentaba calmarme, mi esposa se acercó a mi y me hizo cariños en el brazo, para sosegarme. – No voy a permitir que sigas insultando a mi mujer. – ella bufó ante mis palabras.- siempre que decía esa expresión me gritabas que Bella no era mi mujer, te limitabas a insultarla y decir que era mi amante. – hice una pequeña pausa para mirarla directo a los ojos. – pero perdió ese argumento Doña Esme, porque Bella es mi esposa, es oficialmente, antes los ojos de la ley y los ojos de Dios Isabella Swan Denaly es la señora de Edward Cullen. -

- Cómo te atreviste Edward… Cómo te atreviste a casarte con la hija de esa. – me espetó mi madre con rencor. – como te atreviste a casarte con la hija de esa cualquiera.

- Esme, te has esforzado mucho y por demasiado tiempo en tus odios contra mi madre, por Dios, mis hijos son tus nietos y por ello te pido que llevemos la fiesta en paz. – le pidió mi princesa. -

- NO NO NO…. NUNCA, EL QUE YO TE ACEPTE ES COMO SI PERMITIERA QUE LA MALDITA DE RENEE REGRESE DE NUEVO A DESTROZARME LA VIDA. – Gritó. - QUE USTEDES ESTEN JUNTOS ES PERMITIR QUE ESA MALDITA ZORRA ME GANE DE NUEVO.

- Mamá… por Dios. – le dije, mientras todos a mi alrededor, a excepción de mi padre, Renata y Jasper nos miraban sin entender nada. – Reneé no ganó nada, lo sabes, tú te quedase con todo lo que ella quería, y a ella no le quedó más que rehacer su vida. – le dije. -

- Lo sabes?.- dijo dirigiendo un mirada cargada de reproche a Carlisle. – Cómo te atreviste a contarle?. – le preguntó. -

- Mamá como no querías que lo supiera si cada vez que discutíamos tu nombrabas a Renee.

- Que es lo que sabes?. – decía Alice, - No entiendo nada. – estaba increíblemente calmada para su personalidad y su estado, pero sé que era Jasper quien la mantenía así.

- Renee y yo tuvimos una relación en nuestra juventud. – explicó mi padre pausadamente. -

- RELACIÓN?... RELACIÓN?... ELLA ERA TU MALDITA AMANTE, IGUAL QUE LA ZORRA DE SU HIJA ES LA DE EDWARD.- gritó exasperada Esme. -

- ESME…- gritó mi padre. – en primer lugar no insultes a la esposa de tu hijo, que además de ser la mujer que ama es la madre de tus nietos. – le reprendió de forma dura. – Y si relación. – le dijo firmemente. – porque te recuerdo Esme, que antes de que tu y yo fuéramos novios, ella era mi novia. -

- Entonces no entiendo mamá. – dijo Alice. – papá estoy confundida. - El resto seguía la conversación casi mudos. -

- La verdad es que Renee tuvo que mudarse y entonces terminamos el noviazgo. – le explicó mi padre. – luego de eso comencé a salir con tu madre, hija. -

- Claro y apenas regresó la zorra a Chicago la metió en su cama como su amante. – dijo mi madre con ácidez y rencor. -

- Eso es verdad papá, tu eras el amante de la mamá de esta!, - dijo Emmett con despreció, cuando una sonora cachetada voló por los aires dejándonos a todos estupefactos y vimos la perfecta y delicada mano de Rose estampada contra la cara de mi hermano. – Demonios Rosalie que te pasa?.

- Que te he pedido de un millón de maneras que no te metas en esto, que entiendas que Isabella es la mejor mujer y la más capaz de cuidar y amar a tu hermano y tus sobrinos. – le dijo. – pero no te da la gana de entenderlo, así que decidí que antes de que tu hermano te parta la cara por insultar y menospreciar a su esposa prefiero hacerlo yo.

- Ves lo que provocas en esta familia Isabella Denali, tú tienes la mala sangre de esa mujer y destruyes todo lo que tocas. – replicó mi madre. -

- Ya basta Esme… perdóname papá, pero voy por mis hijos y mi sobrina y me largo de aquí, antes que esto se me vaya de las manos. – le dije, tomando la mano de mi esposa entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. -

- PUES SI TE LARGAS CON ESTA, PERFECTO, PUEDES LLEVARTE A LOS HIJOS DE TÚ …. DE ESTA, PERO A JANE NO LA SACAS DE ESTA CASA. – Me gritó. -

- JANE ES NUESTRA HIJA Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE ELLA. – le grité perdiendo los estribos. Pero el suave apretón de la mano de mi preciosa en mi mano me regresó la calma.

- "NUESTRA HIJA"… Jane es hija de Heidi. No sé como permites que llame mamá a esta. – me dijo. -

- Jane le dice mamá a Bella, porque ella se ha ganado su cariño, y respeto, ha sabido ganarse ese lugar. – le dije. -

- NO ME DA LA GANA… NO LO PERMITO, NO VOY A PERMITIRLO. VOY A PEDIR LA CUSTODIA DE JANE. – Gritaba mi madre.-

- Con que argumentos mamá?. – le dije. -

- ELLA SEGURO LA MALTRATA PORQUE ES LA HIJA DE HEIDI, DE LA MUJER QUE SE GANO TU AMOR CUANDO ELLA NO PUDO. – gritaba. -

- Por Dios Esme, estas perdiendo el juicio. – le decía mi padre. – como se te ocurre decir que Edward amaba a Heidi. – le dijo y se giro hacia Aro.- Aro lo siento. – pero este le hizo un gesto para que continuara despreocupado. – pero todos en esta sala incluida tu misma sabes que a la única mujer a la que ha amado Edward en su vida ha sido a Isabella, como…

- Como tú amabas a esa maldita mujer. – le interrumpió mi madre. -

- Como siempre creí que tú me amabas a mí. – le dijo mi padre con amargura. – pero ahora no puedo determinar si en alguna oportunidad me amaste o solo has estado obsesionada conmigo. -

- No seas tonto Carlisle. – le dije dándole un golpecito de forma condescendiente en el rostro. Miré a mi princesa y luego a Jasper, mi madre de verdad estaba loca. -

- Como sea. – dije. – me largo con mi familia de este circo que has montado Esme. – hacia un nuevo amago para irme cuando mi madre se acercó a nosotros con una clara intención de golpear a mi princesa, me puse delante de ella. Y fue la mano de Aro la que detuvo el brazo de mi madre en el aire. -

- Es suficiente Esme, mira lo que estas haciendo con tu familia. – fue él quien intentó sonar condescendiente con ella ahora. -

- Aro, tenemos que hacer algo para terminar con esta payasada, no podemos permitirlo Aro. – le dijo desesperada, y todos los demás cada vez más asombrados, era una escena demasiado bizarra, casi todos estábamos de pie en el salón, solo Alice se encontraba sentada y Jasper a su lado de pie sosteniéndole la mano, Renata miraba con preocupación a mi papá desde el otro lado del salón, mi hermano estaba cerca de mi madre, quizás en un intento de protegerla de mí, Rosalie estaba de pie detrás de mi hermana Alice, y nosotros cuarto enfrente a frente.

- Esme yo ya hice lo que considere pertinente en este asunto. – le dijo Aro y mi madre sonrió victoriosa. – puse mis abogados a disposición de Edward y de Isabella, y el mismo día de la boda se firmaron los papeles de la adopción. – le explicó y el rostro de mi madre empezaba a descomponerse. – Esta mañana ha salido el falló. – sacó unos papeles del interior de la chaqueta y me los entrego. – Bella es legalmente la madre de Jane, a partir de esta mañana el nombre de Jane, paso a ser Jane Esme Cullen Volturi-Swan. – mi madre dio un jadeo de horror. –

- NO, NO, NO LO ACEPTO. – Dijo, pero sin el apoyo de Aro no era mucho lo que podría hacer mi madre, si quería irse por lo legal. -

- Esme por Dios, yo mismo he tenido la oportunidad de ver a Jane y a Isabella interactuar. – le dijo Aro a Esme de modo conciliador. – y te aseguro que no hay mejor madre para mi nieta. -

- Si la hay… Heidi es su madre Aro. – le dijo mi madre, apelando por el amor de Aro hacia Heidi. -

- Esme… Heidi está muerta, y mi piccola necesita una madre. – le dijo Aro nuevamente, yo empezaba a perder la paciencia y me preocupaba que la tensión le hiciera daño a mi princesa y a nuestra bebita.-

- Heidi era la mejor madre del mundo, no pueden compararla con esta. – espetó mi madre con amargura. -

- Se acabó Esme. – dijo Renata dejando su lugar en segundo plano e integrándose a la discusión. – No digas estupideces, tú y yo… y hasta Emmett… nosotros sabemos perfectamente la clase de "buena madre" que era Heidi. – dijo e inmediatamente mi hermano se tensó y Esme le regaló una mirada cargada de ira e incredulidad. – Aro. – dijo dirigiéndose a él. – Sé que tu simpatía hacia mí no es demasiado grande, por lo ocurrido con Alec, y estoy segura que será peor después de esta noche, pero yo todavía te guardo cariño y respeto, por lo que te advierto… si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Es mejor que te marches ahora. – le dijo. -

- Renata, es mejor que no… - le dijo, pero ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. -

- No Aro, llegó la hora de revelar lo que debió ser revelado hace muchísimo tiempo. – dijo. – es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. -

- Cállate Renata. – le dijo mi madre. – No tienes nada de importante que decir, sabemos perfectamente que Heidi amaba a Jane y era una buena madre.-

- No me hagas reír Esme. – le replicó. – yo nunca participé en sus locuras, pero tú bien que la apoyabas y la alentabas. – le dijo. -

- Renata esto es un problema de familia. – le dijo mi hermano tensó. – Mejor te vas.-

- Que Emmett?. – le dijo. – Tienes miedo ahora, siempre has sabido que tendrías que enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tu fidelidad con tu madre tarde o temprano. – le espetó Renata, y Emmett se sentó sobre el brazo del sofá derrumbado, con las manos sobre las rodillas, y la cabeza gacha, de rato en rato dirigía una mirada a Rose, cargada de dolor y preocupación. Que demonios pasaba aquí. -

- Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos, es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí. – dijo Esme. – Gracias a todos por venir y disculpen lo malo. –

- Un momento mamá, yo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir Renata. – dije. -

- No. Renata no tiene nada que decir… Heidi era una madre maravillosa que amó a su hija incluso antes de nacer, su sueño fue siempre se madre, y la espero y la añoró. – dijo Esme. -

- No seas ridícula. – le dijo Renata. – Es amor de madre enfermar a su hija para arrancar a Edward de la cama de Bella, con el único propósito de hacerle daño a ella. – escuche el jadeo horrorizado de mi princesa, y no me pasó desapercibida la mueca de dolor de Emmett y la mirada de rencor de mi madre.-

- Que dices Renata?. – le pregunté, con la voz ahogada por el horror que yo mismo sentía. -

- Lo que escuchaste Edward. – me dijo. -

- MENTIRA, ERES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA, TE ESTAS VENGANDO DE MI VERDAD. – Le gritó mi madre. -

- BASTA CON LOS INSULTOS ESME. – le gritó mi padre.- Yo también quiero saber de que habla Renata. -

- Edward, recuerdas lo que pasó en el último Aniversario que pasaste con Bella. – me dijo. -

- Una serie de malentendidos que hicieron que cometiera la estupidez más grande de mi vida. – le dije. -

- No fueron malos entendidos Edward. – me dijo. – Esme escuchó a Bella y Alice hablando por teléfono, Bella le contó que ustedes saldrían de fin de semana para celebrar su aniversario.

- CALLATE. – Le espetó mi madre.-

- Ya te dije Esme, la hora de las revelaciones llegó. – le dijo. – y todos asumiremos las culpas y las consecuencias de nuestros actos. -

- Renata por favor continúa. – le pedí mientras me sentaba en el sofá con mi princesa, y sostenía fuertemente sus manos. Aro se sentó en el sillón individual, mientras que mi padre se encontraba de pie entre Renata y mi madre. -

- Ellas querían dañar como fuera su relación. – continúo. - así que se hicieron de un par de aliados. – miro a Emmett y prosiguió. – Emmett y tu secretaria… creo que se llamaba Lauren. – dijo. -

- Lauren?. – repetí. – que ganaba ella con ayudar a Heidi?.

- Heidi la persuadió, diciéndole que te convencería para que la convirtieras en tu amante. – mi cara era de completo horror. – pero yo también admito que tengo mis culpas, yo sabía todo, no participé, pero no te lo advertí, y debo pedirles perdón por eso, si es que cuando terminé mi relato, ustedes quieren otorgármelo. -

- Estás loca, como crees que Heidi le ofrecería eso a esa chica, ella amaba a Edward. – replicó mi madre. -

- Cállate Esme. – le dijo tajantemente. – al menos cinco personas en esta sala sabemos perfectamente a quien amaba Heidi. - cinco personas?... ok, claro esta que yo no era uno de ellos, pero si mi princesa porque de pronto la sentí tensarse a mí lado.- Porque tú, Carlisle, Aro, Bella y yo… sabemos perfectamente quien era el sujeto del amor obsesivo, incondicional y desesperado de Heidi…

- Estás loca. – decía mi madre negando vehemente con la cabeza. -

- Continua Ren. – dijo mi padre, ganándose una mirada de odio y de entendimiento de mi madre. -

- El trabajo de Lauren consistía en ayudarte a confundirte, Heidi previamente le había pedido a Aro que te diera mas trabajo alegando que decías que te sentías subutilizado y que creías que el no te valoraba lo suficiente. – Aro en seguida se tensó, daba la impresión que no se creía lo que estaba escuchando. Pero Renata prosiguió con su historia. - mientras tanto y en medio de la confusión de todos los nuevos proyectos, Lauren cambio toda tu agenda, cambio los relojes y los calendarios, creando una confusión en tu cerebro, Heidi colocaba pastillas para adelgazar en tu café, la sibutramina provoca insomnio en algunos casos, y para su suerte fue el tuyo, además de dolores de cabeza y otros, y tu falta de sueño, de alimentación apropiado y el exceso de trabajo ayudo para que pudiera generarse la confusión en tu cabeza. – explicó y yo la verdad estaba horrorizado, veía a mi hermano porque estaba seguro que él había participado al menos en la suscripción del medicamento, no sabía que hacer, solo la mano de mi esposa agarrando la mía y apoyada discretamente sobre su vientre impedían que saltará sobre él, y le rompiera la cara como bien había predicho Rose. – y si crees que la contribución de Emmett concluyó con la prescripción del medicamento te equivocas. – dijo adivinando mis pensamientos y mirando a mi hermano, que le devolvía la mirada implorando desesperado que no continuara. – por que eso no fue lo único que te pidió tu mamá… no es cierto Emmett?. -

- Por favor Renata no sigas. – ella asintió, iba a hacerle la concesión a Emmett, en honor a los años de amistad y sociedad que los unía, pero Rose intervino. -

- Necesito saberlo Renata. – le dijo. – en nombre de la amistad que nos une te imploró que continúes. -

- Esme y Heidi sabían que la sola confusión no despegarían a Edward de las sábanas de Bella, y estaban seguras, que aún cuando no recordará que era el día del aniversario sabían que el iría a verla y necesitaban encontrar la manera de sacarlo del departamento. – dijo y cautelosamente se giro a verme a los ojos. – tu madre le pidió consejos a Emmett de que hacer para enfermar a Jane de forma controlada sin que revistiera de gravedad su caso, pero lo suficientemente consistente para apartarte de Bella. – dijo, y el jadeo de horror procedente de Rosalie me desgarró el alma, tanto como el peligro que había corrido mi hija por culpa de Emmett, mi madre y la supuesta "espléndida madre" de mi pequeña. -

- Cómo Renata?. – le dije con la voz cargada de ira, mientras sentía el apoyo de mi ángel. – cómo lo hicieron?. -

- Medias mojadas. – dijo Emmett en un susurro. – Heidi le ponía medias mojadas a Jane y se las dejaba por largo tiempo, la tenía casi siempre desabrigada y con las ventas abiertas… eso provocó el resfrío y la fiebre. -

- Maldito desgraciado, y todavía te atreves a llamarte mi hermano. – Brame furioso. – pusiste la vida de mi hija en peligro, maldita sea. – y algo recordé de ese día. – cuando te llamé me dijiste que estabas atendiendo un emergencia… donde estabas?. -

- Estaba en casa. – dijo. – Jane no estaba tan mal como parecía, y con la medicina apropiada estaría perfectamente bien en media hora.

- Y se supone que eres pediatra. – le espeté. – Cómo pudiste hacerlo?. – le dije con dolor, mientras Rosalie se derrumbaba en los brazos de Jasper. -

- Porque me lo pidió mamá. – dijo simplemente. -

- Dios… no puedo creerlo. – decía. – Hubo más veces?. – pregunté horrorizado. -

- Si… todas las veces que te sacaron de casa de Bella, por la mínima cosa, desde picadas de insectos, fiebres, alergias, llantos inexplicables. – dijo. – todas y cada una de las veces. – repitió. – acaso no te parece extraño que después del accidente en el que murió Heidi, Jane no se enferma de absolutamente nada, de hecho lo único que le ocurrió a Jane luego de la partida de Bella fue el accidente. – me dijo y yo entendí su punto.-

- Eso quiere decir que el accidente…– preguntó mi Bella con un hilo de voz, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, haciéndole compañía a las mías. -

- También. – dijo simplemente. -

- Mentira, es mentira. – dijo Esme, que parecía haber recuperado el habla, mi padre y Aro habían perdido el color de sus rostros. -

- Es verdad mamá. – dijo Emmett. – se acabó todo. – luego se apresuro a explicar. – Heidi sabía que día nacían los trillizos porque continuamente revisaba e interceptaba tus correos con ayuda de Lauren… ella me pidió algo para enfermar a Jane, y yo me negué, porque quería algo realmente peligroso, que supusiera una cirugía o algo grave, y yo me negué. – dijo con un sentimiento de culpa. -

- Y tu Esme. – Le dije. – tu también te negaste ?. -

- Heidi era una buena madre, Heidi te amaba y amaba a Jane con locura. – decía. – tu por tu estupidez de querer revolcarte con esta… eres único culpable… Heidi estaba desesperada por tu amor, hizo lo que tenía que hacer. – yo estaba completamente estupefacto, creo que solo mi madre y Emmett creían esas palabras.-

- Esme por Dios… hoy se te ocurrió airear todas las estupideces y los delirios de tu cabeza, sabes perfectamente que Heidi no amaba a Edward. – continúo Renata. – él era el instrumento de su venganza y Jane la forma de atarlo a ella, así que no me vengas con eso, porque bien sabemos que el único y verdadero amor de Heidi… o más bien su obsesión… -

- Renata esto no es necesario. – la interrumpió mi princesa. – Esta parte de la historia ya no te pertenece. – le replicó. -

- No me pertenece?. – le preguntó. – estas segura que no me pertenece Isabella. – le dijo. – Porque yo creo que sí. Yo estoy tan involucrada en esta historia como tú, entiendo tu punto de vista, y te admiró. – continúo. – pero si tu no quieres contar tu historia, yo puedo contar la mía, soy libre de hacerlo. Y espero contar con tu perdón y el de Aro, pero como dije antes esto se acaba aquí, muchos de nosotros nos merecemos ser felices, sin ataduras y sin mentiras. -

- Esa nunca fue tu historia. – le repitió mi ángel. -

- Se convirtió en mi historia, cuando Heidi suspiraba por ti cuando hacía el amor conmigo. Se convirtió en mi historia cuando Heidi gritaba tu nombre cuando era yo la que la hacía llegar al orgasmo. – creo que no podía salir esta noche de una sorpresa para entrar en otras… que Demonios… Que Heidi así que… cuando… Que era esto, todo era una maldita confusión.

- De que demonios estás hablando Renata. – le dije, pero sin dejar de mirar a mi esposa. -

- De otras de las cosas por las que te debo pedir perdón Edward. – me dijo. – Yo era la amante de Heidi. – Ya va… pero ella no es la amante de mi papá, de que diablos va todo esto, ahora si que me puede explicar la cabeza. -

- Pero… - me paré en seco porque no quería delatar a mi papá, aunque por como iban las cosas eso se iba a saber esta noche también. -

- Renata es bisexual hijo. – dijo mi padre. -

- Tu sabías que ella y Heidi?.- pregunte.

- Si. – me respondió secamente, bueno en ese punto si hay verdad de por medio no hay culpa. -

- Y que quisiste decir con lo de Bella y Heidi. – dije, y Bella enrojeció. -

- Quieres decirlo tú o sigo. – le dijo a mi esposa. -

- Sigo yo. – dijo Aro. – la verdad es que Heidi cuando conoció a Bella se obsesionó con ella. – explicaba. – de hecho decía que estaba enamorada de ella, yo la verdad no aceptaba su homosexualidad. – dijo con un respiro. – por estúpido, por anticuado, no lo sé, ahora la entiendo un poco mejor. – continúo. – pero en ese entonces hice que se sintiera mal e insegura de su sexualidad , la obligué a tener novios, a ir al psicólogo, un día ella se las ingenió para tener que hacer un trabajo con Isabella, creo que sobornó al profesor de Literatura para que eligiera a los grupos de trabajo y las pusiera juntas…

- Cuando llegué a su casa. – dijo finalmente mi esposa, tras un suspiro. – ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí, y yo le dije que lo sentía pero que yo no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella… Ella se puso un poco violenta y me dijo que yo si la quería pero que no me había dado cuenta y me beso a la fuerza. Aro llegó y nos vio, fue cuando la amenazó y le puso las condiciones tu conoces para darle la herencia en vida. – completo. – después de eso empezó a acecharme y yo la rechazada una y otra vez, hasta que empezó a odiarme y fuiste tu y nuestra pequeña Jane los instrumentos de su venganza en mi contra amor, con ustedes cumplía y tranquilizaba a Aro y me destruía a mí. – me dijo y yo la abracé reconfortándola y agradeciéndole que finalmente me contara la verdad, aunque siendo sincero esto era increíble, jamás me espere algo así, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, el odio desmedido de Heidi por mi princesa, la herencia que le dejo a Renata, sus continuos viajes, el hecho de que no me exigiera mis "deberes maritales" una vez que procreamos a Jane, todo era perfectamente claro ahora.

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir mintiendo Renata, no me extraña que esta te apoye en tu maldita mentira, pero Aro…- le dijo. – me avergüenzas. -

- Si te mantuvieras callada Esme, no te meterías en tantos problemas. – se acercó a su cartera y lanzó un sobre encima de la mesa del café. Un montón de fotos de derramaron sobre la mesa. – esas te las tomó Heidi. – le dijo mientras mi madre veía las fotos horrorizada, junto con todos nosotros, estábamos en completo estado de estupor, Aro estaba completamente pálido, mi padre en cambio no parecía tan sorprendido… Eran Ellas… Era mi madre… y Heidi. – pretendía chantajearte con ellas si un día dejabas de ayudarlas, de hecho iba a mandárselas a Carlisle el día del accidente, solo que yo intercepté el sobre, era su pequeña venganza porque no la habías ayudado. – dijo. – vas a negar también esas fotos Esme, o estabas demasiado borracha para recordar lo que pasó en Luxury a aquel viaje de placer… no lo creo. – le dijo con desdén. - me vas a decir que es mentira que cuando regresé de uno de mis masajes en el spa encontré a mi novia follándote. – le dijo sin miramientos, y es que no había porque disimular, todo era muy gráfico en las fotos. – o es que sigues molesta porque te liberé y te saqué de allí antes que conocieras el lado sado y oscuro de Heidi. Deberías estar agradecida querida. – dijo poniendo en ello toda la capacidad de su sarcasmo. -

- ERES UNA MALDITA DESGRACIADA. – gritó Esme, abalanzándose sobre ella. Pero mi padre la detuvo. -

- No la toques. – le dijo, colocándose entre mi madre y Renata, protegiendo claramente a la segunda, en lugar de la primera. -

- Esta es la perra que te tiras ahora. – le dijo mi madre con desprecio. -

- Renata es la mujer que me da el cariño, el amor y el calor que tú me has negado desde que te recreaste nuevamente el fantasma de Renee. – dicho esto, el rostro de mi padre se vio impactado por una sonora cachetada. -

- No vas a hacerme esto de nuevo Carlisle, no lo voy a tolerar. – le dijo. -

- No tienes que tolerarme, ni siquiera permitirme nada. – le dijo. – yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometí con Renee. – tomó a Renata de la mano y salió de la casa. Mi madre se vio enseguida rodeada de los brazos de Emmett. –

- No puedo creer esto. – le dijo Rose amargamente a su marido. – Estoy profundamente decepcionada de ti Emmett… y te voy a pedir que no te aparezcas por la casa, necesito unos días para pensar, necesito saber que hacer con esto que siento, con esto que hiciste. – dijo secándose las lágrimas. -

- Rosie Rose. – le dijo intentando acercase a ella, pero mi hermana lo rechazó, dando un paso atrás y colocando una mano en su pecho. -

- No. – le dijo simplemente. -

- No voy a dejar mi casa. – le dijo tajantemente. -

- Entonces los niños y yo estaremos unos días fuera. – se giró a ver a mi hermana quien asintió ligeramente para darle asilo en su casa. -

- Me largo, la verdad es que tampoco quiero saber nada de ustedes dos. – les dije a mi madre y a mi hermano. – Aro, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. – le dije. -

- No te preocupes hijo, fue un poco loco, pero en el fondo fue liberador. – me dijo. Con eso se retiró.

- Adiós, espero que ustedes consigan paz para sus almas y para sus conciencias. – les dijo mi ángel.-

Fuimos a buscar a nuestros hijos, por suerte Jane, Ed, Kellan y Valerie estaban despiertos así que solo teníamos que llevar a Keyla y a Lizzie en brazos hasta el carro. Jasper tomó a la pequeña Keyla en brazos, mientras que yo encontré la paz que mi corazón necesitaba con mi gatita entre brazos y viendo como mi mujer caminaba a mi lado, con nuestros hijos cada uno agarrado fuertemente en sus manos, cuando pasamos por la sala mi madre intentó acercarse a nosotros, pero mi hermano la retuvo, pero aún así se dirigió a mi muñeca.

- Princesita no piensas despedirte de tu Abu. – le dijo en forma cariñosa. La verdad estaba por creer que mi madre era bipolar. -

- No. – le dijo mi muñeca enfadada. Y tanto mi princesa como yo la miramos extrañada. -

- Que sucede muñeca?. – le dijo triste. – porque me hablas así?. -

- Te escuche abu. – le dijo sería. – te escuche cuando estaba saliendo e iba a buscar a mis hermanos. – dijo. – le gritaste cosas feas a mi mamá… Si no quieres a mi mamá, yo no te quiero, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño y la hagas sentir enferma como a Lizzie, yo no quiero que mi mamá tenga que ir al hospital por tu culpa. – al terminar de decir lo que nos dejó a todos estupefactos. Se dio la vuelta. – Vamos mami, tenemos que ir a casa… esta ya no es mi casa nunca más. – mi princesa apretó su mano y nos fuimos dejando a mi madre y a mi hermano solos en el medio del salón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chicos y Chicas… mil perdones por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que he tenido montones de trabajo, y aunque me he pasado los últimos cuatro días escribiendo desde las ocho de la noche hasta las doce no he podido publicar antes… pero como pudieron ver este capítulo fue muy importante y mi principal ón es que quedara a la altura, espero haber colmado sus expectativas, porque a decir verdad a mí me hizo bastante feliz el resultado… **

**Gracias a Lizzi90 que me prestó un apodo para la preciosa Keyla (*)**

**Revelaciones… Revelaciones… que les ha parecido. Les cuento que cuando les dije que a quien adivinara donde se encontraban Bella con los niños les respondería una pregunta fue Guacha la ganadora, y su pregunta más que pregunta fue una visión casi exacta de lo que había en mi cabeza de la escena en la que Aro descubre a Heidi besando a Bella, por lo tanto su pregunta en aquel momento fue saber si Heidi era Lesbiana y su problema con Bella era pasional, y ciertamente había acertado. Creo además que fue ella también una de las pocas que "adivinó" la bisexualidad de Renata.**

**Algunas ya habían vislumbrado esta posibilidad y desechado en el mismo correo, otras lo habían sospechado, pero no sé cuantas acertaron sus teorías… Solo queda un misterio por resolver, así que pronto tendremos el final. **

**Antes de ir a responder sus comentarios y agradecer como siempre sus palabras y los alertas, les informó que hay un outtake cortito de Renata y Carlisle cuando salen de la casa, donde se vislumbra un poco más la personalidad obsesiva y manipuladora de Heidi, y cuenta un poquitico la historia de Renata y Carlisle, espero que lo puedan chequear y que les guste. Ese outtake fue cortesía y ha pedido de las tres mosqueteras; Juliet, Nancy y Tatti. **

**Por otro lado les cuento que me hicieron una solicitud de otro outtake, que pienso complacer también y espero contar con su aprobación y se trata de un POV de Esme, que vendrá con el próximo capítulo. Les digo por adelantado que estoy complicada y puede que el próximo capítulo se tarde tanto como este, pero la próxima semana lo tienen seguro… **

**Les agradezco además el apoyo masivo al capítulo 18, veo que lo amaron tanto como yo… Ahora a lo que nuestro: **

**Estteffani Cullen Swan: me encanta que disfrutaras de todas las sorpresas y la boda que hemos soñada desde el capítulo 1. Kisses. **

**Sabi07: Bienvenida al intercambio público de opiniones y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Gracias por adorar a nuestros consentidos y tu teoría seguro quedará satisfecha en el próximo capítulo. Gracias. Kisses. **

**Ginegine: Hola cariño… yo también solté baba cuando imaginé el capítulo, seguro que amarás más a Aro en este capítulo. Yo a veces reviso los capítulos en mis "raticos en el trabajo"… aunque estos días no he tenido tantos… pero si, me uno a tu sinverguenzura… jejejejejejej. Kisses**

**Lizzy90: todas queremos un bombón como Edward, y Keyla es aún más hermosa y divertida en este capítulo, te agradezco el apodo para la preciosura de Keyla. Espero que disfrutes este también y te pases por el pequeño outtake. Kisses**

**Fran Ktrin Black: me alegra que disfrutaras del capítulo, espero que este te guste y que como todas aclares tus dudas. Gracias siempre. Besos.**

**AleCullen: welcome… gracias siempre, que te pareció la reacción de Esme… Kisses. Nos leemos.**

**Lilian: bienvenida abordo, gracias por el apoyo. Te cuento, en efecto mi historia es original y de hecho la primera que escribo. En cuanto a lo de llamar a Bella "Arizona", es algo que hacen sus amigos, en especial Jasper, Rosalie y Alice, así como sus primas, y hacía referencia al lugar de donde provenía Bella cuando sus padres murieron, eso lo dijo ella en un fragmento de "La Otra" en el capítulo 3 y hay un pensamiento de eso al respecto, fíjate que solamente Jasper, Alice o Rose le dicen así. Espero sigas disfrutando la historia. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Chuvi487: seguro le di tus saludos a mi mamá, supongo que después de este capítulo tienes más ganas de cortarle las cabezas a Esme y Emmett, y me encanta que disfrutaras la boda. Y lo de mí esposito y yo con el romance te cuento que somos medio limoncitos los dos… pero es genial la verdad y me la paso bien, y la vena romántica que no sabía que tenía, aparece reflejada en las múltiples líneas de la otra. Gracias por tu apoyo siempre. Kisses. Nos leemos… recuerda el outtake a ver que te parece… **

**Medialuna: bienvenida de nuevo… de verdad me alegra tenerte de vuelta y que estés disfrutando de los capítulo, supongo que tu deseo de asesinar a Esme y Emmett se incrementó a niveles insospechados en este capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses.**

**Xavitaaw de Cullen: Mis vampiras preferidas… dejen de estarse quejando del cole, que eso es un mal necesario y luego los van a extrañar. Me alegra que disfrutaran de la boda, y estoy segura que hoy ustedes apoyan a la presidenta del Club Odiamos a la Esme de La Otra, que esta precedido por Ginegine. Saludos. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias por el apoyo siempre, me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo, espero que este te guste igual. Nos leemos. Recuerda pasarte por el outtake…**

**Robsten-pattison: Welcome on board. ****Gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos.**

**Nelly McCarthy: Espero que este capítulo te guste igual aunque no es tan bonito. Esta publicado también un outtake… Besos. **

**Yas: Primo… sabía que estarías derretida por el campeón, y por eso te dedique la escena, me alegra haberte sorprendido con la boda. Sabía que particularmente te gustaría ese capítulo porque están las dos cosas que esperabas: la boda y the new baby. Jejejejeje… no soy la mejor, pero hago mi esfuerzo… Gracias Gracias. Kisses. **

**Cammixu: le hago llegar tu agradecimiento a mi mamá, y en cuanto al outtake de Esme y la revelación del último secreto, pues será la próxima semana… así que no coman ansias… Ya no quedan muchos capítulos, no podemos alargarla, porque perdería el sentido la historia, pero luego vendrá la nueva que espero disfruten igual, y para eso vamos a cambiar a los menos buenos. Nos leemos… Kisses. **

**Diana: me encanta que lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. **

**Mon de Cullen: me alegra causar ese tipo de emociones en ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos. **

**Alexpattinson: si… tenemos nuevo bebé en camino… espero disfrutes el nuevo capitulo. Nos leemos.**

**Caro508: me alegra que disfrutaras el capitulo, aparentemente ustedes lo disfrutaron tanto como yo. El descanso de Doña Esme era necesario, para que comenzaran ahora con su nueva arremetida, aunque esta vez quedo más al descubierto que otra cosa, espero disfrutaras de la participación activa de Aro en la escena de las revelaciones. Si es cierto que quedan pocos capítulo… quedan a los sumo unos dos capítulos y el epilogo… quizás tres. Pero espero disfruten de la siguiente historia. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Wawis Cullen: elcome on board. ****Si la boda nos quedó genial, creo que incluso perfecta. Estoy de acuerdo que la historia de Keyla es triste pero no por eso menos interesante. Me alegra que disfrutaras de la escena en casa de Alice, porque fue una escena que la pensé mucho. Gracias por apoyo, nos leemos. **

**Vivi85: bienvenida al romanticismo de la otra. Gracias por el apoyo, y si… Ed ya soñaba con su florecita, había decidido que todos se enteraran del embarazo en el capítulo siguiente, pero la verdad fue la guinda del pastel y quedó perfecto en el 18. Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo. Besos**

**Soles: si… la sorpresa fue genial. Digamos que un regalo adelantado del día del amor y la amistad. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Guacha: hello… seguro yo les doy las gracias de tu parte… jejejejeje, seguro que Juliet se sentirá feliz por el agradecimiento, espero que el nuevo outtake la haga igualmente feliz. Y con lo del futbol extiendo la invitación a tu hermana para unirse a las filas del Barca. El outtake creo que va a ser el cierre perfecto de este capítulo, aunque tiene más relación con ellos y sus sentimientos como pareja y algunas respuestas, más que desarrollo de emociones del pasado, este Carlisle es un tipo muy transparente y en sus conversaciones con Edwar y Jasper nos ha mostrado lo que piensa y lo que siente de una forma bastante clara… y él capítulo de Esme no pretende eximirla de culpas, solo mostrar su lado de la historia, a mi parecer la mujer está un poco desequilibrada. Ed es un niño genial, pero veremos como le sale el plan al final final… Y si Edward es … con todo y sus defectos demasiado espectacular. Jajajaja pues bienvenida la florecita, y tendré que ponerme a pensar en los apodos si aparecen hijos varones… porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguno. (Punto y aparte: Me encantó la historia de tu abuela)… Si nos queda poco, pero luego vamos a empezar con "El Tatuaje"… a ver como nos va. Nos seguimos leyendo. Kisses… Pd: Seguro disfrutaste de cómo Jane puso en su lugar a Esme, y estoy consciente del tamaño de tu indignación por lo que el trío le hizo a la pequeña. **

**Meli8114: me alegra que disfrutarás la boda, gracias gracias… me alegra que disfrutarán lo de las nanas, en principio me preocupó que fuera un poco cursi pero a la final fue perfectamente romántico. Esme estaba preocupada por lo de la orden de alejamiento. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Blapagu: me alegra haber superado tus expectativas… y ya era todo que todo empezara a salir mejor… el capítulo de hoy es simplemente de las verdades que empiezan a salir. Espero seguirnos leyendo. Kisses. **

**Esme: La buena Esmeralda. Que bien que te gustara la boda y la sorpresa de Bella, yo tampoco me lo esperaba porque pensaba ponerlo en el capítulo 20, pero quedó mejor allí en el 18… jejejejeje. Espero disfrutes del nuevo capítulo. Kisses.**

**EdithCullen71283: Bienvenida a la historia, gracias gracias por tu apoyo… ya estas casi a la par de los capítulos. Me alegra que disfrutes y estés enganchada a la historia. Espero que igual que hasta ahora te sigan gustando los capítulos. Nos leemos. Kisses**

**Juliet: Cariño, espero sinceramente que el outtake satisfaga tu curiosidad y este a nivel de las expectativas que te creaste, igual espero que disfrutaras de este capítulo igual que Nancy y Tatti… en cuanto a lo de Tatti.. que mal que este castigada, pero la verdad se lo merece por andarse escapando, es muy peligroso que lo haga independientemente de quien sea la compañía. En cuanto al resto de los secretos… o más bien el secreto que falta se descubre el capítulo que viene así ya pronto aclararán sus dudas. Espero que se porten bien esta semana y que no consigan que las castiguen de nuevo… Kisses. (Pd: Guacha te agradeció públicamente en su review por tu idea del outtake).**

**Audreybaldacci: bienvenida. Gracias por el apoyo, ya en el capítulo 20 encontrarán la revelación del último secreto y podrán ver que tan erradas o acertadas están sus teorías… Gracias… Nos leemos. **

**Nomigo: welcome on board… y no te preocupes ya tenemos todas las verdades sobre la mesa… en el próximo capítulo la que nos queda. Kisses. **

**Lizzycullenswan: bienvenida otra tocaya de la gatita. Espero que acertaras muchas de tus teorías, el próximo capítulo las terminas de comprobrar. Besos.**

**Karikarly: welcome… Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos.**

**Marcelw: pues si Esme resulto ser la menos buena de todas, y Emmett un pobre manipulado, pero ya veremos el desenlace que tendrán estos dos. Espero disfrutes el capitulo. Kisses. **

**Lidia: bienvenida, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. Gracias**

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Mi niña Alex, extrañaba tus gritos de emoción, eso quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo, la verdad es que era hora que se casaran y si a juzgar por lo que creo van a tener su kinder o al menos medio equipo de futbol… jejejejejeje. Me alegra que amaras la historia de Keyla, y la verdad es que aunque me confieso antijacob… este me encanta… espero disfrutes de este capítulo y del outtake. Kisses**

**T.: welcome, mejor tarde que nunca dicen, y lo importante es que disfrutes la historia. Gracias por el apoyo, la verdad gracias a ustedes, sus comentarios y la certeza que se emocionan y disfrutan la historia, es por la que hago todo esto. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**

**Lionfeelinlove: welcome…. Gracias por el apoyo, lo importante es que encontraste la historia y la disfrutas, me alegra haberte enganchado y espero continúes con nosotros aunque no nos queda mucho de la otra. En cuanto a las teorías ya la próxima semana sabremos la historia de Christopher, y no te preocupes por odiar a Esme… la verdad es que muchas odian a la esme de La Otra, y como verás tus teorías de Emmett en cuanto a la enfermedad de Jane fueron ciertas y mas… espero disfrutes el outtake de Carlisle y Renata, y hay además un outtake del capítulo 14 y otro de 17. Gracias Gracias… Kisses**

**Mar91: wlecome… gracias por el apoyo… gracias a ti por apoyar a la otra. Nos leemos. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: Gracias Gracias, sabía que ibas a adorar la boda, se que Aro en esté capítulo te va a gustar más… No podemos tener demasiados momentos padre e hijo porque quedan muy poquititos capítulos. Que te pareció el capitulo?, espero cumplir con sus expectativas. Cariños. Nos leemos…**

**Nancy: la mosquetero… se perfectamente quien eres, me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de escribirme, cuando casi no escribes… me alegra que te convencieran de leer y espero que el outtake de Carlisle y Renata cumpla con sus expectativas, no sé si particularmente a ti te haga feliz porque se ve que mis leemmons son muy light para tus gustos, pero al menos sé que te emocionó el hecho de que decidiera hacerlo. Espero no se metan en problemas esta semana, y me gustaría que me dijeras que te pareció el outtake, que demás está decirle que está dedicado a ustedes. Nos leemos… por favor pórtense bien. Kisses. **

**Stefhanie: bienvenida. Me alegra que te guste la historia, y sigas disfrutando de los capítulos que nos quedan. Kisses.**

**Gracias de verdad a todos por el apoyo, ustedes hacen posible todas estas letras, emociones y sentimiento. **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1, Alex08, Whit Cullen, Lawy, Mari Cullen, Eli Molsen, EdbEll CuLLen, ivelita cullen, marcelw, Danika20, DeNnYziTa PaTtinSon CuLlen, cammixu, cami21, brinacullen, Gimena cubas, indii93, marcelw, Mon de Cullen, Solchi22, francisk, caro508, 18, Bere Moreno, Guacha, Noe76, , Naduva Evans Albarn, IssabellionaxCullen, Smile79, bbkid, monk200, Blapagu, SherlyMina, Tamy Masen Cullen, Margarita Cullen, vivi85, KlaudiaT, Piscis A, Naobi Chan, Esteffani Cullen, , , Á., Noe Pattz, estólido, ceci_pattinson_stewart, RKver2, alexpattinson, Marola, toat86, mayra_erika, jamlvg, sophiecullenswan, MELI8114, Conlaca, lorenis, Kimiwis, Bella William, sarita21, nomigo, madaswan, Renny Black, black44, ElmMasen, Whit Cullen, EsttefanniCullenSwan, Nerea Cullen Swan, Jazmines y Hadas, , Chiv1487, 1030, Marcela Mac, Sonia Sandria, marcecrepusculo, Tina Cullen Swan, Audreybaldacic, Aredher Isike. Nickao, lizzycullenswan, sophie cullen swan, Titane de la Luz, Chayley, robsten-pattinson-swan, T.G. Kira, Keny-Cullen, Niki Reyes, EdithCullen718283. **

**Gracias… Gracias… Gracias… **

**Gracias por el tiempo**

**Gracias por el apoyo**

**Gracias por sus palabras**

**Gracias por sus alerts**

**Espero tengan un maravilloso día del Amor y de la amistad y les deseo a todas un Edward como su **_**Valentine**_

**Taim i´ngra leat… ****Go Síoraí ... (un poco de honor a todas las maravillosas historias que leemos)…**

**Kisses…**

**BkPattz… **


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

**Dedicatoria Especial a mi Mami… luego les cuento porque… **

…

Capítulo 20: Marca de Nacimiento

De camino a casa todo era silencio, los pequeños se quedaron dormidos durante el trayecto, mi princesa iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero cuando sentí su afloje en la mano que llevaba sobre la mía entendí que se había quedado dormida también. Cuando llegamos a casa deje el coche en el garaje, estaba debatiéndome si despertar a mi familia o enfrentarme a la titánica tarea de llevarlos todos a sus respectivos cuartos en brazos… así que me detuve a observarlos, y la verdad es que todos se veían pacíficos, adorables y angelicales, así que no tenía corazón de despertarlos, al menos sabía que mi falta visitas al gimnasio estas últimas semanas serían castigadas hoy, después de mucho pensarlo decidí llevar primero a Jane, porque no quería que Keyla o Lizzie se despertaran asustadas y yo estuviese muy lejos para atenderla.

Así que primero subí a Jane, luego a Ed, las siguientes Keyla y Lizzie, y por último mi princesa que se acurrucó en mi pecho, ronroneando, de no ser por la tensión del día y porque realmente mi princesa necesitaba descansar ya se me ocurrirían un par de cosas… pero era mejor dejar mi libido de lado porque tenía aun cosas que hacer, así que deje a mi princesa en la cama, y me toco hacer de nuevo el recorrido por el cuarto de los pequeños, quitando zapatos, blusas, vestidos, camisas y pantalones, ligas para el pelo, ganchos y listones y enfundando a los pequeños en sus pijamas… se suponía que debían lavarse los dientes, pero ciertamente no pensaba despertarlos, esperaba que no contribuyera a que ganaran caries. Después de arroparlos a todos y darles sus respectivos besos de buenas noches y decirles cuanto los quería regresé a mi habitación, antes de repetir el proceso con mi princesa, entre a la ducha y me preparé para dormir, aunque sinceramente debí hacerlo al revés porque me tomó todo mi autocontrol no tener que tomar otra ducha, pero de agua fría… pero lo conseguí, me acerqué a la cama y pude descalzar a mi princesa, también quitarle el vestido, sabía toda la presión que había sentido durante toda la noche así que tomé un recipiente que siempre había guardado en el baño, para que mi ángel colocará agua de rosas para refrescarse el rostro, y lo llene de agua tibia a la que agregué pétalos de rosas, que mi esposa siempre insistía en tener en el baño para poder colocarlos de cuando en cuando en la tina o en el agua con el que se refrescaba el rostro, siempre había sido así, así que llevé el agua y unas toallas que moje ligeramente, rozando con ellas el cuerpo de mi Diosa, esperando poder liberar la tensión de su cuerpo y hacerlas sentir mejor, tanto a ella como a mi florecita, sus exquisitos gemiditos de placer iban a lograr socavar mi autocontrol, pero debía dejarla descansar, fui también por el desmaquillante para quitar el poco que se había puesto… Busque una de las franelas que uso para dormir y libere sus hermosos pechos del fastidio del sujetador, y tras dejar las cosas en el baño me traje conmigo una crema que adoraba mi Bella, y así aún dormida le di un pequeño masaje en los pies y en las manos.

Podría pensarse que era mejor dejarla dormir, pero al salir de la ducha la había encontrado totalmente tensa y tras consentirla un poquito noté como toda esa tensión provocada por todas las revelaciones, como esa tensión que dejó en nuestros cuerpos todas las verdades y todos los horrores se habían ido poco a poco en cada suspiro, en cada gemido, en cada ronroneo. Baje a la cocina, a buscar el agua y las galletas saladas y las deje a su lado, y pude al fin encontrar la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba al lado del cuerpo de mi princesa, me acosté y la atraje hacia mi, haciéndola acurrucarse en mi pecho, y ella suspiro tranquila.

- Te amo. – le dije, besando suavemente su cabello. -

- Te amo mi vampiro. – me dijo acurrucándose más y volviendo a su más profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguientes dulces besos por mi cara estaban logrando que me despertara…

- Buenos días amor. – me dijo mi esposa. -

- Buenos días cielo. – le dije dándole un pequeño beso. – Cómo estas?... Te sientes bien?, que paso con las náuseas?. – fui soltando preguntas si parar. - Cómo se porta mi bebita?. – le dije acariciando su vientre y ganándome una rodada de ojos por su parte, por insistir en que la bebé era una niña.

- Eso parece un interrogatorio, pero si estamos bien, el bebé se porta bien. – y yo hice caretas frente al uso del término "el bebé"… ella y yo sabíamos perfectamente que era "la bebe". – ya me comí las galletas, me tomé el agua, también una ducha. – pero de pronto la interrumpí. -

- Una ducha y no me esperaste. – le puse un puchero como esos que hacía Lizzie. -

- Cielo, lo necesitaba. – me dijo mientras me besaba. – aunque mi esposito hizo un espléndido trabajo ayer. – me dijo regalándome un dulce besito. -

- Así y que hicieron por usted Señora Cullen?. – le pregunte.-

- Pues mi muy guapo esposo me consintió con compresas de agua tibia y pétalos de rosas, que hicieron maravillas para mi tenso cuerpo y sin contar con el muy rico masaje en mis manos y mis pies. – me dijo y la miré asombrado. -

- Como sabes todo eso?. – le pregunté. – acaso estabas despierta mi flojita. – le dije haciéndole cosquillas y dejando besos a todos lados por donde alcanzaba. -

- Para nada amor, estaba semi consciente, y demasiado tensa y cansada para reaccionar, pero además encontré las pruebas del delito en el baño. – me dijo sonriendo. - Gracias por lo de los niños también.

- Fuiste a verlos?. – le pregunté extrañado porque no estaban aquí aún. -

- Si, y están muerto de cansados, parece que la juerga ayer con los primos fue pesada, además todavía es temprano. – me dijo recostándose nuevamente en mi pecho y yo la abracé con fuerza. -

- La de nosotros no fue fácil tampoco. – le dije y tras un suspiro agregué. – por qué no me dijiste que Heidi te dio tu primer beso. – le dije mitad jugando mitad en serio, ganándome un golpe en el hombro. – Que?. – le dije entre risas. – no es mi culpa que sea un mal recuerdo, o que Heidi besará mal… yo no la besé demasiado pero no era tan mala. – y me gané otro golpe. – Auuhhhh… princesa eso dolió. -

- Te lo mereces. – me dijo seria, pero pude identificar el dejo de humor en su voz. – te pegó primero por decir que Heidi me dio mi primer beso cuando es mentira… y segundo porque te acuerdes de los besos de Heidi. – le decía mientras yo sonreía al recordar cual fue su primer beso, nuestro primer beso.

- Y si no fue Heidi, quien fue el imbécil que se atrevió a probar por primera vez esos deliciosos labios tuyos que me pertenecen. – le dije simulando estar celoso.-

- La verdad es que fue un chico de la escuela, fuimos a casa de su abuela, porque iba a contarnos una fabulosa historia, y le entregó una reliquia familiar, y él me pidió que lo acompañara, porque parecíamos la sombra el uno del otro y él tenía tanto miedo de perder aquello que le iba a entregar su abuela, que no me quedó más remedio, a la final me emboscó bajo un muérdago. – me contaba y yo rememoraba el pasado entre sus brazos…

_Teníamos que hacer un trabajo de cálculo pero mi Abuela Elizabeth me había pedido que pasará por su casa porque necesitaba entregarme algo, mencionó que se trataba del Diamante de los Cullen, pero la verdad no me creía que mi abuela dejaría en mis manos esa reliquia familiar, siempre creí que le correspondería a Emmett por ser el mayor de los hermanos, así que aquello me tomó por sorpresa, estaba más que decir que esta terriblemente emocionado que me fuera entregado el honor de cumplir con el legado familiar, además de que estaba totalmente aterrado, por un lado estaba asustado porque conocía la historia de la joya y su significado para mi familia, y no quería equivocarme y dársela a una mujer que no la mereciera como corresponde. En segundo lugar me aterraba perderla, vamos tenía solo diecisiete años… no era loco, no era irresponsable, pero eso de entregarle a un adolescente de diecisiete años una joya familiar era un poco temerario. _

_Cuando salí de clases, pase por la clase de literatura a recoger a mi mejor amiga, a Bella, la hermosa Mariposa de Arizona, desde que se mudo a la ciudad cuando murieron sus padres nos volvimos básicamente inseparables, al punto que hacíamos juntos todos los trabajos de las clases que tomábamos los dos, conocíamos todo el uno del otro, nuestros miedos, nuestras esperanzas, nuestros proyectos, nuestras inseguridades; nos cuidábamos, velábamos por el otro, éramos inseparables. Cuando salió Bella venía sonrojada y claramente molesta. _

_- Mariposa que sucede que vienes con ganas de matar al mundo entero. – le dije medio en broma, pasando mi brazo sobre su hombro y arrastrándola conmigo hacia el estacionamiento. - _

_- Pues entonces será mejor que te busques tu muerte natural Cullen. – me dijo y yo me eché a reír, ver a Bella amenazando de muerte a alguien era algo terriblemente divertido, sobre todo cuando ella siempre lucía tan pacífica, tan dulce, parecía más bien una angelito, y para nada un ángel vengador._

_- Vamos Mariposa, quién se atrevió a molestarte.- le insistí.- Dime que te pasa? _

_- Nada solo que el imbécil de Michael ha estado insistiendo de nuevo con que salga con él, y no encuentro la manera de decirle que me deje en paz. – que le pasaba al idiota ese, Bella le había dicho ya de un millón de formas que no quería salir con él, es que acaso no entiende por las buenas… tan poco por las malas, porque ayer claramente lo amenace para que no se acercara a ella, cuando estaba diciendo todas las obscenidades que quería hacerle, mientras hablaba con los idiotas de sus amigos en los vestuarios al terminar la práctica de fútbol, y logró que casi le partiera la cara. - _

_- No te preocupes Mariposita, que tu amigo va a ayudarte con eso. – le dije, porque ahora el "casi le partiera la cara" iba a quedar en pasado, pensaba partirle la cara en serio. - _

_- No vas a hacer nada Cullen. – me dijo. - _

_- Quién lo dice?. – la rete. - _

_- Lo digo yo. – me dijo rotundamente. – ya hemos levantado suficientes rumores en el colegio Ed, todo el mundo piensa que tenemos un romance secreto, si le haces algo a la chismosita de Michael, entonces el rumor va a tomar fuerza. _

_- Desde cuando te importan los rumores Bells?. – le recriminé, dolido porque le molestara que alguien pensara que tenía algo conmigo. - _

_- No me importa, pero muchas chicas quieren salir contigo y no se acercan porque creen que tenemos algo. – me explicó. - _

_- Pues no me interesa. – le contesté seguro, pero luego los celos de amigo se hicieron participé no podía siquiera pensar en permitir que alguien le hiciera daño. – No será más bien que te molesta que los chicos no se te acerquen porque piensan que salimos juntos. – le dije. -_

_- Deja los celos Cullen, sabes que no pienso enamorarme de nadie al menos hasta que llegue a la Universidad, quizás hasta que me gradúe. – me dijo. - _

_- Muchas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros Swan. – le dije bromeando mientras nos dirigíamos al mi volvo, un regalo de mi abuela cuando cumplí dieciséis. - _

_- Déjalo ya Cullen.- me dijo. – Vamos a casa de mis tíos para hacer el trabajo de cálculo. - me dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. - _

_- Nop.- le dije. - _

_- Ed no quiero ir a tu casa. – me dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosas sobre su regazo. - tu mamá…. – suspiró. – a tu mamá no le agrado. – sentenció, yo solo asentí, lo sabía perfectamente y no lo entendía. - _

_- No te preocupes Mariposita, vamos a casa de mi Abuela, que quiere entregarme algo, y luego podemos hacer el trabajo de cálculo donde quieras, en la casa de ella, en la de tus tíos, o en donde quieras…- dicho esto nos fuimos a casa de mi Abuela, ella a diferencia de mi mamá la adoraba, y siempre nos miraba y nos daba sonrisas cómplices que no entendíamos cuando nos veía juntos. _

_Hizo que la acompañáramos al salón, ella se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea y nosotros nos recostamos en una manta de espaldas a la chimenea._

_- Edward. – me dijo mi abuela. – hoy te llamé porque quería entregarte esto, me dijo dándome una caja de terciopelo negra y al abrirla pude admirar el hermoso diamante de los Cullen, era una pieza de joyería única y muy hermosa. Bella a mi lado admiraba también la hermosura y perfección del anillo. – como sabes ese anillo fue diseñado por orden de tu Bisabuelo Carlisle, el lo diseño para entregárselo como anillo de compromiso a su amada Anette, años más tarde Anette le hizo entrega de la joya a tu Abuelo Christopher que me la dio como señal de compromiso y amor, esta joya desde hace tres generaciones ha sido entregado por los hombres de esta familia, para que con ella puedan prometerse y entregarse en amor, compresión, pasión y fidelidad a la mujer de su vida, a su otra mitad, a la verdadera dueña de su amor, a la mujer que amarán por el resto de su vida, su alma gemela, la madre de sus hijos, aquella que lo acompañará y a la que amarán por el resto de su vida, toda su vida. – la mirada de emoción de mi abuela mientras decía esas palabras era palpable, y nos miraba con un ternura infinita, Bella a mi lado también se mostraba emocionada y maravillada y yo por más que pensaba en alguien no encontraba a ningún nombre en mi cabeza que fuera lo suficientemente espléndida para merecer esa joya y su significado, la única que se me ocurría, la única mujer en mi vida que para mí y en este momento pudiera ser merecedora del diamante de los Cullen, era la hermosa y dulce joven sentada a mi lado, pero no podía ser, nosotros somos amigos… amigos, los mejores amigos, y no quería perder lo que tenía con la Mariposa por nada del mundo. – Espero que lo cuides bien, y lo entregues a esa mujer especial que nació para ti. – me dijo. - _

_- Claro que lo cuidaré abuela. – le dije todo lo solemne que pude. – pero tendrá que esperar a que encuentre a esa mujer especial que nació para mí. – le dijo y alcance a ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de mi amiga. - _

_- Ya la encontraste Edward. – me dijo la Abuela riendo. – solo que eres… solo que son tan ciegos que no lo han visto. – completó. – y estoy segura que algún día existirá un Edward Jr., tan hermoso, noble y bueno como su padre, al que esa espléndida mujer le entregue el anillo con el que le pedirá matrimonio a la mujer de su vida. _

_- Si no la hace, yo la obligo Nana Lizzie. – le dijo segura Bella. - _

_- Claro que lo harás cariño. – le dijo mi Abu acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura._

_Ellas se quedaron conversando y yo con el anillo en mano salí de la habitación, no podía creer que el legado de los Cullen había sido dejado en mis manos, acaso mi Abuela creía que estaba enamorado de alguien que sería en definitiva la mujer de mi vida, no lo entendía, porque la única mujer que siempre estaba conmigo y acompañaba mis pensamientos era Bella, pero la Maripa era mi amiga, éramos los mejores amigos, ella era mi apoyo, yo el suyo, a ella le contaba mis citas, a ella le contaba todo lo que quería de la vida, ella era quien me apoyaba, me aconsejaba. Me senté en los escalones que daban a la sala de música mientras pensaba en que quería del futuro, pensaba en mi amiga, mi amiga que se iría pronto a estudiar literatura en Inglaterra y por lo que secretamente sufría, no quería que ella supiera cuanto me entristecía que se fuera y me dejara solo sin ella, pero tenía que hacerme el fuerte y el seguro frente a ella, no podía dejar que pensará que sufría porque se iba, ya sufría ella suficiente por separarse de nosotros… no lograba entender como con tan buenas universidades en Estados Unidos ella se empeñaba en irse a otro continente, pero la verdad es que ese era su sueño y yo la apoyaría siempre, hasta el final, sobre todas las cosas. Lo más importante es que mi Amiga fuera feliz… muy feliz._

_- Que pasa Cullen, aterrado por perder el anillo. – me dijo mi amiga sentándose a mi lado. - _

_- Un poco. – le dije. Pero de pronto recordé algo y tenía que preguntarle. – Mariposa, porque estabas tan triste cuando mi Nana contó lo del Diamante de los Cullen.- _

_- Porque debe ser lindo que alguien te quiera así. – me dijo y allí estaban esos ojitos tristes de nuevo. No entendía como ella no conseguía ver cuan hermosa era. – no se si alguien… _

_- Shhhh…. Swan no empecemos de nuevo. – la regañé. – Eres hermosa Mariposa, tú eres la única que no consigue verlo, tienes que escuchar todas las cosas que dicen esos idiotas de la escuela sobre ti. – le conté. – todos se mueren porque le des una oportunidad. – me adelanté a su próximo argumento. – y no tiene nada que ver con tu dinero, sino que eres hermosa, amable, buena, maravillosa. _

_- Y porque no salgo con nadie entonces. – dijo jugueteando con los dedos de sus pies y mirando al piso. - _

_- Porque no le das la oportunidad a nadie, y porque no quieres enamorarte hasta después de la universidad. – y porque los que ella no rechazaba directamente me encargaba yo de echarlos, pensé, pero no necesitaba que ella supiera de eso porque se enfurecería conmigo. – además que eres como un ángel mariposa, tu no pareces de este mundo, a todos les aterra acerarse a un diosa. – le dije y ella bufó cruzando los labios enfurruñada. - _

_- Entonces moriré virgen y sin ser besada. – dijo molesta. De pronto puse mis ojos en blanco y eché para atrás mi cabeza conteniendo toda la frustración que sus palabras me producían, y me di cuenta que estábamos debajo de un muérdago, seguro se había quedado allí desde la navidad pasada. -_

_- Sabes que es eso. – le dije señalando lo que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas. - _

_- Un muérdago. – me dijo confundida y luego pude ver un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos. - _

_- Si. – le dije. – conoces la tradición. – ella asintió, así que poco a poco fui acercándome a ella, despacio, estaba increíblemente nervioso, la verdad que para mí era como mi primer beso, había besado a algunas chicas pero ninguna que me interesara sinceramente, y casi siempre eran ellas las que se me lanzaban y terminaban besándome, todo en ella me inspiraba ternura, era tan hermosa, tan frágil, estábamos tan cerca que sentía su suave y tibio aliento golpeando contra mi boca, y al final terminé con el espacio que nos separaba adueñándome de sus dulces y firmes labios, juro que nunca había probado nada tan delicioso. _

_- Ed. – dijo ella en un suspiro contra mis labios, que se convirtió en una tierna sonrisa. – porque fue eso. - _

_- Ya por lo menos no morirás con los labios vírgenes. – y ambos estallamos en una sonora carcajada. Cuando pudo controlar sus risas añadió. -_

_- Gracias. – me dijo recostando su frente contra la mía. – Gracias por estar siempre para mí. – me dijo y no pude resistirme a darle otro beso. – _

- Ed… en dónde estabas cariño?. – me dijo mi esposa sacándome de mi ensoñación. -

- Bajo el muérdago en casa de mi Nana Elizabeth acompañado de una preciosa castaña, princesa – le dije para luego besar sus labios. -

- Te amo, te ame siempre aunque no lo sabía. Ese día no solo estaba triste porque pensara que nunca nadie me amaría como en la historia del diamante. – me confesó. – la verdad es que me sentí un poco triste de pensarte con una mujer a la que tú amaras de esa manera. – la bese nuevamente. -

- Tu eres esa mujer mi amor, mi mujer. – le dije. – siempre los has sido, en ese momento aún con el anillo en mano bajo ese muérdago, lo único que podía pensar era en ti, y cuando probé tus labios, juro que fue lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida preciosa. Te amo… te amo. – le dije besándole una y otra vez, mientras la amaba despacio y sin prisas, arrancándonos suspiros y dulces gemidos de places, y llegando a nuestro orgasmo juntos, felices. Nos vestimos nuevamente, porque ahora si que los pequeños no debían tardar en llegar.

- Creo que tu nana era adivina cielo, o por lo menos sabemos de quien heredó sus dotes Alice. – dijo riendo. – Recuerdas cuando dijo lo de que tendrías un hijo llamado Edward, igualito a ti, a quien le legarías en su día el Diamante de los Cullen.

- Y cuando dijo que ya había encontrado al amor de mi vida, pero que éramos demasiados ciegos para verlo. – le recordé. – estoy seguro que hablaba de ti. – le dije con certeza, pasamos unos minutos más en silencio, pero había algo en lo que pensaba continuamente. – Cielo porque no me contaste nunca lo de Heidi. – le dije un poco herido. -

- Primero porque me avergonzaba terriblemente. - me dijo y pude ver la sinceridad de su mirada y en el fuerte sonrojo de su rostro. – Además que Heidi estaba enamorada de mí, y yo no podía corresponderle, y yo de alguna forma pensé que nunca encontraría el amor tampoco o que nunca podría ser merecedora del tuyo, así que… sabía como se sentía. – me contó. – pero además había otra cosa… ambos estábamos desesperados por encontrar alguna razón para poder ganarle la custodia de Jane a Heidi, aún a pesar de las mentiras que ella y Esme pudieran inventar, pero quería que fuera una razón de peso. – se detuvo. – algo como lo que nos contó Renata, pero con todo y eso no la culpo, porque mi verdad habría ayudado a nuestra causa, pero tampoco la use. – me dijo con un dejo de sentimiento de culpa en su mirada.-

- Por qué cielo. – le pregunté realmente curioso, porque seguramente eso contribuiría si en ese momento hubiese demandado por la custodia de mi hija. -

- Lo hice por Paúl y Jacob amor. – me dijo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, y al ver que no entendía procedió a explicarse. – yo he sido testigo de todo lo que sufrieron ellos por todas las trabas que tenía para poder tener hijos, y no creo que por el hecho de que Heidi fuera homosexual no tuviera derecho a tener una hija, amarla, cuidarla y darle todo lo bueno que tuviera para darle. – y luego de dar un profundo suspiro agrego. – pero la verdad es que Heidi no tenía nada bueno para darle a Jane o a ningún otro pequeño. – me dijo acurrucándose. – No sé si puedas perdonarme que por mi culpa no sacamos a nuestra muñequita de peligro. -

- Que dices, mi amor. – le dije incrédulo. – Yo te amo, tú me amas, amas a nuestros hijos y también amas a mi muñeca como si fuera tu hija. – suspire profundamente. – y siendo sinceros todos sospechamos que había algo mal… que algo estaba malditamente mal… pero mi amor nadie hizo nada, y debemos agradecer a Dios o a quien haya protegido a nuestra muñeca y que las cosas no fueran peor de lo que fueron. – le dije. – Pero espero que empecemos a poner las cosas en orden, lo primero es que voy a insistir en no permitir que mi madre este cerca de mis hijos a solas nunca más. – le dije convencido. -

- Ed, eso no es demasiado radical. – me dijo.-

- No cielo, no pienso arriesgar la seguridad y la salud de nuestros hijos. – le dije convencido. – también le voy a pedir a Aro que despida a Lauren, si es que ya no lo hizo, pero no puede permitir que esa mujer con tan pocos escrúpulos sigan trabajando para la firma.

- Es verdad, no sé como esa mujer se atrevió a tanto. – me dijo. – pero espero que ni se le ocurra mirarte de nuevo, porque sino tendré que hacerle una visita para informarle que eres mío. – dijo ella dándome un beso rudo y apasionado. -

- No importa cuantas mujeres existan en el mundo princesa, yo soy tuyo y solo tuyo.

- Como soy solo tuya. – me dijo. – Volviendo a lo de anoche, cómo crees que termine el asunto de Renata y tu padre.

- No sé cariño, pero estoy casi seguro que mi padre no va a regresar a casa. – le dije con pesar. – creo que con Renata encontró un poco de la paz, la felicidad y la tranquilidad que tuvo hace demasiado tiempo con tu madre, la que apenas sintió con la mía… aunque quiero creer que en algún momento fueron felices, no sé en que bizarra forma mi padre amó a Esme y no sé en que obsesiva forma ella lo amo a él, pero creo que algunas vez el sentimiento existió… pero la verdad es que los odios de mamá, el fantasma de Reneé, la pérdida de Christopher ha pesado demasiado en su relación y a la final papá no lo soporto. – le dije mientras acompañaba acariciando el dorso de su mano, los movimientos que ella hacía sobre mi pecho.

- Espero que encuentren la felicidad. – me dijo. – Renata sufrió mucho por su relación con Heidi, sufrió mucho la pérdida de Alec, según me contó cuando hablábamos en la firma de libro, pero creo que ella esta realmente enamorada de tu padre. – me contó. – piensas oponerte a esa relación después de lo que descubriste ayer de su relación con Heidi. - me preguntó. -

- Para nada cielo, si ellos se aman, si ellos encuentran la felicidad juntos y se aceptan yo no tengo nada que decir, solo espero que mi madre encuentre también su felicidad a pesar de todo, pero la verdad lo que no me pasó jamás por la cabeza fue lo de esa "cana al aire" de mi madre con Heidi, nunca lo pensé… la verdad es que esas fotos fueron unas de las cosas más impactantes que he visto en mi vida… ver a tu madre…en eso… con esa. – le decía la verdad no lo podía creer. – pero sabes que me asombró en todo eso de las fotos. – le dije, ella negó. – Carlisle no estaba para nada asombrado. –

- Quizás ya lo sabía. – me dijo, sería lógico que las viera en casa de Renata o que ellas se las enseñará o no lo sé. – Pero la verdad es que lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda suceder con Rosalie y Emmett. – me comentó mi princesa. – ellos se aman demasiado y me da pesar que por culpa de tu madre y sus locuras, de las locuras a las que accedió ayudando a Heidi lo alejen de su familia.

- Eso es cierto amor, pero el actúo de forma irresponsable al cumplirle todos los caprichos a mamá. – suspire. – la verdad no sé como le hace Esme para manipularlo, pero lo hace y ahora sin Rose y los niños que son de alguna forma su cable a tierra, no sé que pueda ser de él. Y el dolor de Rose me duele, ella es como mi hermana. Y a pesar de nuestras diferencias me duele igual el dolor de mi hermano.

- A mi me entristece mucho su situación. – me dijo con pesar. De pronto unos ligeros toques en la puerta nos alertaron de que nuestra tropa estaba cerca. -

- Cuidado con la princesita. – le dije besando suavemente el vientre. -

- No le van a hacer nada Ed. – me dijo torciendo los ojos. – No seas exagerado. -

- Por mi salud mental mi ángel. – le dije. – necesito que tengas cuidado y cuides a mi florecita hasta que yo pueda ayudarte a hacerlo. – repetí, pero nuevamente los golpes nos alertaron de alguien ansioso en el pasillo. – adelante. – le dije colocando delicadamente mi mano sobre mi florecita para protegerla.

- Buenos días papi. – dijo mi muñeca subiéndose de un lado de la cama, dejándome un beso en la mejilla. – hola mami. – dijo abrazando a su madre. -

- Hola muñeca. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Cielo y tus hermanos y tu prima?. – le pregunté curioso porque estaba sola. -

- Aún duermen papito. – me dijo, pero intuí un poco de tristeza en su voz. -

- Cariño, que sucede. – le dijo mi esposa a nuestra hija, había notado lo mismo que yo.-

- Es que no me gustó como te grito la abu ayer, tampoco me gustó lo que dijo. – dijo dejando caer lágrimas por sus hermosos ojitos, que inmediatamente secamos mi princesa y yo. – porque la abu no entiende que papi y yo te queremos mami.

- No tengo esa respuesta preciosa, pero no debes sentirte mal por las cosas que hace tu Abu. – le dijo mi Bella. -

- Pero yo quiero a la Abu, pero ella hace cosas feas y que no me gustan. – dijo mi pequeña. – acaso tengo que dejar de querer a mi abu.

- Peque, a veces las personas que amamos hacen cosas que no están del todo bien, pero en el amor encontramos el perdón, y tenemos que buscar ayudar y entender, comprender y apoyar a quienes amamos. – le dije. – es verdad que la abu dijo cosas muy feas y yo también estoy muy molesto con ella, pero no voy a dejar de amarla, yo ya he intentado comprenderla y ayudarla hablando con ella, pero ella parece que deja que sus sentimientos malos hablen sobre los buenos, pero es mi mamá y la amo, siempre la voy a querer.

- Y que vamos a hacer papi. Yo la quiero, pero quiero a mamá y a mis hermanos. No podemos permitir que esto siga así. – le dijo. – que hacemos?. – me preguntó haciendo gala de toda su madurez. -

- Por lo pronto vamos a intentar que tu mami y tus hermanitos no pases tiempo cerca de tu abuela. – le dije, y ella asintió. – además quiero pedirte un favor preciosa. – ella me miro curiosa. – no quiero que dejes de ver a tu abu, porque sabemos que la quieres y es importante para ti… pero no quiero que estés a solas con ella. De acuerdo?.- ella asintió.-

De pronto tres pequeños tornados aparecieron por la puerta y Jane se encargó de cambiar el tema dirigiéndolo a que era lo que lo que podíamos planear para hoy, así que una vez en la cocina y después de nuestros siempre maravillosos desayunos planeamos un tranquilo picnic en el jardín de mi mariposita, además de la acostumbrada visita a Marie, y luego los niños habían planeado montar coreografías de ballet para Lizzie, que pudiera Jane usar en su patinaje y Ed estaba dedicado a componer una melodía que le sirviera a sus dos hermanas. Mi princesa y yo luego de hablar por teléfono con Rose para saber como estaban ella y los niños, nos acurrucamos en el sofá con nuestra sobrinita viendo una película infantil. Mientras Keyla disfrutaba de su película, yo abrazaba a mi esposa, dándole cariño a nuestra bebita a través de su cuerpo y pensaba en todo el dolor de mis hermanos.

Rose nos contó que tuvo una no muy agradable conversación con Emmett en el almuerzo alejado de los niños, ella le pidió que se fueran de Chicago los cuatro un tiempo lejos de Esme y sus influjos, pero por supuesto mi hermano se negó aún cuando esta pudiera representar una de sus ultima oportunidades de arreglar las cosas con su esposa. La verdad me sentía increíblemente mal por la situación, por la tristeza y el dolor de mis hermanos, y por el momentáneo futuro incierto de mis sobrinos. Hablé también con Jasper y Alice, quien no se podía creer aún todo lo que paso anoche, por suerte su pequeña Isa parecía tener el carácter calmado de mi cuñado y eso parecía mantener a mi hermana a raya. Por supuesto hable con mi padre, estaba en casa de Renata y aparentemente planeaba quedarse allí, supongo que hasta que encontrará un lugar adecuado para los dos. Finalmente y a petición de mi princesa llamé a mi madre y hermano para saber como estaban. Emmett me dijo que estaba destrozado y que Rose era muy injusta con él, que mi princesa y yo habíamos causado todas sus desgracias y que a pesar de su amor por Rosalie no podía acceder a dejar a mamá sola, no después de lo de ayer. Finalmente mí madre no hizo más que proferir insultos hacia mi mujer, por lo que terminé colgando la llamada y dando por finalizado el asunto. A media película Keyla se quedó completamente dormida, por lo que aproveché para contarle a mi princesa algo que me inquietaba.

- Princesa. – le dije llamando su atención. – Yo… yo sé que tu cita con Safrina es el próximo viernes. – Safrina era la gineco-obstetra que nos recomendó mi padre habíamos hablado con ella por teléfono ayer y la verdad era genial y muy simpática. – pero te soy sincero si te digo que me quedaría más tranquilo si la llamamos y vamos mañana. – le dije. -

- Que exagerado Edward. – me dijo. -

- No exagero mi amor, ayer pasamos por un presión muy intensa, fue un día terrible y me aterra pensar que eso pudiera afectar a mi pequeña florecita. – ella me miró incrédula, pero no iba a permitir que me negara esta petición. - Amor por favor, déjame protegerlas. Por favor. – le dije de nuevo. -

- De acuerdo Edward, pero que conste que exageras. – me dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su vientre. – Estamos bien cariño, de verdad. – me incliné para besar allí donde tenía su mano y luego bese tiernamente sus labios.

- Gracias. – le dije. –

Al siguiente día deje a Jane, Valerie y Kellan en el Colegio, también llegaron a instalarse Doña Bree y James, quienes congeniaron inmediatamente con mi ángel y los pequeños, ya en la tarde conocerían a Jane. Cómo teníamos la cita, con la doctora llame a Aro para excusarme y recibí la fabulosa noticia de que Lauren estaba fuera de la empresa, y respiré porque si esa mujer había sido capaz de todo eso, no la quería cerca de mí ni de mi familia. Y aunque no nos gustó demasiado la idea, dejamos a Ed, Lizzie y Keyla con Doña Bree y Cynthia por unas horas mientras íbamos a la consulta, pero la verdad es que tendríamos que aprender a desprendernos un poco, sin embargo todo sería más sencillo a partir de la próxima semana, el lunes ya los mellizos irían a clases y a nuestra tierna sobrinita vendrían sus padres a recogerla el viernes, pasaría el fin de semana con nosotros para irse el lunes a primera hora.

Llegamos a la consulta impacientes y emocionados, la verdad es que para mi tener esta experiencia con la mujer que amo, era absolutamente maravillosa, así que después de que Safrina nos bombardeara con todo tipo de preguntas, luego que pesara, tomara medidas y la tensión de mi esposa, fuimos a la sala de ecografía, y allí, en es minúscula manchita de la pantalla estaba mi princesita, mi hermosa florecita, aunque nuestra emoción se incrementó en un millón de veces cuado el rápido y fuerte latido de su corazoncito inundo la habitación y nuestros ojos de lágrimas de alegría. Fue sin lugar a dudas uno de los momentos más felices de nuestra vida. Era pronto para saber si era niña o niño, pero la verdad no me importaba porque dijeran lo que dijeran yo estaba completamente seguro de que sería mi florecita mi pequeña Bells… la copia de mi ángel, ya hasta sabía que nombre le pondría, pero no le diría nadie todavía. Regresamos a casa para encontrarnos a nuestros hijos perfectamente bien y haciendo de las delicias de Doña Bree y Cynthia. Fuimos por los pequeños al cole y al igual que el día en el que comimos acompañando a Alice en su reposo, fuimos repitiendo visitas entre casa de Alice y la nuestra, quedando todos de acuerdo en el que el sabado realizaríamos una barbacoa en casa, para que los niños disfrutaran un poco en la piscina, jugando y a ver si lográbamos borrar un poquito la tristeza del rostro de Rosalie, Valerie y Kellan, era el pequeño quien más resentía la falta de su padre, quien pidió una licencia en el hospital y había pasado los últimos días en su casa ahogándose en una botella tras otra. Tenía entendido que solo salía de allí si Esme lo llamaba y que parte de las continuas llamadas que le hacía a Rosalie, eran deprimentes y deplorables pero no terminaba por aceptar la condición de esta para que volviera casa.

El fin de semana llegó al fin habíamos decidido decirle a la familia lo de nuestra florecita, pensábamos aprovechar que estarían todos juntos, incluidos los hermanos de mi princesa, por supuesto que los primeros en saberlo serían nuestros hijos y le pediríamos a nuestra familia que la noticia no llegara a oídos de Esme o Emmett. La alegría de mi princesa se incrementaba además porque pasaría el fin de semana con sus hermanos, así que Keyla y ella rebosaban de felicidad, además teníamos muchas expectativas porque conoceríamos a la pequeña Leah, lo único que nos entristecía un poco era que a partir del lunes nuestra dulce ternurita regresaría a Londres, pero estábamos más que dispuestos a viajar seguido para visitar a nuestros sobrinos, además que debíamos ir el próximo mes unos días a Londres porque mi princesa tenía una de sus sesiones en la fundación, y necesitábamos revisar algunas cosas del proyecto, ya de regreso debíamos pasar también por Montepulciano para ver algunas cosas sobre el viñedo y visitar a los nonos… La verdad es que últimamente estaba sopesando sinceramente la posibilidad de mudarnos a Montepulciano, podríamos dedicarnos al viñedo y la fundación y yo podía seleccionar los proyectos en los que quisiera trabajar a distancia, y mis hijos vivirían una vida tranquila, más sencilla y sin ajetreos, lo único que me pesaba era dejar a nuestra mariposita solita en Chicago.

El viernes en la noche fuimos a buscar a mis cuñados al aeropuerto, y solo para variar nos vimos asediados por un par de fotógrafos, pero al ser solo dos eran más sencillos de manejar, como siempre las preguntas sobre la relación, el viaje, los niños, etc… no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo cuando notaron las alianzas en nuestras manos y las preguntas sobre una boda secreta estuvieron a la orden del día, ese día mi princesa no estaba de muy buen humor así que decidió no darles pie y no respondió a ninguna pregunta. Yo por mi parte solo les dirigía la palabra para pedirles que respetaran nuestro espacio. Pero no me extrañaría que esta noche recibiera una llamada nada alentadora de mi madre. Los saltitos emocionados de mi esposa me advertía que mis cuñados ya se acercaban.

- Cariño no te exaltes. – le dije de forma protectora. -

- Ed, estoy feliz de ver a mis hermanos y por conocer a mi sobrina, así que no fastidies. – en otro momento podría sentirme dolido con sus palabras y por el énfasis que les dio, pero la verdad es que no podía porque estaba claro que el tono se debía a las hormonas del embarazo, mientras que las palabras eran producto de que claramente estaba siendo un fastidio, pero me aterraba enormemente el hecho de que mi princesa o mi florecita sufrieran o les pasara cualquier cosa, así sea la mínima cosa.

- Hola preciosa. – le dijo Paúl a mi princesa acercándose a ella. – Cómo se porto mi pequeña?. -

- Maravillosamente como siempre. - le respondió ella y yo asentía dándole la razón. – pero ahora quiero conocer a la nueva princesita. – le dijo acercándose a la pequeña que venía en brazos de Jacob. -

- Puedes verla. – le dijo esté enseñándonosla. – Acaso no es preciosa. – dijo orgulloso. -

- Es muy hermosa. – le dije. – Espero que sea tan dulce como mi ternurita.

- Hermano, si que eres posesivo. – me dijo Paúl. – Ya te apropiaste también de nuestra hija. – dijo soltando una carcajada. -

- Claro, si esa pequeña es toda una dulzura, casi que les digo que se regresen a Londres y la dejen con nosotros. – le dije. -

- No nos darás ninguno de los tuyos a cambio verdad. – dijo Jake con sarcasmo. -

- Nunca. – respondí rotundamente. -

- Entonces tendrás que viajar a Londres para ver a Keyla. – dijo. – Y en cuanto al carácter de Leah, creo que será esta las que nos saque las canas verdes, porque la verdad Keyla es una ternura y Seth es muy humilde y humano, pero a esta pequeña ya se le ve la casta. – dijo y todos reímos de su ocurrencia.

Salimos del aeropuerto, con Paúl, Jacob y la pequeña Leah en brazos de mi esposa, aunque me ponía nervioso no podía evitarlo, por lo menos ella no era tan pesada como Keyla o como nuestros hijos. Llegamos a la casa y nuestros hijos estaban más que felices con sus tíos y la pequeña… ni hablar de Keyla que no se despegaba de ella ni un minuto, era una hermanita sumamente sobre protectora, atenta y colaboradora… Podía ver las mismas ilusión y esperanza en los ojos de nuestros hijos, sobre todo en los de mi Gatita y mi Muñeca. Cuando Paúl y Jacob decidieron irse a descansar con sus hijas decidimos que sería un buen momento para hablar con los pequeños, por lo que les pedimos que fueran a bañarse y se vistieran con sus pijamas y fueran a nuestra cama porque teníamos algo que contarles. Mi princesa y yo hicimos lo mismo, pero además lleve unas galletas de chocolate y prepare unos ricos helados para poder celebrar con nuestros hijos, cuando llegue al cuarto con la bandeja de helados y las ricas galletas de chocolates, mi hermosa esposa salía del baño, con un pijama muy tierno, casi infantil y el cabello mojado, lo que la hacía verse endemoniadamente sexy, deje los helados en la mesa y me acerque a besarla.

- Eres hermosa mi amor. – le dije y acercándome a su oído, agregue. – eres hermosa y estás endemoniadamente sexy, si no fuera porque estamos esperando a nuestros hijos diría que tu pijama duraría unos… uhmmmm… - simulé pensar, mientras ella se estremecía por el contacto de mi aliento contra su piel. – tres minutos sobre tu piel antes de empezar a adornar el piso de esta habitación.

- Ed… amor… - me decía en un sensual ronroneo. – no comiences nada que no puedas acabar.

- Y quien dice…. – pero el toque desesperado de nuestros hijos en la puerta me interrumpió. -

- Ellos lo dicen cariño. – me dijo entre risas mi esposa, y yo solo gruñí en respuesta ganándome una mirada de reprimenda de su parte. -

- Podemos entrar papito. – gritaba ansiosa mi gatita desde el otro lado de la puerta. -

- Cúbranse las cochinadas antes de dejar entrar a mis inocentes sobrinos. – gritaba Paúl desde su recámara. -

- Cállate Paúl. – decía Jacob. – Déjalos en paz. -

- No quiero. – respondió este entre risas, hasta que estas se acallaron con el sonido sordo de un golpe y un. – Ouchhh…. Jake no seas animal.

- Generalmente no te quejas. – le respondió. -

- Suficiente información. – les grite a su vez abriendo la puerta para que nuestros hijos entrarán en la habitación. – Pasen pequeños. - les dije. -

- Papi porque están escondiendo cochinadas mami y tu. – nos dijo nuestra gatita, iba a matar a Paúl. -

- Tu tío estaba jugando como siempre. – le dijo mi princesa. – no le hagan caso, si?. – y los tres asintieron. -

- Esos helados son para nosotros. – dijo Ed con sus ojos como platos, juró que en ese momento se pareció enormemente a mi sobrino Kellan y a Emmett cuando era niño. -

- Si, campeón, son para ustedes. – les dije. -

- Podemos tomarlos ahora papito. – preguntó Jane haciendo un gesto goloso y pasándose la lengua por los labios. -

- Por su puesto. – les dije y corrieron atacando la bandeja. Me acerque para tomar el mío y el de mi princesa, y mientras me acurrucaba con mi hermosa en el sofá de la esquina frente a la chimenea, ellos se sentaron sobre la alfombra de frente a nosotros. – Pequeños su mami y yo tenemos algo que decirle. – les dije, y ellos me miraban ansiosos. -

- Que pasa papito?. – preguntó mi Gatita siempre curiosa. -

- La verdad es que tenemos una sorpresa. – le dije. -

- Sopresa … Si!, yupi yupi. – gritó Lizzie. -

- Veo que te gustan las sorpresas. – le dije divertido. -

- Me encantan. – dijo con los ojos muy abierto. -

- Veo que solo sacaste el color de cabello de tu madre. – le dije entre risas, sabiendo cuanto odiaba mi princesa las sorpresas, la verdad es sorprendente que se tomará también lo de la boda secreta… supongo que las hormonas revueltas que le dejaba mi princesa habían contribuido con eso.

- Gracioso Culle. – me dijo mi preciosa. -

- Cual es la sorpresa papá?. – preguntó serio Edward. – no tendrá que ver con esa nana que escribiste el otro día, o sí?. – Por Dios que intuitivo era mi hijo, creo que a él había saltado el gen adivino de Alice y la abuela Lizzie.

- Pues si hijo, tiene todo que ver con eso. – le dije, mientras que mis hijas nos miraban del uno al otro sin entender lo que sucedía. -

- Entonces vamos a tener un hermano o hermana?. – preguntó. -

- Si campeón, van a tener un hermano o una hermana. – le contestó mi princesa preocupada por su actitud. -

- Vamos a tener una hermana. – Gritaron mis hijas a la vez. -

- O un hermano. – las corrigió mi princesa.-

- Pero yo creo que será una hermana. – le dije convencido. - Y a ti campeón no te alegra la idea. – le dije yo también contagiándome con la preocupación de mi ángel. -

- Si papá, solo pensaba en que tendría a otra niña llorona a la que cuidar. – dijo subiendo los hombros despreocupado, para luego poner una radiante sonrisa en su tonta en su rostro. – pero sinceramente me agrada la idea. Luego de cruzar una mirada entre ellos se levantaron corriendo para lanzarse a nuestros brazos. -

- Cuidado con su madre y su hermana. – alcancé a decir antes de que termináramos todos embarrados de helados y con un ataque de risa. Luego del incidente nuestros hijos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a tomar un nuevo baño y cambiarse de ropa, mientras nosotros hicimos lo propio, pero juntos para ahorrar tiempo y agua… el poco tiempo que teníamos para esa actividad no dio para mucho pero al menos gozamos de algunos buenos besos y dulces caricias. Tras arropar a nuestros hijos y darles las buenas noches fuimos a nuestra cama a dormir como todas las noches desde que nos reencontramos, abrazados y felices.

A la mañana siguiente desayunamos todos juntos y empezamos a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo, pronto llegó mi hermana, mis cuñados, sobrinos y mi papá, acompañado por Renata, como era de esperarse, Alice la recibió muy bien al igual que había pasado todos estos días en los que habíamos estado compartiendo aquí o en su casa, era Rose la que no se le acercaba mucho, pero sabía que pronto se reconciliarían. La verdad es que pasamos un día muy agradable mis hermanas estaban encantadas tanto con Keyla como con la pequeña Leah y Jacob les cayo muy bien a todos y estuvo reclutando a Jasper para unos proyectos que teníamos pensados para la fundación, que esta demás decir que mi cuñado/hermano aceptó encantado, también mi padre se vio contagiado por nuestros trabajo y tanto el como Renata se involucraron nuestros proyectos. La verdad me sentía feliz de integrar a mi familia en la fundación de mi princesa, incluso Rose haría un reportaje especial para su revista y ella y Alice empezarían a preparar un baile para recaudar fondos para nuestros proyectos, y con lo entusiasta que era Alice para esas cosas propuso que el Baile se convirtiera en una Gala Anual Prestigiosa en Chicago. Al terminar el almuerzo, me puse de pie tomando la mano de mi princesa, atrayéndola conmigo y llamando la atención de mi familia.

- Familia, Bella y yo les tenemos noticias. – les dije. -

- Si Edward Anthony. – dijo mi hermana un poco molesta. – Se casaron en secreto y no dejaron que yo organizara la boda, pero Paúl se encargo de planear cada minuto. – me dijo con dolor. -

- Lo siento Alice, pero te dije que la boda sería como Bella quería. – contra ataque. -

- Como puedes decir eso, si la boda era sorpresa. – me dijo. -

- Pero fue mejor de lo que quería Alice, fue maravillosa y perfecta. – le dijo mi ángel. – no pudo ser mejor y siento mucho que no estuvieran allí con nosotros, pero necesitábamos consolidar nuestro amor, necesitábamos estar juntos al fin, sin barreras sin odios, sin pasado, solo con el futuro por delante. – Alice entendió que mi princesa necesitaba una boda sin nada que le recordara a mi boda con Heidi, que aún cuando fuera un tema superado sabía que le dolía. Así que nadie que estuvo en esa boda, excepto yo, asistió a la nuestra, y eso la hizo especial de alguna forma para ella. -

- Tía Alice no hagas tanto drama y sé feliz. – le dijo Jane, dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos, la verdad es que la recién adquirida costumbre de Jane de callar a los adultos se estaba empezando a sobre pasar los límites tendría que hablar con ella al respecto, o con ellas.-

- Si porque ahora vas a tener dos bautizos que celebrar. – remató mi gatita. -

- Que quieres decir Lizz?. – le preguntó Jasper. -

- La verdad es que son lentos. – añadió Ed… Ok ok ... tendría que hablar con los tres. - lo que mi papá intenta decir, y lo que el par de chismosas no se aguantan, es que vamos a tener una hermana. – dijo sin reparos. -

- O hermano. – le corrigió mi princesa. -

- Mamá ya déjalo, todos sabemos que será otra princesita llorona para papá. – le dijo tajante. -

- Ed tiene razón, esta vez será niña. – dijo Alice segura. – Luego será… - dijo pensativa y después de un instante anunció. – uno… no… dos niños. – dijo y yo quedé anonadado, porque estaba seguro que así sería y la verdad me sentía feliz por ello. En ese instante todos se quedaron mirándola hasta que salto a felicitarnos y todos parecieron reaccionar.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos tomando limonada, viendo a los niños jugando en la piscina, conversando de todo un poco, pero sobre todo de la fundación, habíamos convertido la barbacoa familiar en una reunión de trabajo de la fundación, en un momento que estaba recostado en una de las tombonas de la piscina con mi princesa recostada sobre mi pecho Lizzie se acercó a nosotros.

- Mamita me pones crema?. – le pidió a su madre.-

- Claro preciosa, pero primero deja que la tía Rose te seque. – le dijo mi princesa incorporándose para tomar la crema, mientras que Rose con su tolla ya se acercaba a mi gatita para secarla. -

- Los genes Cullen son dominantes hasta en las marcas de nacimiento. – comentó mi cuñada cuando secaba las piernas de mi princesita… Marcas de nacimiento, los Cullen no teníamos ninguna. -

- De que hablas Rose?. – mi padre que esta cerca de nosotros se interesó en el comentario. -

- Si la marca. – le dijo convencida. – Justamente esta. – le dijo señalando un lunar de un color castaño clarito en forma de una diminuta hoja que mi pequeña tenía en su pierna derecha, muy cerca de su nalga, de lejos parecía como si su pierna estuviese manchada con alguna suciedad, pero en efecto era una marca de nacimiento. – Emmett y Kellan la tiene en el mismo sitio, y Valerie la tiene sobre el hueso de la cadera. – mire a mi padre asombrado, y luego a mi princesa que nos veía igual de uno a otro y luego a Rose. Gire mi cabeza para ver a mis sobrinos… no podía ser… esa marca… esa marca de nacimiento. Ninguno de los Cullen teníamos esa marca, no la tenía yo, tampoco Jane, podría apostar a que Alice tampoco tenía ninguna… Pero Emmett, Kellan y Lizzie la tenían en la pierna derecha, además Ed y Valerie la tenían en el hueso en la cadera… al igual que mi princesa. Conocía de memoria cada centímetro de piel de mi princesa, y esa marca, esa que compartía con Ed y Lizzie, esa que una noche hace muchísimos años me dijo que era una marca de familia, una marca de los Denaly, como era posible que Emmett y mis sobrinos tuvieran esa marca… eso no… -

- Quizás Emmett la heredó de mi padre… de Christopher Cullen. – dijo mi padre dándole un significativa mirada a Renata, en un claro intento por dejar hasta allí la conversación,v ya luego lo resolveríamos; yo por mi parte mire a mi princesa y en sus ojos leí la misma confusión que existía en los míos.

Dejamos pasar por un rato toda la bendita historia de la marca, creo que ninguno quería entorpecer la barbacoa, pero lo que si era seguro es que mi padre, mi princesa y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente. Parecía ser la verdad pero no entendíamos como es que eso sería posible. Ya todos se habían marchado. Doña Bree y James se había retirado ya, los niños estaban todos en la cama, estábamos mi esposa y yo en compañía de Paúl, Jacob, Renata y mi padre, cuando una llamada del hospital interrumpió la conversación.

- Disculpen. – Dijo mi padre levantándose y acercándose a la ventana mientras atendía al teléfono. - Dr. Cullen. – dijo. – Si, mi hijo está de licencia, estoy enterado. – respondió a quien le hablaba al teléfono. – Cómo?. – preguntó mi padre repentinamente asustado y completamente pálido. Buscando apoyo en el sofá, inmediatamente Renata llegó a su lado. – Cómo esta?. – repetía alterado. Yo seguía con cuidado la situación al igual que todos, pero de pronto el sonido de mi propio teléfono me saco de mi observación.

- Edward Cullen habla. – dije, porque no me fije en el nombre en el identificados de llamadas. -

- Ed… - me decía una angustiada Rosalie, mientras se ahogaba en llanto. -

- Rose. – le dije angustiado por el dolor que escuchaba en su voz. – Que sucede Rosie Rose, porque estas así?. – le pregunte, sintiendo la presión que sobre mi brazo ejercía mi esposa, quien había mudado su atención de mi padre hacia mí. -

- Emmett. – me dijo. – Es Emmett tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital. – me dijo.- Yo voy en camino… - Tras un sollozo agregó. – les pedí que llamaran a tu padre.

- Lo están haciendo justo en este momento, yo también salgo con él para allá. – Dije, colgando el teléfono. Mire a mi princesa. – Emmett tuvo un accidente. – le dije y ella ahogo un jadeo contra su mano.- voy para el hospital con mi papá. – le dije dejando un beso en su frente. -

- Voy con ustedes. – me dijo decidida. -

- No… No… No. – le decía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza poniendo énfasis en mis palabras. – Tienen que descansar. – le dije colocando mi mano sobre su vientre, la otra sobre su mejilla. -

- Cielo por favor. – me rogó. – necesito estar ahí. – me dijo con las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro. – no se porque pero lo necesito bebé, por favor. – me dijo acercándose a mi. – por favor. – rogó de nuevo. -

- Bien. – suspire derrotado. – Pero los niños?. -

- Están dormidos Edward, nosotros estamos al pendiente, aplazaremos el viaje si es necesario por un par de días. – dijo Jacob con seguridad. -

- Gracias. – le dije y tomé la mano de mi esposa y salí tras mi padre que había salido disparado en dirección al hospital. -

Cuando llegamos al hospital corrimos hacia Rosalie que se encontraba en una esquina abrazada así misma llorando desconsoladamente, mi madre se encontraba en la esquina contraria.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando. – dijo mi cuñada abrazada a mi ángel. – Estaba demasiado borracho, se salto un semáforo y un carro en dirección contraria casi colisiona con él, intentando esquivarlo terminó estampado contra un poste. – nos contaba entre sollozos. -

- Cómo está?. – le preguntó mi preciosa. -

- Eso no es tu problema. – le ladró mi madre acercándose a nosotros. -

- Ya basta mamá. – le dije. – Este no es el momento. - De pronto me miró y pude ver que ella estaba también dolida, asustada, me regreso esa mirada que me daba de vez en cuando, una llena de dolor, de remordimiento, no entendía, pero era así. Mientras me perdía en los ojos de mi madre intentando entender porque me miraba así… porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, mi padre salió por la puerta acompañado por Renata, así que mi madre cambio su mirada hacia mí, para clavarle una llena de odio a la acompañante de mi padre. – Cómo está mi hermano papá?. – le pregunte preocupado, mientras abrazaba a mi princesa. -

- Bastante golpeado, aún inconsciente. – dijo mi padre preocupado. – tiene unas costillas rotas, la pierna izquierda, una laceración en la cabeza. – decía mi padre secándose las lágrimas, mientras que veía escurrir también lágrimas en el rostro de mi esposa, de mi cuñada y hasta de mi madre. – además. – Suspiró.- tiene una importante hemorragia, van a operarlo para contenerla. – dijo cansado y con su voz cada vez más apagada. – Debemos hacerle además varias transfusiones, vamos a necesitar donantes. – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano en la cara, mostrando todo su pesadumbre y preocupación. – luego del accidente del autobús de la preparatoria nuestro banco quedó bastante desabastecido. -

- Yo puedo donarle. – le dije a mi padre, mientras sentía todo el apoyo que necesitaba abrazado a mi princesa. Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. -

- Están haciendo las pruebas con una muestra de mi sangre. – dijo. – en cuanto llegue para avisarme para que pase a hacer la donación, les digo para que testen la tuya, también testaron la de tu madre y Rosalie, creo que vamos necesitar al menos cuatro donantes. – Era una de las innovaciones que mi padre introdujo esta semana en el hospital, cuando las donaciones se hacían directas se testaba una muestra antes de realizar la donación para evitar inconvenientes innecesarios. En vez de esperar a que vinieran con el resultado, fui para que empezaran los test, no creía que perder tiempo fuera algo bueno para mi hermano. Poco tiempo después el Dr. Jenks salió por la puerta acercándose a mi padre, revisando una serie de papeles mientras negaba con la cabeza como si no alcanzará a comprender. -

- Rupert que sucede. – le dijo mi padre al notar la preocupación del doctor. -

- La verdad es que aquí hay algo raro Carlisle. – le dijo el Dr. Jenks a mi padre. -

- Que sucede con mi hijo?. – preguntó mi padre desesperado. -

- Carlisle, necesitamos esa sangre urgente, hemos podido estabilizarlo pero necesitamos intervenirlo. – le dijo con solemnidad. – Y precisamente hay algo que no entiendo. – mi padre le hizo un gesto apremiante para que continuara. – Carlisle tu puedes donarle sangre a tu hijo porque eres O rh positivo, Rosalie no es compatible. – dijo y un doloroso lamento escapó de la garganta de mi hermanita, que estaba abrazada a Renata. A la que no se había acercado mucho hasta ahora, porque en este momento por más dolida que estuviese no podía dejar de apegarse al consuelo que su amiga le ofrecía. -

- Aún tenemos a Esme y Edward. – le dijo mi padre. – solo tendríamos que buscar otro donante. -

- Es ahí donde radica lo que no entiendo Carlisle. – Le explicaba. – Tu eres O rh positivo, Esme es A rh positivo, al igual que Edward. – decía el doctor. – por lo que se espera que Emmett sea A rh positivo, o en su defecto O.

- Fuimos colegas en la universidad, conozco las combinaciones del sistema ABO, pero la verdad es que no te sigo Rupert. – le dijo mi padre desesperado. -

- Carlisle, el tipo de sangre de Emmett es B rh positivo. – mi padre lo miraba sin poderlo creer, o comprobando sus sospechas. – hice repetir la prueba un millón de veces, incluso yo mismo terminé por hacerla.

- Yo soy B rh positivo. – dijo mi princesa, en un impulso, creo que por un momento no se dio cuenta que no podía donarle sangre a mi hermano en su condición. -

- Princesa no puedes hacerlo. – le dije. -

- ACASO LA SANGRE DE TU ZORRA ES TAN ESPECIAL QUE NO PUEDE USARSE PARA SALVAR A EMMETT. – Gritó mi madre.-

- Bella está embarazada mamá. – le dije a bocajarro. -

- Embarazada?... Así que lo hiciste de nuevo para amarrar al idiota de mi hijo. – le dijo mi madre con desdén. – No puedo creer que consigas a Edward una y otra vez, cuando eres tan inútil que eres incapaz de salvarle la vida a tu hermano. – en ese momento todo a nuestro alrededor quedo congelado… "Tu hermano"… "tu hermano"… Emmett el hermano de Bella… eso quería decir que … Emmett era Christopher, pero como…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estoy consciente que me quieren matar por el corte y por la tardanza, pero la verdad creo que es más emocionante así, además este es el penúltimo capítulo de "La Otra", así que estamos ya casi de despedida… La verdad aunque amo la historia y me cueste desprenderme de ella, creo que alargarla solo conseguirá hacer que pierda el sentido y ya tengo montones de intrigas montadas en mi cabeza para la nueva historia, con uno buenos menos buenos a los que creo que van a odiar tanto como a Esme y que sin duda los va a sorprender mucho… **

**Ahora un punto y aparte… SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!... Casi todos y todas adivinaron que Emmett es Christopher, pero la verdad creo que fueron las pistas más claras de toda la historia. Conjuntamente con este capítulo se publica un Outtake desde el POV de Esme, de ese rato cuando ella esta recostada contra la pared del hospital y nos da una mirada a su mente, y en ella nos cuenta como se las ingenió para cambiar a los niños. Pueden agradecer a Fioni279 por ello…**

**La dedicatoria a mi madre, es porque fue en su mente donde se forjo la idea de la marca de nacimiento y la escena de la piscina, yo solo le di forma convencida por su argumento de que si dejábamos que nuestro sexy papá Cullen se enteraba del cambio de niños podría ser mucho para su corazón y no queríamos a nuestro cardiólogo favorito infartado, además las he complacido así que me tocaba complacerla a ella. **

**Otro asunto pendiente para este penúltimo capítulo es una pequeña encuesta, se que algunas están a favor de un bebito para Renata y Carlisle, otras prefieren que no… Yo había planeado que así sería, pero dejaré que su opinión decida una vez más. **

**Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente. Ahora a lo nuestro…. **

**Lionfeelinlove: me alegra haberlas sorprendido, a juzgar por los Reviews no fue solo a ti, la verdad es que algunas lo sospechaban pero casi nadie lo esperaba, pero las pistas siempre estuvieron allí. Ya veremos que pasa con Emmett y Rosalie a la final. Y bueno ya sabemos porque Bella nunca dijo nada, Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses. **

**Cammixu: espero te recuperarás del estado de shock y aquí en el outtake de Esme encontrarás la historia del cambio de niño. Espero lo disfrutes, nos leemos. **

**AleCullen: muchas queremos un Edward, pero ni modo. Me alegra lo disfrutarás, espero te guste este. **

**Esme: que bueno que le ganaras a los problemas técnicos y disfrutarás del capítulo, vamos a ver seguro que acertaste en tu teoría. Kisses. **

**EdithCullen71283: Me alegra que sigas disfrutando los capítulos, queriendo matar a Esme y que este logrando despertar muchas emociones. Nos leemos. **

**Marceela Mac: Bienvenida a este lado de la historia. Gracias gracias Gracias… Espero disfrutes el capítulo.**

**T.G. Kira: Gracias!, espero que disfrutaras del café, de este nuevo capítulo y que recuperaras el sentido del habla. Nos leemos. **

**Sonia sandria: Welcome… espero disfrutes los poquitos que nos quedan… Kisses, **

**: Welcome on board.****Gracias, por comentarios como ese sigo escribiendo, estos son mi paga. Espero disfrutes lo poco que nos queda. Kisses **

**CriistellaWolfe: Bienvenida y muchísimas Gracias. Nos leemos. **

**ROCIO: Gracias y bienvenida a este lado de "La Otra"**

**Diana: graicas, me alegra que te gustara. Espero disfrutes este. Kisses**

**Smile79: este capítulo no estaba tan genial como el anterior, pero espero lo disfrutes igual, esta semana ha sido complicadísima para mi, pero no me quejo del todo del resultado… ya veremos que será de doña Esme… por eso de lo que le hacía a Jane aún amándola es mejor mantenerla lejos de los hijos de Bella. Nos leemos. **

**Medialuna: creo que deberías unirte a Guacha, creo que si ella pudiera sacar a Heidi de la tumba y hacerle tortura china lo haría. Graicas, Besos, espero disfrutes el capítulo y no te muerdas más las uñas. **

**EdbEll CuLLen: Gracias, mil Gracias siempre. Kisses. Nos leemos.**

**Fran Cullen Masen: lamento lo de tus uñas. Y gracias… Espero lo disfrutes y disfrutes el Outtake. Kisses. **

**Anonimo: Gracias!**

**Audreybaldacci: gracias gracias, en el Outtake encontrarás las respuestas que buscas. Kisses.**

**Nelly McCarthy: si lees el outtake creo que Esme bajara de escala. Kisses. Gracias. Nos leemos. **

**Xaviitaw de Cullen: Mis vampiras… Espero disfruten del nuevo capítulo, Y la verdad es que Esme tiene montones de detractores. Espero disfruten también del outtake. Kisses. **

**Mon de Cullen: espero que no te este provocando problemas cardíacos de ser así me avisas y te mando a Carlisle para que te consienta y te cure. Gracias por las lindas palabras y espero te estés recuperando del shock creo que Renata las dejo en ese estado de impacto. Gracias siempre. Espero lo disfrutes. Kisses**

**Caro508: gracias gracias, ya no nos queda mucho y ya supimos hoy quien es el hermano de Bella. Para saber exactamente la historia, la tenemos contada de primera mano por Esme en el outtake, espero lo disfrutes, la verdad el capítulo de hoy se tardo un poquitin pero culpa de mi trabajo. **

**Estteffani Cullen-Swan: Gracias, espero lo disfrutes. **

**Daria: welcome. Gracias, espero lo disfrutes. **

**Alexpattinson: bueno no tanto como Bella y Heidi, más bien es Heidi enamorada y acosando a Bella. Me alegra que lo disfrutaras. Besos. **

**Samc: espero que los disfrutaras todos. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Lizzy90: gracias… pues si los niños son geniales. Espero te hayas recuperado del impacto. Y que disfrutes de estos dos nuevos capítulos. Kisses. **

**Guacha: Cariño… jejejejejeje, algo así lo de los reviews, pero la mayoría dices "No me lo esperaba"…. Y seguimos sacrificando horas de sueño, porque a decir verdad el trabajo ha estado rudo… Los Cullen la verdad tienen una buena vida, que puedo decor… y si ya hay que pensar más apodos… jejejejeje… Sabía que odiarías más a Esme y Emmett y la indignación llegarían a niveles insospechados. Y Esme solo ha amado a Emmett, sinceramente nunca amo al que está enterrado, tampoco a Edward y menos a Alice… creo que el outtake será de tu agrado aunque no lo aseguro. **

**A Rose le toca duro, veremos cual es la decisión que toma al final. Heidi estaba demasiado loca, pero dentro de sus obsesiones nunca tuvo una vida feliz.**

**Gracias Gracias pro las Reverencias…. Y en cuanto a lo del bebe de Renata y Carlisle veo que cuento con tu voto. Creo que seguirás con tu club amamos a Jane hasta el final. Espero que pasara un 14 de febrero genial, yo pase el mío muy bien. **

**Yo también espero que "El Tatuaje" les quede tanto en la piel como "La Otra"…. Gracias mil Gracias siempre. Besos. Nos leemos. **

**Ginegine: ciertamente creo que lo comentaste alguna vez… y aunque no se deba a veces necesitamos ratos de ocio entre trabajo para poder despejarnos un poco y volver a ver esos números que se nos perdían… Me alegra que sintieras que valió la pena leer el capítulo. Para el mareo mejor nos comemos un chocolatito, aunque este no es tan revelador ya que todas lo sabían ya así que el chocolate nos lo comemos por gusto y no porque haga falta. Kisses. Nos leemos. **

**Bella Masen Mckarty: Bienvenida entonces a este lado de la otra y gracias por el apoyo. Tienes razón los bebés están cambiados, en el outtake Esme nos aclara un poquito eso de como cambio a los niños. Espero lo disfrutes. Cuídate. Kisses, Nos leemos. **

**Chuvi1487: Me alegra que te encantara… Creo que Emmett es una víctima de las circunstancias aunque eso no quita que obró mal, pero creo que la culpa y el remordimiento serán su mayor castigo. Y si… escribir las respuestas a los comentarios me toma el mismo tiempo que por lo menos medio capítulo, a veces más, pero la verdad me encanta porque siento más proximidad con ustedes y es una muestra de mi agradecimiento, ya "La Otra" se nos está terminando pero en pocas semanas tendremos la siguiente historia. Nos leemos, Kisses. **

**MELI8114: Espero que recuperaras el habla. Emmett necesita un golpe final para abrir los ojos, al menos no hizo lo de Emmett y acepto sus culpas sin entrar en la negación. Ya este es el penúltimo así que solo uno más y el epílogo… salvo que aparezca una petición que me convenza de algo interesante. Nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Robsten-pattinson: Bienvenida y Gracias. Si Emmett es Christopher, en el outtake de Esme nos cuenta un poquito la historia de cómo hizo para quedarse por él y un vistazo dentro de su mente y sus emociones. **

**Mar91: Gracias, Gracias!... y como muchas o todas adivinastes. Espero disfrutes del capítulo. Kisses. **

**Valee: welcome… Y si ya era hora… y no te preocupes hay todo un club de odio a Esme… Espero que tengas un buen viaje y los pases buenísimo, disfrute mucho sorprendiéndolas, nos seguimos leyendo. Kisses. **

**Sabi07: Gracias Gracias. Espero que la próxima te guste igual. Nos leemos. **

**Maya Cullen Masen: Sabía que con Esme lograría sorprenderlas como no iba a poder hacerla con la revelación de que Emmett es en realidad Christopher Denaly. Y completamente lo que hacían con Jane no tiene nombre y Emmett aun siendo victima obró muy muy mal, ya veremos como se maneja con la culpa y el remordimiento. De acuerdo también en que Aro es genial, y lo del apellido de Jane… la verdad pensé que siempre lo había dejado en Volturi-Swan, pero a la final el resultado es básicamente el mismo. Los niños son adorables, y ya veremos que pasa con los nuevos bebés… o bebe. Creo que Carlisle ya está cansado de toda la situación y se desprenderá definitivamente del instinto que lo lleva a proteger a Esme aun sobre su propia felicidad. Edward y Bella no tienen nada contra Renata, todos sabía verdades y medias verdad y ninguno hizo nada, a la final todos son culpables. Te agradecería lo del apodo para chico…. Gracias Cariño. Besos. **

**Yas: Gracias!... Si la verdad trabaje mucho pero valió la pena, y lo interesante de la historia siempre hay quien se identifica, ama u odia con locura a los personajes… gracias por el apoyo. Besos cousin!**

**Stefanny93: welcome… Gracias. Nos leemos. Espero disfrutes este también. **

**Fran Ktrin Black: Espero que la pasaras bien en tu viaje y que te recuperaras del shock causado. Y si solo Jasper, Alice y Rose estaban fuera de la locura, porque todos los demás tenían sus manitos metidas de una u otra forma. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo. Creo que ese, el de la boda, el de cuando va por primera vez al cementerio y el de año nuevo son mis favoritos. Espero ver que te parece el outtake de Esme, Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Chayley: Bienvenida, espero que hayas disfrutados todos los capítulos. Seguro que adivinaste lo del hermano. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Nancy: la tercera de mis mosqueteras. Por fin te leeo… espero que al igual que muchas hayas recuperado el habla, y me encanta que gracias a este fic empezaras a leer, con eso ya tengo pagado todo el esfuerzo y horas dedicadas… Gracias. Gracias además por tus comentarios sobre la historia. Me alegra que te gustara el outtake y dile al otro par de mosqueteras que no te regañen, que aquí todo el mundo pide lo que quiere, a la final está en mis manos saber si las puedo complacer o no. Gracias, nos leemos. Kisses.**

**Nomigo: Gracias, espero disfrutes este igual. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Alex-Cullen-Pattinson: Si… Heidi enamorada de Bella… como no lo viste?... si el problema no era dinero, tampoco porque se acostara con el marido o porque lo amara… el problema tenía que ser otro, no?... Esme solo va a por lo que quiere y ya!... Creo que Emmett es una victima de todo lo que se tejió por año a su alrededor. Los niños siempre hacen especiales las historias. Y si… el hermano de Bella y Edward es Emmett… Gracias por el apoyo siempre niña Alex. Kisses.**

**Suiza19: lo de Esme y Heidi solo fue una única vez en el Luxury y fue más bien la necesidad de Heidi de tener algo con que chantajear más tarde a Esme la que propicio todo… que no quita que Esme cayera en las garras de su nuera… Veremos en el próximo capítulo que pasa con Emmett y su verdad. **

**Maiy: Welcome… Gracias Gracias…. Espero que disfrutes este también. Nos leemos. **

**Eli amasen: Gracias… Espero que este te guste también. Kisses.**

**Soles: Ya nos queda poco, espero que te guste este también, aunque es más simple. Besos. **

**ISACOBO: Welcome… veremos que pasa en esa historia, y Esme ya no le queda nada por hacer. Nos leemos. Kisses. **

**Wawis Cullen: Si… el 19 fue el capítulo que resolvió toda la historia. La historia Heidi-Renata se entreveía en lo de los viajes de fin de semana, el que Felix las culpara a las dos por la muerte de su hermano, además de la herencia… Emmett es una victima de su historia y obro mal… ahora tendremos que ver que porcentaje de culpa le damos y como termina su historia. Si por Esme fuera, su experiencia con Heidi se iría a la tumba… o eso creía ella, creo que ella sufre de amnesia etílica, porque no recuerda habérselo contado a Carlisle. Y si Emmett es Christopher… en el outtake Esme cuenta como le hizo para cambiarlos, y como manipulo a Emmett todos estos años. Aro fue genial y pudo poner en su forma a Esme en su lugar, y claro que Aro sabía toda la verdad desde siempre (menos lo que le hacía a Jane, pero supongo que lo sospechaba como todos). Gracias por el apoyo y por el mensaje. Nos leemos… Y si esos paparazzis nos dan el toque ligero a la cosa… **

**Juliet: La segunda mosquetero (hoy solo falto Tatti, que supongo sigue castigada)… Jajajajajaja pobrecita… recomendación … No leas la otra mientras comes… vamos a ver si se comprueba la teoría de Nancy y Tati. Y creo que debes dejar de preocuparse porque obvio Carlisle no piensa aguantársela más… Me alegra que aunque no era lo que te esperabas te gustara el outtake… Nos leemos. Besos… y por favor… Pórtense Bien… las tres… Kisses.**

**Yasmin-cullen: Bienvenida Guapa, espero sigas disfrutando lo poquito que nos queda, y de pronto nos acompañas a la siguiente historia. Besos. Nos leemos… **

**Gracias por sus Alerts: EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef, dofu, Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, Wilma Cullen, martye, Mariella Waldorf, , Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine Culle Swan, denizithaw, rainbowrain, dioda, M pettyfer, Akemix, ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER, mepi, MillaPattzn, Suiza19, darkny, Mayra17, Guacha, Sakufan, Lula Cullen, Z-A-C-G, triix2404, Fran Ktrin Black, Elo mMsen, ,stewart, adx_25, Lela Granger, Xaviitaw de Cullen, soles, cremita, Zukii-Neziie, Antuss, estelita, lenlen xP, Alnewmoon, LooRee, Andrea, whit cullen, Maiisa, cmgalsal, Carmen Cullen 116, PaTTi91, camela, Fran Cullen Masen, Joha, Ginegine, camela, WritersCompulsive, bybyjose, bedaniie, ceara cullen potter, Bere Moreno, Maya Cullen Masen, Jennifer Black, shalicia Cullen, kalicullen, gbyaln, Maiy, GiBethCullen, karichiba, fioni27, ChiquititaCullen, Nelly McCarthy, EmilioLt, Atzimba, EdbEll CuLLen, Miroky, tools, anybuff, Danii Cullen, farrydark, Nikki Swan, Geila Potter Weasly, AleCullen, asetcba, glen santos, prozacpainkillers, CristellaWolfe, paahOLiitha´Gg, Mon de Cullen, desita, Belewyn, FS-Twilight, Lottle_pixy, noimporta, Danahh, , ale-cullen4, heewelss, team-robward-robsten, Renny Black, darkny, Estrellita Lunar, Bellalicious Robsten 1990, EjSam, Cammixu, 2912syanna, Bells CA, Danyela 1, Alex08, Whit Cullen, Lawy, Mari Cullen, Eli Molsen, EdbEll CuLLen, ivelita cullen, marcelw, Danika20, DeNnYziTa PaTtinSon CuLlen, cammixu, cami21, brinacullen, Gimena cubas, indii93, marcelw, Mon de Cullen, Solchi22, francisk, caro508, 18, Bere Moreno, Guacha, Noe76, , Naduva Evans Albarn, IssabellionaxCullen, Smile79, bbkid, monk200, Blapagu, SherlyMina, Tamy Masen Cullen, Margarita Cullen, vivi85, KlaudiaT, Piscis A, Naobi Chan, Esteffani Cullen, , , Á., Noe Pattz, estólido, ceci_pattinson_stewart, RKver2, alexpattinson, Marola, toat86, mayra_erika, jamlvg, sophiecullenswan, MELI8114, Conlaca, lorenis, Kimiwis, Bella William, sarita21, nomigo, madaswan, Renny Black, black44, ElmMasen, Whit Cullen, EsttefanniCullenSwan, Nerea Cullen Swan, Jazmines y Hadas, , Chiv1487, 1030, Marcela Mac, Sonia Sandria, marcecrepusculo, Tina Cullen Swan, Audreybaldacic, Aredher Isike. Nickao, lizzycullenswan, sophie cullen swan, Titane de la Luz, Chayley, robsten-pattinson-swan, T.G. Kira, Keny-Cullen, Niki Reyes, EdithCullen718283, carla fernandez de cullen, Marceela Mac, Castrar, EdbEll CuLLen, sophie cullen swan, sonnya, Cammixu, Ginegine, Maiy, Titanes de la Luz, Eli m Masen, AlleCullenS, Kami cullen swan, stefanny93, spookypau, yasmin_cullen. **

**Gracias Mil Gracias Siempre **

"_**Ahora eres lo más importante para mi, lo más importante que he tenido nunca"… Edward a Bella, en Twilight…**_

**Espero la pasaran genial el día de los enamorados!... Feliz día de San Valentín para todas (atrasado pero vale si piensan celebrar este fin)… Besos. **

**Gracias**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz**


	21. Chapter 21: La Otra

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertencen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

**Dedicatoria Especial a todos aquellos que hicieron posible y me apoyaron para que "La Otra" fuera escrita, palabra por palabra, cada sentimiento, cada emoción… Gracias a todos por el apoyo, gracias a mi esposito, a mi mami, a mis hermanos, a Scarlly, Yas, Freddy… a todos los que me hicieron sentir que tenía talento y podía conseguirlo. A todos ustedes que siempre hicieron que continuara capítulo a capítulo con sus Reviews… **

…

Capítulo 21: "La Otra"….

- Embarazada?... Así que lo hiciste de nuevo para amarrar al idiota de mi hijo. – le dijo mi madre con desdén. – No puedo creer que consigas a Edward una y otra vez, cuando eres tan inútil que eres incapaz de salvarle la vida a tu hermano. – en ese momento todo a nuestro alrededor quedo congelado… "Tu hermano"… "tu hermano"… Emmett el hermano de Bella… eso quería decir que … Emmett era Christopher, pero como…

- No… No… No… - decía una y otra vez mi padre. – Es él… Maldita sea Esme, como pudiste quitarle su hijo a Renee?... Cómo fuiste capaz?. – le dijo. – y dónde demonios está nuestro hijo?. – le exigió de forma dura.

- Es mi hijo… Emmett es mi hijo. – le contestaba mi madre de forma dura, mirándolo como nunca pensé que lo miraría… con odio. – Yo lo cuide, yo lo amé… Emmett es mi hijo. – le dijo. – Esa mujer solo lo llevó en su vientre, pero nunca lo cuido, nunca estuvo para él… él es mi hijo.

- Por qué tú se lo quitaste. – le dijo mi esposa que parecía despertar del shock. – mi madre paso todos los días desde el nacimiento de mi hermano hasta su propia muerte llorando una y otra vez su pérdida. – repitió. -

- Se lo merecía… ella me lo quitó todo. – dijo mi madre y yo no podía creerlo. -

- Y por eso lo hiciste todo para destruirlo. – le reclamó Rosalie con desprecio y desesperación. – Primero lo arrancaste de brazos de su madre, una madre que lo amaba, lo volviste dependiente de ti, le destruiste su vida, solo porque odiabas a Renne.

- Yo no destruí la vida de mi hijo… yo amo a mi hijo. – repitió. – Lo amo más que Alice, que solo me robaba la atención de Carlisle, lo amo mucho más que a ti, que te pareces tanto a ese otro que murió. – me dijo, y yo quede impactado, y la verdad algo desolado, no es fácil que tu madre admita querer más a tu hermano que a ti, pero de ahí que me lo diga de frente era peor. – Es el hijo por el que he dado todo. Al que verdaderamente he amado.

- Dónde esta nuestro hijo Esme?. – le dijo mi papá. -

- En vez de andar con estupideces podrías hacer algo bueno por mí y salva a nuestro hijo. – le dijo duramente mi madre, de pronto mi ángel que estaba fuertemente abrazada a mi secó las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro, y pareció regresar de nuevo de los pensamientos que la tenían perdida. -

- Los Denaly. – dijo de pronto. – Emmett… Christopher es un Denaly. – mi madre hizo un gesto de asco, pero se quedó callada frente a la mirada de reproche que recibió de mi parte y de parte de mi padre. – Mi tío Eleazar… también Kate e Irina tienen mi mismo grupo de sangre. – dijo de forma autómata. – Voy a llamarles. – la mire alejarse de mí. Quería ir con ella, quería ser su soporte, pero también necesitaba saber que pasaba aquí. -

- Hacemos un cambio. – me dijo Renata dando un amigable apretón a mi antebrazo. – Sé el soporte de Rosalie y de tu papá aquí, yo acompaño a Isabella, mientras habla con su familia. – yo solo asentí agradecido de que mi preciosa no estuviera sola cuando realizara esa llamada. -

- Rupert mi nuera va a llamar a su familia, ellos podrán ser donantes. – le dijo mi padre al Dr. Jenks. -

- Voy a ver como están las cosas con Emmett. – le dijo y se retiro discretamente. -

- Entonces Esme… Dónde esta nuestro hijo?. – repitió mi padre desesperado. -

- Carlisle para que preguntas estupideces. – dijo mamá saliéndose por la tangente. -

- Dónde esta nuestro hijo?. – dijo de nuevo, creo que mi padre comenzaba a perderle la paciencia a Esme. -

- Para que quieres saber?. – le dijo ella. – Vas a llorarlo… como lloraste al hijo de ella, como has llorado la muerte de ese bastardo todos los días durante treinta y cuatro malditos años. – le replicó con dolor, rabia. – Vas a llorar a ese bebé que creció dentro de mí, como has llorado al bebé de esa, vas a llorar a ese ser tan débil y tan inútil que se le ocurrió nacer muerto, tan parecido a ti y a este. –dijo señalándome, con dolor, con rabia, y además no me paso desapercibido que ella nunca habla de su hijo como suyo. Para ella es como si el bebé que creció en sus entrañas no fuera suyo, lo culpaba por su muerte, y esa debilidad lo hacía indigno de su amor de madre… mi madre está más desequilibrada de lo que jamás pensé. -

- Por Dios Esme. – le rogaba mi padre. – no digas estupideces, yo siempre te quise a mi manera, y amo a nuestros hijos, siempre los he amado… como crees que no sufriría por nuestro pequeño. – mientras decía esas palabras mi madre negaba una y otra vez. -

- No… no… no… - le decía. – tu nunca me amaste, siempre fue ella, de no ser porque ella nunca te perdonó porque te habías acostado conmigo, te habrías ido detrás de ella, me habrías dejado abandonada, aún embarazada de tu hijo. – le reclamó. – me habrías dejado como me dejas ahora para irte con esta. – le escupió, al tiempo que Renata llegaba, tomando fuertemente el brazo de mi padre brindándole su soporte. Mi princesa también llegó a mi lado y la abracé fuertemente dejando un beso sobre su cabello y acariciando su espalda, en este momento estaba terriblemente preocupado por mi hermano, pero también por mi esposa y por nuestra florecita, todas estas emociones no estarían haciéndole nada bien a mi bebita. -

- Dónde esta?. – dijo mi padre que empezaba a alzar la voz. -

- Enterrado en ese pueblucho de mala muerte. – le dijo con despreció. – En una lápida con el nombre de Christopher Denaly, pero tú lo sabes, porque tú estuviste allí. – le contestó. – porque esa te amaba tanto que enterró al que supone que era el hijo del amor de su vida con su nombre y no el tuyo… Gran muestra de amor que te regalo, por lo menos esta... – dijo señalando a mi esposa. Y yo estaba a punto de interponerme entre ellas cuando la mano de mi ángel en mi pecho me detuvo. - tuvo la delicadeza de poner el apellido Cullen en la tumba de su hija. – dijo mi madre… como diablos lo sabía. – No me mires así Edward. – me dijo adivinando mis pensamientos.- es mi nieta y la he ido a visitar, no soy tan ajena a querer a tus hijos como crees. – me dijo dejándome completamente asombrado, mi mamá era definitivamente bipolar. -

- Así que cambiaste a los niños. – afirmó mi padre. – Cómo?, por qué?.- le preguntó.-

- Cómo… El dinero lo puede todo Carlisle. – le dijo. – El mismo dinero que logró que los Denaly dejarán Chicago con la odiosa de Renne, fue el mismo que me dio la oportunidad de tener a mi hijo amado. El dinero de mi Abuelo Emmett siempre me dio cosas que me daban felicidad. – luego de una pausa añadió. - Porque no pensaba permitir que esa tuviera un hijo tuyo, mientras que el bebé que tuve yo nació muerto…

- Tanto era tu odio por mi madre?. – le dijo mi princesa horrorizada por las acciones de mi madre.-

- Si. – le dijo simplemente sin un pizca de arrepentimiento. -

- Por eso has insistido tanto en destruir mi felicidad, por los estúpidos odios que sientes por la madre de mi esposa. – le reclamé. -

- No son estúpidos. – me dijo. – pero si, además tu te pareces tanto a él… tan débil que ni siquiera pudo resistir a nacer vivo en el momento que yo quería que lo hiciera, tú tan débil de caer una y mil veces en los brazos de esta.

- Por Dios Esme, no hay nada de remordimiento en ti. – le exigió Rosalie. – lograste que Emmett le amargara la existencia a su propia hermana. – continuo. – cómo crees que se va a sentir cuando se entere. -

- No tiene porque enterarse. – le dijo. – si ustedes se callan no tiene porque enterarse. – empezó a alterarse. – Yo me quedé sin ese que debió ser el hijo con el que honrara a mi abuelo… Ya me quitaron a mi Jane, no pueden quitarme a mi hijo… Emmett es mi hijo… es mío solo mío. Y no pueden quitármelo.

- Christopher es mi hermano. – le dijo mi princesa. – no puedes pedirme eso. – le dijo con la voz rota. -

- Es Emmett. – le replicó mi madre.- es Emmett.- repitió, haciendo que mi esposa se tensara de dolor y de rabia. – Christopher Denaly está muerto y enterrado en Forks.

- Tranquila princesa. – le dije suavemente al oído. - tienes que estar tranquila amor… amor te ruego que intentes estar calmada. – sabía que era difícil lo que le pedía, pero ella sintió. -

- Emmett tiene que saberlo Esme, no pienso seguir con esto. – le dijo mi padre. –

- Qué fácil es para ti no Carlisle?- le preguntó con desprecio.- Claro debes estar feliz de que el niño que ibas a tener conmigo este muerto y sobreviviera el bebé de esa…

- No digas tonterías Esme. – le dijo. – tengo más de treinta años sufriendo por el hijo que perdí, quien sea su madre no cambia las cosas… perdí a uno de mis hijos y eso me duele inmensamente, solo incrementas mi dolor por el engaño, porque el dolor de la perdida es el mismo, solo cambia de nombre.

- Pero a la final no importa… Emmett me idolatra, Emmett me ama, Emmett está hecho a mi imagen y semejanza. – se repetía como una especie de mantra. – Emmett es mi hijo, el más querido de ellos.

- Mamá por Dios… no lo entiendo, no entiendo como llegaste a tanto. – le decía. -

- Ya se los dije, si yo no tenía al hijo de Carlisle, ella tampoco lo tendría. – replicó. -

- Emmett… el verdadero Emmett, ese al que diste a luz, era de verdad mi hijo. – la mano de Esme cruzó por los aires, estampándose en el rostro de mi padre. -

- En la vida Carlisle Edward Cullen, te atrevas a dudar de la paternidad de tus hijos, porque si no dudaste de esa, tampoco te permito que dudes de mí. – le replicó. – Y por supuesto que ese niño era tu hijo.

- De que murió mi hijo?. – le dijo con dolor destilándose en la voz. -

- Nació muerto. – le respondió encogiéndose se hombros. -

- Que hacías en el mismo hospital que Renee?.- mi padre quería respuestas y creo que las tendría. Pero de pronto se vio interrumpido por los Denaly, y por Jasper y Alice que tras dejar a mis sobrinos con Cynthia y Ángela pudieron acercarse al hospital. Mi madre estaba por retirarse de la escena, pero mi padre la retuvo tomándola firmemente del brazo. Él no pensaba quedarse sin respuestas. -

- Bells. – le dijo su tío mientras se acercaba a abrazarla. – No puedo creer esto, es una locura. – continuo. –

- Lo sé tío. – le dijo mi princesa. – Yo tampoco me lo creo. -

- Eleazar. – le dijo mi padre acercándose a él. – no sé que decirte, pero te agradezco que tanto tu como tus hijas estén aquí. – le dijo mi padre estrechándole la mano mientras que con la otra aún sostenía a mi madre. Mi duende miraba la escena sin entender nada, se acercó a Rosalie quien rápidamente y básicamente en susurros puso a Alice y Jasper al día y la cara de horror y sorpresa de ambos no se hizo esperar. -

- Pero como paso todo esto?. – le pregunto Alice.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé hija. – le dijo Carlisle. – Lo cierto es que Esme tiene muchas cosas que explicar. – le dijo mirándola duramente. -

- Eso no importa ahora. – le dijo Eleazar. - ya habrá tiempo para que nos pongamos al día, ahora lo importante es ver como podemos ayudar a Christopher. -

- Emmett, mi hijo se llama Emmett. – le dijo mi madre a Eleazar. -

- Cómo sea. – replicó Kate. – Vamos. – les dijo a su padre y a su hermana.

- Bells no vienes. – le dijo Irina a mi princesa. – O ya donaste?. -

- No puedo hacerlo. – le dijo y ellos se sorprendieron pensando lo que no era. – La verdad es que me gustaría ayudar a mi hermano. – le dijo con pesar y ternura, porque a pesar de que su hermano fuera Emmett, ese que tanto se inmiscuyó en nuestra relación, ese que tanto ayudo a que nos hicieran daño, ella lo amaba y le perdonaba. – Estoy embarazada. – le dijo con esa luz especial que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que hablaba de nuestra bebe. – Vamos a tener otro bebé.

- Felicidades hija… me alegro por ustedes. – le dijo Eleazar, tomando su mano y dejando un beso en ella. – Y veo que ya se casaron?. – dijo sin reproche. – Felicidades de nuevo. – le dio un dulce abrazo mientras que sus primas le regalaban sonrisas para luego perderse por el pasillo. – Y siento que mis felicitaciones lleguen en estas penosas circunstancias, aunque a pesar del peligro la vida nos devuelve a Christopher, otro pedacito de mi querida Renne.

Todos nos quedamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Mi madre se encontraba en una de las sillas de plásticos más alejadas de nosotros llorando y aparentemente rezando por la salud de su amado hijo. Mi padre se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por su rostro en un intento de borrar todo su dolor, toda su preocupación, toda su confusión, recostando intermitente la cabeza contra la pared, encontrando refugio y consuelo en los brazos de Renata. Rosalie seguía llorando amargamente en los brazos de Jasper y Alice. Yo estaba con mi esposa, ella se abrazaba a mí, con una de mis manos entrelazadas a la suya y sobre su vientre dándole cariño a nuestra bebita, mientras que con la otra le hacía cariño a ella en el brazo.

- No puedo creer todo esto. – me decía. – Siempre supe que mi hermano estaba vivo… Pero Emmett… Es tan difícil de creer.

- Yo tampoco me lo creo mi amor. – le dije. – la verdad es que no entiendo como fue capaz de tanto.

- Mi madre sufrió tanto, tanto lloró a su hijo cielo. – me decía. – Yo no lo entendía hasta que perdimos a nuestra mariposita vida. – me decía y como siempre que hablábamos de nuestra hija las lágrimas no se mantenían a raya. – por eso no la entiendo amor. – me decía con la voz rota. – no entiendo como tu madre que perdió a su hijo recién nacido hable de esa forma de él. –

- Yo también lo noté cariño, habla de él como si no fuera suyo. – le decía. – incluso con despreció, no sé… pero el único error de mi hermano fue nacer muerto, y no se porque pero creo que el desprecio de mi madre solo oculta su culpa.

De pronto regresaron a la sala de espera el Clan Denaly casi en pleno, solo faltaba Carmen, quien era la persona con la que supongo estaba Eleazar al teléfono, además de Tanya que estaba con su esposo y sus hijos en Volterra. Finalmente se acercaron a mi padre y mi princesa hizo ademán de levantarse. Irina se volvió hacia mi madre y le replicó.

- Esme creo que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que van a tardar en operar a Christopher para que nos digas de unas vez por todas de que va toda esta mierda. – le dijo de forma dura, y conforme con la personalidad de Irina, clara y directa. -

- No es tu problema, este asunto solo le atañe a mi familia. – le replicó a su vez Esme. -

- Deja de decir estupideces, a ese al que mi familia le dono sangre es un Denaly, lo que me hace suponer que eres tu quien no tiene derecho alguno sobre Christopher, no eres su madre. – le dijo Irina, y no recibió una cachetada de parte de mi madre porque le detuvo con la mano en el aire. Pero si fue la otra mano de Irina que le cruzó la cara a mi madre en una fuerte y sonora cachetada que hizo que trastabillara y que no terminara en el suelo por el agarre de la mano de Irina. – Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir Esme, la única Denaly noble y pacífica es Bella porque heredó el carácter de su padre.

- Estamos esperando Esme. – le dijo Kate, que al parecer estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. -

- Por que cambiaste a los niños Esme?. – Eleazar se acercó a ella amigablemente y la hizo sentarse, él era de la opinión que se atrapaban más moscas con miel que con vinagre, pero esa era la táctica que usaba solo para hacerse de la información que necesitaba, una vez que la tenía se volvía implacable, así era en los negocios lo había visto montones de veces, y ese carácter lo hacía ser más temible que las aparentemente arrebatadoras explosiones de sus hijas. -

- Porque el niño que tuve nació muerto, no podía perder al hijo de Carlisle. – le replicó a Eleazar, recostando la cabeza del muro dejando que las lágrimas escaparan por su rostro. En ese momento creo que sentí pena por mi madre, la tensión, el dolor, la verdad y los reclamos empezaban a hacer estragos en su siempre aparente y temible fortaleza. – Yo amo a Carlisle, no podía permitir perder a su hijo, mientras esa tenía felizmente al suyo… Emmett es mi hijo, y lo amo, siempre lo he cuidado y lo he protegido incluso de la debilidad de su sangre, de la debilidad que le da el ser hijo de esa. – espetó con un fuerte rencor. -

- Cómo lo hiciste?. – le preguntó de nuevo Eleazar mientras mi padre estaba de pie a su lado obteniendo todas las respuestas que necesitaba su alma. -

- Ya sabes como lo hice, por Dios, que cosa no logra el dinero. – le dijo. -

- Cómo lo hiciste?. – insistió Eleazar dándole a entender que no aceptaba sus respuestas evasivas. -

- Le pague al Doctor y la enfermera, el niño que tuve nació primero… así que hicieron el cambio. – respondió y creo que todos estaban como mi esposa y yo… completamente horrorizados. -

- Como pudiste Esme, como pudiste darle tu dolor a otra persona. – le dijo mi esposa. -

- Preferí que sufriera ella. – le dijo. – yo odio a tu madre Isabella, no tengo ese espíritu noble y compasivo del que presumes. – le replicó y yo la acerqué a mi, besando el tope de su cabello, intentado ser su soporte, su protector. -

- Eres el colmo. – escupió Rosalie completamente enfadada. -

- Cómo sabías donde estaba Renee?. – volvió Eleazar al ataque. – Solo yo lo sabía y estoy seguro no haberte dado esa información, se la negué a Carlisle por más que me lo preguntó, y no te la di a ti. -

- Le pedí a mi abuelo que la siguiera desde que regrese de Grecia y la encontré en Chicago, siempre supe que era la amante de mi novio, supe todas y cada una de las veces que Carlisle se fue de mi lado para meterse en su cama. – le dijo mirando a mi padre con dolor y despecho. -

- Esme por Dios, porque te hiciste tanto daño. – le dijo mi padre. -

- El daño me lo hiciste tú, siempre fue así. – le replicó. – y no creo que este sea el lugar para hablar de esto. -

- Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro. – dijo Kate. – Además todos estaremos aquí hasta saber de la evolución de Christopher… así que porque no aprovechar el tiempo.

- Emmett… mi hijo se llama Emmett.- le dijo mi madre. -

- Tu hijo esta muerto Esme, ese que están operando es Christopher. – le dijo Irina en el mismo tono. -

- Así que sabías cuando Renee iba a tener a su hijo y cuando. – continúo Eleazar con su interrogatorio, parecía el único capaz de obtener respuestas de mi madre. Ella solo asintió. – cómo demonios fuiste a dar a luz a tu hijo muerto en el mismo hospital. Tu embarazó tenía menos tiempo que el de ella, tu hijo nacería después. – le dijo. -

- No podía permitir que ella le diera a Carlisle un hijo antes que yo lo hiciera. - y el jadeo de horror y de comprensión de mi padre nos sobresaltó a todos. -

- Provocaste el parto. – le dijo, no era una pregunta era una afirmación. – Tomaste algo para adelantar el nacimiento de Emmett. Tú pusiste en peligro la vida de mi hijo, tú eres la responsable de su muerte. – Mi madre no dijo nada y su silencio confirmó la teoría de mi padre. – Ese era el amor que me tenías, ese era el amor que jurabas tenerle a nuestro hijo... Maldita sea Esme, tus odios, tu inseguridad, tu obsesión mató a nuestro hijo. – Mi padre dio una vuelta desesperado estampando su puño contra la pared. Inmediatamente Renata se acercó a él y en sus brazos mi padre encontró consuelo. -

- Vas a decirle la verdad en cuanto se recupere. – sentenció Eleazar mirando seriamente a mi madre. -

- No voy a perder a mi hijo. – le dijo tajantemente. -

- Se lo vas a decir y vas de dejar que se valla con su esposa a recuperarse lejos de ti. – dijo Eleazar. -

- Es mi hijo, él se queda conmigo. – le repitió ella. -

- Maldita sea Esme, o haces lo que te digo y acabas con toda esta mierda de una buena vez o te denuncio por el secuestro, robo y retención de mi sobrino. – le dijo y mi hermana y yo nos mirábamos asombrados, a pesar de todo no queríamos ver a mi madre tras las rejas, aunque lo que hizo es claramente un delito. Mi madre palideció comprendiendo que los Denaly no se andaban con medias tintas y llevarían este asunto hasta la última consecuencia.

Después de entender el como, cuando y porque mis hermanos terminaron en brazos de la madre equivocada todo empezó a pasar cada vez más lento, le pedí a mi padre que nos dejará usar la habitación que sería para Emmett cuando saliera de la cirugía, así que mi cuñado y yo llevamos a nuestras embarazadas esposas, la habitación era grande y el sofá también lo era, además de cómodo, así que mientras Jasper se acomodó momentáneamente en la cama con Alice, yo lleve a mi preciosa Bella al sofá y me recosté con ella, acurrucándola contra mí, a pesar del estrés a pesar de las preocupaciones vi con satisfacción como mi diosa iba sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

- Te Amo cielo, descansa. – le susurre al oído dejando. – Te amo pequeña. – le dije a mi bebita acariciándola a través del vientre de su madre. Antes de dormirme, respondí un mensaje de Paúl que me acaba de llegar, preguntándome por mi hermano, e informándome que todo estaba perfectamente bien en casa con los niños. -

Un par de horas más tarde mi padre entró en el cuarto, e inmediatamente desperté de mi ligero sueño, lo mismo que Jasper, nuestro repentino movimiento despertó a nuestras esposas, ayude con cuidado a mi ángel a incorporarse.

- Acaba de salir de la cirugía. Todo está bien. – dijo tras un profundo suspiro. – Emmett se pondrá bien.

- Van a traerlo?. – preguntó mi hermana. -

- Tiene que pasar un tiempo en recuperación, luego lo van a traer. – le respondió mi padre. – Creo que ustedes deben ir a casa a descansar. Ya tu tío y tus primas se marcharon Bells. – le dijo mi padre acercándose a ella y haciéndole cariños en el cabellos. – ustedes deben ir a cuidar a mis nietos. – ante la cara de disgusto de mi esposa le dijo. – Emmett. – luego de un suspiro se corrigió. – Christopher no va a despertar hasta dentro de unas horas, pueden ir a casa y volver. – mi princesa no estaba muy conforme pero obedeció a mi padre. Mirándome con dulzura me indicó que estaba lista para irnos.

De salida nos acercamos a Rosalie y tras abrazarla y darle mensajes de cariño nos disponíamos a marchamos a casa. Alentado por mi dulce y noble esposa me acerque a mi madre y me senté a su lado tomando su mano.

- Mamá… Emmett estará bien. – le dije. – Si tanto lo amas, eso es lo único que importa. – Suspire, no podía consolarla, no porque no quisiera, sino que parte de mí sentía que no se lo merecía. – A pesar de que no me quieras tanto… Te Amo mamá. – le deje un beso en su cabeza, y acercándome a su oído añadí. – Te perdono mamá. – le dije y me fui con mi esposa. Le perdonaba el que amara más a Emmett que a mí. Le perdonaba que su falta de amor fuera porque yo era un constante recuerdo de su culpa. Le perdonaba todo, aunque eso no significaba que le iba a permitir estar cerca de mis hijos sin supervisión, eso no significaba que permitiría que siguiera dañando a mi esposa. Le perdonaba el pasado, pero no permitiría que dañara a mi familia ni en el presente ni en el futuro, protegería a mi mujer y a mis hijos frente a ella y frente a cualquiera. Le perdonaba porque era mi madre y la amaba, y tendrá suficiente con lo que le viene encima, porque sé que el perdón de mi padre le será mucho más difícil de conseguir, tampoco encontrará perdón en los Denaly y en Rosalie.

- Fue muy dulce de tu parte acercarte a tu madre amor. – me dijo mi princesa apretando la mano que mantenía entrelazada en la suya en la palanca de cambio de mi volvo. -

- Mi madre hizo todo malditamente mal, es una completa egoísta que no quiere a nadie más que a ella misma, aunque de una forma extraña y bizarra logra amar a algunos a su alrededor. – le dije. – pero es mi madre, y creo que tiene que manejar demasiados odios, demasiado dolor, demasiada decepción, sé que mi amor y mi perdón no los quiere, pero yo se los doy, no quiero estar atrapado en rencores estúpidos, mira lo que eso hizo con ella y con todos nosotros. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. -

- Eres maravilloso mi amor. – dijo levantando nuestras manos enlazadas para acercarlas a sus labios y dejar un beso en el dorso de mi mano. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cielo.

- Gracias mi amor, pero no deberías, deberías estar odiando a Esme por todo el dolor que le causó a Renee. – le dije. -

- Cielo… no… - me replicó. – vida, la verdad es que tienes razón, mi madre sufrió mucho y eso es algo que me duele, nunca conoció a su hijo y yo no crecí con el hermano que tanto anhele, cuando mis padres murieron me quedé sola teniendo un hermano que pudo haber estado a mi lado, además de eso, tu madre puso siempre a Christopher en nuestra contra… creo que era su forma de protegerse de la verdad, creo que ella pensaba que la culpa de él por el daño causado lo mantendría alejado de mí si se enteraba de la verdad o de nuestra madre si siguiera con vida… pero aún así los odios de Esme han hecho demasiado daño y no quiero que se perpetúe, quiero vivir mi vida en paz, quiero disfrutar de nuestra vida juntos, de nuestros hijos, de nuestro amor, de nuestra familia, no quiero que los odios sigan empañando nuestros pasos, mira lo que hizo el odio con Esme, renegó de su hijo muerto, no disfruto de ti y ni de Alice, te apuesto que mientras mi madre vivió ella estaba aterrada de que se descubriese la verdad y perder a su Emmett. – me decía. – Ve todo lo que el odio de Heidi por no tenerme a su lado hizo con nosotros, como orillo nuestra relación al dolor y la clandestinidad… No cielo… no quiero que sigamos con estos odios. Yo no quiero seguir con esto… solo quiero buscar la manera de acercarme a mi hermano y de que podamos vivir nuestra vida en paz.

Yo asentí de acuerdo con sus palabras, mi esposa era increíblemente noble, maravillosa, pero la verdad es de nada servía mantener los odios y estirar las culpas, ya amanecería y a la luz del nuevo día podremos ver como están las cosas en verdad… ya amanecería y las perspectivas de lo que pasaría nos tenía ciertamente nerviosos, no teníamos ni idea de cómo reaccionaría mi hermano al enterarse de la verdad, no sabíamos como terminaría su relación con Esme, con Rosalie, con mi padre, con los Denaly… pero sobre todo no sé como terminaría su relación con mi princesa. Estoy seguro que ese momento sería increíblemente difícil para ella. Llegamos a casa y nos encontramos a mis cuñados esperándonos en la sala con unas tasas de chocolate caliente, mi princesa les contó todo lo sucedido en el hospital, y ellos al igual que nosotros entraron momentáneamente en shock, pero luego concordaron con mi princesa y conmigo que de nada servía seguir pidiéndole explicaciones y exigiéndole cosas a mi madre, el pasado no cambiaría nunca. Algo me decía que no volvería a ver a mi madre muchas veces más.

Pasamos por las habitaciones de nuestros hijos, era uno de nuestros rituales favoritos antes de dormir, necesitábamos verlos, necesitábamos proclamarles nuestro amor y llenarlos de besos para poder dormir. Luego de una ducha y nos vestimos con ropa de dormir cómoda, acurruque a mi princesa contra mi pecho por segunda vez esta noche.

- Cielo descansa, tienes que estar tranquila mi amor, tienes que estar bien, por ti, por nuestra bebita, por nuestros hijos y por mí. – le dije. – me muero si les pasas algo. – le dije con toda la angustia que ese pensamiento hacia en mi, mientras acariciaba su aún plano vientre. - tienes que prometerme que vas a tomarte todo con la mayor calma posible, sé que más tarde querrás acercarte a Emmett, pero si no piensas tomar eso con la mayor calma de la que seas capaz, entonces no lo harás hasta que nazca nuestra bebita y que ambas estén perfectamente bien. – le dije tajante. Ella se giro hacia a mí, y tras dejar un dulce beso en mis labios. -

- Te prometo que estaré lo más tranquila que pueda. - me dijo. – pero… - se mordió el labio por unos momentos y luego continuo.- quiero que estés a mi lado… tu eres mi calmante natural, necesito que estés allí, necesito tu mano sobre mi brazo confortándome, necesito sentir tu olor para que pueda estar calmada, tu eres mi fortaleza mi amor. – al ver que mi cara aún reflejaba preocupación, acarició mi mentón con la punta de sus dedos, tomo una de mis manos para colocarlas sobre ese maravilloso lugar de su cuerpo que albergaba y protegía a mi bebé y tras darme un beso en la punta de la nariz añadió. – te juro que si siento que no puedo soportarlo voy a pedirte que me saques de allí y solo será después de que el bebe nazca y que este recuperada que lo intentaré de nuevo. – su promesa me tranquilizó, así que bese dulcemente su frente. -

- Las Amo. – le dije con devoción. – Es hora de descansar preciosa. -

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos sobre las once de la mañana, nos extraño no haber sido despertados a tempranas horas por nuestros pequeños torbellinos, era domingo y ayer ellos estaban planeando montones de cosas, pero ciertamente los planes habían cambiando, mientras mi princesa estaba en el baño preparándose para bajar a ver que pasó con nuestros hijos y yo metía mis piernas en los jeans llamé a mi papá a ver cómo estaban las cosas.

- Edward hijo. – me dijo cuando atendió. -

- Cómo esta todo papá?. – le pregunté. -

- Bien hijo, tu hermano esta evolucionando favorablemente. – me comentó. – ya habló con Rosalie, y con tu madre. – me contó. -

- Lo sabe?. – le pregunté. -

- Aún no. – le respondió. – en un rato Esme y yo hablaremos con él. – suspiró. – Creo que es demasiado pronto, pero Eleazar le dio hasta la una de la tarde a tu madre para contarle la verdad, y yo no sé si eso sea contraproducente para la recuperación de tu hermano. – me dijo con pesar. – lo intenté pero la verdad no pude convencerlo.

- Tranquilo papá todo va a estar bien. – intenté animarlo, mi esposa que salía del baño se acercó a mi y me abrazo recostándose contra mi cuerpo. – Y tú como estas?. – le preguntaba a mi padre, mientras hacía círculos cariñosos en la espalada de mi preciosa. -

- Como quieres que este Edward… todo es tan confuso, tan loco, ni siquiera puedo quejarme porque tu madre me engañara haciéndome criar un hijo que no era mío, porque se llame Emmett, o se llame Christopher, él es mi hijo, solo me oculto que mi hijo muerto era el suyo, no el de Renee… no sé Edward todo esto es un locura, solo por ti y por Alice, solo porque puede ser contraproducente para la recuperación de tu hermano es que me contengo de echar a Esme a patadas de mi vida… - me dijo completamente desesperado. -

- Y Renata se quedo contigo papá?. – le pregunté esperando que al menos contará con el apoyo de su mujer. -

- La hice irse a la casa sobre las seis de la mañana, pero me prometió estar aquí para acompañarme almorzar. – me contó. -

- Bien papá, tienes que comer. – le dije. – no le sirves a Emmett ni a nosotros enfermo. Mucho menos a Renata. – le dije intentando aligerar un poco. -

- No quieras saber como le sirvo a Renata, Edward.

- Papá no necesito imágenes mentales. – le reproché como niño, siendo premiado por la dulce risa de mi princesa. – Nos vemos en un rato. – le dije despidiéndome. – Cómo están mis preciosas?... Listas para salir a desayunar?. – le dije dejando un dulce beso en sus labios. -

- Estamos bien y estamos listas. – me dijo regresándome el beso. Para luego morderse el labio. -

- Que sucede cariño?. – le pregunté liberando su labio y apresándolo en el mío. Después del beso me pudo responder.-

- Como esta Christopher?. – me pregunto, la verdad que mi princesa desbordaba amor por su hermano, desde que se había enterado que Emmett era su hermano había dejado de llamarlo por su nombre para llamarlo Christopher. La verdad había borrado de su alma todo el dolor y todas las cosas que nos causó mi hermano, para ella era solo su hermano, una parte de su madre y de su propia sangre. -

- Nuestro hermano ya despertó, y ya habló con Rosalie y con mi madre. – ella hacía muecas divertidas como queriendo seguir con las preguntas pero no se atrevía. – Todavía no lo sabe, pero en breve mis padres van a hablar con él. – mi esposa puso cara de preocupación. – Tranquila vida, Emmett estará bien. – trate de reconfortarla. -

- No es necesario que se lo digan hoy. – dijo. – apenas acaba de salir de cirugía. -

- Es una exigencia de tu tío preciosa. – le dije y puso cara de horror. – y la verdad no creo que nadie pueda convencerlo de lo contrario, ni siquiera tu amor. – le dije dándole un beso en la nariz. – Vamos, que seguro que mi bebita hermosa tiene hambre. – dije acariciando a mi bebita.

Al salir de la habitación escuchamos ruidos en el ático, donde estaba la sala de entretenimiento, allí se encontraban nuestros hijos con Keyla, Leah, Jacob y Paúl.

- Buenos días. – dijo mi princesa al entrar. -

- Papito, mamita al fin despertaron. – dijo mi hermosa gatita, corriendo hacia mis brazos, llenándome de besos como siempre y dejando una beso en el rostro de su madre desde mis brazos. – papito me bajas por favor. – extrañado por la solicitud de mi princesita la puse en el piso, ella se acercó a su mamá y dejando un beso en su barriga, añadió. – hola hermanita, buenos días para ti también. – el gesto de mi pequeña me lleno de ternura. Jane y Ed que acabaron con su partida de nintendo se acercaron a darnos los besos de buenos días, saludando también a su hermanita con la misma dulzura que momentos antes hizo mi gatita consentida. -

- Buenos días titos. – dijo Keyla. La tomé en brazos y le hice cosquillitas dejando besitos en sus mejillas, la verdad es que esta pequeñita se había robado un pedacito de mi corazón. -

- Buenos días ternurita. – le dije. – Buenos días caballeros. – les dije a mis cuñados. -

- Al fin se levantan. – nos dijo Paúl, ganándose un golpe de Jacob.- Oucchhh deja el maltrato. – le respondió. -

- Cómo esta su hermano?. – preguntó amablemente Jacob. –

- Ya despertó vamos a verlo en un rato. – respondió mi princesa. -

- Mami a dónde vamos?. – preguntó Jane. -

- Cielo, la verdad es que tenemos que cambiar los planes para hoy muñeca. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Que sucede?. – preguntó la pequeña, y yo me senté en la mesa del centro al lado de mi esposa y enfrente a mis hijos y sobrinas que se habían sentado entre los hermanos adoptivos de mi preciosa. -

- A ver pequeños, ayer en la noche su tío tuvo un percance, y esta enfermito en el hospital. – les dije. -

- El tío Jasper?. – preguntó asustado Ed. -

- No campeón, el papá de Valerie y Kellan. – le respondí porque no sabía como llamarlo frente a mis hijos, ya que para Jane siempre ha sido el tío Em, pero con Lizzie y Ed no había tenido demasiado contacto. -

- Esta bien papá?. – preguntó Jane.-

- Se va a poner bien muñeca, pero nosotros tenemos que ir a visitarlo. – le respondió mi ángel. – y saben bien que no podrán acompañarnos. – dijo tras un suspiro. -

- No se preocupen, nosotros nos ocupamos, le pedimos ayuda al Sr. James y a Doña Bree. – dijo Jacob. -

- Podemos hacer una rica comida en el jardín, y luego ir un rato a la piscina. – enumeraba Paúl, y los pequeños asentían. –

- Cuando nosotros lleguemos podemos quizás comer unas ricas hamburguesas y ver una película. – les dijo mi esposa y su emoción definitivamente creció. – Si no es demasiado tarde podemos ir al cine. – añadió y ellos parecía haber aceptado el cambio de planes perfectamente. -

- Estas segura cielo. – le pregunté. -

- Completamente. – me dijo. Jacob nos pasó dos platos de fruta y jugo que tenía en una de las mesas de dibujo de los niños y que estaban allí para cuando nosotros despertáramos, la verdad estaba realmente agradecido con mis cuñados. -

Después de un rato y de asegurarme de que mi esposa comiera correctamente y se tomara sus vitaminas salimos para el hospital en mi volvo. Adoraba ese carro, pero ahora solo lo usaba cuando salía solo o con mi esposa o con uno o dos de los niños, siempre que salíamos con todos los niños salíamos con una de las camionetas, y en cuanto al aston lo veía relegado al garage por un tiempo, siempre salía con él en ocasiones especiales, y para mi las ocasiones especiales eran en compañía de mi adoraba Bella, y con su embarazo ese auto no era lo más recomendable.

Tras unos minutos llegamos al hospital y fuimos hasta la habitación de nuestro hermano, encontramos a Renata en el pasillo cerca de la puerta.

- Hola Ren. – la saludé. – cómo está todo?. – le pregunté haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. -

- Tus padres y Rosalie entraron para hablar con Emmett. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – la verdad es que Carl tiene muchas dudas de que esto sea lo mejor para él en este momento. -

- Yo también lo creo. – dijo mi princesa. – esa verdad ha estado oculta tanto tiempo, que unos días más no haría gran diferencia.

- Claro que la haría, sino se dicen las cosas ahora, le vas a dar tiempo a Esme de inventar más excusas para alargar la verdad por más tiempo Isabella. – le dijo su tío mientras se acercaba a nosotros. – ya se lo dijeron?. – preguntó. -

- No tío. – le dijo mi pequeña tras un largo suspiro de frustración, entendiendo que yo tenía la razón cuando le decía que ni ella ni nadie convencerían a Eleazar Denaly de que la últimas de las verdades y de los secretos que rodeaban nuestras vidas fuera finalmente develado. – Renata nos estaba diciendo que entraron hace poco Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie para hablar con él. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Nosotros acabamos de llegar también Eleazar. – le dije. -

- Hola, cómo esta todo?. – dijo Alice, quien llegaba en ese momento con Jasper. -

- Esta bien, la operación salió como esperaban, solo que tendrá que hacer rehabilitación sobre su brazo y pierna fracturadas. – dijo Renata. – tendrá que esperar además a curarse la costilla y todo lo demás.

- Ya se lo dijeron?. – preguntó Jasper. -

- Están en eso. – le dije. -

- Maldición debieron haberme esperado. – replicó y se acercó a la puerta, entrando sigilosamente. -

- Que Jasper esté allí me hace sentir más tranquila. – dijo mi hermanita y la acerqué a mi abrazo. –

- A mi también Al. – le respondió mi hermosa. –

Estábamos esperando cuando los gritos desesperados de mi hermano nos sobresaltaron a todos.

- NO… NO… NO… POR FAVOR YA NO ME MIENTAN, YA NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS. – Gritaba. – ES MENTIRA, MAMÁ POR FAVOR DIME QUE ES MENTIRA, TU ERES MI MAMÁ. – luego se escuchó un pequeño silencio, supongo que alguien estaba intentando calmarlo. – NO JASPER, NO… NO ENTIENDES, ACASO NO VES QUE PASA, MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA… NO SOY… YO NO SOY… QUIEN SOY Y ADEMÁS LE HICE DAÑO A ELLA….

Mientras escuchábamos los gritos de dolor de mi hermano, estrechaba el abrazo contra mi hermana y mi esposa. De pronto, mi hermana, se zafo de mi brazo buscando consuelo con Renata dándome la oportunidad de reconfortar a mi esposa que lloraba sin parar.

- Shhh… mi amor, calma. – le dije acariciándola y sujetándola fuertemente contra mi pecho. – Te ruego que tengas calma cielo, yo sé que todo esto es difícil mi amor, pero necesito que encuentres la forma de calmarte princesa. – le susurraba suavemente al oído.

Decidí que lo mejor era sentarnos un momento en los sofá de la sala de espera al final del pasillo. Levanté la mirada y le indiqué a Renata y a Eleazar donde estaríamos, mi hermana seguía abrazada a Renata con la cabeza hundida en su hombro, sin embargo no estaba nada alterada, definitivamente la pequeña Isa tenía el carácter de su padre y mantenía en calma a su madre. Por otro lado mi pequeñita debía tener el carácter inquieto, amoroso y empático de su madre porque no podía calmarlas, sonreí interiormente porque sabía que mi florecita sería la copia al carbón de mi preciosa. Me senté en uno de los sillones, atrayendo a mi mujer conmigo y sentándola en mi regazo donde pude acunarla y tararear en su oído su nana y la nana de nuestra bebita, mientras acariciaba su espalda y su pierna haciendo que poco a poco fuera dejando las lágrimas y se fuera relajando en mis brazos, la sentí buscar el hueco de mi cuello y tras aspirar mi aroma fue acomodándose allí y quedándose dormida. Eso era definitivamente lo mejor, porque mi preciosa tendría que esperar a que mi hermano se calmara y decidiera si quería verla o no.

Tiempo después salió mi cuñado de la habitación de mi hermano y se acercó a su esposa contándole a ella, a Eleazar y Renata como estaba la situación, yo a lo lejos los veía, Jasper se giro hacia mí y luego se acercó acompañado por Alice.

- Cómo están las cosas?. – le pregunté bajito para no despertar a mi preciosa. -

- Tal como se esperaban, pensó que le mentían, renegó, y ahora le queda una enorme culpa. – dijo Jasper. -

- Que va a pasar ahora?. – insistí. -

- No lo sé bien. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – pero va a estar bien Edward, no se preocupen, reaccionó de la forma en la que se esperaba que lo hiciera. – completó poniéndose en su papel de médico. -

Tras un par de minutos, Carlisle salió de la habitación y tras un cruce de palabras con Eleazar se lanzó en busca del consuelo de los brazos de su novia. Se acercó a nosotros dándole a mi padre algo de privacidad, aunque supongo que le sorprendió un poco, porque ciertamente nadie fuera de nuestra familia sabía que mis padres estaban separándose.

- Esta agotada. – dijo mirando con ternura a su sobrina que estaba en mis brazos, mi dulce y tierna esposa. -

- Si lo está, ya duerme demasiado por lo del embarazo, los niños y esta noche pasada y todas estas cosas que han pasado. – dije negando. – la tienen completamente exhausta. -

- Es comprensible. – dijo. – voy a casa, mas tarde llamo a tu padre para saber si Christopher quiere vernos. – dijo en un poco triste. – sé que mi exigencia podría comprometer un poco su salud, pero la verdad es que no podía permitir que Esme siguiera con esto, nos acercaremos a él, cuando el quiera hacerlo. – completó y se inclinó para dejar un beso en el cabello de mi esposa, y finalmente se retiro.

Mi padre continuaba abrazado a Renata, ella recostada a la pared, el frente a ella, con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo su cuello, las de ella una en el rostro de mi padre y la otra sujeta a la presilla de su pantalón tenían las frentes unidas, y de rato en rato ella secaba las lágrimas de mi papá con sus labios. Mi papá se veía enamorado y parecía encontrar en ella tranquilidad, paz, consuelo y felicidad; lamentaba que mis padres terminarán separados, pero después de todas las cosas que hizo mamá no veo como las cosas puedan ser de otra forma, además mi papá se enamoro de Renata, y creo que esta vez ese instinto de protección hacia Esme no va a jugar en favor de ella. Al rato mi madre salió de la habitación, hizo un gesto de dolor al ver la escena de mi padre y de Renata casi al frente de la puerta, mi padre al sentir a Renata tensarse en sus brazos giro la cabeza lentamente a mi madre, pero no le dio una segunda mirada, porque regreso su vista hacia la mujer que ahora ocupaba sus brazos, mi madre solo negó con la cabeza baja, y tras un largo suspiro levantó la cabeza, y al pasar a nuestro lado nos miró, primero a Alice, luego a mi… me regaló una triste sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y se fue. Alice tras un largo suspiro, se giró hacia mí y añadió.

- Que fue eso Ed?. – me preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros. – hablaste con ella?. – me preguntaba mi hermanita. -

- Ayer cuando me fui. – le dije. -

- Que le dijiste?. – Preguntó triste, sentándose en el regazo de su esposo en el sillón junto al que ocupábamos mi ángel y yo. -

- Le dije que Emmett estaría bien, le dije que la amaba y que la perdonaba. -

- Ojalá yo me hubiese dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. – dijo triste. -

- Tendrás tiempo de hacerlo mi pequeña. – le dijo Jasper. -

- No. – dijo ella, segura de si misma. – Esta fue la última vez que vemos a mamá, por lo menos la última en mucho tiempo para ti, quizás la última para siempre para mi. – me dijo y una lágrima escurrió por su rostro, mientras su esposo la secaba, yo me acercaba a mi esposa para poder aspirar su olor, con la certeza de que lo que decía mi hermana era cierto. Sin saberlo ayer me había dado la oportunidad de despedirme de mi mamá. De esa que debió amarme incondicionalmente luego de darme la vida, pero que no lo hizo porque yo le recordaba sus culpas y sus errores.

Mi hermana y Jasper entraron a ver a mi hermano, y llevarle algo de comer a Rosalie que no se había despegado de su lado, mi padre y Renata fueron a buscar a Kellan y Valerie para que visitaran a su padre, y yo logré convencer a mi princesa de ir a comer algo, mientras veíamos si mi hermano era capaz de ver a mi ángel. Luego de que sus hijos salieron de la habitación y mi hermana y cuñado se los llevaran a casa Rosalie se acercó a nosotros.

- Cómo estas Rosie?. – le preguntó mi esposa. -

- Ay Arizona… - dijo tras un profundo suspiro. – Preocupada, triste, molesta… no entiendo como pasaron tantas cosas. Puedes creer que Esme desde que Emmett nació lo ha manipulado y lo ha hecho absolutamente dependiente de ella. – decía. – tenían que ver su rostro cuando ella le dijo que él no era el verdadero Emmett, que ella se lo había llevado de lado de su madre y que era él el hijo de Renee y Carlisle, que él era el hijo de esa mujer que él tanto ha despreciado en ese odio que Esme le heredaba. – ella se quedó unos minutos callada y añadió. – Bells… Em, Emmett quiere verte. – le dijo, mi esposa asintió y me vio con cara de terror, pero le sonreí. -

- Vamos preciosa, eso es lo que llevas todo el día esperando. – le dije y me puse de pie incorporándola despacio junto conmigo y fuimos tomados de la mano hasta la habitación de mi hermano.

Rosalie entró despacio y nosotros detrás de ella, mi hermano tenía el rostro amoratado girado hacia la ventana, la verdad que la imagen que ofrecía era penosa, un brazo y una pierna rota, una laceración en la frente, el vendaje en el torso que se veía a través de la camisa abierta de su pijama. Sentí a mi hermosa hacer varias profundas respiraciones, supongo que el aspecto de mi hermano hacía estragos en ella, me acerqué a susurrarle al oído.

- Cielo estas bien?. – le pregunté dulcemente, en ese momento Rosalie se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua. -

- Ven Arizona, siéntate. – le dijo conduciéndola hasta una silla cercana a la cama de mi hermano. -

- Te sientes mal Isabella?. – le preguntó Emmett con preocupación y cautela. Mi ángel lo miró nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y un poco asombrada por el tono dulce y preocupado que uso para dirigirse a ella. -

- No es nada Chris… - de pronto se detuvo negando con la cabeza. – Emmett, lo que sucede es que mi estómago no se asienta bien últimamente. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -

- Estas enferma?. – le preguntó de nuevo. -

- No. – dijo ella con una nueva sonrisa un poco menos forzada. – Embarazada. – le dijo. -

- Woooh, ustedes no pierden el tiempo hermano. – dijo Emmett.-

- Ya perdimos demasiado Em. – le dije y enseguida me arrepentí al ver que la tristeza nublaba su rostro. Me puse detrás de mi princesa dejando una mano sobre su hombro, y la suya le hizo compañía a la mía. -

- Yo… yo… - se trabó y Rosalie se acerco a él dándole confort. – yo quiero pedirles perdón, yo ayude a mamá… - se detuvo de nuevo. – a Esme y a Heidi con sus locuras, y les hice daño.

- Em, ya Bella y yo habíamos decido que no vamos a seguir prolongando el odio de mamá ni el de Heidi, anoche cuando mamá se vio obligada a revelar el último de los secretos que guardaba nos dejo a Bella y a mí libres de odios y de culpas. – le dije sinceramente.- No tienes que pedirnos perdón Emmett, para nosotros todo esta en el pasado, solo queremos vivir nuestra vida y ser felices.

- Pero yo no me merezco. – dijo mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos. -

- Basta. – le dijo mi princesa estirando su mano libre y colocándola sobre la mano de su hermano. – Se acabo todo, es hora de olvidar las cosas malas Christopher. – de pronto se calló y se mordió el labio apenada. – Disculpa… Emmett.

- No Isabella, ese es mi nombre no.- le dijo. – no pienso cambiar de nombre a esta altura de la vida. – le dijo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. – pero eso fue el nombre que me puso ella, y supongo que me amo, no fue que ella me abandonara ni nada, así que puedes decirme Christopher. Y la verdad espero que me perdones y me dejes compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho…. – titubeo un poco y añadió.- hermana. – una sonrisa preciosa se instaló en el rostro de mi ángel, con cuidado se puso de pie y dejó un beso en la frente de su hermano. -

- De acuerdo Christopher. – le dijo regalándole otra sonrisa. – pero te digo que tu hermano y mis hermanos postizos me tienen muy consentida, así que tendrás que esforzarte. –me acerqué a ella rodeándole la cintura con mi abrazo. – y si tu puedes ser Christopher para mi, entonces no me llames Isabella, no me gusta. – le dijo con un infantil chupero. – todos me llaman Bella. -

- O Arizona. – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa que no le veía hace mucho. -

- Por qué te dicen Arizona?. – preguntó Emmett con genuina curiosidad por mi princesa. -

- Porque cuando llegué a Chicago tras la muerte de mis padres venía de Phoenix – Arizona. - le respondió. -

- Cómo… cómo murió ella?. – le preguntó. -

- Mamá?. – él asintió. – En un accidente de tráfico, lo típico. – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – un conductor borracho que se salta un semáforo y se lleva la vida de quienes están en el medio. -

- Algo como lo que me hice yo. – dijo entristecido. -

- No Emmett. – le dije palmeando suave y amigablemente su hombro. – tu estas así porque a pesar de tu imprudencia te desviaste para no lastimar a alguien. -

- Estabas en el carro con ellos?. – le preguntó, y sabíamos que se refería al accidente donde murieron los Swan. -

- No, estaban celebrando su aniversario de bodas. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Lo siento. – dijo él. -

- Eso fue hace mucho y a pesar de todo yo he vivido cosas maravillosas. – dijo tomando mi mano y sonriéndome. -

- Que vas ha hacer cuando salgas de aquí Em?. – Le pregunté. -

- No sé Ed. – me dijo y me alegró que la complicidad y la fraternidad que habíamos tenido de niños y perdido en nuestra adolescencia se estaba desempolvando. – Definitivamente tengo que recuperarme, pero no sé si quiera hacerlo aquí.

- Yo le sugerí que nos fuéramos unos días, Em no solo tiene que sanar de sus heridas, sino que tenemos que sanar como familia, para poder salvar nuestro matrimonio. – dijo Rosalie, apretando cariñosamente la mano de su esposo. Sé que ella no lo ha perdonado del todo, pero que está dispuesta a poner todo de su parte porque ese matrimonio funcione de verdad. Ellos se aman profundamente y sería muy injusto que por los odios de mi madre no puedan vivir y revivir su amor. – pero no sabemos a donde.

- Yo heredé de mi madre una casa en Forks, y si somos justos Christopher esa casa también te pertenece. – le dijo. – Es un lugar perfecto para descansar y perderse del mundo, es un pueblo sencillo pero la gente es muy amable. – le dijo mi ángel encogiéndose de hombros. -

- Suena genial, pero y los niños?. – dijo mirando a su esposa. -

- Forks seguramente tiene escuela, pueden estudiar allí unos meses Em, eso puede ser una buena experiencia para ellos. – le dije. – tus hijos son increíblemente sociables y estoy seguro no les costará hacerse de buenos amigos donde quiera que vallan. – miro a Rosalie que asentía, aparentemente encantada por la idea. -

- Y las rehabilitaciones?. – preguntó. -

- Ed y yo tenemos un buen amigo que trabaja con terapias físicas, que acaba de inaugurar una clínica para deportistas en Port Angeles, muy cerca de Forks estoy segura que estará encantado de ayudarte. – dijo mi preciosa y yo la mire con cara de no entender nada… amigo?... terapeuta?... con una clínica en Port Angeles?... ni idea. – seguro que Ed se muere por llamarlo y saludarlo, no es cierto cielo. – se giró a verme, pero cuando vio mi cara de "no sé de que me hablas" añadió. – Vamos cariño, se que estarás encantado de llamar a Riley?. – WTF…. Riley… no … el imbécil… no puedo creerlo. Mi princesa vio la expresión de mi rostro y estalló en una carcajada. – Quita esa cara cielo que Riley esta felizmente casado, enamorado y esperando a su bebé. – me dijo para luego añadir la guinda de la torta. – además él y Victoria tendrán un niño, acaso no sería un novio genial para tu florecita. – dijo ganándose un gruñido de mi parte, y la risa sincera de Em.-

- Tienes que verte la cara hermano. – me dijo. -

- Pues yo veré la tuya primero, recuerda que tu hija es mayor que las mías. – le dije. – así que ella ira a bailes y citas primero que mis princesas. – inmediatamente puso cara de horror. -

- En Forks hay conventos?. – preguntó, ganándose un golpe de su esposa. – Que?. – le preguntó. – De todas formas yo tengo una hija Edward… Tú tienes dos… quizás tres. – me dijo. –

-Pero seguro que estarás feliz de verle la cara a Riley después que te la partió hace seis años. – añadí.

-Ese tipo que me sacó a golpes cuando… - se quedo pegado sin poder seguir, preso de la vergüenza y de la culpa. –

-Después de nada Christopher, ya tenemos que olvidar el pasado. – le dijo mi esposa firmemente. – Y si ese mismo es Riley, como verás tiene la fuerza suficiente para ayudarte en tus terapias. – le dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia. –

-No creo que me merezca todo lo que estás haciendo por mi Bella. – dicho este recibió un fuerte golpe a un lado de su cabeza, cortesía de mi pequeña, dulce y amable esposa. – Ouch!... Bella. –

-Cuando dices no merecerte lo que hago por ti, te mereces que te golpee. – dijo ella firmemente provocando las risas de Rosalie y mías.- Ves que tu hermana sabe perfectamente lo que te mereces. – sentenció finalmente. –

-En fin … creo que voy aceptar tu oferta Bella, pero con la condición de que algunos fines de semana que puedan visitarnos, quiero saber cosas de ella, de ustedes y los Denaly.

- Seguro, además que mi tío Eleazar se muere por visitarte. – le dijo mi hermosa. -

- Lo sé hable con él por teléfono, también con sus hijas, todos son amables y se desviven por hacerme sentir aceptado y la verdad se los agradezco, aunque es un poco vergonzoso después de lo que te he hecho. – dijo. – Ouch!... Bella. – Yo solo reía negando ante los intentos de mi hermosa por hacer que nuestro hermano dejara de decir estupideces. – Bella estoy herido, vas a dejarme peor de lo que estoy. – se quejó y ella solo se encogió de hombros. -

- Pues deja de decir estupideces y cuenta con esas visitas, estoy seguro que mi hermosa tendrá muchas historias que contarte hermano. – le dije, intentado salvarlo de los maltratos de mi ángel. Y mi Bella me regalo una dulce mirada de agradecimiento. - y Mamá… digo Esme… que va a pasar entre tu y ella?. - pregunté con cautela, el bajo la mirada entristecido pero finalmente me dijo. -

- Esme a pesar de todo es mi mamá, y yo la amo como tal. – dijo ante la mirada enternecida de mi Diosa. – no sé si traiciono a Renee con mi amor por ella, pero ella me cuido, me crío y me dio cariño a pesar de todo… Sé que me separo de mi verdadera familia, y ese fue un acto increíblemente egoísta de su parte, sé que me manipuló todo este tiempo para aferrarme a su lado, para seguir con su inútil venganza, pero es mi madre. – Repitió.- por lo pronto me mantendré alejado de ella, al menos hasta que sanen las heridas emocionales. – nos decía. – pero no puedo sacarla de mi vida. – dijo regalándole una mirada de disculpas a mi esposa y a la suya. -

- No debes sentirte mal por quererla. – le dijo Bella. Rosalie bufó ganándose una torcida de ojos de mi princesa.- Ella siempre te dio amor y cariño y siempre fue una madre para ti, a pesar de todo.

- Por eso lo manipulaba y lo usaba como lo hacía. – Replicó Rose tan clara como siempre. -

- Rose, eso solo era ella protegiéndose de la verdad, eso solo era ella aterrada porque Christopher dejara de quererla y quisiera marcharse con su verdadera familia. – le dijo Bella.-

- Charlie Swan era un santo?. – preguntó Rosalie, mientras mi princesa negaba divertida. – porque si tu heredaste su carácter y eres como eres, al hombre mínimo lo canonizaron. – dijo Rosalie. -

- Después que te recuperes que vas hacer Em?. – le pregunté para desviar un poco el tema, por lo que pude ver Rosalie estaba en desacuerdo de que tanto mi princesa como nuestro hermano decidieran perdonar las locuras de mi madre. -

- Pues no lo sé, quiero volver a trabajar, pero me gustaría. – dijo, pero tras mirar a su esposa se corrigió. – nos gustaría dejar Chicago por un tiempo. – de pronto mi princesa dio unos brinquitos como los que solía dar Alice, que demonios le pasa, donde se quedó su promesa de tomarse las cosas con calma, cuando vio mi dura mirada se calmó un poco y me dio una sonrisa de niña traviesa. -

- Tengo una idea. – le dijo. – La fundación que cree en nombre de nuestra hija va a construir un hospital para enfermedades cardíacas pediátricas, y otras especialidades, así como un centro de investigación de enfermedades congénitas. Y la verdad es que estamos buscando un pediatra para dirigirlo, y creo que podemos conseguir el mejor pediatra de todo Chicago para dirigirlo. – dijo y me miró un ojitos expectantes, yo asentí sobre su idea. - Te gustaría dirigir el hospital de Marie Alice, Christopher?. -

- Woooo…Bella eso es demasiado. – le dijo. – Ouch!... Ya esta bueno Isabella, ya entendí. - le dijo después del nuevo golpe.-

- Al fin, ya es hora de que dejes de decir estupideces. – le dijo. - Te gustaría o no?. – dijo ella en su modo mamá mandona, y me encantaba. -

- Claro, pero no lo merezco. – le replicó, e intento protegerse de un nuevo golpe, la verdad estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, solo me contenía porque no quería ser yo quien se ganara el zape. -

- Cállate y no digas bobadas. – le dijo, ganándose una risa de mi parte. – Además ya lo decidí y toda la familia se esta involucrando en la fundación, y solo faltabas tu. –le dijo tajante ganándose una risa cómplice de mi cuñada. – además Rosalie siempre ha querido vivir en Londres. – añadió a lo que mi hermana asintió. – y puede mudar la revista para allá. Y convertirse en la editora de una revista que estamos planeando para la fundación. – y pude ver el brillo esperanzador de mi cuñada. – y yo tengo una hermosa casita en Londres, pueden vivir allí hasta que consigan algo de su gusto.

- Eso es increíblemente generoso de tu parte Arizona. – dijo mi hermana Rosie. -

- Déjate de bobadas Rose, porque es lo que quieres, es lo que quiero y es lo mejor para ustedes, pero sobre todo para ti Christopher, y además no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta. – le dijo, y él le regalo una sonrisa. – Además Edward y yo tenemos que ir constantemente a supervisar la obra y otras cosas de la fundación, yo tengo que dirigir las sesiones y tenemos que ir también a Montepulciano, así que siempre podremos visitarlos, además se me ocurre que podemos pasar toda la familia vacaciones al menos dos semanas al año en Montepulciano. - dijo emocionada planeándonos la vida a todos. –

- Estoy en deuda con la vida. – dijo de pronto Emmett y mi princesa se calló en el acto fijándose en lo que él quería decir. - Me regaló una esposa maravillosa, unos hijos estupendos y dos hermanos geniales… y yo no hice más que echar mierda a mi alrededor y dañarlo todo, y a la final para que terminará de abrir los ojos y me entero que no solo tuvo una madre que me amó… sino que tuve dos, aunque a una no la conocí nunca o no como mi madre que era, pero sé que me amó y encima la vida me premia con una hermana increíble, que además de todo me perdona todas las carbonerías y el daño que le hice. – dijo finalmente y mi preciosa con cuidado se acercó a abrazarlo.

Ese momento fue increíblemente emotivo, ya que después de los abrazos siguieron nuevos pedidos de perdón y reprimendas en respuesta, vinieron también lágrimas de felicidad y risas y un pequeño interrogatorio, hasta que nos despedimos y fuimos a casa a ver a nuestros hijos. Después de pasar el resto de la tarde con nuestros hijos, sobrinas y los hermanos de mi diosa, nos quedamos en casa haciendo las hamburguesas y mis maravillosos hijos al notar cuan cansada estaban su mami y su hermanita decidieron convencer a mi preciosa para quedarse en casa y desistiera la idea del cine. Por lo que nos quedamos a ver una maratón de películas infantiles y conversando con Paúl y Jacob de todas las cosas que se sucedieron hoy.

Finalmente tras dejar a todos nuestros hijos en sus respectivas camas, nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, mi preciosa se dio una larga ducha, y luego mientras ella se quedaba en el cuarto me perdí por las puertas del baño y sumergido en la regadera deje que el agua escurriera todo mi cansancio y el resto de mis penas. Al salir a la habitación me encontré a mi preciosísima esposa sentada en el borde la cama, con una botella de aceite para masajes en la mano y mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior.

- Cielo necesitas un masaje?.- le pregunte.-

- Si cariño, esperaba que mi adorado esposo me regalara uno. – cuando me acerqué a ella para tomar la botella, me detuvo, se puso de pie y tomando mi mano nos dirigía hacia la puerta. –

- Princesa, a dónde vamos?. – le dije confundido. –

- Al chalet. – me dijo, y acercándose a mí me dijo sensualmente al oído. – tú me regalas ese masaje y yo te prometo ayudarte a que hagamos mucho mucho ruido. – dijo para después morder mi oreja, en ese momento mande todo mi autocontrol al carajo, cargué a mi esposa entre mis brazos y prácticamente salí volando de la habitación.

Al llegar al chalet todo estaba perfectamente decorado con velas y flores y me recordó muchísimo a esa noche donde nos entregamos nuevamente en Montepulciano, poco tiempo antes.

- Le pedí ayuda a Paúl. – me dijo para morderse nuevamente el labio. –

- Entonces recuérdame agradecerle. – le dije para luego besarla intensamente. – así que mi esposa quiere un masaje. – le dije intentando quitarle la botella de la mano, pero ella no me lo permitió. –

- En la segunda ronda cielo, primero tengo una sorpresa para ti. – me dijo. La mire alzando la ceja, interrogándola con la mirada. – debajo de la cama hay una caja, puedes alcanzármela. – me agaché y tome la caja para entregársela. Abrió la caja sigilosamente y sacó de ellos unos hermosísimos y altísimos zapatos de tacón que haría ver sus piernas perfectamente deliciosas. –

- Cielo no creo que puedas usar eso amor. – le dije sintiendo pena por no verla con los zapatos puestos, o más aún por no poderle hacerle el amor, con lo zapatos puestos. Pero a pesar mis palabras mi preciosa comenzó a calzarse los tacones. – Princesa que haces?.

- Ed… el hecho de que no pueda andar con los zapatos, no quiere decir que no pueda usarlos en la cama. – me dijo mordiéndose el labio y luciéndome una espectacular pierna coronada por ese precioso zapato. – además a ti te encanta. – me ronroneo.-

- Quieres matarme princesa. – le dije con un gruñido sexual y me lance a besar esa larga y provocativa pierna. –

- Uhhmmmm …. Ed. – me decía mi preciosa esposa presa de la pasión y del deseo. Una vez que terminé con su pierna bese delicadamente la otra, cuando al fin alcancé su cintura pude oler cuan preparada estaba para mí sobre su ropa interior, deje besos húmedos por su ombligo y por sus costados a medida que iba retirando el hermoso y provocativo negligé que mi princesa estaba usando para mi deleite.

- Te amo bebé. – le decía al tiempo que me apoderaba de uno de sus pechos succionándola delicadamente, dejando besos que arrancaban suspiros y gemidos de los tentadores y provocativos labios de mi mujer.

- Yo te amo más mi vida. – me decía, finalmente retire la prenda de su cuerpo mientras que ella arrastraba con sus dulces manos mi franela, para luego llevarlas a la cinturilla de mi pantalón arrastrándolo lenta y tortuosamente mientras dejaba dulces besos por mi pecho.

Después de alcanzar el orgasmo en manos y bocas el uno del otro, nos amamos despacio sin prisas, disfrutándonos entregándonos todo, entregándonos completamente.

- Abre los ojos preciosa. – le dije preso del deseo. – Quiero verte. – le dije y en el momento en el que nos perdimos el uno en la vista del otro, nos vinimos juntos en el más poderosos de los orgasmos. Después de querernos de esa forma tan sublime, siguieron los masajes y todo ese ruido que había prometido mi preciosa.

Al día siguiente dejamos a los niños en el colegio, fui al trabajo mientras mi preciosa fue a visitar a nuestro hermano, yo pase por ella al medio día y fuimos por nuestros hijos al colegio y a almorzar con sus hermanos Paúl y Jacob y nuestras sobrinas, era un pequeño almuerzo de despedida en el que nos acompañaron mi cuñado y hermana, en la tarde fuimos a visitar a nuestra mariposita y también visite un rato a mi hermano. En eso establecimos una cómoda rutina. Fueron pasando los días, las semanas. Mi hermano fue recuperándose y pasó una temporada en Forks, fuimos a visitarlo, y mis hijos estaban fascinados con la casa y el pueblo, yo mismo me sentía cautivado por el lugar, por la vista del lago en la parte de atrás de la casa, por sus pocos y amables habitantes. Junto con mi princesa y Emmett, fuimos en algunas oportunidades a visitar a nuestro hermano enterrado en el cementerio del pequeño Forks. Esas visitas se siguieron de largas conversaciones, una de las más emotivas fue sin duda cuando Valeria había encontrado en la casa un álbum de fotos de la época en la Renee estaba embarazada de Christopher… de Emmett… Bahhh, como sea… de nuestro hermano.

Emmett y Rosalie recibieron también la visita de los Denaly y acostumbraban a recibir llamadas de Tanya desde Volterra, quien tras haberse enterado de su parentesco y de la verdad de la historia de Emmett comenzó a mantener comunicación con su primo.

Durante ese tiempo fuimos en distintas oportunidades a Londres y revisamos el proyecto tanto con Jacob como con Emmett, que estaba tomándose en serio su papel como director general del hospital. Mi padre revisaba con Emmett los planes y programas médicos, mientras que Jasper y mi preciosa revisaban lo de los planes de apoyo, yo me concentré en la construcción del proyecto y en los programas de internacionalización y preparación de los proyectos, conjuntamente con Jacob, mientras que Paul y Alice se concentraban en los eventos de beneficencia y recaudación de fondos, y Rosalie y Renata estaban trabajando en las publicaciones y revistas de la fundación. Toda la familia estaba involucrada en la fundación y eso nos hacía inmensamente felices a mi princesa y a mí. También visitamos Montepulciano, los viñedos y a los nonos. Todo estaba encontrando el cause natural que siempre debió de haber recorrido.

Los niños estaban completamente expectantes, dentro de pocos días nacería Isabella, Alice como de costumbre había tenido la razón y estaba rebosante de felicidad de que pronto tendría a su pequeña barbie viviente a la que vestir y malcriar, pero la verdad es que todo indicaba que el carácter de la pequeña Isabella, o Isa como la llamaban sería más parecido al de mi cuñado que al de mi hermana.

Como esperábamos toda la familia y mi muy embarazada y hermosa esposa estábamos en el hospital dándole la bienvenida a nuestra sobrina, que resultó ser una pequeñita preciosa, como una muñeca, muy parecida a Alice, con su piel blanca y ese hermoso y reluciente cabello negro, era una pequeñita blancanieves, pero como lo habíamos previsto era tan pacífica y tranquila como su padre que babeaba de orgullo por su pequeña princesita. Este año la familia Cullen se llenaría de hermosas princesitas. Primero nacería la pequeña Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen, quien ya se encontraba con nosotros haciendo las delicias de todos. En un par de semanas más tendríamos Bella y yo a la más pequeña de nuestras princesitas consentidas, o nuestra llorona más chica, como la llamaba Ed… porque Alice tenía razón y seríamos bendecidos con una hermosa bebita. Eso me alegraba, no solo porque tendría mi pequeñito clon de Bella, sino porque como lo prometido es deuda, luego tendría que darle otro bebe varón a mi esposa.

Lo que nos sorprendió fue que Emmett y Rosalie habían quedado embarazados durante su reconciliación y recuperación de su matrimonio y de mi hermano, era la bebé de Forks, así le decíamos entre bromas y a la que Emmett, para sorpresa de todos y felicidad de mi ángel decidió llamar Renee Christina Culle Hale. Por último ya como un regalo de navidad, mis hermanos y yo tendríamos una pequeña hermanita a la que mi padre y Renata decidieron llamar Anette como la bisabuela Cullen, lejos quedó el chiste de navidad de Renata de tener una hija llamada Renee Esme, la verdad es que después de todo no parecía lo más adecuado. El nombre de mi florecita es un secreto que solo conoce mi gatita, quien tras muchos pucheros, besos y muchos "te amo papi, yo no le digo a nadie" logro que le contara y estaba completamente fascinada con el nombre de su hermanita, el resto incluida mi preciosa tendrían que esperar al nacimiento de pequeñita.

Paúl y Jacob habían viajado a Chicago con mi ternurita, Leah y Seth para visitar a mi hermana y la pequeñita Isa, y pensaban tomarse las dos o tres semanas que faltaban para el nacimiento de mi pequeña princesita.

Dos semanas después estábamos mi princesa y yo recogiendo las cosas que teníamos preparadas para salir para el hospital, como los trillizos habían nacido por cesárea, lo más recomendable era que mi florecita naciera de igual forma, por lo que habíamos programado su nacimiento para tres días antes del cumpleaños de mi esposa, para que así pudiera estar ya en casa para su cumpleaños.

-Ed…- dijo mi esposa sacándome de mi ensoñación. –

-Te sientes mal cielo. – le dije acercándome a ella preocupado. –

-No cariño. – me dijo.- me preguntaba si vas a decirme por fin como se llama nuestra hija. – me acerqué ella y besándole en la cabeza. –

-Cuando esté en tus brazos, en ese momento lo sabrás. – le dije. –

Nos fuimos todos al hospital, y mis inquietos hijos se quedaron en la sala de espera que estaba rebozar con el clan Denaly en pleno, incluidos Félix y Tanya, además de Rosalie, Renata, Paúl y Jacob. Alice, Cynthia, Angela y su novio, Doña Bree y el Señor James, se quedaron en nuestra casa cuidando de Isa, Valerie, Kellan, Keyla, Seth y Leah; ya con mis tres hijos en el hospital era suficiente, si los dejábamos ir a todos eso parecería más bien una guardería, y aunque mi padre fuera el director del hospital no estaría nada bien. Mi padre asistiría a Zafrina en la cesárea mientras que Emmett sería el pediatra encargado de recibir a mi pequeñita, yo me encontraba en el quirófano en pie de lucha al lado de mi princesa, sosteniendo su mano, besando su frente y recordándole una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, cuanto amaba nuestros hijos y cuan agradecido estaba con ella por esta nueva alegría que traía a mi vida. Tras unos largos minutos en el quirófano y los distintos chistes de mi papá y Emmett que en estos meses habían empezado a construir una hermosa relación padre-hijo, escuchamos el hermoso sonido del llanto de mi florecita, anunciándole al mundo que había llegado.

- Edward acércate para que conozcas a tu pequeña. – dijo Zafrina, mire a mi princesa pues le había prometido no apartarme de ella nunca. -

- Ve Edward, ve a conocer a nuestra florecita mi amor. – me dijo mi princesa emocionada, y me acerque nervioso y emocionado a conocer a mi pequeña, era una hermosa bebita, y sonreí feliz porque Dios debía de quererme mucho puesto me concedió justo lo que quería una hermosísima bebé que era el clon perfecto y exacto de su madre, tenía los mismos rasgos, su piel estaba algo enrojecida pero se veía que sería igual de blanca y cremosa que la de mi ángel, también tenía esos rizos chocolates espectaculares como los de mi gatita y los de mi esposa. Una vez que me deleite con mi pequeñita, se la di a mi hermano para que la atendiera. – Es hermosa mi vida. – le dije dándole un beso con toda la devoción que sentía por ella en ese momento. – es hermosa y es perfecta. Gracias mi amor.

- Gracias a ti cielo, por regresar a mí. – me dijo haciendo un gesto para que me inclinara a besarla, y lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces. -

- Hermanos aquí tienen a su princesita que esta ansiosa por conocer a mami. – dijo Emmett acercándose con mi florecita y colocándola sobre el pecho de su madre. Mi princesa emocionada acariciaba su rostro. -

- Hola Bebé hermosa. – le dijo emocionada. – Bienvenida mi amor, te estábamos esperando. – yo me uní a ella acariciando lentamente su rostro, mientras mi esposa dejaba un beso en sus rizos castaños, yo hice lo mismo. Y en ese momento mi florecita abrió los ojos regalándonos un profunda y hermosa mirada chocolate, intensa y hermosa. -

- Es perfecta, es exactamente igual a ti mi amor. – le dije dejando un beso en sus labios. – ya tengo mi cloncito. – dije lleno de alegrías ganándome una risa de los presente.-

- Pero ese no es su nombre verdad. – me dijo mi esposa con un chupero. – porque resulta que tengo a mi bebita en mis brazos, estoy cansada, pronto caeré en un profundo sueño y mi amantísimo esposo aún no me dice como se llama mi bebita. – eso provoco que todos rieran de nuevo incluido yo. Pero tras dejar un beso en la frente de mi esposa y de nuestra bebé le dije. -

- Bien… espero de verdad te guste. – le dije nervioso.- a Lizzie le encanta, pero sabes que ella me sigue la corriente en todo.

- Elizabeth lo sabía y no me lo dijo. – añadió mi ángel indignada. -

- Mi gatita lo sabe, porque como una vez dijiste, soy incapaz de negarle nada mi amor, y menos mientras me ruega con unos "Te amo muchisisimo papito" y haciéndome ojitos. – le dije ganándome un sonrisa de su parte. – y si no te lo dijo fue porque yo se lo pedí.

- Al grano Edward. – dijo mi padre también impaciente por conocerle nombre de su nieta, puesto que ya el mismo había decidido como se llamaría su bebita y conocía el nombre de sus otras dos nietas. -

- De acuerdo. – me gire para tomar la manito de mi florecita y mirando a mi esposa le dije. – Bien amor te presento a Gabrielle Carlie Cullen Swan, nuestra pequeña Belle. – ella la miro emocionada. -

- Me encanta. – dijo besándome y luego dejando un beso en la otra manito de nuestra bebé. – Hola Belle, eres hermosa mi amor. – le decía embelezada.

- Y ese Carlie de donde te salió hermano?. – me preguntó Emmett. –

- Es por Carlisle y Charlie. – le dije. – Ya Jane lleva el nombre de mi madre, tu hija se llamará como mi suegra, pues ahora mi pequeña Belle hará también honor a sus abuelos. -

- Gracias hijo. – me dijo mi padre emocionando y acercándose para hacerle cariños a mi bebé. -

- Gracias mi amor. – me dijo mi princesa. – Pero todavía me debes a mi pequeño que se llame como sus abuelos.

- No sabes con cuanto gusto me entregaré a esa tarea. – le dije dejando un beso en sus labios y permitiendo que se la llevaran a la sala de recuperación, media hora más tarde nos encontraríamos en la habitación, con nuestra pequeña Belle y nuestros hijos.

Después de un par de horas mi princesa se despertó encontrando en la cama a nuestros tres hijos mayores.

- Hola mamita. – le dijo Jane. – Te sientes bien?. -

- Si amor. – le dijo mi preciosa acercándose a ella para abrazarla. – cómo están ustedes?. -

- Muy contentos mamita. – le dijo. - Le trajimos este regalo a Belle, mami. – mi princesa tomó entre sus manos la bolsa de regalo y sacó de ella una hermosa mariposa de peluche que se convertiría en el juguete favorito e irremplazable de Gabrielle. –

- Queríamos a Marie con Belle, como siempre está con nosotros. – dijo Ed completamente serio y centrado como siempre. Ese gesto de nuestros hijos nos arrancó lágrimas a mi princesa y a mí, emocionados porque nuestros hijos tuvieran a su hermana tan en cuenta como nosotros la teníamos, y por el dolor de no tenerla con nosotros y extrañarla tanto. –

- Muchas gracias hijos, son maravillosos. – les dije y mi princesa y yo repartimos besos a nuestros hijos, mientras Lizzie tomaba la mariposa y la movía suavemente frente a su hermanita. -

- Mami Gabrielle es hermosa. – dijo mi gatita mostrando una hermosa sonrisa. – Parece una linda muñeca. -

- Claro que es hermosa Lizzie, no ves que es igualita a mi mamita. Y mi mamita es la más hermosa del mundo. – dijo Ed. -

- Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con que tu mamá es la más hermosa mamá del mundo. – le dije acercándome a ellos con mi florecita en brazos. – pero tus hermanas son hermosas, todas son preciosísimas. – él asintió en acuerdo y me hicieron un espacio en la cama, le pase a la pequeña Belle a mi esposa, y me quede recostado sobre su hombro embelezado mirando a mi bebita, con mi gatita recostada en mi pecho y con Ed a mi lado y Jane al otro lado de mi princesa. Estábamos todos embelezados viviendo este perfecto momento cuando un flash nos saco de la burbuja.

- Lo siento pero tenía que tomar esa imagen es demasiado perfecta. – dijo el visitante. -

- Nona. – gritaron mis pequeños quienes saltaron de la cama para abrazar a la Nona Sue y al Nono Billy que había llegado de sorpresa a conocer a nuestra hermosura.

En un par de días estábamos en casa y todo estaba a rebosar de alegría. La mañana del cumpleaños de mi esposa y después de llenarla de besos y abrazos y antes de que la tropa irrumpiera en la habitación o que la pequeña Belle se despertará pidiendo ser atendida arrastre a mi dulce esposa para el garage.

- Cielo, se que tu vida soy yo y nuestros hijos, pero también sé que te gusta manejar y darte tu espacio, así que quise obsequiarte un auto para cuando tengas que salir sin los niños o cuando quieras raptar a tu esposo para un rico rato solos. – le dije y al entrar en el garage destape la sorpresa entregándole la llaves de su nuevo porsche 911 blanco. – Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. – le dije adueñándome de sus labios. -

- Por Dios mi vida. – me dijo. – no debiste, me has dado tanta felicidad. – me dijo para luego adueñarse de mis labios y reglarme un profundo beso. -

- Cielo tú también me haces feliz, pero mejor guardamos el agradecimiento del regalo para cuando podamos divertirnos más. – le dije mordiendo su oreja. -

- De acuerdo. – me dijo. – pero gracias mi amor es precioso. – me dio un casto beso en los labios.-

Cuando pasamos por la cocina de regreso al cuarto, toda nuestra familia, nuestros hijos, hermanos, cuñados, sobrinos, mi padre, Renata, Cynthia, Angela, Ben, los Nonos, Sr. James y Doña Bree, los Denaly y Aro Volturi… todos estaban reunidos en la cocina esperando por nosotros con un delicioso desayuno de cumpleaños, y una hermosa tarta.

Todo era felicidad en nuestras vidas. Así fueron pasando los días nuestros hijos llenaban nuestras vidas de alegría, yo seguía trabajando con Aro, pero delegaba más proyectos y podía pasar más tiempo con mis hijos y mi esposa. Por lo pronto estaba dedicado solo al proyecto del Hospital de Chicago, puesto habíamos ganado la licitación para su construcción y también el Hospital de Londres, en el cual estábamos recibiendo el importante apoyo de la familia Volturi. Así que entre los Cullen, los Swan, los Volturi y los Black involucrados conseguíamos muchos fondos que ayudaron no solo a la fundación Marie Alice Swan, sino también a otras fundaciones y proyectos maravillosos alrededor del mundo.

Nuestra vida era básicamente perfecta, era todo lo perfecto que podía esperar, mi hermosa había publicado otro libro exitoso, una novela sobre unos estudiantes universitarios que durante un fiesta de fraternidad se ven envueltos en el perverso juego de una pareja que para "refrescar" su relación, se acuesta con victimas previa y fríamente seleccionadas logrando que las victimas terminen liadas en un reversada historia de amor. La historia logró gran aceptación y la crítica fue muy buena, aunque en un principio todos pensaron que el siguiente libro de mi princesa sería la continuación de "La Otra", pero por lo pronto decidimos que lo mejor para nuestra familia era dejar nuestra historia solo para nosotros. Aunque nunca me quejaré de "La Otra" porque de alguna manera ella me dio las primeras esperanzas de encontrar a mi princesa y a mis hijos.

La relación entre Emmett y Bella era cada vez mejor, y con cada día que pasaba estaban más apegados, incluso mi hermosa esposa acompaño a su hermano a Phoenix para visitar la tumba de su madre. Ese fin de semana casi enloquezco solo con nuestros cuatro hijos, porque aparte es fin de semana había de todo, prácticas de Ballet, clases de piano y prácticas también de patinaje, sin contar que mi pequeña empezó con las molestias de los dientes precisamente ese fin de semana, con su mamá y su tío-padrino y además pediatra lejísimos de nosotros. Fue absolutamente desesperante. Pero mi princesa pudo visitar la tumba de sus padres, y nuestro hermano se reconcilió totalmente con su madre, a la que ahora llamaba mamá sin dolor y sin culpas. Y hablando de madres, tal y como lo había pronosticado mi hermana ese día en el hospital fue la última vez que la vimos, solo mantenía un eventual contacto telefónico con Emmett una vez al mes, según me contó mi hermano mi madre se había ido para la casa de su abuela en Grecia y se encontraba allí.

Pero el pronóstico de mi hermana llegó más allá. Cuando mi preciosa esposa y yo viajamos a Roma a celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas nos encontramos causalmente con mi madre.

_Flashback…_

_Estaba con mi princesa viendo las maravillas del museo vaticano, cuando entramos en la Capilla Sixtina, mi princesa me deleitaba con su conocimiento sobre la maravillosa obra de Miguel Ángel, tanto en el fresco del techo como el "Juicio Final" que adornaba el altar, mientras estaba perdido en las imágenes y mirando el techo tropecé accidentalmente con una mujer madura pero hermosa. _

_- Disculpe. – le dije. - _

_- No se preocupe. – me dijo. - _

_- Rene, te estaba buscando. – dijo una voz increíblemente conocida para mi, mi esposa y yo nos giramos para encararnos con mi madre, mientras que la mujer a la que había tropezado se acercó a ella, cariñosamente. - _

_- Cariño no te preocupes por mí, solo me tropecé con el joven. – le dijo. - _

_- Mamá… - le dije. – cómo has estado?.- la verdad se le veía extremadamente pálida, su piel había perdido brillo y calidez, se veía amarillenta y acartonada, también su cabello se veía sin brillo y además se encontraba demasiado delgada y ojerosa. _

_- Bien Edward. – me dijo sencillamente, pero no le creí. - _

_- No demasiado bien, está bastante enferma. – dijo la mujer que la acompañaba. - _

_- Y usted es…?. – le dije, mientras sentía el apoyo de mi esposa en mi brazo. - _

_- Su amiga, su enfermera, su amante. – me dijo. – Elija usted el título joven.- Yo estaba impactado. - _

_- Cállate Rene. – le dijo… Rene… que irónico no?. - _

_- Seguro que estas bien Esme?. – le dijo mi Bella al ver que mi madre ligeramente palidecía. - _

_- Estoy bien Isabella… Tenemos que irnos. – Dio la vuelta para irse pero a la final se giro.- Gracias por las fotos de mis nietos Isabella. – le dijo a mi esposa y yo la vi sin entender. – Tu hijos son hermosos Edward, debes estar orgulloso y feliz por ellos hijo. – dicho esto se marcho. - _

_- Adiós mamá. – le dije al aire. - _

_- La verdad es que le mando fotos tuyas, de nuestros hijos y de Isa por correo electrónico, jamás pensé que las vería cielo, porque nunca me responde. – me dijo mi princesa y yo me incliné para besarla. - _

_- Te amo mi amor eres maravillosa. _

_Fin flashback… _

Tras regresar de nuestro pequeño viaje para celebrar nuestro tercer aniversario de bodas, mi princesa y nuestros hijos fuimos a visitar a nuestra mariposita, tenía unas ganas de enorme de visitarla, después de casi dos semanas sin ir a verla, ahora la visitábamos solo dos veces al mes, aunque tanto mi hermosa esposa como yo pasábamos todas las tardes unos minutos en su jardín, aunque la amábamos con locura y la extrañaríamos siempre, sabíamos que verla a diario no era sano y que tenías que dejarla ir, aunque una parte de ella viviría por siempre en nuestros corazones. Como siempre compramos flores y maripositas de colores que dejábamos sobre la tumba de nuestra bebita, y como ya era de costumbre mi hermosísima florecita bailaba dando vueltas con la inseparable mariposa de peluche a la que ella llamaba Marie, al frente de la lápida de su hermana, aún no sabíamos si se inclinaría por el ballet o por el patinaje artístico, lo cierto es que con un dibujo y colores era capaz de hacer maravillas a sus escasos dos años de edad.

- Hoa Manita Maie. – le decía la pequeña. – Maie Posa y Gabielle vinimos a vete. – como siempre Gabrielle le decía a su hermana, que ella y Marie Mariposa venía a ver a su hermanita Marie. Nuestra pequeñita tenía poco más de dos años y aunque hablaba como una cotorra aún no lo hacía correctamente, pero cada día era mejor su dicción, estaba seguro que a los cinco años hablaría también como lo hacían sus hermanos a esa edad. -

Todos fuimos saludando a mi hija y nos quedamos sentados como siempre frente a la lápida contándole nuestras cosas y cosas de nuestras familias. En ese momento me sentí en paz como nunca, desde que me había perdonado completamente años antes cuando vine por primera vez con toda mi familia a visitar a mi hermosa mariposita me he sentido feliz, llegando a veces a una felicidad casi absoluta, mi familia es perfecta y aunque como todos tenemos altos y bajos pero somos increíblemente felices como debimos serlo desde siempre, pero por ciegos no vimos el amor que teníamos el uno por el otro, y permitimos que otros que si lo vieron nos hiciera daño con eso. Éramos felices al fin, y lo seríamos más con la sorpresa maravillosa que nos había dejado esa maravillosa y apasionada celebración de aniversario en Roma.

Entendía que era perfecta y absolutamente feliz, tenía el recuerdo, y el perdón de mi dulce mariposita, de Marie Alice, esa perfecta y tierna pequeña que siempre sería el angelito que cuida de mi y de lo más valioso en mi vida, mi hermosa y perfecta familia. Tenía a mi sabia y madura Jane Esme, que con esos pozos azules profundo hacía que encontrará la razón de las cosas, que encontrara la lógica y la verdad de lo que me rodeaba. A mi pequeño Campeón, mi clon Edward Anthony, que con su fortaleza y su seguridad, me daban la tranquilidad de saber que alguien siempre protegería a nuestras mujeres, ese pequeño que me sorprendía con su talento y que me hacía sentir increíblemente orgulloso. Tenía a mi hermosa gatita Elizabeth Lillian, esa que siempre hacía de mi lo que quería, esa que con su hermosa sonrisa y esos hermosos y profundos ojos lograban iluminar mi día y hacerme sonreír. Tenía a mi florecita, mi pequeña consentida llorona Gabrielle Carlie, esa pequeña que llenaba mi alma de calor y de ternura. Mis hijos me hacían felices, pero esa felicidad era absoluta y completa porque la compartía con mi Esposa, con mi mejor amiga, con mi amante, con mi ángel, con mi princesa, mi preciosa, mi Diosa, mi hermosa, mi Bella, mi Isabella Marie, la mujer que llena mi vida de amor, de pasión, de felicidad, de alegría, de risas, de ganas…. Ella mi esposa… Ellos mis hijos… Ellos mi familia… Eran mi todo… Ese maravilloso todo que en nueve meses más se vería completo con otros dos pequeños, dos varones regalo de nuestra segunda luna de miel, esos con los que cumpliría mi promesa, esos dos pequeños que vendrían a aumentar nuestra felicidad y a equilibrar fuerzas a nuestro pequeño batallón.

Finalmente ese rayo de esperanza que se abrió en mi vida cuando tropecé con ese libro llamado "La Otra" se estaba convirtiendo en un resplandeciente sol. Habían cosas que habían quedado por fuera, como mi madre, la muerte de mi hermano y sobre todo la ausencia de mi amada mariposita que mantendría una pequeñita llama de dolor en algún lugar de mi corazón, pero el resto estaba rebosante de amor por ella, por su madre y sus hermanos, por mi familia y por alcanzar la vida que siempre había esperado y soñado vivir al lado de la mujer que amo… de La Otra, de la otra mitad de mí, de la otra mitad de mi alma, de la dueña de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón por siempre y para siempre.

Fin…


	22. Chapter 22: Epílogo 1

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Los recuerdos de Edward los encontrarán en letra cursiva, lo referente al libro de Bella, "La Otra" podrán leerlo en subrayado. Hay unas frases entre comillas y en negritas que pertenecen a la película Twilight, por lo tanto son propiedad de Summit.-**

**Dedicatoria Especial a todos los lectores que le dieron el oxígeno a "La Otra".**

…

Epílogo 1:

Estábamos juntos… mi hermosa y yo reunidos en el jardín de mi mariposita, viendo a nuestros hijos disfrutar del picnic que habíamos preparados, los niños reían y corrían de una lado al otro, Jane, Lizzie y Ed, hacían que los más pequeños Charlie, Carl y Belle corrieran detrás de las hermosas mariposas que siempre revoloteaban en el jardín al atardecer, y que hacían que mi princesa y yo recordáramos amorosa y nostálgicamente a nuestra Marie, mi pequeña mariposita. Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras recostado sobre una manta al árbol más grande del jardín acariciaba los suaves brazos de mi esposa, y ella jugaba entre sus dedos con la medalla con el Blasón de los Cullen que llevaba colgada al cuello y que nunca se quitaba… como lo había dicho mi padre el día que dejó la de Marie en su tumba, se encargaría de darle a mis hijos y a mi Bella el blasón de los Cullen, el que le dio días después de que nuestro hermano saliera del hospital y la vida de todos regresará al perfecto lugar donde debería estar para mantenernos felices, y a los más pequeños luego de sus nacimientos.

Los gemelos cumplieron cuatro años hace unos días, Charlie y Carl fueron nuestra sorpresa tras celebrar el tercer aniversario de bodas, y para el cuarto aniversario decidimos que me haría la vasectomía, no porque nos importara tener más hijos, yo disfrutaba enormemente de cada embarazo, de cada experiencia, de cada pequeño, sino que no quería poner en riesgo la salud de mi preciosa, ni forzar más su cuerpo, en verdad tres embarazos, dos de ellos múltiples eran suficientes para nosotros. Un mes después de tercer cumpleaños de mi pequeña florecita, nacieron mi pateador y mi cachorro… Conseguirle apodos a nuestros gemelos no fue tan sencillo como el de los demás pequeños. Charlie… o más bien Charles William Cullen Swan, era nuestro pequeño pateador eso porque descubrimos que era el que se divertía jugando al fut con las costillas de su madre cada vez que escuchaba mi voz o sentía mis caricias a través del vientre de mi princesa, la situación era tan intensa que en los días en los que mi ángel estaba muy cansada sobre todo al final del embarazo intentaba no tocarle el vientre y no hablar demasiado fuerte para que Charlie no se emocionara moviendo demasiado sus piernita. Los nombres de nuestros gemelos era el cumplimiento de los deseos de mi esposa de honrar a nuestros padres, así que el de Charles venía por su Abuelo Charles Swan, y el William… era el segundo nombre de su tío Jasper, al igual que nuestras pequeñas Marie y Elizabeth que llevaban los segundos nombres de sus tías, Alice y Lillian, habíamos decidido que Charles y Carlisle llevarían los nombres de sus tíos… o sus segundos nombres.

En el caso de Charles, había sido fácil porque el segundo nombre de Jasper era William. En el caso de nuestro pequeño cachorro, al que llamaba así porque era el más joven de la camada, fue más complicado, porque Emmett, conservó el nombre que le dio Esme, pero con ayuda de los abogados de Aro se convirtió en Emmett Cullen Denaly-Masen, teniendo al final como lo decía él, el apellido de sus dos madres, lo que hizo que creara un vínculo especial con mi Jane; pero Emmett no tenía segundo nombre, así que mi preciosa decidió usar el nombre por el que ella llamaba a su hermano, por lo que nuestro Carl, se llamó Carlisle Christopher Cullen Swan. Nuestros hijos menores eran diferentes a los otros, incluso diferentes entre ellos a pesar de ser físicamente idénticos, mientras que Jane, Edward, Elizabeth y Gabrielle se destacaban en las artes, patinando, tocando el piano, haciendo ballet o pintando; Charlie y Carlisle parecía más inclinados al deporte, aún a su corta edad, podías verlos disfrutar de distintos deportes, en especial el fútbol americano en el caso de Charlie y Carlisle, tenía especial interés por el hockey, aunque por lo pronto solo le permitíamos jugar con patines en línea y fuera del hielo, porque aunque era muy habilidoso nos aterraba tenerlo con esos afilados patines en una pista con solo cuatro años. Pero con la misma certeza con la que sabía que mi campeón lograría grandes cosas con su piano, sabía que mis dos pequeños lo harían con el deporte. Nuestros hijos eran bastante grandes para su edad, tenían ese tipo de complexión que tenían Emmett y su hijo Kellan, tenían muchos de mis rasgos, pero con el cabello de mi preciosa y los ojos grises de su abuela Renee y su tío.

Escuché a mi esposa suspirar, y gire inmediatamente mi atención hacia ella, a sus treinta y nueve años seguía increíblemente hermosa, cada vez más sexy, cada vez más perfecta, con ese cuerpo de infarto que me seducía y me provocaba como la primera vez. Mi mujer no solo era hermosa por fuera, sino que era noble, amable, perfecta… Era una princesa. Siempre sonrío al recordar cuan intrigada estaba mi hermosa porque Jane cuando la conoció le dijera princesa, la verdad es que desde que hable de Bella con ella la primera vez mi muñequita la llamaba así. Cuando regresamos de Montepulciano, esa vez en la que regrese a los tan anhelados brazos de mi diosa y cuando pude conocer al fin a mis hijos le pregunté a mi pequeña porque siempre que tenía que hablar con o de Bella se refería a ella como princesa.

_Flashback…_

_- Papito, no estés triste. – me dijo una noche mientras me veía suspirando con una de las fotos que nos tomamos juntos en Montepulciano en las manos. - _

_- No estoy triste muñeca. – dije acercándome a ella, para sentarla en mi regazo mientras los dos veíamos la foto en la que estábamos felices y abrazados a mi Bella, a Lizzie y Ed. – Solo los extraño un poquito. _

_- Papi, pero la princesa y mis hermanos llegan mañana.- Dijo sonriente, y eso de la princesa me ganó una sonrisa. - _

_- Muñequita. - llamé su atención. – por que le dices Princesa a Bella?. - _

_- La verdad es porque así le llamas tú. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y recordé que cuando le conté de ella y de mis hijos ella ya la llamaba así.- _

_- Si amor, es cierto, pero tú le dijiste princesa antes de que yo te contara de ella. – la vi morderse el labio inferior en ese gesto que había aprendido de Bella en los días que pasamos juntos en Montepulciano, era innegable de la necesidad que tenía mi muñeca de una madre amorosa. – Cielo, veo por tus gestos que hay algo que no quieres decirme. – le dije jalando suavemente sus cabellos intentando que me contara. -_

_- Bien papito. – me dijo, tras un largo suspiro. – no quiero que te molestes. _

_- No hay nada que digas que pueda molestarme pequeña.- le dije, dándole un besito. -_

_- Bien… pues un día me desperté con una pesadilla. – y puse mala cara de inmediato. – fui corriendo a tu cuarto, pero cuando entré tu llorabas mucho y estabas muy triste viendo la foto de Bella, y le preguntabas "porque te fuiste princesa", yo cuando vi la foto al día siguiente porque fui a buscarla a tu gaveta me di cuenta que en verdad tenías que estar triste, porque la princesa es hermosísima y se veía muy buena como la mami con la que yo soñaba todas las noches. - _

_Fin Flashback... _

- Cielo que te tiene tan lejos de mi?. – me preguntó mi ángel.

- Nada amor. – le dije mientras ella se giraba para verme. – Nunca nada lograra tenerme lejos de ti cielo, porque ese día simplemente me muero. – le dije y deposite un dulce beso de en sus labios. – Pero pensaba en nuestros hijos y luego recordaba cuando Jane me contó porque te decía princesa. – y eso sacó una dulce sonrisa de sus labios. – sabes mi vida, hay algo más por lo que debería agradecerte y nunca lo he hecho.

- Amor no tienes nada que agradecerme, soy enormemente feliz a tu lado, y esas cosas que te doy y te hacen feliz, es producto de lo que me provocas. – me respondió. -

- No cielo, esto que te agradezco no tiene nada que ver con eso. – le dije negando. - sabes que desde que viajamos a Montepulciano a celebrar el primer año nuevo juntos, cuando empezamos a soñar y vivir como familia, ese maravilloso año nuevo que nos regalo a nuestra hermosa Belle. – ella asentía. – desde ese entonces mi muñeca no tuvo nuevas pesadillas.

- Cierto, la verdad es que desde que vivimos todos juntos nunca la escuche. – asintiendo la bese. -

- Es porque eres lo que necesitaba. – le dije. – una madre amorosa y maravillosa. – le dije besándola apasionadamente, pero los ruidos, vítores y continuos wuackalas de nuestros seis hijos nos hicieron separarnos. – Esta noche no te me escapas. – le dije susurrándole al oído haciéndole estremecer.

- Papito ven a jugar. – me gritó mi gatita hermosa. A la vez que corría hacia mí y mi preciosa tuvo el tiempo exacto para quitarse antes de que Lizzie se abalanzara encima de nosotros. -

- Gatita cuidado te vas a lastimar. – le dije más preocupado que enfadado. -

- No papi, tu siempre estarás allí para atraparme. – me dijo haciendo que me sintiera completamente feliz, mientras le hacía cosquillas a mi Lizzie ayudado por Bella, sus hermanos se percataron y corrieron todos a la manta en una guerra de cosquillas, pero todos con el cuidado de no aplastar a los más pequeñitos, de pronto sentí mi teléfono vibrar en uno de mis bolsillos, mi princesa que tenía su mano sobre mi pierna también lo sintió y me ayudó a salir de la batalla, mientras ellos seguían jugando y yo sonreía feliz al escuchar las risas de mis hijos.

- Edward Cullen. – dije porque atendí sin mirar el identificador. -

- Ed. – era mi hermano y sonaba triste y desolado. -

- Hermano, todo bien. – eso alertó mi princesa que se acercó. -

- Se murió. – me dijo mi hermano sumergido en un profundo llanto. -

- Que pasa Emmett?... De que hablas?. – le dije preocupado, pero no lograba escuchar más que sus sollozos. -

- Mamá Ed… - dijo, yo estaba en blanco, mi corazón había captado exactamente lo que me quiso decir mi hermano, pero mi mente se negaba a procesarlo. – Mamá Ed… - repetía en llanto, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por mi rostro. Mi preciosa las secaba y me miraba preocupada. – Mamá esta muerta. – dijo al final. -

- Cómo… quién te dijo. - le pregunté. -

- Ella… esa mujer… no sé su novia, su enfermera…su… no lo sé… ella.- me contó. -

- Que sucedió Emmett?. – le pregunté, apretaba fuertemente el puente de mi nariz, no quería sobresaltar a mis hijos y debía ver como se lo decía a Jane. -

- Pues al parecer ha estado todos estos años luchando contra un cáncer en el estómago, la quimio y los tratamientos la habían dejado muy debilitada. – dijo tras un nuevo sollozo. – ya le habían dado el alta, pero tuvo un accidente en Creta, mientras conducía sintió un mareo y se estrello, y luego simplemente dejó de luchar… murió hace unas horas – Dios… mi madre, hacía tiempo que no la veía, desde esa vez que coincidimos en la Sixtina en Roma y solo hablaba con ella de tiempo en tiempo cuando me atendía el teléfono o respondía alguno de mis correos, pero era mi madre, la amaba y no había podido estar junto a ella cuando nos necesito, pero a la final entiendo que esa fue una consecuencia de las decisiones que tomó en su vida. – Ed… - dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos. – voy a avisarle a Alice y a papá. – me dijo. – No sé que pensará él de todo esto pero debo decirlo, y… voy a ir al funeral, esta noche salgo para Grecia… Rosalie y los niños me acompañan.

- Yo voy también Em. – le dije. – Voy a mandar a alistar el avión de la fundación. – tenía el presentimiento que los Cullen en pleno viajaríamos a Grecia para despedir a mi madre, así que en vez del avión de los Swan, usaríamos uno de los de la fundación, que tenía mayor capacidad y que solíamos usar para trasladar familias, pacientes, grupos de apoyo o conferencistas a lo largo del mundo. Además que estaba seguro que Alice quería ir, aún cuando sus dos pequeñas bolas de energía, sus dos hermosos mellizos contaran con solo dos años, si… porque a la pequeña Isa se le unieron hace un par de años dos nuevos miembros de la familia, Ashley y Jackson. -

- Que sucede mi amor?. – me preguntó mi princesa, preocupada una vez que colgué la llamada. – Para dónde vamos Ed?. – lo dicho, desde que mi hermosa regresó a mi vida hace siete… hace casi ocho años nunca más nos separamos, cuando uno tenía que salir de viaje el otro lo acompañaba. La única excepción, fue cuando ella y Emmett habían viajado a Phoenix a visitar la tumba de Renee Danaly, y esa vez había sido de esa forma, porque nuestra Gabrielle era muy pequeñita y tenía fiebre y malestares producto de la dentición, pero luego de eso jamás volvió a suceder. La aparte un poco de los niños, no quería que lo escucharán aún, sobre todo Jane. -

- A Creta. – Le dije. Me miró sin entender. – Mi madre murió esta mañana. – le dije y ella enseguida llevó sus manos al rostro para acallar el jadeo de horror y las lágrimas surcaban su cara. – Así que vamos a Grecia. – le dije como pude, enseguida me envolvió en sus brazos dejando dulces besos en mi rostro. -

- Lo siento mi amor. – me dijo. – pero no te sientas culpable por no estar con ella, fue Esme quien los apartó de su lado. – me dijo consolándome haciendo eco y calmando mis culpas. -

Entre susurros, abrazos y el consuelo de mi esposa le conté lo poco que sabía de lo que me informó nuestro hermano. Llevamos a los niños a dentro de la casa y les explicamos como pudimos la situación. Y cada uno reaccionó a su manera y su edad… Mi pequeña Belle entendía perfectamente la tristeza a su alrededor y era plenamente consciente de mi dolor, puesto que se acercó a mi dejando dulces besos y diciéndome que me amaba y que todo estaría bien, mi pequeñita tenía ya siete añitos, pero solo había visto a su abuela en fotos y solo conocía de ella lo poco que le contábamos cuando preguntaban o cuando Jane hablaba de ella, lo mismo ocurría con Carl y Charlie, ellos con sus apenas cuatro años, habían visto fotos de Esme, sabían que era su Abu, porque así se lo decían sus hermanos y se notaban que sentían la tristeza que emanaba de mi cuerpo, pero para ellos mi madre era algo totalmente lejano y desconocido. El casó de los demás era un poco diferente, Ed y Lizzie estaban próximos a los trece años, los cumplirían en un mes y la experiencia que tuvieron con su abuela no fue la mejor de todas, Ed se encontraba serio y no dejaba de monitorear la situación, sabía que estaba preocupado por mí, por su mamá, por sus hermanas, pero sobre todo por Jane. Lizzie había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas y se refugió un rato en mis brazos diciéndome que me amaba y que aunque su Abu no fue buena con ella, nunca le deseo mal, y luego se apartó para que Jane y yo pudiéramos libremente llorar todo el dolor que nos producía la muerte de mi madre. A sus quince años mi hermosa muñeca era toda belleza y madurez, siempre fue como una viejita en el cuerpo de una niña, y siempre se pareció mucho más a Bella que a Heidi, y yo daba gracias a Dios todos los días por eso.

Durante todos estos años, yo pude hablar un par de veces con mi madre, creo que solo me atendía dos llamadas al año y me respondía algún correo electrónico al igual que hacía con Alice, a mi Bella a pesar de que esta siempre le mandaba fotos de los pequeños no le respondió nunca. Por otro lado acostumbraba a llamar todas las semanas a Emmett y al menos dos veces al mes a mi muñeca, pero sé que nunca le dijo a ninguno de los dos que estuviese enferma. A partir de allí todo paso como en modo automáticos, los preparativos, el vuelo, la llegada al hotel, el funeral, sin darme cuenta… estábamos mi esposa, mis hijos, mis hermanos, cuñados, sobrinos, mi padre que viajo solo, dejando a Renata y mi hermana pequeña en Chicago, y yo, además de Rene y algunas otras personas que no conocía, algunos primos de mi madre y vecinos viendo como su ataúd era bajado poco a poco al nicho.

- Que Dios te dé el descanso eterno Esme Anne Masen Platt. – decía el sacerdote mientras echaba el agua bendita sobre el ataúd con los restos mortales de mi madre.

Cada uno de nosotros tenía una rosa blanca en las manos y nos acercamos para dejarla sobre esa fría y oscura caja de madera, y poder despedirnos de mi madre. En primer lugar se acercaron Emmett, Rosalie, y sus pequeños Valerie, Kellan y Renee.

- Mamá te voy a extrañar. – le dijo Emmett. – Te Amo y te perdono. Agradezco que tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo siempre que hablamos, incluso en esas veces que te molestabas conmigo porque te hablaba de Renee. – Tras lanzar la rosa sobre el ataúd, dio un paso atrás dándole espacio a Rosalie.-

- Adiós Esme, espero que encuentres la paz de la que tanto careciste en vida. – le dijo sencilla y directamente, dejo la flor y espero que la pequeña Renee que estaba tomada de su mano lanzara la suya. -

- Adiós Abu. – le dijo Valerie, dejando su flor, también. -

- Espero que cuando te encuentres a Roland allá donde vallas no la persigas con la escoba, como hacías cuando ambos estaban vivos. – el carácter de Kellan era como el de un niño grande que no terminaba de madurar y su divertido comentario nos sacó algunas risas a pesar del dolor.

Luego que ellos se retiran, me acerqué con mi hermosa y nuestro amado batallón. Sabía que Jane quería quedarse para el final, así que deje que mi ángel y nuestros demás hijos dejaran sus flores primero.

- Esme, espero que en estos años encontrarás felicidad, paz y perdón en tu corazón. Te agradezco a pesar de todo porque gracias a ti nació el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, mi hombre, mi amor, y el que me ha dado tanta felicidad, quiero que sepas que nunca desee nada más para ti que felicidad, paz y perdón cuando dejaste ese hospital y te marchaste de Chicago. Descansa en paz Esme. – dicho esto dejó la flor, y ayudo a Carl y Charlie dejar las suyas. -

- Chao caja de madeda. – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que para los pequeños aquello a los que todos le hablaban era solo una caja de madera, y una triste sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro ante la inocencia de mis pequeños, mi esposa pasó a mi lado dándome un dulce apretón en mi brazo y susurrándome un mudo "te amo". -

- Espero que puedas acompañar a Marie y puedas hacer las paces con la Abu Renee. – le dijo mi campeón, arrancando los pétalos de la rosa y esparciéndolos suavemente sobre el ataúd. – Descansa en paz Abuela Esme. Lamento que no te dieras el tiempo para querernos.

- Abu… - le dijo mi gatita muy cerca de mí, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su vestido para sacar un par de mariposas de esas que dejábamos en la tumba de mi Marie y las enrollaba en su flor antes de arrojarla. – te traje estas maripositas para que Marie venga por ti y te acompañe al cielo. – le decía limpiándose las lágrimas. – Espero que la ayudes a cuidarnos a todos, pero de verdad espero que puedas convertirte en el ángel de Jane, ella te ama mucho y te ha extrañado demasiado. Nunca te guarde rencor por nada Abuela, siempre hubo perdón en mi corazón para ti, aunque no quisieses verlo. Abuela, descansa en paz. – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un dulce abrazo, la verdad es que mi gatita era increíblemente maravillosa y siempre derretía mi corazón, abrazó fuertemente a su germana, y paso a nuestro lado para acercarse a su madre y a sus hermanos.

- Mamá… te lo dije ese día en el hospital y te lo repito… Te Amo mamá, y te perdono. – le dije de nuevo. – lamento no haberme enterado a tiempo de tu condición, lamento no poder estar para ti cuando necesitaste de apoyo, cuando necesitaste de compañía y de consuelo, cuando necesitaste que alguien apartara de ti tu miedo a la muerte, que alguien te sostuviera cuando más débil te encontrabas, lamento no haber estado para ti, lamento que no quisieras tenernos a tu lado y que decidieras pasar por todo esto sola lejos de tu familia, pero lo entiendo y a pesar de lo que crees también te perdono por eso y sé que nos perdonas también… Espero que puedas y quieras darle un abrazo fuerte a mi Marie hermosa… Te Amo mamá… siempre será así. – dicho esto deje la flor que sostenía en mi mano, sin embargo no me retire, me quede allí con mi muñeca. -

- Abu… Te extraño. – le dijo mi muñeca. – llevó demasiados años extrañándote, incluso desde antes que te alejaras de nosotros… No sé en que momento empezaste a obsesionarte con el pasado y alejarte de mí y del Abu Carlisle y de alguna forma terminaste alejándonos de forma definitiva y sacándonos de tu vida… - le decía mi hija. – nos alejaste tanto que el temor de que te rechazáramos y tu orgullo te hicieron pasar todo este dolor y todo el sufrimiento que te causo tu enfermedad prácticamente sola y lejos de tu familia… Te has perdido tantas cosas por tu orgullo y tu deseo de aferrarte a las cosas que debieron quedar atrás… Perdiste el respeto de mi tía Rose, y la alegría de mi tía Alice, perdiste la sabiduría de mi tío Jasper, y te has perdido el cambio formidable en mi tito Emmett, que paso de estar todo el tiempo triste y dependiente a ser alguien divertidos, agradable, risueño… Te perdiste todo el amor de mi papito y de la dulzura de mi mamita… porque aunque tú siempre me enseñaste a querer a mi mamá Heidi, nunca me pudiste dar una imagen de madre amorosa, abnegada y sincera de mamá, de esa Heidi que querías crear para mí y que no pudiste porque no había hechos que lo respaldará. Nunca entendiste que yo te amaba, te respetaba y te agradecía tus atenciones y tus cariños, pero que yo necesitaba una mamá que me amara sin mentiras, de corazón, con una sonrisa y orgullo por mí… esa mamá que encontré en mi mamita Bella, en la princesa hermosa que nos ha amado a mi padre y a mí. – después de secarse las lágrimas continúo. – Abuela te perdiste de Valerie, de Kellan y hasta de la pequeña Renee, te perdiste de mis hermanos Elizabeth y Edward, que son geniales y que ayudaron a que mis días fueran alegres y se llenaran de la complicidad… ellos me enseñaron lo maravilloso de ser tener hermanos y de compartir ese tipo de amor y fraternidad, y que casi pierdo por tus odios abuelita… Te has perdido de esa conexión especial que tenemos con Marie Alice… – tras un suspiro continúo. – Te perdiste de conocer a Gabrielle, y te perdiste de su alegría y de la forma en la que es capaz de iluminar una habitación tan solo con su llegada, te perdiste de mis hermanitos Charles y de Carlisle y de la forma en la que sus travesuras y su ingenio consiguen arrancarnos sonrisas a todos… te perdiste de la paz de Isabella y de la energía que irradian Ashley y Jackson… - se detuvo un momento. – Perdiste al abuelo, perdiste su confianza, su cariño, su seguridad y su respeto… Pero aún así te mereces nuestro amor y nuestro cariño siempre Abuela, de mi parte por todas las cosas maravillosas que hiciste por mí… Mi tío Em tendrá sus razones a su manera… y el resto de nosotros, porque aún lejos y aún con el dolor de no haber podido compartir la vida contigo, entiendo que te fuiste con tu rencor y tus odios lejos de nosotros para protegernos a todos de ti. Te amo Abuela, Te Amo… Te extraño… Te perdono y te agradezco que nos regalaras la paz de tu ausencia, aunque hubiese preferido un millón de veces que nos regalarás tu presencia con un pedido de perdón, te agradezco que te fueras lejos con tu odio y tu rencor. – dicho esto dejo la flor y se acercó a mí para retirarnos, creo la verdad que todos estábamos básicamente mudos de la impresión.

- Que difícil me puso esto nuestra Jane. – dijo mi padre al acercarse. – Creo que todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la decepción que me causaron tus acciones ya te las dije esa última vez que conversamos… - dijo y tras suspirar añadió. – pero aún así lamento que no te comunicarás conmigo cuando descubriste tu enfermedad quisiera haber estado contigo al menos para apoyarte como amigo. – dejo la flor en el ataúd y añadió. – Es hora de dejar todo atrás… Te perdono Esme, y espero puedas perdonarme, espero que puedas perdonar el daño y el dolor que te cause, que puedas perdonar el daño y el dolor que te infligiste por mi causa. Espero que me perdones porque te quise a mi manera pero no de la manera en la que querías. – luego de secarse la lágrima que corría por sus ojos, y recibir un apretón de mano de parte de mi florecita que se acercó a apoyarlo. – Ve en paz Esme, quedémonos en paz. Que Dios te Bendiga.

- Mamá… yo sabía ese día cuando saliste del hospital que no volvería a verte. – le dijo Alice. – estoy segura que debí haber hecho más de lo que hice, y quiero que me perdones por eso, lamento no ser la hija que esperabas de mí, y me disculpo por no entenderte como madre y no lograr que nuestro relación fuera la que espero tener con mis pequeñas. – suspiró dejando la flor. – Te amo mamá, y también te extraño, lamento todo el dolor que pasaste y espero que encuentres el descanso para tu alma. – De pronto hubo unos momentos en el que sus hijos dejaron en silencio las flores sobre su ataúd. -

- Esme, lamento no haber podido hacer más por ti. – dijo Jasper. – pero te agradezco los años de calma que nos regalaste tras ese momento de tormenta. Te agradezco porque de alguna forma tus acciones y tu forma de ser crearon a este ser maravilloso al que amo con locura y que me acompaña todos los días y me regalo a nuestros preciosos hijos. Espero que encuentres la paz que necesita tu alma. Descansa en paz. – dijo con su mejor acento sureño, ese que hacía reír a mi madre, porque según ella lo hacía ver más encantador.

Finalmente Rene, la novia, amante, enfermera, compañera de vida… o no sé que de mi mamá se acercó a despedirla y así nos quedamos a ver como la tierra cubría esa caja en lo que quedaban los restos de mi madre. Fuimos a comer, no quisimos acercarnos a la recepción que Rene preparo en la casa de mi madre, la verdad es que aunque se había ganado nuestro perdón todos estábamos física y emocionalmente exhaustos, sobre todos los más pequeñitos. Cuando estábamos en el hotel preparando todo para la salida al día siguiente, mi hermano recibió una llamada de Rene para informarnos que mañana debíamos ir a la casa de los Masen para abrir el testamento de mi madre. Así que nos tocó esperar para poder indicarle a la tripulación el momento de partida, tendríamos que esperar a la reunión con los abogados de Esme para saber cuando regresaríamos a casa. Al día siguiente nos quedamos todos en la sala de estar, con nuestros hijos y Rene. Luego de que el abogado un tal Sr. Jay McCarthy hiciera toda la parafernalia legal llegó al grano del asunto, y dio lectura a la ultima voluntad de mi madre.

**Yo Esme Anne Masen Platt, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, y expresando así mi última voluntad, realizo la repartición de mis bienes esperando que mis hijos, mis nietos y mis queridos Rene y Carlisle, sean felices y se den por servidos. **

**A Rene Reaser, mi querida amiga, amante y compañera; la que me acompañó en los momentos de dolor, de insomnio y de sufrimiento le dejo una serie de joyas que previamente he seleccionado y que le serán entregadas por el Dr. McCarthy como muestra de mi profundo cariño y afecto. Como muestra de mi agradecimiento a sus dedicados cuidados le dejo un apartamento en Atenas que pertenecía a la familia Platt y que me fue heredado por mi madre y que ahora estará a su nombre, así como los dos carros que son de mi propiedad y que se encuentran en Creta. **– En realidad era uno solo, a juzgar que el otro se perdió en el accidente. – **Así mismo dejó una cuenta para ella con cuatro millones de dólares, para que no tenga que depender de nadie el resto de su vida. **

**A mi amadísimo Emmett dejó mis acciones en la Empresa Masen&Ltda, y el Yate que es de mi propiedad y que se encuentra en Creta. Espero que seas feliz y que nunca olvides lo mucho que siempre te amé hijo, para mí siempre fuiste Emmett, mi Emmett. **

**Para mi Edward, mi pequeño que siempre fue maduro y amoroso y al que nunca supe apreciar como debí… Sé que lo que más disfrutas es pasar tiempo con tus hijos, y por lo que he visto en las fotos que me envía Isabella no pierdes tiempo en llevarlos de viaje a conocer, a aprender y a pasar tiempo en familia. Siempre fuiste el más hogareño y el más apegado al concepto de familia, por eso para ti esta casa, que ha pertenecido a la Familia Masen por generaciones, esta casa la heredé directamente de mi abuelo Emmett y siempre fui feliz en ella. Espero que cuando vengan de visita tu y tu familia disfrute enormemente este hogar. **

**Alice… mi pequeñita llena de energía, nunca supe amarte como debía, los celos que me ocasionaba tener que compartir a tu padre contigo, no me permitieron ver la maravillosa persona que eres. Para ti el avión que compre esperando a mejorar y poder visitarlos y rogar por su perdón. Así mismo quiero que queden en tus manos todas las joyas de la familia Masen Platt, con excepciones aquí establecidas. **

**Isabella, se que no tengo palabras, ni merezco pedir tu perdón, porque la forma en la que me dedique a tu sufrimiento no tiene redención. Quiero que conserves una joya que pertenecía a Anne Masen, mi bisabuela, es un corazón de diamante, que cuelga de una pulsera de platino con pequeños zafiros, estoy segura que sabrás apreciarla y cuidarás de ella, porque como a mí, esa hermosa joya te hará recordar el aún más hermoso corazón de mi hijo. **

**Rosalie, se que contigo no tengo oportunidad de pedirte perdón porque sé que no me lo otorgarás de ninguna forma, quiero que conserves otra joya de la familia, pero esta vez de la familia Platt, es una gargantilla de diamantes rosas. Sé que sabrás cuidarla y lucirla con esa elegancia innata tan propia de ti. **

**Para mis nietos: Valerie Rose Cullen Hale, Jane Esme Cullen Volturi-Swan, Kellan Nicolás Cullen Hale, Edward Anthony Cullen Swan, Elizabeth Lillian Cullen Swan, Marie Alice Cullen Swan, Isabella Marie Whitlock Cullen, Gabrielle Carlie Cullen Swan, Renee Chistina Cullen Hale, Charles William Cullen Swan, Carlisle Christopher Cullen Swan, Jackson Monroe Whitlock Cullen y Ashley Anne Michelle Whitlock Cullen, les dejo tres millones de dólares para sus estudios universitarios en un fideicomiso, en todos los casos, con excepción del dinero correspondiente a mi nieta Marie Alice Cullen, quien falleció días después de su nacimiento, quedando el dinero que estaba destinado a ella, a la creación de un parque ecológico dedicado a la procreación y preservación de mariposas, que será creado en la ciudad de Londres. Los terrenos para dicho proyecto ya fueron adquiridos y se encuentran a nombre de la Fundación Marie Alice Swan y están cercanos al hospital construido por esta.**

**Se hará un aporte de diez millos de dólares a la fundación, además de una serie de seis casas que fueron adquiridas y acondicionadas y se encuentran en las inmediaciones del hospital y servirán para dar hospedaje temporal a familia de niños hospitalizados y que no cuenten con los medio para hospedarse o que vivan alejados de Londres. **

**A mi siempre amado Carlisle, dejo la hacienda Masen y todo aquello relacionado con ella, ubicada California, para que pueda hacer uso de ella como disponga. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que no encontraste a mí lado y la que no te permití al lado de Renee. Espero de verdad seas inmensamente feliz como te mereces con Renata y la pequeña Anette. **

**El resto de la fortuna será destinado a la creación y el mantenimiento de la Fundación Masen-Platt destinada al apoyo de enfermos de cáncer de estómago, así como el apoyo de investigaciones para la cura de este mal, la fundación será dirigida por Rene Reaser en contribución con el Doctor Jay McCarthy. **

**Espero que pueda alcanzar la paz que requiere mi Alma. Se qué esto no compra su perdón ni redime mis pecados, pero espero que ahora sin mí puedan alcanzar la felicidad plena. Aspiro en el fondo de mi corazón rogar por su perdón, pero sé que no lo merezco.**

**Esme Anne Massen Platt**

Estaba realmente sin palabras, primero por la forma en la que se dispuso la herencia, y en segundo porque realmente no tenía idea que mi madre hubiese heredado tantas cosas de su abuelo o abuelos, la verdad sabíamos de esta casa en Creta, pero nada más. Creo que las cosas que más me impresionaron fueron las joyas para mi esposa y mi cuñada, la hacienda para Carlisle, y el dinero para mi mariposita y la fundación. Emmett, Rosalie y sus hijos regresaron a Londres, cuando la llamada de Rene ellos se encontraban unos días en Chicago, habían ido para asistir al cumpleaños de los gemelos y se quedaron unos días para revisar unos asuntos, pero su residencia estaba permanentemente en Londres, ya Emmett regresaría la próxima semana para ver lo de la empresa. Mi hermana Allie, Jasper y los pequeños junto con papá regresaron a Chicago.

Mi preciosa esposa, mis hijos y yo, nos quedamos unos días más en Creta, teníamos que arreglar el papeleo relacionado con la parte de la herencia que estaba destinada a la fundación, así que nos quedamos tres días más en la mansión Masen. De allí volamos a Londres, para acomodar lo de la herencia, además de que nos moríamos de ganas por ver a nuestros sobrinos y mi hermosa quería encontrarse con todos sus hermanos en pleno, antes de regresar pasamos por Montepulciano, a revisar el viñedo, a visitar a los Nonos y pasaríamos por Volterra para ver a Tanya, Félix y los niños, además de visitar a Aro, que ahora vivía de forma permanente en Italia.

Aro había adoptado a todos mis hijos como sus nietos, y le encantaba tenerlos cerca, se tomaba el tiempo para jugar con ellos y estar pendientes de sus intereses. Nos había insistido mil veces que tanto él como los nonos estarían encantados de tener al batallón cerca todos los días, pero la verdad es que ni mi princesa ni yo teníamos corazón para dejar a Marie solita en Chicago. Ya no íbamos todos los días al cementerio como antes, pero seguíamos haciéndole visitas religiosas dos veces al mes.

Fue pasando el tiempo y el dolor que me causó haberle fallado a mi madre por no estar con ella mientras estuvo enferma se fue diluyendo poco a poco. Todos los días estaba rodeado de mis maravillosos pequeños y de la hermosa mujer que compartía mi vida… mi mujer. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan feliz como lo era. Pero todo es posible, solo basta con soñarlo, desearlo y luchar por ello. Todos los días era una experiencia increíble, nuestros hijos aunque nos daban trabajo y algunos disgustos, nos llenaban las horas de alegría, de risas, de cariño, de ingenio. La única cosa que podría pedirle distinta a la vida es el tener a nuestra mariposita a nuestro lado, creciendo y siendo especial como sus hermanos, pero no todo puede ser perfecto. Aunque a decir verdad este momento ciertamente lo era, este momento era completamente perfecto… Estaba recostado sobre mi brazo, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la palma de mi mano… feliz… completamente satisfecho y saciado… con mi ropa y la de mi princesa tirada por cada esquina del chalet, con las velas consumiéndose y con las flores perfumando la estancia, que ahora olía a fresias, chocolate, champgne y sexo, con cada resto de chocolate previamente esparcido en mi esposa retirado de su cuerpo con mi lengua, con esos fantásticos zapatos azul cobalto aún coronando los pies de mi diosa, mientras que con mi mano libre dibujaba pequeños círculos en la espalda desnuda de mi mujer… lentamente me incliné para empezar a dejar besos húmedos por la línea de su columna, con mi deseo por ella plenamente renovado.

- Princesa… - le ronronee en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. -

- Uhmmm…. – respondió ella mitad dormida, mitad gimiendo de placer. -

- Te amo. – le dije aún al oído, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello y metiendo mi mano debajo de su cuerpo para tocarla justo allí donde sabía que la encendía, la excitaba y la ponía completamente necesitada de mí. – Te amo. – le repetí. -

- Y yo a ti mi vida. – me dijo, haciendo que le diera espacio para girarse y quedarse frente a mí, conmigo entre sus piernas y mi cadera levemente apoyada en la suya, y regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, acompañada de una sensual mirada lujuriosa. – Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor. – me dijo para luego hacer que me perdiera en el dulce sabor de su boca y de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que no solo tendría un buen cumpleaños, sino que desde que estoy a su lado todos y cada uno de mis días eran buenos y felices.

Lejos quedó para siempre, el odio, el dolor y el sufrimiento. Todo eso que nos separó un día quedó definitivamente enterrado en ese cementerio de Creta. Ahora el ser felices dependía siempre y para siempre de nosotros mismos… y me encargaría por hacer eternamente feliz a mi hermosa Otra… a Mi Mujer, a Mi Ángel, a mi bellísima Bella Swan, que hace siete años dejó de ser esa mujer para convertirse en Otra, para convertirse en Bella Cullen, en lo que debió ser siempre, la esposa de Edward Cullen, mi mujer, mi ángel, mi diosa, mi amante, mi princesa por toda la eternidad.

Fin…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por la Corrección Edith… **

**Espero que disfrutaran del Epílogo. De corazón les agradezco todos los maravillosos reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo final, ya se los agradeceré por mensaje privado… Gracias… Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre. Ustedes son quienes le dan el oxígeno a "La Otra"… antes de empezar con "El Tatuaje", nos queda el segundo Epílogo cortesía de la Solicitud hecha por Guacha, y estoy considerando otra solicitud por allí… luego les cuento. **

**Gracias… Mil Gracias siempre**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz.**

**Recuerden… "Si la vida te da limones…"**

**En el próximo capítulo hacemos el recuento de los reviews y los maravillosos lectores de La Otra y sus países de procedencia. **


	23. Chapter 23: Epílogo 2

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Dedicatoria Especial a Guacha… Gracias a ti existen estas dieciocho páginas adicionales de "La Otra"**

…

Epílogo 2:

Regresaba de mi acostumbrada cabalgata por los viñedos, habían pasado doce años desde la muerte de mi madre… después del dolor que nos sobrevino su perdida vinieron otros… Dos años más tarde murió el Nono Billy, una caída complico su estado de salud y termino con su muerte unos meses más tarde… Esa noticia nos hizo trasladarnos a Montepulcino, no queríamos que la Nona pasara sus últimos años de vida sola y triste, no había manera de alejarla de Italia, así que nos mudamos. El hecho de que los pequeños estudiaran en el Colegio Italiano ayudó a su traslado y que pudieran terminar y continuar sus estudios. Nos había costado mucho separarnos de Marie, pero íbamos a Chicago al menos cuatro o seis veces al año y en todas ellas íbamos a visitarla, en su tumba nunca faltaban flores, y mi hermana y su familia se encargaban de visitarla en esos meses en los que nosotros no estábamos en Chicago, también nuestra Jane estaba viviendo en esa ciudad que básicamente la vio crecer, mi muñeca ya tenía veintisiete años y hacía dos nos había hecho abuelos de una hermosa palomita, llamada Marie Anne, cuando estaba en Londres en la universidad estudiando letras se enamoro perdidamente de un chico llamado Noah Williams, un estudiante becado de arquitectura, oriundo de Chicago, humilde, honesto y trabajador que se convirtió en uno de mis pupilos y que a pulso se gano su puesto en Cullens-Voulturi & Asociados, mi respeto y el de mi hermosa, así como nuestra bendición para su matrimonio, ellos también eran una constante compañía para mi mariposita.

Tres años después de la muerte del Nono, Sue siguió sus pasos, pero al menos no fue una muerte dolorosa, simplemente se durmió para no despertar más. También nos dejaron Doña Bree y el Sr. James, y mi gran y querido amigo Aro Volturi. Al menos mi padre con a sus setenta y seis años se mantenía bastante bien y todavía podía espantar los novios de mi hermanita Anette que a sus diecinueve años le llovían los pretendientes. Los mellizos estaban cerca de los veinticinco años, mi gatita hermosa había estudiado medicina y mientras hacía la especialidad de Cardiología trabajaba en el dispensario de Montepulciano, era absolutamente hermosa, siempre lo había sido, responsable, profesional y dedicada, había tenido montones de pretendientes y algunos novios, y yo siempre los he odiado absolutamente a todos, ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermosa Lizzie… al último no le he podido objetar demasiado, se trata del Dr. Derek Shepherd Gray, hijo de dos reconocidos neurocirujanos norteamericanos que habían contribuido en innúmeros proyectos de la fundación, y participado en muchos de nuestros bailes y eventos benéficos, allí se habían conocido nuestros hijos y cuando estudiaron juntos empezaron como amigos, hasta que al graduarse comenzaron a saltar las chispas, no es que considerara que existiera él que fuera el hombre perfecto para mi princesita, pues ninguno lo era, pero la verdad es que el doctorcito era lo más cercano. Ed… mi campeón, era un reconocido concertista, además que daba clases en Juilliard, además de escuelas de los suburbios de New York… pero su vida amorosa era simplemente otra historia aparte…

Mi florecita hermosa, mi Belle, mi copia al carbón de mi preciosa… al menos por fuera lo era… ya tenía diecinueve años, era la chispa de alegría de nuestra vida, me lograba sacar bastantes canas verdes, casi tantas como sus hermanos menores. Aun cuando poseía esa belleza etérea y angelical de su madre era mucho más inquieta, era ella la que se lanzaba rápidas cabalgatas conmigo a lo largo de los viñedos, o se la vivía corriendo Europa en moto en compañía del loco de su primo Kellan, verla montada en esa cosa me irritaba hasta niveles insospechados, pero ella lo arreglaba todo con unos besos y con la ayuda Elizabeth que me convencía de todo, no había duda yo hacía siempre lo que quería mi gatita, así que a través de los ojos de mi gata no me parecía tan horrible que mi florecita saltara en paracaídas, parapentes o cualquier locura que se le ocurría; seguía pintando, pero creo que lo hacía para calmar un poco el exceso de adrenalina, sin dejar de ser impactantemente grandiosa. Si tenía novio no me lo decía, aunque sospechaba que no le era para nada indiferente Allistair Volturi, sobrino de Félix… sin embargo no sé si el temperamento sosegado de Allistair podría conquistar el corazón rebelde de mi Gabrielle. Por suerte la adivina de la familia era Alice y no mi princesa, y el hijo de de Riley tenía una relación con una Cullen, pero no con mi florecita sino con Isa, la hija de Jasper y Alice.

En cuanto a los pequeños de la casa, eran ellos los que verdaderamente ponían sazón a nuestra vida. Mi Pateador, pasaba con nosotros todas las vacaciones y cada vez que se podía escapar, el resto del tiempo Charles vivía en Chicago con su hermana, los gemelos tenían ya dieciséis años, y si Charlie quería tener futuro en el americano pues tendría que seguir en su escuela en Chicago. Por su parte mi cachorro seguía jugando al Hockey aquí en Italia y el próximo año tendría enormes oportunidades de entrar en la selección, era una buena oportunidad pero la verdad es que aunque mi princesa no lo quería admitir, lo más seguro es que optará por ir a la universidad en Chicago y continuar con su deporte en Estados Unidos. A su edad lucían mucho mayores de lo que eran, por lo que generalmente atraían mujeres de más edad, lo que le causaba numerosos dolores de cabeza a mi esposa, de hecho terminamos por prohibirle las fiestas hasta tarde o que las amigas de Gabrielle se quedaran a dormir, cuando en dos oportunidades nos encontramos en las mañanas a las chicas que en la noche acompañaban a Belle enrolladas en las sábanas de nuestros hijos menores… la primera vez casi le da un infarto a mi ángel, ya que sus bebés solo tenían quince años y las chicas dieciocho. El siguiente que casi se infarta fui yo, cuando encontré a dos de las amigas de Belle en la cama de Carl y una de las amigas de Lizzie en la de Charles…

Estaba desensillando el caballo, perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando unos pasos se acercaron a mí a la carrera haciéndome girar…

- Tito… Tito. – gritaba mi ternurita. Nuestra sobrina Keyla corría hacia mí, ella acostumbraba a pasar sus vacaciones en Montepulciano, sobre todo cuando sabía que Ed venía a pasar la temporada en casa; lo que no entendía era porque se encontraba llorando como lo hacía. Me gire para ofrecerle el consuelo de mis brazos, no sé por que pero la pequeña y yo siempre habíamos desarrollado un lazo especial, y aun cuando ella tenía más padres que nadie era a mí al que recurría en busca de consejo o con quien lloraba sus penas, lo cual era extraño cuando el causante de sus lágrimas eran en su mayoría mi hijo Edward. -

- Que sucede pequeña?. – le dije. – por que lloras de esa manera?.

- Es Ed, Tito. – me dijo sollozando. – Él… Él…

- Ya llegó Edward?. – le pregunté, buscando respuestas puntuales que me ayudaran a calmarla, pero creo que esa fue una de las equivocadas porque lejos de calmarla la alteraro un poco más de lo que estaba. – Que sucede pequeñita?. – repetí apretando mis brazos entorno a ella. – Es que acaso llamó para decir que no venía?. – intente de nuevo. -

- Si vino Tío. – me dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz. – Ya llegó. – me repitió. -

- No entiendo Keyla. – le dije mirándola con ternura. – eso no era lo que querías que sucediera desde hace una semana cariño?. – le dije acariciando su mejilla.-

- Es que la trajo a ella. – me dijo con lo ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. – la trajo Tío, y sabes lo que eso significa. – me dijo en susurros y yo apreté el puente de mi nariz como gesto de frustración, nunca perdería esa costumbre… Claro que sabía que significaba eso, el hecho de que mi hijo trajera hasta el viñedo a Gianna Bantiocelli, solo quería decir que le estaba dando más importancia en su vida de la que yo y todos esperábamos.

Mi Campeón, ha pasado toda la vida enamorado de Keyla, él no quiere reconocerlo, pero todos lo vemos… todos vemos como lo ojos de Ed se encienden y se vuelven más cálidos en la presencia de Keyla, todos vemos en sus ojos la misma expresión que tengo yo cuando veo a mi Bella. Pero el siempre, como lo hice yo en mi época, se empeña en que Keyla es como su hermanita menor, su prima querida, a la que cuida y protege como si se tratara de Jane, Elizabeth o Gabrielle… cuando el ni siquiera puede verla como ve a Valerie, Renee, Isa, Anette o Ashely… es que ni siquiera la ve como ve a Leah…. Es tan ciego, y le está haciendo tanto daño a Keyla… y se está haciendo tanto daño a él, que ya no sé como hacer.

- Tranquila preciosa. – le dije. – ya vamos a ver como le abrimos los ojos al ciego de mi hijo. Ahora lo que vamos hacer es lavarte esa cara, y vamos a ver que tan grave es la visita de Ed. - Así Keyla y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escalinata de la casona, una vez allí y antes de entrar me dirigí a ella nuevamente. - Keyla, eres una niña inteligente y dulce, eres una mujer hermosa y tengo la certeza de que no existe mejor mujer para mi hijo y para madre de mis nietos que tú. – le dije dejando un beso en su cabeza. –

- No creo que Edward piense lo mismo tío. – me respondió ella bajando esa tierna y dulce mirada que siempre había cautivado al ciego de mi hijo. -

- Pues en ese caso él se lo pierde… De todas formas por ahí anda Alec Volturi que también esta de visita. – le dije. -

- Si tío, pero sabes bien que él está enamoradísimo de Anette. – replicó. -

- Es verdad. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ya tenía alguna idea rondándome en la cabeza, y esta vez tendría que buscar la ayuda de mis hijas además de la de mi hermosa. – Ahora quiero que sonrías e ignores olímpicamente a mi hijo. – le aconseje. – y deberías acercarte a Belle, con ella están Allistair y Alec. – tras guiñarle un ojo entramos a la Casona. Una vez dentro la luz de todo el lugar quedó para mi concentrado en un solo punto… Mi Diosa. -

- Mi princesa. – dijo al entrar, acercándome a besar a mi dulce Bella, antes de fijar mi vista en cualquier otro punto del salón. – Cielo te extrañe. – tras dejar un beso en sus labios y abrazarla fuertemente. – Tendrías que haberme acompañado. – le susurré al oído. – te aseguro que la pasaríamos tan bien como la última que cabalgamos juntos hasta el arroyo. – le dije suavemente sintiéndola estremecerse en mis brazos.

- También te extrañe cielo. – me dijo mi hermosa. – y siempre hay tiempo para un paseo nocturno. – me dijo en un susurró haciendo que este se convirtiera en mi turno para estremecerme. - Que tal el paseo?. – agregó. -

- Espléndido como siempre. – dije mirando a Belle. – Solo me faltó que mi pequeña bribona me acompañara. – luego le guiñé un ojo a mi princesita. Para luego dirigirme a mi hijo. – Ed, hijo bienvenido a casa. – le dije haciendo que girara su atención de Keyla que se encontraba en un lado del salón con Allistair, Belle y Alec, y quien siguiendo mi consejo había entrado sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ed o su compañía, tras acercarle le di un abrazo y le dije al oído. – Veo que trajiste una invitada. –

- Si papá. – me dijo acercándose a su "novia". – Papá ya conoces a Gianna. – dijo presentando a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- Bienvenida. – le dije. – espero que te sientas cómoda en nuestra casa. – intente ser amable como siempre aunque la verdad no me apetecía demasiado. De pronto la suave risa de Keyla rompió la tensa calma y mientras miraba la postura tensa y los puños apretados de Ed al lado de su cuerpo, él miraba como Alec hacia comentarios que provocaban la encantadora risa de nuestra ternurita, mientras colocaba uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello en su lugar. Sonreí de lado y cruce mi mirada con la de mi ángel y mis dos princesas Belle y Lizzie, con Belle que ya se encontraba junto con Keyla y Lizzie que venía entrando por la puerta, todos vimos la situación, todos vimos los "galanteos" de Alec, todos vimos los "coqueteos" de Keyla, pero sobre todo vimos la postura en el cuerpo tenso de mi hijo, y los celos llameando en sus ojos, así como lo hacía la envidia en los ojos de Gianna. -

- Señora la cena está servida. – dijo María, quien se encargaba de ayudarnos con las cosas de la casa, interrumpiendo la tensa calma. -

- Gracias María, ya pasamos todos al comedor. – dijo mi esposa, haciéndole señas a nuestros hijos y sus invitados para que se dirigieran a la mesa. La cena transcurrió de una manera realmente agradable, aunque el toque de diversión los daban Carl y Belle sobre cada uno de los comentarios superficiales y banales de Gianna, Ed no hacía más que resoplar y voltear los ojos en una muda suplica a su madre y a mí para que hiciéramos que sus hermanos dejaran la fiesta en paz, pero solo conseguían ponerlo más pesados. Así que la paz no duro demasiado. -

- Mamá creo que es suficiente. – dijo Ed en un intento porque mi ángel calmara a sus hermanos que se burlaban de Gianna por los comentarios que hizo sobre "El David" y "Las Puertas del Paraíso" de Miguel Ángel que recién habían visitado en el día, y la pobre chica parecía no enterarse de nada; sin embargo ante el tono demandante que mi hijo uso sobre su madre, no pude más que mirarlo con reproche sobre el borde de la copa de vino que reposaba en mis labios. -

- Ed… siendo sincero creo que si tu novia quiere perdurar en esta familia va a tener que aprender a manejarse o defenderse sola de tus hermanos. – le dije, y dirigiéndome a ella. – Y Gianna querida, espero que tengas paciencia, porque si así te ves con este par, mañana cuando llegue Charles será peor.

- Charles llega mañana papito?. – pregunto mi gatita al pendiente siempre de sus hermanos. -

- Si hija, ya mañana lo tenemos correteando por aquí. – le dije. -

- Eso es genial. – dijeron a la vez Belle y Carl mirando a Gianna maliciosamente. -

- No tiene porque preocuparse por mí Sr. Cullen. – dijo la niñita mirando a Keyla de lado en lo que me pareció un abierto desafío. – A la final solo estaremos aquí un par de días para que Eddie resuelva unos asuntos con ustedes. – dijo la mocosa y yo me revolví con el apodo que uso para nombrar a mi hijo, además que sabía que él lo odiaba, no entendía como lo permitía. – Después de eso Eddie me prometió llevarme a conocer su casa de Creta. – dijo la igualada pretenciosa. -

- Su casa de Creta?. – dijo Lizzie. – Que yo sepa la casa de Creta es de papá, no de "Eddie". – le dijo provocando una mueca de burla por parte de Gianna, y una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Edward. -

- Además… - agregó Gabrielle sacando la artillería pesada. – Papá le prestó la casa a Kellan para pasara unas semanas con su novia. – Cosa que era mentira, pero aunque Kellan y Ed eran de la misma edad, la relación de amistad entre esté y Belle era mucho más sólida y nadie en la mesa desmentiría a mi florecita. – Y salvo que quieras encontrarte a Kellan y Catalina follando hasta en la mesa donde desayunas, mejor ni lo pienses. -

- Belle, cuida esos términos en la mesa. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Lo siento mamá. – dijo ella inocentemente. -

- Lo siento Gianna, la casa de mi padre en Creta está fuera de discusión entonces. – le dijo Ed, recalcando el hecho de que la casa era de mi propiedad. -

- Si no vamos a tu casa en Creta, podemos ir a Londres. – le dijo ella batiendo las pestañas. – Tienes allí una casa no es cierto. -

- Si Ed, porque no la llevas a "tu casa de Londres". – dijo Carl, haciendo mofa de su hermano. Y burlándose de Gianna. -

- Por qué te ríes Carlisle?. – le dijo ella molesta. -

- Gianna, mi hermano se ríe porque si fuéramos a "mi casa" de Londres dormiríamos bajo un puente. – le dijo calmadamente Edward. – Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, esas casas de las que has leído en la prensa rosa, no son mías, son de mi papá y de mi mamá.

- Pero lo que es de ellos es tuyo. – le replicó la muy igualada. -

- Solo lo será después de que Edward y yo pasemos a mejor vida niñita. – le dijo mi esposa visiblemente molesta. – y esas "casas" no serán de Edward, o no solo de él… Te recuerdo pequeña que nosotros tenemos seis hijos.

- Pero Ed es el mayor de los varones, así que es el heredero. – dijo la niña tonta esta. -

- No somos de la realeza Gianna. – le dijo Lizzie perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. -

- Y eso quiere decir?. – Preguntó la tonta. -

- Eso quiere decir que mis hijos, todos ellos, los seis, tomarán parte en la herencia y seremos mi esposa y yo quien decidamos quien va a heredar que. – dije y ella dio un respingo en su silla. – así mismo les hemos enseñado a nuestros hijos el valor del trabajo y del dinero propio, y si dentro de unos años nos provoca vender todo y dejar todo, absolutamente todo a nombre de la fundación y sus programas de ayuda y nada a nuestros hijos, pues así se hará porque sería esa nuestra última voluntad.

- Y ustedes piensan permitir eso. – les dijo horrorizada. Mientras que además de las expresiones de mis hijos era divertido ver a Allistair, Alec y Keyla que estaban mudos ante el descaro de la mujercita. -

- No solo lo permitiríamos sino estaríamos completamente de acuerdo. – Sentenció Belle. – No es cierto Ed?. – le preguntó a su hermano, nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que ellos habían conversado al respecto innumeras veces y todos estaban completamente de acuerdos. De hecho aún cuando mis hijos se permitían ciertos lujos como el gasto de su ropa, y sus autos deportivos, preferían vivir de una forma sencilla, sin hacer mal uso de su dinero, su poder y su influencia, y se llevaban bien con todos en los alrededores y disfrutaban de la vida como cualquiera en el pueblo.

- Belle tiene razón Cariño, eso es algo en lo que hemos estado de acuerdo siempre. – sentenció él, mirando a Keyla de soslayo, quien no pudo evitar el gesto de oír a Ed llamar cariño a su novia. La cena siguió de forma tensa, estaba claro que solo Ed soportaba a Gianna, y eso no era demasiado seguro. Me tocó incluso ponerla en su sitio cuando fue grosera con María. -

- Cariño creo que tienes algo que conversar con tus padres. – le instó Gianna a mi hijo cuando ya estábamos terminando el café. Él la miro y tras un profundo suspiro. -

- Mamá, Papá, podemos hablar en privado. – nos dijo, mi princesa apretó mi mano sobre la mesa y nos pusimos de pie, al tiempo que ambos asentíamos, lo mismo hicieron él y Gianna, pero inmediatamente mi princesa lo detuvo. -

- Vamos hablar Edward Anthony. – oh oh… Ed estaba en problemas, mi hermosa no le decía Edward Anthony de gratis. – Pero solo los tres… La señorita se queda con tus hermanos, o mejor aún puede ir a ocupar la habitación que Maria preparo para ella.

- No voy a ocupar la habitación de Ed. – dijo la mujercita. -

- Lo siento Gianna, pero no en mi casa. – le dijo mi hermosa. – Belle, por favor enséñale a la joven su habitación. -

- Por supuesto mamita. – le dijo mi florecita a su madre con un brillo maléfico en esa hermosa y chocolate mirada. -

Lejos de ir al despacho los tres nos enfilamos a la sala de música, ese lugar en el que habíamos sido tan felices a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos. Apenas entremos me senté en mi viejo piano, mientras mi hermosa nos servía a los tres una copa de vino oporto, no éramos de los que bebíamos demasiado pero esta vez lo necesitaríamos. Así que mientras Ed daba vueltas por la sala pensando en cual era la mejor forma de exponer su cometido, comencé tocando la nana de mi hermosa, y otras tantas canciones que compuse para ella a lo largo de estos años. Cuando Ed estaba apunto de abrir la boca, unos golpes en la puerta que interrumpió su conversación, espero que no así su valentía.

- Adelante. – dije mientras seguía al piano, y de pronto la hermosa cabellera negra de Keyla apareció por la rendija de la puerta. – Tito, tía Bella, quería avisarles que vamos a salir. – dijo, cuando estaba por retirarse después del asentimiento de cabeza de ambos estaba por retirarse cuando Ed se lo impidió. -

- Vamos quienes Keyla-key?. – le dijo. Y yo recordé el viejo apodo, espero que él se diera cuenta cuanto daño le hacía a Keyla diciéndole así, le decía Keyla-key, porque de niño y de adolescentes, siempre le decía a Keyla que ella tenía su heart key, la llaves de su corazón, aunque si él no lo recordaba, mi ternurita si, lo vi inmediatamente en la tristeza reflejada en sus ojitos. -

- Gianna ya está instalada y esperando por ti. – le dijo ella destilando tristeza en tu voz. – Eso es lo que te interesa. -

- Eso no responde lo que te pregunté, Keyla. – Le dijo mi hijo perdiendo la paciencia y pidiendo explicaciones que no le correspondía. -

- No vamos a llegar muy tarde titos. – nos dijo, ignorando a mi campeón. – Vamos a donde siempre. – dicho esto me lanzó un beso a mí y a su tía y salió. -

- Vas a dejarla ir así nada más. – dijo molesto jalando su cabello en señal de frustración. Yo solo lo miraba, esperando por lo que iba a salir de todo esto. - acaso saben para donde va y con quien.

- Todas estas noches han salido. – le dijo mi princesa encogiéndose de hombres. -

- Todas las noches?. – dijo …. Celoso?. – Quienes?. -

- Creo que Keyla tiene razón Ed, eso no es tu problema hijo. – le dije. – pero supongo que te sentirás igual de preocupado por tus hermanas al saber que también ellas han salido todas las noches. – le dije picándolo un poco. -

- Ellas van a ir con Derek y Allistair. – dijo. – así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos. -

- Y Keyla va con Alec. – le dijo mi princesa, dándome una mirada disimulada. -

- Pero él no es nada suyo. – dijo. – no es su novio, no es su pareja, ni siquiera su amigo. – observó, molesto. -

- Aún no. – dije encogiéndome de hombros, y siguiendo con la pieza que tocaba, mientras mi princesa se paraba detrás de la banqueta del piano apretándome el hombro suavemente en señal de apoyo, pero de forma disimulada, para que no fuera percibida por nuestro hijo. – pero podría.

- Que quieres decir?. – dijo. -

- He visto lo mismo que has visto tú hoy hijo… solo eso. – le dije. – Pero eras tu quien querías decirnos algo. -

- Tienen razón. – dijo sentándose en el sofá, y luego de mantener su cabeza entre sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. – Yo… yo… - Mi princesa se sentó a su lado, dándole conforto e intentando que dijera aquello que quería. -

- Que sucede hijo?. – le preguntó mi princesa. -

- Voy a casarme con Gianna. – dijo de una vez. -

- Estas seguro?. – le pregunté. -

- Si… tenemos año y medio juntos. - … año y medio?... tanto?, Dios como la aguanta?. - Y creo que es el paso a seguir. -

- Ese no es un paso que se tome a la ligera, y no tiene que ver con el tiempo que han estado juntos, eso tiene que ver con lo que tu sientes, y si piensas que tu decisión es correcta o no. – le dijo mi ángel. -

- Estoy seguro. – dijo, aunque su mirada y sus gestos decían todo lo contrario. – por eso quiero el Diamante Azul de los Cullen, quiero formalizar el compromiso. – mi diosa y yo casi nos da un ataque en ese momento. -

- Qué?... El Diamante de los Cullen…? - repetí incrédulo. – Estas enloqueciendo. -

- El Diamante me corresponde papá, voy a pedirle matrimonio a mi novia, mamá debe darme el anillo. – me dijo. -

- El anillo es de tu madre. – le dije tajantemente. – Y tu madre es quien decide a cual de sus hijos debe entregárselo, y no lo hará hasta que la mujer que lo porte cumpla para su hijo las características que marcan la tradición de los Cullen. – Le dije mientras mi princesa miraba a nuestro hijo sin decir aún palabra. –

- Gianna es la mujer que yo decidí que pasara su vida conmigo. – me replicó. – fue ella a la que elegí como madre de mis hijos y como futura señora Cullen.

- Eso no la hace merecedora del Diamante de los Cullen. – le dije con simpleza. – Si quieres casarte con esa mujer hazlo. Pero no tienes porque entregarle esa joya a ella. Cuando yo cometí la estupidez de casarme con Heidi le di un anillo de compromiso cualquiera. – le dije. – Deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Gianna no es Heidi. – dijo molesto. -

- Pero no es la mujer de tu vida, tu alma gemela, aquella destinada amarte por lo que eres por todos los días de tu vida, no es la que está destinada a ser la madre de tus hijos… No es la mujer para ti. – le dije. - Si quieres casarte, adelante. – concluí. – pero será sin el Diamante de los Cullen.

- El Diamante me corresponde. – dijo. – La Abuela Lizzie lo dijo mamá. – apeló a su madre. -

- La Abuela Elizabeth, dijo que aquella mujer destinada a tu padre sería la encargada de entregar el anillo a la siguiente generación, y en efecto dijo que esperaba que se lo entregarán a un pequeño con el nombre de su padre, pero eso no quiere decir que el anillo sea tuyo Ed. – le dijo mi princesa suave, pero firmemente. – Soy yo quien decide a cual de mis hijos le voy a hacer entrega el anillo.

- Pero mamá soy yo el que está próximo a casarse. – dijo él dando vueltas por el salón. – Además Gianna no va a aceptar otro anillo que no sea el Diamante Cullen.

- La única mujer que se atrevió a pedir el Diamante Cullen le fue negado. – le dije tajantemente recordando con un punzada de dolor la obsesión de mi madre con la joya. – Y pienso continuar esa tradición.

- No es justo papá. – dijo. – Yo soy el mayor de tus hijos, es a mí al que le corresponde. – estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Gianna haciendo gala de toda su mala educación entró sin ser invitada. -

- Eddi ya le diste las buenas nuevas a tus padres?. – dijo colgándose inmediatamente de su brazo. – Ya te dieron el anillo?.

- Ya Edward nos dijo sus noticias. – dijo mi ángel, colocándose a mi lado. -

- Y el anillo. – dijo emocionada. – Me muero porque me lo pongas en el dedo. – dijo mirando codiciosamente el anillo en la mano de mi esposa. -

- Lo siento Gianna, pero si mi hijo Edward quiere proponerte matrimonio tendrá que comprar un anillo. – le dije, bufando en mi interior por la pesadilla de ver a mi hijo casado con semejante mujer. – y para que ambos lo apreciaran más debería comprarlo con su suelo. – añadí. –

- Qué?. – Dijo la mujercita alterada. – Ese anillo me pertenece como futura Sra. Cullen. – decía apuntando con rabia la mano de mi princesa. -

- La única Sra. Cullen aquí es mi esposa joven. – le dije. -

- Pero Eddie es el mayor de sus hijos, a él le corresponde entregarle el Diamante Cullen a su prometida. – insistió. -

- La tradición dice que el Diamante pasa a los hijos varones para que se lo hagan entrega a la mujer de su vida, en señal de amor eterno. – le dijo mi ángel, sacando paciencia de no se donde. -

- Precisamente, es por eso que Eddie tiene que entregármelo. - insistía, mientras que mi hijo solo miraba un punto detrás de nosotros con los ojos tristes. Al medio girarme noté que era una foto suya con Keyla, que descansaba en una de las repisas sobre la chimenea. -

- Gianna, niña… mi esposo y yo tenemos tres hijos varones. – le explicaba mi princesa. – Puede que para ti, sea obvio que el anillo pase a manos de Ed, pero no es así.

- Acaso piensa entregarle esa joya a unos de sus niñatos. – dijo con desprecio. – Ese par de enanos inmaduros. -

- Puede que sean inmaduros, pero tienen dieciséis años, que esperabas. – le dijo mi Bella. – tu tienes veinticinco casi y no has madurado.

- Pero no es justo. – repitió. -

- Tienes razón, deberíamos ser justos con este asunto del Diamante Cullen. – me dijo mi princesa dándome una mirada de esas de cuando se le ocurre cualquier cosa. – Creo que deberíamos seguir el consejo de Gianna, y deberíamos instaurar eso de que el mayor de los hijos conservé la joya, no te parece cariño. – me dijo.-

- Completamente de acuerdo cielo. – le dije, y luego me dirigí a Gianna. – Tienes razón bambina, eso es lo más justo. -

- Por su puesto que si. – dijo emocionada, mientras veía a mi princesa quitarse el Diamante Azul de los Cullen, y entregármelo, mientras ella estiraba la mano. -

- Voy ahora mismo llamar a Kellan, para que cuando deje la casa de Creta venga por él. – dije, haciendo ademán de retirarme. -

- A Kellan?. – dijo ella asombrada. -

- Papá de que se trata esto?. – me dijo Ed. -

- Hijo, que tienes razón en lo de la justicia, y eso que dice Gianna de lo del hijo mayor tienen todo el sentido, por eso debemos corregir el error que se cometió hace tanto años. – dijo mi princesa con naturalidad.

- Que error?. – comento la niñita. -

- Mi Abuela Elizabeth me entrego ese anillo, cuando debió serle entregado a mi hermano Emmett. –dije pero ella me miraba sin entender. -

- Este anillo debió ser el que Emmett le entregara a mi cuñada Rosalie. – le dijo mi esposa.- Y ella debería entregárselo a su hijo, cuando este encontrará su alma gemela, el amor de su vida, su otra mitad. Kellan también piensa casarse con su novia, se llama Catalina y es una chica encantadora. – le dijo mi princesa con una sonrisa soñadora. – Cuando ellos terminen sus vacaciones en Creta, vamos a decirles para que pases por aquí y entregarle el anillo a Kellan para que se lo dé a Catalina.

- NO NO NO…. Ese Anillo me pertenece. – gritó. – Acaso te volviste vieja loca. – Ahí lo vi todo rojo. -

- Le diriges un insulto más a mi esposa y me olvido que eres una mujer. – le dije desafiante. Mi tono de voz fue tan duro y desafiante que vi el destello de terror en los ojos de Gianna. -

- Eddie, cómo permites que me hable así?. – preguntó indignada al borde de las lágrimas. -

- Cómo te atreves tu a hablarle de esa manera a mi madre?. – le dijo molestó. -

- Cielo entiéndeme fue el disgusto, además mira como me tratan. – dijo quejándose. -

- Y te vamos a tratar peor si no te largas de aquí. – Dijo Carlisle que venía entrando al salón con la maleta de Gianna, mal acomodada y que lanzó a sus pies. -

- Niño tonto arrugaste mis vestidos. – le gritó. – Acaso no ves que cuesta una fortuna. -

- Basta ya Gianna. – Dijo mi hijo, tomando la maleta de su novia con una mano y a ella con la otra arrastrándola a la salida. Al pasar dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre. – Lo siento mamá. – le dijo. – regreso cuando la deje instalada. – con eso salió por la puerta.

- Que le pasa al imbécil de Ed. – dijo Carl claramente molesto. -

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo cachorrín. – le dije despeinando su rebelde cabello. -

- Esa mujer es de lo peor. – dijo mi esposa. -

- Comparto contigo mi amor. – le dije. – espero que nuestro hijo entre en razón. No me gusta nada la idea de estar emparentado con esa loca. Pero estoy seguro que ella sola firmo su despedida de la vida de Edward.

- Si no es así, no te preocupes papá. – me dijo Carlisle. – Mañana llega Charlie y sacamos la artillería pesada. – dijo seguro de si mismo. – Deja que le cuente a Belle, seguro que deja a Gianna sin ninguno de sus pelirrojos cabellos en su cabeza. – Reí ante la imagen. -

- No creo que sea necesario hijo, espero que tu hermano haga lo que tenga que hacer. – le dije. -

- De verdad el Diamante se lo vas a dar a Kellan. – le preguntó con curiosidad a su madre sentándose a su lado en el sofá. -

- No hijo, sabes que ese Diamante ya tienen dueña. – le dijo mi princesa. -

- Espero que Keyla no se canse de esperarlo. – le dijo mi hijo, que tras levantarse dejo un beso en la cabeza de su madre. – Te amo mamá, hasta mañana. -

- Hasta mañana hijo. – le dijo su madre. – Descansa mucho, te amo. – paso por mi lado que estaba recostado en una de las paredes, dejándome un abrazo, y aproveche para besarle la cabeza. -

- Te amo hijo. – le dije. – Y gracias por ayudar a sacar la basura. -

- Siempre papá. – me dijo al salir. – Te amo viejo. – me acerque sigilosamente a mi princesa. -

- Se que no estás de humor para ese paseo nocturno, pero que te parece un baño de burbujas. – le dije mordiendo levemente su oreja y haciéndola gemir en el acto. Salimos de la sala de música hasta nuestra recámara, después de pasar un muy deliciosos rato con mi esposa, estábamos juntos en la cama, dándonos besos, dándonos dulces caricias cuando los gritos y el hall de entrada nos hicieron levantarnos a la carrera.

- Déjame en paz. – gritaba Keyla. – Acaso ya no es suficiente con todo lo que me haces sufrir, como para que encima me hagas pasar vergüenza. -

- Esa te las estabas haciendo pasar tú solita besándote con ese imbécil. – Ya va… con quien se besaba Keyla?... -

- Que yo sepa yo no tengo compromiso con nadie y me beso con quien me de la realísima gana…. Y si me da la gana besarme con… – le grito ella. Cuando estábamos llegando cerca de ellos nos quedamos impactados con lo que vimos, de la misma manera quedaron Gabrielle, Allistair, Alec que traía el labio partido, Derek y Elizabeth; al tiempo que Keyla no podía continuar discutiendo porque Ed la besó con toda la fuerza y la pasión de la que fue capaz en ese momento. Pero cuando todos salimos de nuestro estupor, pensando erróneamente que todo entre ellos se había solucionado, Keyla se separó de mi hijo y le cruzó la cara con una sonora cachetada. – Imbécil yo beso a quien me da la gana, y tú no estás en esa lista. Ve a besar a la zorra de tu novia. – y dicho esto salió corriendo. -

- Si serás imbécil. – le dijo Alec. – Nunca vas a tenerla de esa manera. – Ed, supongo que vio todo en rojo en ese momento porque se abalanzó sobre él y se fueron a los puños. -

- Carl. – le grité sabiendo que estaba detrás de mi porque lo escuche cuando bajábamos la escaleras. – intenta con Derek y Allistair separarlos. – les dije. – Belle, ve por algo para que tu hermana y Derek puedan curarlos. – me acerqué a mi esposa y le bese la frente, mientras veía por mi visión periférica que ya estaba medio controlada la pelea. – Mantente lejos de los golpes y habla con tu hijo, yo voy por Keyla. – Salí de la casa, hasta la parte de atrás donde había un hermoso jardín que mi princesa había creado para nuestra mariposita. Sabía que escondida detrás de uno de los naranjales estaba Keyla, siempre se escondía allí, desde pequeñita ese había sido su lugar secreto en la hacienda, solo yo lo conocía. – Princesa. – le dije acercándome a ella y sentándome a su lado. -

- Tío… - ella sollozó lanzándose a mis brazos. -

- Shhh… princesita. – le decía. – Ya paso mi ternurita. – le dije. – No llores más. - le pedía. -

- Por qué tío?. – me decía entre lágrimas. – Por que no me quiere?. – insistía. -

- Porque soy un imbécil. – dijo mi hijo cerca de nosotros. -

- Ed, no creo que este sea el momento. - le dije. -

- Papá, por favor necesito hablar con ella. – me dijo, yo me gire a mi sobrina, para preguntarle su opinión. -

- Tu que dices ternurita?. – le pregunté. -

- Keyla-key por favor. – le dijo acercándose y acariciando suavemente su rostro. – tenemos que hablar princesa. – le dijo suavemente, y ella solo asintió. -

- Hijo, sabes que te amo. – le dije seriamente. – pero que no sepa que haces que Keyla llore de nuevo, porque esa ceja rota, el ojo morado y el labio partido que te dejo Alec no serán nada frente a lo que voy a hacerte yo, y ni te cuento de Seth, Paul y Jacob.

- Despreocupate papá. – me dijo seriamente. -

Los deje solos bajo aquel naranjal, con la esperanza de que las cosas entre ellos se solucionaran, esperaba que el velo de la ceguera de mi hijo quedará al descubierto tras ese ataque feroz de celos que le genero el ver a Keyla con Alec, esperaba que esa infame mujer hubiese salido de la vida de mi hijo para siempre… confiaba en el buen censo de Edward, y sabía que después de cómo trato a su madre no permitiría que esa mujer compartiera su vida. Regresaba a la casona, a mi cama, a los brazos de mi mujer, con la certeza de que esa noche, bajo los naranjales en el jardín italiano de mi mariposita se empezaría escribir una nueva historia de amor. Que al fin mi hijo vería lo que siempre ha estado frente a sus ojos y que el Diamante de los Cullen encontrara su destino en una nueva mano, una que lo portaría orgullosa, una que estaría cumpliendo su destino por y para siempre.

_Fin Edward POV_

Anette Cullen, se encontraba al frente del elegante piano de cola tocando primorosamente las notas de la canción especial que el novio compuso para la ocasión, mientras de soslayo recibía las miradas que Alec Volturi le dedicaba desde su lugar como padrino de la ceremonia. Anette siempre había sido feliz porque su hermano Edward descubriera su talento y se dedicara a enseñarle, no era tan talentosa como él o como su sobrino, pero se defendía bastante, y se sentía inmensamente feliz por estar participando en el enlace de esta forma. Desde su posición privilegiada a un costado del altar podía ver como su hermano abrazaba a su esposa, felices y radiantes… nunca había visto un amor tan puro, tan verdadero, tan de novela como el de su hermano y Bella. Lo habían dado todo por sus hijos, y ella desde allí podía ver que felices eran todos, cuan amados habían sido y cuan fantástica había sido sus vida.

Desde allí veía a la siempre madura Jane, era una mujer fuerte, elegante y atractiva… una reconocida escritora que se había hecho camino en la literatura juvenil y que ahora estaba probando suerte con su primera novela, allí estaba con su pequeña Marie Anne, o la palomita como le decía Edward, era una pequeñita adorable con el cabello rubio castaño, y los ojos avellanados de Noah, su padre. Jane había encontrado el sentido de familia, de mamá y de hermanos con Bella y los mellizos, y de allí su vida solo se vio multiplicada en alegrías con la llegada de sus hermanos más pequeños. Jane quien siempre fue como una hermana mayor para ella… esa con quien se había conectado de forma especial y a quien había acudido en los momentos de confusión cuando en su adolescencia descubrió el pasado que vinculaba a su madre con Heidi Volturi, la mamá biológica de Jane.

Anette podía ver también desde allí a la dulce Elizabeth, colgada como siempre del brazo de su papá… como si a él le importara, él feliz con tal de tener siempre cerca de su adorada gatita. Lizzie lucía radiante, le faltaba muy poco para terminar la especialidad, y ya el buen mozo Dr. Derek había puesto un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su dedo, provocando que a Edward casi le diera un infarto, pero sobrevivió al entender que difícilmente encontraría alguien mejor para su gatita. Unas risas le hicieron apartar la vista de Elizabeth, para encontrarse con los ojos curiosos y despiertos de Carlisle, que observaba todo con especial cuidado, aun teniendo el mismo carácter desenfadado de su hermano, Carl era más protector, más "responsable", aunque sin serlo demasiado, parecía expectante por querer detener las sorpresas de mal gusto… a su lado Charles estaba al pendiente al parecer de un par de chiquillas que estaban ayudando con la preparación del brindis, ya se hacía una idea de quienes ocuparían las camas de sus sobrinos esta noche, eso si lograban sobrepasar la estricta vigilancia de Bella, lo que con la ayuda de Gabrielle no les sería nada difícil.

Gabrielle…. Gabrielle, Renee, Isa y ella siempre habían sido inseparables. Era todas de la misma edad y se complementaban. Conocían todos y cada uno de los secretos de las otras y los guardaban tan celosamente como si fueran los propios… Así que con completo conocimiento de causa, podría decir que la siempre hermosa y etérea Gabrielle se moría de amor por el apuesto y rubio joven de pie a su lado… Allistair Volturi había logrado conquistar el corazón de la siempre rebelde Gabrielle Carlie Cullen Swan… esa florecita que su padre había soñado como la copia al carbón de su amada Bella… esa florecita, que aun la siendo la hermosa copia de su madre, era una florecita rebelde, toda una florecita roquera que amaba la adrenalina y la velocidad… en eso se parecía mucho a su padre aunque a él le ponía los nervios de punta verla montada en una mota o volando sobre la hacienda en un parapentes… Anette estaba segura que el carácter apacible de Allistair había conquistado a Belle, de la misma forma que lo hacía la pintura, era una necesidad de su espíritu de apaciguar su alma.

Isa se encontraba al lado de Belle, de las cuatro Isabella era como un remanso de aguas claras y puras, pacífica y cristalina, era un alma noble como pocas, era la contrapunta entre el carácter desenfadado del Diablillo de Belle y las demás… Era increíblemente hermosa, tenía esa belleza exótica de su hermana Alice, pero con el carácter dulce y refinando, pacífico y conciliador de Jasper Whitlock. El corazón de la dulce Isa, fue conquistado por el rebelde de Riley James Ferland, hijo de un antiguo conocido de Bella, corredor de fórmula uno. Anette podría asegurar que como Allistair calmaba el espíritu de Belle, Riley inyectaba de adrenalina la vida de Isa.

Y dónde se encontraban Belle, Isa y Ane… estaba por su puesto Renee, la bellísima rubia de ojos grises y cuerpo espectacular, con ese carácter afable y desenfadado, fina e increíblemente elegante, y que pasa sus días metida dentro de las entrañas de un carro, viviendo su pasión y la de su madre, y dejando a más de uno sin palabras cuando se dan cuenta de que esa escultural rubia es mecánica. Ella al igual que sus primas encontró joven el amor verdadero, de manos de Seth Black, ese pequeño que una vez superados sus problemas cardíacos se enfrento al mundo con todo, a sus veintiséis años era un ya reconocido abogado especialista en derecho internacional y refugiados, carrera que le ha ganado un sin numero de retractores y fanáticos a lo largo del mundo.

Antes de que empezara la ceremonia y guiada por las dulces tonadas del piano, Anette divago un poco más a través de los rostros de su amada familia, y se concentro unos instantes en su primo Kellan, que hacía unas semanas se había casado con Catalina, una joven española que conoció en Grecia cuando estaba trabajando para las empresas Masen y quedó completamente enganchado, regreso antes de su luna de miel para asistir a este evento que la familia entera llevaba esperando hace mucho tiempo, y sobre el cual todos los primos y Anette habían hecho incontables apuestas… hoy serían cobradas por parte de los ganadores. Valerie se encontraba también en compañía de su esposo un magnate de la moda, y con quien era realmente feliz, mientras daba clases en un preescolar en un suburbio de Londres.

Leah había venido de África para la ceremonia, se había unido a médicos sin fronteras y andaba por el mundo ofreciendo su ayuda allá donde era necesaria, siempre acompañada de Sam Volturi, el gemelo de Alec quien había caído bajo sus encantos y era capaz de acompañarle hasta el fin del mundo. Los chicos de la familia también estaban presentes. Los torbellinos Jackson y Ashley, tenían apenas catorce años, pero era increíblemente maduros para su edad y bastante traviesos… Jackson siempre se dejaba envolver por las locuras de los gemelos Cullen, y con ellos se llevaban arrastrada a Ashley, que a pesar de su elegancia, de su modernismo y de su belleza, mostraba una cierta inclinación y preferencia por las chicas, ya incluso Alice lo había vaticinado, diciendo que la novia de su Ashley sería la mujer más hermosa, de cuantas desposaran o se relacionaran con los Cullen.

Estaban también su hermano Emmett/Christopher… como lo decía ella en juego, feliz, pleno, alegre… como siempre debió ser, le habían contado que no siempre había sido así, pero para Anette su hermano mayor era especial, divertido y genial, era a quien recurría para cuando quería hacer bromas pesadas o cuando necesitaba un permiso especial por parte de papá… Siempre enamorado de su hermosa Rosalie, su Osita Rose, que lejos de esa apariencia de mujer frívola era una mujer cálida, bondadosa y dedicada a su familia.

Su hermana Alice sonreía soñadora desde los brazos de Jasper, ese cuñado/tío que se había convertido en el guía de todos sus sobrinos, a ese al que recurrían en busca de consejos y de su sabia experiencia, mientras que era la loca de Alice la que los acercaba a la moda… Anette veía con nostalgia a sus padres, siempre enamorados, siempre felices, siempre sonrientes, siempre juntos… sabía que no disfrutaría mucho años más de su padre, por eso gozaba cada segundo a su lado, cada sabio consejo, cada intento por consentirla y malcriarla… Anette sabía que ella de alguna forma se había convertido en gran parte de la alegría de Carlisles Cullen en los últimos diecinueve años… veía a su madre, hermosa como siempre, feliz y plena sonreírle, y tras devolverle la sonrisa poso su mirada de nuevo en Alec Volturi… ese chico que llevaba el nombre de su tío en homenaje a su memoria, ese tío que fue uno de los hombres que más amo su madre en su vida, a ese que amo queriéndolo y aún amándolo no supo hacerlo feliz, no supo retenerlo y ambos se vieron envueltos en las intrigas, en el engaño, en la infelicidad, en la traición y en la muerte… Esa relación por la que su madre pensó que no era merecedora de la felicidad… esa relación con ese hombre, el cual Anette estaba segura ya la había perdonado y la cuidaba desde donde quiera que estuviese, ese que ella estaba segura había puesto a sus padres en el camino el uno del otro…

Las notas de la canción compuesta por el novio llegaban a su fin, volvió su mirada a su sobrino feliz parado frente al altar, Ed estaba exultante de felicidad, esperando a su novia, a su amor, a la mujer de su vida, a su alma gemela, tras regalarle una dulce sonrisa, Anette hizo la transición de la música compuesta por Edward para su novia a la de la marcha nupcial que acompañaría sus pasos hacia el altar… las puertas que daban al jardín fueron abiertas y los padres de la novia salieron a cada lado del brazo de su hija, Keyla se veía hermosa y radiante, el vestido de novia resaltaba delicadamente su cuerpo, hermosamente redondeado por sus cuatro meses de embarazo… Unos nuevos Cullen venían al mundo, a hacer las delicias de esta familia… esos que fueron concebidos bajo el manto estrellado del cielo de Montepulciano a los pies de una naranjal… ese que fue testigo de un nuevo, profundo amor, ese que abrió el camino para revelar a la nueva heredera del Diamante de los Cullen… ese hermoso diamante que desde esa noche reposaba en la mano de Keyla Rachel Simmons Black… esa que en unos minutos más sería la nueva señora Cullen… Esta vez no fue necesaria una invitación, esta vez no fue necesarias las manos de la pequeña Keyla destapando una caja, esta vez y sin invitación, miles de mariposas revoloteaban felices por el hermoso jardín de los Black… esta vez sin que nadie se lo pidiera estaba allí presente Marie Alice Cullen, cobijando a su familia, diciéndoles con los mudos susurros del viento cuantos les ama.

_Fin…_

_Fin Narrador POV…_

- Terminaste cariño?. – me preguntó mi adorado esposo desde el umbral de la puerta del estudio. -

- Si, acabo de ponerle el punto final. – le dije levantando la vista del computador y poniendo los lentes a un lado. – Voy a mandárselo a mi madre por correo y luego voy a llamarla. – le conté emocionada. Se acercó a mí para dejar un dulce beso en mis labios. -

- Entonces mejor voy yo a darle un baño y acostar a Marie Anne. – me dijo entre risas.- porque esto va a ser para largo. -

- Que exagerado eres cariño. – le dije a Noah, al tiempo que le golpeaba juguetonamente. -

- Exagerado no Jane. – me dijo. – Sé perfectamente como eres cuando hablas con tu madre, y más cuando hablan del libro. – me dijo en tono dramático. – pero no te preocupes, me encantas así… Te amo. – me dijo. – Nos vemos cuando termines… Te estaré esperando. – me dijo con un suave ronroneo al oído. Deje que se fuera y sopese la posibilidad entre irme detrás de él o llamar a mi mamá… pero todavía había que dormir y dar de comer a nuestra pequeña antes de pensar en algo más… así que mejor hacía rápido esa llamada y subía a ayudar a mi esposo.

- Muñequita cariño, extrañaba no haberte escuchado el día de hoy. – dijo mi madre alegremente desde el otro lado de la línea. -

- Ya está listo mamá. – le dije emocionada. -

- Es genial cariño, me muero por leerlo. – me dijo compartiendo mi emoción. -

- Te lo estoy pasando por correo para que termines de darle el visto bueno. – le dije. Después de un rato más conversando y antes de subir a mi recamara a buscar a mi esposo, abrí nuevamente el archivo para agregar una nota final…

_Del Libro de Jane… _

Y a la final para esta familia todo se resume al ejemplo de amor que dieron Edward y Bella… A pesar de La Otra parte de su vida, a pesar de los días de oscuridad, a pesar de La Otra relación a escondida, a pesar de La Otra realidad que vivían tras las paredes de su apartamento… a pesar de todo, solo el amor gano todas las partidas, solo el amor supero todos los obstáculos, solo el amor encontró el perdón, solo el amor sanó las heridas. Solo ellos… juntos, solo ellos siendo uno solo alcanzaron todos sus anhelos y vivieron su felices para siempre… a pesar de no creer en los cuentos de hadas, creían en lo que tenían… Su amor el uno por el Otro…

Del Libro de Jane Swan…

Mi Vida después de La Otra…

Fin… Fin….

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ahora si creo que es hora de despedir a "La Otra"… Gracias a Guacha porque fue su solicitud la que trajo este nuevo capítulo… sé que no e como te lo imaginaste… creo que ni siquiera como lo imagine yo cuando lo sugeriste… Pero fui feliz con el resultado, espero que tanto tú como quienes compartieron esta historia conmigo a lo largo de este tiempo lo disfruten igual… **

**Gracias por sus Reviews a: **

**rainbow raw, EdbEll CuLLen, De Morcef , Ale Lupis, supattinsondecullen, martye, , Alex – Cullen – Pattinson, lizzy90, Lorraine cullen Swan, e-paty, M pettyfer, Akemix, Milla Patzn, Sakutan, triix2402, Fran Ktrin Black, .Swan, Xaviitaw de Cullen, cremita, Suiza19, dioda, Guacha, Camela, Carmen Cullen116, Jennifer Black, bedaniie, Ginegine, WriterCompulsive, Fran Cullen Masen, Ana Cullen, shalicia Cullen, Maiy, samc, Lalicullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Elizabeth Cullen Potter, Brigitte, esme, diana, Ale Cullen, medialuna, Nelly McCarthy, Cristella Wolfe, Glen Santos, Tersh, mepi, Daniie Cullen, ElimMansen, Mon de Cullen, Gabiie, maithe cullen, lorena, soles, Hola-Tati, Mrs. Black Ubt, ana valencia, cecylsullen, Fioni27, Yasm Cammixu, Bells CA, donna, heewelaa, Bere Moreno, vivi85, Ana Cullen 29, Caro508, Blapagu, Smile79, , rmiroky, MELI8114, Hola-Juliet, Wawin Cullen, Esteffani Cullen-Swan, Bella Williams, , Chuvi1487, Alma, sabi07, audreybaldacci, sonia sandria, lilian, karikarly, lidia, T., lionfeelinlove, mar91, robsten-pattinson, EdtihCullen71283, hola-nancy, stphanie, nomigo, lizzycullenswan, Marceela Mac, Rocio, alexpattinson, Bella Masen McCarthy, stefanny93m chaylwy, ISACOBO, daria, EdwardAnthonyisHot, EmlioLT, yasmin_cullen, jane2, Berta, Yas, LULLYVACO, brigitte, marianareyna, sofia87, monica, mariaca duende, jamlvg, majim, Renny Black, Ludwika Cullen, Camela, Becks Cullen, mirgru, , anita cullen, caticullen… **

**Tambien a mi sista, mi mommy, mi esposito, y Fredito!**

**Gracias… Miles de Gracias Siempre… **

**Ustedes contribuyeron a que se cumpliera este proyecto y me ayudaron a creer en que si podía hacerlo y hacerlo bien.**

**Espero nos sigamos leyendo…**

**Kisses**

**Nos Leemos…**

**BkPattz…. **

19


	24. Chapter 24: Outtake Ch 14Bella POV

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_

…**. **

**Nota: **

**POV Bella**

…

Outtake parte del Capítulo 14 de "La Otra": El Espectáculo de tu cuerpo…

Estaba absolutamente impaciente, aún faltaba una hora para que oficialmente terminara el año, y a cada minuto que pasaba sentía que había sido una muy muy mala idea el pedirle a Edward que esperáramos para consumar nuestra reconciliación, debo admitir que en los días previos mi ángel me había regalado unos orgasmos increíbles cumpliendo su promesa de que solo llegaríamos al final en las primeras horas del año nuevo, justo como yo lo había propuesto, pero sus juegos, sus manos maravillosas, y esa boca tan increíble no había conseguido apaciguar mis ganas, solo potenciarlas, cada mirada, cada perfecta sonrisa, solo conseguía multiplicar mi excitación, durante varios momentos del día me provocó abalanzarme sobre él, sobre todo cuando nos ayudo en la cocina, se veía tan sexy y perfecto moviéndose por la cocina perfectamente sincronizado conmigo, que no sé como logramos contenernos, claro que no ayudo mucho el rato pasado entre caricias y besos subidos de tono escondidos en la alacena…. Lo único que me daba fuerzas para controlar mis instintos de raptar a mi bebé y encerrarlo conmigo hasta que tuviera que regresar a Chicago, era la profunda alegría de nuestros hijos por estar juntos al fin como familia, los cinco, como ha debido ser desde hace muchísimo tiempo, la otra es que a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que mi amor miraba el reloj podía comprobar que no estaba mejor que yo, lo que prometía una muy interesante velada.

Lo miré nuevamente para volver a perder el aliento ante lo atractivo y perfecto que se veía siempre, sin embargo esta noche se había superado, con ese pantalón de jean que le quedaba perfecto, con unos bonitos zapatos marrones, un suéter negro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel, haciendo que esas maravillosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillarán a un más y una sencilla franela blanca, ese aspecto sencillo y elegante, describían la perfección lo que proyectaba mi ángel, ese hombre que era en definitiva mío y el hombre de mi vida. Empecé de pronto a recordar todos los maravillosos momentos que hemos vivido estos dos días refugiados tras la puerta de mi habitación, que desde el momento que lo invité a cruzarla se había convertido en nuestra habitación y sería así de ahora en adelante, perdida en esos excitante momentos comencé a divagar en lo maravillosa que sería nuestra noche, cuando al percatarme que mi amor me veía, más bien me comía con la mirada, esa pequeña acción logró que me estremeciera de placer ante la expectativa, ocultar mis ojos de él, mientras me sonrojaba, queriendo evitar que mi precioso notará la absoluta lujuria de mi mirada.

Esa noche había elegido precisamente ese vestido azul, primero porque era elegantemente sexy, además de que Edward amaba como ese color resaltaba mi piel, y en segundo lugar porque me moría lucir para el esos zapatos que sabía que le encantarían con un vestido especialmente corto. Mi ángel tenía una debilidad especial por hacerme el amor con los imposiblemente altos zapatos de tacón puestos, era una fantasía permanente muy sencilla y fácil de cumplir. Eso era solo parte de todas las sorpresas que le había preparado a mi Vampiro, se lo debía después de hacerlo esperar tantos días para dejarlo perderse en mi cuerpo.

- Hija ya esta todo listo en el cuarto de música. – me dijo mi nona, quien sería mi celestina esta noche.

Cuando dieran las doce de la noche y después de los abrazos de feliz año saldríamos a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, pero si soy sincera el único fuego que me interesaba era el que me proporcionaría mi amor en la sala de música. Una vez fuera, los nonos se ofrecería a llevar a dormir a mis hijos, y mientras Billy dejaba a los pequeños en sus camas, Sue entraría al salón de música a encender las velas, y la chimenea, verificar que las mantas estuviesen perfectas y dejar un plato de deliciosas frutillas, chocolate y una fría y perfecta botella de Champagne. Un par de horas más tarde, Sue repetiría la misma acción en el baño de nuestra habitación, llenando además de agua caliente el jacuzzi, añadiendo las sales, la espuma y los pétalos que ya había dejado preparados. En algún momento de la noche me senté en el sofá con nuestros hijos, y como de costumbre escaneaba el salón para poder encontrar a mi ángel. Lo vi conversando con mi nono, pero me asustó el profundo dolor que veía en esos ojos hermosos del mismo color de los de mis pequeños, y que eran hechiceros y cautivantes, hice ademán de levantarme para ir a ofrecerle algo de consuelo pero no me lo permitió. Pude finalmente acercarme a él tiempo después, envolviéndolo en mi abrazo, diciéndonos dulces palabras de amor como siempre desde que habíamos olvidado el pasado, desde que habíamos dejado los errores, las penas y las culpas detrás de nosotros; pero nos vimos interrumpidos por una pequeña discusión entre nuestros dos hijos más pequeños, la cual Ed manejó a la perfección, como si lidiara a diario con ese par de bribones, logré conseguir una hermosa imagen de Edward, y nuestros pequeñitos, para luego unirnos Jane y yo a la foto, logrando la perfecta foto de familia con la que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo.

Al fin las campanas de la Iglesia de Montepulciano, que se escuchaban a lo lejos indicaron que el momento había llegado, nos dimos profundos abrazos deseándonos montones de cosas maravillosas, brindamos, comimos las uvas, nos fundimos en los dulces y tiernos abrazos de nuestra familia. Cuando me encontraba perdida y cómoda en los brazos del amor de mi vida, nos vimos interrumpidos por la nona quien se acercaba con nuestros abrigos y pudiéramos gozar de los fuegos artificiales, que como todos lo años, los trabajadores de Viñedos Swan lanzaban al cielo, creando un perfecto espectáculo. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta principal de la casa, tomada de la mano de mi ángel no lograba mantener mis emociones a raya, estaba deseando dar la vuelta y en lugar de salir, entrar a la casa. Pero como siempre el espectáculo era digno de ver, aunque yo tendría uno mejor dentro de poco sin lugar a dudas. Sentí los brazos de nuestra muñequita rodeando mi cintura y le devolví el abrazo de forma cariñosa, haciendo dulces y lentos círculos en su espalda, rogando porque potenciara su sueño. Me giré a ver a Sue, quien me guiño un ojo y propuso llevarse a los niños a dormir desapareciendo por la puerta de la casa, con Billy y los pequeños. Mi ángel se acercó a mí envolviéndome en su abrazo, cada centímetro de mi cintura sentía el calor que el roce de sus dedos dejaba en mi piel, y me recosté a él, permitiéndome dejar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Gracias princesa.- me susurró al oído logrando que me estremeciera.- Gracias, mi amor.- dijo al tiempo que me mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, logrando que me derritiera frente a su gesto.-

- No me lo agradezcas todavía bebé.- le dije devolviéndole el golpe, susurrándole de una manera sensual, mientras me restregaba contra su cuerpo, quería que sintiera que estaba tan ansiosa como él.- pero te aseguro que me lo vas agradecer amor.- le ronronee sensualmente, al tiempo que llevaba mi mano hacia la parte posterior de su nuca, quería tenerlo todo lo cerca de mi que fuera posible, sabía que lo excitaba ver como me mordía el labio así que no perdí la oportunidad para intentar enloquecerlo un poco, gracias a ello gane mordidas y besos a lo largo de mi cuello, y en ese espacio que el sabía que me llevaba al límite, ese pequeño espacio detrás de la oreja, el cual me resultaba sumamente erótico. Sus manos firmes y encantadoras subieron por mi cuerpo de forma lenta y tortuosa acariciando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, ya no podía seguir resistiéndolo. – Ven amor. – le dije con la mano extendida invitándolo a acompañarme. – me acompañas?.-

- Hasta el fin del mundo, siempre mi amor. – me respondió, y eso hizo que la llama de esperanza que estaba encendida dentro de mí pecho desde hace varios días se incrementará de forma alarmante.

Sabía que el esperaba que lo subiera a la habitación, pero aún con la duda pintada en el rostro se dejo hacer, lo cual me hizo inmensamente feliz, era una prueba más de que Edward confiaba ciegamente en nuestra relación, y ahora si estaba segura de que mi amor, lucharía en contra de cualquier cosa por nosotros, por defender a nuestra familia y por defender a nuestro amor. Tal y como lo esperaba la imagen del salón de música era perfecto, las mantas y cojines para recostarnos frente a la chimenea, la chimenea encendida, la lámpara de leer como fuente de luz de apoyo, el salón repleto de velas de vainilla, y montones de fresias ubicadas estratégicamente para brindarnos su dulce aroma, y sobre ese maravilloso piano de cola, testigo mudo de tantas de nuestras noches de amor y de pasión, las fresas, el chocolate y las copas. Ese espacio se había convertido en el favorito de la familia, y me pareció perfecto alimentarlo con nuevos, dulces y calientes recuerdos.

- Te gusta cariño.- le pregunté sin poder evitar que mis inseguridades salieran a flote.-

- Es perfecto, como tu princesa.- me aseguró, acercándose a mí para dejar un beso entre mi labios, cuando sentí el calor de sus dulces labios sobre los míos lo perdí todo, y un beso que pretendía ser tierno se convirtió en la llama que fue encendiendo nuestros cuerpos, convirtiéndose en algo completamente pasional e intenso. Cuando la estorbosa necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, separamos nuestros labios, pero los labios de mi ángel seguían recorriendo partes de mi anatomía, logrando cada vez excitarme más y más.

- Cariño…- le decía con la voz entre cortada, pero necesitaba alcanzar las frutas, el chocolate y las copas.- ven.- le dije llevándolo al piano a recoger las cosas, luego con todas las cosas entre nuestras manos, las dejamos en la mesita ratonera que estaba puesta a un lado para darle espacio a las mantas, mi ángel tomo la botella que se estaba enfriando cerca de la mesa y descorchó la botella llenando las copas que sostenía entre mis manos, cuando la botella regreso a su lugar junto al hielo, le entregué su copa.- Por nosotros, para que este sea el primer día del primer año de los muchos que estaremos juntos viviendo nuestro amor.- dije chocando su copa con la mía.-

- Que así sea para siempre mi amor.- ambos tomamos de nuestras copas sin dejar de mirarnos, mi hermoso vampiro, tomo una de las fresas untándola de chocolate y la llevó a mi boca, entreabrí mis labios para tomar la fruta de la forma más sensual que se me ocurrió, puesto que pretendía seducir a mi ángel, y suspire de satisfacción al verlo tragar ruidosamente el nudo que se le formó en la garganta, como era de esperarse no dejo las cosas de ese tamaño y tomando una nueva fresa delineo mi labio inferior dejando en el un rastro de chocolate que se encargo de limpiar succionando mi labio entre el suyo y ganándose un gemido de mi parte que ahogo en su boca. Mi gemido logró que mi Ed perdiera el control, y me tomará posesivamente por la cintura haciendo que me sentara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, logrando que mi vestido subiera más y le ofreciera todavía mas piel expuesta que acariciar, y era perfecto que fueran mis piernas porque era una parte de mi cuerpo que él sinceramente amaba, las suaves, delicadas y estudiadas caricias que dejaba mi vida en mi cuerpo me estaban llevando a un estado de excitación profundo e intenso, necesitaba más de el, así que arrastrada por las sensaciones me pegué más de él ofreciéndole mi cuello a mi vampiro para que hiciese lo que quisiese con él, por lo que me gane unos dulces y deliciosos besos que me provocaban un gemido tras otro.

- Ed… Edward… - gemía sin para, perdida en el placer de las caricias que le proporcionaba a mí cuerpo- tienes demasiada ropa cariño.- me las arregle para decirle, lentamente fui despojándome de mi abrigo, haciendo posteriormente lo mismo con el suyo, pero rozando cada centímetro de su cuerpo que iba quedando a mi disposición, el fuego en mi interior era absurdamente intenso, creo que nunca había vivido algo así, ni siquiera con mi ángel quien era todo un Dios en la cama… las delicadas caricias provocaron que el fuego se avivara a un más y termináramos lanzándonos hambrientos y furiosos a los labios del otro, nos besamos con intensidad, con pasión, me separe de él para de forma desesperada poder sacar su suéter y camisa y dejarlos con el resto de nuestras ropas, que empezaban a acumularse, una vez que ese torso duro y perfecto quedo a mi disposición, lo cubrí con mis manos llenándolos de ansiosas caricias. Él me acercó a el para besar mis hombros y mi cuello, mientras buscaba la cremallera de mi vestido, una vez que la encontró la bajo de forma tortuosamente delicada y lenta rozando con sus dedos cada porción de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, esa piel que solo había sido recorrida por sus dedos, esa piel que únicamente ha sido acariciada por sus manos, esa piel que solo ha sido saboreada por sus labios, porque yo era suya, siempre he sido suya y de nadie más.

Una vez que el vestido quedó enrollado en mi cintura, mi ángel me pidió que me levantará, quedando en una pose increíblemente sexy y vulnerable, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, e inclinada hacia delante apoyándome en el sofá y doblada sobre su cuerpo, acarició lentamente mis piernas tetándome, probándome, incitándome, al llegar a mi pies y con suaves caricias me ayudo a deshacerme del vestido, llevo de nuevo sus manos a mi cuerpo, subiendo con suaves caricias y besos a través del largo de mis piernas, aún cuando la sensación de éxtasis me incitaba a cerrar los ojos y perderme en las sensaciones que me provocaba, no podía dejar de verlo mientras con los ojos me despojaba del conjunto de lencería azul oscuro que vestía y el cual usaba solo para él, porque estaba segura que le encantaría… sus suaves caricias iban provocando que mi piel ardiera bajo su tacto. Me había esforzado mucho todos estos años, para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera en forma, y casi orgullosa podía decir que me veía mucho mejor que la última vez que había estado desnuda en sus brazos, solo unas pequeñísimas estrías en mi cintura y la casi imperceptible cicatriz delataban que había estado embarazada, y nunca nadie pensaría que había estado embarazada de trillizos, fue abrumador y enternecedor verlo contemplar mi plano vientre, supongo que pensando que allí habían estado sus hijos, y el beso que depósito sobre él, me demostró toda su amor y toda su ternura, incluso podría sentir su agradecimiento. Sentí un estremecimiento en mi cuerpo cuando su nariz hacía suaves y sensuales movimientos, apenas rozando mi ombligo, dejando besos y el electrizante roce de su lengua… uhmmm… su lengua….Capaz de lograr las sensaciones más indescriptibles en mi cuerpo, de solo pensar en todo lo que su maravillosa lengua provocaba en mí terminé estremeciéndome violentamente… su nariz fue deslizándose poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta colarse entre mis piernas, aspirando el olor de mi humedad y rozando suavemente sobre el encaje de mis bragas, suspire de anticipación, a sabiendas de lo que venia a continuación, y cuando mordió mi centro por encima de mi ropa interior ganándose un fuerte gemido de mi parte, casi sentía mis piernas doblarse y estaba por perder el equilibrio cuando mi ángel tomándome por la cintura me obligo a ponerme a horcajadas sobre él… era como estar en la sala de espera del paraíso.

- Te amo mi amor.- me dijo entre besos mientras me acariciaba, no podía soportarlo más, llevé mis manos a su pantalón desabrochando desesperadamente el cinturón y el pantalón, necesitaba apartarlos de mi camino, una vez desabrochados me deslicé lo más sensual que pude a lo largo de sus piernas llevando conmigo sus pantalones y acariciando toda la piel de sus tonificadas, masculinas y perfectas piernas, mientras lo hacía mantuve mi mirada fija en sus ojos mientras mordía mí labio inferior, intentando volverlo completamente loco…aproveche para deshacerme de los zapatos y las medias, regalándole en cada movimiento sensualidad, intensidad y un poco de la Bella salvaje que solo él lograba despertar en mí… Dios como amaba este hombre, el era mi amor, mi todo, el único para mí, el primero, el último, el único, mi Dios Griego, mi verdad, mi Alma, mi aire… subí nuevamente por sus piernas dejando intensas y profundas caricias… intensas, pasionales, una vez sentada nuevamente sobre él lo bese intentando hacerlo sentir toda la pasión que en mí despertaba, perdiendo el control y haciendo que mi ángel lo perdiera en el trayecto, comencé a moverme frenéticamente sobre su regazo, haciendo que su cuerpo rozará mi centro anhelante por recibirlo, me recompensó con gemidos y jadeos que me alegraron por estar haciéndolo sentir tan estimulado como lo estaba yo en ese momento. Con sus ojos negros de lujuria llevo desesperado sus manos a mi espalada en un intento de deshacerse de la estorbosa pieza que cubría mis senos que se morían por sus atenciones.

- Al frente.- le susurre como pude, sabía que este tipo de prendas se le hacían extremadamente sensuales, fue por ello que la elegí. - se que te gustan.- confirme en un susurro a su oído.- todo por ti y para ti cielo.- le dije antes de morder el lóbulo y comenzar a besar desesperadamente su cuello. Me separo ligeramente de él, para poder retirar el brasier y mirarme.

- Perfecta, hermosa.- me decía mientras acariciaba mi piel al tiempo que retiraba el brasier de mi cuerpo, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar solo con la sensación de sus caricias en mi cuerpo, de pronto su mirada se enganchó en la mía, haciendo que como respuesta a la excitación tan intensa cerrara mis ojos y echara mi cabeza para atrás en una búsqueda desesperada de acercar su cuerpo al mío, mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior intentando acallar el gemido que se esforzaba por salir. Sus labios terminaron por sustituir sus manos llevándome a un camino sin retorno, ya nada de lo que estaba a mi alrededor importaba, solo importaba él, solo importaban sus caricias, solo importaban sus besos, solo importaban sus labios, una de sus manos se coló hasta mi centro, y con suaves caricias intento saber si esta lista para recibirlo, llevó sus manos hasta las tiras de mis bragras, esas que aún cubrían la parte de mi cuerpo que más necesitada estaba de mi Dios Griego, sentí la necesidad de que se deshiciera rápido de ellas…

- Vamos Ed… rompelas… te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.- aunque era en realidad yo quien me moría que lo hiciera, quien se moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo, le rogué entre jadeos, el gustoso cumplió mi petición, ganándose un grito provocado por el jalón de la tela entre mis piernas. -

- Dios princesa, siente como me pones.- me dijo acercando mi centro desnudo para que rozara su entrepierna, completamente lista para mi, me separé de él, bajo su mirada de desaprobación, pero la verdad es que necesitaba que el boxer desapareciera de en medio de nosotros, me reí un poco de su impaciencia, pero sabía que estaría de acuerdo cuando notara lo que pensaba hacer, ya cuando la ropa no fue un impedimento, me vi recostada entre las mantas y los cojines y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron el uno en el otro, en ese momento pude darle la bienvenida a mi ángel a su hogar, pude sentir que había vuelto a casa, me sentí inmersa en una profunda sensación de paz, de felicidad, de alegría, éramos ahora solo un hombre que amaba a su mujer de forma libre, completa y absoluta, cada beso fue perfecto, cada caricia fue única, cada te amo fue la verdad más absoluta, de pronto la sala de música se llenó de jadeos y gemidos, perdidos entre cada una de sus embestidas fuertes y profundas, entre cada una de las sensaciones, entre cada una de las emociones, entre cada roce, entre cada caricia. Sentí como cada célula de mi cuerpo se conectaba con el suyo, como cada partícula de mi ser se conjugaba con la suya, éramos uno solo cuando estábamos juntos, en ese perfecto acto de amor, quedamos unidos en cuerpo y alma, porque no solo nuestros cuerpos se encontraban sobre esas mantas amándose, reconociéndose, entregándose, fundiéndose… porque a la vez que nuestros cuerpos hacían el amor, eran nuestras almas las que se fundía en una sola… Nos pertenecíamos y éramos libres de gritarlo al mundo, entre gemidos y jadeos llegamos al más espectacular de los clímax… cada uno gritando el nombre del otro, en una demostración de que nos pertenecíamos en forma absoluta. Después de un momento y con sumo cuidado salió de mi cuerpo, dejándome con una pequeña sensación de vacío, con infinita delicadeza me quito los zapatos, tomo una manta y nos cubrió a ambos, e incorporándose un poco se acerco a mi rostro dejando pequeños y dulces besos.- bienvenida a casa princesa. – me dijo besando nuevamente mi nariz, sus palabras consiguieron emocionarme profundamente.-

- Bienvenido a casa mi ángel.- le dije dándole un dulce beso, que sin querer o queriendo demasiado fue subiendo de intensidad, dejándonos nuevamente listos para perdernos nuevamente en el cuerpo del otro, y nuevamente los jadeos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, nos fundimos en esa perfecta pasión que siempre nos arrasaba, perdiéndonos entre caricias y embestidas, y una vez más conseguimos hacer el amor despacio, perfecto, perdidos en las sensaciones, sintiéndome llena y completa, nuevamente fuimos uno y juntos como uno solo llegamos a la cima del cielo, tocándolo con las manos, una vez normalizada nuestras respiraciones, me acercó a él, recostándome en su pecho, ahora felices, agotados logramos dormirnos abrazados el uno al otro. Un par de horas después la nona se escabullo en la sala de música, para informarme que el jacuzzi estaba listo, aun cuando esperaba su aviso, me sonroje por la forma en la que me encontró con mi Edward, pero la vergüenza fue superada por la expectativa de tener a mi Dios Griego, desnudo conmigo en el jacuzzi.

- Uhmmm….- se quejó mi ángel negándose a despertar.-

- Vamos mi Vampiro, despierta.- le decía dulcemente.-

- Quiero quedarme aquí.- me dijo adormilado.-

- Cielo tenemos que ir a la habitación, recuerda a lo niños.- le dije en parte porque era verdad, y en parte porque quería llevarlo al jacuzzi. Teníamos que planear la forma de tener al menos un día a solas para poder explorarnos a places, y gritar nuestros gemidos y jadeos, sin preocuparnos por nuestros hijos.- Además tengo otra sorpresa esperando en la habitación.- ronronee en su oído, y moviendo mi cuerpo de forma sensual y sugerente intentando excitarlo nuevamente.-

- Vamos, que esperas.- me dijo impaciente poniéndose de pie. Tomé las manos que me ofrecía para ayudarme a levantar, y miré divertida su disyuntiva por no saber que ponerse, pero eso ya lo había previsto, así que le acerque un suave y blanco albornoz para que cubriera ese pecaminoso cuerpo que derrumbaba mi autocontrol y me enloquecía completamente. En muy poco tiempo hicimos el camino hasta el baño de nuestra habitación, el cual al igual que la sala de música estaba repleto de velas con aroma a vainilla encendidas, y fresias, el jacuzzi estaba repleto de agua caliente, sales aromáticas, espumas y pétalos de rosas con los que quería acariciar su piel, mi ángel se acercó a mi, para quitarme lentamente el albornoz dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto, mientras hacía yo lo mismo con el suyo. Juntos nos fundimos en dulces besos y abrazos, juntos nos fundimos nuevamente el uno en el otro, con una pasión renovada y demostrándonos nuestro amor, terminamos en una nueva sesión de sexo, por veces dulce y sublime, por veces salvaje y apasionado, lleno de besos y caricias esperadas y robadas. Otra vez exhaustes dejamos el jacuzzi, mi ángel tomo una de las suaves y tibias toallas que estaba colocadas sobre la encimera, y con ella me seco lentamente, disfrutando y haciéndome disfrutar con él de cada uno de los roces de la toalla sobre mi cuerpo, su dulzura, su ternura fueron infinitas, cuando termino de secarme me envolvió lentamente en la toalla, se secó rápidamente y envolvió su aún húmedo cuerpo, colocando la toalla sobre su cintura, y solo el cansancio me detuvo de lanzarme sobre él una vez más, llegando al cuarto, tomo mi pijama y me vistió con ella con una dedicación infinita. Nos metimos en la cama una vez vestidos, y pude acomodarme en mi lugar favorito del mundo para dormir, el duro y espectacular pecho de mi precioso ángel.

En algún momento de la noche un hermoso sueño con las imágenes de mi ángel con el cuerpo húmedo y esa pequeña toalla envuelta en su cintura renovaron mis ganas de él, por lo que terminé despierta y necesitada. Observe por un momento la hermosa, feliz y satisfecha imagen de mi Dios Griego mientras dormía… me debatía entre dejarlo dormir o despertarlo, fije mi vista en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y no pude evitar sentirme una niña traviesa colando mis manos entre sus pantalones y despertando su cuerpo siempre dispuesto a complacerme, necesite muy poco tiempo para tenerlo listo por completo para mi, y nos fundimos en una breve, intensa y salvaje sesión de sexo que cerro con broche de oro la mejor noche de nuestras vidas, esa en la que volvía a convertirme en su mujer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que lo disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo en "La Otra" desde el POV de Edward**

"**Live is the most spectacular show in Earth"**

**BkPattz…**


	25. Chapter 25: Outtake Ch 17 Bella POV

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_

…**. **

**Nota: **

**POV Bella**

…

Outtake Capítulo 17: El Eslabón Débil

Bella POV, Capítulo: Mi hija, por fin mi hija.

Desperté luego de un sueño corto pero reconfortante en los brazos de mi ángel, ahora respiraba un poco más tranquila, todo parecía haber regresado a la calma luego de la tempestad por la que atravesamos el día de ayer. No podía creer que Esme había sido capaz de hacer, yo entiendo su odio hacia mí, entiendo que en su mente yo debía pagar por todo el dolor que el amor de Carlisle por mi madre causo en su vida, pero porque hacerles daño a mis hijos... eran los hijos de Edward… por Dios… eran sus nietos, como podía dañarlos de esa forma, como pudo poner en riesgo la vida de nuestra bebita, y a Jane, a esa pequeña que tanto pregonaba amar con locura y la abnegación de una madre amorosa… como era capaz de dañar a Jane de esa forma.

Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de mi prometido, de mi amor, me gire y para quedar frente a ese rostro perfecto cincelado por lo ángeles, Mi Dios Griego… era mío, solo mío. Ayer en la rueda de prensa me provocó arrancarle los ojos a más de una estúpida que se lo comía con la mirada… es que son ciegas o estúpidas… quizás ambas, es que no se daban cuenta que ese hombre es mío completamente mío en cuerpo y alma, era mi nombre el que tenía tatuado en cada centímetro de mi piel, era mi cuerpo el que se había fundido en el suyo en cientos de horas de amor y de pasión, el era mío de la misma forma en la que yo era suya… ese sentimiento de posesión extrema era el mismo que compartía Edward por mi, y por el que yo le reclamaba una y mil veces… pero la verdad es que no me gustaba como esas taradas botaban baba por él… Él es mío, solo mío, fui dejando pequeños besos por su rostro, pero no lograba despertarlo.

Mi ángel seguía dormido, y la verdad es que me daba lástima despertarlo por más que mi cuerpo lo deseara en este momento, sé que mi amor tuvo una noche increíblemente difícil, no solo por la desagradable escena que nos encontramos al llegar y ver a nuestros hijos gritándose los unos a los otros, además del tremendo empujón que Jane le dio a Lizzie, mi ángel le tocó lidiar con las dudas, el dolor y el desamor de nuestros hijos, ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro cuando nuestra gatita no aceptaba sus cariños, o cuando le llamó por su nombre y le reclamo por no amarla, ese dolor que se multiplicó cuando Ed le gritó que no quería que fuera su papá, que no quería llamarse como él, cuando exigió que lo llamáramos Anthony en lugar de Edward, mi pequeñito tan inocente que no se daba cuenta que aún llamándose Anthony seguiría llamándose como su padre, y luego de que media tormenta había pasado, cuando ya Edward había podido sosegar a Jane y a Elizabeth, le sobreviene a nuestra pequeñita ese repentino ataque de asma que nos dio un susto de muerte. Por un instante pensé que todos esos exámenes cardíacos a los que había sometido a mis hijos tras la muerte de Marie habían dejado pasar algo por alto, y cuando vi a mi princesa en brazos de su padre jadeando por respirar y agarrarse el pecho el miedo se apoderó de mí… no podía perderla a ella también, no podía resistir perder también a Elizabeth, y a juzgar por las miradas de auténtico temor que Ed me lanzaba por el espejo retrovisor de tanto en tanto entendí que le pasaba lo mismo.

Cuando Paúl le preguntó a Ed, de parte de Carlisle si quería que llamará a Emmett, sentí una especie de anhelo y consuelo, pero a la vez me aterraba que se repitiera el incidente de Esme y que la situación de mi ángel con nuestros hijos empeorara de la misma forma en la que podría hacerlo la salud de mi princesita, de alguna forma me tranquilizo la decisión de Edward de mantener a Emmett lejos de nuestra gatita, al menos por lo pronto. De alguna manera sentía dolor por mantener a Emmett alejado de mis hijos, sentía pena por todo el dolor que nuestra situación con Emmett le causaba a mi amiga, y a su familia. Una vez en el hospital Carlisle se hizo cargo de todo como el abuelo dedicado y amoroso que era. Me toco soportar la posesividad y celos de mi prometido ante los intentos de coqueteo del Doctor Thompson, y ocultar el ataque de risa que me había provocado el que llamará a Edward como Sr. Swan… aunque la verdad lo era, porque él era mío, y si yo sería la Sra. Cullen, entonces el era el Sr. Swan. El doctor nos había advertido que el cuadro de Lizzie no se repetiría sino no se veía sometida de nuevo al evento o eventos que lo habían desencadenado, así que sea como sea no íbamos a permitir que nuestros hijos se vieran expuestos nuevamente al rencor de de Esme, sé que Edward haría cualquier cosa por proteger a nuestros hijos, aun cuando eso marcara un distanciamiento con su madre, y por supuesto con Emmett… Emmett… no sé porque ese tema en particular me dolía tanto.

Dios sabe todo lo que me contuve para no sacar a Esme a golpes de nuestra casa, aunque la verdad al final no pude contenerme a darle una cachetada, como se atrevía a decirle engendros a mis hijos y pedirme que los dejara y me fuera, y encima se atreve a hacerlo después de hacerle daño a los pequeños y encima en mi casa… la verdad es que el absurdo de Esme no tiene limite. Por suerte Ed sacó a Esme de nuestra casa, pero ya el veneno había sido esparcido, por suerte el amor que siempre le ha profesado mi ángel a nuestros hijos jugó en su favor, por suerte todo se arreglo, aunque con Lizzie sería sencillo arreglar las cosas puesto que el amor que le prodiga a su padre no tiene límites, con nuestro pequeño las cosas serían más difíciles puesto que su orgullo es algo complicado, y con Jane… la verdad es que nuestra muñeca es muy apegada a Ed y con ella la cosa fue mucho más fácil. Por suerte todos nuestros hijos entendieron y confiaron en el amor incondicional que le profesamos, sabía sin embargo, que Jane debía de sentirse increíblemente culpable por lo sucedido, si bien es cierto que ella era muy parecida físicamente a Heidi, la verdad es que su personalidad era una extraña mezcla entre el entusiasmo de Alice; la ternura y la sensibilidad de Carlisle; y la fidelidad de Edward, además creo que tenía una pequeña inclinación por culparse de todo como lo hacía su padre. Y ese sentimiento de culpa podría hacerle daño a nuestra familia, por lo que tenía que dejar en claro las cosas con nuestra muñequita, estaba segura que en este momento debería sentir que era mala, que su hermana se había enfermado por su culpa y seguramente debería sentirse insegura de mi amor y del amor de sus hermanos. Intentando no despertar a mi ángel me levante con cuidado de la cama, deje un pequeño beso la comisura de sus labios logrando que se removiera de forma inquieta pero sin despertar y salí de nuestra habitación… pase unos minutos a ver a mi pequeña princesita que estaba dormida abrazada a un pequeño angelito de peluche, me emocionó verlo en sus manos porque eso quería decir que había sido Jane quien se lo había entregado, ese mismo ángel se lo di yo a Edward para Jane el día que nació, desde el día de su nacimiento, y a pesar de que Jane fuera la hija de Edward con otra mujer, de una mujer que me odiaba, la verdad es que yo la amaba profundamente, la quería como a mi hija, y siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidarla, de mimarla. Seguí mi recorrido hacia el cuarto de mi pequeño príncipe quien estaba jugando videojuegos con su Tío.

- Mami. – gritó mi pequeño acercándose a mí, y olvidándose de su video juego. -

- Hola pequeño. – le dije regalándole una sonrisa. – cómo estas?. – le pregunté. -

- Estaba jugando con mi tío, sabes que me aburro mucho cuando no puedo tocar el piano. – me dijo haciendo un puchero. -

- Pues la verdad te lo mereces. – le dijo Paúl. – la forma en la que le hablaste a tu padre no fue nada apropiada, hiciste sentir mal a tu pobre sufrido papá por esta haciéndole caso a la loca de tu abuela. – dijo con simpleza. -

- Paúl!. – le reprendí. – Su padre no es sufrido, y no puedes estar diciéndole que su abuela es una loca. – le dije que no podía decirle al pequeño que Esme estaba loca, no es lo que yo no lo pensara. – Y tu peque, no deberías estar escuchando a cualquiera que venga a hablar mal de tu padre, acaso tu papá no te ha demostrado todo lo que los quiere a ti y a tus hermanas? . – le dije. -

- Si mamá. – me replicó Ed. – pero las mamás nunca mienten y esa señora es la mamá de papá. – me dijo. -

- Buen punto Ed, pero no todas las mamás son iguales, y la verdad es que tu abuela no debió decirles una mentira pequeño. – le dije. -

- Crees que papá esta molesto conmigo por como lo trate. – me dijo entre triste y preocupado. -

- No hijo papá no esta molesto contigo. – le dije sentándome con él un rato sobre su cama. – pero la verdad es que si se puso un poco triste por como lo trataste y por no confiar en que lo querías. – le dije, tenía que entender que su actitud había herido a su padre. -

- Lo siento. – me dijo. – cuando papá despierte crees que querrá jugar conmigo. -

- Claro que si hijo, seguro que se va a poner feliz.

- Mami, Jane también esta muy triste, ella cree que Lizzie se puso enferma por su culpa. – me dijo, Paúl simplemente observaba de pie a un lado de la habitación. – Yo le dije que era culpa de la mamá de papá. – no me pasaba desapercibido, que cuando Carlisle en una sola visita se había convertido en el Abu Carl, Esme era simplemente la "mamá de papá". – mami podrías hablar con Jane, ella en verdad esta muy triste.

- A eso iba pequeño. – le dije. - vas a seguir jugando con tío Paúl?. -

- Si mamita, y cuando mi papito se despierte voy a decirle que juegue con nosotros. – satisfecha porque todo regresara al lugar al que le correspondía me dirigí al cuarto de Jane. Con suavidad toque la puerta antes de entrar, al no recibir respuesta, abrí poco a poco la puerta asomando la cabeza pensando que quizás Jane se habría quedado dormida, pero la verdad la encontré más que despierta. Se giró hacia la puerta y me miró con vergüenza… si… definitivamente la culpa estaba haciendo estragos en nuestra pequeña princesa.

- Cariño puedo entrar?. – le pregunté, ella solo asintió. – descansaste?. – le pregunté sentándome en la cama y haciéndole cariños en la espalda. Dejó el libro que leí y se incorporó. -

- Si, gracias princesa. – me dijo y sonreí ante el apodo con el que me había bautizado. – Bella… yo… yo… - me dijo, pero claramente no encontraba las palabras. – yo quería disculparme por hacerle daño a Lizz… yo no quería, pero la verdad es que me asustó mucho lo que me dijo mi abu. – una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por su rostro. – yo entiendo que ya no me quieras porque lastime a Lizz y por hacer que se enfermara, y… - tenía que interrumpirla y solucionar eso inmediatamente. -

- Cielo. – le dije sentándola en mi regazo. – tu no tienes la culpa de que Lizz enfermara, su ataque de asma solo fue consecuencia de todas las emociones y toda la presión que ha tenido ella estos días al sentirse alejada de su papá princesa, no es culpa de nadie, son solo cosas que pasan. – le dije y ella asentía, mientras yo limpiaba las lágrimas de sus hermosos ojitos. – además Lizzie sabe que lo que paso entre ustedes fue cosa del momento, y que en el fondo no querías lastimarla… de no ser así no le habrías regalado tu ángel de peluche. – le dije, y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. -

- Cómo sabes que le di mi ángel a Lizz?. – me preguntó. -

- Porque pase por el cuarto de tu hermana y la vi abrazada a él. – le dije simplemente. -

- Y cómo sabías que es mío?. – preguntó de nuevo. -

- Porque fui yo quien te lo regalo princesa. – le dijo y ella abrió aún más sus hermosos ojos azules emocionadas. -

- De verdad. – yo asentí. – yo siempre he tenido ese angelito conmigo, es el que me acompaña en mis noches de pesadillas o cuando tengo miedo… es muy muy especial para mi. – me dijo, y yo me emocioné. -

- Me alegra mucho que en todo este tiempo haya podido estar cerca de ti de alguna manera. – le dije aun emocionada. – Muñeca, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que te dijera Esme para que te pusieras tan mal como te pusiste, la verdad es que yo te quiero mucho cariño, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi… sé que yo no soy tu mamá, pero me gustaría que me considerarás como tu mejor amiga, una amiga a la que le puedes contar cosas, una amiga que quiere pasar tiempo contigo. – le dije, la verdad es que siempre me sentí muy maternal con respecto a Jane, pero no podía pretender suplantar a su madre, sea como sea Jane era hija de Heidi. -

- Aunque yo les gritara a ti y a mi hermanito, aunque le gritara a papá y empujara a Elizabeth. – me dijo. -

- Tu no hiciste nada malo princesita. – le dije. – tu solo reaccionaste porque estabas asustada por lo que te dijeron.

- Mi Abu me dijo que tu no me querías, y que tu odiabas a mi mamita, y que ibas a hacer que mi papito me dejara botada aquí en Chicago para irse contigo y Lizz y Ed a Italia, que lo iba a perder para siempre y que él no me iba a querer porque ahora quería a mi hermanos que eran tus hijos, y a mí no porque yo soy hija de Heidi. – me contó… como puede ser Esme tan despreciable para decirle esas cosas tan horribles a esa pequeñita a quien juraba amar con todo su corazón, como puede ser capaz de causarle semejante dolor a un pequeña que ya de por si había tenido que crecer sin una madre, sin hermanos.

- Cielo yo te quiero, también lo hacen tus hermanos… Y tu papito… tu papito no solo te quiere sino que te adora con locura, el no se iría a ningún lugar sin ti cariño. – le dije y ella me regaló una hermosísima y tímida sonrisa llena de esperanza e ilusión. – además acaso no te gusta tu habitación en Montepulciano. – le dije, quería que ella entendiera que ella era parte de nuestra familia y nadie podría nunca prescindir de ella. -

- Me encanta Bella. – me respondió emocionada. – Esa será siempre mi habitación?. – preguntó. -

- Claro hermosa esa es tu habitación en nuestra casa en Italia. – le dije. -

- Bella… - me dijo mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo y yo me emocioné por reconocer ese gesto tan mío en ella. – Bells… porque mi Abu no te quiere. – me preguntó, tras un largo suspiro y luego de poner en orden mis ideas. -

- Es complicado cariño, pero tu Abu conocía a mi mamá cuando eran jóvenes y las cosas no fueron bien entre ellas princesitas. – le dije intentando ser sincera, pero sin ser demasiado cruda. – y al parecer yo me parezco lo suficiente a mi mamá como para traerle malos recuerdos a tu abuela, y por eso se porta de esa manera conmigo. – intente explicarle. -

- Pero eso es muy tonto. – me dijo, yo solo me encogí de hombros, puesto que no podía responderle sinceramente lo que opinaba de eso. Ella se levantó a buscar el peine y se sentó de nuevo en la cama desenredando su hermoso y rubio cabello. Acerque mi mano a la suya, tomando el peine entre mis manos. -

- Puedo?. – le pregunte, sabía desde que estábamos en Italia que ella amaba que la peinara, ella se sentó en la cama de espaldas a mí dejándome que la peinara. -

- Princesa…- la veía por el espejo, y allí estaba mordiéndose los labios de nuevo. – donde esta tu mamá?. – me preguntó. -

- Bueno muñequita, la verdad es mi mamá murió hace muchos años en un accidente de tránsito. – le dije y ella dio un respingo. -

- Cómo mi mamá?. – preguntó curiosa. -

- Si cariño. – le respondí simplemente. -

- Y tu papá?. – me preguntó.-

- Pues también murió en el mismo accidente. – le dije. Ella hizo un gesto de horror y pude adivinar el dolor en su mirada. – pero no eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. – le dije intentando calmarla. -

- Y quien te cuido?. – me pregunto con genuina curiosidad.- cuántos años tenías?

- Tenía trece años, y me cuidaron mis tíos, cuando mis padres murieron en Phoenix vine a Chicago a vivir con mis tíos y mis primos. – le contaba. – a pesar del dolor y de no tener ya a mi papá y mi mamá, encontré en Chicago una hermosa y linda familia, estaban mis tíos, y mis primas, y tenía muchos buenos amigos, entre ellos tu papá, tus tías Alice y Rose; y también tu tío Jasper… Además tu tía Tanya, la esposa de tu tío Félix es mi prima, ella fue como una hermana, y sus papás Eleazar y Carmen, mis tíos se convirtieron en unos verdaderos padres para mí. – le dije. -

- Tu quieres a tu tía como si fuera tu mamá. – me preguntó y yo asentí. Nos quedamos un rato en un agradable silencio mientras yo le trenzaba suavemente el cabello. - Bella… - me llamó Jane, mientras seguí entretejiendo su cabello. -

- Dime cariño. – le inste a seguir. -

- Yo…. Yo… puedo decirte mamá. – le dijo tomándome completamente por sorpresa, levante la mirada de su cabello para verla a través del espejo y pude ver a mi ángel parado en la puerta, ya lo había sentido cuando se acercó a la habitación, solo que me había hecho de desapercibida porque no quería romper nuestro momento madre – hija, pero lo veía observarnos con una perfecta sonrisa de sincera felicidad en el rostro mientras se quedaba pensando en no se que. -

- Si así lo quieres princesa. – le dije con dulzura embargada por todas las emociones que me causaba esa petición de su parte, la verdad es que yo siempre la he sentido como mi hija, y el que me llamará mamá me hacía sentir como en las nubes, me levante y me coloque de cuclillas frente a ella. – la verdad es que a mi me emociona muchísimo que lo hagas amor. – le dije acariciando la barbilla de mi hija. -

- Te quiero mamá. – me dijo Jane arrojándose en mis brazos, al tiempo que lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían por mi rostro. -

- Yo también te quiero mucho hija. – le dije abrazándola fuertemente. – Te amo hija y siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Sentía que todo estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, solo debíamos ahora arreglar detalles legales como nuestra boda, la adopción de Jane y el cambio de apellido de los mellizos… pero aún así todo era perfecto, ahora por fin éramos la familia con la que tanto tiempo soñamos Edward y yo.


	26. Chapter 26: Outtake Ch19 Renata&Carlisle

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Advertencia: Escenas de Light Lemmon… Lenguaje Subido de Tono **

**Dedicado a las Tres Mosqueteras: Juliet, Nancy y Hola-Tatti…. Especialmente para ti Juliet.**

…

Outtake Capítulo 19: Renata & Carlisle

_Narrador POV_

Salieron de la casa en silencio tomados de la mano, ella nunca se esperó que él se fuera con ella después de revelará todos los secretos que guardaba de su esposa. Él aunque no creía ni se sentía bien con todas las cosas que ella le ocultó, se sentía peor con su esposa, se sentía peor por todo lo que descubrió, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Esme pusiera en riesgo la vida de su nieta de esa manera, esa niña de la que decía era su tesoro, su pequeño regalo. Esa niña que según entiendo ahora había representado para ella y hasta hoy su triunfo sobre Renee, cuando escuchó a la pequeña decirle mamá a Bella debió ser el golpe más duro que recibió en su vida… al menos que… al menos que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, negó con la cabeza en un intento de que esa idea que lo perseguí hace tantos días abandonará su mente… no… no podía ser, ella no podría ser capaz de llegar a tanto.

Sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos subieron al coche de ella como un par de autómatas, el condujo hasta su casa, tenía allí parte de sus cosas, inconscientemente y de forma normal y casi automática había ido mudando sus cosas paulatinamente a aquel departamento donde había vivido tan intensamente en los últimos meses, sin darse cuenta un día había dejado su muda de ropa, al día siguiente un traje, luego su libro favorito o algunos de sus discos, y así el departamento de Renata se fue convirtiendo en un espacio compartido, en un refugio para los dos. Cuando Renata reveló ante todos el hecho de que fue amante de Heidi y cuando finalmente había admitido que aquella mujer era su amante había visto la confusión en la mirada de sus hijos, pero al menos podía estar tranquilo en que la confusión de sus hijos se debía la manifiesta y clara bisexualidad de Renata y no al hecho de que estuviera teniendo una relación con ella, porque no podía llamarla aventura de ningún modo, cuando de nuevo sentía calor, cuando de nuevo se emocionaba y sentía nervios en su estómago, cuando de nuevo esperaba ansioso poder ver a alguien, cuando de nuevo veía rejuvenecido y clamor de su deseo, el deseo que le despertaba en todo su esplendor esa muchachita que era contemporánea con sus hijos, que podía ser su hija pero se sentía malditamente vivo… solo en Emmett le reprochó con la mirada… solo en los grises ojos de Emmett, en esa mirada que tanto le recordaba a la suya, pero que a su vez reconocía como un recuerdo de su pasado pudo ver el reproche, la ira de la traición a su madre. Aún cuando encontraba felicidad en lo brazos de Renata, esta se veía empañada por la sombra del engaño, no quería engañar a Esme… ya no. Lo había hecho una vez y los resultados habían sido nefastos, y en esta oportunidad la culpa estaba haciendo estragos en él y aunque se sentía un poco mal por como había pasado todo, la verdad es que estaba algo aliviado.

Ella por su parte se sentía feliz, aunque no se negaba que estaba un poco asustada frente a la reacción él por todos los secretos que se había guardado. No sabía exactamente que era lo que la había hecho reaccionar esta noche, creía que eran las injusticias de Heidi y Esme hacia Isabella que había ido colmando el vaso de su paciencia gotita a gotita hasta que se rebasó. Y una vez rebasado el vaso salieron todos los secretos. También fue un poco la necesidad de pedirle perdón por a Edward por callar, perdón por haberlo engañado convirtiéndose en la amante de su esposa, y no es porque a Edward fuera a dolerle el engaño, sino porque eso quizás habría ayudado a Edward y de pronto se hubiese decidido a demandar la custodia de Jane y acabado con el sufrimiento y la bendita venganza. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Edward porque con su silencio había puesto en peligro la vida de Jane, porque con su silencio había sido cómplice de las humillaciones, de los malos tratos del dolor y del sufrimiento causado a Isabella. Pero esta noche aún cuando se liberó de sus fantasmas le provocó un dolor inmenso a su amiga… a la que ha sido su hermana todo este tiempo, esperaba que también ella perdonara su silencio y que el daño no fuera irreparable, porque ella sabía que Rosalie amaba a Emmett y nunca amaría a nadie más, esperaba sinceramente que encontrara la forma de perdonarlo… Pero a pesar de todo sentía que si reacción de él fuera todo lo positiva que esperaba podrían vivir juntos, felices, porque él le había regresado la pasión, porque él le había regresado el amor y las ganas de sonreír, porque él le había regalado la paz… A pesar del miedo, algo le decía que ellos habían salido juntos de esa casa tomados d la mano para que él no regresará jamás, quedando en ese espacio de ella que ahora era de los dos.

- Por que tan callada. – le dijo él, cuando ya estaban sentados en el sofá, ella acurrucada contra él, después de abrir una botella de vino y servirse una copa, como tantas otras noches, esa fue otra de las mudanzas, poco a poco, había empezado a mudar su gran selección se vinos. -

- Solo pensaba. – dijo tras un sorbo. – esta noche creo que mi imprudencia liberó a mucha gente, pero creo que le cause un enorme dolor a Rosalie.

- Rosalie encontrará el camino. – le dijo Carlisle, apartando un mechón del negro cabello y colocándolo detrás de la oreja de su preciosa italiana. – pero de alguna forma también nos liberaste a nosotros. – le dijo. -

- Amor… perdóname. – le dijo ella con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos, que el se apresuró en secar. -

- Nena no llores. – le dijo dejando un beso en sus labios. – y no tienes nada por lo que pedir disculpas. -

- Entonces Gracias. – replicó ella, girándose para quedar frente a él. -

- Porque agradeces nenita. – le preguntó. -

- Porque sigues aquí conmigo a pesar de que nunca te había contado lo que sabía, porque expuse públicamente frente a tus hijos el hecho de que Esme te engaño con Heidi… fue una sola vez, pero las fotos son lo suficientemente gráficas. – le contestó ella. –

- Ya lo sabía preciosa, así que no te preocupes por eso. – le dijo. Y al ver la cara de confusión de ella decidió darle las respuestas que necesitaba. –

- Cielo cada vez que Esme se emborracha, que no son muchas pero pasa. – le explicó. – me cuenta todo lo que pasó en el Luxury. – se hecho a reir, con una risa seca y sin gracia. – de hecho casi puedo asegurar cuando le dijiste a Esme, que seguramente ella no te había perdonado por interrumpir su noche con Heidi, estabas en lo cierto. – luego de una pausa añadió. – y en cuanto a las fotos, ya las había visto nena.

- Cómo?. – preguntó ella. –

- Guardarlas dentro de uno de los cajones de la cocina no ha sido tu idea más brillante cielo. – le dijo dándole un beso, con la intención de que sintiera que ya todo estaba bien, o en camino de estarlo. –

- Por qué seguías con ella si lo sabías todo?. – le preguntó sin reproche pero con curiosidad. –

- Por costumbre, por sentimiento de culpa. – le dijo el simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo aún cuando confesé que de alguna forma había sido cómplice de todas las barbaridades que cometieron ese trío de locoa.

- Eras joven cariño, estabas enamorada. – la justificó él. -

- Estaba ilusionada, pero creo que no amé a Heidi, estaba deslumbrada por ella. – le contó, por primera vez decidida a abrirse por completo a él, dejando atrás toda sombra de su pasado. – Creo que me di cuenta de ello la última vez que vi a Alec, la última de sus miradas, el dolor en sus ojos me dio en el alma. Tarde entendí que amaba a Alec y que lo había perdido por dejarme deslumbrar por Heidi, por esas ansias de experiencias. Quería a Alec, quería todo lo que Heidi me ofrecía, lo quería todo, y me quedé sin lo que importaba, el amor de Alec, y el dolor que le cause apagó su vida. Pensé que no podría volver a vivir intensamente, que no podría volver a tener la experiencia de una pareja a la que amara, a la que deseara, a la que necesitara… hasta que trabajamos en ese caso en el que nos empezamos a ver diferente, hasta que nos quedamos encerrados en ese ascensor y terminamos haciendo el amor de la forma más salvaje, apasionada y necesitada con la que jamás había o me habían amado.

- Cuéntame que pasó con Alec. – él necesitaba saberlo todo, necesitaba estar al corriente de todo para poder desnudar sus sentimiento, para poder dejar el pasado detrás de ellos.

- Yo era la prometida de Alec, una noche pasada de copas en una discoteca, me encontré a Heidi en el baño, ella había tomado éxtasis y estaba prendidísima, yo había tomado demás porque había escuchado a Alec decirle a sus amigos que se había tirado a su asistente porque estaba perdidamente buena, y quería echarse unas canas al aire antes de quedar amarrado a mí, no porque no se sintiera satisfecho conmigo, pero la verdad es que su asistente era mejor que yo. – le contó. -

- Imbécil. – masculló por lo bajo Carlisle, pero ella continuo. -

- Heidi me pregunto que me pasaba y le conté. Lo siguiente que supe fue que ella me arrastró hasta uno de los cubículos y me dio una follada que creí había sido la mejor de mi vida, hasta que me quede encerrada con un sexy cardiólogo con edad de ser mi papá en un ascensor. – dijo ganándose un gruñido de él por la sexy provocación. – a partir de ese momento se esforzó por hacerme sentir única y especial, cuando el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza la primera vez, me dijo que seguro Alec era mala cama, porque ella ya se había tirado a su asistente y que yo era mucho mejor. Ella me daba la seguridad emocional, que el espíritu mujeriego de Alec me restaba… Pero cuando Alec estaba conmigo me demostraba en muchas formas que me quería y la verdad es que yo lo amaba, pero su gusto por otras mujeres, a las que continuamente estaba mirando, acechando y piropeando aún en mi presencia, me hacía sentirme denigrada. – le contaba. – un día decidí poner fin a la relación con Heidi, faltaba una semana para la boda y yo la verdad no quería que mi matrimonio fuera de mentira como el de ella con tu hijo… pero ella me dijo que no podía perderme a mí también, y ese día se esmeró como nunca, estábamos en mi departamento, yo no sé porque le dije que pasará por allí. – le dijo, y él se encontró más tranquilo al recordar que no era el mismo departamento donde la había hecho suya tantas veces. – entre el furor de los gemidos y los gritos y en pleno orgasmo, Alec cruzó la puerta de la habitación, y me encontró en la cama con Heidi dándome placer… no voy a olvidar nunca el dolor reflejado en cada parte de su rostro. -

_Flashback_

_- Que demonios está pasando aquí. – gritó Alec entrando en la habitación de su prometida, y encontrándola teniendo relaciones con su prima, la que era como su hermana, la que le había aconsejado sacarse todas las ganas y echarse todas las canas al aire que pudiera antes del matrimonio. - _

_- Que va hacer imbécil. – le dijo Heidi, clavando en su primo su azul y penetrante mirada. – me estoy follando a tu prometida y le doy el placer que no sabes darle. - _

_- Pero tu me dijiste… - quiso replicar él, mientras que su prometida no podía salir del estado de shock de ver el rostro compungido de dolor de su novio, de pronto dos de los mejores amigos de Alec entraron al cuarto. - _

_- Que demonios pasa que no te apuras. – le dice uno, parándose en seco al ver la escena que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, su amigo de pie, con la cara desfigurada de dolor, vergüenza, y rabia, a su novia desnuda sobre la cobija de la cama, y a la prima de su amigo desnuda entre las piernas de Renata. _

_- No pasa nada. – dijo Heidi con desdén. – es solo que tu amigo es tan poco hombre, que yo que soy una chica soy mejor hombre para su mujer que él. – con esta ultima aclaratoria, Alec humillado salio del departamento, no sin antes lanzarle la llaves sobre la cama. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su prometido. -_

_fin del Flashback_

- Cuando Alec salió de esa habitación se fue directo a un bar donde se tomo todo lo que encontró, al salir de allí tuvo el accidente que lo dejo muerto de forma instantánea. – ella rió amargamente. – Alcohol, despecho y una moto son una muy mala combinación. – concluyó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas por sus ojos, que él capturo con sus labios. – lo peor es que no pude pedirle perdón, no pude decirle que lo sentía, no pude decirle nada. La visión de dolor en su rostro me dejo completamente muda. – decía mientras las lágrimas seguían una tras otra. El beso su rostro borrando los rastros de las lágrimas que quedaban. Beso sus labios, quería ser tierno, quería ser dulce, quería demostrarle que estaba allí para ella. Pero ella tenía otra idea, ella lo necesitaba, y él no era quien para negarle lo que ella le pedía.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndolo intensificar el beso, mientras ella se restregaba contra él buscando más de su contacto y arrancando un gemido de sus labios.

- Ámame cielo… necesito que me ames, necesito que me hagas sentir especial. – le decía mientras dirigía la boca de el por su cuello, por su clavícula, haciéndolo perderse en el valle de sus senos, haciendo que tomara sus pechos con su boca y la recostará el en sofá, para luego entrar en ella en el más especial de los convites, logrando penetradas profundas y delirantemente deliciosas, sus cuerpos se estremecieron fundiéndose el uno en el otro, los gemidos y los suspiros se perdían por la casa, al igual que se había perdido la ropa. Él ya no pensaba en nada más que en su cuerpo debajo del suyo, en el calor de su piel, en la tensión de su suave sexo rodeando el suyo, en sus gemidos de placer, en lo hermosa que se veía cuando llegaba al orgasmo, en cuanto necesitaba protegerla del odio de Esme, en cuanto necesitaba hacerla olvidar las culpas del pasado, en cuanto necesitaba estar dentro de ella, en estar con ella cada día. No podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era, lo imprescindible que se había convertido en su vida, en lo feliz que era a su lado, en todas las sonrisas que le arrancaba, en todas las veces que tenía que buscarla para ahogarse y perderse en ella en su consultorio o en cualquier closet dentro del hospital porque de solo pensarla se ponía a mil, allí con ella bajo su cuerpo se dio cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto la quería, de cuanta ternura le inspiraba… allí con ella debajo de su cuerpo y cuando se vio atravesado por el más brutal de los orgasmos se dio cuenta que cuanto amaba a esa mujer.

- Te amo cielo, te amo nena y quiero que conmigo olvides todas las tristezas del pasado. – le dijo besándola con todo el amor y toda la pasión que por ella sentía. -

- Te amo Carlisle, te amo. – Le dijo. – Así tengo algo más que agradecer. – él la miraba curioso. – Gracias por devolver el amor a mi vida de nuevo cielo. -

- Gracias a ti también Nena. – dijo. – estaba completamente perdido, estaba apunto de dejarme sucumbir y envolverme de los recuerdos, desde que Bella regresó a la vida de Esme, el fantasma de Renee aparecía con más frecuencia entre nosotros.

- La amas?. – le preguntó ella temerosa de la respuesta.-

- No. – le dijo el tajantemente. -

- Porque has permanecido junto con ella todos estos años entonces?. –preguntó ahora más curiosa que temerosa. -

- Ya te lo dije, culpa y costumbre; además creo que en algún momento la amé, tanto y tan intensamente que tan rápido como se prendió la llama se apago. Y luego me até a ella porque de alguna manera se las ha arreglado siempre para que yo necesitara protegerla, pero con todo lo que has contados hoy creo que nos tenemos todos que proteger de ella. – le dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz. – lo peor es que sospecho que todo lo que salió hoy no es más que la punta del iceberg y que las cosas que voy a descubrir me van a gustar menos que las que de hoy. Sabes que es lo que más me duele además de que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi nieta y la felicidad de mi hijo. – ella negó. – que utilice a Emmett como lo hace, no sé como no me di cuenta antes, de lo que ella estaba haciendo con él. Espero por el bien de mi hijo que se deshaga del yugo de su madre y consiga el perdón de Rosalie y de su hermano.

- Lo hará amor. – le dijo ella acurrucándose contra su pecho. – no tienes porque preocuparte por ello. Luego de un rato en el que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, le preguntó. – Y Renee cielo, amaste a Renee?.

- Mucho… con el alma. – le respondió. – pero nosotros no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nuestros caminos se cruzaron para que ella pudiera conocer a Charlie y para que más tarde Isabella y Edward pudieran encontrarse. – le dijo él convencido.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando, contándose sus miedos, sus temores, sus esperanzas. Decidieron no separarse de nuevo a partir de ese día. El iniciaría los trámites de separación, no le importaba cuanto perdería en el divorcio, tenía un buen empleo, y la herencia de los Cullen estaba protegida por un contrato prenupcial, así que no pensaría más en el asunto, Renata y él se merecían ser felices, y la verdad es que esperaba que Esme pudiera serlo también. Después de un tiempo decidió consentir a su amor, aun se encontraban entrelazados, abrazados en el sofá, cuando se levantó para ir a llenar la tina, se percató de algo que lo hizo ponerse completamente pálido.

- Nena. – llamó la atención de ella. -

- Uhmmm?.- le preguntó ella adormilada. -

- Nena… no usamos protección…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Espero que disfrutaran de esta pequeña ventanita al refugio de Carlisle y Renata, que pudieran vislumbrar un poco más del carácter obsesivo y trastornado de Heidi… supongo que la sorpresa de la bisexualidad de Renata fue grande… pero ya lo dijo Edward… no hay mentira, no hay culpa. **

**Juliet espero sinceramente que el capítulo estuviese a la altura de lo que esperabas, si quieres que conversemos podemos hacerlo por mi correo electrónico que es bkpattz y es de hot mail. Lo hice con cariño para ti, intentado cumplir tu petición. **

**Nancy no sé si el leemmon fue lo suficiente leemmon para ti, pero espero que te agradará el resultado final del capítulo.**

**Tatti: por favor deja de meterte en problemas y causarle preocupaciones a tu madre, la vida se disfrutas más cuando la vives a tu manera de forma responsable. Espero que tú también disfrutaras del capítulo ya que sé que eres Team Carlisle.**

**A todas y cada una de las personas que me siguen son súper importantes, gracias a ustedes y al apoyo que recibo en vivo y directo de mi familia es que le llegan estas letras. Gracias, mil gracias siempre. Se les quiere**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz…**


	27. Chapter 27: Outtake Ch20 Esme POV

**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Outtake "La Otra". Esme POV**

**Dedicado especialmente a Scarlly (Fioni279) … **

…

Outtake Capítulo 20: Una marca de Nacimiento.

Esme POV: El día que lo perdí todo.

Ahí estaba recostada contra la pared de ese estúpido hospital, ese hospital que me apartó de mi marido, después de todo lo que he luchado por él, porque estoy segura que esa aventurita con la cualquiera de Renata empezó en estas paredes… con lo pasional que siempre ha sido Carlisle, aún con sus años, supongo que se habrá tirado a la zorra esa en cualquier esquina semioculta de este lugar. A sus 57 años mi marido aún estaba de buen ver, y con los años sus habilidades de alcoba se volvieron cada vez más interesantes, aunque no siempre podía distinguir cuando hacia el amor conmigo y cuando lo hacía con el recuerdo de Reneé… últimamente me tenía bastante abandonada, pero supongo que era porque tenía a la niñata… entiendo su gusto por probar sexo con alguien más joven, lo he hecho en un par de ocasiones, digamos que siempre he ayudado a los hijos de mis amigas, y hasta a sus nietos iniciarse en esos artes, si le he sido infiel a Carlisle, pero yo lo amo, lo amo siempre y Carlisle es mío… y él siempre me ha sido infiel con el recuerdo de esa… yo no podía serlo con un recuerdo porque siempre, desde niña, desde los seis años cuando Carlisle me enseño a montar bicicleta me enamore profunda y perdidamente de él. Mi amor nunca le ha pertenecido a nadie más, a diferencia del suyo que primero fue de esa, y ahora de Renata, porque me doy cuenta que mi marido esta enamorado otra vez, y nunca de mí…

Me conformé todos estos años con hacerle sentir una dependencia hacia mí, disfrazada en la necesidad de protegerme, eso lo ha hecho mantenerse a mi lado, no es lo mismo que tener su amor, pero es algo… desde que saqué a Renee de su vida no había tenido que compartir su cuerpo con nadie, porque sé que todos estos años me ha sido fiel… hasta ahora. Y la verdad que fue mi culpa que cayera en los brazos de la niñata bisexual, hace meses que permití que el fantasma de Renee regresara a nuestra vida y a nuestra casa… hace meses cuando vi la promoción del libro de la estúpida de Isabella en las recomendaciones de lectura de una prestigiosa revista… Sabía que tarde o temprano la zorrita regresaría a la vida del idiota de mi hijo pero la verdad esperaba que no fuera nunca. Me hubiese gustado quitarle a mis nietos, como en sus días rescaté a mi Emmett de los brazos de su madre.

Estaba de nuevo aquí en esta fría sala de hospital en donde había perdido a mi hija… porque Heidi siempre había sido una hija para mí… una muy querida, a pesar de aquel desliz durante las vacaciones la verdad es que Heidi siempre me había parecido la perfecta hija que nunca fue Alice para mí… Esa historia en el Luxury fue solo el producto de algo de alcohol y una pastilla de extasis que me había ofrecido Heidi, y a la final me fue difícil de resistir los increíblemente sensuales movimientos de mi nuera, pero eso era un secreto, un secreto que Heidi se había llevado consigo, un secreto que pensé que Renata nunca revelaría por vergüenza, por vergüenza a su condición sexual, por la culpa de la muerte de Alec, por la culpa por haber sido nuestra cómplice de algún modo, por lo culpable que se sentía por haber sido la amante de Heidi, la verdad no me esperaba que Carlisle supiera de la bisexualidad de Renata y encima que la aceptará.

Y era aquí en este hospital donde estaba segura que terminaría por perderlo todo, porque solo me quedaba Emmett, a Edward y a Alice nunca los tuve del todo, así que solo era Emmett, siempre había sido mi Emmett, mi pequeño que se llamaba como mi abuelo, ese pequeño que había nacido para honrar a uno de los hombre más importantes en mi vida, mi queridísimo abuelo, ese que siempre me había adorado, mimado, que siempre me había dado todo lo que había querido. Ese que logró con todo su poder que Isabella y Phill Denaly se mudaran de ciudad llevándose consigo a la odiosa de Renee dejándome el camino libre con Carlisle, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida porque tenía la certeza plena de que Carl sería por fin mío, como siempre debió ser… me costó mucho acercarme a él, pero aprendí a manipularlo, siempre encontré las palabras exactas para crear en él una necesidad de cuidarme y protegerme sobre todas las cosas, fue la misma que use con mi abuelo para que me diera siempre todo lo que quería. Fue muy parecida a la que use con mi Emmett para crear una completa dependencia hacia mí. Desde pequeño siempre le repetía a Emmett una y otra vez "Emmett fue un niño malo, me dejo y por eso lo cambie por ti, tienes que hacer siempre lo que mamá te dice para que no tenga que cambiarte por otro", eso y el dejarlo momentáneamente perdido cuando salíamos los dos solos al supermercado o al parque hicieron que Emmett se convirtiera en mi sombra… Mi Emmett. El más querido de mis hijos.

Creo que en esta vida no he amado más que a mi Abuelo Emmett, a mi hijo Emmett, a este que se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, no ese que se encontraba enterrado bajo el nombre de Chritopher Denaly en ese pueblucho miserable, y a mi princesita, mi Jane. Porque la verdad es que es mi Emmett el más amado de mis hijos, más que Alice, mucho más que Edward… aunque a veces el odio por Renee se sobreponía a mi amor por mi hijo, como cuando le pedí a Elizabeth que le entregará el diamante de los Cullen a Edward, pensando que estaría a salvo de los Denaly, porque si la vieja bruja no había querido que yo lo tuviera, pues nadie con la sangre de esa lo tendría, además que siempre sospeche que además de la negativa de la bruja para que yo tuviera ese anillo, la otra razón había sido porque Carlisle se lo había entregado a esa cualquiera, lo que nunca imaginé es que Edward terminaría perdidamente enamorado de la idiota de Isabella, esa mocosa insoportable.

Alice siempre fue la princesita de papá, y me robaba la protección de Carlisle que era una de las dos cosas que tenía de él, su necesidad de cuidarme y su cuerpo, por eso Alice siempre me desesperó, además que su espíritu siempre fue demasiado alegre… aggghhhh… absolutamente desesperante. Y Edward, el me había causado alguna ilusión, que murió exactamente cuando lo mire por primera vez; además de que heredó la debilidad de Carlisle por las zorras, mojigatas… me recordaba demasiado al verdadero Emmett, verlo me hacía revivir un poco de dolor y de culpa que no podía permitirme… tenía el mismo pelo cobrizo rebelde, las mismas facciones… si el niño no hubiese nacido muerto podría asegurar que tendía los mismos ojos verdes y profundos de Edward… Edward era el clon de su hermano, por eso a veces verlo me resultaba insoportable, me recordaba la culpa y el miedo de perder a mi Carlisle por culpa de la muerte del bebé. Hacerme del hijo de Carlisle y Renee había sido fácil, no había nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar, y mi Emmett fue el último regalo de mi abuelo, puesto que fue con un dinero que me había heredado cuando aún era vivo y del que nadie sabía su existencia, que pude conseguir hacer el cambio.

Tenía mucho tiempo pagando para que siguieran a Renee desde que se había convertido en "La Otra" de mi novio, hacía que la gente que mi abuelo había contratado le siguieran los pasos. Lamentablemente él murió un mes después y eso me sumió en un profunda depresión, por lo que tomaba medicamentos a escondidas de mi marido y del médico, pero yo seguí pagando la vigilancia, así que siempre estuve al tanto de todo lo que hacía la zorra, mi plan original era que secuestrarán a su hijo y lo entregaran en adopción en algún país de Suramérica o algo donde nunca lo encontrarán, pero mi plan a la final se complicó, Carlisle estaba sobre la pista de Renee y necesitaba distraerlo, por lo que hice mi mejor puesta en escena y me fui de casa, hacía meses que le coqueteaba al dependiente de la farmacia para que me consiguiera los medicamentos, no me costaba mucho solo tenía que regalarle unos cuantos besos y unos pocos manoseos y hacía todo lo que le pedía, así que me consiguió un medicamento que me produciría contracciones y por tanto adelantaría el nacimiento del niño… Renee nunca le daría a mi marido un hijo antes de que yo lo hiciera, por lo que empecé a tomar el medicamento ya de camino a Seattle, la experiencia fue dolorosa y sanguinaria, la verdad es que cuando llegue al hospital tenía una fuerte hemorragia y lo siguiente que supe es que el niño estaba muerto… no podía perder un hijo de Carlisle, no cuando una mujer que estaba siendo ingresada en ese mismo hospital iba a dárselo, y era a ella a quien él en verdad amaba, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer… le di cuatro millones de dólares y un millón más cada diez años al doctor que me atendió y que sería el mismo que atendería el parto de esa, y dos millos más un millón cada quince años a la enfermera para que me entregarán a mi Emmett y lo cambiarán por el niño muerto, para mi suerte ese par ya estaba muerto, aunque no había tenido nada que ver en eso.

Pedí que me dejaran en la habitación contigua a la de Renee, en ese momento en el que le informarán de la muerte de su hijo… en ese pequeño momento de intenso dolor, en esas lágrimas derramadas, saldaría las lágrimas que yo había llorado cada noche en la que yo sabía que mi novio estaba enterrado entre sus piernas, enredado entre sus sábanas. Y ese momento fue glorioso. Y si alguien se pregunta si siento la muerte de Christopher… puede que un poco, pero la verdad es que yo no perdí a mi hijo, yo siempre tuve a mi Emmett conmigo… hasta hoy, porque este maldito accidente lo cambiaba todo, porque estaba segura que este maldito accidente nos llevaría a la innegable verdad… y cuando Emmett se entera de todo lo que lo había hecho hacer, cuando Emmett se enterara de todo el dolor que el provocó en su hermana, terminaría todo, porque aún cuando Emmett me obedecía ciegamente y me amaba, sabía en el fondo que su corazón reconocía a su hermana, y que siempre le acompañaron remordimientos por hacerla sufrir, es por eso que reaparecieron sus pesadillas de niño, las que aparecieron cuando regreso a nuestras vidas Isabella Denaly, porque en el fondo de su corazón mi hijo la reconocía y se sentía inmensamente culpable, porque a la final no le hacía daño solo a su hermano, también se lo hacía a su hermana, a la pequeña hermanita que siempre quiso tener y proteger y que nunca encontró en el espíritu independiente de Mary Alice.

Hoy perdería todo, hace una semana perdí a Jane y Carlisle, hoy lo perdería a él… él que siempre había sido lo mejor que la vida me había regalado, lo único bueno que había sacado de Renee, tenía mucho rato recostada en esta fría pared, empecé a sentir toda la desesperanza, todo el dolor, toda mi pérdida … hoy perdería a mi pequeño y dulce Emmett, hoy firmaría mi adiós definitivo de la vida de Carlisle, pero a pesar de todo estaría con él hasta que me pidiera que me fuera, tenía que intentarlo todo, tenía que salvar a mi hijo como fuera…. Si para ello tenía que decir la verdad, lo haría, nadie puede decir que sea malvada o sea loca, simplemente siempre he buscado obtener todo aquello que he querido, solo una cosa no tuve nunca y fue el amor de mi marido, así que me contente con su protección y su cuerpo. Pero la imprudencia de mi hijo me lo quitaría hoy todo. Hoy se acaba mi pequeño triunfo sobre Renee esa mujer que siempre tuvo lo que yo quería, esa mujer que vivía la vida que yo quería para mí, ella tuvo todo lo que yo quería, pero aunque mi triunfo se acabe esta noche, yo tuve lo mejor de lo que ella quiso y que no pudo tener nunca… el amor de su Christopher, el amor de mi Emmett, porque ese otro niño se quedó allí en Forks debajo de esa loza, ella se ocupo de él hasta su muerte, yo lo hice desde entonces, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días. Eso a la final nos unió de alguna forma, su amor por ese cuerpo bajo la loza que se unió con mi culpa. Su dolor por perder a su Christopher y mi amor por mi Emmett… que la final siempre fueron la misma persona.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya lo dije antes, y este outtake fue dedicado a Scarlly y su campaña por Black Berry para conseguir ver un poco de la mente de Esme. No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero Esme es el resultado de una niña mimada y obsesiva que nunca reparo en nada más que en tener todo lo que deseaba. **

**Guacha espero que no te sientas decepcionada, no creo que exista nada en estas líneas que le de una disculpa a la actitud de Esme, creo que fue solo sus obsesiones, lo que es innegable y que espero que nunca nadie lo pusiera en duda, es que lo único verdadero en la vida de Esme es su amor por Emmett, su amor por el hijo de "La Otra" de su marido. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz. - **


End file.
